Repartir de zéro
by LexiBell's33
Summary: Bella quitte sa Floride natale pour s'installer à Seattle. 2 mois après son arrivée elle passe un entretien dans le plus célèbre cabinet d'architecture du pays pour devenir l'assistante personnel d'un des cadres de l'entreprise. Froide, distante et acharnée du travail, elle deviendra une énigme pour son patron. Ils noueront une amitié qui aidera Bella à se délivrer de ses démons.
1. Chapter 1

**Bonsoir**

**Avec un peu plus de temps que prévu (Désolée) voici la nouvelle fiction...**

**Comme toujours je posterais 1 fois par semaine, le dimanche. **

**J'espère que cette nouvelle aventure vous plaira... **

**Merci à Lydie pour les corrections. **

**Bonne lecture. **

* * *

POV Bella

Me voilà devant l'immeuble le plus haut de Seattle, un building de quatre-vingt étages tout en verre. J'avais rendez-vous pour un boulot d'assistante personnelle. C'était mon deuxième entretien à Seattle, j'étais ici depuis deux mois, j'arrivais de Floride, où j'étais née, où j'avais grandi... je travaillais déjà là-bas comme assistante personnelle et quand j'avais donné ma démission à mon patron, il m'avait alors donné plusieurs numéros pour que je puisse recommencer ma vie ailleurs.

Le premier entretien s'était bien passé mais je ne sentais pas le patron, je le trouvais trop entreprenant. J'espérais que ce matin, mon rendez-vous serait plus concluant. J'étais plutôt intimidée par la taille de ce building, c'était impressionnant, mais je ne me démontai pas et entrai dans l'immense hall d'entrée de marbre blanc. Je me dirigeai vers l'accueil, une blonde au sourire de pub de dentifrice me demanda d'avancer vers elle.

**\- Bonjour, je suis Heidi, que puis-je pour vous ?**

**\- Bonjour. J'ai rendez-vous chez E.C Design, avec Madame Tanya Denalie.**

**\- Très bien... Alors... Isabella Swan ?**

**\- Exact.**

**\- Voici un pass, valable pour la matinée seulement. Passez les tourniquets et ça sera au 59ème étage. Quand vous aurez fini, merci de bien vouloir nous redonner le badge. Bonne chance pour votre entretien.**

**\- Merci. Au revoir.**

Je pris le pass, passai au détecteur de métaux puis je franchis les tourniquets pour rejoindre l'ascenseur. Il y avait beaucoup de monde, je détestais être en contact avec les gens, je n'aimais pas la foule, je n'aimais pas qu'on me touche mais je dus me faire violence. Les étages défilaient et j'étais de plus en plus nerveuse. Je tirai sur la veste de mon tailleur, passai les mains pour défroisser ma jupe, je lissai ma queue de cheval... un type à côté de moi m'observait, je sentais son regard mais m'obstinais à regarder droit devant moi, même quand il parla.

**\- Vous allez bien ?**

**\- Oui merci. Je suis nerveuse d'être aussi haut dans les étages depuis le 11 septembre.**

**\- Hum... c'est légitime oui.**

Je me contentai de hocher la tête et enfin le 59eme étage arriva. Je sortis de cette boite de conserve à musique agaçante, pour arriver dans les bureaux de la société de E.C Design. C'était une société de décoration je crois ou quelque chose dans le genre. Les bureaux étaient très modernes mais je ne m'attardai pas. J'allai directement voir la réceptionniste. Une brune cette fois-ci.

**\- Bienvenue chez E.C Design. Je suis Angela.**

**\- Merci, bonjour. J'ai rendez-vous, je suis Isabella Swan.**

**\- Ah oui. Vous aviez rendez-vous avec Tanya Denalie c'est ça ?**

**\- Tout à fait.**

**\- Malheureusement elle est absente, c'est madame Cullen qui va vous recevoir.**

**\- La patronne ?**

**\- Oui. Elle est très gentille, bien plus que Tanya, vous avez de la chance ! Bref... je vais la prévenir, vous pouvez attendre là-bas si vous le souhaitez. Voulez-vous boire ou manger quelque chose ?**

**\- Non merci, ça ira.**

**\- Bien. Je la préviens.**

**\- Merci.**

J'allai m'asseoir dans le petit salon d'accueil. Je n'étais pas préparée à rencontrer la directrice dès maintenant. Je sortis ma tablette afin de me renseigner sur elle... dommage, j'avais tout appris sur la minable et insignifiante petite vie de Tanya Denalie, chargée de communication. Rendue sur internet, je cherchai des informations sur Esmée Cullen.

Esmée Anne Platt épouse Cullen.

Née à Colombus dans l'Ohio, le 18 février 1966.

Après l'obtention de son diplôme au lycée, elle entreprend des études d'architecture à Harvard Graduate School Desing. Elle sort première de sa promotion avec les félicitations de ses professeurs. Ses études terminées, elle déménage à Seattle pour travailler dans une prestigieuse entreprise de rénovation de bâtiments anciens.

Elle rencontre, lors d'un gala, Carlisle Cullen, chirurgien neurologue. Quelques mois après leur rencontre, ils se marient. Elle mettra entre parenthèses sa carrière pour se consacrer à sa vie de sa famille. De son union avec Carlisle Cullen, naîtra deux enfants. Emmett puis Edward.

Poussée par son mari, elle crée son cabinet d'architecture alors que ses fils sont étudiants en management et le second en marketing. À la sortie de leurs études, ils s'associent à leur mère et créent le cabinet E.C Design. L'entreprise familiale prend rapidement de l'ampleur et devient très réputée jusqu'à devenir la plus importante de l'état de Washington.

L'entreprise se diversifie dans de nombreux domaines. Elle rénove de vieilles bâtisses, refait la décoration de nombreux hôtels chics de Seattle mais propose aussi ses services à de riches clients désireux de construire rénover ou redécorer leur appartement.

Esmée, Carlisle et leurs enfants sont également actifs dans de nombreuses associations dans divers domaines. Ils ont récemment permis la construction d'un refuge pour sans-abris, dont Esmée Cullen a elle-même dessiné les plans et s'est montrée très présente lors du chantier.

De caractère calme et protectrice, elle est très appréciée pour son écoute et son efficacité. Elle reste cependant très ferme et déterminée en affaires.

Voir aussi :  
Carlisle Cullen

Emmett Cullen

Edward Cullen.

Bon, j'avais lu les grandes lignes, le principal. J'aimais savoir à qui j'avais affaire. Je n'eus pas le temps de cliquer sur les autres liens, je me fichais de sa famille, c'est pour être son assistante à elle que je postulais, pas tout le reste de la famille. Je rangeai ma tablette dans ma mallette quand Esmée Cullen arriva, je la reconnus grâce aux photos que je venais de voir sur le net. Petite, mince, de jolies courbes, les cheveux caramel tombant sur ses épaules, le visage en forme de cœur et les yeux marron. Habillée d'une robe tailleur crème et d'une veste noire, elle me sourit chaleureusement en tendant la main. Je me levai et la lui pris.

**\- Bonjour mademoiselle Swan. Ravie de vous rencontre****r****.**

**\- Bonjour madame. Merci de me recevoir.**

**\- Je vous en prie, suivez-moi.**

**\- Très bien.**

Je la suivis le long d'un couloir et entrai dans le bureau. Ce qui me frappa en premier, fut la vue impressionnante de Seattle. Comme si nous dominions le monde. Le reste du bureau était dans les tons blanc et noir. Pas mon style de déco mais assez joli. Elle me fit signe de m'asseoir, je m'exécutai. Elle fit le tour de son bureau, prit un dossier et se mit face à moi.

**\- Bien... Isabella Swan... je m'excuse d'habitude c'est Tanya qui s'occupe des entretiens, je n'ai pas trop l'habitude d'interroger les gens.**

**\- Aucun problème madame.**

**\- Bien. Alors j'ai lu votre CV. Vous êtes jeune et pas beaucoup d'expérience. En sortant de la Fac vous n****'****avez travaillé que dans une entreprise.**

**\- Oui mais pour la même personne et durant 5 ans. J'étais un bon élément.**

**\- Oui, j'ai pris la liberté de le contacter. Vous avez souhait****é**** partir de vous****-****même c'est ça ?**

**\- Oui. Je voulais changer. J'aurais continué à travailler pour monsieur Princeton sinon.**

**\- Il m'a dit qu'il était triste de vous perdre. Il vous estimait beaucoup. Il m'a dit qu'il perdait la meilleure assistante qu'il n'avait jamais eu****e****.**

**\- J'ai beaucoup aim****é**** travailler pour lui. C'était un patron très exigent mais juste. J'ai beaucoup appri****s**** avec lui.**

**\- Pourquoi Seattle ? Venant de Floride, le changement de climat est... radical !**

**\- Oui je ne m'attendais pas à autant... de pluie.**

**\- Je vous comprends, une horreur pour les cheveux qui frisent.**

**\- Oui.**

**-Ok... bon euh... Donc pourquoi Seattle ?**

**\- En partant, Monsieur Princeton m'a donn****é**** beaucoup d'adresses pour un nouveau travail. C'est à Seattle qu'il y avait le plus de contacts, donc le plus de chances pour moi.**

**\- Je vois. Vous vous plaisez ici à part la pluie ?**

**\- Je suis ici seulement depuis 2 mois. J'ai eu beaucoup à faire et pas beaucoup de temps pour moi. Ma priorité est de trouver un travail madame.**

**\- D'accord... je vois... je vois. Savez-vous ce que nous faisons ici ?**

**\- Oui madame. Vous rénovez, décorez et construisez pour de riches personnes. Vous êtes également très impliquée dans diverses associations.**

**\- C'est aussi une entreprise familiale. Mes fils travaillent ici. Bien sûr tou****s**** mes employés ne sont pas de ma famille mais j'aime travailler dans la bonne humeur et l'entente. Je connais tout le monde, je connais leur famille aussi. C'est chaleureux ici.**

**\- Bien madame. Quel serait exactement mon rôle ?**

**\- Vous serez l'ombre de mon fils.**

**\- Votre... votre fils ?**

**\- Oui, Edward cherche une nouvelle assistante. Il n'est pas satisfait de l'actuelle. Il a demandé à Tanya de faire une présélection. Les 10 sélectionnées ****rencontreront**** Edward et la décision finale lui reviendra.**

**\- Je vois.**

**\- Qu'est-ce qu****i**** vous plaît dans votre travail ?**

**\- Je me sens utile, par exemple votre fils aura besoin de moi, je lui serai indispensable. Je suis quelqu'un de réservé, je n'aime pas être exposée. Je serai donc dans son ombre. Il aura besoin de moi, je serai quelqu'un d'important mais personne ne me verra. Ça me convient parfaitement, de plus, je suis dou****ée**** pour me faire discrète, on m'oublie même.**

**\- Quel est votre ambition Isabella ?**

**\- Satisfaire au maximum la personne que j'assiste par mon travail.**

**\- Vous avez une famille.**

**\- Comme tout le monde oui.**

**\- Un petit****-****ami ?**

**\- Je n'en ai pas besoin. Si vous voulez savoir si je serai disponible, oui je le serai, à n'importe quelle heure du jour ou de la nuit. Mon patron deviendra ma priorité. **

Elle m'observa, les sourcils froncés et les lèvres pincées. Je restai imperturbable et attendis patiemment qu'elle reprenne la parole.

**\- Bien mademoiselle Swan. Je crois tout avoir. Je suis désolée si vous avez été déconcertée par cet entretien, je ne sais pas m'y prendre.**

**\- Si je peux me permettre, vous vous y êtes bien prise madame.**

**\- Merci, merci... Nous vous rappellerons au plus vite, quelque soit la réponse.**

**\- Parfait merci.**

**\- Je vous raccompagne Isabella.**

Nous nous levâmes, elle passa devant pour m'ouvrir la porte, je la remerciai d'un hochement de tête. En silence, nous allâmes jusqu'aux ascenseurs. J'appuyai sur le bouton pour appeler l'ascenseur et me retournai vers elle.

**\- Merci de m'avoir reçue.**

**\- Je vous en prie Isabella. Nous vous tenons au courant.**

**\- Merci madame. Au revoir.**

**\- Au revoir.**

Je lui serrai la main avant de m'engouffrer dans l'ascenseur vide. Une fois les portes refermées, je m'autorisai à souffler un bon coup. Je trouvais que l'entretien s'était plutôt bien passé mais je ne m'attendais pas à devoir travailler pour le fils. S'ils me rappelaient, il allait falloir que je me renseigne sur lui. L'ascenseur se remplit au fur et à mesure qu'il descendait mais il n'était pas aussi plein que ce matin, je ne me sentais pas étouffée.

En sortant, j'allai rendre mon badge à la réceptionniste puis sortis de l'immeuble. Je marchai jusqu'à l'arrêt de bus et attendis sagement qu'il arrive. Je jetai un coup d'œil à mon portable. Aucun message, aucun appel. Mon bus arriva, encore dix minutes et je serai chez moi. Si j'avais ce poste, au moins je n'aurais pas beaucoup de trajet. Arrivée au pied de mon immeuble, je trouvai une fille qui s'acharnait sur le digicode.

**\- Merde, merde merde ! C'est quoi ****c****e putain de code ? Pourquoi ils le changent tous les mois ces connards !**

**\- Euh... je peux vous aider ?**

**\- Oh ! Pardon ! J'ai été grossière. J'habite ici, Alice Whitlock. Tenez, mon passeport regardez... Et mon nom est sur la boite aux lettres. Ils ont chang****é**** le code ce matin et j'ai oublié le papier avec le nouveau, je suis incapable de retenir ces fichus codes ! Et mon mari est absent !**

Je vérifiai le nom sur la boite aux lettres puis son passeport. C'est bon, ça correspondait.

**\- C'est 19-98. pensez à la date. C'est l****a**** seule et unique fois que la France ****a**** gagné la coupe du monde de foot.**

**\- Ah... vous êtes française ?**

**\- Non. Mais mon ancien patron est passionné de foot. Il me parl****ait**** souvent de cette victoire.**

**\- Oh, je vais essayer de m'en souveni****r****. Merci... ?**

**\- Isabella Swan.**

**\- Isabella ok. Vous êtes la nouvelle c'est ça ?**

**\- Oui.**

**\- Ravie de vous rencontrer. Mon mari Jasper et moi sommes au deuxième, appartement 24. Si vous avez besoin de quelque chose surtout, il ne faut pas hésit****er****.**

**\- C'est gentil merci. **

**\- Merci pour le code, désolée pour les grossièretés.**

**\- Pas de problème. Au revoir.**

**\- Oui, au revoir.**

Je choisis de prendre les escaliers, j'avais suffisamment été dans les ascenseurs pour aujourd'hui. Trois étages plus tard, j'arrivai devant chez moi et poussai la porte de mon appartement. Le seul homme que j'autorisais à partager ma vie arriva vers moi en miaulant.

**\- Salut mon beau. Je t'ai manqué ? Oh toi aussi tu m'as manqué !**

Mon chat était mon seul ami, j'avais récemment fait le tri autour de moi. J'avais tellement bien trié qu'il ne me restait personne. Les seules personnes à qui je parlais encore étaient mes parents, et parler était un bien grand mot. On se contentait de s'assurer que nous étions encore en vie.

Je me débarrassai de mes chaussures et zigzaguai entre les cartons du salon jusqu'à ma chambre pour enfiler une tenue plus décontractée. J'avais encore quelques affaires à ranger et j'avais l'intention d'en finir avec ces cartons dès aujourd'hui. Après un café, promis, je m'y mets !

Une semaine était passée, il n'y avait plus aucun carton chez moi, j'avais trouvé le courage de tout ranger. J'avais passé plusieurs autres entretiens mais aucun poste ne m'emballait vraiment. J'avais quasiment abandonné l'idée d'être prise à E.C Design. Il était 10h, j'étais affalée dans mon canapé, mon chat bien installé sur mon ventre, je suis certaine qu'il dormait, devant la télé à regarder des nullités ! Mon téléphone sonna, je ne connaissais pas le numéro. Je ne répondais jamais aux numéros qui ne me disaient rien, je laissai le répondeur s'enclencher. La personne laissa un message vocal et je l'écoutai.

**\- Bonjo****ur mademoiselle Swan. Je suis Edward Cullen de la société E.C Design. J'aurais aimé vous rencontrer pour un nouvel entretien****.**** Merci de rappeler si le poste vous intéresse toujours. ****A****u revoir. **

Oulà... C'est bon signe. Il allait à l'essentiel, pas de blabla et de politesse inutile, sa voix était ferme et autoritaire. J'étais tentée de rappeler mais avant, je me devais de faire quelques recherches sur le personnage. En trois clics, me voilà sur la page wikipédia de ce garçon.

Edward Anthony Cullen,

Né le 20 juin 1988 à Seattle dans l'état de Washington.

Il est le deuxième enfant de Carlisle Cullen, chirurgien neurologue, et d'Esmée Cullen, architecte réputée.

Élevé au côté de son frère Emmett, Edward Cullen suit des études de marketing dans la prestigieuse école de Yale d'où il ressortira avec les honneurs.

Son diplôme obtenu, il s'associe avec son frère et sa mère pour développer le cabinet d'architecture qu'Esmée avait créé durant les études de ses garçons. Il participe activement à la réussite et à l'ascension fulgurante de E.C Design mais il soutient également sa mère dans toutes ses actions auprès d'associations.

Edward est décrit comme charmant, poli et déterminé pouvant parfois avoir un tempérament plutôt colérique mais il est également doté d'une beauté remarquable. Il est également reconnu pour ses talents de musicien, il n'est pas rare de l'entendre jouer du piano mais il est aussi considéré comme un grand sportif et amateur de voitures. Il possède une Volvo S60, une Aston Martin V12 Vanquish, une Porsche 911 Turbo ainsi qu'une moto, une Ducati 848.

D'un naturel discret, Edward, privilégie sa vie privée à la vie mondaine, il est très proche de sa famille et a déclaré qu'il préférerait toujours une soirée en famille qu'une soirée en boite de nuit. À ce jour, nous lui connaissons que très peu de relations. Après avoir été en couple durant une période de 3 ans avec une étudiante de Yale, il est aujourd'hui avec Jane Volturi, la fille du businessman Aro Volturi. Selon les rumeurs, Edward et Jane devraient bientôt annoncer leur mariage à la presse après 2 ans de relation.

Voir aussi

Carlisle Cullen

Esmée Cullen

Emmett Cullen

Jane Volturi

Aro Volturi

Je cliquai sur la photo de cet Edward. Il était beau c'est vrai, je ne pouvais pas le nier. Son visage était parfait, pommettes hautes, mâchoire forte, nez droit et des lèvres pleines. Ses yeux étaient vert émeraude, magnifiques. Ses cheveux étaient désordonnés, je ne savais pas trop de quelle couleur exactement ils étaient, un mélange de brun-roux avec des reflets cuivrés. D'après le site, il mesurait 1m90, il était plutôt mince mais je ne doutais pas qu'il soit musclé.

Après avoir passé un temps incroyable sur sa photo, j'allai lire quelques informations sur sa petite amie. C'était la fille d'un banquier, reconverti en homme d'affaires influant et plein aux as dans le monde financier . Ils s'étaient rencontrés lors d'une soirée organisée aux profits des pompiers de la ville. La petite amie d'Edward Cullen, âgée de 25 ans, semblait en faire seulement 15. Petite, mince, blonde avec un teint de porcelaine. Elle n'avait pas l'air très sympathique et son père n'en parlons pas !

Je retournai sur une photo d'Edward Cullen, il était beau, riche et quasi marié, je ne serai rien d'autre que son assistante, il oubliera mon nom, ne me remarquera pas et ne se souviendra de ma présence que lorsqu'il aura besoin de moi. Je pourrais travailler avec lui. Je pense même que ça pourrait me plaire. J'attrapai mon téléphone et appelai le numéro sauvegardé dans mon journal d'appels. La même voix ferme que sur mon répondeur se fit entendre, là aussi, pas de politesse inutile, j'aimais ça.

\- **Edward Cullen.**

**\- Bonjour monsieur Cullen, Je suis Isabella Swan vous m'avez appelée.**

**\- Ah oui, mademoiselle Swan. Merci de me rappeler si vite. Êtes-vous d'accord pour un nouvel entretien ?**

**\- Oui.**

**\- Demain 10h ?**

**\- C'est entendu monsieur. Demain à 10h, je serai là.**

**\- Parfait merci. À Demain mademoiselle.**

**\- Bonne journée.**

**\- Merci.**

Il raccrocha et je me laissai tomber dans le fond de mon canapé. Mon chat vint se remettre près de moi, je le caressai.

**\- J'ai peut-être trouvé un travail… j'espère qu'il sera correct. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? **

Il se frotta contre moi et ronronna quand je lui caressai la tête. Ça avait l'air cool la vie de chat quand même. Je souris et décidai d'aller préparer un repas. Après avoir mangé léger, j'approfondis mes recherches sur Edward Cullen.

J'appris qu'il pratiquait le basketball, le baseball, le football, qu'il faisait de la musculation. Il y avait aussi de nombreuses photos de lui en train de faire un jogging. À ses heures perdues, il jouait au golf et montait à cheval. Rien que ça... il était parrain d'une association pour réaliser les rêves d'enfants malades et il se rendait souvent dans les hôpitaux pour les voir. Il était aussi fondateur d'un centre pour personnes atteintes de trisomie 21 et lors d'une vente aux enchères pour cette association, il avait déboursé 15 milles dollars pour un violon cassé mais reconverti en œuvre d'art... ça avait l'air d'un type bien.

Il y avait très peu de renseignements sur sa vie avant sa sortie de Fac, pareil pour son frère ou sa mère. Juste quelques infos comme '' il était un garçon plein d'humour et très vif'' le genre d'informations inutiles. Ils ne parlaient pas de ça apparemment. En même temps, ça ne regarde personne. J'arrêtai mes recherches pour sortir faire quelques courses, je verrai bien demain.

* * *

**Voilà... **

**J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous aura plus, **

**Je suis très stressé de recevoir vos commentaires...**

**Merci au courageuse qui m'auront lut. **

**à Très vite**

**biz**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonsoir**

**Alors d'abord une énorme merci à vous pour les reviews**

**63 ! C'est énorme ! Merci merci ! **

**Je crois, j'espère avoir répondu à toutes, je suis navrée si j'en ai manqué, donc je vous remercie ici.  
**

**Je remercie aussi toutes celles qui n'ont pas de compte et à qui je n'ai pas pus répondre.**

**Enfin, un dernier merci à Lydie pour les corrections.**

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

Après de longues minutes de réflexion, je choisis de mettre ma robe tailleur noire, la blanche était trop voyante. Je m'habillai, me coiffai d'une simple queue de cheval, me maquillai très légèrement et grimpai sur mes escarpins. Après un dernier regard sur mon allure, je pris ma mallette et mis mon manteau. Mon chat me regardait faire en me suivant à la trace.

**\- Je rentre bientôt ne t'en fai****s**** pas. Tu es sage hein ? Tu crois que je vais l'avoir ce job ?**

Il miaula avant de faire sa toilette. Bon, je ne sais pas s'il avait dit oui ou non mais je le laissai pour partir à mon rendez-vous avec Edward Cullen. _Courage ! Tu peux le faire ! _Comme la veille, je pris le bus et 10 minutes plus tard, je me trouvais devant ce gratte-ciel toujours aussi impressionnant. J'entrai sans m'attarder et tombai sur la même réceptionniste que lors de ma première venue me sourit et me fit signe d'approcher.

**\- Bonjour ! Deuxième entretien ? C'est bon signe !**

**\- Oui.**

**\- Voilà le badge. Vous vous souvenez ?**

**\- Oui merci.**

**\- Je croise les doigts pour vous !**

**\- C'est gentil.**

Je tentai de sourire, ce n'était pas une chose que je faisais souvent et spontanément. Quand j'étais seule avec mon chat peut-être mais je ne souriais jamais aux gens. Les détecteurs de métaux et les tourniquets passés, me revoici dans l'ascenseur à me tenir le plus loin possible des personnes présentes avec moi. Arrivée à l'étage de E.C Desing, je m'avançai Angela.

**\- Bonjour ! Ravie de vous revoir. Vous avez rendez-vous avec Edward ?**

Edward ? Elle ne l'appelle pas monsieur ? Ou quelque chose dans le genre ? C'était vraiment les bisounours ici.

**\- Oui avec monsieur Cullen. Je suis Isabella Swan.**

**\- Je vais le prévenir, si vous voulez bien patienter dans le petit salon d'attente. Merci.**

Comme la dernière fois, j'allai m'asseoir et attendis. Cette fois, je n'avais rien à lire donc j'observai les bureaux. Ils étaient tous ouverts ou séparés par des vitres. Le personnel n'avait pas de tenue très stricte, jean et chemise pour la plupart des hommes, très peu étaient en costume. Pareil pour les femmes. Je crus même faire un arrêt en voyant un jeune homme passer d'un bureau à un autre en skateboard, un autre avait un casque de musique sur la tête. Curieux.

**\- Isabella Swan ?**

Je tournai la tête, Edward Cullen était devant moi, en jean et chemise lui aussi, sans cravate, les manches remontées jusqu'au-dessus des coudes. Je me levai et lui tendis la main. Il me la serra d'une poigne ferme tout en m'observant, il me scrutait les sourcils froncés. _Oh non..._

**\- Bonjour mademoiselle Swan. On ne ****s****'est pas déjà vus quelque part ?**

**\- Non monsieur.**

**\- Vous êtes sûre ?**

**\- Oui monsieur.**

**\- Bien. Suivez-moi, c'est par ici.**

Je le suivis jusqu'à son bureau, la vue était aussi spectaculaire que dans le bureau de sa mère. J'étais encore une fois impressionnée. Il me fis signe de m'asseoir et s'installa face à moi. Il était plus beau en vrai, il avait du charisme, c'était indéniable. Il regarda son ordinateur avant de sourire en coin et de me regarder.

**\- Je sais ! Dans l'ascenseur la dernière fois. Vous étiez nerveuse et quand je vous ai demandé si vous alliez bien, vous m'av****ez**** répondu que depuis le 11 septembre être dans un immeuble aussi haut vous rend****ait**** nerveuse.**

**\- C'était vous ?**

**\- Oui.**

**\- Ah.**

**\- Je savais bien que je vous av****ais**** déjà vue. Bref... merci d'être venue. J'ai bien failli ne pas vous appeler. D'après ma mère, vous n'avez pas... l'esprit de famille. Ne lui en voulez pas.**

**\- Elle n'a pas tor****t**** mais vous****savez, je ne suis pas ici pour la place de belle-fille. Sans vous offense****r****.**

**\- Pas du tout. Je ne cherche pas non plus à avoir une nouvelle petite-amie ou une nouvelle amie. Mais ça n'empêche pas que l'on peut bien s'entendre. Nous allons peut-être travailler ensemble.**

**\- Je serez votre ombre.**

**\- Exactement.**

**\- Je sais rester à ma place. Je suis douée, organisée et dévouée. Vous pourrez compter sur moi et je ne réclamerai pas de congés ou de vacances. Je n'aime pas rester inacti****ve****.**

**\- Vous me plaisez... je pense que ça pourrai****t**** le faire. Mais vous aurez du boulot, je suis tête en l'air, je ne retien****s**** pas le nom de toutes les personnes que je rencontre, lors d'une soirée, il se peut que je demande trois fois le nom de la même personne. Je ne retien****s**** que ce qui m'intéresse.**

**\- Je serai là.**

**\- Bien... Il y a des choses que vous refusez de faire ? Apporter un café ou mes fringues au pressing.**

**\- Non aucune. Tant que cela reste d****écent****.**

**\- Évidemment. Honnêtement, vous êtes la meilleure candidate que j'ai rencontrée depuis deux jours. Sachez que vous conna****î****trez beaucoup de ma vie, toute ma vie quasiment, vous en ferez partie même.**

**\- Je connais mon travail monsieur, sans vous offenser.**

**\- Parfait... quand voulez-vous commencer ?**

**\- Quand voulez-vous que je commence ?**

**\- Demain ? 9H ?**

**\- Très bien.**

**\- Je vous fai****s**** faire un pass, je prépare un contrat, nous feron****s**** un point sur mon agenda et je vous montrer****ai**** votre bureau. Je vous laisse ****un mois ****pour faire vos preuves.**

**\- C'est suffisant.**

**\- Très bien, je m'occupe de la paperasse et vous prendrez le relais demain. Merci mademoiselle Swan.**

**\- J'ai une question.**

**\- Je vous écoute.**

**\- Que prenez****-****vous le matin en arrivant au bureau ?**

**\- J'allais vous en parle****r****, vous anticipez et gagnez des points.**

**\- Merci mais ça ne me dit toujours pas ce que vous prenez.**

**\- Un latté avec supplément de crème, sans sucre. Et une pâtisserie, n'importe laquelle, je suis... friand de pâtisserie.**

**\- Qu'avez-vous eu ce matin ?**

**\- Croissant, pourquoi ?**

**\- Pour diversifier.**

Il me sourit et se leva, je fis la même chose et me laissai guider jusqu'à l'ascenseur.

**\- Merci Isabella.**

**\- Merci à vous de me donner une chance.**

-** Sans que cela paraisse déplacé... vous me plaisez, je pense sincèrement que ça va le faire.**

**\- Je le pense aussi. À demain 9h.**

**\- Bonne journée.**

Je lui fis un bref signe de tête avant d'entrer dans la cage d'acier. Il ne resta pas à me regarder partir, il reprit le chemin de son bureau alors que les portes de l'ascenseur se fermaient. Arrivée dans le hall, je retournai voir la réceptionniste pour rendre mon pass.

**\- Alors votre entretien ?**

**\- Je suis prise.**

**\- Félicitations !**

**\- Merci.**

**\- Vous avez décroch****é**** quel poste ?**

**\- Assistante personnelle.**

**\- De ?**

**\- Monsieur Cullen.**

**\- Edward ?**

**\- Oui.**

**\- Vous en avez de la chance, il est beau comme un dieu !**

**\- J'ai juste besoin d'un travail.**

**\- Oui, enfin, l'un n****'****empêche pas l'autre.**

**\- Oui. Il faut que j'y aille.**

**\- Ok, à très vite !**

Je partis sans en rajouter, elle croyait qu'on allait devenir amies ? Tu peux m'attendre ! Je sortis et décidai de rentrer à pied, il fallait que je repère un starbuck ou n'importe quel autre café servant un latté et des pâtisserie. J'en trouvai rapidement un, à cinq minutes de l'immeuble, ça c'était fait ! Sur le chemin, je croisai aussi une petite épicerie que je découvrais, j'en profitai pour faire quelques courses.

En arrivant chez moi, je me fis presque agresser par mon chat, il était tout simplement content de me voir arriver. J'allai ranger mes courses, regarder le courrier que j'avais relevé, rien d'intéressant. Je pris mon chat contre moi pour le câliner.

**\- Tu sais quoi ? J'ai eu le poste ! Je vais être l'assistante d'Edward Cullen. Il ****a**** l'air... respectueux. Il ne cherche qu'une assistante, rien d'autre. Tu penses que ça ira ? Oui ? Alors j'y crois aussi ! Je commence demain. Tu seras sage tout seul ? Pas de bêtises promis ? Ok ! Je te fais confiance. Allez on va manger ! Je meurs de faim !**

Je l'embrassai et préparai mon repas. J'étais en train de me servir quand mon téléphone sonna. C'était mon père. Nous ne nous parlions pas souvent, enfin, plus aussi souvent qu'avant, j'avais mis de la distance entre moi et mes parents mais ils savaient pourquoi et ils respectaient mon choix.

**\- Papa ?**

**\- Bonjour chérie. Tout va bien ?**

**\- Oui et toi ? Et maman ?**

**\- Très bien oui. Et ta vie à Seattle ?**

**\- Oh... tout est rang****é****, plus de carton. Et j'ai du travail.**

**\- Depuis quand ?**

Je regardai ma montre avant de répondre.

-** 2h environ. Je commence demain.**

**\- C'est bien. Dans quoi ?**

**\- Comme avant, je serai l'assistante d'Edward Cullen. Il a monté un ****cabine****t ****d'architecture avec sa mère et son frère. Bref, on s'en moque, j'ai un job.**

**\- Il est correct ?**

**\- Oui, j'ai enquêté.**

**\- Tu veux que je jette un œil dans le fichier ?**

**\- Non, ça ira pour le moment.**

**\- Bien.**

**\- Oui... Et maman ?**

**\- Elle va bien.**

**\- Tu l'embrasseras pour moi.**

**\- Je le ferai.**

**\- Et... lui ? Comment ça va ?**

**\- D'après mes dernières nouvelles, il va bien. Son état est stable.**

**\- Tu l'as vu ?**

**\- Non. Il est toujours à l'hôpital, dans le coma.**

**\- J'ai essay****é**** de joindre sa famille.**

**\- Je sais mais ils refusent Bella. Ne les harcèle pas, ils ont ét****é**** clairs non ?** **Bella... tu ne fais plus partie de leur famille.**

**\- Je sais papa... je sais... mais nous sommes majeurs non ? Ce n'étai****t**** pas de ma faute.**

**\- Je sais... toi aussi tu es une victime et ils le savent... mais il faut qu'ils passent leur colère sur quelqu'un.**

**\- Et moi ma colère ?**

**\- Chérie, nous avons parl****é**** de ça déjà non ? Tu as voulu partir pour ne plus penser à ça...**

**\- Je sais.**

**\- Je surveille l'affaire.**

**\- Je te fai****s**** confiance.**

**\- Tout ira bien. Concentre****-****toi sur ton nouveau travail d'accord ?**

**\- C'est ce que je fais oui.**

**\- Je te laisse Bella. Rappelle-moi pour me dire comment tu t'en sors.**

**\- Promis.**

**\- Je t'aime.**

**\- Moi aussi. Au revoir papa.**

**\- Au revoir.**

Je raccrochai et finis par mettre au frais mon repas de midi. J'avais l'appétit coupé, alors que mon chat avait mangé toute sa pâtée et était maintenant occupé à faire sa toilette. Je secouai la tête et me préparai à sortir. Il fallait que je prenne l'air. Dans l'ascenseur, un grand type blond se joignit à moi. Il me salua d'un signe de tête avant de consulter sa montre et de soupirer. Puis il se tourna vers moi.

**\- Vous êtes la nouvelle résidente ?**

**\- C'est possible oui.**

**\- Vous avez aidé ma femme la semaine dernière. Avec le nouveau code d'entrée. Alice est tête en l'air... Merci de l'avoir aidée.**

**\- Je vous en prie.**

**\- La résidence vous plaît ?**

**\- C'est vivable merci. Je dois y aller. Bonne journée monsieur.**

**\- Ouais... bonne journée.**

Je sortis du hall d'entrée sans attendre et partis explorer mon quartier. Ça faisait deux mois que j'étais là et je n'avais rien vu, rien visité. Le seul endroit que je connaissais bien était le supermarché. Il fallait vraiment que je travaille, je m'ennuie à ne rien faire et je n'aime pas me promener. J'aime avoir un but, sortir de chez moi pour une raison précise... pas pour juste... flâner dans les rues, errer sans objectif n'était définitivement pas mon loisir favori.

Je m'installai alors en terrasse d'un café. Nous étions en avril mais aujourd'hui il faisait plutôt beau. En Floride, on dirait qu'il fait froid mais ici, pour eux c'est la canicule. Mon latté commandé et servi, je me retrouvai à nouveau sans rien faire. Heureusement pour moi mon téléphone sonna. Edward Cullen Bon sang, j'espère qu'il ne revient pas sur sa décision.

**\- Isabella Swan ?**

J'essayai de garder une voix assurée et professionnelle malgré ma crainte.

**\- Edward Cullen. Je vous dérange ?**

**\- Non.**

**\- Bien. Je vous ai envoyé par mail la page de mon agenda de demain. Pouv****ez-****vous me dire si c'est bon pour vous ?**

**\- Une seconde s'il vous pla****î****t.**

**\- Je vous en prie.**

Je sortis ma tablette, toujours allumée, connectée et toujours avec moi, je ne sortais jamais sans. J'allai sur ma boite mail et trouvai effectivement un message de mon patron. J'étais très soulagée de constater qu'il ne revenait pas sur sa promesse d'embauche. J'ouvris le mail qui avait pour titre : Agenda.

**\- J'ai le mail monsieur.**

**\- Très bien, je voulais m'assurer que l'adresse était la bonne. Pouvez-vous être au point sur ma journée de demain lors de votre arrivée dans nos bureaux ? Je n'aurai pas le temps de vous briffer comme je l'avais envisagé.**

**\- Aucun problème.**

**\- Votre pass donnant accès aux bâtiments sera à récupérer à l'accueil.**

**\- Entendu.**

**\- J'ai oublié de vous dire une chose tout à l'heure. Je vais vous testez, je veux voir si vous êtes à la hauteur, il se peut que je vous demande des informations que j'ai déjà.**

**\- Je m'y attends.**

**\- Parfait. Donc à demain 10h.**

**\- 9h monsieur.**

**\- Vous n'avez pas idée du nombre de points que vous avez gagné depuis que vous avez décroché mademoiselle Swan.**

**\- Je suis heureuse de l'apprendre merci. Avez-vous besoin d'autre chose pour demain ?**

**\- Non, ça ira. Je vous donnerai le reste de mon agenda demain.**

**\- Très bien. À demain monsieur.**

**\- Oui.**

Je raccrochai, téléchargeai la pièce jointe et étudiai la journée de demain.

9h-10h : Isabella Swan.

10h-12h30 : Réunion grande salle.

13h : Déjeuner Jane.

14h30 15h30 : Denalie + budget pub

16h : Todd Wilson

17h30 : Tennis Marcus.

Rien de méchant. Il fallait que je me renseigne sur Todd Wilson, je ne savais pas du tout qui c'était. J'ouvris une page internet et grâce à cette invention géniale, je découvris que Todd Wilson était le propriétaire du Four Seasons Hotel de Seattle, le plus luxueux des hôtels de la ville. En fouillant bien, je découvris que E.C Design avait rénové deux suites du prestigieux palace. Sur beaucoup des photos de ce monsieur Wilson, il était accompagné d'un autre homme, Jonathan Harrison, son bras droit et son conseiller financier. Il était dit que pour les affaires, l'un ne se déplaçait pas sans l'autre. Je mémorisai bien le visage des deux hommes et passai à autre chose.

Denalie... sans aucun doute, il s'agissait de Tanya, la directrice du département publicitaire de l'entreprise. Je savais qui elle était, pas besoin d'en faire plus. Il ne me manquait que ce Marcus... pas de nom de famille, juste Marcus... je tapai comme recherche '' Edward Cullen et Marcus'' plusieurs photos apparurent mais une m'interpella. Deux hommes, Edward et Marcus peut-être, en tenues de sport raquette à la main. La légende de la photo ne m'informa pas du nom de famille. Ok on ne se décourage pas !

Je modifiai ma recherche. '' Edward Cullen + Marcus + tennis'' Aucune photo ne me renseigna mais un article paru dans la presse, se montra intéressant. Il s'agissait d'une interview donnée par Edward, le journaliste fit une remarque sur ses nombreuses activités sportives et Edward avouait beaucoup aimer le sport et qu'il allait même commencer le tennis avec Marcus Ficher et qu'il avait hâte de s'y mettre sérieusement. L'interview datait de l'année dernière. Ni une ni deux, je cherchai des informations sur cet homme. C'était un des architectes de l'entreprise. C'est tout.

Bon et bien, il n'y avait plus qu'à... je terminai ma boisson et me hâtai de rentrer chez moi. Mon chat dormait tranquillement sur la table basse. J'allai prendre une douche, manger un bout et m'allonger sur le lit et me mit à lire mais j'avais beaucoup de mal à rentrer dans l'histoire, je n'étais pas fan de lecture. Je finis tout de même par occuper ma fin de journée et allai me coucher en pensant à ma journée de demain. Une nouvelle histoire de ma vie allait s'écrire.

* * *

**Et voilà...**

**Alors ? 63 nouvelles autre Review ? **

**A la semaine prochaine.**

**Biz**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonsoir**

**C'est l'heure d'un nouveau chapitre.**

**Encore un énorme merci pour les reviews ! J'arrive pas à croire qu'en 2 chapitres j'ai déjà dépassé les 100 ! ****  
**

**Merci à celle qui n'ont pas de compte et à qui je ne peux pas répondre directement.**

**Merci à ma bêta pour la relecture.**

**Bonne lecture ! **

* * *

Il était 8h45 quand j'arrivai avec mon café latté supplément de crème, sans sucre et une brioche au pépites de chocolat, dans le hall d'entrée de mon nouveau lieu de travail. Je patientai à peine 30 secondes avant que la réceptionniste, toujours Heidi, me demande d'avancer en me lançant un grand sourire.

**\- Bonjour ! Alors ? Premier jour ici ?**

**\- Oui. Normalement je devrais avoir un pass, on m'a dit de le prendre ici.**

**\- Oui. Isabella Swan c'est ça ?**

**\- Oui.**

**\- Le voici. Il faut absolument l'avoir pour entrer, aucune faveur n'est faite aux personnes détentrices d'un pass. Si jamais il a été volé ou perdu, il faut venir le signaler pour que l'on désactive le badge et un autre sera alors délivré mais avec une retenue 20 dollars sur la paye du mois.**

**\- D'accord.**

**\- Il relève aussi toutes les entrées et sorties effectuées par l'employé. Les informations sont transmises à l'entreprise qui emploie la personne sur demande. Voilà Isabella, bienvenue chez nous !**

**\- Merci beaucoup.**

**\- Bonne chance pour cette première journée !**

Je souris, elle était plutôt sympa et semblait être toujours de bonne humeur. Je pris possession du pass qui ressemblait à une carte de crédit. Je passai les tourniquets et me glissai dans un des quatre ascenseurs. 8H55, j'arrivai dans les bureaux de E.C Design. Je saluai Angela à l'accueil.

**\- Bonjour Angela.**

**\- Oh bonjour... Isabella c'est ça ?**

**\- Oui.**

**\- Bienvenue à E.C Design, tu verras, l'ambiance est très bonne, les Cullen sont charmants. Si tu as besoin d'un renseignement, je suis là. On peut se tutoyer au fait ? Je n'ai pas demandé avant de le faire.**

**\- Pas de problème. Est-ce que monsieur Cullen est là ?**

**\- Il arrive oui.**

Je tournai la tête et vit Edward Cullen sortir de l'ascenseur. Il nous sourit poliment avant de nous rejoindre.

**\- Bonjour mesdames. Angela, j'ai croisé Ben hier, avec votre fils, il est adorable. Il vous ressemble beaucoup.**

**\- Oui, on nous le dit souvent. Ben m'a dit qu'il vous avez vu.**

**\- Quel âge à votre fils ?**

**\- 3 ans déjà...**

**\- N'en faites pas un deuxième maintenant, nous avons besoin de vous !**

**\- Vous aurez toujours besoin de moi monsieur. **

**\- Je dois avouer que oui. Allez au travail. Isabella ?**

**\- Je vous suis. Tenez café et pâtisserie.**

**\- Merci, vous donnez un nouveau sens à ma journée. On y va.**

Je saluai Angela d'un signe de la main avant de suivre Edward jusqu'à son bureau. Il posa son petit-déjeuner sur son bureau et enleva sa veste qu'il posa sur le dossier de son siège. Il prit une gorgée de café en s'asseyant avant de me faire signe d'en faire autant.

**\- Ne soyez pas gêné, je ne vais pas passer mon temps à vous dire quoi faire.**

**\- D'accord.**

**\- Merci pour le petit-déjeun****er****. Alors... vous avez votre pass ?**

**\- Oui et les explications qui vont avec.**

**\- Parfait. Le planning de la journée, c'est bon ?**

**\- Oui.**

**\- Comment voulez-vous que je vous appelle ? Isabella ? Mademoiselle Swan ?**

**\- Peu m'importe... mon ancien patron m'appelait Isabella quand il était de bonne humeur et mademoiselle Swan quand ça n'allait pas.**

**\- Je pense faire pareil.**

**\- Et moi ? Comment dois-je vous appeler ?**

**\- Edward a ma préférence quand nous sommes seuls mais sinon monsieur en public.**

**\- Très bien.**

**\- Tenez, voici mon agenda papier, vous en êtes responsable. Vous prendrez les rendez-vous, mes appels et mes messages. À chaque fin de journée, je veux que vous me fassiez la copie numérique de la journée suivante et que vous me l'envoyiez par mail.**

**\- Pourquoi ne pas faire directement sur l'ordinateur ?**

**\- Souvent mes rendez-vous changent, il faut en déplacer un pour en caser un plus important. Sur papier, c'est plus rapide à noter pas de saisie informatique à faire. Et nous ne sommes pas à l'abri d'une panne.**

**\- C'est vrai, oui. Vous avez dit que je prendrai les rendez-vous mais qu'en est-il des demandes de rendez-vous que je recevrai ?**

**\- Passez toujours par moi au début. Demandez confirmation. Par la suite, vous serez en mesure de savoir si c'est important ou non.**

**\- D'accord.**

**\- Je ****demanderai**** souvent à voir mon agenda papier. Donc il faut qu'il soit clair pour vous et pour moi. Mes rendez-vous personnels sont inscrits avec les rendez-vous professionnels.**

**\- Je l'ai constaté oui.**

**\- Pourquoi ?**

**\- Vous avez prévu de déjeuner à 13h avec votre fiancée.**

**\- Vous connaissez Jane ?**

**\- Non.**

**\- Vous avez cherché sur internet ?**

**\- Il fallait bien que je sache qui c****'était****.**

**\- Oui, c'est bien. Bon, ensuite... très important et très précieux... le répertoire de tous mes****contacts professionnels et personnels. C'est une copie. Comprenez bien qu'il n'y a que deux personnes à avoir ce répertoire, vous et moi. S'il y a la moindre fuite... je****saurai d'où ça vient. Gardez le précieusement et ne vous en servez qu'à ma demande.**

**\- C'est très clair. Je dois le laisser ici ?**

**\- Non, gardez****-****le sur vous. Il peut arriver que je vous contacte hors du bureau.**

**\- D'accord.**

**\- Un bout de brioche ?**

**\- Non merci.**

**\- Ah oui ! Bien sûr, les petit-déjeun****ers**** sont remboursés, tout ce que je vous demande d'acheter pour moi ne****doit pas être payé de votre poche, mettez-les en notes de frais.**

**\- C'est entendu.**

**\- Je vous fais visiter ?**

**\- Volontiers.**

**\- Suivez-moi... Donc vous avez travaillé 5 ans pour votre ancien patron ? Vous n'avez pas peur de le regretter ?**

**\- Si mais il faut bien voir ailleurs non ? Vous n'avez pas l'air méchant.**

**\- Je ne le suis pas, enfin je ne pense pas. Votre bureau Isabella. Vos codes sont dans le tiroir, vous pourrez les changer. Installez-vous comme bon vous semble, enfin... vous serez gentille de ne pas mettre du rose, des cœurs et des papillons partout.**

**\- On dirait que c'est du vécu.**

**\- J'avais vraiment besoin d'une nouvelle assistante !**

**\- Ne vous en faites pas, je me contenterai de petites fées princesses sur le devant du bureau.**

**\- Vous êtes sans pitié ! Venez.**

Je me reprochai immédiatement ma petite plaisanterie minable. Sérieusement, qu'est-ce qui m'avait pris ? Je le suivis à travers l'étage, il commença par me présenter le département de la comptabilité avec son directeur, Mike Newton. Nous allâmes ensuite visiter les bureaux concernant la communication, c'est Eric Yorkie qui nous reçut, chargé de tout ce qui était communication écrite, pub, presse, communiqué, discours...

**\- Eric ? Tanya n'est pas là ?**

**\- Pas encore Edward, elle a appelé pour dire qu'elle serait en retard****.**

**\- Oui, comme quasiment tous les matins... ****Tu ****bosse sur quoi là ?**

**\- Tanya veut que je prépare une annonce sur l'accord qui devrait se conclure entre nous et le Four Season.**

**\- Il n'y a rien de fait encore ! Ne le sort sors surtout pas avant mon feux feu vert ou celui d'Emmett.**

**\- T'en fais pas, je la connais. Sinon j'ai fini le discours de**** ta mère**** pour le gala de vendredi.**

**\- Je vais lui donné donner pour qu'elle y jette en œil, je vais la voir. Merci Eric.**

**\- Pas de quoi.**

Edward sortit du bureau, la feuille du discours entre les mains.

**\- Sachez qu'entre Tanya et nous tous, il y a un léger... froid. Elle se prend un peu pour ce qu'elle n'est pas et s'offre des libertés qu'elle ne devrait pas avoir. Nous avons beau la recadrer, rien n'y fait, heureusement pour elle que c'est l'une des meilleures dans son domaine.**

**\- J'ai lu quelques informations sur elle.**

**\- On peut pas y croire sans le voir. Enfin. Ici c'est le secteur de mon frère, Emmett, en management. Il est actuellement absent, il rencontre des investisseurs à New York. Si tout se passe bien, je prends le relais et vous et moi gagnons quelques jours dans la grosse pomme.**

**\- Je n'y suis jamais allée. Vous souhaitez étendre votre entreprise ?**

**\- Oui, ma mère souhaite ouvrir des bureaux là-bas. Ce n'est que le début du projet mais j'ai bon espoir.**

**\- Je vous le souhaite.**

**\- Merci. Ici c'est le domaine de ma mère. Tout se discute et se conclue ici. La salle là-bas c'est notre salle de réunion. Et tout autour, c'est le design, l'architecture et la création.**

**\- J'y suis passée lors de mon premier entretien.**

**\- Oui, le bureau de ma mère est ici.**

Edward frappa deux petits coups et la voix de sa mère nous autorisa à entrer.

**\- Bonjour maman.**

**\- Oh Edward, chéri, bonjour. Comment vas-tu ?**

**\- Bien et toi ? Tu as l'air épuisée.**

**\- Ton père est malade, je ne sais pas ce qu'il a... mais il a de la fièvre et mal à la tête. Enfin... tu le connais, à l'écouter j'aurais dû appeler la morgue aux moins quinze fois cette nuit.**

**\- Ma pauvre maman... Je lui achèterai des chocolats !**

**\- Il te dira que ce sont ses dernier avant la fin... je l'entends encore me dire ''****allez, c'est pas si dur... tu peux y arriver'' lorsque je mettais au monde ton énorme frère. Heureusement que les hommes ne connaissaient pas ça, vous ne le supporteriez pas ! **

Edward éclata de rire. Elle avait raison, les hommes sont douillets ou irresponsables. Mon père c'était, un jour, fait opérer d'un problème à la hanche et a à peine rentré, il s'était mis en tête de monter à l'échelle pour nettoyer les gouttières. Ma mère et moi avions dû y mettre toutes nos forces pour le persuader de rester tranquille.

**\- Maman, tu te souviens d'Isabella Swan ? Ma nouvelle assistante.**

**\- Oh oui. Bonjour Isabella.**

**\- Bonjour madame Cullen.**

**\- N'êtes-vous pas d'accord avec moi ? Les hommes ne connaissent pas la vraie douleur.**

**\- Je... n'ai pas d'enfant donc... mais sinon oui. Les hommes sont soit trop douillets et redeviennent des enfants au moindre bobo soit ils refusent d'accepter d'être malade et deviennent inconscients de certains risques.**

**\- Je suis heureuse d'entendre quelqu'un de mon avis.**

**\- Bon, j'interviens avant que vous montiez une association contre les hommes malades et insupportables. Maman, voici ton discours pour vendredi, Eric vient de me le donner.**

**\- Merci je vais le lire.**

**\- Tanya est en retard.**

**\- Je sais, Angela venait de raccrocher avec elle quand je suis arrivée, elle m'a prévenue. Je vais demander à Rosalie si elle ne peut pas modifier certaines choses de son contrat.**

**\- D'accord. Rosalie est notre avocate Isabella. Je vous la présenterai lors de son prochain passage chez nous.**

Je hochai la tête, appréciant qu'il me me précise de qui ils parlaient. Edward qui s'était assis se releva et embrassa sa mère sur la joue.

**\- Je te laisse maman. Je dois finir avec Isabella et j'ai du travail.**

**\- Oui d'accord. À plus tard mon garçon. Bon courage Isabella et bienvenue.**

**\- Merci beaucoup madame.**

Edward me fit signe de passer devant lui en me tenant la porte, je sortis du bureau pour retourner au sien.

**\- Vous avez des frères et sœurs Isabella ?**

**\- Non. Juste moi et mes parents.**

**\- Je ne sais plus le nombre de fois où j'ai rêvé d'être fils unique...**

**\- C'est ennuyant.**

**\- Ah oui ?**

**\- C'est mon avis.**

**\- Vous n'êtes pas bavarde, je me trompe.**

**\- Non. Parler de moi, n'est pas mon fort.**

**\- Je vois. Venez, nous allons signer votre contrat.**

Il nous restait une demi-heure, durant ce temps, je lus mon contrat avec lui et finis par le signer. Tout semblait correct. Je signai les deux exemplaires et en gardai un pour moi.

**\- Bien, c'est officiel maintenant, vous êtes mon assistante.**

**\- Je dois donc vous rappeler que dans 4 minutes vous avez une réunion.**

**\- Exact ! Je vous laisse, je n'aurai pas besoin de vous. Vous pouvez vous installer et regarde****r**** les documents, agenda et répertoire que je vous ai donnés. Ah oui, nos deux ordinateurs sont connectés ensemble. Vous avez accès à mes fichiers, c'est plus simple quand vous avez à envoyer des mails pour moi. Si vous avez des questions, notez-les et je vous r****é****pondrai du mieux possible. Ça marche ?**

**\- Oui. Allez-y, ne soyez pas en retard, ça donne mauvais genre. Vous avez réservé pour votre déjeun****er**** ou je dois le faire ?**

**\- Euh... je sais plus. J'ai marqué quoi ?**

**\- Déjeun****er**** Jane.**

**\- Donc je n'ai pas réservé. R****é****servez Italien... ou non... euh... chez Barney. C'est dans le répertoire. Merci.**

Je le laissai sortir en premier puis allai retrouver mon bureau. Je m'y installai et allumai l'ordinateur, tapai mes codes et les changeai. Le fond d'écran était simple mais il me convenait, noir avec le logo de l'entreprise au centre de couleur blanche. Je pris ensuite le répertoire et cherchai l'adresse du restaurant. Tout était soigneusement classé. La partie professionnelle en ordre alphabétique, la partie personnelle, là aussi, les noms étaient répertoriés suivant les noms de famille. Il y avait aussi les adresses utiles. Avec différents titres '' Sport '', '' Restaurant '' '' Traiteur '' ''Fleuriste '' Et j'en passe.

J'allai donc à la page restaurant du répertoire et composai le numéro du restaurant choisi par Edward. Je tombai sur un répondeur d'accueil qui m'informait que mon appel serait traité dans les plus brefs délais, le tout avec un musique de Beethoven... ou un autre de ses confrères, bref du classique. Une voix snobinarde d'homme me répondit après dix minutes.

**\- Restaurant Barney's. Bonjour, que puis-je pour vous ?**

**\- Bonjour. Isabella Swan, je souhaiterais réserver une table pour deux pour aujourd'hui 13h.**

**\- Nous sommes désolés mais nous sommes complets madame. Je peux vous réserver une table pour le 12 mai au plus tôt.**

Le 12 mai ? C'est dans deux mois ! Je connaissais la phrase magique... ça marchait à tous les coups en Floride.

**\- Oh très bien, j'en informerai mon patron, monsieur Edward Cullen et sa fiancée. Pensez-vous que chez...**

Je regardai le nom du restaurant qui suivait, The Fermont.

**\- Pensez-vous que chez The Fermont, ils auront de la place pour 13h ?**

**\- Monsieur Edward Cullen ?**

**\- Oui, je suis son assistante.**

**\- Je vois. Oh... une table vient de se décommander, pour deux et à 13h. Quel hasard !**

**\- Oui c'est fou comme la vie est bien faite. Donc à 13h ? C'est noté ?**

**\- Oui mademoiselle...**

**\- Swan. Isabella Swan. Monsieur Cullen n'aura qu'une heure pour manger.**

**\- C'est entendu. Au plaisir mademoiselle Swan.**

**\- Oui au revoir, merci.**

Je raccrochai, victorieuse et fière de moi ! Durant le temps de la réunion à laquelle mon patron assistait, je lus et réorganisai l'agenda à ma façon, je notai sur une feuille à part les noms que je ne connaissais pas. Il me restait une heure et demie avant la fin de la réunion et j'avais déjà terminé mon inspection. J'allais commencer à connaître les personnes inconnues de l'agenda quand mon portable vibra. Un message d'Edward ?

**De ; Edward Cullen**

**Vous vous en sortez ?**

Je me hâtai de répondre.

**Envoyer à : Edward Cullen. **

**Oui. Agenda lu et organisé à ma façon (clair et compréhensible) Table chez Barney réservée, 13h et j'ai précisé que vous n'aviez qu'une heure. **

La réponse ne fut pas immédiate. une ou deux minutes passèrent

**De : Edward Cullen **

**Venez ! **

Houlà... en essayant de garder mon assurance, j'allai jusqu'à la salle de réunion. Je frappai et n'attendis pas qu'on me réponde pour entrer. Je me fit discrète, je savais le faire. Sur une dizaine de personne, seules deux tournèrent rapidement la tête vers moi. Je me faufilai jusqu'à Edward alors que le type qui parlait, continuait son exposé. Je chuchotai.

**\- Monsieur Cullen ?**

**\- Vous avez vraiment eu une table chez Barney ?**

**\- Oui pourquoi ?**

**\- Aucune de mes assistantes n'a réussi à m'en avoir une pour le jour même ! J'ai toujours dû appeler moi-même. **

**\- Elles n'étaient pas moi. J'ai mon astuce.**

**\- Qui est ?**

**\- Dire que vous serez déçu mais ravi d'aller voir ailleurs.**

**\- Vous êtes géniale. Vous avez du temps ?**

**\- Oui.**

**\- Vous pouvez me sortir le dossier budgétaire de l'année dernière ? Ce qui m'intéresse c'est le rapport et la conclusion, faites-moi en une copie, je me moque des études de marché et tout le reste. On la fait courte. Lisez le rapport et surlignez-moi les grandes phrases. **

**\- Très bien.**

**\- Vous avez votre pause déjeuner à 12h30 Isabella, jusqu'à 14h.**

**\- Autre chose ?**

**\- Non, merci. Bien joué Isabella**

**\- Merci.**

Je sortis aussi discrètement que j'étais entrée et fis ce qu'il m'avait demandé. Je ne compris pas grand chose à ce rapport, je ne savais rien de la réunion avec Tanya tout à l'heure, je ne savais pas ce qu'il fallait que je cherche. Mon seul indice était qu'il y avait marqué '' Budget pub '' mais je ne savais pas s'il fallait revoir ce budget à la hausse ou à la baisse. Je sélectionnai quand même ce qui me semblait important. À 12h30, Edward arriva vers moi, l'air penseur les yeux sur son téléphone, il ne me regarda même pas et s'engouffra dans son bureau pour en ressortir dix minutes plus tard.

**\- Je vais déjeuner. À tout à l'heure.**

**\- Bon appétit.**

**\- Merci.**

Il partit et je décidai de sortir manger à mon tour, je mourrais de faim ! J'avais une heure et demie, largement le temps de rentrer chez moi. Je retrouvai mon chat et pris le temps de me détendre un peu. J'étais contente de ma matinée, Edward était sympa, il me testait et il savait me féliciter quand il était content de moi, pour le moment ! Il avait essayé de me faire la conversation à mon sujet mais n'avait pas insisté en voyant que j'avais été réticente. Je verrais bien, j'avais un mois de période d'essai.

Mon repas avalé, les câlins à mon chat donnés, je repartis au travail. En arrivant, cinq minutes à peine plus tôt que l'heure prévue, je posai mes affaires, rallumai mon ordinateur et repris mon travail. À 14h20 Edward arriva, visiblement énervé mais il se força à se montrer correct avec moi.

**\- Vous avez mon dossier ?**

**\- Oui le voilà. Je peux vous demander quelque chose ? Où ce n'est pas le moment.**

**\- Quoi ?**

**\- J'aimerais avoir un briefing sur l'entreprise. J'avoue ne pas savoir ce que je cherche et je dois, je pense, être au courant de certaines choses pour pouvoir vous assister du mieux possible.**

**\- Oui... ouais... je vais vous trouver ça. C'est tout ?**

**\- Oui.**

**\- Très bien, je vais voir Tanya. ****P****réparez la même chose pour mon rendez-vous suivant, rapport, conclusion et les grandes lignes.**

**\- Bien.**

Il prit le dossier que j'avais préparé et partit. J'allai demander le dossier de l'hôtel Four Seasons et me mis au travail tout en répondant au téléphone, prenant des messages et des demandes de rendez-vous. L'après-midi passa vite, je terminai quand Edward m'informa qu'il allait partir et que notre journée était finie. Il prit l'ascenseur avec moi .

**\- Je suis content de votre première journée. Très content.**

**\- J'ai aimé travailler pour vous aussi.**

**\- Je vous ferai envoyer un récapitulatif de l'entreprise, comment elle se porte, nos projets, les négociations en cours...**

**\- Merci.**

**\- Passez une bonne soirée Bella.**

**\- Vous aussi, bon tennis !**

**\- Merci.**

**\- 9h demain ?**

**\- Oui.**

Je hochai la tête et sortis de l'ascenseur avant lui. Je quittai le bâtiment sans me retourner, j'étais fatiguée et j'avais hâte de rentrer chez moi, prendre une bonne douche. Juste avant d'entrer chez moi, je reçus un message.

**De : Edward Cullen**

**Tout est envoyé sur votre boite mail. **

**Cordialement.**

Je ne répondis pas, il n'y avait rien à dire. Je pris une douche, préparai de quoi grignoter et m'installai sur le lit, avec mon chat à lire le dossier de cinquante pages que m'avait envoyé Edward Cullen. Visiblement, les grandes lignes et les versions courtes étaient destinées qu'à une personne... lui.

* * *

**Et voilà.  
**

**Qu'en pensez-vous ?  
**

**Dite moi tout, continuons d'exploser les compteurs.**

**à la semaine prochaine**

**Biz**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonsoir =)**

**Et voici le chapitre.**

**Encore un énorme Merci pour vos reviews c'est juste le top =))))**

**Merci à Lydie pour les corrections.**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Un mois de travail... un mois que je me pliais en quatre pour satisfaire mon patron et lui prouver que j'étais une bonne recrue. Bon je n'étais pas très appréciée au bureau, on me surnommait '' la porte de prison '' ça voulait dire ce que ça voulait dire. Je m'en moquais. Aujourd'hui, je devais faire le bilan avec Edward, il devait me dire s'il me gardait ou non. J'étais certaine de rester.

**\- Isabella ? Je...**

Je fis signe à mon patron de ne plus parler, j'étais au téléphone à prendre un rendez-vous, il me regarda surpris mais attendit sagement.

**-... très bien monsieur Duncan... rendez-vous jeudi prochain, à 17h15 à votre cabinet. Au revoir monsieur. **

Je raccrochai et me tournai vers Edward qui croisait les bras, les sourcils levés.

**\- Vous venez de me dire de me taire là ?**

**\- Non. Je n'ai rien dit.**

**\- Votre signe voulait dire ça. Vous êtes surprenante... allez, suivez-moi, on va parler un peu.**

Je pris mes dossiers et le suivis dans son bureau, il s'assit et je me mis face à lui.

**\- Qui est Monsieur Duncan ?**

**\- Votre dentiste. Je vous prenais un rendez-vous.**

**\- Pardon ? Mais je ne vous ai jamais demandé ça !**

**\- Votre mère si. Elle m'a ordonné de le faire. Ça fait trois jours qu'elle me demande si vous avez pris l'initiative de le faire. Ce matin, elle m'a demandé de le faire sous peine de sanction...**

**\- Mais de quoi elle se mêle ! Mes dents sont parfaites ! Non ?**

**\- Je ne suis pas dentiste... il y a autre chose.**

**\- Ah non Isabella ! Vous n'avez pas...**

**\- Appelé votre médecin traitant pour le rappel de vaccin ? Si... Lundi. Il vient ici.**

**\- Ici ? Pourquoi ici ?**

**\- Votre mère m'a dit que vous aviez une fâcheuse tendance à ne pas vous présenter au cabinet. Alors elle m'a dit de le faire venir ici.**

**\- Fait chier merde !**

**\- Je suis désolée... j'aurais dû vous prévenir...**

**\- C'est pas votre faute, c****'est ****celle de ma mère. Bref, je parlerai à ma mère plus tard. Comment vous sentez-vous Isabella ? Le travail vous convient ?**

**\- C'est parfait oui.**

**\- Pour ma part, je suis très satisfait. Vous êtes efficace et rapide. Je trouve que nous sommes une bonne équipe.**

**\- J'ai donc réussi la mise à l'épreuve ?**

**\- Pas tout à fait... Vous vous souvenez du trombinoscope que je vous donné il y a deux jours ?**

**\- Oui.**

**\- Et bien, il faudra vous en servir ce soir ma chère Isabella !**

**\- Ce soir ?**

**\- Je vous invite à une soirée, une vente aux enchères. Il est fort conseillé d'accepter cette invitation Isabella. À titre professionnel, ma cavalière officielle est bien sûr Jane Volturi.**

**\- Bien sûr... vous avez besoin de moi pour vous dire qui est qui... Je viendrai.**

**\- Parfait, disons 20h, je vous enverrai une voiture. Soyez à l'heure.**

**\- Je le serai.**

**\- Merci Isabella. Autre chose... je m'inquiète un peu pour vous.**

**\- Vous vous inquiétez pour moi ? À quel sujet ?**

**\- D'habitude, les nouveaux dans le cabinet sont très bien reçus et se f****ont**** facilement des amis. J'ai remarqué que personne ne venait vers vous... que le midi vous déjeuniez seule.**

**\- Oh ça ! Ce n'est rien, tout va bien.**

**\- Vous êtes sûre ? Je ne voudrais pas que vous vous sentiez exclue ou mal...**

**\- Non, non. Ne vous en faites pas. Je vous assure.**

**\- Très bien. Bien... Vous pouvez me sortir le dossier sur New York je vous prie ? Mon frère, ne va pas tarder à arriver.**

**\- Tout de suite.**

Je sortis du bureau avec mes affaires pour rejoindre le mien. Je vérifiai si des messages avaient été reçus sur le répondeur et si des mails avaient été envoyés dans la boite de réception. Je transmis à Edward ce qui était important. Je cherchai ensuite le dossier voulu. 30 secondes plus tard, un énorme colosse à la carrure d'un ours s'avança en sifflotant ou en saluant les employés qu'il croissait.

C'était la première fois que je voyais Emmett Cullen en personne. J'avais bien sûr vu beaucoup de photos, j'avais même appris qu'il était marié avec Rosalie, l'avocate de la société, depuis 2 ans. Ils s'étaient mariés à Las Vegas en secret. Plus il approchait, plus Emmett avait l'air sympathique, il avait l'œil rieur et semblait avoir un sourire permanent sur le visage. Il s'arrêta à mon niveau et tendit sa main vers moi. Je saisis son énorme paluche.

**\- Bonjour, je suis Emmett Cullen. Vous êtes la nouvelle ?**

**\- Isabella Swan. Enchantée.**

**\- De même. Mon frère est disponible ?**

**\- Je vais lui demander.**

Je pris le téléphone et appelai la ligne de mon patron.

**\- Oui ?**

**\- Votre frère est là monsieur Cullen.**

**\- Faites-le entrer. Vous avez mon dossier ?**

**\- Je vous l'apporte.**

**\- Merci.**

Je raccrochai et me levai, le dossier dans les mains.

**\- Votre frère est prêt.**

**\- Ok.**

J'allai frapper à la porte du bureau et ouvris la porte. Je laissai passer Emmett en premier. Ce dernier alla prendre son frère dans ses bras pour une brève étreinte.

**\- Alors New-York ?**

**\- Trop bien, nous sommes allés voi****r**** le match de baseball Yankee contre Mariners !**

**\- J'ai vu le match à la télé ! On les a massacrés !**

**\- Tu peux le dire oui ! C'était énorme, l'ambiance était topissime ! C'est pas avec Jane que tu feras ça mon vieux !**

**\- Oui oh ça va. Bon, j'espère que tu as autre chose à me raconter que le match de baseball.**

**\- J'ai fait mon job ouais.**

Edward me fit signe et je lui donnai le dossier.

**\- Merci Isabella. Vous pouvez nous apporter un café ?**

**\- Comment le souhaitez-vous ?**

**\- Un noir pour mon frère, sans sucre. Toujours un latté pour moi.**

**\- Autre chose ?**

**\- Non, merci.**

**\- Très bien.**

Je sortis et me rendis à la machine à café, pas le genre de machin qu'on trouve dans les lieux publics et salle d'attente, ni celle que l'on a chez soi, cette machine était, j'en suis certaine, destinée à être dans les café de la ville. Dans mon ancien job, on buvait du jus de chaussette, là c'était délicieux et à volonté ! Je me suis même demandé une fois si je n'allais pas prendre un thermos pour en emporter chez moi. J'ai renoncé. La commande des frères Cullen prête, j'allai frapper au bureau et déposai le plateau près d'eux. Edward lorgna un des croissants que j'avais rajoutés avant d'interrompre Emmett qui parlait de fonds d'investissement.

**\- Isabella... vous cherchez à m'engraisser ?**

**\- Si je ne vous sav****ais**** pas sportif, je ne les aurais pas rajoutés.**

**\- C'est dingue, cette fille bosse pour moi depuis un mois et je ne pourrais déjà plus m'en passer...**

Emmett rit et parla tout en prenant une bouchée de son croissant, moi j'étais à la porte du bureau en train de sortir.

**\- Fais gaffe... tu vas tomber amoureux !**

**\- Non et j'aurais même pas ma chance, elle est du genre zéro sentiment. Elle est efficace mais pas très sociable, ils l'appellent '' la reine des glaces '' ou '' porte de prison ''. Bref, moi ça me change des autres dindes qui se trémoussaient. Bon, les fonds d'investissement ?**

Je refermai la porte, vexée mais je savais qu'il avait raison. Pourtant, l'entendre me faisait beaucoup de mal, je n'avais pas toujours été comme ça. Un peu hagarde, j'allai m'asseoir à mon bureau et fixai mon écran. Pourquoi ces mots, totalement vrais, me faisaient autant de mal. Je me sentis faiblir, comme si j'allais pleurer. Non il ne fallait pas que je pleure, pas ici.

**\- Bonjour. Tout va bien ?**

Je sursautai légèrement et me trouvai face à une grande blonde avec un visage d'ange et un corps de rêve. Ses cheveux descendaient jusqu'au milieu de son dos, fins, brillants et souples. Ses grands yeux bleus étaient captivants, ses lèvres fines semblaient être dessinées par le meilleur artiste du monde et lorsqu'elle me sourit, ses dents parfaitement alignées révélèrent un blanc éclatant. Elle avait le physique d'une miss Amérique, je suis même sûre qu'elle avait participé à des concours de beauté et qu'elle en était toujours sortie victorieuse. Voilà... maintenant, je me sentais insociable et moche ! Ma journée était un désastre. Je me repris cependant.

**\- Oui, pardon. Que puis-je pour vous ?**

\- **Je suis Rosalie Cullen. Vous êtes... ?**

**\- Isabella Swan, l'assistante de monsieur Cullen. Je sais qui vous êtes, la femme d'Emmett Cullen et l'avocate du cabinet.**

**\- Tant mieux, ça fera gagner du temps. Les garçons sont là ?**

**\- Oui. Je vais les prévenir de votre arrivée. Désirez-vous que je vous apporte à boire ou à manger ?**

**\- Volontiers, de la limonade s'il vous plaît.**

De la limonade ? C'est pas surdosé en sucre pour une fille comme elle ? Je pris le téléphone et appelai la ligne 1.

**\- Oui.**

**\- Madame Rosalie Cullen est là. Je la fais entrer ?**

**\- Oui merci. Tout va bien ?**

**\- Oui.**

**\- Ok.**

Je raccrochai et fis entrer Rosalie dans le bureau. Je vis juste Edward se lever en même temps qu'Emmett, ce dernier se pencha pour embrasser sa femme. Je soupirai, refermai la porte et allai chercher le verre de limonade qu'elle m'avait demandé. En retournant dans le bureau, je les vis rire, visiblement suite à une plaisanterie d'Emmett. Je posai le verre devant l'avocate et repartis sans demander mon reste.

Le reste de ma journée fut assez calme, personne ne vint m'embêter, Edward enchaînait les rendez-vous et réunions. Ce n'est qu'a 17h qu'il sortit de son bureau pour me dire de partir qu'il n'avait, pour le moment plus besoin de moi. Je pris donc le chemin de chez moi, sur la route, je reçus un message d'Edward me rappelant la soirée de ce soir.

En arrivant dans mon appartement, je filai prendre une douche. Il me restait trois heures, j'allai m'allonger et mis mon réveil pour m'offrir deux heures de repos. Mon chat contre moi, je me mis rapidement à somnoler. Comme prévu, la chanson _Hurt _de Christina Aguilera retentit pour me réveiller. Cette chanson c'était ce que je ressentais, elle me rappelait mes fautes et leurs conséquences.

Je me levai rapidement, je ne pris pas le temps de manger, les soirs de gala était toujours accompagnés d'un buffet contenant plus de nourriture que d'invités. Je mangerai donc là-bas. J'enfilai une robe bleue nuit, certainement ma robe préférée. Elle était assez moulante, avec un col bateau, des manches longues tout en dentelle laissant apparaître la peau de mes bras, le bas de la robe m'arrivait juste un peu au-dessus du genou.

Je coiffai mes cheveux en les plaçant sur le côté de façon à ce qu'ils se placent sur mon épaule gauche. Je pris le temps de les faire onduler un peu au fer à boucler pour qu'ils donnent l'impression d'une cascade de boucles. Je me maquillai très légèrement, un peu de fond de teint, du blush, du mascara et un peu de rouge à lèvre rose. Je mis des escarpins noirs à bout rond, j'attrapai une veste, mon sac et une caresse à mon chat plus tard, je sortis. Garée devant chez moi, une berline noire aux vitres fumées attendait. Un type en costume noir sortit et s'avança vers moi. Grand, musclé, brun et mat de peau. Il me fit un signe de tête avant de parler.

**\- Isabella Swan ?**

**\- Oui.**

**\- Je suis Paul, le chauffeur de Monsieur Cullen, il m'a demandé de venir vous chercher.**

**\- Très bien. Merci.**

Il m'ouvrit la portière et je me glissai sur la banquette en cuir beige. Paul monta à son tour et sans un mot prit la route. Je saisis alors ma tablette pour observer une dernière fois le visage des hommes et femmes qu'Edward m'avait donné afin de le renseigner sur leur noms et leur fonctions.

**\- Mademoiselle ?**

**\- Oui ?**

**\- Nous sommes arrivés.**

**\- Déjà ? Merci.**

Je rangeai ma tablette après avoir regardé l'heure, il y avait eu 20 minutes de trajet, je n'avais rien vu passer. Paul m'ouvrit la portière et me salua. Je regardai l'endroit où j'étais, je ne connaissais pas ce bâtiment mais c'était très beau, on aurait dit un temple grec avec toute ses colonnes et sa forme en cube. Il y avait des lumières partout, des journalistes et des photographes. Sans m'attarder, j'entrai dans le bâtiment, confiai mon manteau et mon sac au vestiaire. Après renseignements, j'appris qu'Edward était arrivé, je partis donc à sa recherche.

**\- Isabella ?**

Je me retournai pour faire face à mon patron. Il portait un costume trois pièces gris foncé, chemise blanche et une cravate de la même couleur que le costume. Il était très élégant. Il me regarda de la tête aux pieds, surpris je dirais.

**\- Je vous cherchais monsieur.**

**\- Je vous ai vue passer mais je n'étais pas sûr. Vous êtes ravissante. Vraiment. Le bleu vous change du noir que vous portez au bureau.**

**\- Merci.**

**\- Venez, nous sommes là-bas. La première partie de la soirée sera consacrée aux rencontres, on salue, on congratule, on rit des blagues ennuyeuses... bref c'est là que j'ai besoin de vous. Ensuite, il y a le discours et pour finir, le repas avec la vente****.****V****ous serez placée à côté de moi rassurez-vous.**

Zut ! Pas de buffet ! J'allais mourir de faim. Je le suivis jusqu'au groupe de sa famille. Esmée, vêtue d'une longue robe noire, coiffée d'un chignon lâche très étudié, elle était au bras de son mari, Carlisle Cullen que je rencontrais pour la première fois. Habillé d'un smoking et d'un nœud papillon, il ressemblait un peu a Edward, il avait la même forme de visage et les mêmes yeux.

**\- Papa ? Voici Isabella Swan, mon assistante.**

**\- Bonsoir Isabella, Carlisle Cullen.**

**\- Enchantée.**

Esmée me sourit et posa sa main sur mon épaule. Tout mon corps se tendit, je frissonnai et serrai les dents. Elle dut s'en apercevoir car elle fronça les sourcil et retira sa main.

**\- Isabella, vous êtes ravissante !**

**\- Merci. Vous êtes tous très élégants.**

**\- Merci. Je suis navrée de vous avoir demandé d'appeler le dentiste et le médecin pour Edward, je ne pensais pas qu'il réagirait comme un enfant de quatre ans !**

**\- Aucun problème. J'ai toujours mon travail, c'est le principal.**

**\- Oui.**

Un soupir d'agacement se fit entendre, Jane Volturi, elle portait une robe noire qui lui tombait aux mollets, à manches longues avec un col claudine blanc et des petites chaussures noires vernies qui m'allaient très bien en maternelle. Elle était coiffée d'un chignon très strict, pas un cheveux blond de dépassait. Sa tenue la faisait ressembler à bonne sœur, elle avait l'air pincé. Je n'étais pas très accueillante comme fille, mais elle, elle l'était encore moins. J'étais encore plus vexée des propos d'Edward à mon égard en voyant sa fiancé.

Un homme, que j'identifiai comme étant Aro Volturi, était également présent. Pour le décrire, je dirais qu'il ressemblait... à un rapace ! Des petits yeux plissés, un visage aquilin, une expression de prédateur qui ne le quittait pas. Il faisait presque peur. Emmett et Rosalie étaient là aussi, en costume noir pour l'un et une robe fourreau rouge pour l'autre. Elle m'énerve cette fille !

Je saluai tout ce petit monde, Emmett fut le plus chaleureux dans sa réponse, Rosalie se contenta de sourire, Aro Volturi inclina la tête et Jane ne savait faire que soupirer. Edward passa un bras autour de la taille de sa fiancée et embrassa sa joue. Elle ne broncha pas. J'allai me mettre un peu en retrait à attendre qu'Edward bouge pour bouger.

De temps en temps, il se retournait vers moi pour s'assurer que j'étais là. Au bout d'un moment, il me fit signe de le suivre, lui et sa petite amie coincée se dirigèrent vers une femme, forte, les cheveux grisonnants et beaucoup trop de bijoux sur elle. Je m'avançai le plus possible d'Edward et chuchotai pour lui.

**\- Emeline de Brus. Principale donatrice de votre association pour les enfants trisomiques. Elle a****déboursé plus de 2 millions de dollars l'année dernière pour vous. Pourquoi ? Sa petite-fille, Linda, est atteinte de cette pathologie.**

**\- Quel âge ?**

**\- 7 ans. Votre association lui a permis d'aller voir Beyonce en concert et de la rencontrer. Elle vous a fait un dessin pour vous remercier. **

**\- Merci. Madame De Brus ! Ravi de vous voir, comment allez-vous ? Vous connaissez Jane ? Ma fiancée.**

La discussion s'engagea, principalement entre Edward et la généreuse donatrice. Jane hocha juste la tête de temps en temps. Après une discussion d'environ 15 minutes, Edward prit congé et se tourna vers moi.

**\- Ensuite ?**

Je regardai autour de moi et remarquai un homme allant sur la quarantaine.

**\- Là-bas Oliver Jobson.**

**\- Oh... je vois... j'ai refusé combien de fois de jouer au golf avec lui ?**

**\- Trois fois déjà. En une semaine.**

**\- Je déteste le golf.**

**\- Il hésite à investir dans votre projet pour New-York. Vous ne pouvez pas refuser une nouvelle fois. Vous avez un temps libre d'une heure mercredi de 14h à 15h. Ça sera le bon moment pour le persuader d'investir.**

**\- Pourquoi pas Emmett ?**

**\- Ne vous****vexez pas. Il déteste perdre, il voit Emmett comme un sérieux challenger.**

**\- Le connard ! Je déteste le golf.**

**\- Tant mieux. Vous avez donc plus de chance de le convaincre. Il ne donnera pas son argent si vous le battez.**

Il me fit une moue et partit vers le joueur de golf mauvais perdant. Comme prévu, Edward aurait golf mercredi à 14h. La première partie de soirée se passa comme ça durant encore plus d'une heure. Puis quelqu'un que je ne connaissais pas fit un discours pour remercier toutes les personnes présentes de leur future générosité. Moi j'avais faim c'est tout !

Enfin, on nous demanda de nous diriger vers les tables, j'évitai soigneusement tout contact avec les invités trop pressés d'aller manger. Ça me rappelait mes années collège, tous se précipitaient au self pour manger, comme s'il n'y aurait pas assez de nourriture pour tout le monde. Les Cullen/Volturi trouvèrent rapidement leur table et tout le monde s'installa sauf moi. Il était évident qu'il manquait un nom et un couvert. Edward restait debout avec moi, surpris par la situation.

**\- Il manque un couvert ! Où est la place d'Isabella ? Jane ? C'est toi qui t'es occupée de ça non ? Je t'avais demandé de mettre Isabella sur la liste.**

**\- Vraiment ? J'ai dû oublier, ce n'est pas important.**

Elle déplia soigneusement sa serviette blanche qu'elle mit sur ses genoux en la lissant, sa voix était enfantine, avec une intonation dégoulinant de mépris.

**\- Mais enfin Jane, ce n'est pas corect !**

**\- Ce n'est qu****e**** ton assistante, si elle n'est pas contente, elle part et tu trouveras quelqu'un d'autre. Assied****s-****toi, tout le monde nous regarde.**

**\- Isabella...**

**\- Non, ce n'est rien. Vous n'avez plus besoin de moi, c'est légitime. Passez une bonne fin de soirée et un bon week-end. Au revoir.**

Je fis demi-tour le plus rapidement possible, humiliée et morte de faim. Je me demandai aussi comment j'allais rentrer chez moi. Je récupérai mon sac et ma veste au vestiaire et sortis. Il n'y avait plus personne, plus de journalistes ou photographes. Je m'assis sur les marches, enlevai mes chaussures et sortis ma tablette. Je ne savais même pas où j'étais.

**\- Mademoiselle Swan ?**

Je relevai la tête, c'était Paul le chauffeur.

**\- Vous n'êtes pas à l'intérieur ?**

**\- Visiblement non !**

**\- Tout va bien ?**

**\- Jane Volturi a oublié de me mettre sur la liste des convives. Je ne sais même pas****où je suis, je suis morte de faim, j'ai mal à la tête, mal aux pieds, fatiguée, humiliée et énervée !**

**\- Quelle peste celle là ! Je peux m'asseoir ?**

**\- Si ça vous chante.**

**\- Monsieur Cullen n'a rien dit ?**

**\- Non.**

**\- Il gueulera plus tard. Je ne sais pas se qu'ils foutent ensemble ces deux****-****là. Ils n'arrêtent pas de se crier dessus.**

**\- Je m'en moque de leur histoire.**

Mon téléphone sonna, Edward. Je secouai la tête et répondis plus par obligation que par plaisir.

**\- Oui.**

**\- Isabella, je suis navré, je... je suis honteux, indigné ! Elle ne l'emportera pas****croyez-moi. Où êtes-vous ?**

**\- En route pour chez moi.**

**\- Par quel moyen ?**

**\- Le moyen de mes jambes.**

**\- Laissez-moi dire à Paul de vous raccompagner.**

**\- Non merci.**

**\- Soyez raisonnable.**

Ah ! Je savais où j'étais, il y avait un arrêt de bus à cinq minutes d'ici qui me ramènerait chez moi. Je rangeai ma tablette dans mon sac et remis mes chaussures.

**\- Je dois vous laissez, ma batterie est faible. Bonne soirée, bon week-end et à lundi.**

**\- Isabella... bien, à lundi. Je sais qu'il est inutile de batailler avec vous. Faites attention à vous. Au revoir. **

Je raccrochai et me tournai vers Paul.

**\- Je vais rentrer, j'ai un bus pas loin.**

**\- Je vous accompagne à l'arrêt. Juste par précaution et je n'ai rien d'autre à faire en attendant le patron.**

**\- Comme vous voulez.**

Nous nous levâmes et prîmes la direction de l'arrêt de bus. D'après les horaires, le prochain était dans 10 minutes.

**\- Ne soyez pas en colère après Edward. C'est un homme bien. C'est elle qui est mauvaise.**

**\- Tout va bien.**

**\- Ils ne vivent même pas ensemble. Je pense qu'au début il l'aimait mais plus maintenant, du moins beaucoup moins qu'avant.**

**\- Je ne tiens pas à savoir tout ça.**

**\- Je voulais juste vous le dire. Je travaille pour Edward depuis trois ans, je le connais bien.**

**\- Je ne suis pas en colère. Merci Paul.**

**\- Je vous en prie. Je pense que l'on se reverra.**

**\- Oui, certainement. Bonne soirée.**

Je montai dans le bus et m'assis à la première place disponible. Je soupirai... au début vexée et humiliée mais maintenant, j'étais calmée et je me faisais une raison. Je ne faisais pas partie de leur famille, j'étais présente seulement pour aider Edward lors des rencontres, il n'avait pas besoin que je l'aide à tenir sa fourchette !

Arrivée dans ma rue, je m'arrêtai prendre un sandwich, je l'attaquai sur le chemin jusqu'à mon immeuble. Je montai jusqu'à chez moi, le sandwich déjà fini, j'avais pourtant encore faim. J'envoyai valser mes chaussures dans l'entrée, balançai ma veste sur le canapé, laissai mon sac sur la table et allai me jeter sur mon frigo pour dévorer tout ce que je pris ensuite une douche et allai me coucher. Quand j'y pense quand même... la soirée avait bien commencé... mais j'étais rassurée, il y avait plus froide que moi. Il y avait Jane ! Finalement, je ne devais pas être si affreuse que ça... Hum... sauf qu'elle est fiancée à quelqu'un elle ! Bref... il faut dormir ! Tout ça ne m'atteindrait pas !

* * *

**Et voilà. **

**Alors les présentations ? **

**Allons-nous continuer à exploser les scores de Review ? **

**A très vite pour la suite**

**Biz**

**Lexi**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonsoir**

**Et voici un nouveau chapitre. **

**MERCI pour toutes les reviews, Merci à celle à qui je ne peux pas répondre...**

**Merci à Lydie pour la correction. **

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Lundi 8h55, un café latté supplément crème sans sucre dans une main et un pain au chocolat dans l'autre, j'arrivais au bureau, Edward n'était pas encore là. Comme à mon habitude, je déposai son petit-déjeuner sur son bureau et allai me préparer un café, le deuxième de la journée. Mon patron voulait payer ses consommations, moi non, en plus nous avions une excellente machine à café... j'imagine que ça donne un genre spécial de boire dans un gobelet Starbucks !

**\- … Il paraît qu'elle a été humiliée ! Qu'elle est ****presque ****partie en courant.**

**\- J'aurai pas pitié d'elle ! Franchement, c'est bien fait. Elle se croit la reine du monde ou quoi ? C'est pas parce qu'elle suit Edward comme un petit chien que ça lui donne tous les droits, n'est-ce pas ? Franchement !**

Je respirai un bon coup, je savais qu'on parlait de moi. Je n'allais pas me laisser démonter par les autres. Je me redressai, levai la tête et sortis du local de pause. Tanya, une fausse blonde ridicule, refaite de partout qui devait sa place à son riche papa, et Lauren, une anorexique dépressive qui faisait tout le sale boulot de Tanya, s'apprêtaient à entrer. En me voyant, Lauren se décomposa et se cacha derrière Tanya. En revanche, l'autre m'adressa un sourire malsain.

**\- Swan, le week-end ****s****'est bien passé ?**

**\- Très bien oui.**

**\- Et le gala de vendredi ?**

**\- Excellent oui. Pardon, mais j'ai du travail.**

**\- Bien sûr, bien sûr... Franchement, à ta place, j'aurais été effondrée.**

**\- C'est mon patron, pas mon ami, ni mon petit-ami. Ça m'est égal, voilà un des nombreux points qui f****on****t que nous sommes différentes. Bonne journée.**

Je passai devant elles sans sourciller et allai à mon bureau. Edward était là puisque la porte de son bureau était ouverte et que j'avais sur mon bureau des dossiers à classer. Je jetai un œil sur l'agenda, le premier rendez-vous n'était que cet après-midi et la première réunion dans deux heures.

Je commençai alors à regarder les dossiers, à chaque fois, j'avais une note sur ce que je devais faire avec, s'il fallait une copie, le laisser à portée de main, ou le classer aux archives. Dix minutes après que j'aie commencé, Edward m'appela, je me retournai, il était à la porte de son bureau et m'invitait à entrer, il referma la porte derrière moi.

**\- Asseyez-vous Isabella, je vous en prie.**

Je fis ce qu'il me demandait, il n'avait pas l'air bien.

**\- Vous allez bien monsieur ?**

**\- Oui, oui... Euh... ****à**** quelle heure ****vient ****le docteur ? Pour le vaccin...**

**\- Il a dit dans la journée.**

**\- Quand dans la journée ?**

**\- Je ne sais pas. Dans la journée.**

**\- Je ne partirai pas en courant.**

**\- 14h.**

**\- Merci.**

**\- De rien.**

**\- Isabella... je... à propos de vendredi soir...**

**\- Tout va bien.**

**\- Non, ce n'était pas correct. Je regrette vraiment. J'ignore pourquoi Jane ****a**** agi de la sorte.**

**\- Parce que je ne fai****s**** pas partie de votre famille, de votre clan. Je ne suis... qu'une assistante, je suis dans l'ombre. Je suis heureuse qu'elle ait fait ça. C'est moi qui aurai****s**** commis une erreur en dînant avec vous et les vôtres.**

**\- Combien de temps avez-vous répété ce discours ?**

**\- Tout va bien.**

**\- Laissez-moi vous invite****r**** à déjeuner. Ce midi ! Quoi que j'ai prévu, annul****ez**** et déjeunons ensemble !**

**\- Merci monsieur, mais non merci. Je ne préfère pas, ce n'est pas justifié.**

**\- Mais ça me fait plaisir Isabella.**

Je sortis ma tablette et regardai l'agenda.

**\- Vous déjeunez avec William Perkins. J'ai mis trois semaines à vous obtenir ce déjeuner. C'est important que vous le voyiez pour le financement de vos futurs bureaux à New York...**

**\- Je sais... je sais... Comment faites-vous ?**

**\- De quoi parlez-vous ?**

**\- Pour être aussi dure ? Pour que rien ne vous atteigne ? Comment et pourquoi avez****-****vous forg****é**** cette carapace ?**

**\- Je suis concentrée sur mon travail. Des choses m'atteignent... mais pas des choses aussi insignifiantes que mon nom rayé d'une liste d'invité****s****. Vous n'avez pas à vous rattraper de ça. Je vous assure.**

**\- Je ne peux pas croire que vous ayez toujours été comme ça.**

**\- Vous avez raison. Très bien... mon... quelqu'un de très proche est dans le coma depuis plusieurs mois. ****S****a famille me tient pour responsable et m'interdi****t**** d'avoir de ses nouvelles. Mon père qui est policier arrive à obtenir quelques informations et me les transmet. Je suis partie de Floride à cause de ça, je ne supportais plus d'être rejetée et accusée à tord. Edward, voilà ce qui m'atteint, pas une place manquante autour d'une table.**

**\- Isabella, je suis... ****d****ésolé. Je peux faire quelque chose ?**

**\- Ne vous apitoy****ez**** pas sur mon sort, n'en parlons plus. Ni de ce que je viens de dire, ni de vendredi soir.**

**\- Très bien. Nous ne déjeunons toujours pas ensemble ?**

**\- Je prendrai rendez-vous.**

Il me sourit et je me levai.

**\- Je peux y aller ?**

**\- Oui.**

Je hochai la tête et sortis du bureau pour regagner le mien. Je restai plusieurs minutes dans mes pensées. Je n'avais pas prévu de parler de choses aussi personnelles avec lui. Mais il s'était montré très gentil et vraiment désolé pour ce malheureux incident. C'est mon téléphone qui me ramena sur terre. Je décrochai et me remis au travail. Au retour de ma pause déjeuner, je ne fus qu'à moitié surprise de ne pas voir Edward. À 14h pile, mon téléphone sonna.

**\- Bureau d'Edward Cullen, Isabella Swan à l'appareil, bonjour.**

**\- Isabella, c'est Edward. Je risque d'avoir du retard, le déjeun****er**** est plus long que prévu.**

**\- Oh... très bien.**

**\- C'est un déjeun****er**** très important, je ne peux pas l'écourter... vous comprenez ?**

**\- Oui, évidemment.**

**\- Pouvez-vous reporter le rendez-vous de 14h ?**

**\- Oui, je vais trouver un créneau.**

**\- Merci Isabella.**

**\- Je vous en pri****e****. À tout à l'heure.**

**\- Oui. À tout à l'heure.**

Je raccrochai, j'étais sûre qu'il allait se défiler pour la visite de son médecin. Je l'avais pressenti.

**\- Isabella ? Bonjour.**

**\- Bonjour monsieur Cullen.**

**\- Emmett s'il vous plaît.** **Où est mon frère ?**

**\- Retenu à un déjeuner avec monsieur Perkins.**

**\- Ah bon ? Je viens d'avoir Perkins au téléphone !**

**\- J'ai dit à votre frère que son médecin viendrai****t**** à 14h.**

**\- Ah ! Je vois ! Et en vrai ? Il vient quand ?**

**\- Dans une heure.**

**\- Malin... bien joué ! Quand froussard sera revenu, dites-lui que je veux le voir au plus vite.**

**\- Je lui dirai.**

**\- Merci. Au fait... désolé pour Jane, elle peut****être la reine des casses-couilles !**

**\- Ne vous inquiétez pas. Ce n'est rien.**

**\- C'était pas très sport quand même. Elle est aussi perfide que son vautour de père. Quand Edward ****a**** commencé à la fréquenter, je l'aimais bien la petite Jane mais elle est vite devenue chiante et méchante. Edward et elle ne vivent même pas ensemble encore... elle ne rêve que de ça mais Edward n'est pas pressé. Je suis même étonné qu'il l'ait demandée en mariage... bref... désolé, nous étions tous mal suite à ça.**

**\- Il ne fallait pas. Merci. Je sors faire une course pour votre frère, vous souhaitez quelque chose ?**

**\- Vous allez au Starbucks ?**

**\- Oui.**

**\- Ramenez****-****moi un muffin, s'il vous pla****î****t. Chocolat blanc framboise.**

**\- Très bien.**

**\- Merci.**

Il partit en me lançant un clin d'œil et je pris mes affaires pour aller chercher de quoi réconforter mon patron après la méchante piqûre qu'il allait recevoir par le vilain docteur ! Il ne me fallut pas plus de dix minutes pour acheter ce qu'il me fallait. J'allai donner le muffin à Emmett qui me remercia chaleureusement et retournai à mon bureau. 14h30, Edward était toujours aux abonnés absents.

Il était 14h50 quand il arriva, il avait l'air terriblement désolé de son retard. Au même moment, le téléphone m'annonça qu'Angela de l'accueil cherchait à me joindre. Edward n'eut pas le temps de me parler et fila dans son bureau. Moi, je décrochai.

**\- Oui ?**

**\- C'est Angela. Le docteur Reid est là.**

**\- D'accord. J'arrive, merci.**

Je raccrochai et appelai la ligne 1.

**\- Je vous écoute.**

**\- Votre rendez-vous de 15h est arrivé.**

**\- Je suis prêt, allez le chercher.**

Je me sentis coupable, j'avais indiqué un faux rendez-vous sur son agenda pour ne pas qu'il sache, bien sûr j'avais eu l'accord de sa mère mais quand même... il s'attendait à voir un homme qui n'avait rendez-vous que le lendemain. J'allai chercher ce pauvre docteur et le conduisis jusqu'au bureau, je frappai et ouvris la porte.

**\- Monsieur ?**

**\- Oui, c'est bon. Vous avez le dossier ?**

**\- Je suis vraiment désolée... j'ai été oblig****ée**** de... mentir un peu sur votre emploi du temps. Le docteur Reid est là.**

**\- Quoi ! Mais vous m'aviez dit 14h !**

**\- Pardonnez-moi.**

**\- Vous êtes maligne ! Et ça m'énerve ! J'ai le choix ?**

**\- Non, il faut le faire.**

**\- Ok... Isabella ?**

**\- Oui ?**

**\- Restez avec moi. Les aiguilles me terrifient vraiment... S'il vous plaît.**

**\- Je peux appeler votre mère ou votre frère...**

**\- Non, non pas eux. S'il vous plaît.**

**\- J'y crois pas... très bien.**

**\- Merci.**

J'entrai avec le docteur, Edward discuta un peu avec ce dernier d'une voix tremblante. Puis le médecin lui demanda d'enlever sa chemise. Edward la déboutonna et je découvris petit à petit un torse musclé à la perfection, des pectoraux et des abdominaux parfaits en forme de V, quelques poils s'étalaient sur son torse jusque sous son nombril. Honteuse de reluquer mon boss, je me détournai pour admirer la vue de son bureau surplombant Seattle. C'était magnifique... j'aimerais bien voir un coucher de soleil d'ici..

**\- Isabella ?**

**\- Oui ?**

**\- Approchez.**

Je me tournai vers lui, sa chemise n'était pas totalement enlevée, elle était juste ouverte et une épaule dénudée pour permettre au médecin de piquer. Edward était blanc comme un linge, il était vraiment terrifié ! J'approchai de lui le plus possible et il me tendit sa main.

**\- Je sais que vous n'aimez pas être touchée mais...**

**\- Ok, ok.**

Il tremblait, il transpirait et serrait les dents. Je mis ma main dans la sienne, ma pauvre main droite se fit alors broyer. Edward regardait avec angoisse le médecin s'approcher de lui. Il fallait que je lui parle, sauf que j'érais nulle pour parler. Bon je me lance.

**\- Vous êtes fiancé à Jane depuis longtemps ?**

Pourquoi je demande ça ? Je m'en fiche ! Il me regarda, surpris, je devais afficher la même expression que lui.

**\- Je... deux ans. Pourquoi ?**

**\- Parce que je vous ai tellement surpris avec ma question que vous n'avez même pas senti l'aiguille monsieur.**

**\- C'est fini ?**

**\- Oui monsieur Cullen ! J'ai fini. Pourquoi tant d'histoires à chaque fois pour si peu ? Avec un père médecin en plus...**

**\- J'y peux rien, c'est comme ça. Merci docteur.**

**\- Je vous en prie. Le prochain est dans 10 ans !**

**\- Enfin une bonne nouvelle. Merci. Donne****z**** votre note à Isabella en sortant.**

**\- Très bien. Vous risquez d'avoir un peu mal dans le bras mais très légèrement. C'est normal.**

**\- D'accord. Merci beaucoup. Isabella ?**

**\- Oui, je vous raccompagne Docteur Reid.**

Edward boutonna sa chemise, il avait déjà repris des couleurs. J'accompagnai le docteur jusqu'à l'ascenseur et retournai frapper au bureau d'Edward. Il était complètement rhabillé et son visage n'avait plus aucune trace de la terreur qui l'avait animé quelques minutes plutôt.

**\- Monsieur ?**

**\- Ne me dites pas qu'il y en a un deuxième.**

**\- Non****.**** Tenez, je suis all****ée**** vous chercher ça... je me suis dit que ça me ferait pardonner.**

Je lui tendis le sachet contenant un donuts glacé et fourré au chocolat.

**\- Oh Isabella... si vous me prenez par les sentiments ! Vous êtes toute pardonn****ée****. Ce petit... moment de peur...**

**\- Ne sortira pas de cette pièce. Je vous le promets.**

**\- Merci Isabella. Vous êtes une sainte !**

Une sainte ? Moi ? C'est la meilleure celle-là.

**\- C'est le reste de l'adrénaline de la peur qui vous fait parler. Vous avez rendez-vous dans dix minutes.**

**\- C'est assez de temps pour prendre mon goût****er****. Encore merci.**

Je sortis pour aller préparer le rendez-vous à venir. Mon après-midi passa vite, Emmett vint taquiner son frère entre deux rendez-vous, Esmée fit une apparition pour vérifier qu'il ne s'était pas évanoui. Je partis du bureau en même temps qu'Edward. Il me salua et me remercia une nouvelle fois avant de partir de son côté. Je rentrai chez moi tranquillement et arrivai en même temps que ma voisine, Alice. Elle me tint la porte de l'immeuble en me voyant.

**\- Merci.**

**\- De rien. Je voul****ais**** justement vous voir... C'est l'anniversaire de Jasper, mon mari, samedi soir. On a prévu une petite fête. On voulait s'excuser par avance du dérangement. On restera raisonnable.**

**\- Oh, pas de problème.**

**\- On prévient parce que l'année dernière, la vieille qui habitait dans votre appartement avait appel****é**** la police ! Du coup, on prévient tout le monde.**

**\- Vous avez raison, mais pour moi aucun soucis. Amusez-vous.**

**\- Merci. Si vous voulez passer, c'est avec plaisir.**

**\- C'est gentil mais je ne suis pas très ****à**** l'aise avec le monde.**

**\- D'accord. ****Au**** fait, je vous ai vue dans le journal ! Vous bossez pour Edward Cullen ?**

**\- Vous le connaissez ?**

**\- De réputation. Il est très séduisant je trouve... vous avez vu le journal ?**

**\- Non.**

**\- Tenez.**

Elle me tendit le journal en question, en première page, il y avait une photo d'Edward avec la sorcière Jane, j'étais juste derrière, je devais certainement être en train de parler à mon patron car il était légèrement tourné vers moi. Je parcourus l'article, sans grand intérêt et le rendis à Alice.

**\- J'adore la robe que vous portiez, vous êtes top sur cette photo !**

**\- Oh, c'était trois fois rien.**

**\- Je suis relookeuse, je ne dis pas que vous avez besoin d'un rel****o****oking, mais j'ai des tonnes de vêtements gratuits ou on m'en prête, alors si un jour vous avez besoin, n'hésitez pas.**

**\- C'est très gentil merci. Je m'en souviendrai.**

**\- Ça marche ! Je dois filer. À plus tard.**

**\- Oui merci.**

Je montai un étage de plus qu'elle et entrai chez moi. J'aimais bien Alice, elle était toujours gentille avec moi, elle avait toujours un sourire à donner. J'eus juste le temps de poser mon sac et d'enlever mes chaussures qu'on sonnait à mon interphone.

**\- Oui ?**

**\- Isabella Swan ?**

**\- Oui.**

**\- J'ai une livraison pour vous.**

**\- De quoi ?**

**\- Euh... des fleurs madame.**

**\- Montez.**

Des fleurs ? Qui pouvait bien m'envoyer des fleurs ! J'attendis que le livreur sonne pour regarder par le judas, il avait bien une fleur dans les mains. J'ouvris.

**\- Bonjour. Voici pour vous. Vous pouvez signer s'il vous plaît ?**

**\- Oui. Voilà...**

**\- Merci. Bonne soirée.**

**\- Pareillement.**

C'était une orchidée à trois hampes, elle était magnifique, dans les tons violet et quelques touches de blanc. Je lus alors la carte qui l'accompagnait.

Nous ne devions plus en parler mais je tenais une nouvelle fois à vous présenter mes excuses.

Vous avez refusé un déjeuner, acceptez cette orchidée, je vous en prie.

Merci Isabella, vous m'êtes indispensable, sachez-le.

Bien à vous

Edward C.

Je souris malgré moi, j'étais très touchée par son geste. Je pris le temps pour bien choisir l'endroit où elle serait le mieux, où elle serait mise en valeur. Après une petite recherche sur le net, je découvris qu'elle avait besoin de soleil mais pas en lumière directe. Suite à une terrible discussion intérieure, je choisis de la mettre sur ma commode, dans la chambre près d'une fenêtre. J'étais sûre d'en profiter comme ça ! Je pris ensuite mon téléphone et écrivis à Edward.

J'accepte la plante.

Elle est splendide, merci.

À demain.  
Bella.

Envoyé ! Merde ! Non ! Non, non non ! Reviens saleté de message ! J'avais signé Bella ! Le surnom que mes proches me donnaient, mais pas mon patron ! Voilà, en voulant aller trop vite, j'avais fait une bourde... les yeux rivés sur mon téléphone, j'attendais une réponse. Qui ne vint pas. J'étais soulagée et me laissai tomber sur le lit. Mon adorable chat me fit remarquer que je ne l'avais même pas salué en entrant. Je me rattrapais quand mon téléphone sonna. Oh non...

**\- Allô ?**

**\- Alors Bella c'est votre surnom ?**

**\- Euh... désolée, c'est par habitude.**

**\- Je rêve ou vous vous lâchez ?**

**\- Me lâcher ?**

**\- Vous vous êtes confiée à moi, un tout petit peu mais vous avez laiss****é**** échapper quelques infos sur votre vie. Et là, vous signez par votre surnom.**

**\- Disons que je suis dans un mauvais jour. Si vous reparle****z**** de ça, je parle de la séance crise de panique avec le médecin.**

**\- C'est du chantage !**

**\- Clairement oui.**

**\- Très bien, ça reste entre nous et je ne vous appeller****ai**** jamais par votre surnom.**

**\- Merci.**

**\- En échange... venez avec moi chez le dentiste jeudi.**

**\- Vous marchandez ?**

**\- Clairement, oui !**

**\- Je vais y réfléchir.**

**\- Je veux une réponse demain à 9h !**

**\- Je serai en mesure de vous l'apporter.**

**\- Bien.**

**\- Autre chose monsieur ?**

**\- Non. Profit****ez**** de votre soirée Isabella. À demain.**

**\- Oui, à demain. Merci encore pour la plante, c'est mieux pensé qu'un bouquet.**

**\- Je me suis dit qu'elle tiendrait plus longtemps.**

**\- C'est parfait. Bonne soirée Edward.**

**\- À vous aussi.**

Je raccrochai et m'aperçus que j'avais retenu ma respiration tout au long de cet échange. Je ne vais pas bien ! Je secouai la tête et allai prendre une douche et un bon repas devant la télé avant d'aller regagner ma chambre et dormir un peu.

* * *

**Et voilà pour ce soir**

**Je préviens que la semaine prochaine il n'y aura PAS de chapitre. Je ne serais pas là. **

**A dans 2 semaines alors. **

**Bonne semaine**

**Biz**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bonsoir **

**Après 2 semaines d'absence me revoilà **

**Heureuse ? **

**Sans plus tarder voici le chapitre.  
**

**J'espère n'avoir perdu personne**

**Je tien à vous remercier pour les reviews, **

**Merci à ma super Lilly pour la correction**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Jeudi matin, déjà presque la fin de la semaine, c'était passé vite... Le jour qui avait suivi la réception de mon orchidée, Edward avait eu la gentillesse de ne parler ni de son cadeau, ni de notre conversation téléphonique, nous avions juste travaillé comme à notre habitude. Comme toujours, je déposai son petit-déjeuner sur son bureau. Je jetai un petit coup d'œil à la vue de Seattle qui s'offrait à moi, je ne m'en lassais pas.

**\- Bonjour Isabella.**

**\- Oh bonjour ! Je viens d'arriver.**

**\- La vue vous plaît ? Merci pour le petit****-****déjeun****er****.**

**\- De rien. Oui la vue me plaît.**

**\- Vous devriez la voir au soleil couchant. Magnifique.**

**\- Je vous crois. Alors le golf hier ? Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de vous demander.**

**\- Honnêtement ? Je déteste toujours autant le golf. Mais vous aviez raison. Il a gagné, il a eu pitié et j'ai sa promesse d'investissement !**

**\- C'est une bonne nouvelle.**

**\- Dites-le Isabella... allez****-****y.**

**\- Dire quoi ? Bon, vous avez une réunion dans 10 minutes. Avec votre frère, votre mère et Miss Denalie.**

**\- Oui d'accord.**

**\- Je vous prépare vos documents.**

Je sortis de la pièce et me retournai avant de fermer la pièce.

-** Monsieur ?**

**\- Hum ?**

**\- J'avais raison !**

Il leva les yeux de son portable, haussant ses sourcils et plissant son front, ses lèvres s'étirèrent pour m'offrir un ravissant sourire avant de secouer la tête.

**\- Ah les femmes...**

Je fis une moue qui se voulait moqueuse avant de refermer la porte du bureau. Je me remis au travail et n'aperçus même pas Edward prendre ses documents et partir en réunion. Je sursautai en sentant mon téléphone vibrer dans ma poche. Je regardai le numéro, ça venait de Floride mais je ne le connaissais pas.

**\- Isabella Swan ?**

**\- Bella. Chérie !**

**\- Maman... C'est quoi ce numéro ?**

**\- C'est mon nouveau, je me suis offert un nouveau portable. Un I-truc machin chose. Tu sais, avec la pomme.**

**\- I-phone maman. Tu vas bien ?**

**\- Oui et toi ?**

**\- Je vais bien. Je suis au travail là.**

**\- Oh pardon ma chérie. Je voulais juste essayer mon nouveau téléphone, tu es la première que j'appelle.**

**\- Formidable maman. Je garde ton numéro comme ça.**

**\- Oui voilà. Bon, je te laisse travailler, nous t'appellerons plus tard.**

**\- Maman... Des nouvelles ?**

**\- Aucune non, désolée chérie. J'ai essayé d'aller le voir mais...**

**\- Oui je sais.**

**\- Je suis sûre qu'il t'appellera quand il sortira du coma et qu'il s'excusera du comportement de son père et de ses sœurs.**

**\- J'espère surtout qu'il se réveillera.**

**\- J'y crois ma puce.**

**\- Tu es toujours positive maman. Je t'aime comme ça !**

**\- Je t'aime aussi mon amour. Je te laisse, rappelle-moi si besoin**

**\- Merci. Embrasse papa pour moi.**

**\- Avec plaisir !**

**\- Maman... je dois te laisser.**

**\- Ok. À bientôt.**

**\- Oui.**

J'enregistrai le nouveau numéro de ma mère et me remis au travail. Edward arriva 1h après être parti et reprit lui aussi ce qu'il avait à faire. Je passai ma pause déjeuner seule au bureau, pendant un moment je m'étais dit que ma vie était bien triste, mais je repris le dessus et conclusion... je m'en fichais d'être seule. L'après-midi se passa sur le même rythme que la matinée, calme mais productif. À 16h50, j'appelai la ligne de mon patron.

**\- Laissez-moi deviner... le rendez-vous avec le dentiste est annulé ?**

**\- Non. Désolée.**

**\- J'arrive. Vous venez toujours ?**

**\- Vous le voulez toujours ?**

**\- Oui.**

**\- C'est vous le patron.**

**\- C'est en dehors des heures de travail et pas payé.**

**\- J'ai du temps à tuer et je pourrais peut-être évit****er**** une plainte d'un dentiste mordu par son célèbre patient. Je doute que ce soit bon pour votre image et celle du cabinet.**

**\- Vous avez raison.**

**\- Je sais.**

**\- J'arrive tout de suite. Appelez Paul pour lui dire que nous arrivons.**

**\- Bien.**

Je raccrochai et composai le numéro du chauffeur, enregistré dans mon téléphone.

**\- Oui.**

**\- Edward descend et nous allons chez le dentiste.**

**\- Je serai devant l'immeuble.**

**\- Merci.**

Il raccrocha alors que j'entendais le moteur vibrer. J'étais prête et n'attendais qu'Edward à présent. Il sortit de son bureau plus pâle que d'habitude. Seigneur... Sans un mot, nous descendîmes et comme convenu, Paul nous attendait. Je me glissai sur la banquette en cuir de la berline et Edward prit place à mes côtés. Le trajet débuta en silence, Edward jouait avec ses doigts d'un geste nerveux puis il se tourna brusquement vers moi.

**\- Vous avez peur de quelque chose Isabella ?**

**\- Pardon ?**

**\- Vous semblez forte, comme si rien ne vous effray****ait****. C'est le cas ?**

**\- Non.**

**\- Ok... bon, j'essaye de parler, pour ne pas pens****er**** à quelque chose qui me terrifie. Sans vous donne****r**** d'ordre, pitié faites comme si cette conversation vous intéress****ait****. Impliquez****-****vous. Même si c'est des conneries !**

**\- Très bien. J'ai une peur bleue des araignées. Petites ou grosses, je suis pétrifiée face à ****c****es bêtes****-****là.**

**\- Vraiment ? Savez-vous que d'après une étude, nous avons toujours une araignée à moins d'un mètre de nous ?**

**\- Me voilà rassurée, je vous remercie !**

**\- Désolé... Autre chose qui vous effraie ?**

**\- Les clowns... j'ai été traumatisée par un clown petite et depuis ils me font peur.**

**\- Que ****s****'est-il passé ?**

**\- Rien qui mérite d'être raconté.**

**\- Emmett se servait des seringues de mon père comme fléchettes. Il me poursuivait dans la maison en me visant, ce qu'il ne me disait pas c'est qu'il laiss****ait**** le capuchon en plastique qui protégeait l'aiguille. Sauf qu'un jour, un des caches en plastique ****a**** sauté, il a réussi à me planter une seringue dans le ventre... ce n'était pas profond mais... depuis j'ai peur de tout ce qui est médical.**

**\- C'est affreux. Vos parents ne le savaient pas ?**

J'étais sincèrement choquée par son aveu. Je comprenais son traumatisme désormais.

**\- Non. Il faisait ça dans leur dos et ils ne m'ont pas cru quand je leur en ai parlé. Je me souviendrais toute ma vie de la monstrueuse baffe qu'il a reçu****e**** de ma mère. Il a gardé la trace deux jours sur la joue.**

**\- Vous aviez quel âge ?**

**\- Cinq ans pour ma part, sept pour Emmett.**

**\- Il est normal votre frère ?**

Il éclata de rire en basculant sa tête en arrière et passa une main dans ses cheveux avant de me regarder, toujours le sourire aux lèvres.

**\- Je ne sais pas s'il est normal, c'est une question que je me pose souvent ! Mon Dieu !**

**\- Quoi ?**

**\- Isabella, que vous arrive****-****t-il ? On dirait que vous souriez !**

Je n'avais pas pu me retenir de sourire mais sa petite pique m'irrita et je détournai la tête.

**\- Pardon Isabella, je ne voulais pas vous vexer.**

**\- Ce n'est rien. J'ai l'habitude.**

Heureusement pour moi, la voiture s'arrêta et Paul nous ouvrit la portière. Je descendis, suivie d'Edward qui était redevenu nerveux. J'allai nous annoncer à la secrétaire et nous patientâmes dans la salle d'attente. Le dentiste finit par arriver, il salua Edward et lui demanda de le suivre. Edward me regarda, anxieux.

**\- Monsieur Duncan, puis-je accompagn****er**** monsieur Cullen ?**

**\- Si monsieur Cullen est d'accord, oui.**

**\- Je le suis. Merci.**

Je suivis les deux hommes et m'installai dans un coin du cabinet en faisant en sorte qu'Edward puisse me voir. Il s'installa sur le fauteuil, mort de peur, pâle comme jamais. Le dentiste dut lui répéter trois fois d'ouvrir la bouche en grand. Les poings de mon patron étaient serrés si fort que les jointures de ses doigts étaient blanches. Je pris alors la parole.

**\- J'avais 6 ans quand mon père m'a emmenée au cirque. Je me souviens d'avoir été fascinée par les animaux. Je me suis échappée avant la fin du spectacle, je voulais revoir les girafes et les éléphants. Évidement, je me suis perdue, jusqu'à ce qu'un clown vienne vers moi avec son horrible tête ! Les cheveux rouges, le visage blanc avec un sourire de psychopathe peint sur le visage... un clown quoi. Il ****s****'est avancé et ****s****'est agenouillé devant moi en me pinçant les joues tout en me demandant o****ù**** étaient mes parents. Mon père m'a toujours dit de ne pas suivre ou parler à des inconnus et j'ai refusé de suivre ****c****e clown. Il m'a alors prise dans ses bras. Je hurlais, me débattais alors qu'il voulait simplement m'aider. Mon père est arrivé et tout était fini. Mais j'ai vraiment cru ce jour****-****là que j'allais me faire kidnapp****er**** par un clown. Longtemps, j'ai rêvé de son visage. Voilà pourquoi j'ai peur !**

-**Et é ahéné ?**

**\- Pardon ? Oh les araignées ?**

**\- Ui !**

**\- Bah... rien de particulier, c'est juste... effrayant comme bêtes.**

Edward semblait un peu plus détendu, le dentiste avait pu travailler sans encombre. Il redressa le fauteuil où Edward était allongé en lui parlant.

**\- Vous avez des dents parfaites monsieur Cullen.**

**\- C'est fini ?**

**\- Oui. C'était juste un contrôle. Continue****z**** comme ça.**

**\- Merci.**

Edward paya alors le dentiste et nous sortîmes du cabinet pour remonter dans la voiture.

**\- Merci Isabella !**

**\- Ce n'étai****t**** pas si affreux.**

**\- Le principe est terrifiant. Merci de m'avoir distrait avec votre récit.**

**\- Je vous en prie.**

**\- Je vous dépose chez vous ?**

**\- S'il vous pla****î****t.**

**\- Paul ? Chez mademoiselle Swan.**

**\- Bien monsieur.**

Le silence reprit son droit jusqu'à ce qu'Edward le brise après avoir regardé son téléphone.

**\- Paul ? Chez moi et le plus vite possible, merci.**

**\- Oui monsieur.**

Chez lui ? Et moi ? Il se tourna vers moi, toute peur avait disparu mais je le voyais inquiet, agacé, et légèrement paniqué.

**\- Je suis désolé, le gardien de mon immeuble m'a laissé un message pour me dire qu'il y avait quelqu'un chez moi. Je vis seul.**

**\- Oh... vous devriez appeler la police, non ? Vous pensez qu'on vous cambriole ?**

**\- Je ne sais pas... j'ai ma petite idée sur ce qui se passe. Je vous fait raccompagner ensuite. Pardon.**

**\- Ne vous inquiétez pas.**

**\- Je peux vous poser une question ? Personnelle ?**

**\- Je pense que vous avez atteint le quota du mois monsieur.**

**\- S'il vous plaît.**

**\- Je ne garantis pas l****a**** réponse.**

**\- Ok. Est-ce à cause du clown kidnappeur que vous n'aimez pas le contact avec les autres ? J'ai remarqué que vous évit****iez****ça ****et ****lorsque**** ça arrive, vous êtes tendue.**

**\- Non. Ce n'est pas à cause du clown. Je n'aime pas touch****er**** et être touch****ée**** par des gens que je ne connai****s**** pas. Je prends mes parents dans mes bras sans être tendue.**

**\- Qu'arrive****-****t-il si quelqu'un vous touche sans que vous vous y attendiez ?**

**\- Essayez, vous verrez.**

**\- Je n'y tiens pas. Est-ce par dégoût des autres ?**

**\- Nous sommes à bien plus d'une question.**

**\- C'est ma dernière, je ne vous demander****ai**** même pas pourquoi vous n'aimez pas ça.**

**\- Par dégoût je ne sais pas, c'est un peu fort comme terme. Non, je dirais... par crainte des autres et de ce que l'on pourrait me faire. Même si c'est un effleurement. J'ai besoin d'avoir confiance en quelqu'un, de le conna****î****tre pour ne plus avoir peur de le toucher.**

**\- Je me présente, Edward Cullen. Directeur marketing pour le cabinet E.C Desing. Ravi de vous rencontrer. Je pense que nous formerons une bonne équipe. **

Il sourit et me tendit la main. Je l'étudiai quelques secondes. Que savais-je de lui ? Pas mal de choses, je l'appréciais, il était respectueux, il ne m'avait jamais crié dessus, toujours remerciée et complimentée quand il était satisfait de mon travail. Edward Cullen n'était pas un salaud. Je pris donc sa main, il avait la peau douce, sa poigne était ferme mais délicate en même temps. Je ne tremblai pas, je ne me tendis pas, je souris même. Je n'avais pas peur de lui mais avais-je confiance en lui à cent pour cent ? Je l'ignorais encore.

**\- Merci de m'avoir embauchée monsieur Cullen.**

Son sourire s'élargit encore plus et la voiture s'arrêta. Je lâchai sa main et Paul ouvrit la portière d'Edward. Ce dernier sortit et j'ignorais ce que je devais faire.

\- **Venez Bella, j'ai besoin de Paul et je ne vous laisser****ai**** pas seule dans la voiture.**

Je sortis donc de la voiture, l'immeuble était très haut avec une architecture ancienne et luxueuse. Le portier nous ouvrit et nous montâmes dans l'ascenseur. Je regardais Paul en coin, pourquoi Edward avait-il besoin de son voiturier ? Paul se tourna vers moi, comme s'il lisait dans mes pensées.

**\- J'assure aussi la sécurité de monsieur Cullen.**

Pour appuyer ses dires, il ouvrit sa veste pour me laisser voir une arme à sa ceinture.

**\- Oh je vois. Multifonctions ?**

**\- Oui. Je peux vous montrer mes autres incroyables fonctions en privé, si vous le désirez...**

Edward se retourna brusquement, le regard noir. J'étais très mal à l'aise face à cette... proposition.

**-** **Paul ! Vous êtes dingue ? Que faites-vous ? Si jamais je vous surprends à parler de la sorte à Isabella je vous vire ! Pardonnez-le Isabella... c'est la première fois que ça arrive. Paul vous me décevez vraiment !**

**\- Pardonnez-moi monsieur. Toutes mes excuses mademoiselle Swan. Vous êtes très belle, j'ai perdu la tête. Ça ne me ressemble pas.**

**\- N'aggravez pas votre cas ! Fermez-là Paul !**

L'ascenseur s'arrêta, les portes s'ouvrirent au dernier étage. Paul passa devant, suivi d'Edward et moi. Dans le couloir, il n'y avait qu'une porte, celle d'Edward, elle était ouverte et je pouvais entendre du bruit à l'intérieur. Paul avançait prudemment, Edward resta à l'écart, longeant le mur, il mit un bras en arrière comme pour me protéger. Puis une voix s'éleva et Edward baissa sa garde.

**\- Remplacez ce canapé par celui****-****là, nous jetterons l'autre. Non pas dans ce sens ! Bande d'incapables !**

C'était la voix snobinarde de Jane, Edward soupira et passa devant Paul pour entrer dans l'appartement.

**\- Jane ? C'est quoi ce cirque ?**

**\- Oh Edward ! C'est simple. Je m'installe chez toi. C'est un peu plus grand que mon appartement et mieux placé. Hey vous là-bas, la statue, virez****-****là !**

**\- N'y touche****z**** pas ! Jane c'est chez moi, tu ne peux pas débarquer comme ça avec tes affaires sans m'en parler !**

**\- Nous sommes ensemble depuis deux ans, nous sommes fiancés et tu ne m'as toujours pas proposé d'habiter chez toi ! On ne passe aucune nuit ensemble, ou c'est rare ! Allez-y, déplac****ez**** cette horreur !**

**\- Stop, personne ne touche plus à rien ! Dégagez de chez moi ! Dehors ! DEHORS !**

Sept personnes se pressèrent de sortir et d'appeler l'ascenseur, Paul et moi restâmes dans le couloir, gênés. Edward reprit la parole.

– **Tu vas reprendre toutes tes affaires et rentrer chez toi ! Nous ****fonctionnons très**** bien comme ça. Alors rentre chez toi Jane.**

**\- Non, je ne veux pas vivre comme ça. Il faut toujours que je te mette la pression. Qui ****a**** fait le premier pas ? Moi ! Qui ****a**** proposé et annoncé les fiançailles ? Moi ! Maintenant, je m'installe et encore une fois tu t'y feras !**

**\- J'en ai ra****z**** le b****o****l Jane ! Tu n'as pas à diriger notre vie ! Je n'ai jamais voulu me fianc****er****, tu m'as obligé. Mais j'ai accept****é**** oui, sauf que là, hors de question que tu t'installes sans qu'on en parle ! Ça se discute à deux Jane !**

**\- Si je devais attendre que tu te décides, nous ne serions toujours pas fiancés, ni même ensemble !**

**\- Tu te fous de ce que je veux ?**

**\- Non ! Mais tu as besoin d'être poussé, encouragé...**

**\- Là, c'est beaucoup trop. Laisse-moi y réfléchir ok ? J'ai compris ce que tu voulais mais laisse-moi y penser.**

**\- Jusqu'à lundi 14h.**

**\- Pourquoi ?**

**\- C'est l'heure et le jour où la conférence de presse aura lieu.**

**\- La conférence de presse ? Isabella !**

Quelle conférence de presse ? Je pris un air assuré et entrai dans l'appartement. Je n'eus pas le temps d'observer les lieux, je retins juste que le salon était très grand, avec des baies vitrées immenses donnant une vue sur le lac de Seattle, que je voyais au loin. Il y avait aussi un élégant piano noir.

**\- Lundi 14h, il y a une conférence de presse de prévu ?**

**\- Non monsieur. Je n'ai été prévenue de rien, vous avez un rendez-vous avec monsieur Hurtman.**

**\- Jane ?**

Jane était comme dans ma mémoire, les cheveux relevés, tirés au maximum en chignon banane, elle portait une jupe droite, noire avec un chemisier blanc, boutonné jusqu'au cou avec un gros nœud en guise de col. Elle me regarda avec dédain avec de parler.

**\- Isabella ne peut pas le savoir, j'ai planifié ça aujourd'hui et ça ****s****'est conclu il y a une heure. J'avais l'intention de la prévenir demain. **

Elle avait prononcé mon prénom comme si elle avait craché. Edward soupira en pinçant l'arrête de son nez. Il finit par prendre Jane par les épaules et la diriger vers la porte de sortie.

**\- Rentre chez toi Jane. Je vais me calmer et demain, dînons ensemble pour discuter de tout ça.**

**\- Très bien. J'attends ton appel.**

**\- D'accord. Paul te raccompagne ?**

**\- Ça me paraît évident non ?**

**\- Bien. Paul, raccompagnez Jane s'il vous plaît.**

**\- Oui monsieur. Dois-je revenir pour mademoiselle Swan ?**

**\- Non. Merci Paul. À demain.**

**\- Bonne soirée monsieur. Mademoiselle Swan.**

Je hochai simplement la tête, me demandant quand et comment j'allais rentrer chez moi. Je ne savais même pas dans quel coin de Seattle je me trouvais. Paul partit en refermant la porte, Jane n'eut aucun regard pour Edward et Edward aucun pour Jane. Si ça c'est de l'amour, moi je rentre au couvent demain !

**\- Vous voulez boire quelque chose ?**

**\- Non merci. Je vais vous laisser et rentr****er****.**

**\- Je vais vous reconduire. Laissez-moi me changer.**

**\- Vous n'êtes pas obligé.**

**\- Bien sûr que si. Je reviens.**

Il s'éloigna le long d'un couloir, me laissant seule dans le salon. C'était un peu le bazar, il y avait des cartons, des meubles déplacés, des tableaux décrochés... tout ça par Jane et son envie d'emménager chez son fiancé. Je ne trouvais pas Edward très impliqué dans son couple, visiblement c'est elle qui prenait les décisions. Je dirais que lui subissait. Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi ne pas la quitter tout simplement. Enfin... si je commençais à me mêler de ça, je n'avais pas fini.

Je profitai de la vue, m'approchant le plus possible et essayai de voir le sol bitumé. C'était vertigineux, pas autant qu'au bureau cela dit. Je relevai la tête et mon regard accrocha une des photos. Je m'en approchai et découvris des souvenirs figés de lui et sa famille à différents âges. Une photo m'interpella plus que les autres, je m'en saisis et examinai l'image devant mes yeux.

Edward était en compagnie d'une jeune fille trisomique, ils se prenaient tous les deux dans les bras l'un de l'autre, il avait sa joue posée sur la tête de l'adolescente. Tous les deux fixaient l'objectif, un sourire immense sur leurs visages. C'était touchant. Derrière eux, il y avait un bâtiment, il s'agissait du centre qu'il avait fondé pour les enfants trisomiques. J'entendis une porte claquer, je reposai la photo pour rejoindre le centre du salon. Edward était vêtu d'un t-shirt blanc, avec une veste à capuche noire, il portait aussi un short noir de sport et des baskets.

**\- Où habitez-vous ?**

**\- Euh... à dix minutes du bureau. Coïncidence.**

**\- D'accord. Venez.**

Il ouvrit un tiroir, prit des clefs, son portefeuille et son téléphone. Il mit sa paire de ray-ban clubmaster à monture marron foncé et ouvrit la porte, me faisant signe de passer devant lui. Je sortis et appelai l'ascenseur pendant qu'il fermait la porte de chez lui. Une fois dans l'espace réduit de cette boite métallique, il appuya sur le bouton pour accéder au parking. Nous n'échangeâmes pas un mot, c'était tendu et j'étais très mal à l'aise.

Arrivés au niveau souterrain, il se dirigea vers un emplacement où trois voitures et une moto étaient alignées. Toujours sans un mot, il ouvrit la Volvo à distance, dommage, j'aurais bien fait un tour en Aston Martin. Je montai du côté passager, Edward démarra et sortit du garage. Il mit la radio, du classique tout en se faufilant dans la circulation de la ville.

**\- Elle est directive.**

**\- Pardon ?**

**\- Jane. Elle aime tout choisir et faire ce qu'elle veux quand elle veux. Elle sait ce qu'elle veux et fait tout pour y parvenir.**

**\- Je vois.**

**\- J****e**** devais avoir l'air ridicule.**

**\- Non.**

**\- Qu'en pensez-vous ?**

**\- Rien.**

**\- Isabella...**

**\- On ne se conna****î****t pas assez pour parler de ce genre de choses.**

**\- Votre impression ?**

**\- Sincèrement ?**

**\- Oui.**

**\- Pourquoi restez-vous avec une fille qui vous force à sortir avec elle, qui annonce des fiançailles sans vous avoir prévenu et qui organise une conférence de presse pour annonc****er****quelque chose ****qu'elle est la seule à connaître ****?**** En plus, elle s'impose chez vous. Je n'ai pas l'habitude de me mêler de ce genre d'histoires, mais... êtes-vous certain de vouloir tou****t**** ça ?**

**\- Je sais. Je ne sais plus pourquoi je suis sorti avec elle. Son caractère ne me dérange****ait**** pas, jusqu'à maintenant. Nous nous voyons peu, je crois que j'ai de l'affection pour elle.**

**\- Ce n'est pas de l'amour.**

**\- Je ne sais pas. Nous ne couchons même plus ensemble.**

Je le regardai, très surprise qu'il me parle de ça, qu'il se confit à moi sur ce genre de sujet. C'était plutôt délicat.

\- **Edward... je crain****s**** que cela ne me regarde pas.**

**\- Ouais... ça ne regarde personne.**

J'avais de la peine pour lui mais je ne voulais surtout pas m'engager sur ce sujet avec lui. Le silence revint dans l'habitacle et il me déposa chez moi. Je le remerciai simplement avant de sortir de la voiture. Il attendit que j'entre dans mon immeuble pour repartir. J'étais troublée, je m'étais livrée à lui, il s'était livré à moi. J'avais de la peine pour lui, j'aurais voulu l'aider. Légèrement déprimée, je rentrai chez moi, seule avec mon chat.

* * *

**Et voilà...**

**Alors ? Edward chez le dentiste ? **

**N'hésitez**** pas à me laisser votre avis.**

**A la semaine prochaine**

**Bise.**

**Lexi**


	7. Chapter 7

**Bonsoir**

**Et voici un nouveau chapitre =)**

**Je remercie tout le monde pour les reviews vous êtes extra. **

**Cette fiction bats des records pour moi !**

**Merci à Lydie pour la correction**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Le lundi, en arrivant au travail, je me sentais nerveuse, j'avais peur du comportement d'Edward, pas peur dans le sens effrayant, peur dans le sens où je m'inquiétais pour lui. Il avait accepté la conférence de presse, il avait cédé à Jane. À 14h, une centaine de journalistes serait présente pour entendre l'annonce de la date du mariage entre Jane et Edward.

Durant la journée du vendredi, il avait été distrait, il n'avait pas beaucoup parlé et n'avait même pas mangé sa pâtisserie du matin. Quand l'assistante de Jane avait appelé pour demander confirmation au sujet de la conférence de presse, Edward avait lâché un oui, las et résigné. Il se savait condamné !

Ce matin, en entrant dans le bureau, Edward était déjà là, dos à la porte, regardant dans le vide. Il ne broncha même pas quand j'entrai. Je refermai la porte derrière moi et posai son café et son muffin sur le bureau. Je m'approchai de lui, il ne bougeait toujours pas, son regard était perdu dans le vide, il avait l'air tellement malheureux.

**\- Edward... vous allez bien ?**

Il tourna la tête vers moi, sans expression. Il m'étudia quelques instants et se remit à contempler Seattle. Je m'aperçus à cet instant qu'Edward Cullen était vraiment beau. Je ne l'avais jamais trouvé moche ou autre, j'avais toujours reconnu son charme mais là... il me touchait au plus profond de moi, j'éprouvais pour la première fois une attirance pour lui. Troublée par ce sentiment, cette révélation, je pris sa main sans hésitation et un frisson me parcourut. Il me regarda et serra ma main dans la sienne.

**\- Merci Isabella.**

**\- Venez manger. Voulez-vous que j'annule votre matinée ?**

**\- S'il vous plaît, oui.**

**\- Je m'en occupe. Il n'est pas trop tard Edward...**

Il ne répondit pas. Je relâchai sa main et sortis du bureau pour annuler et reporter tous ses rendez-vous de la matinée. Quand j'eus fini, je retournai le voir, il se préparait à partir.

**\- Je viens de finir de tout annuler.**

**\- Parfait. Prenez vos affaires et suiv****ez-****moi.**

**\- Où allons nous ?**

**\- Vous avez confiance ?**

**\- Oui.**

**\- Alors venez.**

Je pris mes propres affaires et le suivis jusqu'aux ascenseurs puis jusqu'à la sortie de l'immeuble et enfin jusque dans la berline conduite par Paul. Je le saluai, extrêmement méfiante envers lui depuis sa tentative de drague. Edward donna une adresse à son chauffeur.

**\- Vous aimez les enfants Isabella ?**

**\- Euh... je n'en ai jamais fréquenté.**

**\- Ok.**

**\- Pourquoi ?**

**\- Nous allons à l'hôpital, je suis parrain d'une association pour des enfants malades.**

**\- Oui je sais.**

**\- C'est vrai oui. Nous allons rendre visite à ces enfants.**

**\- D'accord.**

**\- Ils peuvent vous touche****r****...**

**\- Je laisserai mon spray au poivre ici alors.**

Il me sourit et se laissa aller contre son siège.

**\- Vous avez un rêve Isabella ?**

**\- Pas vraiment. Je désire des choses, je les souhaite mais je n'en rêve pas.**

**\- Quoi par exemple ?**

**\- Je désire que mon ami se réveille. C'est ce que je désire le plus en ce moment. Et pour aujourd'hui, je souhaite que vous soyez sûr de prendre la bonne décision.**

**\- Quelle est-elle pour vous ? La bonne décision ?**

**\- Celle qui vous rendra heureux et que vous ne regretterez pas.**

**\- J'ai discuté avec ma famille. Ils pensent que j'ai peur de l'engagement.**

**\- Qu'en pensez-vous ?**

**\- Je ne sais pas. Jane est jolie, quand il arrive que nous ayons des rapports, c'est toujours bien. Elle est indépendante, forte... Je joue la sécurité avec elle.**

**\- Vous avez une ma****î****tresse ?**

**\- Quoi ? Non ! Pourquoi ?**

**\- Je trouve bizarre qu'un couple sur le point d'annoncer leur mariage ne fasse pas l'amour.**

**\- Je croyais que ça ne vous regard****ait**** pas !**

**\- C'est la deuxième fois que vous en parlez, je ne peux m'empêcher de trouver ça bizarre. Qui refuse l'autre ?**

**\- Elle. Il y a toujours un truc qui ne va pas. J'essaye pourtant.**

**\- Arrêtons ici, s'il vous plaît.**

**\- Il vaut mieux. Avez-vous été amoureuse ?**

**\- Oui.**

**\- Mais ?**

**\- Nous étions jeunes. Nous nous aimions mais ça n'a pas dur****é**** parce que ça ne devait pas durer, c'est tout. Nous nous sommes séparés d'un commun accord.**

**\- J'aime parler avec vous.**

**\- Si ça peut vous aidez à bien réfléchir.**

**\- Vous ne voulez pas que je me marie ? Jalouse ?**

**\- Non. Mais si vous n'êtes pas heureux, vous passerez vos nerfs sur votre assistante.**

**\- Je vous fait la promesse que non.**

**\- Réfléchiss****ez**** bien quand même. Prenez un chien ou un chat, il sera plus chaleureux qu'elle.**

**\- Oh Isabella...**

Il sourit, absolument pas vexé de ma remarque sur sa future femme. Arrivés à l'hôpital, Edward nous conduisit jusqu'à la partie pédiatrie et alla frapper au bureau du chef de service. Une femme, blonde et souriante, nous accueillit, le docteur Calvin.

**\- Edward Cullen ! Quel plaisir de te voir !**

**\- Bonjour Margaret. Ça faisait longtemps que je ne n'étais pas venu. Tout va bien ?**

**\- Oui et toi ? Tu as l'air fatigué.**

**\- Oh, le travail. Je te présente Isabella Swan, mon assistante. Isabella, voici le docteur Margaret Calvin, la meilleure pédiatre du monde !**

**\- Il exagère. Ravie de vous rencontrer Isabella.**

**\- Moi aussi.**

**\- Tu veux passer du temps avec les enfants Edward ?**

**\- Non, je comptais opérer.**

**\- Mais bien sûr. Allez, suivez-moi, il y a un atelier peinture aujourd'hui.**

**\- Oh ça tombe bien, j'ai la fibre artistique en moi !**

Le docteur Calvin sourit et lui mit une petite tape sur le bras. Nous sortîmes du bureau pour longer un couloir donnant accès à une salle de travaux pratiques. Environ une vingtaine d'enfants était occupée à peindre un petit cadre en bois. Quand Edward entra, plusieurs enfants se mirent à crier son nom, manifestement très heureux de le voir. Mon patron enleva sa veste, que je récupérai, et prit dans ses bras une petite fille qui était venue jusqu'à lui.

**\- Salut ma grande, comment tu vas ?**

**\- Bien. Tu fais la peinture avec nous ?**

**\- Oui, je dis bonjour à tout le monde et j'arrive. Tu me gardes une place ?**

**\- Oui !**

Il reposa la fillette et salua tous les autres enfants, il discuta avec eux, donna des câlins et des bisous à ceux qui le réclamaient, il en reçu beaucoup aussi. Les enfants paraissaient très excités de le voir. J'allai me mettre dans un coin avec l'impression d'avoir totalement disparu. Lui s'était installé autour d'une table, un pinceau à la main et commençait à peindre son cadre sous les conseils des enfants.

De là où j'étais installée j'avais le loisir de l'observer. Il n'était plus le même homme que ce matin à 9h dans son bureau. Son visage triste et son regard lointain avait disparu pour abhorrer un sourire qui ne semblait pas vouloir disparaître et des yeux brillants d'amusement. Il s'amusait, il se détendait et se sentait utile. J'avais l'impression que c'était le dernier plaisir d'un condamné.

Quelque chose clochait, un truc pas net. Je pris ma tablette et me connectai sur le net. Je tapai '' Jane Volturi '' sur Google, je ne tombais que sur son Wikipédia, des articles de presse, des photos... je notais qu'elle avait toujours le même visage, son expression était toujours la même malgré différentes situations. Bref, passons. Je passai une heure à tout éplucher mais rien. Il n'y avait rien de louche.

Je relevai la tête, Edward en était à son troisième cadre. Il en avait fait un avec les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel, un autre rose bourré de paillettes dorées et maintenant, il s'appliquait à faire des petits dessins avec de la colle rouge pailletée sur un fond jaune. Je ne pouvais pas le laisser dans cette situation... avec Jane, j'entends, pas avec ces histoires de cadre et de peinture. Il ne me restait qu'une solution. Je laissai mes affaires ne prenant que mon portable et sortis de la pièce bruyante et agitée pour passer mon appel.

**\- Commissariat ****d****e Jacksonville ?**

**\- Bonjour, je voudrais parler au lieutenant Charlie Swan, s'il vous plaît. Je suis sa fille, Isabella Swan.**

**\- Je vous le passe.**

J'attendis quelques secondes avant d'entendre la voix légèrement paniquée de mon père.

**\- Bella ?**

**\- Bonjour papa. Désolée de t'ennuyer, j'ai besoin d'aide.**

**\- Tu vas bien ?**

**\- Oui. C'est pour mon patron. J'aurais besoin que tu me trouves to****ut**** ce que tu peux sur Jane Volturi, V.O.L.T.U.R.I. Sur son père, Aro Volturi et son entreprise.**

**\- Pourquoi ?**

**\- Mon patron doit annonc****er**** son mariage avec la fille. Sauf que je sens que quelque chose ne va pas. J'ai besoin de savoir s'il va droit dans le mur ou non.**

**\- Bella... les gens se marient, ça arrive.**

**\- Il n'a rien décidé, elle les a proclamés fiancés sans qu'il lui demande sa main. Elle s'installe chez lui sans proposition et elle a prévu une conférence de presse aujourd'hui à 14h pour annonc****er**** la date du mariage qu'il conna****î****tra en même temps que les journalistes. Papa, je ne te demanderai pas ça si je ne sentais pas quelque chose.**

**\- Ok... Aro et Jane Volturi. Je m'en occupe.**

**\- Avant 14h papa.**

**\- Je ne suis pas Dieu, Isabella, je vais faire ce que je peux. Je ne te promets rien.**

**\- Merci papa.**

**\- Tu aimes ton patron ? Je veux dire, tu dois l'estimer pour faire ça.**

**\- C'est quelqu'un de bien oui. Je l'apprécie beaucoup et c'est mon job de l'empêcher de faire une erreur.**

**\- Ok. Je regarde ça. Je t'aime Bella.**

**\- Je t'aime aussi. À plus tard.**

Je raccrochai et sursautai en entendant mon prénom. C'était Edward, il avait enlevé sa cravate qu'il avait fourrée dans sa poche mais dont un bout dépassait, les manches de sa chemise était retroussées jusqu'aux coudes. Il me sourit et croisa les bras, faisant ressortir les muscles de ses bras.

**\- Vous dites je t'aime ? Vous ?**

**\- C'était mon père. Cessez de me voir comme quelqu'un sans cœur, je vous prie. J'en ai un, je m'en ser****s**** juste mal. **

**\- Pardon, je ne voulais pas être méchant ou indiscret. Je vous taquine.**

**\- Que puis-je pour vous ?**

**\- Je pensais que vous étiez partie.**

**\- Vous êtes ici. Donc je reste.**

**\- Joignez-vous à nous.**

**\- Peindre et coller des paillettes sur des cadres ?**

**\- Oui. C'est amusant.**

**\- Je n'ai en rien l'âme d'un artiste. Je... préfère vous observer.**

**\- Je vous aider****ai****. S'il vous plaît.**

**\- C'est un ordre ?**

**\- Oui, c'en est un et si vous refusez toujours, je vous vire.**

**\- Bien.**

**\- Parfait !**

Finalement, je me laissais prendre au jeu, Edward m'avait laissé sa place et me mit un pinceau dans les mains. Il s'était tenu derrière moi, m'encourageant comme si j'étais une enfant de deux ans. Les petits malades me donnaient des conseils, complimentaient mes choix et riaient aux blagues d'Edward. J'aimais bien les enfants. Je n'en fréquentais jamais mais ils étaient insouciants, vifs et assez justes dans leurs jugements. Je me laissais toucher sans aucune crainte, ils ne pouvaient pas me faire de mal, je ne risquais rien. Je pris même, à un moment, un petit garçon sur mes genoux et je l'aidais à créer son propre cadre. Je m'amusais, je crois.

À 12h, Edward et moi partîmes de l'hôpital, nous regagnâmes la voiture mais une fois installés et les portières fermées, Paul ne démarra pas. Il attendait les ordres de notre patron. Ce dernier avait les yeux fermés, la tête calée sur le siège, le visage paisible. Il finit par ouvrir les yeux et s'adressa enfin au chauffeur.

**\- Paul ? Conduisez-nous au Mcdo le plus proche ! Je tuerais pour un BigMac.**

**\- Oui monsieur.**

Paul démarra et Edward me regarda.

**\- J'espère que ça ne vous ennuie pas ?**

**\- Non.**

**\- Tant mieux ! Vous m'avez épaté tout à l'heure. Vous sembliez si à l'aise.**

**\- Les enfants sont innocents. Je ne les crain****s**** pas.**

**\- Mais vous craignez les hommes ?**

**\- Votre mère ****a**** laiss****é**** un message, elle sera présente avec votre frère. Nous devrons être là****-****bas ****pour ****13h30.**

**\- Ok. Vous vous êtes amus****ée**** ? J'aime pass****er**** du temps là-bas. Je m'échappe...**

**\- C'était... distrayant.**

**\- Et voilà... vous êtes de nouveau renfermée.**

**\- Que voulez-vous ?**

**\- Laissez tomber.**

**\- Bien.**

Arrivés au fast-food mondialement connu, Edward, Paul et moi fîmes la queue pour prendre notre commande.

**\- Que voulez-vous Isabella ?**

**\- Euh.. McChiken, frites et coca.**

**\- Plus poulet que steak ?**

**\- Pauvre vache.**

**\- Et les poulets ?**

**\- Je mangerai un steak ce soir en culpabilisant d'avoir pris du poulet ce midi. Je rétablirai l'ordre comme ça.**

Il rit et passa ma commande, celle de Paul et la sienne. Nous nous installâmes à une table et je mangeai mon repas en prenant soin de ne pas me tacher. Edward était en train de discuter basket avec Paul, la conversation était animée mais je ne comprenais rien. C'était juste des types qui se disputaient un ballon pour moi. Encore une fois, Edward paraissait bien dans sa peau mais plus l'heure avançait plus les regards qu'il jetait à sa montre était angoissés. À 13h10, nous montâmes dans la voiture pour nous diriger vers un luxueux hôtel où aurait lieu la conférence.

**\- Monsieur ?**

**\- Hum.**

**\- Êtes-vous bien sûr de ce que vous faites ?**

**\- Je crois oui. Jane m'aime, elle en a assez de m'attendre.**

**\- Mais vous ?**

**\- Isabella ? C'est ma vie personnelle, je vous paye pour vous mêle****r**** de ma vie professionnelle. Écoutez, quand j'étais à la Fac, je suis sorti avec une fille, on ****s****'est installés ensemble, je lui ai demand****é**** de m'épouser.. tout était parfait. Mais à une semaine du mariage, j'ai eu peur et je suis parti, je l'ai quittée... juste parce que j'avais peur de m'engager. Je pense avoir toujours cette peur, c'est bien que Jane prenne ces grandes décisions dans notre couple.**

**\- Ce n'est pas la mê...**

**\- N'en parlons plus !**

Son ton était sec et sans appel. Je me détournai de lui et regardais toutes les dix secondes mes mails et mon téléphone. Arrivés à l'hôtel de la conférence, Edward partit changer de costume, Jane donnait des milliards de directives et tout le monde lui obéissait au doigt et à l'œil. Elle portait encore une de ses robes arrivant au mollet avec un col cheminée et des manches arrivant sous le coude. Bien sûr, elle avait, comme toujours, les cheveux très tirés et en arrière.

13h45, toujours aucun message de mon père, rien. Edward discutait avec les attachés de presse de E.C Dessing, il s'agissait de Tanya et d'un autre type, Tyler Crowley. J'entendis la foule de photographes entrer dans la pièce d'à côté. Esmée et Emmett arrivèrent, ils n'avaient pas l'air d'être très heureux, je trouvais même madame Cullen très pâle. Elle et Emmett discutèrent avec Edward, il semblait agacé et s'éloigna d'eux, Emmett retint sa mère par la taille.

14h. Tanya monta sur la petite estrade pour annoncer que l'annonce allait débuter, il y avait tout un discours de bienvenue, de remerciements et de consignes. J'avais renoncé à recevoir mes informations quand un mail arriva avec comme objet '' Pile à l'heure ''. Je l'ouvris et lus le plus vite possible. Rien sur Jane. Rien sur la vie personnelle d'Aro mais quelque chose de gros sur la société. Ils étaient en déficit, il y avait plusieurs soupçons d'escroquerie et d'argent détourné, leurs actionnaires les lâchaient chacun leur tour, leur cote en bourse était très basse. Il était urgent qu'il trouve un partenaire financier. Sauf que personne n'était assez fou pour s'associer avec un escroc.

**\- Edward !**

**\- Isabella, ce n'est pas la peine, je dois y aller.**

**\- Tenez, lisez ça. D'après ****c****es documents, l'entreprise d'Aro Volturi n'est pas claire, il est soupçonn****é**** de détournement d'argent, ce sont des voleurs ! L'entreprise est en faillite, tous les actionnaires les lâche****nt****, ils vont perdre leurs actions boursières si ça continue. Ils ont besoin de quelqu'un pour les sauver, quelqu'un de riche qui s'associera à l'entreprise. Jane possède à ce jour 50% de l'entreprise, en vous mariant avec elle, vous aurez une part de 25% ! Ils vont vous salir, ils vont salir votre famille, ils vont salir E.C Desing. Cet intérêt soudain pour ce mariage, n'est autre que la motivation de sauver une entreprise qui coule et qui est corrompue, ils ont besoin d'une fusion avec vous. Peut-être qu'elle vous aime vraiment mais ne vous mari****ez**** pas si vite sans avoir conscience de ce qu'il se passe. Après, ça sera trop tard.**

**\- Où avez-vous trouvé ça ?**

**\- Mon père est dans la police, il a accès à ces fichiers. Ce n'est pas légal mais...**

**\- Je dois y aller.**

**\- Edward...**

Je n'y croyais pas ! Je venais de lui prouver que les Volturi n'étaient rien d'autre que des voleurs et des manipulateurs et il y allait ! J'étais certaine que si l'entreprise coulait, Aro avait un joli compte en banque planqué dans les îles caïmans et qu'il serait pénard jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Je me glissai dans la salle de conférence, pris une chaise et regardai, dépitée, Jane se pavaner au bras d'Edward. Il prit alors la parole.

**\- Bonjour, merci d'être ici. Si Jane et moi vous avons convoqués aujourd'hui c'est pour vous annonc****er****... vous annonc****er**** que nous...**

Edward marqua une pause et regarda Jane. Le sourire de cette dernière était figé, elle le bouscula pour qu'il reprenne la parole, les journalistes s'impatientaient, Esmée avait le regard effrayé et Emmett croisait les doigts, les mâchoires serrées. Edward trouva alors mon regard et reprit la parole.

**\- Pardon, ce n'est pas évident. J'annonce que Jane Volturi et moi****-****même mettons à terme notre relation. Nos fiançailles sont rompues à ce jour et il n'y aura aucune fusion avec les entreprises Volturi. Jane et moi prenons des chemins différents qui ne nous permettent pas de construire une vie heureuse et épanouie. Cela ne perturbera en rien le cabinet d'E.C ****Design****. Merci à vous.**

Un immense soulagement pris possession de moi. Je fermai les yeux quelques secondes heureuse de se dénouement. Un brouhaha s'éleva dans la pièce, je devais agir rapidement, Jane était décomposée. J'appelai Paul pour lui demander de venir nous chercher et de laisser la voiture en route. Je me faufilai pour rejoindre Edward, je me plaçai devant lui, avec Esmée, il était encadré par Emmett et à nous deux, nous écartâmes les journalistes en ébullition, Jane n'avait toujours pas bougé et quelqu'un de son propre staff vint la chercher. Dans la cohue, quelqu'un me prit alors la main, je reconnus celle d'Edward. Je lui pressai, il s'accrochait à moi alors que je trouvais la porte de sortie. Paul ouvrit les portières, Esmée monta la première, Edward lâcha ma main et suivit sa mère puis Emmett monta à son tour. Je montai à l'avant, aux côtés de Paul qui démarra sitôt ma portière fermée. Esmée prit alors la parole.

**\- Edward que ****s****'est-il passé ?**

**\- Je... vous aviez raison tout à l'heure. Rosalie a****vait ****vu juste Emmett. Fai****s-****moi pens****er**** à la remercier.**

**\- Tu ne semblais pas nous croire quand maman t'a parlé.**

**\- Isabella ****a**** enquêté elle aussi. Son père a accès à certains fichiers de police. Ce qu****i**** n'était que des soupçons pour vous, se sont concrétisés grâce à la ténacité qu'avait Isabella à ne pas me voir marier ****à**** Jane. Elle craignait pour mon bonheur et ma carrière. Merci Isabella.**

Je hochai simplement la tête, soulagée je dois bien l'avouer. Esmée reprit la parole.

**\- Merci Isabella. Au début, nous pensions qu'Edward avait simplement peur et que c'était la raison pour laquelle Jane le poussai****t**** à ce point. Puis Rosalie ****a**** trouv****é**** ça étrange, la tournure que les évènements prenaient. Elle a alors épluché l'entreprise d'Aro et ****a**** vu qu'il était en faillite. Une fusion était****plus que nécessaire. Mais Edward... pourquoi rompre complètement ?**

**\- Toujours grâce à Isabella, j'ai appri****s**** qu'il détournai****t**** de l'argent, qu'ils étaient corrompus. Si je me mari****ais**** avec elle, je m'alli****ais**** à leurs magouilles. Je nous aurais alors salis comme l'a justement dit Isabella. Jane ne m'aime pas, je m'en rends compte à présent.**

**\- Mon chéri... nous sommes désolés de ne pas t'avoir soutenu.**

**\- Je ne vous en veux pas. Paul, au bureau s'il vous pla****î****t. Il va falloir gérer la presse et rassurer nos actionnaires.**

De retour au bureau, Edward convoqua toute une équipe pour expliquer la situation. Angela devait filtrer les appels, aucun commentaire ne devrait être fait, même anonymement, sous peine d'être licencié. Il fallait rassurer les clients, les investisseurs, les partenaires... Edward nous avait demandé de travailler comme avant, de ne pas nous montrer faibles et de faire comme si cette annonce, cette situation était préméditée.

Après plusieurs vérifications concernant l'entreprise sur le marché boursier, nous fûmes soulagés qu'aucune baisse inquiétante n'aie eu lieu suite à l'annonce, même plus d'une heure après. Il n'y avait donc aucun crash boursier en vue. Suite à cela, Edward mit fin à la réunion et me pria de le suivre dans son bureau. Il ferma la porte de son bureau et alla s'installer sur son fauteuil.

**\- Appelez le concierge de mon immeuble, d****i****tes-lui d'interdire l'accès à Jane Volturi, il a la recommandation de prendre en compte tout ce qui vient de vous. Contacte****z**** ensuite un serrurier, qu'il change les serrures de mon appartement et de l'accès à mon garage au plus vite. Si quelqu'un de la presse vous contacte par téléphone ou vous aborde, dites que vous n'avez aucun commentaire et que je n'en ai pas non plus, si ce n'est que c'est une simple rupture amoureuse, chose qui arrive. Je ne suis disponible pour personne. Vous vous y connaissez en téléphone portable ?**

**\- Pourquoi faire ?**

**\- Bloquez****-****moi ce putain de numéro ! Empêchez-l****a**** de me joindre !**

Il jeta son téléphone en ma direction. Quinze messages écrits, vingt messages vocaux et trente appels manqués. Le téléphone continuait à recevoir les appels. Par chance, je savais bloquer un numéro indésirable. Je m'exécutai, effaçai les messages et les appels et rendis le téléphone à Edward.

**\- Tenez, vous ne recevr****ez**** plus ses appels ni ses textos. Vous pouvez encore l'appeler de votre côté, quand elle essayera d'appeler, cela fera comme si ça raccrochait et elle ne pourra pas laisser de message sur le répondeur. Dois-je faire changer votre ligne personnelle ?**

**\- Oui. Merci.**

**\- Voulez-vous que je bloque également son adresse messagerie ?**

**\- Volontiers.**

**\- Pensez à le faire de votre ordinateur personnel pour Skype.**

Il acquiesça et je fis disparaître la sorcière Jane de sa messagerie. Durant l'opération, il s'était levé pour étudier Seattle avec un air absent. Je me levai de son fauteuil pour contourner le bureau dans le but de le laisser seul.

**-** **Bella ?**

Je m'immobilisai à l'énoncer de mon surnom. Je me tournai doucement vers lui. Toujours dos à moi, son regard me fixait grâce à nos reflets dans les vitres.

**\- Que puis-je faire pour vous remercier ? Je crain****s**** qu'une orchidée ne suffise pas...**

**\- Ne faites rien. C'est normal. Lors de mes entretiens, j'avais dit que si j'étais prise alors ma vie serait totalement dévou****ée**** à mon patron, à vous. Je me doi****s**** d'être sur mes gardes, pour vous protéger et vous guide****r**** du mieux possible. Je vous ai prévenu, certes, mais la décision finale vous revient à vous. C'est mon travail.**

**\- Vous m'êtes indispensable.**

**\- Personne ne l'****est**** monsieur.**

**\- Laissez-moi faire quelque chose pour vous.**

**\- Vous y tenez ?**

**\- Oui.**

**\- Alors ne faites rien. Continuons comme si cette situation était préméditée.**

Je venais d'employer ses propres mots, il se tourna, m'étudia puis alla à son bureau. Je le pris comme une invitation à partir et m'attelai consciencieusement aux tâches qu'il m'avait confiées.

* * *

**Et voilà**

**Qu'en pensez-vous ? **

**Allez-vous faire exploser ma boite mail de reviews ?**

**Je les attends avec impatience ! **

**A la semaine prochaine. **

**Bise **

**lexi **


	8. Chapter 8

**Bonsoir**

**Voici un nouveau chapitre.**

**Je n'en reviens pas de toute vos review ! Merci énormément pour les 76 review sur le chapitre précédent ! **

**Puis-je espérer en avoir autant pour ce chapitre là ?**

**Merci, merci, merci. **

**Merci aussi à Lydie pour la correction. **

**Bonne lecture. **

* * *

La semaine avait été éprouvante, j'étais morte de fatigue, mon téléphone n'avait pas arrêté de sonner, je devais vider ma boite mail professionnelle toutes les heures, répondre aux journalistes avec toujours la même phrase, essayer de donner des rendez-vous à nos partenaires et nos clients qui exigeaient une rencontre avec les dirigeants, sauf que je ne pouvais pas satisfaire tout le monde, la place manquait, déjà qu'Edward et moi étions au bureau jusqu'à plus de 20h, je ne pouvais pas faire plus...

Edward avait été incroyable, il ne s'était pas laissé abattre, il avait été droit, rassurant et concentré sur son travail. Il avait fait preuve d'une patience à toute épreuve, il avait encaissé toutes les méchancetés balancées par Volturi's Industrie dans les messages particulièrement virulents de Jane.

En ce samedi d'avril plutôt chaud, j'avais décidé de m'offrir un déjeuner en terrasse, j'avais besoin de décompresser, de prendre un peu de temps pour moi. Même si j'étais en repos, j'avais encore beaucoup de travail a faire chez moi. Heureusement que j'étais quelqu'un qui aimait être occupée, qui aimais travailler et en ce moment j'étais servie. Je venais de terminer mon dessert et attendais mon café quand j'aperçus Alice, ma voisine. Elle me vit aussi et je lui fis signe. J'avais décidé d'essayer de m'ouvrir aux autres.

**\- Bonjour Alice.**

**\- Bonjour Isabella. Vous allez ****bien ?**

**\- Oui, beaucoup de travail mais ça va.**

**\- J'ai entendu parler de cette rupture en direct ! Elle faisait quelle tête ?**

**\- Honnêtement ? Je n'ai pas fait attention, j'étais trop concentrée à sortir mon patron de l'endroit. Vous croulez sous les sacs de shopping !**

**\- Oui ! C'est pour une cliente, sinon mon mari deviendrait fou ! Vous savez c'est la cliente du genre je n'aime rien, je critique tout, je di****s**** que vous êtes nulle mais au final****,**** je prends tout et je reviens ! Heureusement qu'elle prend beaucoup de choses à chaque fois.**

**\- J'allais prendre un café, vous vous joignez à moi ?**

**\- Oh ma foi, rien ne presse ! Merci.**

J'appelai le serveur pour qu'il prenne la commande d'Alice. Elle posa à ses pieds la vingtaine de sacs de grandes marques qu'elle avait dévalisées pour sa cliente. Alice était très jolie, petite, démarche gracieuse, les cheveux courts noir corbeau et un sourire qui ne semblait jamais la quitter. Elle reprit la parole.

\- **Alors Seattle vous plaît ?**

**\- Euh oui. Enfin, je n'ai rien visité, tout ce que j'ai vu c'est le chemin de chez moi à mon bureau. C'est à dire, 10 minutes en bus.**

**\- Ah oui ! Et les week-ends ?**

**\- Je rattrape le sommeil de la semaine. Et vous ? Vous avez toujours vécu là ?**

**\- Non. Nous sommes de New-York mais Jasper ****a**** eu une offre d'emploi ici. Ça valait vraiment le coup. Alors nous voilà. Ça fait 3 ans. J'aime beaucoup Seattle, New-York est trop étouffant.**

**\- Je ne connais pas, je n'y suis jamais allée.**

**\- Vous irez un jour, j'en suis sûre. Un homme dans votre vie ?**

**\- Non. Sauf mon chat et mon père.**

**\- Ce qui n'est pas rien déjà.**

**\- Oui. Vous connaissez votre mari depuis longtemps ?**

**\- Depuis ****notre adolescence****. ****Mais j'ai l'impression ****qu'on ****est**** ensemble depuis toujours.**

**\- Vous avez des enfants ?**

**\- Il est en route ! Ça fait trois mois.**

**\- Oh félicitations !**

**\- Merci. Jasper est comme un fou ! Nous ne voulions pas de bébé tant que notre situation n'était pas stable, je veux dire, après les études, nous avons eu notre premier boulot puis un déménagement... il a fallu qu'on s'intègre et prenne nos repères ici. Maintenant que nous sommes bien installés et heureux, voilà.**

**\- Vous aurez un prétexte pour courir les magasins.**

**\- Croyez bien que je vais en profit****er**** au maximum !**

**\- Eh bien, je ne suis pas sûre que l'on trinque avec une tasse à café mais à la vôtre et à ce bébé.**

**\- Merci. Je suis contente qu'on se parle, vous avez l'air réservé.**

**\- J'ai... mes réserves, je dois l'avouer. J'ai du mal à m'intégrer et du mal avec les gens en général. Je ne suis pas sociable.**

**\- Il ne faut pas dire ça. Chacun ****a**** ses limites, non ?**

**\- Oui, moi c'est les gens.**

**\- Moi c'est mon compte en banque !**

Je souris et bus une gorgée de café.

**\- Votre mari travaille dans quoi ?**

**\- Avocat. Si vous avez besoin un jour. Il bosse dans le cabinet de quelqu'un que vous connaissez d'ailleurs. Rosalie Cullen.**

**\- Vraiment ? Rosalie est très dou****ée****. Votre mari doit l'être tout autant s'ils travaillent ensemble.**

**\- Oui. Enfin, Jasper ne s'occupe pas de clients aussi importants que les Cullen. Il commence en bas de l'échelle mais il faut bien commencer quelque part.**

**\- C'est exact. **

**\- ****Et vous, vous êtes la secrétaire d'Edward Cullen ?**

**\- Son assistante personnelle. Je gère sa vie professionnelle et parfois personnelle, je l'avoue.**

**\- Il n'a pas besoin d'une styliste ?**

**\- Je ne pense pas, non.**

**\- Si jamais quelqu'un ****a**** besoin... je cherche à élargir ma clientèle.**

**\- J'en prends note.**

**\- Merci. On pourrai****t****s****e dire tu, non ?**

**\- Oui, bien sûr.**

**\- Tu fais quoi après ?**

**\- Je rentre, j'ai du travail encore.**

**\- On fait le chemin ensemble ?**

**\- Et ta cliente ?**

**\- Elle vient à la maison.**

**\- D'accord. Je règle et j'arrive.**

**\- J'attends.**

Je payai mon repas et pris le chemin du retour avec Alice. Elle me conseilla plusieurs visites sur Seattle, elle me raconta quelques anecdotes sur ses clientes. Elle parlait beaucoup, moi j'écoutais, ça me convenait très bien. Arrivées chez nous, nous bavardâmes un peu dans le hall.

**\- Merci Bella, j'ai passé un bon moment.**

**\- Moi aussi. Bonne chance avec ta cliente.**

**\- Merci. La prochaine fois, vien****s**** à la maison.**

**\- D'accord, merci.**

Je souris et pris mon courrier. Dans l'ascenseur, je regardai mon portable, aucun message d'Edward ni de quelqu'un de E.C Desing. Beaucoup d'appels de Paula Curtis, une journaliste qui me collait aux pattes pour que je lui dise à quel point Edward Cullen était un salaud. Je l'évitais comme la peste cette fille. Une fois mise à l'aise dans mon appartement, je lus mon courrier, sans importance, et me remis au travail sans me mettre la pression. Ce que j'avais à faire était simplement de lire et noter le plus important dans les dossiers que traitait Edward afin qu'il rassure au mieux possible les clients. Bien sûr, il fallait aussi avancer et anticiper les projets à venir. À 22h, mon téléphone sonna, je sortais de la douche et avais l'intention de me coucher. Je regardai l'identifiant, je ne connaissais pas ce numéro. Curieux. Méfiante mais curieuse, je décrochai.

**\- Isabella Swan ?**

**\- C'est moi, Edward Cullen.**

**\- Oh bonsoir monsieur.**

**\- Vous allez bien ?**

**\- Oui... Et vous ?**

**\- Oui. Vous travaillez ?**

**\- C'est une question piège ?**

**\- Non. Si vous travaillez, je vous dirai de filer au lit et d'attendre lundi. Si vous ne travaillez pas, je vous féliciterai.**

**\- Je sors de la douche dans l'intention d'aller dormir un peu. Mais j'ai travaillé tout l'après****-****midi et je reprendrai demain.**

**\- Vous êtes une perle mais ne vous épuisez pas. J'ai besoin de vous.**

**\- Arrêtez de vous soucier de moi.**

**\- Je vous suis redevable.**

**\- Nous avons déjà parlé de ça.**

**\- Oui. Allez dormir Isabella. À lundi.**

**\- N'hésitez pas à m'appeler. À n'importe quel moment.**

**\- Vraiment ? Même à 3h du matin ?**

**\- Je répondrai oui.**

_**\- Edward ? Tu viens ?**_

C'était une voix de femme qui l'avait appelé, une voix que je ne connaissais pas.

**\- J'arrive. Je dois vous laissez Isabella. Dormez bien.**

**\- Passez une bonne soirée.**

**\- Merci.**

Je raccrochai et allai me coucher. Il ne lui aura pas fallu longtemps avant de s'en trouver une autre ! Une fois dans mon lit, je ne tardai pas à trouver le sommeil. Il était 4h quand mon téléphone se remit à sonner. Déjà debout avec deux cafés au compteur, je répondis dès la première sonnerie.

**\- Edward... ça vous amuse ?**

**\- Quel est votre secret ? Vous êtes un vampire c'est ça ? Vous ne dormez jamais ?**

**\- Je n'ai pas besoin de beaucoup de sommeil. Mais à votre voix, je dirais que vous, vous en avez besoin !**

**\- Il fallait que je sache.**

**\- Rendormez-vous Edward.**

**\- Sage conseil.**

**\- Ne rappelez qu'en cas d'urgence.**

**\- Hum... à lundi.**

**\- Oui.**

Je souris et reposai mon portable sur la table. Tranquillement mais sûrement, j'occupai mon dimanche. Lundi matin, je me levai avec un très mauvais pressentiment. Songeuse, je sortis de chez moi, pris le bus et allai au Starbucks près du bureau. Je commandai le petit-déjeuner d'Edward et allai au bureau. Je m'arrêtai net quand je passai devant le kiosque à journaux. Je faillis laisser tomber ce que j'avais dans les main en découvrant les gros titres.

'' La fille cachée des Cullen ''

'' Les Cullen honteux de leur fille '''

'' Le scandale Cullen ''

'' La vengeance de Jane Volturi envers Edward Cullen ''

'' Une explication s'impose ''

'' Un secret mal gardé ''

Et j'en passe. Je me saisis d'un des journaux dans le but de le lire quand le vendeur m'interpella.

**\- Si vous voulez lire, il faut acheter mademoiselle !**

Je secouai la tête et payai ce malheureux journal avant de lire l'article.

Nous connaissions la famille Cullen pour avoir fondé l'un des plus grand cabinet d'architecture de ces dernières années, sans oublier le père, brillant neurologue. Le succès au rendez-vous, une famille exemplaire, s'impliquant dans de nombreuses associations, multipliant les dons pour les œuvres de bienfaisance, une famille sans tâche.

Vendredi dernier, alors que nous nous attendions à l'annonce du mariage entre Jane Volturi, l'héritière de l'entreprise Volturi's Industrie bâtie par son père Aro Volturi, avec le séduisant Edward Cullen, ce dernier a annoncé la rupture du couple. Le choc de cette annonce inattendue, semble avoir dévasté la fiancée éplorée.

Jane Volturi, dans son désir de vengeance, a dévoilé via un communiqué, un secret bien gardé par l'ex-parfaite famille Cullen. En effet, nous apprenons tous avec stupeur qu'Esmée et Carlisle Cullen sont les heureux parents d'Emmett et Edward mais également de Laurel, âgée de 14 ans à ce jour. La question est pourquoi cacher l'existence de cette adolescente ?

La réponse est simple. La benjamine de la famille est atteinte de la trisomie 21.

Le plus étonnant dans ce secret, c'est qu'Edward Cullen a fondé et soutient un centre pour enfants et adolescents touchés par cette maladie. Serait-ce pour soulager sa conscience ? La famille Cullen cherche-t-elle à faire bonne figure en se montrant charitable alors qu'ils cachent honteusement leur fille et sœur de 14 ans ?

Il n'y a eu aucune déclaration de la part des Cullen pour le moment. Vont-ils garder le silence comme ils l'ont fait depuis des années ? Aurons-nous des explications ? Jane Volturi tient-elle sa terrible vengeance ? Cette histoire n'a pas fini de faire couler de l'encre...

J'étais sous le choc. Pour attester ses dires, Jane avait même vendu une photo de la famille Cullen avec l'adolescente. Je regardai de plus près la jeune fille. C'était la même fille que sur la photo que j'avais vue dans le salon d'Edward, celle qui m'avait attendrie, celle où ils se tenaient dans les bras devant le centre fondé par Edward.

Je jetai le journal dans la première poubelle que je croisai et me précipitai vers le bureau. Une foule de journalistes et de photographes se piétinait pour prendre Edward qui venait de descendre de voiture. J'arrivai à me frayer un chemin pour entrer dans l'immeuble. Je passais les tourniquets quand Edward monta dans l'ascenseur avec Paul, le visage défait.

**\- Edward !**

Il leva les yeux vers moi et retint la porte d'une main pour en empêcher la fermeture. Je m'engouffrai dans l'habitacle qui se referma. Je repris mon souffle.

**\- Bonjour Paul. Bonjour Edward.**

**\- Bonjour mademoiselle Swan.**

**\- Bonjour Isabella. Vous êtes en retard.**

**\- Non, nous arrivons en même temps et il est... 8h57. Petit****-****déjeun****er**** ?**

**\- Vous avez lu la presse ?**

**\- Oui.**

**\- Et ?**

**\- J'ai des envies de meurtre envers Jane ! C'est honteux !**

**\- C'est tout ? Vous ne me jugez pas ?**

**\- Non. Quoi qu'il arrive, je vous soutiens. Je répète... petit****-****déjeun****er**** ?**

Il prit son café et l'ascenseur arriva. Paul resta à l'accueil avec Angela, un autre homme était là et il salua Paul en lui serrant la main. Edward et moi allâmes jusqu'à son bureau. Rosalie était là, assise et impuissante face à Emmett, consolant de ses bras forts, sa mère en larmes.

**\- Oh maman...**

Edward me rendit son gobelet de café et se précipita sur sa mère qui, sans lâcher Emmett, se laissa aller contre Edward. Rosalie me fit signe de la suivre à l'extérieur du bureau.

**\- Vous êtes au courant ?**

**\- Oui. Je suis désolée. Il n'y a pas moyen de l'attaquer ?**

**\- Si, mais le mal est fait.**

**\- Que puis-je faire ?**

**\- Rien... je ne peux même pas les représenter. Je les représente pour le cabinet. Je ne peux pas représenter la famille...**

**\- Oui. Conflit d'intérêt, vous êtes touchée vous aussi.**

**\- Oui. Je vais les diriger vers un collègue.**

**\- Retournez avec eux, Rosalie. Esmée ****a**** besoin de soutien.**

**\- Oui. Je vais la raccompagner chez elle.**

**\- Si vous avez besoin de quelque chose, je suis là.**

**\- Merci Isabella.**

Je hochai la tête et la laissai retourner dans le bureau. Je m'installai au mien et appelai Alice au numéro qu'elle m'avait donné avec sa carte. Elle répondit au bout de deux sonneries.

**\- Allo ?**

**\- Alice, c'est Isabella Swan.**

**\- Oh bonjour, tu vas bien ?**

**\- Bof, c'est la crise au bureau.**

**\- J'ai lu les journaux, c'est dingue cette histoire ! Pourquoi l****a**** cacher ?**

**\- Je ne sais pas. Alice, ton mari est un bon avocat ? Je veux dire, si je le propose pour représenter les Cullen, il pourrait le faire ?**

**\- Bien sûr !**

**\- Rien n'est sûr, je ne sais pas s'il y aura des poursuites ou pas. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que Rosalie ne peut pas être l'avocate de sa famille. J'ai pensé à Jasper.**

**\- Ce serait formidable pour lui.**

**\- Je ne peu****x**** pas dire que ça sera lui mais...**

**\- Rien que d'y avoir pensé me touche Isabella. Je ne lui dirai rien, je ne lui donnerai pas de faux espoirs ou quelque chose du genre. Tout ce que je peu****x**** dire, c'est qu'il est bon... seigneur, j'ai l'impression de ne pas être crédible puisque c'est mon mari.**

**\- Non, ne t'en fais pas. Merci Alice. Je dois y retourner.**

**\- Oui, bien sûr. Merci Isabella.**

**\- Je n'ai rien fait. Je te tiens au courant.**

Je raccrochai au moment où la porte du bureau d'Edward s'ouvrit. Emmett et Rosalie sortirent du bureau encadrant Esmée, ravagée par le chagrin, Edward les suivit jusqu'aux ascenseurs, il parla à Paul et prit une dernière fois sa mère dans ses bras avant de les laisser partir en compagnie de Paul et de l'autre homme déjà présent à notre arrivée. Edward revint alors vers moi, je me levai de ma chaise de bureau.

**\- Venez Isabella.**

Je le suivis dans son bureau et m'installai face à lui.

**\- Allez-y.**

**\- Pardon ?**

**\- Dites que c'est de ma faute, que je suis un monstre. Que ma famille est malhonnête ! Videz votre sac.**

**\- Non.**

**\- S'il vous plaît. Dites-moi ce que vous pensez de ça !**

**\- Ok très bien. En toute franchise. J'ignore pourquoi vous avez caché l'existence de votre sœur mais je ne pense pas que ce soit par honte, ne n'imagine pas un seul instant que vous la rejetiez à cause de son handicap. J'ai vu la photo chez vous, monsieur. Celle o****ù**** vous la tenez dans vos bras. J'ai vu votre regard et le sien. Votre sourire sur cette photo est sincère, vous avez l'air heureux tou****s**** les deux. La façon dont vous la prenez contre vous montre une envie de protection, vous la couvez. J'ignore pourquoi vous avez décidé de la cacher, vous avez vos raison****s,**** je n'en doute pas et puis dans le fond, personne ne vous l'a demandé, si ? Personne ne vous a pos****é**** la question '' Avez-vous une sœur ? '' Vous n'avez pas menti, vous n'avez juste pas donn****é**** la réponse à une question inexistante.**

**\- Vous êtes sincère ?**

**\- Oui. Pourquoi fonder un centre pour les personnes atteintes de cette maladie si votre propre sœur vous dégo****û****t****ait**** ? En fait, que vous a****y****ez fait ça, prend un réel sens désormais. Vous n'êtes pas un monstre, ni votre famille.**

**\- J'aime ma sœur... je l'aime énormément.**

**\- ****J****e n'en doute pas. Ne vous laissez pas atteindre, vous feriez trop plaisir à Jane. Votre premier rendez-vous est dans 10 minutes. Soyez ferme, vous êtes là pour les affaires et pas pour les ragots insultants d'une héritière jalouse !**

**\- Vous avez raison. Merci.**

**\- Je vais préparer les dossiers.**

Il me sourit et je sortis me mettre au travail. La matinée passa vite, j'esquivais les journalistes, trouvais des horaires de rendez-vous visant à satisfaire chaque demande. Je n'arrêtais pas d'avoir Tanya dans les pattes qui réclamait sans cesse Edward afin de lui parler de la contre-attaque médiatique. Elle réussit à obtenir un déjeuner avec lui dans son bureau, quand elle arriva, je trouvai sa jupe plus courte et son chemisier plus ouvert. Je déjeunais moi aussi au bureau, dans la salle de pause déserte.

Le déjeuner en tête à tête avec Edward n'avait pas dû se passer comme elle l'avait espéré, elle était ressortie du bureau contrariée et en colère. J'esquissai un sourire et me remis au travail. À 15h, j'allai frapper au bureau d'Edward, j'entrai et il me fit signe d'attendre, il était au téléphone.

**-... moi aussi je t'embrasse. Fai****s**** de gros câlins à maman pour moi. Je raccroche.**

Il rangea son téléphone dans sa poche et se tourna vers moi.

-** Isabella ?**

**\- Maria, l'assistante de votre frère, m'a dépos****é**** un dossier concernant New-York. Elle m'a demand****é**** de vous le faire passer sans attendre.**

**\- Ah oui, Emmett m'a prévenu. Merci. Ça va ?**

**\- Oui.**

**\- Combien d'appels filtr****ez-****vous ?**

**\- Beaucoup, je ne compte plus. J'ai tri****é**** le courrier aussi. Je pense que la pile la plus importante ne mérite pas d'être lu****e****.**

**\- Je regarderai tout ça. Que faites-vous de mercredi à ****samedi**** prochain ?**

**\- La question est que voulez-vous que je fasse de mercredi à ****samedi**** prochain ?**

**\- Le dossier que vous venez de me donner signifie que mon frère ****a**** fini sa part de boulot dans le dossier New-York. C'est à moi de jouer maintenant. Je dois appeler pour confirmation mais mercredi, il se peut que nous soyons obligés de partir en voyage d'affaires.**

**\- Vraiment ?**

**\- Oui.**

**\- Félicitations, ça veux dire que vous touchez au but !**

**\- Oui. Je n'aurai plus qu'à proposer le projet. Emmett les a convaincu****s**** de nous écouter. Partante ?**

**\- Bien sûr que oui.**

**\- Enfin une bonne nouvelle dans la journée !**

**\- Travailler aide à faire oublier nos soucis.**

**\- C'est pour ça que vous êtes accro au boulot ?**

**\- S****û****rement.**

**\- Comment va votre ami hospitalisé ?**

**\- Toujours dans le coma aux dernières nouvelles. Je désespère.**

**\- Je suis désolé pour vous.**

**\- Merci. Remettons-nous au travail avant de nous mettre à pleurer.**

**\- Oui, vous avez raison. Merci Isabella.**

Je le laissai seul et repris moi aussi mon travail. En fin de journée, Edward m'autorisa à rentrer chez moi alors que lui restait travailler. Une fois dans mon appartement, je me sentis terriblement seule. J'allai prendre une longue douche et résistai à l'envie de me vautrer dans le canapé pour câliner mon chat, pour la simple et bonne raison que je mourrais de faim. Je finissais juste de manger mes pâtes carbonara quand on sonna à ma porte. Ça devait être quelqu'un de l'immeuble, sinon l'interphone aurait sonné lui aussi. Certaine qu'il s'agissait d'Alice, j'ouvris en T-shirt large et en boxer mais non pas à Alice mais à mon patron. Il parut surpris et gêné quelques secondes avant d'arborer un visage triste et désemparé.

**\- Edward !**

**\- Pardon... je ne savais pas o****ù**** alle****r****.**

**\- Je... euh... comment êtes-vous...**

**\- J'ai attendu que quelqu'un entre. J'avais peur que vous ne m'ouvriez pas la porte si je sonn****ais**** à l'interphone.**

**\- Je vous aur****ais**** ouvert. J'aurais même mi****s**** un pantalon. Entrez Edward. Installez-vous, je reviens.**

Il entra et j'allai vite dans ma chambre, honteuse d'avoir été surprise dans cette tenue par mon boss. Je changeai de t-shirt, mis un pantalon de jogging et tressai grossièrement mes cheveux, encore un peu humide par la douche. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fichait là !?

* * *

**Et voilà ?  
**

**Vous vous attendiez à ça ? **

**A la semaine prochaine, **

**faite exploser ma boite mail une nouvelle fois.**

**On peut se retrouver sur Twitter Alexiaa2803**

**Bise**

**Lexi**


	9. Chapter 9

**Bonsoir**

**Vous allez bien ?  
**

**Merci beaucoup une nouvelle fois pour vos review ! C'est énormissime !**

**Un petit clin d'oeil de à Lisa pour Edward avec un bonnet !**

**Merci à Lydie pour la correction ! **

**Je vous laisse avec ce nouveau chapitre.**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Je retournai dans le salon après avoir vérifié que ma tenue était correcte. Edward était assis sur mon canapé, en jean, t-shirt et un bonnet noir de travers sur la tête. Il caressait distraitement mon chat qui ronronnait.

**\- Il vous aime bien. Il est un peu sauvage avec les inconnus d'habitude.**

**\- Comme sa maîtresse non ?**

**\- Oui.**

**\- Il a quel âge ?**

**\- 1 ans et 2 mois.**

**\- Comment il s'appelle ?**

**\- Il porte un nom choisi par ma mère. Je n'y suis pour rien et je ne l'appelle jamais par son nom.**

**\- Dites-moi, vous m'intriguez.**

**\- Brad Pitt.**

Il s'esclaffa, faisant fuir mon chat qui trouva refuge dans mes bras. Edward enleva alors son bonnet et passa sa main dans ses cheveux.

**\- Vous êtes sérieuse ? Votre chat s'appelle Brad Pitt ?**

**\- Oui. Ma mère est fan de lui. Elle a hésité entre ça et Robert Pattinson, mais ce dernier ****a**** un nom trop long.**

**\- Pourquoi pas juste Robert ou Pattinson ?**

**\- Vous ne connaissez pas ma mère. Elle ****a**** voulu m'appeler Camomille car elle ne buvait que du thé à ça quand elle était enceinte. Je remercie mon père de ne pas avoir cédé.**

**\- Vous mère ****a**** l'air charmante.**

**\- Pourquoi êtes-vous ici Edward ?**

**\- Oh euh.., arrivé chez moi, je me suis senti affreusement seul. J'avais besoin de compagnie.**

**\- Et votre famille ?**

**\- Je sais que l'ambiance ne doit pas être top... ça m'aurait déprimé encore plus. Je ne peux m'empêcher de croire que tout ça est ma faute.**

**\- Je vois. Deux de mes amis étaient sur le point de venir, ça vous ennuie ? Ils s'appellent Ben et Jerry.**

**\- Je sens qu****e**** je vais les apprécier.**

Je souris et allai chercher deux pots de glace. Je pris deux cuillères et retournai dans le salon. Je m'installai sur le fauteuil à côté du canapé où il se tenait. J'avais l'impression d'être sa psy.

**\- Merci Isabella.**

**\- Je vous en prie.**

J'allumai la télé et tombai sur un film, _Cheval de guerre, _je le laissai en commençant mon pot de glace. Edward en fit autant. Le silence demeura un petit moment jusqu'à ce qu'il prenne la parole.

**\- On voul****ait**** la protéger. Elle est fragile. Ma mère est tombée enceinte à 35 ans, un accident mais elle et mon père ont décidé de garder le bébé. Emmett et moi n'étions pas tr****ès**** chauds mais bon. Et puis nous avons appri****s****, pendant la grossesse, que le bébé était trisomique. Ma mère ****a**** refusé de s'en séparer. Laurel est née et elle est vite devenue notre rayon de soleil. C'est une chance de l'avoir dans notre vie.**

**\- Pourquoi la cacher ?**

**\- Elle n'a que 14 ans, elle est jeune. Et on ne voulait pas l'exposer, mes parents voulaient une vie normale pour elle. Emmett et moi avons eu une adolescence comme n'importe qui. Pas de médias dans ma jeunesse. On ne l'a pas cach****ée****, on a juste pas dit qu'elle était là. Vous aviez raison tout à l'heure, personne ne m'a demandé si j'avais une sœur. Vous imaginez à quel point sa vie va être chamboulée à présent ?**

**\- Oui.**

**\- Elle prenait le bus pour aller à l'école, elle fait de la danse, elle a des copines. Et maintenant tout le monde va lui tourner autour, les journalistes, les photographes. Elle devient une cible. C'est dur à gér****er**** pour moi par moments, alors pour elle****…****J'ai passé mon week end avec elle, j'étais loin de me douter que lundi nous allions vivre ça…**

**\- Ce week end ?**

**\- Oui, elle a passé le week-end chez moi. **

Donc la voix de femme que j'avais entendue quand il m'avait appelée, n'était autre que celle de sa soeur. Je me sentis soulagée, je dus même retenir mon sourire. J'avais cru qu'il sortait déjà avec une nouvelle fille. Tout allait bien. Je poursuivis.

**\- ****Quel est le plan de Tanya ?**

**\- Elle veut qu'on attaque. Elle veut que je livre un secret de Jane.**

**\- C'est nul !**

**\- Pardon ?**

**\- C'est n'importe quoi ! Elle balance un truc pour se venger, vous faites la même chose en retour et que croyez-vous qu'elle fera ?**

**\- Elle recommencera.**

**\- Bien sûr. Ne vous lancez pas dans une guerre médiatique.**

**\- Que proposez-vous ?**

**\- Soyez plus intelligent. Maintenant que votre sœur est devenue publiq****ue****, assumez Edward. Vous l'aimez ?**

**\- Oui.**

**\- Alors montrez-le. Prouvez à tou****s ****c****es rapaces que vous n'avez pas honte d'elle. Vendredi, il y a une soirée de charité. Faites-en votre cavalière. Et à 14 ans, elle sera heureuse de se faire belle et porter une jolie robe. Vous êtes fi****e****r d'elle ?**

**\- Bien sûr !**

**\- Alors sortez en ville avec elle, ne vous souciez plus d'être pris en photo ou non. Expliquez que votre centre vous ****a**** été inspiré par elle. Je me trompe ?**

**\- Non.**

**\- Dites à quel point elle vous est précieuse. Les gens serons dubitatifs au début, on ne vous épargnera pas, puis ils finiront par comprendre et Jane aura échoué.**

Edward se laissa tomber dans le fond de mon canapé, l'air songeur. Il réfléchissait.

**\- Vous avez raison Isabella. J'en parlerai à ma famille. Vendredi vous dites ?**

**\- Oui.**

**\- Pour quoi ?**

**\- Pour les femmes battues. Votre sœur n'est pas obligée de rester toute la soirée. Juste pour la partie la plus sympa, celle o****ù**** elle pourra danser avec son frère. Le dîner risque d'être long. Ménagez****-****la pour une première fois.**

**\- Oui. Mais vous venez !**

**\- Je n'ai aucune raison d'être là. Vous n'avez pas d'affaires à traiter. Vous êtes juste là pour vous montrer.**

**\- C'est votre idée. Laurel sera ma cavalière pour le début de soirée et vous, pour la deuxième. Soyez là s'il vous plaît. C'est un ordre de votre patron.**

**\- Vous abusez avec cette excuse. Mais si vous voulez, je serai là.**

**\- Merci.**

**\- De rien. Vous attaquez Jane ?**

**\- Au tribunal ? Bien sûr !**

**\- Vous avez un avocat ?**

**\- Rosalie va me mettre en contact avec un collègue.**

**\- Je connais peut-être quelqu'un.**

**\- Il est bon ?**

**\- C'est mon voisin. Il a été recruté i ou 3 ans, je ne sais plus, par le cabinet de Rosalie. Il n'a pas trait****é**** de grandes affaires mais il faudrait voir son taux de réussite, l'étudier en gros.**

**\- Pourquoi lui ?**

**\- Parce qu'il n'est pas connu. Il y a deux ans, mon patron ****a**** eu de gros ennui****s****. On l'a accus****é**** d'avoir eu des relations avec une mineure. C'était faux. Un coup monté. Nous avons fait appel au meilleur avocat de Floride. Mais la partie adverse connaiss****ait**** par cœur comment il fonctionnait. Ses intentions, sa façon de plaider... ils nous ont déstabilisés et mon patron ****a**** été jug****é**** coupable. Nous avons fait appel et après étude, nous avons choisi de prendre un petit avocat. Très bon mais pas médiatisé.**

**\- Vous avez déstabilisé les plaignants avec ce choix. Ils ne savaient pas à quoi s'attendre. Vous avez gagné ?**

**\- Oui. Il nous a fait gagn****er**** du temps, l'avantage était que lui connaissait les pratiques des autres. Nous avons réussi à faire flanch****er**** la fille et mon patron ****a**** été acquitté. Vous pouvez vérifier.**

**\- Je vous crois.**

**\- Jane s'attend à ce que vous la poursuiviez. Ses avocats doivent déjà être au boulot. Encore une fois, soyez plus malin, plus subtil. Allez vers l'inattendu, désarm****ez-****l****a****.**

**\- Je n'en reviens pas... vous êtes géniale ! Merci mon Dieu d'avoir fait entrer cette fille dans ma vie.**

**\- C'est mon boulot, c'est mon expérience.**

**\- Vous êtes trop modeste. Vous voulez échanger les glaces ?**

**\- Volontiers !**

Il me passa son pot de glace, je fis pareil et repris la télécommande.

**\- On ne peux pas mettre un autre film ? J'ai rien suivi à vous entendre vous plaindre.**

**\- Hey ! Bon, ok mais un truc drôle.**

**\- Un truc drôle ? Euh ouais... **_**La proposition ?**_

**\- Je ne connais pas.**

**\- Vous allez connaître alors.**

C'était l'un des seuls DVD que je possédais. Je le mis dans le lecteur et lançai le film. J'aimais beaucoup ce film, ça me faisait sourire à chaque fois. Edward semblait s'amuser, il riait et commentait les situations burlesques du film. Je passais une bonne soirée. Le film terminé, j'éteignis la télé et le DVD, Edward annonça qu'il allait partir mais au même moment, je m'excusai pour m'éclipser aux toilettes.

**\- Allez-y j'attends.**

**\- Désolée, merci.**

J'allai dans ma salle de bain et j'aurais pu soupirer de soulagement en vidant ma vessie. Je lavai mes mains et retournai dans le salon. Je m'arrêtai en découvrant qu'Edward s'était endormi. J'avais pas pourtant eu l'impression d'être restée 3h dans la salle de bain. J'allai lui chercher une couverture, j'enlevai ses chaussures et éteignis la lumière.

Je dormis mal cette nuit-là. Et très peu aussi. À 3h, je me réveillai en sueur et essoufflée, comme chaque nuit. Je savais qu'il était impossible de me rendormir après ça. Doucement, pour ne pas réveiller Edward, j'allai dans ma salle de bain et pris une douche pour me laver de mon mauvais rêve. J'allai ensuite dans la cuisine pour faire couler mon café, le premier d'une longue journée. Comme la cuisine était fermée du salon, je décidai de faire des cupcake's. Ce n'était pas compliqué, j'avais le temps et ça ne réveillerait pas Edward.

**\- Bonjour Isabella.**

Je me tournai pour voir Edward, les cheveux en bataille, se frottant les yeux. Je souris et sortis une tasse à café.

**\- Bonjour. Café ?**

**\- S'il vous plaît.**

**\- Du lait avec ?**

**\- Non, le premier de la journée est noir. Merci... pardon de m'être endormi.**

**\- Vous avez été rapide.**

**\- J'ai rien vu venir, j'ai fermé les yeux deux secondes et voilà.**

**\- Pas de problème. Vous allez bien ?**

**\- Oui. Le canapé est confortable.**

**\- Je v****ou****s ****ai**** fait des cupcake's ! Servez-vous. Sinon, j'ai des céréales ou de la brioche avec du Nutella.**

**\- Vous êtes debout depuis quand ?**

**\- Euh... assez tôt. Je n'ai pas besoin de beaucoup de sommeil.**

**\- Ils sont délicieux, merci !**

**\- De rien. Je vais m'habiller pour le travail, je vous laisse. Ne donnez rien au chat.**

**\- Brad Pitt est au régime ?**

Je souris et gagnai ma chambre. J'enfilai une robe noire à manches courtes, arrivant au-dessus du genoux, mis mes bas et coiffai mes cheveux en queue de cheval. J'appliquai un peu de maquillage et pris le temps de choisir mes chaussures. J'y étais encore quand Edward frappa à ma porte.

**\- Oui ?**

**\- Je peux emprunter votre salle de bain ?**

**\- Bien sûr, oui. Allez-y. Les serviettes propres sont sous le lavabo.**

**\- Merci.**

La minute suivante, j'entendis l'eau couler. J'arrivais pas à croire que mon patron était en train de prendre une douche dans mon appartement. Je secouai la tête et optai pour les Louboutin que m'avait offert mon ancien patron lors de mon départ. J'allai ensuite ranger le salon et la cuisine. Edward ressortit, habillé des mêmes vêtements que la veille.

**\- Vous avez du rechange dans votre bureau ?**

**\- Non. Ce n'est pas grave.**

**\- Attendez... quand j'ai déménag****é****, j'ai pris un carton d'affaires à mon père sans faire attention. Je crois bien qu'il y a une veste. Venez.**

Je retournai dans ma chambre et sortis le carton en question. Edward s'assit sur le rebord de mon lit pendant que je cherchais. J'en sortis une veste de costume noire et une chemise bleue foncée.

**\- Chemise ou veste ?**

**\- Chemise.**

Il se leva et ôta son t-shirt dévoilant son torse. Wah... c'était la deuxième fois que je le voyais torse nu, ça me plaisait autant que la première fois. Il attrapa la chemise et l'enfila. Elle lui allait, elle était même un peu grande.

**\- Tip top. Merci. Allez, allons-y. Je conduis.**

**\- Vous avez laquelle ?**

**\- La Volvo. Pourquoi ?**

**\- L'Aston m****e**** plaît bien.**

**\- Voyez-vous ça ?! Je vous emmènerai faire un tour alors.**

Je souris et pris mes affaires avant de sortir de l'appartement. Je montai ensuite dans la voiture et nous nous arrêtâmes au Starbuks où il s'acheta un deuxième café mais pas de pâtisserie.

**\- Je voulais ****encore ****vous remercie****r****. J'ai passé une bonne soirée, une bonne nuit et le petit****-****déjeun****er**** était excellent ! Je suis amoureux de vos cupcake's.**

**\- Merci. Je vous en refer****ai**** à l'occasion. Dites, qui était l'homme qui était au bureau hier, à l'accueil, il avait la même allure que Paul.**

**\- Sam, il bosse pour Emmett.**

**\- Oh d'accord. Et votre mère à quelqu'?**

**\- Sam ou Paul, ça dépend.**

Nous arrivâmes au bureau, comme hier, Emmett, Rosalie et Esmée étaient dans le bureau d'Edward. Il parut surpris et les salua.

**\- Bonjour tou****t**** le monde...**

**\- Oh Edward, chéri, je m'inquiétais, tu ne répondais pas chez toi hier soir.**

**\- Je vais bien maman. J'étais avec Isabella. Nous avons un plan ! Rose, tu as du temps ?**

**\- Oui bien sûr. C'est quoi cette chemise trop grande ?**

**\- Je me suis endormi chez Isabella. Elle m'a prêté une chemise de son père.**

**\- Ah... Donc vous avez un plan ? Un plan de quoi ?**

**\- Tanya proposait de révéler un secret de Jane pour se défendre mais nous pensons que c'est une erreur. Maman, montrons que ce qu'ils pensent est faux.**

**\- Comment Edward ****?**

**\- Sortons avec Laurel, vendredi il y a un gala, elle pourrait être ma cavalière pour la première partie de soirée. Nous expliquerons que nous voulions juste la protéger, je di****r****ai qu'elle m'a inspir****é**** pour le centre... Maman, nous l'aimons, malheureusement elle est désormais dans la lumière. Ne la cachons plus mais ne l'exposons pas non plus.**

**\- Mais elle est jeune encore...**

**\- Je pense que c'est une bonne idée.**

Emmett s'approcha de sa mère et embrassa sa joue.

**\- Laurel sera heureuse de venir avec nous, maman. Edward ****a**** raison, si on continu****e**** de la protéger, ils penseront vraiment que nous avons honte. Ce n'est pas le cas. Organisons une conférence de presse pour clarifier les choses puis vivons comme une famille normale. On sera là pour la surveiller quand même.**

**\- Vous pensez ?**

**\- Oui, elle sera folle de joie d'aller faire du shopping avec Rosalie pour trouver la robe parfai****t****e. Elle sera contente d'être coiffée et maquill****ée**** puis d'aller à cette soirée en famille.**

**\- D'accord. Je vais en discuter avec votre père et avec elle. Autre chose ?**

Edward reprit la parole.

**\- Non maman, tu peux aller les appeler, plus vite nous pourrons parler à la presse, mieux ****ce**** sera. Rosalie, je dois te parler si tu veux bien. Isabella, prévenez Tanya que je veux la voir, s'il vous plaît.**

**\- Oui.**

Je quittai le bureau en même temps qu'Emmett et Esmée. L'ainé des enfants Cullen prit la parole.

**\- Bien jou****é**** Isabella, c'est une bonne idée.**

**\- Merci.**

**\- Il se passe quelque chose entre vous et mon frère ?**

**\- Emmett !**

Esmée lui tapa le bras.

**\- Quoi ? Il n'avait jamais dormi chez une de ses assistantes.**

**\- Il a travaillé tard hier, il est venu pour me parler de votre sœur. Nous avons ensuite cherch****é**** une solution pour prendre Jane à son propre jeu. Quand tout le monde verra que vous êtes une famille uni****e**** et que vous n'avez pas honte de Laurel, alors elle se trouvera bien bête et n'aura pas obtenu ce qu'elle cherchait. Ne la laiss****ez**** pas vous déstabiliser. Ensuite, il ****s****'est endormi sur mon canapé. Fin de l'histoire.**

Esmée me regarda en souriant et posa brièvement sa main sur mon épaule. Je frissonnai même si ce geste avait été furtif.

**\- Merci de nous aider Isabella. Merci d'être aussi présente pour mon fils. Je regrette d'avoir pensé que vous ne seriez pas l'assistance qu'il lui fallait. Je me suis trompée. Je dois y aller, je vais appeler mon mari. Emmett ?**

**\- Oui ?**

**\- Au travail !**

Il sourit et tous deux me laissèrent. J'avertis Tanya, qui vint immédiatement et attendait avec impatience que Rosalie sorte du bureau. Cette dernière quitta Edward et détailla la tenue de Tanya, les sourcils levés. Il faut dire que depuis qu'Edward avait annoncé son célibat, Tanya manquait de tissu. Cette dernière entra dans le bureau et Rosalie s'approcha de moi.

**\- Edward vient de me parler de votre idée pour attaqu****er**** Jane. C'est pas mal. Pas mal du tout. Comment s'appelle votre ami ?**

**\- Jasper Withlock.**

**\- Oh Jasper ! C'est un très bon élément. C'est vrai qu'une affaire comme celle-ci est à sa portée. Mais je n'y aurais pas pensé. Je vais jeter un coup d'œil à son travail et je lui parlerai. Vous êtes surprenante Isabella.**

**\- Merci. Oh, Jasper ne sai****t**** pas que j'ai pensé à lui. Il n'est pas au courant.**

**\- D'accord, vous avez bien fait. Dites, si Tanya saute sur Edward, appelez-moi, ça me donnera une occasion de lui en coller une.**

**\- Dois-je créer une liste ?**

**\- L'idée n'est pas mauvaise. Enfin bon... je vous laisse. À plus tard.**

**\- Oui.**

Je me mis au travail. 1H30 plus tard, Edward me demanda de le rejoindre dans son bureau. Je pris mes affaires et entrai. Tanya était toujours là, elle me lança un regard furieux, je la regardai froidement avant de me tourner vers Edward.

**\- Convoquez la presse Isabella, dix journalistes seulement, voici la liste établie. Dites-leur que nous les convoquons demain à 10h, ici même dans nos locaux pour réagir aux attaques personnelles de Jane Volturi. Ne rajoute****z**** rien d'autre.**

**\- Bien.**

**\- Ensuite... Pardon... oui ?**

Son téléphone avait sonné, il se tourna vers les vitres de son bureau pour parler à son interlocuteur. Tanya se leva alors pour me faire face. J'adoptai une attitude défensive.

**\- De quoi vous vous mêlez ?**

**\- De quoi parlez-vous ?**

**\- Votre idée débile pour démentir Jane !**

**\- Il vau****t**** mieux une guerre médiatique ? Qu'ils étalent leur vie privée dans tous les journaux ?**

**\- Ce n'est pas votre domaine ! Vous n'êtes que le petit toutou d'Edward ! La presse et la communication c'est moi qui gère ! Mêlez-vous de vos affaires à l'avenir !**

**\- Il m'a demand****é**** mon avis, ce que j'ai fait en toute honnêteté. Il a préféré mon idée, tant pis pour vous, c'est son choix. J'ai fais mon boulot en le conseillant et en l'assistant. Désolée que ça ne vous plaise pas !**

**\- Ne vous mettez plus sur mon chemin !**

**\- Sinon quoi ?**

**\- Je vous le fer****ai**** payer !**

**\- Que voulez-vous ? Sortir les Cullen de cette tempête médiatique ou mettre Edward dans votre lit ? Tout le monde le sai****t**** Tanya ! Il suffit de vous regardez pour comprendre ! Non mais vous avez vu votre garde****-****robe depuis qu'il a quitté Jane ? O****u**** alors vous faites la gr****è****ve ****d****u tissu ?**

**\- Au moins, je ne suis pas coincée comme toi avec tes allures de sainte nitouche ! Il préférera cent fois mieux me saut****er**** que de partager son lit avec un iceberg ! Plus rigide que toi, on meurt !**

**\- Je préfère être un iceberg plutôt qu'une**** traînée**** comme toi !**

**\- Espèce de salope !**

Elle leva la main pour me gifler mais Edward l'arrêta dans son geste.

**\- Sor****s**** de mon bureau Tanya. Si j'apprends qu'il est arrivé quelque chose à mon assistante par ta faute, je ferai de ta vie un enfer ! Fiche le camps !**

Elle me lança un regard noir avant de sortir du bureau. Je fermai les yeux, honteuse de m'être laissée emporter, je n'étais pas du genre à laisser mes émotions prendre le dessus. Je m'attendais à prendre un savon.

**\- Isabella je...**

**\- Pardon. Je ne voulais pas être désagréable. Je n'aurais pas d****û**** lui parler comme ça.**

**\- Bien sûr que si ! Il faut la remettre à sa place.**

**\- Vous n'allez pas me crier dessus ?**

**\- Non. J'allais vous demander de l'excuser.**

**\- Je ne l'excuse pas.**

**\- Hum... vous avez raison. Mais ça va ?**

**\- Oui.**

**\- Très bien. Bon donc appelez les journalistes et réserv****ez**** un vol pour deux personnes, départ mardi soir, retour samedi dans la journée, en première. Réservez aussi l'hôtel, dans mon répertoire, j'ai les meilleures adresses, choisissez celui que vous voulez.**

**\- Nous partons à New York ? C'est sûr ?**

**\- Oui, j'ai eu la confirmation tout à l'heure pendant que j'étais avec Rosalie.** **Nous devons être là-bas à ****16****h mercredi pour une première réunion.**

**\- Très bien. Je m'occupe de ça tout de suite !**

**\- La presse d'abord et confirm****ez**** notre venue pour le gala de vendredi.**

**\- Combien de couverts ?**

**\- 4. Emmett, Rosalie, vous et moi. Je n'accepterai pas que vous soyez absente comme la première fois.**

**\- Vous êtes sûr ? Je ne vous ser****ai**** d'aucune utilité.**

**\- J'en suis certain ! Aucune discussion possible.**

**\- Bien... Ça sera tout ?**

**\- Si Tanya vous fait quelque chose, prévenez-moi.**

**\- Oui.**

**\- Merci. Au travail.**

J'aurais pu sortir du bureau en dansant. J'allais à New York ! Bon, on dansera plus tard, j'avais des choses à faire mine de rien.

* * *

** Et voilà... **

**Qu'en pensez vous ? Bien ou pas ?  
**

**A très bientôt avec vos reviews**

**A la semaine prochaine pour le prochain chapitre.**

**Merci merci.**

**Bise**

**Lexi**


	10. Chapter 10

**Bonsoir **

**Et voici un nouveau chapitre =)**

**Merci à toute de continuer à me lire **

**Et merci à Lily pour la correction 3**

**Bonne lecture. **

* * *

Vendredi, je me rendis au bureau de bonne humeur. La conférence de presse s'était bien déroulée, les articles sortis le lendemain avaient été fidèles à la déclaration des Cullen, les propos envers eux étaient moins virulents bien que pour certains les doutes subsistaient toujours. Jane n'avait rien répliqué, il n'y avait rien à faire de toute façon.

J'avais réservé l'avion et l'hôtel pour New York, voyager en première n'était pas nouveau pour moi, en Floride ça m'était souvent arrivé de suivre mon patron en déplacement mais jamais à New York. Non, le top était l'hôtel, je m'étais fait plaisir en réservant au Ritz Carlton, avec une vue directe sur Central Park. J'avais tellement hâte.

En arrivant, je déposai sur le bureau d'Edward son café et son brownie avant d'aller me faire mon propre café. En revenant à mon bureau, je me mis à trier le courrier. J'avais presque fini quand Edward arriva en compagnie de son frère que je saluai puis Edward parla.

**\- Bonjour Isabella. Vous allez bien ?**

**\- Bonjour Edward. Oui et vous ? Prêt pour ce soir ?**

**\- Le chèque est signé. Et Brad Pitt ? Il va bien ?**

**\- Oui, il a eu son lot de caresses.**

**\- Quelle chance il a.**

**\- N'est-ce pas !**

**\- C'est qui Brad Pitt ?**

Emmett nous interrogea, complètement perdu. Edward me lança un regard complice, lâchant un sourire en coin qui ne me laissa pas indifférente, malgré moi.

**\- Bah Emmett ?! Brad Pitt quand même ! Tu ne connais pas ?**

**\- L'acteur ? Pourquoi elle caresse Brad Pitt ? C'est quoi le délire ?**

**\- Laisse tomber frangin, vien****s,**** on va laisser Isabella avec les détails de sa vie privée tranquille et nous, nous allons parler business !**

Il entraîna son frère dans son bureau et me fit un clin d'œil qui m'arracha un sourire. Je me replongeai alors dans le travail. Je mis remis à trier ce qu'il restait du courrier. Je ne vis pas la matinée passer, juste avant le déjeuner, Edward m'appela dans son bureau.

**\- Isabella. Vous déjeunez avec moi ce midi.**

**\- Ce n'est pas une question, si ?**

**\- Non effectivement. Mais je vous connais, si je vous laisse le choix, vous direz non.**

**\- C'est vrai.**

**\- J'ai commandé Chinois, ça vous va ?**

**\- Parfait oui.**

\- **Ah, je crois que c'est pour nous !**

Son téléphone venait de sonner et après avoir donné son accord pour que le livreur entre, il se leva pour aller chercher nos plats et paya la note. Je m'installai sur une chaise face à son bureau, mais il me fit signe de le rejoindre dans le coin salon de son bureau. Hésitante, j'allai m'installer sur un des fauteuils alors qu'il se vautrait sur le canapé.

**\- Si je vous invite à déjeun****er****... bien que ce n'est pas vraiment un rendez-vous puisque nous sommes dans mon bureau... bref. Je voulais vous parler de ce soir.**

**\- Un problème ?**

**\- Non, non aucun. Si je pass****e**** vous chercher à 20h, ça va ?**

**\- Oui très bien.**

**\- Je ne prendrai pas l'Aston Martin, je m'en excuse d'avance.**

**\- Je commence à croire que je n'y mettrai jamais les pieds dans cette voiture.**

**\- Je vous ai promis de vous faire faire un tour. Je le ferai.**

Je pris des baguettes, une boite contenant des nouilles chinoises avec du porc au caramel et commençai à manger, je mourrais de faim. Edward en fit autant avec son plat mais à la fourchette.

**\- Je voulais vous parler de ma sœur aussi. Vous prévenir.**

**\- De quoi ?**

**\- Elle est très tactile. Je sais que vous n'aimez pas ça mais vous risquez d'avoir le droit à un câlin en guise de bonjour.**

**\- Oh ! Eh bien, merci de me le dire. Mais vous savez... je ne suis pas réticente avec tout le monde.**

**\- Vous n'avez pas peur du contact avec les enfants, je l'ai remarqué la dernière fois à l'hôpital.**

**\- Oui. Les enfants sont innocents.**

**\- De quoi avez-vous peur Isabella ?**

**\- Des gens, de ce qu'ils peuvent me faire. Ne vous en faites pas, je ne prends pas votre sœur pour une menace, je ne serai pas désagréable ou trop froide avec elle.**

**\- Pourquoi cette peur envers les personnes ?**

**\- J'ai pu voir et constat****er**** la violence de certains...**

**\- Avec votre père ? Il est flic, non ? Il a dû vous raconter des choses pour vous angoisser comme ça.**

**\- Oui vous... avez trouvé.**

**\- Vraiment ?**

Non, vous n'avez pas trouvé mais je ne vous dirai rien d'autre que ça.

**\- Oui. Ne vous en faites pas pour ce soir. Elle est contente de venir ?**

**\- Contente ? Vous plaisantez... elle est folle de joie ! Elle n'arrête pas de bassiner mes parents avec ça. Aujourd'hui, ma mère l'emmène dans un institu****t**** de beauté pour se préparer à la soirée. Elle n'a jamais ét****é**** aussi impatiente.**

**\- Je suis contente alors. Est-elle au courant de ce qui ****s****'est passé ?**

**\- Oui, nous lui avons parlé. Elle comprend, enfin je crois. Mais elle ne veut pas arrêter l'école, ni abandonner la danse. Nous avons ****juste ****fait quelques améliorations pour qu'elle ne soit pas ennuyée... comme un chauffeur au lieu de prendre le bus.**

**\- Elle a une place dans votre institu****t**** ?**

**\- Oui, elle suit les cours là-bas. Elle veut être pâtissière. Je l'encourage vivement dans cette voie... je suis son premier critique.**

**\- Pourquoi ne suis-je pas étonnée ?**

**\- Je l'ignore.**

**\- Pardonnez mon ignorance mais... mis à part la différence physique, qu'est-ce que c****ette maladie ****provoque ?**

**\- Eh bien tout dépend des personnes. Elle provoque des déficiences cognitives, des modifications morphologiques, ils sont plus exposés à des problèmes cardiaques ou aux complications musculo-squelettiques, ils sont plus à risque de développer des tumeurs . Ça varie selon les individus. Un peu comme nous. Par exemple, Laurel ****a**** eu beaucoup de retard, petite, elle a marché et parlé très tard mais aujourd'hui, elle lit et écrit aussi bien que n'importe quel adolescent de quatorze ans. Elle est très autonome. Mais il y a des personnes plus âgées que ma sœur et qui ne savent ni lire ni écrire correctement, certains sont incapables de rester seuls.**

**\- L'éducation joue un rôle dans ****c****es différences d'autonomie ?**

**\- Absolument pas non. Un enfant trisomique qui se développe normalement durant son enfance peut très bien arrêter toute évolution durant l'adolescence et inversement. Comme nous en fait, il n'y a rien qui empêche un surdoué de se plant****er**** dans la vie.**

**\- C'est vrai oui.**

**\- Le truc avec Laurel, c'est que même si elle a quatorze ans, par moments, elle semble av****oir**** dix ans dans sa tête. Vous verrez, elle peut être vite distraite, elle trouvera tout merveilleux, elle sera excitée comme une puce. L'année dernière, je lui ai offert un voyage à Disney, nous y sommes allés tous les deux, croyez-moi quand je vous dit que j'étais mort à chaque fin de journée. Elle était tellement heureuse... elle courait partout.**

**\- Je suis allée à Disney aussi, souvent même, quand j'étais plus jeune. À chaque fois, je pleurais de joie en arrivant tellement c'était magique.**

**\- C'est vrai que c'est chouette.**

**\- J'aurais au moins un sujet de conversation avec elle.**

**\- Elle est très bavarde ! Ne vous inquiétez pas pour les sujets de conversation. Il se peut que vous en a****y****ez marre !**

Je souris et terminai mon plat, en dessert, je me goinfrai de beignets à l'ananas. Edward me parla de New York et du projet. Ils voulaient ouvrir des bureaux là-bas pour se lancer dans la rénovation et la décoration d'immeubles de luxe, de bureaux d'entreprises fortunées ainsi que des partenariats avec de grandes boutiques renommées telles que Barney's ou Bloomingale's. Les bureaux de Seattle ne seraient alors consacrés qu'à la construction de bâtiments et autres travaux architecturaux. En gros, Seattle pour l'architecture et New York pour la décoration.

À la fin de notre pause déjeuner très agréable, nous reprîmes tous deux le travail. Je me sentais chamboulée suite à ce repas en tête à tête. J'appréciais vraiment Edward, c'était quelqu'un de bien, d'honnête et de droit. Je l'admirais dans son travail, j'aimais travailler à ses côtés. Ce que j'appréciais le plus était qu'il se montrait toujours très prévenant et respectueux à mon égard, aucune parole déplacée, aucun geste malvenu, il n'insistait jamais sur ma vie en Floride. On s'entendait très bien mais ça n'allait jamais trop loin.

Ce qui me perturbait était que plus j'apprenais à le connaître, plus j'aimais être avec lui. Je le trouvais de plus en plus attirant physiquement, quelque chose m'attirait chez lui. Je me sentais en danger, je désirais quelque chose que je n'arrivais pas à identifier. Je crois que je voulais devenir plus que son assistance, je pense que je voulais devenir son amie. Peut-être qu'il le voulait aussi. Après tout, il était venu chercher du réconfort chez moi l'autre jour... je ne sais pas...

Je chassai toutes mes pensées en secouant la tête et me remis au travail. Tout comme le début de journée, l'après-midi fila à grande vitesse. Je sortis du bureau en même temps qu'Edward et il me proposa de me raccompagner chez moi. Je me glissai alors sur la banquette de la Berline à ses côtés pendant que Paul se mettait en route. Le trajet, extrêmement court, terminé, je montai dans mon appartement. Je pris quelques minutes pour câliner Brad Pitt avant de m'accorder 1h de repos.

Je fus tirée de mon sommeil par la sonnette de chez moi. Je me levai titubante, à moitié endormie tout en vérifiant l'heure. 18H10. Je me consolais en me disant que mon réveil allait sonner dans cinq minutes. J'ouvris ma porte pour y découvrir Alice avec une housse à vêtement au bras et une mallette grise à ses pieds. J'étais perdue là...

**\- Alice ?**

**\- Salut ! Ça va ?**

**\- Oui... oui et toi ?**

**\- Très bien. J'ai une excellente nouvelle. Hier, Jasper est rentré en m'annonçant qu'il était officiellement l'avocat d'Edward Cullen dans l'affaire qui l'oppose à Jane Volturi !**

**\- Vraiment ? Bravo ! Edward ne m'a rien dit... je suis contente que Jasper ****ai****t été choisi.**

**\- C'est grâce à toi, tu l'as proposé. Il ne sait pas que c'est grâce à toi, je n'ai rien dit.**

**\- C'est très bien comme ça.**

**\- Peut-être mais moi je sais. Alors je tiens à te remercier ! Ce soir, j'ai lu que ton patron all****ait**** à un gala ?**

**\- Oui, je l'accompagne.**

**\- Parfait. Alors j'ai une robe pour toi et je te propose de te coiffer et de te maquiller.**

**\- Vraiment ? Ce n'est pas la peine tu sais...**

**\- Isabella, tu as donné un énorme coup de pouce à mon mari, je t'en suis énormément reconnaissante. ****Laisse-moi m'occuper de toi.**

**\- Ok alors. Entre, je vais prendre une douche et je me laisse faire ensuite.**

**\- Je t'attends, je m'installe.**

Très étonnée, j'allai prendre une douche. Curieux qu'Edward ne m'ait rien dit pour Jasper... j'étais aussi assez contente qu'Alice s'occupe de moi, je n'avais pas l'habitude de ça mais j'aimais me faire pomponner. En sortant de la douche, je lui offris de quoi grignoter et boire. Je mis aussi un peu de musique et c'était parti pour l'étape coiffure et maquillage. Je ne vis rien de ce qu'elle me faisait, j'aimais l'idée de surprise. Je n'avais qu'à me laisser faire et à discuter. Nous avions plusieurs points en commun, je ne l'aurais jamais cru d'ailleurs. Son travail esthétique terminé, elle sortit une robe d'un rouge éclatant.

Je l'enfilai, elle était sublime. Longue avec une petite traîne, elle avait un décolleté en V laissant apparaître la naissance de ma poitrine, les larges bretelles en dentelle descendaient jusqu'au creux de mes reins, laissant mon dos entièrement découvert. Alice m'accompagna dans ma chambre pour voir le résultat de son travail.

La robe m'allait à la perfection, le tissu épousait parfaitement les formes de ma silhouette, le rouge faisait ressortir ma peau blanche, me donnant un teint de porcelaine.

Mes cheveux étaient coiffés d'un chignon bas, effet décoiffé, quelques mèches ondulées encadraient mon visage. Mon maquillage était simple, mes yeux soulignés de noir, les paupières légèrement rosées, mon regard agrandit par le mascara, mes lèvres étaient aussi rouges que la robe, un peu de blush marquait mes pommettes. Je me trouvais vraiment belle. J'enfilai les chaussures qu'Alice m'avait apportées et me voilà prête.

**\- Alice, je n'en revien****s**** pas... je ne me reconnais pas !**

**\- Tu es magnifique. Quand j'ai vu cette Valentino, j'ai tout de suite su qu'elle était pour toi.**

**\- Valentino ? Le styliste ?**

**\- Bien sûr ! Mais ce n'est qu'un emprunt... la boutique me la prête, j'ai expliqué pourquoi, ça leur fait de la pub ! Si on te demande, di****s**** bien que ça vient de chez Valentino.**

**\- Oui... seigneur je n'en reviens pas... Mille fois merci !**

**\- Oh de rien. C'était un plaisir. Tu me laisseras recommencer ?**

**\- Promis, à chaque fois que je sor****s****, je t'appelle ! D'ailleurs, je voulais te parler... Mardi soir, je dois partir pour New York. Jusqu'à ****s****amedi, je rentre le soir. Tu veux bien t'occuper de mon chat ?**

**\- Avec plaisir, Jasper me dira peut-être oui pour en avoir un comme ça. On en reparlera demain quand tu viendras prendre un café chez moi pour tout me raconter de ta soirée. 16H ?**

**\- C'est noté ! C'est l'heure, tu m'accompagnes en bas ?**

**\- Oui !**

Je pris la pochette rouge qui allait avec la robe, mis mon portable et mes clefs dedans, au cas où j'en aurais besoin, je pris aussi ma tablette. La première fois, elle m'avait été bien utile. Alice m'accompagna en bas de l'immeuble, nous étions encore dans le hall quand nous vîmes une limousine noire garée devant. Je lançai un regard à Alice qui n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

**\- Il est amoureux de toi ou quoi ton patron ?**

**\- Non... c'est un truc normal pour ce genre de soirée.**

Paul sortit de la limousine juste avant que je pousse la porte pour sortir du hall, Edward apparut, en smoking noir et nœud papillon. Il nous regarda, m'étudia et il se figea, la bouche légèrement ouverte. Paul dut lui mettre un petit coup dans les côtes pour qu'il réagisse. Il vint alors à notre rencontre.

**\- Isabella vous êtes... magnifique ! Éblouissante ! Waouh... J'ai pas de mots.**

**\- Oh merci.**

**\- Ne le prenez pas comme une forme de harcèlement... ou paroles déplacées... c'est juste vrai, vous êtes très belle.**

**\- Alice est l'auteur de ce travail... Edward voici Alice, elle est conseillère en relook****ing****... Alice, voici Edward Cullen mon patron.**

**\- Enchantée monsieur Cullen !**

**\- Moi aussi. Vous êtes douée ! Non pas qu'Isabella soit moche le reste du temps, non, loin de là... au contraire... Mais vous... enfin...**

**\- Je n'ai fait que sublim****er**** Isabella. Il n'y avait pas grand****-****chose à faire pour la rendre encore plus jolie.**

**\- Je suis d'accord.**

Je crois que mon visage était aussi rouge que ma robe. Edward était extrêmement gêné, Alice en faisait des tonnes. Mais tous ces compliment m'allaient droit au cœur.

**\- Euh, Isabella, nous devons y aller, Laurel va nous attendre. Alice ****c****e f****u****t un plaisir.**

**\- Moi aussi. Amusez-vous bien et si vous avez besoin de mes services question vêtements, je suis disponible.**

**\- J'en prends note, oui ! Je suis conquis par ce que je vois ! Oh Isabella... laissez tomber ****ça****, Alice, voulez-vous bien prendre ça et lui rendre demain ?**

**\- Oui bien sûr.**

Il m'avait pris ma tablette des mains et l'avait donnée à Alice. Je ne protestai pas et saluai ma nouvelle amie en la prenant dans mes bras. Puis je pris le bras d'Edward pour monter dans la limousine après avoir salué Paul. À ma grande surprise, le véhicule était vide, il n'y aurait qu'Edward et moi pour le trajet.

**\- Où est votre sœur ?**

**\- Avec mes parents, nous descendrons des voitures tous ensemble.**

**\- D'accord. Vous ne m'aviez pas dit que Jasper était devenu votre avocat.**

**\- Je voulais lui laisser le soin de le faire, je pensais que vous seriez contente de l'apprendre de lui. Vous êtes proches ?**

**\- Non. Je le croise c'est tout... je n'ai jamais eu une conversation de plus de trois mots avec lui. Je connai****s**** plus sa femme. Alice.**

**\- Celle qui nous venons de voir ?**

**\- Oui.**

**\- Oh bon, s'il est marié alors... Cette robe est vraiment superbe.**

**\- Alice a réussi à l'emprunt****er**** pour ce soir. C'est pour me remercier d'avoir proposé Jasper.**

**\- Vous allez devoir la rendre ?**

**\- Même avec le généreux salaire que vous me versez, je ne peu****x**** pas m'offrir une Valentino.**

**\- Dommage. Vous voulez boire un peu de champagne.**

**\- S'il vous plaît. Donc ce soir, que dois-je faire pour vous ?**

**\- Rien, ce soir, vous n'êtes pas mon assistante. Vous êtes ma cavalière, mon amie.**

**\- Et Laurel ?**

**\- Je me paye le luxe d'avoir deux partenaires ce soir.**

**\- Nous sommes amis ?**

**\- Vous l'êtes pour moi en tout cas. Je ne vous force pas à faire de moi le votre. Tenez... au talent de votre amie Alice !**

Je souris et pris une gorgée de champagne. Il me considérait comme son amie... je pensais que c'était ce que je voulais, mais je me rendais compte que je n'étais pas soulagée, je voulais autre chose encore. Savoir que j'étais devenue pour lui une amie me rendait presque triste. Je n'étais que son amie. Je me concentrai sur ma coupe de champagne puis je regardai à travers la fenêtre.

**\- Isabella ?**

**\- Oui ?**

**\- J'ai dit quelque chose qui vous a froissée ?**

**\- Non pourquoi ?**

**\- Vous êtes éteinte. Vous vous renfermez.**

**\- Je vais bien.**

Je me remis à regarder dehors et soudain, la voiture s'arrêta. Je compris que nous étions arrivés mais les portes ne s'ouvraient pas. Je supposais que nous devions attendre le reste de la famille. Quelque chose comme dix minutes plus tard, la portière s'ouvrit enfin, Edward sortit et les flashs crépitèrent, les journalistes criaient pour attirer son attention. Je le vis retrouver sa famille, Esmée en longue robe blanche, Rosalie en robe courte rose pastel. Emmett et Carlisle en smoking sobre et élégant. Il y avait aussi Laurel, blonde aux cheveux longs simplement ondulés et quelques mèches attachées derrière la tête, elle n'était pas très grande, elle portait une robe turquoise à fines bretelles, lui tombant sous les genoux et une ceinture noire en forme de nœud entourait sa taille. Elle était très belle, son visage s'était illuminé en voyant Edward.

**\- Paul ?**

**\- Oui mademoiselle ?**

**\- Il y a une autre entrée ?**

**\- Par derrière oui. Je vous y conduit ?**

**\- S'il vous pla****î****t.**

Les Cullen posèrent un moment, entourant Laurel, Paul ferma la portière par laquelle j'aurais dû sortir. Je n'étais pas à ma place, je ne voulais pas être exposée, je n'étais pas des leurs. Je serais volontiers rentrée chez moi mais Alice avait fait des merveilles, je ne voulais pas qu'elle soit déçue et puis, j'avais promis à Edward d'être là au dîner. Paul fit le tour du bâtiment pour m'accompagner jusqu'à une porte où un homme de la sécurité se tenait. Paul, qui connaissait visiblement cet homme, me fit entrer sans problème.

Je trouvai facilement le lieu de la réception et je me mêlai à la foule. Hourra, il y avait des petits fours, j'allais pouvoir manger. Je me servis, pris également une coupe de champagne et observai ce qui m'entourait. Bien entendu, je ne connaissais personne, je fis le tour de la pièce, quelques regards se posèrent sur moi, je n'étais pas à l'aise, pas en sécurité. J'ignorai la foule et je me forçais à regarder droit devant moi.

Je m'arrêtai devant un panneau, il expliquait le rôle de l'association. Je devais être la seule à le lire mais ça m'occupait. J'avais toujours mon verre dans les mains, je ne lisais plus, je fixais ce maudit panneau en rêvassant. Soudain, je fus sortie de ma rêverie par une main posée dans le creux de mes reins. Je poussai un cri en lâchant la coupe de champagne qui se brisa sur le sol. Tout mon corps était en alerte, mes muscles s'étaient contractés et j'étais prête à frapper la personne qui m'avait touchée. J'arrêtai mon geste en me retrouvant face à Edward. Il avait levé les mains et reculé.

**\- Pardon Isabella... j'avais oublié, je n'aurais pas dû. Ce n'est que moi.**

**\- Ne me touchez jamais par surprise !**

**\- Promis. Maintenant, donnez****-****moi la main, effacez de votre visage cet air terrifi****é**** et je vais vous prendre dans mes bras quelques secondes.**

**\- Pourquoi ?**

**\- Parce qu'on nous regarde.**

Il avait raison, quelques visages étaient tournés vers nous. Il fallait que les gens pensent que j'avais juste été surprise, rien d'autre et surtout pas qu'il y avait un geste mal attentionné de la part d'Edward. Je pris alors sa main et il m'attira dans ses bras.

**\- Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas descendue avec moi ? Ne me faites pas faux bond Isabella.**

**\- Vous étiez en famille. Je ne suis que votre assistante, je n'ai rien à faire avec vous sur des photos. Je dois me faire discrète.**

**\- Avec cette robe, ce rouge... on ne voi****t**** que vous Bella... permettez-moi de vous appeler comme ça.**

**\- Non.**

**\- Uniquement lorsque nous sommes seuls et en dehors des horaires de travail.**

**\- Pourquoi ?**

**\- Parce que... Je le veux.**

**\- Ne gâche****z**** pas tout Edward... je ne sais pas ce que vous voulez, mais quoi que ce soi****t****, je ne pourrais pas vous le donne****r****.**

**\- Je ne demande rien d'autre que de vous appele****r**** Bella.**

Je me reculai et l'observai. Que se passait-il ? Que voulait-il ? Il me draguait ? Je me rappelai alors ses paroles quand Emmett était revenu de New York.

**\- Très bien, mais rappelez-vous. Je suis du genre zéro sentiments, on m'appelle la reine des glaces ou porte de prison. Je suis efficace mais je ne suis pas sociable.**

**\- Je vous ai blessée en disant ça... je regrette. Mais je me suis trompé.**

**\- Edward !?**

Esmée venait de nous rejoindre, je reculai encore plus d'Edward, les idées embrumées. Esmée me salua et me complimenta, disant même qu'elle était jalouse. Je lui parlai alors d'Alice et elle me demanda de lui faire parvenir son numéro lundi matin. J'étais heureuse pour Alice. Carlisle arriva ensuite, accompagné de Laurel. Elle m'observa avec un grand sourire, les yeux pétillants. Edward alla la prendre par l'épaule et nous présenta.

**\- Laurel, je te présente Isabella Swan, mon amie et assistante au travail. Isabella, je vous présente ma petite sœur, Laurel.**

**\- Heureuse de te rencontrer Laurel...**

**\- Tu es trop belle !**

Et comme l'avait dit Edward, elle me prit dans ses bras et me serra un peu fort. Edward s'aperçut que je manquais d'air.

**\- Laurel, doucement...**

**\- Oh pardon.**

**\- Ce n'est pas grave. Tu es très jolie aussi. J'aime beaucoup ta robe !**

**\- Je l'ai choisie avec maman et Rose.**

Je souris alors qu'elle se tournait vers son frère. Il lui proposa d'aller danser un peu, elle accepta et ils me laissèrent en compagnie d'Esmée et Carlisle. Ils me guidèrent jusqu'à Emmett et Rosalie, celle-ci m'interrogea sur ma tenue avec enthousiasme, je lui parlai donc d'Alice et voilà une deuxième cliente potentielle pour ma voisine. Edward finit par réapparaître avec Laurel. Elle était rayonnante et elle alla se mettre dans les bras de sa mère. Cette dernière l'embrassa sur le front.

**\- Tu t'amuses ma chérie ? Edward danse bien ?**

**\- Oui, c'est trop bien. J'ai faim et soif.**

**\- Viens, on va chercher ça.**

**\- Isabella, je te prête Edward un peu !**

Edward se mit à rire alors qu'elle partait, accompagnée de ses parents pour aller au bar. Mon patron se tourna vers moi et tendit sa main. Je m'en saisis et il m'entraîna sur la piste de danse.

**\- Votre sœur est heureuse.**

**\- Oui. Je suis soulagé de la voir comme ça. Tout ****s****e passe bien.**

**\- Elle est très jolie.**

**\- C'est vrai. Emmett est la seule erreur de la famille, niveau beauté.**

Je souris puis frissonnai quand sa main se posa au creux de mes reins, brûlant ma peau. Je posai une main sur son épaule et le laissai prendre mon autre main dans la sienne. Il nous faisait danser, il était doué, ça allait tout seul, je n'avais pas à réfléchir.

**\- Vous avez de très beaux yeux.**

**\- Pardon ?**

Aïe, j'avais parlé sans réfléchir, c'était sorti tout seul. J'avais toujours trouvé ses yeux captivants, fascinants, mais je ne l'avais jamais formulé à voix haute.

**\- Euh... je trouve que vous avez de très beaux yeux. C'est certainement déplacé comme remarque.**

**\- Non. Je n'arrête pas de vous complimenter en essayant de me rattrap****er**** minablement pour ne pas vous paraître lourd.**

**\- Que voulez-vous Edward ? Qu'attendez-vous de moi**

**\- Je n'en sais rien. Je veux apprendre à vous connaître. Ce que vous m'avez laiss****é**** entrevoir me pla****î****t beaucoup. Vous savez, j'ai appelé votre ancien patron. Il m'a dit que vous n'aviez jamais été froide et distante avec lui, vous aviez même beaucoup d'amis au bureau.**

**\- Oui, je sais. Ce n'est pas contre vous.**

**\- Je sais. Que s'est-il passé là-bas ? Vous a-t-on fait du mal ? Votre ami dans le coma ****a**** un lien avec tout ça ****?**

**\- S'il vous plaît... ne parlons pas de ça. Je ne veux pas. Je me disais que j'aimais travailler avec vous car vous me respectiez et que vous ne me posiez pas trop de questions. S'il vous plaît, continue****z**** à ne pas vous intéresser à moi.**

**\- Non... j'attendrai simplement que vous soyez prête à me parler. Vous m'intriguez Bella. J'attendrai.**

**\- Vous me faites des avances ?**

**\- Je vous tends la main.**

**\- Ne me mettez pas mal à l'aise. Je ne voudrais pas démissionner.**

**\- Je ne veux pas vous voir partir. Cette soirée est une... parenthèse. Ça vous convient ?**

**\- Oui.**

**\- Alors profitez de votre soirée, faisons en sorte que ce soit le moins chiant possible.**

Je souris et me laissai guider par Edward. Deux danses plus tard, nous retrouvâmes le reste de sa famille, puis Esmée, Carlisle et Laurel prirent congé. J'avais parlé de Disneyland avec elle, elle avait beaucoup touché la dentelle de ma robe sur mes épaules, ça la fascinait et j'essayais de ne pas en tenir compte. Le dîner arriva, la nourriture était très bonne mais l'ambiance ennuyeuse. Edward finit par faire un don à l'association puis me proposa de partir. J'acceptai et nous nous retrouvâmes dans la limousine, le trajet fut silencieux puis il descendit avec moi pour me raccompagner à la porte. .

**\- Merci pour la soirée. J'ai beaucoup apprécié votre sœur.**

**\- J'en suis heureux. Nous verrons la réaction de la presse demain.**

**\- On s'en moque, ce qui compte, c'est qu'elle se soit amusée et que vous avez aimé pass****er**** du temps avec elle. Ce que pense les autres, vous devriez vous en moquer.**

**\- Vous avez raison. Encore une fois.**

**\- Bonne nuit Edward, à lundi.**

**\- À lundi Bella.**

Il pressa doucement ma main et retourna dans la limousine. J'entrai dans le hall de mon immeuble et la voiture partit, me laissant vide et seule.

* * *

**Et voilà. **

**A la semaine prochaine. **

**J'attend vos avis =) **

**Biz**

**Lexi**


	11. Chapter 11

**Bonsoir **

**Et voilà le chapitre ! Je stress à mort ! **

**Déjà merci à Beatris pour son adorable message d'il y a quelque minutes. **

**Je n'ai trouvé aucun moyen de te répondre, puisque c'est en guest, mais pas de panique je publie toutes les semaines tous les dimanches. Si par malheur je ne peu pas je préviens en général, en fin de chapitre.**

**Merci aussi donc à Mamanlily de m'avoir conseillé =) **

**Merci aussi à toute celle qui mon laissé des reviews **

**Merci à ma Lydie pour la correction. **

**Sinon je stress à cause de la révélation qui va suivre. **

**Est-ce trop tôt ? Est-ce pas trop décevant ? **

**Je vous laisse juger.**

**Bonne lecture. **

* * *

Il était midi quand je me levais pour la deuxième fois ce samedi matin. Comme chaque nuit, j'avais ouvert un œil vers 3h du matin, j'étais restée éveillée jusqu'à 8h pour me recoucher ensuite. Je m'offris une bonne douche, retardant le moment où je devrais repenser à ma soirée d'hier soir. La douche finie, je donnai à manger à Brad Pitt, me nourris moi aussi, d'un plateau petit-déjeuner devant la télé en regardant Remember me, un film de Robert Pattinson, à lui je dirais oui, s'il me demandait de me toucher ! Je soupirai rien qu'en y pensant. Le film terminé, je séchai mes larmes, pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'il meurt dans ses films ? Je rangeai mes affaires de la veille, j'étais vraiment triste de devoir rendre ma robe.

À 16h, je descendis l'étage qui me séparait de l'appartement d'Alice et sonnai chez elle. C'est Jasper qui ouvrit. C'était un bel homme, grand, blond, le regard bleu et un visage paisible. Il me sourit et appela Alice pour prévenir de mon arrivée.

**\- Bonjour Isabella, entrez, elle arrive.**

**\- Merci.**

**\- Je vous en pri****e****. Merci à vous pour m'avoir quasiment offert le dossier Cullen... Alice a craché le morceau. Ne lui en voulez pas.**

**\- Pas du tout. Je suis contente pour vous.**

**\- Isabella ! Tu as une petite mine, la nuit ****a**** été dure ?**

**\- Non, pas vraiment.**

Alice avait débarqué en sautillant puis m'invita à la suivre dans le salon.

**\- Tiens, je t'ai ramené la robe. Merci encore.**

**\- De rien. Alors tu as fait sensation ?**

**\- On m'a beaucoup regardée oui.**

**\- Et il y a ça aussi ! Je te laisse le lire, je vais suspendre la robe.**

Je pris le journal plié en deux qu'elle me tendait et l'ouvris et fus stupéfaite d'y voir une photo de la famille Cullen mais aussi une photo d'Edward et moi lors d'une de nos danses. Nous étions proches l'un de l'autre et nos regards accrochés l'un à l'autre. On aurait dit... un couple sur le point de s'embrasser. Hors, nous n'étions pas un couple et encore moins sur le point de s'embrasser ! L'article ne disait rien, ils se demandaient juste qui j'étais et ce que j'étais pour lui. On ne parlait même pas de Laurel, du moins aucune attaque, il était juste dit que le monde avait fait la connaissance de cette jeune fille. C'était nul, le monde n'a pas besoin de savoir ça, ce n'était pas la famille présidentielle !

**\- Alors ?**

**\- L'article n'est pas génial... mais au moins, il n'y a pas mon nom.**

**\- La photo est sublime ! Il t'a embrassée ?**

**\- C'est mon patron Alice. Bien sûr que non, nous parlions. Ah et Esmée et Rosalie Cullen veulent ton numéro ! J'ai bien bossé non ?**

**\- Super oui ! Je suis trop contente ! Merci !**

**\- Je t'en pri****e****.**

**\- Alors la soirée ? Il était drôlement impressionné ton patron ! Je suis certaine que tu lui plaîs****.**

**\- Mais non. Il n'a juste pas l'habitude de me voir comme ça. Au boulot, c'est tenue noire et queue de cheval. Tout le temps. Donc là... robe rouge et chignon, ça choque !**

**\- Probablement oui. Tu as vu des gens célèbres ?**

**\- Hum... aucun que j****'****ai reconnu non. Je ne suis pas trop branchée dans ce domaine. Tu n'e****n**** vois pas toi des célébrités ?**

**\- Pas encore ! Mais c'est mon but... tu veux boire un truc ? Manger ?**

**\- Je veux bien oui. Un truc frais.**

**\- Coca ?**

**\- Ok.**

Elle partit dans la cuisine et revint quelques minutes plus tard avec un plateau contenant notre goûter.

**\- Merci.**

**\- Je t'en pri****e****. Alors tu pars à New York ?**

**\- Oui quatre jours. De mardi soir à ****s****amedi. Ça ne t'ennuie pas pour mon chat ?**

**\- Non, bien sûr que non ! On lui trouvera bien une place ici. Tu me diras quoi faire.**

**\- Il aime manger et les câlins, c'est pas compliqué. Je te le donnerai mardi avant de partir, j'aurai le temps de venir ici.**

**\- Ok, ça marche.**

Je souris et nous parlâmes un peu de tout et surtout de rien. Alice avait le talent de me rendre à l'aise, je contrôlais quand même ce que je disais et quand le sujet me déplaisait, je la conduisais gentiment ailleurs. Une heure et demie plus tard, je rentrais chez moi, contente de ma visite chez Alice. Le reste de mon après-midi fut consacré aux courses, il fallait que je me nourrisse et que je fasse des provisions pour mon chat. En bref, rien de stimulant.

Dimanche, je m'occupai de ma valise pour mon départ mardi soir, je pris soin de sélectionner chacun de mes vêtements, de mes tailleurs jusqu'à ma lingerie. Je pris un jean et deux t-shirts simples et deux robes de soirée, on ne sait jamais, je n'avais plus qu'à rajouter des produits de toilette, et mon maquillage. Le tout rentrait dans une petite valise qui ferait office de bagage à main, nous n'aurions pas de temps à perdre pour faire enregistrer nos valises. Il était 18h quand on sonna chez moi. Je décrochai l'interphone.

**\- Oui ?**

**\- Isabella Swan ? J'ai un colis pour vous.**

**\- ****E****uh... je vous ouvre.**

J'attendis qu'il frappe à la porte pour regarder dans le judas, c'était bien un coursier. J'ouvris méfiante, il avait une longue boite rouge avec un nœud sur le dessus.

**\- Pouvez-vous signer ?**

**\- Oui... Merci.**

**\- Bonne soirée.**

**\- Vous de même.**

Il me laissa avec ce cadeau. Aucun indice sur la boite. Je secouai, aucun bruit, rien ne bougeait, c'était léger. J'allai m'asseoir sur le canapé et posai la boite sur la table basse. Brad Pitt vint se mettre sur la table face à moi.

**\- C'est toi qui m'offre un cadeau ?**

Il miaula et j'ouvris la boite. Ce fut le choc. Je sus aussitôt ce que c'était. Je pris le mot posé sur le dessus, je reconnus vite l'écriture.

_Ouvrons une parenthèse_

_Savoir que vous deviez rendre cette robe me rendait fou_

_Elle est faite pour vous._

_Elle est pour vous._

_Prenez-la pour NY._

_Fermons la parenthèse._

_Edward._

Je dépliai alors la robe, celle que j'avais portée vendredi, la Valentino. Il était fou ! Il m'offrait une robe de couturier, elle devait coûter extrêmement cher ! Je n'en revenais pas. Je pris mon téléphone et écrivis sous l'impulsion du moment.

_Rouvrons votre parenthèse_

_Vous êtes fou. _

_Elle doit co__û__ter une fortune_

_je ne peux me résigner à la refuser_

_J'accepte, je l'aime bien trop pour la rendre._

_Merci Edward._

_Bella._

_Parenthèse définitivement fermée._

Je plaquai la robe contre moi et m'observai dans un miroir. Edward ne pouvait pas me faire plus plaisir. Après de longues minutes à admirer mon reflet, je repliai la robe pour la ranger dans ma valise comme Edward me l'avait demandé. J'allai ensuite prendre une douche et en sortant, la première chose que je fis, fut de vérifier si je n'avais pas rêvé, non, ma robe et le mot étaient bien là. Un repas léger avalé, j'allai me coucher, un sourire niais aux lèvres. Je ne m'étais pas sentie heureuse depuis des mois.

À 9h le lendemain matin, j'étais déjà installée et occupée à trier le courrier quand Edward arriva. Il était au téléphone et hocha simplement la tête en passant près de moi. Il avait retenu le fait que nos parenthèses du week-end étaient bel et bien refermées. À 10h, mon patron m'appela sur le téléphone.

**\- Bonjour Isabella. Je voudrais qu'on voit ensemble le séjour à New York, vous pouvez venir dans mon bureau ?**

**\- J'arrive oui.**

Je raccrochai, pris ma tablette, frappai avant d'entrer et m'installai face à lui. Il me sourit et se laissa aller contre le dossier de son fauteuil.

**\- Donc à quelle heure partons-nous ?**

**\- Demain à 21h58 de Seattle, nous arrivons à 6h07, heure de New York mercredi. Sans escale.**

**\- Parfait. Nous quitterons le bureau à 16h demain, je passerai vous chercher à 18h précises. Bagage léger Isabella.**

**\- Oui, c'est déjà fait. J'ai pris la liberté de nous réserver une voiture avec chauffeur pour nous conduire à l'hôtel.**

**\- Parfait oui. Ensuite ?**

**\- ****Jeudi ****à 16h, vous rencontrerez les investisseurs et actionnaires en téléconférence avec les bureaux de Seattle, donc votre mère et votre frère. Il s'agit juste d'une formalité, l'enjeu du voyage n'est pas lors de ****c****e rendez-vous. ****Vendredi**** vous ****ferez ****la présentation auprès de ce même publi****c****, investisseurs et actionnaires. C'est là que tout se jouera.**

**\- Quelle heure ?**

**\- 10h. Nous devrions avoir la répons****e rapidement****. Si elle est positive, vous pourrez commenc****er**** les démarches auprès d'éventuels clients après, bien sûr, être passé par la case signature de contrat. Si la réponse est négative, il faudra alors opt****er**** pour un plan B.**

**\- Mais ça n'arrivera pas. Vous savez pourquoi ?**

**\- Non monsieur.**

**\- Je n'ai pas de plan B. Alors je mise tout sur le plan A.**

**\- Ce n'est pas trop risqué ?**

**\- Si, mais nous avons toujours fonctionné comme ça. De plus, Emmett ****a**** dit qu'ils étaient déjà conqui****s****, je n'ai plus qu'à les cueillir.**

**\- Très bien. Nous partons samedi à 12h53, heure de New York pour arriv****er ****s****amedi à 15h58, heure de Seattle.**

**\- Parfait, quelle compagnie ?**

**\- Delta, elle a la wifi dans ses cabines, on ne sai****t**** jamais.**

**\- Vous pensez à tout.**

**\- J'essaye.**

**\- Et l'hôtel ?**

**\- Euh... le Ritz Carlton à Central Pak.**

**\- Excellent choix ! Vous ne serez pas déçue du panorama. On peut rajout****er**** quelques petites choses ?**

**\- Bien sûr. Je vous écoute.**

**\- Réservez une table au '' The River Café '' pour ****jeudi**** soir. Demandez une table près des fenêtres. **

**\- Pour combien de personnes ?**

**\- Deux Isabella.**

**\- Mais...**

**-Situ****é**** près du pont de Brooklyn et avec v****ue**** sur tout New York et la statue de la liberté. Vous devez voir ça, Isabella.**

**\- Je... très bien. Merci.**

**\- C'est un endroit très chic, je suppose que vous savez quelle robe il vous faudra mettre.**

**\- J'ai une robe beige absolument remarqu****able**** que je n'ai jamais l'occasion de porter, je crois que pour une fois, elle sortira du placard.**

Il posa ses coudes sur les accoudoirs de son fauteuil et croisa ses doigts au niveau de son torse tout en me regardant dans les yeux. Il m'étudia un moment, je voyais de l'amusement dans son regard. Il finit par sourire en faisant retomber ses bras.

**\- Je crois que nous en avons fini Mademoiselle Swan.**

**\- D'accord. Je m'occupe de la réservation.**

**\- Faites donc oui.**

**\- N'hésitez pas... si vous avez besoin de moi.**

**\- Je vous appellerai, soyez en certaine.**

Je me levai en souriant et sortis du bureau en me donnant un gifle mentale. Je venais de flirter, ou essayer de flirter avec mon patron ! En colère contre moi même, je me remis au travail et m'occupai de la réservation dans ce restaurant de Brooklyn.

À 13h, Edward m'autorisa à prendre ma pause déjeuner, j'allai dans la salle de repos faire réchauffer mon plat préparé la veille et mangeai en jetant un œil sur mes mails personnels. Un message de mon avocate en Floride m'interpella et je pris le temps de la joindre.

**\- Bureau de Ma****î****tre Hawkins, Penny Joris, j'écoute.**

**\- Bonjour Penny. C'est Isabella.**

**\- Oh comment ça va ? Et la vie à Seattle ? La pluie, tu gères ?**

**\- Oui je gère, c'est moins pénible que prévu. Tu vas bien aussi ?**

**\- Super oui ! Même si tu nous manques ici !**

**\- Vous me manquez aussi. J'ai eu un mail d****e Jenna****...**

**\- Oui. Je vais voir si elle est dispo. Ne quitte pas... rappelle****-****moi un de ****c****es quatre, on a un paquet de trucs à ****s****e dire !**

**\- Promis !**

Penny était une de mes meilleures amies en Floride mais comme avec toutes les autres personnes de mon ancienne vie, j'avais créé un barrage entre elle et moi. Juste quelques messages pour demander si ça allait. Pas plus. La voix très cérémonieuse de mon avocate retentit alors dans l'appareil. C'était une bonne avocate, très pro qui ne se laissait pas marcher sur les pieds.

**\- Isabella ?**

**\- Bonjour ****Jenna****.**

**\- Bonjour. Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps alors n'en perdons pas avec les formalités.**

**\- Je ****t'****écoute.**

**\- Ils veulent le débrancher. Les médecins disent qu'il n'y a plus d'espoir alors sa famille ****a**** décidé de le débranch****er****.**

J'avais laissé tomber ma tasse, elle se fracassa en mille morceaux, un peu comme moi après avoir entendu ça.

**\- Quoi ? Non ! Ils n'ont pas le droit ! Ils ne peuvent pas le tuer !**

**\- Il est déjà mort Isabella... je suis désolée.**

**\- Non ! Non ! Je refuse ! Ils ne peuvent pas ! Il peut encore se réveiller ! Il peut se battre ! Je le connais !**

Mon avocate prit alors un ton plus doux, presque maternel, je savais qu'elle compatissait sincèrement.

**\- Bella, c'est leur droit. Il vaux mieux pour lui qu'il s'en aille.**

**\- Je ne peux pas laisser faire ça. Que puis-je faire ?**

**\- Rien Bella. Tu as renoncé à tou****s**** tes droits. Son père est son seul tuteur légal désormais.**

**\- Jenna...**

**\- On peut demander un délai... c'est tout ce que je peux t'offrir. Trois semaines, un mois pas plus. Et on peut nous le refuser.**

**\- Mais ça fera retarder le moment si on demande ça, non ?**

**\- Oui, quelques jours.**

**\- Est-ce que si... si nous n'y arrivons pas. S'il le débranche... Je pourrais être là ?**

**\- Je demanderai à l'avocat de son père. Bella autre chose...**

**\- Pire ?**

**\- D'après ce que j'ai entendu, ils vont donne****r**** l'autorisation de prélever les organes.**

**\- Ils vont le tuer et le découp****er**** !?**

**\- Il peut sauve****r**** beaucoup de vies grâce à ça. Il ne sera pas mort pour rien.**

**\- Je ne peux pas croire en tout ça !**

**\- Bella, il faut que tu commences à préparer ton deuil ma chérie. Je vais prévenir tes parents pour qu'ils t'accompagnent dans cette nouvelle épreuve.**

**\- Non... je les appellerai moi-même. Jenna s'il te pla****î****t, fai****s**** tout ce que tu peux pour lui laisser du temps ! Je t'en supplie, laisse****-****lui une chance de se réveiller.**

**\- Je vais essayer Bella, je te le promets. Mais toi, promets-moi que tu vas te préparer au pire.**

**\- Oui.**

**\- Je dois te laisser. Appelle-moi si besoin, n'hésite pas. Je sais que tu as fait le vide autour de toi mais beaucoup sont encore là pour toi.**

**\- Merci.**

**\- Je te tiens au courant de l'évolution des choses. Courage Bella.**

**\- Merci Jenna.**

Elle raccrocha et je me laissai tomber sur une chaise, totalement interdite, choquée et accablée par cette nouvelle. Les larmes coulèrent en silence sur mes joues, je n'arrivais pas à les retenir mais je ne laissais échapper aucun sanglot. Je fixais un point sur le mur, essayant de me rendre mais ma gorge me faisait mal à cause de retenir mes pleurs, mes yeux me brûlaient, ma vue était brouillée.

**\- Isabella ?**

Je ne bougeais toujours pas, c'était la voix d'Esmée, je serrai les points, plus déterminée que jamais à ne pas craquer.

**\- Isabella que se passe****-****t-il ? Vous pleurez... Isabella...**

Elle effleura mon bras et je ne pus me retenir. Je lâchai un énorme sanglot et me voilà partie dans un chagrin qui me semblait inconsolable. J'entendais Esmée me parler mais je n'arrivais pas à l'entendre distinctement, mon sang pulsait dans mes oreilles, mes yeux ne voyaient plus rien, mon ventre se contactait jusqu'à en être douloureux. J'étais si faible à cet instant...

Je sentis soudain des mains sur moi, je ne protestai pas. Qu'ils fassent ce qu'ils voulaient de moi, je n'en avais plus rien à faire. On essayait de me parler mais je n'arrivais à rien, je n'arrivais pas à arrêter de pleurer. Je sentis qu'on me portait et c'est seulement là, que je reconnus l'odeur et la voix d'Edward. Il me chuchotait que tout irai bien. Je m'accrochai à lui alors qu'il me transportait je ne sais où. Je me retrouvai rapidement assise de nouveau, dans un canapé je dirais. Edward dit quelque chose à quelqu'un avant de me prendre contre lui. Je me laissais aller, je pleurais et il me réconfortait.

J'étais morte de chagrin, depuis que j'étais partie de Floride, depuis ce jour où une partie de moi était comme morte, je m'étais rattachée à l'espoir de le voir se réveiller. Ça ne pouvait pas finir comme ça, il ne méritait pas ça. Peu à peu, mon corps se calma, j'étais vidée... vidée de larmes, vidée de forces, vidée de pensées. Edward se redressa un peu et me tendit une boite de mouchoirs. Je la saisis, me mouchai et essuyai mes yeux.

**\- Je suis... terriblement désolée Edward... ce n'est... ce n'est pas... professionnel.**

**\- Je m'en moque. Que ****s****e passe****-****t-il Bella ?**

**\- Je... ça va alle****r****. Pardon, je suis faible.**

**\- Vous n'êtes pas une machine, vous n'êtes pas faible. C'est Tanya ?**

**\- Non... oh non... j'aurais préféré. Je... ça va aller. Retournons travailler.**

Je me levai mais Edward tendit le bras vers moi, il me saisit le coude et m'obligea à me rasseoir. Je regardai autour de moi, nous étions seuls dans le bureau d'Esmée. Il avait l'air déterminé mais aussi très inquiet. Ses yeux, son regard me poussait à parler, son silence m'incitait à débuter mon récit, il patientait. Je poussai un soupir.

**\- Mon ami dans le coma... il va être débranch****é**** et ses organes seront donnés. Mon avocate m'a appel****ée**** pendant la pause pour me l'annoncer.**

**\- Oh Bella... je suis désolé. C'était quelqu'un que vous connaissiez depuis longtemps ?**

**\- C'est... mon ex-mari.**

Je regardai en coin la réaction d'Edward, il ne put s'empêcher de marquer sa surprise, il écarquilla les yeux, ses sourcils se froncèrent et sa bouche s'ouvrit. Il se reprit rapidement en secouant la tête et parla d'une voix hésitante.

\- **Vous étiez mariée ? Je... ne savais pas.**

**\- Je me suis mari****ée**** à 18 ans. Jacob et moi sortions ensemble depuis un an. J'étais convaincue qu'il était l'homme de ma vie. Nous nous sommes mari****és**** après le lycée, nous avons géré nos études et un petit appartement. On sortait, on avait des tas d'ami****s****, j'étais heureuse... Puis nous avons travaillé, j'étais souvent absente, Jacob était toujours là pour moi. Mais nos habitudes étaient plus devenues celles d'amis que de couple. C'était devenu mon meilleur ami, mon confident... j'étais la sienne. On a alors décidé de divorc****er****. Ça a été rapide, nous étions d'accord sur tout. Il y a six mois, notre divorce ****a**** été prononcé et... nous avions décidé de fêter ça. Nous sommes sortis. J'étais fatiguée, je suis partie ****la ****première. Et puis...**

Je fis une pause pour réunir tout mon courage. Edward prit alors ma main qu'il serra, lui parler me faisait du bien.

**\- Je suis là Bella... je vous écoute.**

**\- Je... après quelques mètres à pieds, une femme m'a abordée, prétextant avoir perdu son chemin. Naïvement, je me suis arrêt****ée**** pour l'aider mais deux hommes sont arrivés, ils ont pris mon sac, mon téléphone, mon argent. Je pensais que ça s'arrêterait à un simple vol. Mais la femme ****a**** propos****é**** à l'un des hommes de... de se faire plaisir avec moi. Un des types me tenai****t****, l'autre enlevai****t**** mes collants et mon sous-vêtement...**

La main d'Edward serra encore plus la mienne, il ne me quittait pas du regard. Il paraissait calme et serein mais il respirait vite, je sentais son pouls s'accélérer. Je pris une grande bouffée d'air, serrai à mon tour la main de mon patron avant de continuer.

**\- La femme m'insultait, elle disait que je l'avais cherché, que je n'étais qu'une tra****î****née... elle riait, elle encourage****ait**** l'homme à me violer. Dévêtue et apeurée, je continuais d'appeler à l'aide. L'homme qui me maintenait m'avait allongée par terre et l'autre ****s****'était couché sur moi. J'ai senti son sexe à l'entrée du mien, j'ai fermé les yeux très fort et puis plus rien... il était parti, il n'avait pas eu le temps de me pénétrer... Jacob était arrivé à temps. J'ai réussi à me relever, Jacob se battait contre les deux types. ****Il ****n'était pas assez fort pour les battre tou****s**** les deux et moi, j'étais impuissante. Jacob ****a**** fini par s'écrouler et le trio est parti, laissant**** mon sauveur ****pour mort. Je me suis précipitée sur lui mais il ne réagissait déjà plus. La police est arrivée peu de temps après, Jacob avait eu le temps de les appeler... Depuis ce soir****-l****à, il est dans le coma.**

Je me mis alors à fixer la table basse, je sentais le regard d'Edward sur moi, il ne dit rien pendant un moment, je n'avais pas la force de parler non plus. Puis il se leva, il marcha jusqu'à se poster devant les grandes fenêtres du bureau, les mains dans les poches, il fixa l'horizon.

**\- Où sont-ils ?**

**\- Qui ?**

**\- Ces deux hommes et cette femme. Ils ont été attrapés ? Jugés et emprisonnés ?**

**\- Non... on ne les a jamais retrouvé. **

**\- Mais enfin Bella ! Pourquoi ?**

**\- La description que j'ai faite d'eux est très floue, je ne me souviens pas leurs visages, il faisait sombre, j'avais peur, je pleurais... je ne sais pas... je ne me rappelle pas.**

**\- Oh Bella... pardon.**

Il revint vers moi. Il s'assit sur la table basse, face à moi, et prit mes mains dans les siennes.

**\- Ce n'est pas de votre faute. Vous le savez, n'est-ce pas ?**

**\- Je n'arrive pas à faire autrement que de me sentir coupable. Débrancher Jacob serait... serait comme si c'est moi qui le tu****ait**** !**

**\- Vous êtes une victime vous aussi...**

**\- La famille de Jacob me tient responsable. Je suis partie de Floride pour... les fuir. Ils m'interdisent de le voir, de prendre de ses nouvelles, ils m'ont accusé****e****... insulté****e****... même mes parents ont interdiction de l'approcher. Si je suis au courant de la situation maintenant, c'est grâce à mon avocate...**

**\- Ils n'ont pas le droit.**

**\- Si... je ne suis plus de la famille, j'ai renoncé à tou****s**** mes droits, nous n'avons plus rien en commun Jacob et moi. Ils ont obtenu du juge une interdiction d'approcher Jacob. Je ne suis plus rien.**

**\- Chut Bella... Hey, écoutez****-****moi... regardez****-****moi Bella. Vous n'êtes responsable de rien ! On vous a agressée, volée et presque violée. Personne n'a forcé Jacob à vous défendre et à se battre. Il l'a fait de son plein gré, en tant qu'adulte responsable. Vous êtes une victime Bella, pas la fautive. La famille de votre ex****-****mari ****a**** besoin d'un responsable, ils s'en prennent à vous, c'est injuste et stupide ! Ils devraient pouss****er**** la police à chercher les vrais coupables ! Mais vous n'y êtes pour rien ! Vous êtes quelqu'un de bien. Jacob le sav****ait****, il vous a épousée et défendue. Je vous défendr****ai**** Bella, je ferai la même chose que lui****.**

**\- Pourquoi ?**

**\- Ce n'est pas le moment de parler de ça. Mais croyez****-****moi quand je vous dis que je suis là pour vous et que je veillerai sur vous. Vous pouvez me faire confiance.**

Je me contentai de hocher la tête. Il pressa alors mes mains et chercha mon regard. Je respirai un grand coup avant de me perdre dans l'émeraude de ses yeux.

**\- Rentrez chez vous Bella... je vais demander à Paul de venir vous chercher.**

**\- Non. Je préfère travailler, ça évitera que je rumine tout ça. S'il vous plaît... il ne faut pas que je sois seule et que je ne pense qu'à ça.**

**\- D'accord.**

**\- Merci Edward. Je suis désolée...**

**\- Non, non, non... vous êtes juste humaine.**

**\- Vous feriez quelque chose pour moi...?**

**\- Oui. Dites-moi.**

**\- Pouvez-vous me prendre dans vos bras quelques secondes ?**

**\- Bien sûr.**

Il se leva en m'entraînant avec lui. Il ouvrit ses bras et je me glissai entre eux. Une fois contre son torse, je fermai les yeux et calai ma respiration sur le rythme des battements de son cœur. J'avais besoin d'un soutien, besoin d'un minimum d'affection, de réconfort, si court soit-il. Je me reculai doucement de lui, lissai ma jupe et repris mon rôle d'assistante.

**\- Edward... je crois que nous pouvons fermer cette nouvelle parenthèse.**

**\- Bien mademoiselle Swan. Je vais travailler avec ma mère et mon frère sur la présentation de New York. En attendant, je veux que vous classiez les dossiers dans mon bureau et que vous prépariez le rendez-vous avec le directeur des Four Seasons. Je veux conclure cette affaire.**

**\- Je m'en occupe. Et n'oublie****z**** pas que vous avez rendez-vous avec votre coach à la salle de sport à 18h pour une séance de musculation.**

**\- J'avais oublié... merci Isabella.**

Nous sortîmes du bureau, je filai directement à mon poste de travail, j'ignorai au passage le regard des autres employés. Je me plongeai dans le travail, quand je croisais Edward, il s'assurait toujours que j'allais bien. Je le rassurais. Pourtant, je n'arrivais pas à me faire à l'idée que Jacob allait peut-être mourir... Je ne voulais pas. Je l'aimais, pas d'amour mais d'une profonde affection, d'une amitié sincère. Le perdre serait insurmontable pour moi.

Le soir arrivé, Edward m'accompagna jusqu'à chez moi, il insista même pour monter. Après s'être assuré que tout allait bien, il me quitta. Une fois seule, je m'offris une douche puis sans manger, j'allai dans ma chambre. Je tirai sur le tiroir de ma table de nuit et pris une boite de somnifères. J'hésitais. Je n'en avais pas pris depuis longtemps, préférant les cauchemars à une nuit paisible.. sauf que ce soir, je refusais de penser. Je voulais oublier.

Les médicaments pris, je m'allongeai sur mon lit, mon chat vint se mettre contre moi. Je le caressai distraitement, quelques larmes roulèrent sur mes joues et lentement, doucement, mes paupières se fermèrent, m'entraînant dans un sommeil sans rêves et sans peine.

* * *

**Et voilà...**

**Alors alors ? **

**Déçu ? J'espère pas... **

**Ce n'est pas parce que la révélation est sortie que tous les problèmes sont résolu et que Bella va bien et qu'elle va changer. **

**Voilà voilà**

**à la semaine prochaine. **

**Bise**

**Lexi**


	12. Chapter 12

**Bonsoir **

**Voici un nouveau chapitre**

**Je voudrais remercier pour toutes les reviews que vous m'avez laissé. **

**Merci à Lydie pour la correction**

**Bonne lecture**

**Biz**

* * *

Mardi matin, après ma course habituelle au Starbuck pour mon patron, je gagnai l'immeuble du cabinet E.C Desing, légèrement angoissée. Je n'arrêtais pas de penser à Jacob. Je ne voulais pas qu'il parte, j'avais peur de recevoir un coup de téléphone disant qu'il nous avait quittés... Ce matin en lisant mes mails, j'avais vu que mon avocate avait demandé un délai de réflexion mais elle m'avait bien spécifié qu'il serait probablement refusé puisque je n'étais que son ex-femme et sans contact avec mon ex-belle-famille. Tout ça ne serait plus qu'une question de jours. Je voulais croire à un miracle.

**\- Isabella ?**

Je me retournai alors que j'attendais devant l'un des ascenseurs, Esmée Cullen vint se mettre à mes côtés.

**\- Bonjour madame Cullen.**

**\- Bonjour. Comment allez-vous ?**

**\- Bien, merci.**

**\- Edward m'a expliqué ce qui arriv****ait**** à votre ex****-****mari. Je suis navrée... Il m'a dit que même si vous étiez divorcés, vous étiez très proche de lui.**

**\- Oh merci. C'est mon meilleur ami... J'essaye de ne pas penser à ce qui lui arrive.**

**\- Je comprends tout à fait. Si vous avez besoin de quelques jours, n'hésite****z**** pas.**

**\- Merci... partir à New York me fera croire qu'il s'agit de vacances.**

**\- Edward m'a dit que vous n'y aviez jamais été. Vous verrez, c'est merveilleux. Mon mari désire achet****er**** une maison dans les Hamptons. Je suis très tentée et Laurel rêve d'être bronzée !**

**\- Comment va-t-elle ? La soirée de l'autre soir lui ****a**** plu ?**

**\- Beaucoup oui. Elle nous en parle encore. Elle vous a beaucoup appréciée.**

**\- J'ai beaucoup aimé parler avec elle moi aussi et je la trouve très jolie. Elle ****a**** l'air tellement heureuse...**

**\- C'est notre rayon de soleil... j'ai eu peur quand on nous a annoncé s****a maladie**** mais je ne regrette pas de l'avoir gardée. Elle nous donne une belle leçon de vie à chaque moment. Oh, pourrez****-****vous me donner les coordonnées de votre amie qui vous a habill****ée**** pour cette soirée justement ?**

**\- Oh oui ! Pardon, j'ai oublié hier ! Je vous donne tou****t**** par mail dès que je suis à mon bureau.**

**\- Merci beaucoup.**

**\- Je vous en prie. Vous verrez, Alice est une fille incroyable.**

Nous sortîmes à notre étage pour accéder au bureau, nous saluâmes Angela qui avait un air fatigué. Esmée s'arrêta à sa hauteur.

**\- Que ****s****e passe****-****t-il Angela ?**

**\- Mon fils est malade, je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi.**

**\- Que lui arrive****-****t-il ?**

**\- Une angine je pense, Ben l'emmène voir le docteur dans l'après-midi.**

**\- J'espère que ça ira.**

**\- Moi aussi, je déteste le voir malade. Ah, Tanya ****a**** appelé elle...**

**\- Sera en retard ?**

**\- Oui.**

Esmée eut un tic d'agacement mais ne dit rien.

**\- On papote mesdames ?**

**\- Edward, Emmett, mes chéris. Comment allez-vous ?**

**\- Très bien merci.**

Mon patron embrassa sa mère sur la joue, l'aîné des frères en fit autant. Que ce soit Emmett ou Edward, ils étaient toujours très tendres envers elle, même quand ils n'étaient pas d'accord sur quelque chose, ils avaient toujours un mot gentil ou un geste d'affection. J'admirais ce sens de la famille. Edward reprit la parole.

**\- Bonjour Angela, bonjour Isabella. Alors on parle de quoi ?**

**\- Le fils d'Angela est malade, une angine. Et Tanya sera en retard.**

**\- Comme c'est étonnant. Désolé pour votre fils Angela.**

**\- Merci Edward, il s'en remettra, j'en suis certaine. **

**\- Mais oui, au pire, vous lui faites enlever les amygdales. Je me souviens d'Emmett, incapable de parler pendant deux jours. Le pied !**

**\- La ferme Edward...**

**\- Bon allez les garçons, au travail !**

Emmett donna un grand coup sur l'épaule de son frère avant de partir vers son bureau, Esmée secoua la tête, dépitée, avant de partir elle aussi de son côté. Edward fit un signe à Angela avant de prendre le café que je lui tendais et de partir, moi sur ses talons.

**\- Comment allez-vous Isabella ?**

**\- Bien.**

**\- Pour de vrai ?**

**\- J'essaye. Mon avocate a demandé un délai de réflexion.**

**\- Il sera accordé ?**

**\- Non, probablement pas, mais ça nous donne quelques heures, voir jours.**

**\- Tenez****-****moi au courant.**

**\- Pourquoi ?**

**\- Parce que je veux m'assurer que le jour venu, vous ne ferez pas de bêtises.**

**\- Merci.**

**\- Je vous en prie. Bon, au travail, n'oubliez pas qu'on termine à 16h.**

**\- Je sais oui.**

**\- Bien.**

Il me sourit avant d'entrer dans son bureau. Je m'installai et soupirai en voyant le peu de travail que j'avais à faire. J'avais déjà bouclé la plus grosse partie, il ne restait que des détails. Je me mis alors lentement au travail. À 10h, mon téléphone sonna, mon portable indiquait que ma mère essayait de me joindre. J'avais peur mais je décrochai.

**\- Maman ?**

**\- Oh Bella... comment vas-tu ? Nous avons appris la nouvelle... je suis désolée ma chérie.**

**\- Ils ne peuvent pas faire ça !**

\- Chérie, c'est à eux de décider. Les médecins disent qu'il n'y a plus à espérer...

**\- Non ! Son cœur bat !**

**\- Mais il n'y a plus de réaction cérébrale Bella.**

**\- Passe-moi papa****.**** Il est là ?**

**\- Oui. Tiens...**

**\- Bella ?**

**\- Papa... Ce qu'ils veulent faire, débrancher Jacob, ce n'est pas de l'euthanasie ? Ce n'est pas contre la loi ?**

**\- Non. Il est en mort cérébrale. C'est... un légume Bella. Jacob est parti.**

**\- Papa...**

**\- Je sais Bella. Tu veux qu'on viennent ta mère et moi ?**

**\- Non, je pars ce soir pour New York pour le travail.**

**\- J'ai entendu dire que les médecins faisaient un dernier bilan, pour confirmer leur diagnostique. Chérie, je voudrais que tu te prépares à le laisser partir.**

**\- C'est ma faute, je n'accepterai pas le fait d'avoir tué Jacob. Je suis un monstre...**

**\- Bella ma chérie...**

**\- Il faut que je retourne travailler. Je te laisse, tien****s-****moi au courant, s'il te plaît.**

**\- Oui mais Isabella ne te...**

**\- Je t'aime papa.**

Je raccrochai et mis mon visage entre mes mains. Je devais me reprendre et vite. Le téléphone de mon bureau sonna alors, je répondis plus sèchement que prévu.

**\- Isabella Swan !**

**\- C'est Edward... avez-vous du travail ?**

**\- Oui.**

**\- Cela concerne New-York ?**

**\- Non.**

**\- Est-ce que ça peut attendre notre retour ?**

**\- Oui.**

**\- Alors nous quittons le bureau. Je vous emmène quelque part et c'est no****n**** négociable, vous me suivez, point.**

Il raccrocha sans plus de cérémonie. De toute façon, je n'avais pas la tête à travailler. Je rangeai mon bureau quand Edward arriva, je mis ma veste et il me fit signe de passer devant lui. Il salua brièvement Angela et c'est en silence que nous prîmes l'ascenseur, traversâmes le hall puis montâmes dans la berline conduite par Paul. Alors que le silence régnait toujours, Edward se tourna brusquement vers moi.

**\- Vous avez une tenue de sport ?**

**\- Une tenue de sport ?**

**\- Oui ou non ?**

**\- Non.**

**\- Très bien. Paul, nous allons acheter une tenue pour Isabella. Merci.**

Paul acquiesça mais ne dit rien. Je regardai Edward étonnée et effrayée. Que voulait-il faire ? Très vite, la voiture s'immobilisa et Paul ouvrit la portière, Edward descendit et m'incita à en faire autant. Curieuse, je le suivis dans le magasin de sport et il se dirigea dans le rayon qui l'intéressait.

**\- Vous faites quelle taille ?**

**\- C'est personnel. Et pourquoi j'aurais besoin d'une tenue de sport ? Je n'aime pas le sport ! Et vous ne me l'imposerai pas ! Pour qui vous prenez****-****vous ?**

**\- On prendra du S.**

**\- M...**

**\- M ? Vraiment ?**

**\- Oui vraiment du M ! Ma parole, vous cherche****z**** à vous foutre de moi ? Je ne suis pas d'humeur monsieur Cullen !**

**\- Faite****s-****moi confiance mademoiselle Swan ! Je vous ai promis d'être là pour vous...**

**\- Je ne vous ai rien demandé !**

**\- Je le ferai quand même. Ça vous plaît ça ?**

Il me montra un pantacourt noir tout simple. Je ne bronchai pas. Il soupira et le posa sur son bras. Il alla ensuite choisir un débardeur rouge. Je ne bougeai toujours pas. Quoi qu'il ait prévu de faire, je n'y mettrai pas du mien. Il fut obligé de me tirer par la main, de m'asseoir et d'enlever l'une de mes chaussures pour me faire essayer des baskets. Content de lui et de ses trouvailles, il me remit mon escarpin et leva son regard vers moi.

**\- Vous êtes têtue. Mais sachez que je suis pire que vous ! Debout, on va chez moi.**

**\- Non.**

**\- Ne m'oblige****z**** pas à vous porte****r**** sur mon épaule. Faites-moi confiance Isabella.**

**\- Je n'y mettrai aucune bonne volonté !**

**\- Sans blague ? J'avais pas remarqué ! On y va.**

Nous nous dirigeâmes vers les caisses, il paya... cher. Bien fait pour lui ! Même si je trouvais ça abusé pour un pantacourt, un débardeur, des baskets et une paire de chaussettes basses. Bref. De retour dans la voiture, il demanda à Paul de nous conduire chez lui et je passai le trajet tournée vers la fenêtre, dos à lui, à me demander ce que nous allions bien pouvoir faire en tenue de sport chez lui. Du Yoga ?

Paul se gara devant l'immeuble de mon patron, nous descendîmes et je me laissai guider. Edward salua le portier puis le concierge, avant de monter dans l'ascenseur où il bavarda avec un couple. Arrivés à l'étage de ce qui devait s'appeler un penthouse, il me fit entrer chez lui et sans me faire visiter, il m'emmena dans une chambre.

**\- Je dois vous déshabille****r**** ou vous vous en chargez ?**

Je lui pris des mains le sac contenant ma nouvelle tenue sans dire un mot mais en le foudroyant du regard. Il sembla amusé et me laissa seule. Aussi lentement que possible, je me changeai et quand je sortis de la chambre, je dois préciser qu'elle était immense, Edward était déjà là à m'attendre, lui aussi en tenue de sport. Marcel noir et jogging.

**\- Et maintenant ? On va se battre ? De la lutte grec****que**** ? Un combat de boue ?**

**\- Bien que tout cela paraisse fort amusant, non. Vous allez vous défoule****r****, évacuer votre tristesse et votre colère avant que tout cela vous ronge de trop. Venez...**

**\- Mes parents vous ont payé pour ça ? Ou mon avocate ?**

**\- Non. Ma salle de sport est là-bas, venez.**

**\- Vous avez une salle de sport ?**

**\- Oui.**

**\- Alors pourquoi vous payez un abonnement dans un club de la ville ?**

**\- Parce que je n'ai pas toutes les machines, j'ai le principal. Et ici, je n'ai pas de coach, c'est juste pour le plaisir.**

Je n'ajoutai rien et lui suivis dans sa salle de sport. Il y avait un tapis de course, un sac de frappe, des altères, un vélo, et divers appareils de musculation. Et il n'avait que le principal, je levai les yeux au ciel tout en secouant la tête. Il m'entraîna alors vers le sac de frappe. Il ouvrit un petit coffre et en sortit des espèces de mitaines qu'il me tendit.

**\- Mettez ça.**

\- **Pourquoi ?**

**\- Pour ne pas vous blesser. Allez.**

Sans avoir vraiment le choix, j'enfilai ses drôles de gants. Je supposais qu'il voulait que je tape dans le sac devant moi, mais ne devait-on pas taper là-dedans avec de vrais gants de boxe ? J'étais perplexe. Il se planta alors devant moi, vérifiant que mes gants étaient bien mis, il resserra les scratchs autour de mes poignets et me plaça face au sac.

**\- Maintenant, frappez.**

**\- Je ne veux pas.**

**\- Allez-y, frappez.**

Mollement, je donnai un coup dans le sac, à la limite, c'est plus moi que le sac qui avait senti quelque chose. Edward soupira et se planta devant moi.

**\- Ok Bella...**

**\- Isabella !**

**\- Non ! Bella ! Vous êtes quelqu'un de fort, vous êtes dou****ée**** dans votre travail, vous êtes courageuse, honnête, dévouée et loyale. Mais vous n'êtes pas une machine. Vous avez des sentiments, des peurs et comme tout le monde, vous avez de la colère en vous. Et cette colère vous ronge en ce moment, vous devez l'évacuer avant qu'elle explose et que vous perdiez le contrôle. Ne la garde****z**** pas pour vous, défoulez-vous.**

**\- Pourquoi vous faites ça ?**

**\- Parce que vous êtes mon assistante, que j'ai besoin de vous et que je ne veux pas qu'****à**** cause de tout ça, vous perdiez les pédales et que votre travail nuise à mon travail. Maintenant frappez ! Vous ne lui ferez pas de mal. Allez-y.**

Je fixai ce malheureux sac de frappe qui n'attendait qu'une chose, qu'on lui donne des coups. Edward n'avait pas tord, j'avais besoin de me défouler. Je pris une grande inspiration avant de cogner mon poing contre le sac. Edward se mit derrière moi et ajusta ma position avant de s'écarter.

**\- Vous aurez plus de force comme ça. Allez-y, ne pensez pas à l'endroit o****ù**** vous êtes, concentrez-vous sur votre colère.**

Je tapai une nouvelle fois, plus ancrée sur mes pieds, la force de mes bras était effectivement plus forte. Un coup... deux coups... trois coups... j'allais plus vite, plus fort. Je pensais à mon agression... je revoyais ces types battre Jacob. Je frappais sur le sac en pensant à la police qui n'avait pas retrouvé les agresseurs. Je cognais en pensant à la réaction de la famille de Jacob, l'injustice que je ressentais face à cela. J'en voulais aux médecins, incapables de le ramener. Je continuais d'écraser mes poings contre le cuir noir qui se balançait au rythme de mes assauts de plus en plus violents.

Ma rage explosa quand je me mis à penser à Jacob, c'est à lui que j'en voulais le plus, il ne se battait pas, il m'avait abandonnée ! Il me quittait... oui, nous étions séparés parce que notre mariage ne rimait à rien mais il restait mon meilleur ami et j'avais besoin de lui et il me laissait toute seule avec ma souffrance ! Je poussai un cri de rage et de douleur avant de m'effondrer en larmes. Edward me rattrapa avant que mes genoux ne touchent le sol et une fois de plus, je me laissai aller contre lui.

Je me réveillai seule, dans une grande chambre, baignée par la lumière du soleil. Logée dans les couvertures blanches d'un grand lit, je me sentis légèrement perdue. Je portais toujours ma tenue de sport, je regardai le réveil, 14h. Je me souvenais de ma matinée, je savais où j'étais. Je me couchai sur le dos, bras en croix pour remettre mes idées en place.

J'étais chez Edward, mon patron, il m'avait fait frapper dans un sac de frappe pour évacuer ma colère. Ça avait marché, je me sentais soulagée, du moins pour le moment. J'avais pleuré puis je m'étais certainement endormie. Je me relevai sur les coudes pour étudier la chambre. Blanche et grise, bien trop impersonnelle pour être celle du propriétaire. Je me levai, sur un des fauteuils de la pièce se trouvaient mes vêtements, avec un mot.

_Si vous le souhaitez, la salle de bain de cette chambre est à votre disposition,  
j'y ai mis des serviettes. Si vous avez besoin de quelque chose, _

_n'hésitez surtout pas. _

_Je suis là.  
E._

Je souris, pris mes affaires et allai jusqu'à la petite salle de bain. Petite n'était, en fait, pas le mot qui convenait. Cette pièce avait pratiquement la taille de mon salon, dire que ce n'était pas la salle de bain principale... pendant un instant, j'hésitai entre douche, assez grande pour douze personnes, ou un bain, dans une baignoire de la taille d'une piscine. J'écoutai la voix de la raison et me dépêchai de prendre une douche. Je ne profitai même pas de la fonction '' jets massants'' tant ma douche fut rapide. Je me séchai, coiffai mes cheveux du mieux possible avant de remettre mes vêtements.

Je refis le lit convenablement, pris ma tenue de sport sur le bras et partis à la recherche d'Edward. Empruntant le couloir, je débouchai sur la cuisine, vide. Je continuai mon chemin pour enfin arriver dans le salon. Edward était là, sur son canapé, des dossiers devant lui et une oreillette vissée à son oreille. Concentré, il fronçait les sourcils, tout en cherchant quelque chose dans un des dossiers posés devant lui.

**-... je m'en tape ! Hors de question que l'on cède ! J'en ai ra****s****-le-bol de leurs exigences à la con ! Nous en avons laiss****é**** pass****er**** plus qu'il n'en faut !... Bah qu'ils aillent se faire foutre ! S'ils ne sont pas contents, si ce n'est pas assez pour eux, on se passera de ce chantier... Non, c'est ça ou rien du tout ! **

Edward balança son stylo et souffla, agacé, en se laissant tomber dans le fond du canapé. Il tourna la tête vers moi et se redressa, toujours en écoutant son interlocuteur.

**\- Non, on ne peux pas ! Emmett, arrête de me faire chier avec ça. J'ai dis non !**

Mon patron me tendit un papier, pendant qu'il l'avait écrit, j'avais jeté un œil sur les dossiers sur la table. Il s'agissait du dossier sur l'hôtel des '' Four Seasons '' je fronçai les sourcils, je croyais cette histoire réglée. Je pris le papier qu'Edward me tendait.

Vous allez bien ?

Il y a de quoi manger dans la cuisine.

Servez-vous.

J'ai bientôt fini.

Je souris et levai les pouces pour dire que j'allais bien. Ses yeux se mirent à briller avec un sourire éclatant puis soudainement son regard se fit noir, le sourire disparut et il fronça les sourcils avant de répondre sèchement à Emmett.

**\- Tu le fais exprès ou quoi ? Je t'ai dis non ! On a qu'à leur faire tout ça gratuitement tant qu'on y est ! J'ai dit non !**

Je laissai Edward à sa communication pour aller dans l'immense cuisine. J'ouvris le frigo et pris de quoi me faire un sandwich, je mourrais de faim. Je me servis à boire et m'installai sur un des tabourets de bar autour de l'îlot central.

**\- Vous avez trouvé ce qu'il vous faut ?**

**\- J'adore votre cuisine ! Je me suis servie. Vous avez mangé ?**

**\- Oui, j'aurais d****û**** attendre, votre sandwich me plaît...**

**\- Vous en voulez ?**

**\- Non, mangez. Comment ça va ?**

**\- Bien. Merci, vous aviez raison, ça fait du bien. Je vais peut-être m'inscrire dans une salle de sport pour me défouler.**

**\- Vous pouvez venir ici.**

**\- Hum non... vous êtes mon boss... je trouve que nous avons ouvert bien trop de parenthèses. Regardez, j'ai dormi dans votre lit, utilisé votre salle de bain et je me suis servie dans votre frigo.**

**\- Ce n'était pas ma chambre, ni ma salle de bain.**

**\- Vous êtes propriétaire ?**

**\- Oui.**

**\- Donc même si c'est une chambre d'ami, c'est votre chambre d'ami. C'est à vous tout ça.**

**\- C'est pertinent.**

**\- Un problème avec les Four Seasons ? Je pensai****s ****que c'était conclu.**

**\- Moi aussi. Mais il veulent revoir le budget à la baisse mais sans changer les plans d'origine.**

**\- La baisse est importante ?**

**\- 20 milles. On a déjà fait un prix, revu les plans et la décoration, changé les matériaux et les fournisseurs. Mais ils veulent de la qualité de luxe à bas prix.**

**\- Vous avez cédé ?**

**\- Vous rigolez ? C'est un client important mais ce n'est pas une raison pour qu'on dise amen à tout. Nous avons déjà fait beaucoup de concessions.**

**\- Pourquoi font-il ça tout d'un coup ? Pourquoi ne pas divis****er**** les travaux ? Je ne sais pas... cinq ou six chambres cette année, l'année suivante pareil. Bien sûr pour ne pas les perdre, vous signez un contrat d'exclusivité et leur assur****ez**** que d'une année sur l'autre, les travaux n'augmenteron****t**** pas mais ne baisseron****t**** pas non plus.**

**\- Bella ? Pourquoi vous êtes assistante ? Vous pourriez bien prendre ma place avec cette idée. Je vais appeler le bureau, ensuite je vous ramène. Nous avons un avion ce soir.**

**\- Oui et il faut que je mette Brad Pitt en pension.**

**\- Dans un chenil ?**

**\- Non, c'est Alice qui le garde.**

**\- D'accord. Le repas est bon ?**

**\- Excellent merci.**

**\- Je vous abandonne de nouveau, à tout de suite. Faites****comme chez vous.**

**\- D'accord.**

Il me sourit et repartit dans le salon. Moi, je terminai mon repas, je pris le risque de prendre une part de gâteau au chocolat en espérant qu'il ne m'en voudrait pas. Je rangeais la cuisine quand il arriva. Il avait troqué sa tenue de sport pour un jean et t-shirt blanc. Après avoir récupéré mes affaires, je le suivis jusqu'à l'entrée, il prit les clefs de sa voiture et vissa une casquette sur sa tête, les lunettes de soleil mirent une touche finale à son look. Le trajet fut assez rapide et silencieux mais pas un silence gênant, au contraire. Il me déposa devant mon immeuble.

**\- Je viens vous chercher à 18h précises, comme prévu.**

**\- Je serai à l'heure. Merci pour la journée et le cours de sport. Ça m'a fait beaucoup de bien.**

**\- Je vous l'av****ais**** dit. À ce soir Isabella.**

**\- Oui, à tout à l'heure.**

Je descendis de la voiture, montai chez moi et sentis l'excitation du départ m'envahir. Je pris un moment pour câliner mon chat, il allait me manquer. Ensuite, j'appelai Alice pour qu'elle vienne m'aider à transporter les affaires de Brad Pitt. Durant tout le temps du déménagement, je discutai avec ma nouvelle amie. Nous organisâmes même un repas chez moi, le lendemain midi de mon retour pour que je lui raconte New York.

Après avoir laissé mon chat, je remontai mettre des vêtements confortables pour le voyage, jean, débardeur et sandales. Je pris quand même une veste, laissai mes cheveux détachés, vérifiai ma valise, mes papiers et ma mallette de travail. À 18h, j'étais déjà devant mon immeuble. La berline conduite par Paul arriva à 18h02. Paul prit mes affaires qu'il mit dans le coffre après m'avoir ouvert la portière. Je me mis au côté d'Edward, il me sourit, je lui rendis son sourire en m'attachant.

**\- Vous êtes en retard, monsieur. Il est 18h02.**

Il rit franchement alors que Paul prenait la route pour l'aéroport.

* * *

**Et voilà...**

**La semaine prochaine, promis, New York ! **

**A la semaine prochaine  
**

**Biz**

**Lexi**


	13. Chapter 13

**Bonsoir**

**Voici un nouveau chapitre**

**Direction NEW YORK ! **

**Merci à toute pour les review**

**Et merci à Lily pour la correction ! **

**Très bonne lecture ! **

* * *

_'' Start spreading the news,  
I'm leaving today  
I wanna be a part of it,  
New York, New York... ''_

La voix de Liza Minelli résonnait dans ma tête, j'étais tellement excitée d'être enfin à New York. J'avais envie de crier, danser, chanter, courir et sauter partout ! Enfin ça, c'était intérieur puisque pour le chauffeur et pour Edward, j'étais juste une femme épuisée par le voyage qui regardait d'un air absent les lumières de la ville. Mais je jure qu'à l'intérieur de moi, c'était la fête du siècle.

Il était 6h30, le voyage avait été long et pas franchement reposant. J'avais lu, regardé des films, écouté de la musique, regardé par le hublot... je n'avais que très peu dormi. Edward, lui, avait vu le film avec moi puis il avait mis son siège en position couché et il avait dormi. Ah oui, en plus des livres ou des films, j'avais passé pas mal de temps à observer mon patron dormir. J'avais honte mais... c'est comme passer à côté d'une œuvre d'art magnifique et de ne pas l'admirer et l'étudier. J'aimais l'art !

Bref, le trajet en avion fini, nous arrivâmes à l'aéroport JFK où la voiture que j'avais commandée nous attendait. Très gentleman, Edward porta mes affaires et les confia au chauffeur pendant que je montais dans la voiture. Le trajet fut silencieux... enfin non. Edward était au téléphone. Arrivés à l'hôtel, un portier nous ouvrit et mit nos bagages sur un chariot. Je restais interdite en voyant le hall d'entrée, c'était grandiose.

Le sol en marbre blanc luisant était dessiné de grands losanges dont la couleur des contours était jaune pâle, lui-même encadré par du bleu, lui aussi assez clair. Discret mais raffiné. Les murs étaient de couleur crème, avec des moulures, les plafonds plutôt bas étaient eux aussi moulés, au milieu du hall était suspendu un impressionnant lustre en cristal. À gauche, un homme était derrière un comptoir en bois brillant, style empire, il nous salua d'un signe de tête, le concierge. Devant nous, un peu plus loin, un autre comptoir, le même que sur le côté.

À notre droite, une grande pièce avec des canapés, fauteuils et table basse toujours inspirés de l'empire étaient disposés pour créer des petits salons. Les murs étaient en bois clair, de grands tableaux aux cadres dorés y étaient accrochés. Dans le fond, un grand comptoir en bois et des tabourets qui ne dénotaient pas avec le style des autres meubles. Il s'agissait du bar de l'hôtel. Vu l'heure, les lieux n'étaient pas encore investis, c'était très clame.

**\- Isabella ?**

Je clignai des yeux pour me concentrer sur Edward, il me regardait avec une légère pointe d'impatience mais je vis aussi de l'amusement. Je secouai la tête avant d'aller dans le fond du hall m'adresser au réceptionniste.

**\- Bonjour...**

**\- Bienvenue au Ritz-Carlton Central Park hôtel.**

**\- Merci. Nous avons une réservation, une suite, au nom de Cullen et une chambre au nom de Swan.**

**\- Un instant... nous avons bien une suite au nom de monsieur Edward Cullen mais pas de chambre au nom de Swan.**

**\- Pardon ?**

**\- C'est une suite que nous avons. Isabella Swan.**

**\- Mais je... j'ai réservé moi-même une...**

J'avais compris, je me tournai vers Edward, qui avait raccroché d'avec un collaborateur d'ici mais avait toujours le téléphone à l'oreille, certainement en train d'appeler pour réveiller Emmett, juste par plaisir d'embêter son frère. Il haussa les épaules en m'adressant un sourire en coin. Je haussai à mon tour les épaules.

**\- Je m'en fiche, c'est vous qui payez ! Va pour la suite alors.**

**\- Puis-je prendre vos passeports ?**

**\- Bien sûr.**

Je lui tendis nos deux passeports et après vérification, le réceptionniste me sourit en me les rendant.

**\- Nous allons vous conduire dans vos suites. Elles sont communicantes.**

**\- Génial...**

Je fis glisser mon regard jusqu'à Edward qui été trop occupé à rire d'avoir réveillé son frère à 3h30 du matin, heure de Seattle. Un groom arriva alors, il récupéra quelque chose que lui tendit le réceptionniste avant de nous saluer et de nous demander de le suivre. J'avançai sans me soucier d'Edward qui riait toujours et mettait un terme à sa conversation. Dans l'ascenseur, il se mit derrière moi et se pencha pour me parler à l'oreille.

**\- C'était Emmett. Il vous salu****e****.**

**\- J'en doute, mais merci. Et pour la suite aussi.**

**\- Je n'allais pas vous laisser à un ou deux étages de distance de moi. Imagin****ez**** que j'aie besoin de vous en urgence.**

Je secouai la tête et réprimai un frisson quand il pressa sa main dans le creux de mes reins pour me faire avancer hors de l'ascenseur qui venait de s'ouvrir. Je suivis le groom le long d'un couloir jusqu'à ce qu'il s'arrête devant une porte, qu'il ouvrit à l'aide d'une clef magnétique.

**\- Votre suite monsieur Cullen...**

**\- Merci, je vais me débrouiller, je connais la maison. Tenez pour vous, c'est également de la part de mademoiselle Swan.**

Il lui tendit un billet qu'il prit sans exprimer la moindre expression, mis à part un hochement de tête. Il se tourna alors dans le couloir et d'une parole silencieuse, il m'invita à le suivre. Je remerciai Edward d'un regard d'avoir payé ma course et partis à la suite du groom. Il inséra la clef dans la porte voisine de celle d'Edward, entra et s'effaça pour me laisser entrer. Je ne repartirais jamais d'ici !

**\- Vos bagages ont été montés mademoiselle Swan. N'hésitez pas à appeler le concierge ou la réception au moindre besoin. Vous trouverez dans le salon la carte des menus du room****-****service ainsi que tou****s**** les autres différents services que notre hôtel propose.**

**\- Merci... J'espère que mon patron vous a suffisamment donné... je peux s****û****rement rajouter.**

**\- Mademoiselle, je viens de commencer mon service et j'ai déjà plus de pourboires qu'hier à la fin de ma journée.**

**\- Oh. Et bien désolée...**

**\- Première fois dans un hôtel comme ****celui-ci****?**

**\- Oui. Mon ancien patron était du genre à nous loger dans un hôtel premier pri****x**** avec vue sur l'aéroport.**

**\- Profitez bien de votre séjour alors. Je suis Peter si besoin.**

**\- Je m'en souviendrai. Bonne journée Peter.**

**\- Bonne journée mademoiselle Swan.**

Il me fit un sourire chaleureux avant de sortir. Je me retrouvai seule dans un grand couloir recouvert d'une épaisse moquette gris clair. Les boiseries moulées blanches formaient comme des cadres, dont l'intérieur était peint couleur beige. Le couloir était habillé d'un grand miroir doré et sculpté, une console ronde en bois laqué, noire et dorée, où un vase contenant gros bouquet était posé. Il y avait des fauteuils, une autre console mais carrée cette fois. J'ouvris la première porte, les toilettes, la deuxième porte, une salle de bain aussi grande que celle d'Edward dans sa chambre d'ami. Je débouchai enfin dans un grand salon.

Tout était de style empire. Une table ronde, à pied central, était près d'une fenêtre, deux sièges autour d'elle. Au fond de la pièce, un élégant canapé gris était contre le mur, deux fauteuils identiques de chaque côté, formant un large U autour d'une table basse. Il y avait plusieurs commodes le long des murs, des miroirs, des petits bouquets de fleurs partout... face au canapé, se trouvait un grand écran plat, encastré dans un meuble en bois qui devait contenir le mini bar.

J'allai ensuite dans la chambre. Un grand lit blanc avec une tête de lit en bois, une dizaine de coussins posés dessus, un bout de lit raffiné, deux tables de chevet laquées où trônaient deux grandes lampes, un fauteuil face à la fenêtre près d'une petite console ronde, une télé face au lit et même un petit télescope posé près d'une des deux grandes fenêtres.

Et la vue ! Central Park s'étendait devant moi, la cime des arbres légèrement plus basse que ma fenêtre, les buildings encadraient le parc, le ciel était rosi par le lever de soleil, la rue s'animait doucement. Je n'en revenais pas. C'était incroyable. Je laissai échapper un cri de joie avant de me jeter sur le lit confortable de la chambre, je m'enfonçai dans les coussins et couvertures, détendue et heureuse d'être là. Je fermai les yeux.

**\- Bella... ? Debout demoiselle... vous allez louper New York... Bella... Ne m'obligez pas à vous toucher pour vous réveiller.**

La voix d'Edward résonna dans ma tête, il était proche de moi mais il était vrai qu'il ne me touchait pas. J'appréciais. J'ouvris alors les yeux, éblouie par la lumière de la pièce, je grimaçai et me redressai sur les coudes. Edward, assis à côté de moi, était vêtu de sa tenue décontractée. Jean, t-shirt, bonnet sur la tête et lunettes de soleil accrochées à l'encolure de son t-shirt.

**\- Vous savez... un jour vos cheveux mourront étouffés à force de mettre des bonnets et des casquettes dès que vous sortez décontracté et avec la chaleur qu'il fait dehors.**

Il se mit à rire en rejetant sa tête en arrière. Je souris à mon tour et attendis qu'il repose ses yeux brillants sur moi, son sourire ne quittant pas ses lèvres.

**\- J'aime bien porter des casquettes et des bonnets, ça donne un style sympa, non ?**

**\- Vous avez raison, c'est le pire. Quelle heure est-il ?**

**\- 9H30.**

**\- Vous avez une bonne raison pour me réveiller ?**

**\- Bien sûr ! New York ma chère ! Vous n'allez pas passe****r**** votre temps libre à dormir, si ?**

**\- Euh... non, c'est vrai.**

**\- Alors debout, je vous offre les services d'un guide.**

**\- Un guide ?**

**\- Moi ! Venez manger un peu et nous partons. Ça va être marrant.**

**\- Si vous le dites. Laissez-moi prendre une douche.**

**\- Ok.**

Je me relevai et découvris que la salle de bain avait deux entrées, une par le couloir et l'autre par la chambre. Après avoir verrouillé les deux portes, je me déshabillai et caressai du bout des doigts la grande baignoire.

**\- La prochaine fois...**

Je pris une douche rapide, m'habillai d'un short et d'un débardeur lâche et mis mes sandales. Il faisait plutôt chaud, nous étions début juin. Je sortis de ma chambre rejoindre Edward dans le salon, il regardait la chaîne des sports, vautré dans le canapé, une part de gâteau au chocolat et un verre de jus de pamplemousse posé sur la petite table devant lui. Il se détourna de l'écran pour me regarder, il écarquilla légèrement les yeux, sa bouche s'ouvrit alors qu'il regardait mes jambes nues.

**\- Edward ? Vous connaissez le harcèlement sexuel ?**

**\- Hein ? Ouais...**

**\- Faites****en sorte que je n'ai pas à m****'****en servir contre vous.**

**\- Justement, j'étais en train de me dire que vous étiez affreusement laide ! Vos jambes ressemblent au jambon que ****tranche ****mon boucher ! Vous n'avez pas honte ****de vous montrer ainsi**** ?**

Je souris malgré moi et m'installai à la table ronde pour manger. Je me tournai vers lui.

**\- Il n'y a plus de gâteau au chocolat ?**

**\- Non... il n'y ****avait qu'une**** part. C'est votre punition pour en avoir piqué une chez moi.**

**\- Vous m'aviez dit de me servir ! Et enlevez ****c****e maudit bonnet, nous sommes à l'intérieur.**

Il soupira, enleva le bonnet noir qu'il fourra dans sa poche arrière en se relevant pour se joindre à moi autour de la table. Il déposa son verre et son assiette puis trancha la part de gâteau en deux. Il m'en donna une moitié.

**\- Peu de femme peuvent dire que je partage avec elle.**

**\- Je le savourerai, merci beaucoup. Le gâteau de la dernière fois était excellent au passage.**

**\- Laurel...**

**\- Elle a fait ça ?**

**\- Oui, elle est douée, je vous l'av****ais**** dit.**

**\- Et bien dite****s-****lui de ma part que c'était délicieux.**

**\- Je lui dirai. Mangez et taisez-vous en plus d'être affreuse à regarder, vous avez une voix insupportable.**

Je souris et mangeai. J'étais très surprise par moi-même en me rendant compte que je me laissais complimenter de la sorte par un homme qui était mon patron. Étions-nous en train de flirter ? Non... c'était juste de la taquinerie. Nous étions amis ou quelque chose du genre. Je me mis d'accord avec moi-même pour dire qu'il ne fallait pas que les choses aillent plus loin, ni dans les gestes ni dans les paroles.

Le petit-déjeuner avalé, j'enfilai mes propre lunettes de soleil pendant qu'Edward remit son bonnet et ses lunettes puis il me proposa de prendre un petit gilet, mes papiers et mon portefeuille dans son sac à dos. J'acceptai et le suivis jusqu'à la réception. Le hall, si calme à notre arrivée, était désormais bruyant, envahi par les hommes d'affaires et les riches touristes. Edward discuta avec le concierge un instant puis m'invita à le suivre. Dehors deux vélos attendaient. Oh non...

**\- Dites-moi que vous savez faire du vélo.**

**\- Je suis terriblement tentée de dire non mais... oui.**

**\- C'est plus simple pour visiter, on perdra moins de temps dans la circulation. Venez...**

**\- Je suis obligée de mettre ****c****e casque ?**

**\- Oui.**

Il mit lui-même le casque sur ma tête et s'assura qu'il était bien maintenu. Je devais être affreuse avec ça sur la tête. Il sourit, mit son sac sur son dos et m'encouragea à prendre un des vélos.

**\- Vous me suivez, ok ? On reste à côté et on s'arrête quand vous voulez.**

**\- Ok. Et où est votre casque ?**

**\- Ils n'en avaient plus à ma taille.**

**\- Je dirai à votre mère qu'elle aurait dû vous appeler Pinocchio.**

**\- En selle, Isabella. New York vous attend.**

Sans en avoir l'air, j'étais très impatiente de partir à la découverte de cette ville en vélo et en compagnie d'Edward. Nous commençâmes par rejoindre la 5ème avenue et en passant devant Tiffany &amp; Co, je m'imaginai Audrey Hepburn avec sa robe fourreau noire en satin et ses longs gants en train de manger son bagel et boire son café devant les magnifiques bijoux de Tiffany. Nous passâmes devant le musée d'art moderne pour atteindre Time Square. C'était magique. Toutes ces lumières, le monde, le bruit, les odeurs. Edward me proposa de laisser les vélos pour découvrir un peu l'intersection mondialement connue.

Pendant presque 1h, je déambulai sur la place, prenant un nombre incalculable de photos. Edward m'emmena même dans une petite boutique où l'on nous prit en photo, mon patron m'avait prise par surprise dans ses bras, après m'avoir prévenue mais avant que je proteste. J'avais alors crié et souri de surprise et le photographe nous avait flashés. Edward discuta avec un homme de la boutique, paya et prit ma main pour sortir. Il me guida jusque devant un panneau gigantesque et une minute plus tard, notre photo s'afficha sur Time Square, sous l'image, il y avait écrit '' Welcome to New York Isabella ''. Edward nous prit alors en selfie devant notre photo géante.

**\- C'est incroyable ! J'ai été affichée sur Time Square !**

**\- C'est toujours un truc qui marche pour draguer !**

**\- Vous me drague****z**** ?**

**\- Non ! N'oubliez pas que vous êtes laide et en plus, vous êtes mon assistante. Mais nous sommes amis, non ?**

**\- Oui, je crois. J'ai faim ! Vous conseillez quoi ?**

**\- Vous êtes obligée de prendre un hot-dog, ma chère ! Ensuite, nous irons à l'****E****mpire ****S****tate ****B****uilding.**

**\- J'aimerais aller au ground zero.**

**\- Nous irons au retour alors. Après, on finira par ****C****entral ****P****ark.**

**\- Et la statue de la liberté ?**

**\- Demain matin.**

**\- Vous avez une réunion à 16H dans le quartier des affaires.**

**\- Nous serons dans les temps.**

Je hochai la tête et il me paya un hot-dog avec des frites que nous mangeâmes en retournant aux vélos. Nous passâmes devant le Planet Hollywood pour voir les empreintes de mains des stars. Je trouvai celles de Robert Pattinson, je mis ma main sur son empreinte et pris une photo. Ma main était bien petite comparée à la sienne. Puis comme promis, nous allâmes à l'Empire State Building. Après avoir bataillé, je payai l'entrée pour pouvoir surplomber Manhattan. Je ne regrettais rien, la vue était tout simplement incroyable. Edward me laissa prendre le nombre de photos que je voulais, au bout de plusieurs minutes, il vint vers moi et s'appuya sur une des rambardes.

**\- Si nous avons le temps, je vous ramènerais ici mais au couch****er**** d****e**** soleil. C'est encore plus beau.**

**\- J'en serais ravi****e****. Alors, c'est ici que King Kong est mort ?**

**\- Tragique hein ?**

**\- Oui. Enfin avec tout ce qu'a subi New York au cinéma... cette ville a ****été detruite genre quoi... 1 million de fois ?**

**\- À quelque chose près oui. ****On repart ?**

**\- Oui.**

Il prit ma main et nous retrouvâmes nos vélos pour aller nous recueillir au ground zero. Le mémorial pour rendre hommage aux victimes du 11 septembre, à l'emplacement même des tours jumelles. Je ne pus m'empêcher de penser au film que j'avais vu l'autre fois, avec mon acteur fétiche. Sauf que Tyler, le héros du film, n'était qu'un personnage, combien de vrais Tyler avaient péri dans cet attentat ? L'émotion me prit à la gorge et je fis signe à Edward que je voulais partir. Il hocha la tête et en silence, nous prîmes le chemin de Central Park.

La visite du ground zero avait un peu plombé l'ambiance mais je ne regrettais pas d'y avoir été. Zigzaguant entre les bus, les taxis et autres véhicules dans les rue bondées de la ville, je pris la décision de me lancer dans une sorte de course avec lui. Je le dépassai.

**\- Isabella ?**

**\- Le premier à Central ****P****ark !**

J'accélérai et ayant repéré la 5ème avenue, je m'engouffrai dans cette rue afin de la descendre, l'hôtel et le parc était au bout. J'entendis Edward rire, il me dépassa, je repris les devants pour les reperdre ensuite. J'avais oublié qu'il était bien plus sportif que moi. Par chance, il fut bloqué par deux taxis, trop près l'un de l'autre pour qu'un vélo puisse passer. Je lui adressai un signe de la main et poursuivis ma route. Il arriva quelques minutes plus tard, à la fois furieux et amusé.

**\- Vous avez eu de la chance, c'est tout !**

**\- Personne n'a dit que la chance n'entrait pas en compte. L'essentiel est que... j'ai gagné ! J'ai battu le grand sportif Edward Cullen ****dans ****une course ****à ****vélo dans les rues de New York !**

**\- Combien voulez-vous pour votre silence ? Je suis riche mademoiselle Swan.**

Il s'approcha de moi, tel un prédateur prêt à se jeter sur sa proie. La logique aurait été de reculer mais je n'en fis rien, je l'affrontais, le défiais.

**\- Je veux toute votre richesse !**

**\- Vraiment ?**

**\- Oui. Tout, absolument tout !**

**\- La seule façon de vous donner ou faire partag****er**** absolument toute ma fortune serait la suivante.**

Il prit ma main et mit un genou à terre.

**\- Épousez****-****moi Isabella !**

Quelques personnes nous regardaient et je savais bien qu'il disait ça pour plaisanter, il était à deux doigts de rire. Moi, j'explosai de rire sans me retenir. Il se releva d'un coup et me regarda émerveillé. J'arrêtai de rire mais mon sourire ne me quittait pas.

**\- Quoi ?**

**\- Vous riez ! Isabella Swan rit ! Seigneur, cette chose est-elle vraiment possible ?**

**\- C'est un truc qui m'arrive oui, parfois.**

**\- J'ai réussi à vous faire rire ! C'e****st un son merveilleux.**** Heureusement que ce n'était pas une demande sérieuse, j'aurais pu m'en offusquer.**

**\- Ouf alors.**

**\- Oui. On y va ?**

**\- Je vous attends.**

Pendant encore presque trois heures, nous nous baladâmes dans le parc, à pieds ou à vélo, je nous offris une glace et pris plusieurs photos. De retour à l'hôtel, j'étais complètement morte. Edward me fit passer par sa chambre, assez identique à la mienne, et grâce à une porte dans son salon, je me retrouvai dans le mien. Je me laissai tomber sur un des fauteuils, épuisée.

**\- Merci pour la journée Edward. C'était génial.**

**\- J'ai trouvé aussi. Voulez-vous qu'on d****î****ne ensemble ?**

**\- Je suis épuisée... je vais prendre un bain et me coucher sans manger, je n'aurai pas la force de le faire.**

**\- Très bien. Si vous changez d'avis, fa****î****te****s-****le moi savoir.**

**\- Je ne pense pas que ça arrive. À demain ?**

**\- Oui, je ferai venir le petit****-****déjeun****er**** pour 9h.**

**\- D'accord.**

**\- Bonne nuit Bella.**

**\- Bonne nuit Edward.**

Je ne relevai pas le Bella, trop épuisée. Il quitta ma chambre et avec une volonté surhumaine, je me levai pour me faire couler un bain. Pendant presque 1h, je me prélassai dans l'immense baignoire puis après avoir enfilé un peignoir moelleux de l'hôtel, je m'allongeai dans le lit en consultant mes messages. Mon avocate m'avait demandé de la rappeler au plus tôt. Il était presque 20h mais je savais qu'elle me répondrait et j'étais bien trop anxieuse pour attendre une réponse demain. J'appelai sur son téléphone personnel.

**\- Isabella ?**

**\- Salut Jenna. Je viens d'avoir ton message, je suis inquiète... Pardon d'appeler si tard**

**\- Il n'est que 17h chez toi... ce n'est pas tard pour toi.**

**\- Je suis ****à**** New York, mon patron ****a****à ****faire ici. Nous avons le même fuseau horaire.**

**\- New York te pla****i****t ? Veinarde !**

**\- C'est superbe oui. Jenna, que se passe-t-il ?**

**\- Notre demande de délai est refusée.**

**\- Oh...**

**\- Mais la famille de Jacob se donne encore un mois. Pour préparer son dépar****t****.**

**\- Il peut se réveiller.**

**\- Bella... il faudrait un sacré miracle. Tu dois te préparer aussi. J'ai parl****é**** de ta demande d'être là, le jour des funérailles.**

**\- Et ?**

**\- Ils refusent de t'inviter.**

**\- Ils ont le droit ?**

**\- Oui, ils peuvent refus****er**** de t'inviter mais pas d'assister à la cérémonie.**

**\- Donc je pourrai y aller ? Je ne compte pas me montrer et faire un discours, juste... être là.**

**\- Tu pourras oui.**

**\- D'accord. C'est tout ?**

**\- Oui. Je te tiens au courant si les choses évoluent.**

**\- Ok. Merci Jenna.**

**\- Essaye de profiter de New York.**

**\- Oui. À très vite.**

Je raccrochai et fermai les yeux. Dans un mois, Jacob serait mort, je savais au plus profond de moi qu'il l'était déjà mais je refusais de l'admettre. Toute la joie qui m'avait animée durant la journée avait disparu et la Bella qu'Edward avait découvert aujourd'hui avait disparu pour redevenir la Bella sans émotions, la reine des glaces. De toute façon, cette histoire avec Edward devait vraiment se terminer, si je le laissais continuer, ça allait déraper. Il me plaisait, je l'avoue et je crois bien, à la façon dont il m'avait regardée aujourd'hui que je lui plaisais aussi. Mais c'était terminé.

* * *

**Et voilà !**

**Une petite pensée à ma cop' Lisa avec le bonnet d'Edward =) **

**A la semaine, prochaine, le voyage continue **

**Bise  
**

**Lexi**


	14. Chapter 14

**Bonsoir**

**Prête pour Noel ? Le père Noel va vous apporter de beau cadeau ? Vous avez été sage ?**

**En tout cas merci pour les review du chapitre précédent.**

**Merci à Lily pour sa correction**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Il était 4h30 du matin quand je sortis de l'hôtel, il faisait encore nuit noire mais les rues étaient encore animées, pas autant qu'en journée mais quand même. J'avais demandé un taxi auprès du concierge de l'hôtel, en montant dans le véhicule, j'indiquai ma destination au chauffeur qui ne chercha pas à me parler durant les quarante minutes de trajet. Je payai ma course et me dirigeai vers la plage de Coney Island.

En arrivant devant la plage, je respirai à plein poumons l'air frais de la mer, ça m'avait manqué. J'enlevai mes chaussures, retroussai le bas de mon jean et mis les pieds dans le sable. Je fermai les yeux à cette sensation. Le sable encore frais enveloppa mes pieds et je gémis de bonheur. Je fus soudain terriblement nostalgique de la Floride. Avec Jacob, nous habitions non loin de la mer et nous avions passé un temps incroyable à marcher le long de l'eau en bavardant, riant, se taquinant... à l'époque, j'avais un bronzage d'enfer suite à tout notre temps libre passé sous le soleil.

Mais mes plus beaux souvenirs étaient tous les couchers et levers de soleil que nous avions vus ensemble, dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Nous observions en silence ce spectacle. J'eus un sourire triste en repensant à ces souvenirs passés. J'avançai alors vers la mer, savourant chaque pas dans le sable, j'allai jusqu'à mettre les pieds dans l'eau, je reculai vite, elle était bien plus froide qu'en Floride, il n'y avait pas photo. Je m'éloignai un peu pour aller m'asseoir au sec, ramenant mes jambes contre moi que j'entourai de mes bras, mon menton posé sur mes genoux.

Je fermai les yeux en écoutant le clapotis de l'eau, le bruit des vagues s'échouer sur le sable et se retirer pour mieux revenir. Je souris en entendant les mouettes voler au-dessus de la plage, je profitais de la légère brise du matin, humant avec bonheur l'odeur iodée de la mer. Quand je rouvris les yeux, le ciel était devenu plus clair, le jour arrivait.

Le regard fixé sur l'horizon, je regardai le ciel se teindre de rose et de orange, chassant le noir de la nuit que le crépuscule avait déjà éclairci. Le soleil apparut tout doucement, timidement, presque avec paresse. J'admirai les couleurs du ciel, les quelques nuages blancs et fins se dévoiler, la mer reflétant ce spectacle qu'elle déformait au rythme des vagues. Au loin, l'eau brillait, se fondant parfaitement avec le ciel. La lumière devint plus intense, l'étoile jaune s'imposait de plus en plus jusqu'à atteindre un point de vue lui permettant de dominer le ciel et de répandre sa douce chaleur matinale sur nous, pauvres humains que nous sommes. Je pris alors mon téléphone pour regarder mon fond d'écran, une photo de Jacob et moi, quelques jours avant le drame.

**\- J'espère que le spectacle d'un lev****er**** de soleil vau****t**** le coup de là o****ù**** tu es Jake...**

J'essuyai les larmes silencieuses qui roulaient sur mes joues avant de me lever. Il était 5h30 passées. Je décidai de marcher un peu le long de l'eau, profitant de ma solitude et du silence. Puis j'allai m'installer à la terrasse d'un Starbucks pour m'offrir un café et un muffin. Je pris mon temps pour ce petit-déjeuner puis je me baladai un peu le long de la promenade, au milieu des manèges encore inanimés des différents parcs d'attractions, jusqu'à atteindre la jetée. Quelques pêcheurs me saluèrent poliment à mon passage, une fois au bout, je fis mes au revoir silencieux à la mer avant de rebrousser chemin.

Il était près de 9h10 quand j'arrivai à l'hôtel, le trajet du retour avait été plus long à cause de la circulation, devenue subitement très dense dans les rues. En entrant dans ma chambre, j'envoyai valser mes chaussures et posai la clef sur une des consoles et d'un geste las, mon sac s'écrasa par terre. Je regagnai le salon et y trouva Edward, assis dans un fauteuil. Assis face à moi, le regard dur, le bras gauche le long de l'accoudoir du fauteuil, le poing se serrant et se desserrant. Son bras droit était accoudé sur le fauteuil lui aussi mais son avant bras était relevé, son pouce soutenant sa mâchoire contractée, son index posé sur sa tempe, le reste de ses doigts repliés. Sa cheville droite était posée sur son genou et son pied tressautait nerveusement. Merde... il était beau ! Même en colère, mais pourquoi l'était-il ?

**\- Bonjour.**

Sur la table, le petit-déjeuner attendait et j'allai me servir un verre de jus d'orange en attendant qu'il réponde. Il ne changea pas de posture, son pied se balançant de plus en plus nerveusement, ses yeux noirs me fixant. Il finit par parler d'une voix froide et tremblante d'une colère qu'il essayait de maîtriser au mieux.

**\- Où étiez-vous ?**

**\- Sortie.**

**\- Seule ? Au petit matin ?**

**\- Oui.**

**\- Vous imaginez la panique que j'ai eue ce matin en découvrant votre lit froid, vos affaires manquantes et aucune trace de vous nulle part ? Mis à part la commande d'un taxi à ****4h30**** ! Putain, mais que faisiez-vous à ****4h30 ****dans un taxi Isabella ?**

**\- ****Un ****truc du genre '' mêlez-vous de vos affaires ! ''**

**\- ****4h30**** du matin Bella ! Bordel mais c'est dangereux New York la nuit ! Vous êtes folle ? Pourquoi ne m'avez-vous pas appel****é**** ?**

**\- Parce que je n'avais pas à le faire !**

**\- Je suis furieux Isabella !**

**\- Mais merde à la fin ! Vous êtes qui pour moi ? Seulement mon patron ! Vous n'êtes pas mon père, mon frère, un oncle ou quelqu'un de ma famille, vous n'êtes pas non plus mon petit****-****copain ou pire mon mari !**

**\- Je suis votre a...**

**\- Je suis ici pour vous aide****r**** dans votre travail, vous assiste****r**** ! En dehors des heures de réunion ou de votre boulot personnel nécessitant mon aide, je n'ai aucun compte à vous rendre ! Si l'envie me prend de sortir à ****plus de 4h du matin****, je sors ! Vous n'êtes que mon patron monsieur !**

**\- Dans ce cas, vous avez dix minutes de retard, je vous av****ais**** demandé d'être ici pour**** 9h ****!**

**\- Je vous demande pardon ****alors ****pour ce retard.**

Durant notre dispute, il s'était levé et me faisait maintenant face, je le défiais du regard, déterminée à remporter la bataille. C'est vrai ça, je n'avais aucun compte à lui rendre ! Pourquoi il s'énervait après moi, je ne lui appartenais pas, je faisais ce que je voulais ! Il finit par fermer les yeux et inspirer profondément avant de me regarder à nouveau. Son regard s'adoucit mais je vis qu'il était blessé.

**\- Bien... je vois. J'ai promis de vous accompagner voir cette putain de statue alors on va le faire.**

**\- Je ne vous oblige à rien.**

**\- Nous irons ! Rendez-vous à ****10h**** dans le hall et cette fois, ne soyez pas en retard.**

**\- C'est compris.**

**\- Où étiez****-****vous ?**

**\- Même si j'étais partie me faire baiser par le premier type du coin, ça ne vous regarder****ait**** pas !**

Ok... là, j'avais peut-être été un peu trop loin. Il me regarda horrifié, terriblement peiné. J'eus pitié de son regard d'enfant perdu.

**\- Pardon... j'étais à Coney Island, je voulais voir le soleil se lever, voir la mer et march****er**** dans le sable. C'est une chose que me manque terriblement à Seattle... la plage.**

Je sentis les larmes envahir mes yeux et je baissai la tête alors qu'il lâchait un faible soupir de soulagement. Il tendit une main vers moi mais je me reculai. Sa fureur m'avez bien trop énervée, il me couvait trop, il s'était trop attaché à moi pour une raison que j'ignorais et je refusais qu'il continue de le faire. Bien que cela me déchirait étrangement le cœur. Il rabaissa son bras et se détourna de moi.

**\- ****10h****, dans le hall.**

**\- Oui.**

Il repartit alors dans sa chambre. Je fermai fort les yeux, serrant les poings le long de mon corps, retenant un cri de rage. Recouvrant mon calme, j'allai prendre une douche ayant pour but de me détendre. Une fois sortie, je me rhabillai et grignotai un peu avant de descendre dans le hall, cinq bonnes minutes avant l'heure.

Dans le hall, le concierge attira mon attention pour m'informer qu'Edward était au bar. De loin, j'observai alors mon patron, assis sur un des tabourets du bar, de profil, le regard dans le vide et une main serrant un verre de bourbon. Il n'était que 10h ! J'avais envie d'aller vers lui et de le laisser me prendre dans ses bras. Pourtant je ne bougeai pas, continuant à le regarder. Comme s'il sentait son regard sur moi, il tourna la tête dans ma direction, regarda l'heure puis but d'une traite l'alcool de son verre avant de se lever pour me rejoindre.

**\- Le taxi va nous attendre.**

Il passa devant moi en disant ces mots et sortit. La bonne humeur d'hier n'aura pas duré longtemps... je montai à ses côtés dans le taxi, chacun regardait de son côté de la fenêtre et le trajet se passa en silence. C'était ma faute, je le savais, j'avais été dure mais il n'avait aucune autorité sur moi. Alors que nous attendions pour prendre le ferry jusqu'à Liberty Island, il brisa le silence.

**\- Vous avez raison. Je n'ai aucun droit sur vous. Je n'ai pas à vous chaperonner ou vous surveiller. Vous faites ce que vous voul****ez**** de votre temps libre, c'est vrai. J'ai juste eu peur pour vous en ne vous trouvant nulle part.**

**\- Je n'aurais pas dû être si méchante.**

**\- Nous sommes quittes ?**

**\- Oui.**

**\- Essayons de passer une bonne journée malgré tout.**

**\- Oui.**

Il me sourit mais Bella de glace était de retour. Sur le ferry, nous nous installâmes et heureusement pour moi, le bruit de moteur derrière nous grondait trop fort pour une conversation. Je me contentais d'observer la ville s'éloigner de nous. C'était beau. Edward finit par me tapoter le bras et pointa son doigt devant nous. Madame Liberté se dressait devant nous. Quand le bateaux accosta, Edward me guida au pied de la grande dame. Je me sentais si minuscule. Je pris le temps de l'admirer, de prendre des photos. Puis nous montâmes les 354 marches en colimaçon pour atteindre la couronne. J'arrivais là-haut, rouge et essoufflée, Edward lui était presque déçu qu'il n'y en ait pas plus.

L'exercice fut récompensé par la vue magnifique qui s'offrait à moi, l'océan et Manhattan. Là encore, je pris des photos puis nous redescendîmes visiter l'île. Edward acheta un petit drapeau Américain et une couronne en mousse qu'il me persuada de mettre le temps d'une photo. Je pris la pose, la même que la statue, moi en premier plan, elle au second. Puis Edward charma une touriste française pour qu'elle nous prenne en photo, Je lui mis la couronne sur la tête et gardai le drapeau. Il passa alors un bras autour de ma taille et nous posâmes ensemble.

J'offris le déjeuner sur l'île, installée au soleil, je profitais des bienfaits des UV sur ma peau, terriblement en manque depuis des mois. Edward était au téléphone et je décidai d'envoyer une photo de la statue à Alice, avec pour texte '' NY ? GE-NI-AL ! '' Elle me répondit rapidement disant qu'elle était jalouse, que j'avais intérêt à tout lui raconter en détails et m'informa que Brad Pitt allait bien. Edward m'avertit qu'il était temps de partir et de rentrer à l'hôtel.

Après un brin de toilette, j'enfilai ma tenue de travail, tailleur, talons et queue de cheval. Je vérifiai les dossiers, ma tablette et l'agenda. Je retrouvai Edward en costume dans le couloir. Son visage était désormais celui de l'homme d'affaires, déterminé et sûr de lui. Nous montâmes dans une berline noire que j'avais retenue pour ses déplacements d'affaires. J'indiquai au chauffeur le lieu du rendez-vous et tendis à Edward les notes pour qu'il les relise durant le trajet.

Moi aussi en mode boulot, je m'assurai auprès des assistantes d'Esmée et d'Emmett qu'ils étaient prêts pour la téléconférence. Au fur et à mesure que nous avancions, je les avertissais. À 15h50, nous étions devant le bâtiment, une salle louée pour l'occasion et à 15h55 nous étions dans les bureaux. On nous reçut et pendant qu'Edward saluait investisseurs et actionnaires, je connectai les bureaux de New York à ceux de Seattle. Je saluai silencieusement mes collègues restés au pays, une fois tous les réglages au point, je me tournai vers Edward qui annonça le début de la réunion. Je servis à tous ces messieurs à boire et à manger avant de m'isoler dans un coin de la pièce. C'était une réunion mortellement banale, un moment de détente pour tout le monde. Après des gentillesses pour tout le monde, deux ou trois blagues et rires légèrement forcés, on rappela l'enjeu de la rencontre, évoquant le projet sans entrer dans les détails puis ils parlèrent du rendez-vous de demain, s'assurant que rien n'avait changé et si cela convenait toujours à tout le monde.

1h30 plus tard, tout de même, chacun repartit à coup de chaleureuses poignées de mains et tapes sur l'épaule. Edward resta avec l'avocat New-yorkais toujours connecté avec Seattle. Ils discutèrent encore affaires pendant une bonne demi-heure avant de se quitter. L'avocat, maître Gubler, nous accompagna jusqu'au bas de l'immeuble. Il nous salua pour monter dans sa voiture et nous montâmes dans notre propre véhicule. Installée, je demandai au chauffeur de nous conduire à l'hôtel. La voiture introduite dans la circulation, Edward lâcha un soupir en desserrant sa cravate.

**\- La réservation est pour quelle heure ce soir ?**

**\- ****20h****.**

**\- Et il est ?**

Je mourrais d'envie de lui demander si l'énorme montre qui ornait son poignet était là pour faire joli. Je gardai ma remarque pour moi et répondis.

**\- ****18h05****.**

**\- Ok. Nous sommes dans les temps, c'est bien.**

Il se frotta les tempes en grimaçant. Je fronçai les sourcils et l'étudiai.

**\- Tout va bien ?**

**\- Ouais... ils m'ont donné mal au crâne ****c****es connards.**

**\- Tenez... prenez ça. C'est peut-être moins efficace qu'un bourbon à ****10h**** du matin mais c'est tout ce que j'ai.**

Je lui tendis deux petits cachets pour la tête, j'en avais toujours sur moi, on ne sait jamais. Il me lança un regard mauvais avant de les prendre et de les avaler.

\- **Merci.**

**\- Je vous en pri****e****. Dites, pourquoi ****c****es connards ? Ce sont vos investisseurs mine de rien.**

**\- Ouais, mais ****ce sont ****aussi des connards arrogants qui, tant qu'on n****'****a pas leurs signatures, peuvent retourner leurs vestes si l'herbe est plus verte ailleurs. Franchement vous les av****ez**** vus ? Leurs blagues et leurs politesses sournoises... genre tout va bien. C'est aussi chiant que lorsque je couchais avec Jane... Et encore, je préfère les supporter eux qu'elle.**

Je fis les yeux ronds et ma bouche s'ouvrit sous la surprise de cet aveux. Je ne pense pas qu'il me vit car il ferma les yeux, posant la tête contre son siège. Cependant, il sourit en croisant les mains sur son ventre.

**\- Vu l'absence de réponse, j'en déduis que vous êtes surprise et peut-être même choquée.**

**\- Vous ne parlez jamais d'elle.**

**\- J'en parle quand je sor****s**** d'un moment désagréable. 95% du temps avec elle était désagréable, donc les mauvais moments me font penser à elle et j'en parle. Croyez-moi, je ****préférerais**** éviter.**

**\- Hum.**

**\- Si ça peut vous rassure****r****, je ne pense jamais à elle quand je suis avec vous.**

**\- Donnez****-****moi un mouchoir, je vais pleurer avec cet aveu. **

Il ricana et me donna un coup d'épaule. Je souris et décidai d'en apprendre plus.

**\- Pourquoi être resté avec elle si c'était si terrible ?**

**\- Je pensais pouvoir la changer, la rendre meilleure. J'étais sûr qu'il y avait quelqu'un de bien sous cette façade de fille coincée. Puis avec le temps, j'ai abandonné jusqu'à parfois oubli****er**** qu'elle ét****ait**** là. Tant qu'elle ne m'embêtait pas, ça aillait et j'avais quelqu'un pour les soirées.**

**\- Vous vous serviez d'elle ?**

**\- Non... de nous deux, c'est elle qui m'a le plus manipulé.**

**\- Elle a toujours eu ce look de bonne sœur ?**

**\- Ouais... je ne vous parle pas des sous-vêtements ! Ils devaient dater de la première guerre !**

Je pouffai en imaginant parfaitement le genre. J'osai pousser la conversation plus loin.

**\- Et au lit ?**

**\- Ma vie sexuelle vous intéresse ?**

**\- C'est me moquer d'elle qui m'intéresse.**

**\- Missionnaire, tout le temps. Elle me touchait à peine, elle ne faisait quasiment aucun bruit, trois gémissements et un faible cri aiguë et c'était fini. Pas de caresses et rhabillage obligatoire. Chacun de son côté et un simple bonne nuit à demain.**

**\- Vous êtes all****é**** voir ailleurs, avou****ez**** !**

**\- Non, le boulot me pren****ait**** tout mon temps. Le centre était en construction, je passais tout mon temps avec Laurel... Quand j'avais besoin, elle disai****t**** oui mais il ne fallait pas perdre de temps. Jamais d'autres formes de plaisir que ce fichu missionnaire.**

**\- Pauvre Edward. Sincèrement, je vous plain****s****. Peu d'homme aurait tenu.**

**\- Je sais. Emmett me l'a souvent dit. Bref, si nous pouvions parler d'autre chose. C'est pas vous qui m'avait engueulé parce que je ne suis que votre patron ?**

**\- Si, pardon. Mais je n'aime pas cette fille, j'aime me moquer des gens que je n'aime pas.**

**\- Méchante fille !**

Là, c'est moi qui lui mis un coup, il grimaça et se frotta l'épaule avec exagération, ce qui me fit sourire en secouant la tête. Je regardai à nouveau par la fenêtre et le silence reprit ses droits. Arrivés à l'hôtel devant nos chambres, Edward se tourna vers moi.

**\- Dans ****1h**** dans le hall ****?**

**\- Je serai prête oui.**

Il hocha la tête avant d'entrer dans sa chambre. J'en fis autant et filai sous la douche sans attendre. Je mis en marche les jets massants et me détendis un maximum. Après la douche la plus longue de ma vie, je sortis, mis un peignoir et enroulai une serviette sur ma tête. J'allai regarder mes vêtements dans le dressing et hésitai devant la Valentino. C'était une robe magnifique, offerte par Edward et il m'avait demandé, du moins habilement fait comprendre, qu'il voulait que je la porte lors de notre dîner à New York.

J'étais tentée de la mettre mais si je le faisais, ça signifiait que j'entrai dans son jeu qui ressemblait à de la séduction. Je voulais que ce petit jeu entre nous cesse et je ne devais pas le pousser à continuer mais avais plutôt intérêt à tuer cette histoire dans l'œuf. De plus, j'avais regardé sur le site du restaurant, oui c'était un endroit chic mais porter une robe comme la Valentino serait pour le coup trop habillé. Mais elle était trop belle... je voulais la porter !

Encore indécise, j'allai sécher mes cheveux, je les coiffai en faisant une petite coque sur le haut de ma tête que j'attachai derrière ma tête, le reste libre de tomber sur mes épaules et mon dos, un peu à la façon de la chanteuse Adele dans son clip '' someone like you ''. Je me maquillai simplement avant de retourner devant les deux robes suspendues dans le dressing.

Prête, je descendis dans le hall, je fis un salut de la tête à Peter, le groom qui nous avait accueillis le premier jour. Il me renvoya la politesse en inclinant la tête et en me souriant. Je fis quelques pas vers le bar pour voir si Edward y était à m'attendre. Comme je ne le trouvais pas, je tournai les talons et regardai vers les ascenseurs. Il finit par sortir de l'un d'eux et son regard se posa sur moi.

Il me sourit en avançant mais quand il vit que je portais une robe noire toute simple, tout en restant élégante, il s'arrêta pour m'étudier. Il était déçu, je le voyais bien. Il fronça les sourcils et ses épaules s'affaissèrent, son regard perdit de son éclat et toute trace de sourire disparut. Je serrai ma main autour de la pochette noire que je tenais tout en essayant de rester imperturbable. Il finit par combler le vide entre nous mais sa déception ne le quittait pas.

**\- Vous êtes prête ?**

**\- Oui.**

**\- Je... m'attendais à vous voir ****dans ****une autre robe.**

**\- J'ai jugé qu'elle était trop habillée pour un simple d****î****ner. J'ai opté pour la simplicité.**

**\- Venez... ne nous mettons pas en retard.**

Avant qu'il me touche, je pris le chemin de la sortie pour gagner la voiture. Après m'être installée et lissé ma robe sur mes cuisses, je regardai New York sombrer dans la nuit.

**\- Vous n'êtes pas fatiguée ?**

**\- Pardon ?**

**\- Vous êtes debout depuis au moins quatre heures et demi****e**** du matin... moi, je serais mort de fatigue.**

**\- Je n'ai pas besoin de beaucoup de sommeil. Ça va.**

**\- D'accord... vous verrez, le restaurant est surprenant.**

**\- J'ai hâte de voir.**

Plus un mot ne fut échangé jusqu'au restaurant. Edward nous annonça et on nous guida jusqu'à une table, à côté d'une grande fenêtre, offrant une vue sur l'East River, en tournant la tête à droite, je pouvais voir l'impressionnant pont de Brooklyn, droit devant moi, je distinguais facilement la statue de la liberté. Edward avait raison, les lieux étaient superbes mais la vue était exceptionnelle. Le crépuscule enveloppait la ville et les lumières s'allumaient un peu partout autour de nous... New York ne dormait jamais.

Edward me laissa admirer la vue en silence, j'étais fascinée par ce spectacle, je souriais bêtement et sentis l'émotion me serrer la gorge. Heureusement, un serveur arriva et me sortit de ma rêverie, il nous donna les cartes. Je n'avais aucun prix inscrit sur le mien. Je levai le nez vers Edward qui étudiait la carte d'un air sérieux. Il dut sentir mon regard et me parla sans me regarder.

\- **Prenez ce qui vous fait plaisir Isabella...**

**\- Il n'y a pas de prix.**

**\- Moi je les ai.**

**\- Donne****z-****moi votre carte quand vous aurez fini.**

**\- Non. Choisissez, peu importe le prix. S'il vous plaît.**

Je n'insistai pas et fis mon choix. Le serveur vint prendre notre commande, un autre nous servit un apéritif, le premier à peine parti. Je goûtai le cocktail servi et fermai les yeux, c'était délicieux. Edward me demanda alors mes impressions sur New York. Je ne lui cachais pas le plaisir que j'avais à être ici et à visiter cette ville. Il revint sur les moments qu'il avait le plus appréciés, je lui confiais ceux qui ne quitteraient jamais ma mémoire, plaçant le lever de soleil de ce matin en première position.

Lorsque le serveur nous apporta nos plats, j'engageai la conversation sur le travail et sur ce qui se passerait lorsque les bureaux de New York seraient ouverts. Ils avaient déjà une équipe prête à travailler dans les nouveaux locaux. Il ne manquait vraiment plus que la signature et l'engagement des actionnaires et investisseurs pour finir de lancer la machine.

Dehors, il faisait totalement nuit. Mais les buildings étaient tous allumés, nous rassurant dans la nuit noire. Le repas était absolument divin, je me régalais, la viande, le vin, les légumes... tout était parfait. Même Edward était plus détendu qu'à notre arrivée. Nous finîmes notre repas et attendîmes qu'on nous débarrasse quand mon patron se redressa sur sa chaise, se penchant légèrement vers moi.

**\- Vous savez, je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de vous le dire mais ma sœur vous a beaucoup appréciée.**

**\- Ah oui ?**

**\- Oui. Elle a aimé parler avec vous, elle vous a trouvée très belle aussi. Elle a dit que vos yeux étaient comme deux pépites de chocolat.**

**\- Elle a dit ça ?**

**\- Je vous jure.**

**\- J'ai aimé discuter avec elle vraiment. Elle est très jolie, blonde aux yeux bleus... le rêve de beaucoup de femmes.**

**\- Je suis pas mal non plus... Emmett c'est autre chose.**

Je souris et me penchai légèrement à mon tour au-dessus de la table.

**\- Vous êtes prétentieux monsieur Cullen.**

**\- À peine.**

**\- Pour en revenir à Laurel, ****a-****t-elle eu des problèmes avec la presse ?**

**\- Quelques****-****uns oui, mais elle ne se rend pas compte de ce qu'ils disent. Pour elle, elle est normale, c'est nous qui sommes différents. Elle trouve ****juste ****ça marrant de se voir dans les maga****z****ines o****ù**** se trouve Justin Bieber sur la page d'à côté.**

**\- Elle aime Justin Bieber ?**

**\- Bof, non je ne pense pas. Elle est plus Katy Perry. Taylor Swift... savez-vous que j'ai dû supporter un concert des Jonas Brothers quand elle avait dix ans ?**

**\- Vos oreilles se sont-elles remises de cette épreuve ?**

**\- Je n'en suis pas certain, non. Mais elle était heureuse. Qu'est-ce qu'on ne ferait pas pour quelqu'un qu****'****on aime.**

**\- Oui... Mais c'est ce qui vous rend touchant et admirable.**

**\- Vous me trouvez touchant et admirable ?**

**\- Avec Laurel oui. Avec Emmett... beaucoup moins !**

Il rit en rejetant sa tête en arrière. Puis, il prit timidement ma main dans la sienne avant de plonger ses yeux dans les miens. Son visage prit un air sérieux et déterminé.

**\- Ma sœur ****a**** raison Bella... vous êtes très belle... je n'arrive pas à me dire que vous n'êtes que mon efficace et irremplaçable assistante. Au fil du temps, vous êtes devenue comme... une obsession pour moi. Vous êtes tellement proche de moi mais pourtant si loin, un caractère bien trempé. Une détermination surprenante et une capacité à gérer vos émotions qui me dépasse... J'ai envie de vous découvrir Bella.**

**\- Edward...**

**\- Quand vous vous êtes ouverte à moi, sur votre vie en Floride, j'étais heureux que vous m'ayez choisi pour vous libérer. Et je veux vous aider, vous accompagner à surmonter ça, je veux être l'homme sur qui vous pouvez compter, vous confie****r****, rire, parler... je veux être votre repère dans ce monde Bella. Vous avez baissé votre garde avec moi, ce qui me pousse à croire que vous m'appréciez, que je compte plus pour vous qu****'****un patron. Je vous désire Bella... Jamais personne ne m'avait attiré autant que vous. Durant toute ma relation avec Jane, aucune femme n'a attiré mon regard mais vous... lors de notre première rencontre, dans l'ascenseur, vous vous souvenez ? J'étais déjà conquis alors que nous n'étions encore que des inconnus.**

**\- Stop...**

**\- Bella... je sais que j'ai raison. Votre main serrant la mienne en ce moment me le prouve, votre pouls qui s'emballe, votre regard... je le sais.**

Il avait raison. Ma main agrippait la sienne, je respirais plus vite. Moi aussi j'étais bien avec lui, je me sentais en sécurité, j'aimais parler avec lui, passer du temps à parler de tout et de rien. J'aimais travailler avec lui également, nos échanges. J'appréciais toutes ses attentions, la façon qu'il avait de veiller sur moi... j'aurais pu succomber mais la sonnerie de mon téléphone me fit sursauter et toutes mes pensées romantiques s'évaporèrent. Non ! C'était mon patron, je ne voulais pas d'ambiguïté. Je ne voulais pas d'une nouvelle relation, pas après Jacob, pas maintenant. Enfin... je crois. Je retirai ma main de la sienne et sortis mon téléphone sous son regard agacé. Maman. Je levai les yeux vers lui.

**\- Je dois répondre.**

Il hocha imperceptiblement la tête et je me détournai légèrement.

**\- Allô ?**

**\- Bella chérie. C'est maman. Je ne te dérange pas ?**

Je lançai un regard à Edward qui ne m'avait pas quittée des yeux. Je décidai lui faire passer un message.

**\- Non maman... tu ne me déranges pas du tout. Juste un d****î****n****er**** pour le travail. J'allais rentrer à mon hôtel. Tout va bien ?**

**\- Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit pour Jacob.**

**\- Qui t'a dis ?**

**\- Jenna bien sûr.**

**\- Bien sûr oui... Désolée.**

Edward qui était désormais furieux paya l'addition et se leva. Je l'imitai et le suivis dehors jusqu'à la voiture. Il monta sans me laisser la priorité, je pris sa suite et discutai avec ma mère de tout et de rien durant tout le trajet. Je ne raccrochai avec elle qu'une fois dans le couloir de ma suite.

**\- Merci pour la soirée Edward.**

**\- Allez au diable Isabella !**

Je m'arrêtai net, choquée. Il glissa sa clef dans sa porte, entra et me glissa quand même un regard d'excuses avant de fermer sa porte. Je l'avais cherché, je l'avais éconduit après peut-être, sûrement même, encouragé. Il avait raison, avec lui, j'avais baissé ma garde, j'avais dépassé les limites. Je le payais maintenant. Pleurant, j'entrai dans ma suite et filai au lit, sans me déshabiller, me décoiffer ou me démaquiller. Je pleurai jusqu'à ce que mon corps ne le supporte plus et que je m'endorme.

* * *

**Et voilà...**

**Je sais, Bella vous donne des envies de la baffer !**

**Elle résiste comme elle peut...**

**Je vous souhaite de très bonne fêtes de Noel !**

**A la semaine prochaine pour un autre chapitre.**

**Biz**


	15. Chapter 15

**Bonsoir **

**Avez-vous passé un bon noel ? Le vieux monsieur en rouge et blanc vous a apporter tous ce que vous vouliez ? **

**Pour ma part oui, une belle surprise... mais détruite en 3 jours par un enfant de 7 ans. Le cadeaux le plus rapide du siècle. Je suis dégoûtée...**

**Bref. **

**Après en avoir voulut à Bella, après avoir voulut consoler Edward (Dieu que la liste est longue !) **

**v****oici un nouveau chapitre.**

**J'espère que vous l'apprécierez. **

**Merci à vous toutes pour les reviews ! **

**Merci à Lily pour la correction !**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Je me levai à 3h du matin, dans un état pitoyable, mes cheveux étaient tout emmêlés, mon maquillage avait coulé et ma robe était toute froissée. Je soupirai et allai dans la salle de bain pour faire couler l'eau dans la baignoire. Le temps qu'elle se remplisse, j'enlevai ma robe et me démaquillai correctement. Mon bain prêt, je me glissai dans l'eau chaude et fermai les yeux pour me détendre.

La soirée avait été catastrophique. J'avais joué un jeu dangereux, Edward avait déclaré des choses qu'il n'aurait jamais dû me dire ou même ressentir, j'avais été trop familière avec lui. Je crois qu'il avait compris qu'il ne m'intéressait pas. Même si c'était entièrement faux, je crevais d'envie pour lui. Mais je ne pouvais pas, je ne pouvais pas m'attacher à quelqu'un aussi intimement. J'étais morte de trouille même si avec lui, tout semblait si facile. Oh je ne savais plus ! Je me laissai couler la tête sous l'eau comme si je souhaitais noyer mes pensées.

Je sortis de l'eau après m'être lavée et shampouinée. Je me glissai dans un peignoir, brossai mes cheveux après les avoir égouttés avec une serviette. Je restai en peignoir et me mis près de la fenêtre devant le petit télescope. Je ne m'étais jamais servie de ça avant. Je me penchai pour regarder dans la lentille mais je ne vis rien. Je me traitai d'idiote en découvrant que je n'avais pas enlevé le cache. Suite à cela, je pus aisément observer le ciel.

C'était magnifique. Je n'avais aucune idée de ce que j'observais, de quelle étoile ou constellation il s'agissait mais je m'émerveillais de voir ces petits points de lumière d'aussi près. J'avais souvent regardé les étoiles avec Jacob, mais jamais avec un télescope. La seule chose que je distinguais était la lune, ça je la reconnus tout de suite. Je restai fascinée, elle était tellement belle, si brillante... la reine de la nuit. Mais je ressentis quelque chose de triste en la voyant, elle était seule, perdue au milieu de toutes ces étoiles, qui elles semblaient être en groupe, excluant la lune froide. Froide... oui elle était froide.

Petite, ma mère me racontait l'histoire du soleil, amoureux de la lune. Il faisait tout pour la séduire mais la lune fuyait toujours, repoussant chaque fois le soleil. Avec froideur, s'échappant à chaque rapprochement. Puis un jour, le soleil finit par la rattraper et il se déclara, elle avoua elle aussi ses sentiments. Chaque éclipse signifiait alors que les deux amants s'unissaient.

Et si j'étais comme la lune ? Et Edward le soleil ? Moi, froide, distante, toujours seule, à vouloir fuir les gens. Lui, si chaleureux, souriant, il était le genre de personne qui lorsqu'il entrait dans une pièce, illuminait tout le monde, on se retournait sur lui, il brillait. Et il me suivait, il me désirait avait-il dit... Et moi, j'avais fuit.

Abandonnant la contemplation du ciel, et mes réflexions stupides j'allai dans le salon regarder la télé ou lire. À 7h, je vérifiai que tous les éléments pour la présentation étaient prêts, je vérifiai deux fois, l'enjeu était trop important pour que je me plante, de plus, vu son '' Allez au diable Isabella '' je n'aurais sûrement aucun droit à l'erreur. Je pris mon temps pour me préparer. Habillée, maquillée et coiffée, je sortis de ma chambre avec toutes mes affaires vers 8h30. J'avais décidé de prendre mon petit-déjeuner dans la salle de restaurant. Après avoir commandé, je me saisis des journaux du jour que j'avais pris à l'entrée. Le serveur m'apporta ma commande et je me mis à manger tout en lisant les nouvelles.

J'étais en pleine lecture d'un article politique, disant qu'Obama était le pire président que l'Amérique avait eu depuis 1945 quand je vis Edward s'asseoir face à moi. Je l'observai par dessus mes cils, refusant de relever la tête pour lui. Je continuai ma lecture... j'aimais bien notre président, moi. Ce n'était pas un surhomme, il ne pouvait pas surmonter tous les problèmes d'un pays comme le notre en un claquement de doigts. Il y avait trop de soucis pour réussir à tout améliorer... Rien que l'idée d'une assurance maladie pour tous me plaisait bien. Il n'y avait pas que les riches capables de s'en payer une qui pouvaient avoir le droit aux soins ! Mon père s'était fait opérer et il avait dû prendre un prêt à la banque pour pouvoir payer les frais médicaux. C'était quand même hallucinant de voir qu'il fallait s'endetter pour être soigné ! Moi ça me révoltait et je soutenais cette action à fond !

**\- Les nouvelles sont bonnes ?**

Je ne relevai le regard que pour prendre mon jus d'orange et en boire une gorgée avant de rabaisser les yeux. Soit je lui répondais comme si de rien n'était, soit je lui envoyais une petite réplique cinglante. Je choisis de rester sobre.

**\- ****Ça**** pourrait ****être mieux.**

**\- Que se passe t-il ?**

Pour toute réponse, j'avançai vers lui les journaux que j'avais déjà parcourus. Je terminai la lecture de mon article puis attaquai la partie people... Tiens Jay Z et Beyoncé sont en froid ! Info ou intox ? Rihanna à la plage, je m'en fiche... en réalité, je me fichais de tout. Je fermai le journal, regardai l'heure et terminai mon petit-déjeuner. Edward avait suivi mon conseil silencieux et lisait le New York Times. Il finit par lever la tête vers moi.

**\- Tout est prêt pour la présentation ?**

**\- Oui.**

**\- Il faut que ce soit parfait !**

**\- Je sais oui.**

**\- Bien.**

**\- Je vais partir.**

**\- Pardon ?**

Il se figea, j'étais moi-même étonnée que ce soit sorti de ma bouche, j'avais dans mon bain, pensé à démissionner mais je n'avais pas eu l'intention de le faire, pas ce matin en tout cas. Alors que je me hurlais de la fermer, je poursuivis.

**\- Si vous désirez que je parte, je le ferais. Ça arrangerai****t**** les choses et il n'y aurait pas d'ambiguïtés entre nous. Je suis prête à libérer ma place, dès notre retour à Seattle, s'il le faut.**

**\- C'est... c'est ce que vous voulez ?**

**\- Je ne veux pas que la situation devienne compliquée. Autant ne pas cré****er**** de malaise qui peut perturber le travail. Ce n'est pas le moment en plus.**

**\- C'est parce que je vous ai dit d'aller au diable hier soir ?**

**\- En partie, il y a le reste aussi.**

Il m'étudia un moment, ce qui me parut des heures. Il essayait de voir si j'étais sérieuse ou non, je vis son regard suppliant puis de la tristesse et enfin de la résignation.

**\- Je ne veux pas que vous partiez... mais si c'est ce que vous désirez, alors je respecterai votre choix, bien que je sois totalement contre. Maintenant, il est temps d'y aller !**

Il se leva et sortit du restaurant sans m'attendre. J'aurais pu me frapper ! _Quelle conne bon sang ! _Dans la voiture, je lui sortis ses documents, envoyai un message à Seattle pour dire que nous étions en route pour la réunion. Une fois dans les locaux, Edward simula à la perfection la bonne humeur auprès de son avocat et de l'assistante de ce dernier. J'installai sur la grande table en bois verni, un dossier contenant toute la présentation devant chaque siège, j'installai une sorte de buffet petit-déjeuner au centre de la table pour que tout le monde puisse se servir.

**\- Mademoiselle Swan ?**

**\- Oui ?**

**\- Je ne veux pas de vous dans la pièce pendant mon exposé. Reste****z**** dehors, si j'ai besoin de vous je fer****ai**** signe.**

**\- D'accord.**

C'était officiel, il me haïssait ! Je l'avais cherché. Je sortis donc de la grande salle pour attendre... dans le couloir. J'accueillis quand même le public d'Edward avant de fermer la porte et de le laisser faire. J'allais et venais entre la petite salle d'attente et la salle de réunion, fixant mon portable au cas où il m'appelle. Mais il ne le fit pas. De toute façon, il y avait l'assistante de l'avocat... Emmett m'envoya un message pour me demander comment ça se passait, je lui répondis sincèrement que je l'ignorais.

La porte du bureau finit par s'ouvrir, il était 12H, ça faisait 2h que je tournais en rond. Les hommes en costume fait sur mesure sortirent un à un, l'air plutôt de bonne humeur. Ils me saluèrent tous d'un sourire et d'un hochement de tête sincère. C'était bon signe ? Je ne vis pas Edward, l'assistante de l'avocat sortit à son tour, fermant la porte derrière elle, laissant son patron et le mien seuls. Oh merde... vu sa tête, ça n'allait pas.

**\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?**

**\- Ils ont eu une contre offre. Ils n'ont pas signé.**

**\- Une contre offre ? Mais de qui ? De quoi ?**

**\- La société Volturi. Ils ont présenté leur projet il y a deux jours. C'est quasiment le même mais avec des co****û****ts moins élevés.**

**\- Espèce de salope !**

**\- Pardon ?**

**\- Pas vous. Désolée. Jane... l'ex****-****fiancée de mon patron, c'est la fille d'Aro Volturi, elle connaissait les plans d'Edward, elle a des actions dans l'entreprise de son père... Edward ****a**** rompu avec elle alors qu'ils devaient annoncer leur mariage. Elle ****s****'est vengée en dévoilant l****e handicap**** de la sœur d'Edward. Ça n'a pas eu l'effet escompté... donc, elle lui pique son projet !**

**\- Je saisis le truc ouais... la salope.**

Je la regardai et elle me sourit gentiment, je le lui rendis.

**\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ****maintenant****?**

**\- Vous avez jusqu'à demain ****15h**** pour proposer quelque chose d'autre, sans quoi pas de bureaux à New York.**

**\- Demain ? Un samedi ? **

**\- Oui. Il n'y a pas de week-end pour les affaires.**

**-**** Merde... merde et encore merde ! Je lui avai****s**** dit bon sang !**

**\- Quoi ?**

**\- Il n'y a pas de plan B !**

**\- Ah oui... C'était risqué non ?**

**\- Oui. Mais le plan était parfait... je n'aurais pas cru qu'il soit volé ! Si les Volturi gagnent ce contrat, ils relancent leur entreprise au bord de la faillite. Il est furieux, non ?**

**\- Le mot est presque faible... au fait, je suis Lisa.**

**\- Isabella.**

La porte se rouvrit à la volée et Edward sortit. Je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi furieux, son visage était méconnaissable, déformé par la rage. À grandes enjambées, il se dirigea vers l'ascenseur. Lisa me souhaita un bon courage muet et je peinais à lui sourire avant de suivre Edward dans l'ascenseur. Les portes closes, je me collai contre la paroi, voulant me faire toute petite. Edward tremblait de colère, raide, la mâchoire si serrée que j'avais peur qu'il se casse les dents. Puis il lâcha un grognement de rage en frappant de son poing une des parois. Je sursautai en poussant un cri, pétrifiée, j'arrêtai de respirer.

**\- Vous savez ?**

**\- Oui... Je suis désolée...**

**\- Si je la vois... je la tue !**

**\- Edward... on va trouver un nouveau plan. On peut le faire. Je vais contacter les bureaux de Seattle dès que nous sommes à l'hôtel et nous trouverons quelque chose.**

**\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut vous foutre ? Vous avez décidé de partir ! Allez-y, tirez****-****vous, on en a fini avec New York.**

**\- Ne baissez pas les bras ! On a jusqu'à demain.**

L'ascenseur s'ouvrit et il sortit. Une fois dehors, il me laissa monter dans un taxi et se pencha en restant sur le trottoir.

**\- Rentrez, j'ai besoin de prendre l'air !**

**\- Mais Edward...**

Il avait déjà claqué la portière et s'éloignait à grands pas. À côté de moi, il avait jeté sa mallette et sa veste. Je soupirai et donnai l'adresse de l'hôtel au chauffeur. Il fallait qu'il encaisse. De retour à l'hôtel, enfermée dans ma chambre, je cherchais une solution. J'aurais pu faire un trou dans le sol à force d'aller et venir. Je relus le projet, les objectifs, les attentes, les clients ciblés, les études... une fois, deux fois. _J'ai trouvé ! _J'avais une idée, on pouvait redresser la situation mais...Toujours pas d'Edward. Une sonnerie retentit dans le silence de ma chambre. Ça venait de la veste de mon patron, son portable. Génial, ça voulait dire qu'il était injoignable. C'était Emmett, je décrochai.

**\- Oui ?**

**\- Isabella ? Où est Edward ?**

**\- Je l'ignore, il m'a jetée dans un taxi, me laissant ses affaires. Il est parti à pieds.**

**\- Le connard... Comme si nous n'étions pas assez dans la merde ! Trouv****ez-****le !**

**\- Mais où ? C'est New York, une ville que je ne connais pas..**

**\- Attendez deux secondes... faut que je réfléchisse... Putain Edward ! Maman ? Edward plus colère, ****ç****a donne quoi ?**

**-**_** Musique ? Sport ?**_

**\- Maman, tu es géniale.** **Essayez le sport Isa****b****ella. Il nous faut Edward. Tenez****-****moi au courant, ok ?**

**\- Ok mais...**

Il avait déjà raccroché. Essayer le sport ? Durant un instant, je paniquai totalement. Trouver Edward dans New-York avec comme seul indice, le sport. Voilà, débrouille-toi Bella ! Si je le trouve, je le tue, je le massacre ! Pour commencer, j'appelai la réception de l'hôtel pour leur demander si, à tout hasard, quelqu'un l'avait vu. Comme la réponse fut négative, je me concentrai cinq minutes. Sport... Edward... Tennis ? Non, il était tout seul. Basket ? Non je n'y croyais pas. Foot encore moins. Je repensai alors à sa salle de sport chez lui. Ni une ni deux, je pris ma tablette et cherchai sur le net les salles de sport. Seigneur, il y en avait des tonnes. _Ok... Réfléchi__s__ Bella... _Il fallait cibler la recherche. Il m'avait laissée à Wall Street. Il me fallait donc les salles de sport autour de cette zone. C'est parti !

Un par un, j'appelai les clubs de sport, décrivant Edward, donnant son nom, m'assurant qu'ils ne l'avaient vraiment pas vu. Au bout d'une heure sans résultats, je me décourageais... je n'y arriverais jamais ! J'étendis cependant la zone de recherches... toujours rien. Puis mon regard tomba sur un prospectus de l'hôtel, je le pris et l'espoir revint en moi. Je me précipitai hors de ma chambre, descendis jusqu'au premier étage et courus jusqu'à l'immense salle de sport de l'hôtel. Il était là...

Je fus soulagée, j'avais eu peur. Il était là, il allait bien. Il courrait sur un tapis de course à un rythme rapide. Vêtu d'une tenue de sport de l'hôtel, short et t-shirt, ce dernier était trempé de sueur. Puis la colère monta en moi. Je m'avançai vers lui, soudainement furieuse. Je me postai devant son tapis pour lui faire face, il avait les yeux fermés, je ne pus m'empêcher de le regarder. Il était beau... ses cheveux mouillés par l'exercice, les petites gouttes qui perlaient à la pointe de ses mèches folles et qui venaient mourir dans son cou ou son visage, ses muscles qui bandaient sous l'exercice, son t-shirt moulant son torse... _Non ! Ça fait des heures que tu le cherches ! Il a abandonné tou__t__ le monde alors que nous avions besoin de lui ! Tu es furieuse Bella !_

**\- Edward !**

Mon ton était sec et cassant, parfait ! Il ouvrit les yeux brusquement mais n'arrêta pas sa course.

**\- Quoi ?**

**\- Savez-vous combien de salles de sport compte New York ? 1155 ! J'en ai appelé la moit****é**** pour vous cherche****r**** ! Et puis je me suis souvenue qu'il y avait une salle ici...**

**\- Comme quoi, vous n'êtes pas si maligne ! **

**\- Tout le monde s'inquiète pour vous, Emmett... votre mère ! Partir comme ça, sans téléphone, après un coup pareil. Vous êtes dingue ou quoi ?**

**\- Foutez-moi la paix !**

**\- Il faut vous battre ! Descendez de ce tapis, prenez une douche et clouons le bec à cette pétass****e**** !**

**\- Non ! Dégagez.**

**\- Mais merde Edward ! Réagissez, ne la laissez pas vous doubler ! J'ai une idée, on peut en discuter. Il suffit de lui couper l'herbe sous le pied...**

**\- J'en ai ma claque, vous comprenez ?**

Il arrêta progressivement son tapis de course jusqu'à l'arrêt total. Il prit une serviette qu'il mit autour de son cou après s'être essuyé les cheveux et le visage. Il but au goulot d'une bouteille et se dirigea vers un banc de musculation. Ah non ! Je lui barrai la route.

**\- Hors de question ! Vous en avez marre de quoi ? Allez-y, vide****z**** votre sac !**

**\- Vous me lâcherez après ?**

**\- Possible.**

Il m'étudia froidement, longtemps... je résistai, ne lâchant pas son regard, je le défiais et je ne le laisserais pas gagner ! Il prit alors la parole d'un ton méprisant.

**\- Très bien. J'en ai marre de toutes ****c****es conneries ! Jane et ses coups bas ! Ce qu'elle ****a**** fait à ma sœur, à ma famille ! Ce qu'elle fait au cabinet de ma mère, elle veut nous détruire ! Mais ça, je peux gérer ! Et il y a vous... vous Isabella. Vous débarquez de nulle part, avec votre comportement de coincée mais redoutablement efficace dans votre travail. Et puis putain... vous m'avez retourné la tête. Vous êtes devenue une obsession, je l'ai déjà dit ! Mais vous êtes si froide, distante et imperturbable... Mais j'ai réussi à vous percer à jour, j'ai brisé votre coquille. Vous m'avez conseillé pour Jane, soutenu pour Laurel... vous étiez là pour moi. J'ai gagné votre confiance, vous vous êtes livrée à moi...**

**\- Une énorme erreur de ma part !**

**\- Taisez-vous ! Vous me faites confiance !**

**\- Ce n'est pas le problème ! C'est l'entreprise, il faut un plan !**

**\- Mais si, c'est le problème Bella ! Vous êtes mon problème ! Je suis tombé amoureux de vous comme un con ! Et débile comme je suis, amoureux comme je le suis, j'ai cru que vous aussi ! Je me suis livré à vous, je vous ai tout donné... vous avez ri Bella, je v****ou****s ai fait rire ! Mais rien...vous êtes rest****ée**** de marbre quand je vous ai tou****t**** avoué ! Vous m'avez ignoré sans prendre la peine de vous expliquer, de dire ce que vous ressentiez... Et ce matin, vous dites que vous voulez démissionn****er**** ! Je devrais vous déteste****r**** de m'avoir brisé le cœur comme vous l'avez fait ! Cette histoire de contrat n'est que le bonus dans mon monde de merde, le coup de grâce ! C'est vous mon problème Bella, même un iceberg est plus chaleureux que vous**** ! Mais bordel qu'est-ce que vous me plaisez !**

Il s'était mis à crier, tout le monde nous regardait maintenant, il respirait vite et fort. J'étais à la fois vexée, touchée et étonnée. Le contrat n'était pas ce qui le rendait aussi furieux. Il était amoureux de moi...

**\- Vous avez fini ?**

**\- Vous ne réagissez même pas... com...**

Je le giflai, c'était parti tout seul. J'y avais été fort, il avait tourné la tête et massé sa joue. Ma main me picotait furieusement mais je ne le montrais pas.

**\- Elle est assez forte ma réaction ? Maintenant, si vous avez fini, remontons pour travailler !**

**\- **_**Monsieur ? Madame ? Tout va bien ?**_

Nous tournâmes la tête vers un employé de la sécurité qui nous avait rejoint. Je répondis en même temps que mon patron.

**\- Très bien !**

_**\- **_**Je suis obligé de vous demande****r**** de partir. S'il vous pla****î****t.**

Je regardai autour de moi. Nous étions l'attraction de la salle. Honteuse, je tournai les talons dans le but de regagner ma chambre. Edward me rattrapa devant l'ascenseur, nous entrâmes, seuls dans l'habitacle. La tension était palpable. Il parla.

**\- Je suis désolé. Mais je le pense.**

**\- Vous avez raison... je suis certainement responsable du naufrage du Titanic... du moins, l'iceberg devait être de ma famille.**

C'était nul ! Mais d'où je sortais ça ? Je tournai les yeux vers lui, il souriait puis il se mit à rire franchement. Je ris moi aussi, pas parce que j'avais essayé l'humour mais parce que mes nerf me lâchaient. Edward s'arrêta et me regarda, je plongeai mes yeux dans les siens.

**\- Oh et puis merde, Edward !**

Il haussa un sourcil, j'en profitai pour m'approcher de lui, prenant son visage en coupe tout en me hissant jusqu'à ses lèvres pour l'embrasser, durement, férocement. Il enserra ma taille, me plaquant contre lui fermement. Une de ses mains tira alors sur ma queue de cheval pour me forcer à incliner la tête afin d'approfondir notre baiser. Sa langue força le passage de mes lèvres et de mes dents pour venir combattre la mienne. Il m'attaquait carrément mais c'était si bon, je ne pus m'empêcher de gémir contre lui, il grogna à son tour et me plaqua contre une des parois glacées comparé à la chaleur de nos deux corps.

Le '' pig '' de l'ascenseur nous fit sursauter et un raclement de gorge se fit entendre. Edward se recula de moi, le regard brûlant. Il me libéra de son étreinte et regarda où nous étions. On avait loupé notre étage, nous étions au hall d'entrée. L'homme, d'un certain âge, appuya sur un des boutons, Edward appuya sur celui de notre étage et mon téléphone sonna. Emmett...

**\- Allô ?**

**\- Vous l'avez trouvé ?**

**\- Oui. À l'instant. Nous... remontons dans nos chambres.**

L'homme nous lança un regard et je me sentis rougir. Edward ne broncha pas et me prit le téléphone.

**\- Emmett ? Désolé de la perte de temps... je sais ! Préparez-vous pour une visio... ouais je sais ! Ta gueule ! À tout de suite !**

Il raccrocha mon téléphone et me le tendit.

**\- Donc, vous avez une idée ?**

**\- Oui... changeons de cible de clientèle. Adaptons-nous au portefeuille de la classe moyenne, voir bourgeoise, mais arrêtons avec les riches ! Proposons nos services à des entreprises et des particuliers lambdas. Le marché est plus étendu, l'investissement moins co****û****teux. Travaillons avec des petits fournisseurs, des petites entreprises... pour la relance de l'économie et du travail. Adaptons-nous au portefeuille des américains comme... mes parents par exemple.**

**\- Je... saisis l'idée mais nous sommes réput****és**** pour le haut de gamme.**

**\- Donc, vous ne voulez pas sortir de cette case ? Vous n'êtes pas capable de jouer sur les deux tableaux ? Seattle pour le haut de gamme et New York pour le reste ? Ou l'inverse même... Surprenez Edward. Allez là o****ù**** personne ne vous attend, là o****ù**** Jane n'ira jamais. On peut réduire les coups du budget, de l'investissement... toucher une clientèle plus élargie avec des bénéfices moins importants mais plus nombreux. Au final, ça peut revenir au même.**

**\- Il nous faut des études de marché, des calculs, des statistiques...**

**\- Vous avez autre chose ? Nous avons jusqu'à demain après****-****midi ! On doi****t**** essayer, je ne laisserai pas cette petite pétasse vous écrase****r**** sans me battre !**

L'ascenseur nous laissa alors sortir. Il ne dit rien jusqu'à atteindre sa porte.

**\- Ok... on essaye. Mais il faut convaincre ma mère et Emmett. Préparez vos arguments et établissez une connexion. Je me douche et j'arrive. **

**\- Vous pensez que ça peut marcher ?**

**\- Vous m'énervez... ça fait trois fois que vous me présentez une idée brillante ! Filez, j'arrive.**

**\- Bien.**

**\- Oh Isabella... vous êtes consciente que lorsque tout ça sera fini, il faudra qu'on parle ?**

**\- Je m'en doutais bien oui.**

**\- Je ne lâcherai pas... mais pour le moment, nous avons une crise à gérer.**

**\- Oui.**

**\- Prévenez l'hôtel que nous restons une nuit de plus et occupez-vous de changer la réservation pour l'avion.**

**\- Je m'en occupe.**

J'entrai, encore troublée par l'épisode baiser torride dans l'ascenseur, je savais qu'il finirait par m'en parler. J'avais lâché prise et fais ce que je désirais. Je ne regrettais absolument rien ! Je me ressaisis et appelai la réception de l'hôtel pour ajouter une nuit à notre réservation. Je branchai ensuite ma tablette à la télé pour avoir la correspondance sur grand écran et appelai Seattle. Emmett répondit aussitôt, entouré des différents chefs de secteurs du cabinet.

**\- Où est mon frère ?**

**\- Il se douche. Il courrait...**

**\- Il a du bol de ne pas être physiquement devant moi !**

**\- Si vous le dites... bonjour Esmée.**

**\- Bonjour Isabella.**

Edward arriva à ce moment, en pantalon de jogging et t-shirt. Il salua sa mère et le reste de l'équipe et nous nous mîmes rapidement au travail. Je laissais le soin à Edward d'expliquer notre nouveau plan, je l'aidais à argumenter, à trouver de nouvelles idées... Esmée sembla emballée, Emmett beaucoup moins mais il finit par céder. Je prenais un maximum de notes pour établir le plan de travail et être certaine de ne rien manquer.

Il était dix-sept heures quand tout le monde tomba d'accord. Emmett prit alors les directives.

**\- Tanya, je veux que tu te penches sur une campagne de pub et de communication, nous sommes bien d'accord, nous restons chic mais à co****û****ts réduits. Maman, tu prépares une simulation pour les coûts des travaux concernant la construction, la rénovation ou la décoration d'un foyer moyen. Charles, je veux une liste de fournisseurs et entreprises rentrant dans nos nouvelles visions des choses, Edward, tu me fais un plan de vente et une étude de marché si possible. Je m'occupe de chercher de nouveaux actionnaires et une liste de clients potentiels, Rose, chérie, j'aimerais que tu revois tou****s**** les dossiers récents refusés voir s'ils rentrent dans l'idée. C'est bon pour tout le monde ? Nous n'avons plus beaucoup de temps, alors je m'en tape qu'on bosse toute la nuit, on le fait c'est tout ! Au boulot !**

Tout le monde s'agita, ramassant papiers et tablettes pour remplir leurs parts de travail. Emmett resta seul dans la salle de réunion.

**\- On se tient au courant de l'avancée des choses.**

**\- Ok. Merci Em. Bon courage.**

**\- Ouais, vous aussi. À plus.**

**\- Oui à plus. Beau boulot Isabella.**

**\- Merci.**

Il coupa la connexion et j'allai débrancher ma tablette de la télé. Edward se frotta les tempes en soupirant avant de se laisser tomber dans le fond du canapé.

**\- On ne va pas s'ennuyer.**

**\- Vous savez par quoi commencer ?**

**\- Je ne vois pas comment faire une étude de marché... laissez-moi deux secondes...**

Il se leva pour faire les cents pas. Plusieurs fois, il s'arrêta, me regarda, ouvrit la bouche puis se remit à marcher. Il finit par s'arrêter devant moi.

**\- Vos parents !**

**\- Pardon ?**

**\- Vous avez parl****é**** de vos parents, qu'ils étaient le type de clientèle que l'on recherche. Non ?**

**\- Oui ma...**

**\- Dans quel genre de quartier vivent-ils ?**

**\- Résidentiel...**

**\- Sont-ils populaires dans leur quartier ?**

**\- Oui, ma mère conna****î****t tou****t**** le monde, une vraie commère.**

Edward partit écrire quelque chose, je ne le suivais pas du tout, qu'avaient mes parents à faire dans l'histoire ? Il me tendit la feuille que je parcourus rapidement : âge, sexe, lieu résidentiel, métier, budget, comportement de consommation et d'achat, motivation d'achat, critères de choix dans les marques...

**\- Edward... ?**

**\- Il faut établir un questionnaire avec tou****s ****c****es critères. Ça me permettra de faire mon étude. Pensez-vous que votre mère peut recueillir disons... vingt à trente témoignages ?**

Je souris en comprenant.

**\- Allons-y !**

**\- L'hôtel a rajouté une nuit en plus ?**

**\- Oui.**

**\- Et l'avion ?**

**\- Je suis dessus. On décale juste d'une journée, les horaires ne change pas. **

**\- Parfait. Au travail maintenant.**

J'envoyais toute de même un message à Alice pour la prévenir du changement de programme. Elle me souhaita bon courage et Edward et moi, nous mîmes donc au travail, la soirée et la nuit seraient longues...

* * *

** Et voilà... **

**Alors ? Qu'en pensez vous ? **

**Je vous souhaite à toutes un très bon réveillons du nouvel an ! **

**C'est le moment de finir sa liste de bonne résolutions. **

**Je vous dis donc... a l'année prochaine ! (Oui c'est une blague facile ^^)**

**Bisous**

**Lexi**


	16. Chapter 16

**Bonsoir **

**Bonne année à tout celle à qui je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de la souhaiter. **

**Très bonne santé, amour, richesse et réussite =) **

**Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews**

**Merci beaucoup à Lydie pour la correction**

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture**

* * *

Je tournais en rond dans la salle d'attente. Nous avions travaillé toute la soirée, toute la nuit et toute la matinée. Edward n'avait dormi que 4h et moi, un peu plus de 3h. Nous avions monté tout un dossier avec l'aide des bureaux de Seattle. J'avais passé ma nuit à faire de la mise en page, des traitements de textes, des tableaux de statistiques, j'avais ensuite demandé à l'hôtel de tout imprimer en plusieurs exemplaires et toute la matinée avait été consacrée à l'assemblage de tous ces petits dossiers et Edward répétait encore et encore son exposé. Il n'avait pas de droit à l'hésitation.

À14h, nous partîmes pour la salle de réunion, jamais je n'avais été autant stressée de ma vie. Edward avait retrouvé l'avocat New-yorkais et moi Lisa. Elle m'avait aidée à installer la salle de réunion, préparant boissons et pâtisseries, j'avais mis les dossiers devant chaque siège et avait quitté la salle durant l'exposé d'Edward. Pitié, faites que ça marche ! Au bout d'une heure, Emmett m'appela.

**\- Des nouvelles ?**

**\- Non, rien du tout. Ça ne fait qu'une heure...**

**\- Ouais... il était au point ?**

**\- Oui, il conna****î****t le projet sur le bout des doigts.**

**\- Ok... tenez****-****moi au courant.**

**\- Bien sûr.**

Je raccrochai, m'assis, me relevai, me rassis... si je continuais, j'aurais mal aux cuisses. Puis enfin, la libération... enfin, je le croyais. La porte s'ouvrit mais seul Edward sortit, son visage ne me donnait aucun indice.

**\- Bella...**

**\- Que se passe-t-il ?**

**\- Ils veulent finir les négociations autour d'un verre.**

**\- Quoi ? C'est bon signe ?**

**\- Je pense oui, ils ont l'air emball****é**** mais rien n'est signé.**

**\- Que dois-je faire ?**

**\- Rentrez à l'hôtel, vous y serez mieux.**

**\- Mais c'est fréquent ce genre de choses ?**

**\- Pas vraiment mais ça arrive. Écoutez, si on signe, ça risque de finir en dîner pour fêter ça. Appelez Emmett, dite****s-****lui que je pars avec eux, que je pense que c'est bon mais qu'il faut rester prudent. Je vous tiens au courant.**

**\- D'accord... ça va aller ?**

**\- Oui.**

**\- Ok... Pourquoi suis-je à l'écart ?**

**\- Non ! Bella non... je sais que ça y ressemble mais... C'est un trop gros coup pour me laisser distraire.**

**\- Distraire ?**

**\- Tan****t**** que notre... disons, relation ou statu****t****, n'est pas éclairci, vous me distrayez. Je ne vois que vous.**

Il posa son front sur le mien et je fermai les yeux.

**\- Faite****s-****moi confiance... ne m'excluez pas. Nous parlerons de tout ça.**

**\- Je comprends. Ne les traitez pas de connards par mégarde !**

**\- Promis.**

**\- Edward...**

**\- Rentrez.**

Il embrasa mon front avant de retourner dans la salle de réunion. Je soupirai, ne croyant pas cinq secondes à son excuse bidon ! Je pris mes affaires et appelai Emmett dans le taxi.

**\- Alors ?**

**\- Il est toujours avec eux mais m'a demandé de rentrer à l'hôtel. Il m'a parlé d'aller prendre un verre pour finir les négociations et peut-être même d'un d****î****n****er****. Je suis écartée, je ne peux plus vous tenir au courant.**

**\- Vous vous êtes engueulés ?**

**\- Non.**

**\- Bizarre. Je vais me tourner vers lui alors. Merci de m'avoir prévenu.**

**\- Je vous en pri****e****.**

**\- Je pense qu'il a de bonnes raisons pour avoir fait ça.**

**\- J'ai beaucoup travaillé sur ce coup****-****là. J'aurais aimé être là... puis-je vous demander de me tenir au courant à votre tour ?**

**\- Bien sûr. Vous avez fait du bon boulot, merci Isabella.**

**\- Je vous en pri****e****. Bonne soirée Emmett.**

**\- Vous aussi, profitez de New York ****c****e soir !**

**\- Oui.**

Je raccrochai et me laissai conduire jusqu'à l'hôtel. Une fois dans ma chambre, je me changeai dans le but d'écouter Emmett, j'allais profiter de mon dernier soir à New York. Tant pis pour Edward, j'étais profondément vexée d'avoir été mise sur la touche, après tout, c'était mon idée, j'avais bossé comme une dingue depuis hier après-midi et il ne me laissait pas assister à la réunion et aux négociations. C'était injuste. Munie d'un plan de New York, je partis en direction de Broadway. Je déambulai au milieu des panneaux lumineux géants, de la musique, de l'odeur de nourriture, des klaxons des taxis, des rires et de la bonne humeur en général.

Je m'arrêtai dans un petit café pour dîner, la pizza était immangeable et le coca était chaud, mais pour me réconforter, je me disais que c'était aussi ça New York. N'allant pas jusqu'à manger tout mon repas, je payais avant de repartir. Je traînai encore un moment avant de rebrousser chemin, la nuit était tombée. Je coupai ma route par Central Park, légèrement plus flippant la nuit que le jour. J'étais en train de me dire que j'avais eu la pire des idées quand mon téléphone vibra dans ma poche, manquant de me provoquer une crise cardiaque.

**\- Euh all****ô**** ?**

**\- Bella, tout va bien ?**

**\- Edward... oui, ne vous en faites pas. Des nouvelles ?**

**\- C'est compliqué. Vous avez d****î****n****é**** ?**

**\- Oui.**

**\- Moi aussi... Je suis dans un taxi pour rentrer. Je suis tout près.**

**\- D'accord.**

**\- Vous avez l'air... tendu. Tout va bien ?**

**\- Je... crain****s**** d'avoir eu une très mauvaise idée en traversant ****C****entral ****P****ark de nuit.**

**\- Toute seule ? On vous suit ?**

**\- Non... mais ça m'angoisse.**

**\- Vous êtes loin de l'hôtel ?**

**\- J'ai d****û**** faire la moitié déjà. ****J****e suis entrée par Broadway. Je vais allez vite et c'est l'un des parcs les plus sûrs au monde. Ça va aller.**

**\- Restez en ligne ****avec moi,**** ok ?**

**\- Oui, d'accord.**

**\- Emmett m'a appelé... il m'a dit que vous étiez fâchée.**

**\- Vexée oui.**

**\- Je suis désolé, ce n'était pas mon intention. C'était une affaire délicate et je vous jure que j'aurais été distrait.**

**\- Même si c'était vrai, vous ne savez pas être professionnel ?**

**\- Pas quand six connards sur dix vous ont qualifi****ée**** de '' Bonne ****à**** tirer !''**** après vous avoir vu 10 secondes seulement ! **

Quoi ?! Si je n'avais pas été pressée de quitter ce parc, je serais restée clouée sur place. Je ne répondis pas et il enchaîna.

**\- Vous m'auriez distrait Bella, je n'aurais pas support****é**** qu'un de ****c****es salopards vous regarde ! Je sais aussi que ça vous aur****ait**** mise mal à l'aise et je ne voulais pas vous mettre dans l'embarras.**

**\- Ils... ont vraiment dit ça ?**

**\- Entre autre. Je ne men****s**** pas. La première réunion, je vous ****ai**** écartée c'est vrai car j'étais en colère. À la fin, ils m'ont parlé de vous, demandant pourquoi vous n'étiez pas entr****ée**** pour offrir de la distraction pour les yeux, tout comme Lisa... Il n'était donc pas question que je vous expose à eux cet après-midi. En plus je suis...**

**\- Jaloux ?**

**\- C'est bien la première fois que ça m'arrive. **

**\- Je vous vois...**

**\- Pardon ?**

**\- Sur votre droite, je suis là.**

Edward était effectivement là, le téléphone à l'oreille, dans son costume de luxe, éclairé par la lune qui le rendait encore plus beau. L'entrée du parc n'était pas loin, il tourna la tête et me sourit. Mon ventre se crispa, un frisson me parcourut, je lui souris à mon tour et rangeai mon téléphone. J'avais envie de croire en sa jalousie et à son excuse de vouloir me protéger, soudainement, je croyais au fait que j'aurais pu être une source de distraction. Pourquoi ? Peut-être à cause de la sincérité de sa voix, du fait qu'il était entré dans le parc pour venir à ma rencontre, à cause de son visage soulagé de me voir, ses yeux et son sourire rempli de tendresse ou encore parce qu'il tendait ses bras vers moi.

Oubliant tous mes nouveaux principes de réserve, je courus me blottir contre lui. Je me sentis soulagée et en sécurité, comme si entourée de ses bras, rien de mal ne pouvait plus jamais m'arriver. Je passai alors moi aussi mes bras autour de sa taille, ma joue sur son torse, il me serra plus contre lui, embrassant le haut de ma tête. Pour la première fois depuis des mois, je me laissai aller et perdis le contrôle. Edward fut le premier à briser le silence après de longues minutes.

**\- Rentrons, ne restons pas là.**

**\- Oui. Merci d'être venu me chercher.**

Il m'embrassa à nouveau sur la tête avant de saisir ma main et de nous conduire jusqu'à l'hôtel. Devant les ascenseurs, mon téléphone sonna encore une fois.

**\- C'est Emmett.**

Il se saisit alors de mon portable sans rien me demander, je le laissai faire, tout comme je le laissai me prendre par la taille une fois dans l'ascenseur.

**\- Emmett... Elle est avec moi... je vais lui expliquer. Merci. Ouais, bonne soirée à toi aussi... Merde, je croyais qu'on aurait pu avoir une conversation sans que tu sortes une connerie. N'importe quoi, allez, à demain.**

Il raccrocha et me rendit mon téléphone.

**\- Vous sentez la restauration rapide...**

**\- Et vous, vous sentez... bon.**

Il ricana et je lui donnai un léger coup de coude. L'ascenseur s'arrêta pour nous laisser passer.

**\- Je vais prendre une douche et ensuite vous me raconterez enfin cette fichue réunion !**

**\- Oui. Rejoignez-moi dans ma chambre quand vous serez prête.**

Je hochai la tête avant d'entrer dans ma chambre. Je soufflai un bon coup avant d'aller dans la salle de bain. Je crois que j'avais envie de me rapprocher d'Edward, il me plaisait terriblement mais je me sentais coupable vis-à-vis de Jacob. Et puis c'était aussi mon patron... d'un autre côté, ça ne poserait aucun problème, Emmett était bien avec Rosalie. Même si ce n'était pas tout à fait la même chose niveau relation dans le travail._ Merde ! _ Je grognai en me rinçant l'œil avec de l'eau après avoir reçu du shampoing dans ce dernier. Je terminai ma douche sans autre bêtise de ma part et sur un coup de tête j'appelai Alice.

**\- Bella ? Tout va bien ?**

**\- Oui. Et toi ? Et Brad Pitt ?**

**\- Il ****s****'est mari****é**** avec Angelina en France le week-end dernier.**

**\- Merde... ma mère va déprimer ! Et sinon mon chat ?**

Elle rit, me faisant sourire avant de répondre.

**\- Il est adorable.**

**\- Dis****-****lui que je reviens demain et de ne pas trop me faire la tête****…**

**\- Je vais essayer.**

**\- Je suis désolée du contretemps. Je t'expliquerai en détail. On dîne ensemble demain soir ?**

**\- Oui ça marche ! Il n'y a aucun problème. **

**\- Merci. Euh****…**** J'ai besoin d'un... conseil.**

**\- Va-y. **

**\- Voilà j'ai... une amie de Floride qui est confrontée à un dilemme disons... amoureux. Sauf que moi et ce genre de situation, ça n'est pas compatible.**

**\- Tu t'adresses à la bonne personne.**

**\- Ok... voilà... Cette fille ****a**** été mariée... pendant presque 10 ans. Mais elle est divorcée maintenant, son ex****-****mari est devenu son meilleur ami, bien avant le divorce. Bref. L'ex de cette fille est maintenant dans le coma, en mort cérébrale en fait...**

**\- Merde Bella...**

**\- C'est une amie !**

**\- Oui... oui, bien sûr. Continue.**

**\- Cette fille vient de se rendre compte qu'un autre homme l'attirait énormément. Ils se sont déjà embrassés, il semble tenir à elle, il la protège. Mais voilà... ma copine a des remords en pensant à son ex****-****mari dans le coma, par sa faute en plus.**

**\- Sa faute ?**

**\- Oui, elle ****s****'est fait agress****er**** et il l'a défendue mais les agresseurs ont frappé plus fort et il est dans le comas depuis. Alors ? Je lui dis quoi ?**

**\- Elle est très attirée par l'autre ? Ça peut-****être sérieux ?**

**\- Oui.**

**\- Qu****'****elle fonce. Son ex est... désolée mais dans mort cérébrale, il y a mort. Son ex est parti. Et c'est son ex, Bella. Tu dis qu'il était devenu**** son**** meilleur ami. Ce n'est pas comme si elle le tromp****ait****. Et il voudrait qu'elle soit heureuse non ?**

**\- Probablement oui. S****û****rement même.**

**\- Alors que cette fille se lâche et qu'elle soit heureuse. Je suis certaine qu'elle est formidable et qu'elle le mérite.**

**\- Merci Alice... je lui dirai...**

**\- Oui. Appelle****-****la vite. À demain.**

**\- Oui, à demain.**

Je raccrochai, elle avait raison. Jacob était mon ex, mon meilleur ami et il aurait voulu que je refasse ma vie, il me l'avait dit même. J'enfilai un short et un t-shirt et me dirigeai vers la chambre d'Edward. J'ouvris la porte communicante et me cognai contre le torse nu d'Edward. Il m'aida à garder mon équilibre en empoignant mes hanches. Je me frottai le nez en grimaçant.

**\- Oups... ça va ?**

**\- Hum.**

**\- Montrez-moi.**

Une de ses mains me lâcha mais son bras m'encercla, me rapprochant de lui. Il releva mon menton à l'aide de deux de ses doigts et regarda mon nez. Il se pencha pour l'embrasser du bout des lèvres. J'arrêtai de respirer, mon cœur s'emballa et je fermai les yeux.

**\- Et maintenant ? Ça va mieux ?**

**\- Non...**

**\- J'espérais que ce soit le cas...**

Il avait parlé d'une voix rauque et je sentis son souffle se rapprocher. Il déposa un nouveau baiser sur mon nez, puis il embrassa mes joues, brûlant ma peau de ses lèvres.

**\- Edward...**

Je le sentis sourire contre ma joue droite, puis il descendit lentement jusqu'à effleurer le coin de mes lèvres. N'en pouvant plus, je tournai légèrement la tête vers lui. Sa main saisit alors ma nuque et il m'embrassa tendrement, maintenant mon corps contre le sien. Je passai alors mes bras autour de son cou, mes mains s'aventurant dans la douce jungle de ses cheveux.

Sa langue s'immisça dans ma bouche et je gémis contre lui, me collant encore plus à lui. Timidement, sa main passa sous mon t-shirt et mon corps frissonna lorsque ses doigts touchèrent ma peau. Sa bouche quitta la mienne pour venir flatter mon cou, il mordilla le lobe de mon oreille et sa main glissa sur ma cuisse pour la remonter jusqu'à ma taille, m'invitant à enrouler mes jambes autour de lui. Je m'exécutai, soudant une nouvelle fois nos lèvres, ses mains me tenant sous mes fesses qu'il caressait.

Il nous guida dans sa chambre et me déposa sur son lit. Il entreprit alors de me déshabiller, ne me laissant que mes sous-vêtements. Il déposa un chaste baiser sur mes lèvres, descendit dans mon cou et traça une ligne brûlante le long de mon sternum pour atteindre ma poitrine. Il m'embrassa entre les seins et releva la tête vers moi.

**\- Je peux ?**

J'acquiesçai silencieusement, son regard brilla d'excitation et il se mit à embrasser mes seins à travers le tissu léger de mon soutien-gorge. Mon souffle se fit plus rapide, mon ventre se tordit d'un plaisir naissant. Je fermai les yeux, enfonçant ma tête dans le coussin et me laissai aller au plaisir. Edward délaissa ma poitrine pour embrasser mon ventre, s'arrêtant à l'élastique de ma culotte. Sa main caressa une de mes cuisses, se rapprochant dangereusement de mon centre brûlant. J'ouvris les yeux afin de le voir, pour anticiper ses gestes, son regard trouva le mien, récupérant au passage l'autorisation qu'il cherchait.

Ses doigts passèrent alors sous mon dessous, touchant mon clitoris, me faisant gémir et trembler. Je fermai les yeux de nouveau pour me laisser envahir par les sensations. La boule de plaisir créée dans mon ventre un peu plus tôt se mit à grossir, je laissai échapper quelques cris durant les assauts d'Edward. Mon corps se cambra quand il introduisit un puis deux doigts en moi tout en continuant de caresser mon clitoris avec son pouce. Alors qu'il venait m'embrasser, j'explosai de plaisir, enserrant ses doigts de mes muscles intimes.

Sans me laisser le temps de reprendre mes esprits, il m'ôta mes derniers vêtements, enleva son pantalon pour découvrir son membre. Hum... pas de caleçon ? Je souris quand il enfila un préservatif et qu'il se positionna au-dessus de moi. Il frotta son nez contre le mien avant de m'embrasser, mes jambes l'encerclèrent, son sexe titilla le mien.

**\- Je dois vous faire un aveu mademoiselle Swan...**

**\- J'écoute.**

**\- Vous êtes encore plus belle que je l'imaginais.**

**\- C'est arrivé souvent ?**

**\- Très souvent oui. Est-ce que ça va ?**

**\- Oui. Je ne partirai pas en courant.**

**\- Si ça ne va pas, j'arrêterai.**

**\- ****J'ai confiance...**

Il m'embrassa tout en poussant en moi. Je gémis à la sensation qu'il me procurait. Il me laissa quelques secondes pour que je me fasse à sa circonférence avant de remuer doucement, se retirant afin de mieux revenir. Je passai mes mains dans son dos, trouvai sa bouche pour l'embrasser et plantai mes ongles dans ses fesses divines quand ses assauts se firent plus fort. Je perdais pieds, il n'y avait plus que lui et moi, aucun problème, aucune barrière. Juste nous. Mes hanches partaient à sa rencontre pour intensifier notre rapport, Edward grogna dans mon cou et il fit glisser sa main entre nos corps, gagnant mon clitoris qu'il frotta à l'aide de son pouce. Je basculai immédiatement dans l'extase, criant son nom, contractant mes muscles intimes autour de lui, me laissant aller sur les vagues de plaisir qui m'envahissaient. Suite à mon orgasme, Edward jouit à son tour, sa tête nichée dans mon cou, murmurant mon prénom, encore et encore.

Je caressais son dos, longeant sa colonne vertébrale du bout de mes doigts, alors qu'il déposait des dizaines de baisers dans mon cou. Je souris, recouvrant doucement mes esprits. Je venais de passer un moment merveilleux, le pied total. Edward finit par se retirer doucement de moi. Il embrassa rapidement mes lèvres et lorsqu'il s'éloigna vers la salle de bain, je me sentis soudainement seule.

Il réapparut avant que j'ai le temps de me relever et de m'habiller. Il avait un gant de toilette dans la main, il s'assit à mes côtés et entreprit de me nettoyer. Durant cette toilette très intime, il ne me quitta pas des yeux et sourit lorsque je frissonnai sous ses caresses. Après un baiser, il rapporta le gant dans la salle de bain pour revenir près de moi. Il s'allongea et mit les draps sur nous.

**\- Tu vas bien ?**

**\- Parfaitement bien oui. Comme quoi, faire du sport ça paye.**

Il rit et me serra contre lui, ma joue sur sa poitrine, ses bras autour de moi.

**\- Bella, tu es d'accord pour... être avec moi ?**

L'étais-je ? Oui je le désirais, oui c'était incroyable de faire l'amour avec lui mais... voulais-je une vraie relation ? Après dix ans avec Jacob. Je repensai à Alice et son conseil.

**\- Oui. Mais ça ne sera pas toujours facile.**

**\- La simplicité n'est pas une de tes marques de fabrique.**

**\- Hey... !**

**\- Je t'ai voulu****e****, tu es enfin à moi alors j'affronterai tout pour te garder.**

Je ne répondis pas, en revanche, je me redressai, gardant les draps autour de moi.

**\- Quelle est la réponse des investisseurs ?**

**\- Ah oui c'est vrai, j'avais oublié ça.**

**\- Pas moi. Alors ?**

**\- Ils n'ont pas signé mais ils n'ont pas refusé l'offre pour autant. Il leur manque trop d'informations. L'idée leur plaît mais il nous faut quelque chose de plus solide. Ils ont reconnu que monter un dossier comme je l'ai présenté en une journée était impressionnant.**

**\- Très bien mais les Volturi ?**

**\- C'est en suspen****s**** aussi. Ils ne choisiront qu'un projet. À nous d'être les meilleurs et ne rien faire fuiter.**

**\- Oui... donc nous n'avons pas perdu, mais nous n'avons pas gagné non plus ****?**

**\- Oui.**

**\- Combien de temps dure le délai ?**

**\- Nous avons six mois.**

**\- Il faudra revenir ici ?**

**\- Probablement.**

**\- Ok. E****t****... nous avons des chances de l'emporter ?**

**\- Oui, notre idée, pardon, ton idée est super, il faut juste l'exploiter comme il faut. Ça sera notre priorité en rentrant.**

**\- Et pour Jane ?**

**\- Jasper va la coinc****er****. J'aime bien ce garçon. Encore une fois, c'est une idée à toi.**

**\- Mais il peut gagner ?**

**\- Oui. Je lui fai****s**** confiance, les quelques entretiens que nous avons eu****s**** étaient très positifs. Rosalie n'a rien à dire sur son boulot.**

**\- Il y a une date d'audience ?**

**\- Non, pas encore mais elle va tomber dans les jours, voir les heures qui arrivent.**

**\- Tu es inquiet ?**

**\- Non. Je devrais ?**

**\- E****t**** bien, ça fait deux fois qu'elle t'attaque en faisant mouche. Peut-être qu'elle a encore des cartes à jouer. Elle doit s'attendre à ça.**

**\- Oui... Tu penses à quoi ?**

**\- Je ne sais pas, c'est avec toi qu'elle a partagé sa vie. Pas avec moi.**

**\- Je ne vois pas ce qu'il pourrait y avoir d'autre.**

**\- Un autre secret de famille ? Des infos sur le cabinet ?**

**\- Non et nous sommes réglos sur le fonctionnement du cabinet, pas de magouilles.**

**\- Sex Tape ?**

**\- Tu rigoles ? Elle avait horreur de ça... je la voi****s**** mal montrer nos exploits inexistants. Elle ne m'a jamais griffé le dos elle...**

-** Je suis désolée si je t'ai fait mal.**

**\- Non, je n'ai pas mal et ne t'excuse jamais concernant le sexe. **

**\- J'essayerai. Bon, je vais alle****r**** me coucher, je suis fatiguée. Le taxi pour l'aéroport est à ****9h30.**

**\- Dors ici. S'il te plaît, ne fui****s**** pas.**

**\- Ok. De toute façon, je suis trop fatiguée pour me tra****î****ner jusqu'à ma chambre. Je n'étais pas sûre que tu acceptes que je reste.**

**\- Tu ne dis pas souvent de bêtises mais quand ça sort, elles sont énormes !**

Je lui frappai l'épaule, il fit mine de s'en offusquer avant de me prendre dans ses bras. Il se mit contre moi, son torse contre mon dos, son bras encerclant ma taille. Je m'endormis rapidement, bercée par les caresses d'Edward. Je me sentais heureuse, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, j'étais juste moi. J'avais confiance en Edward, je voulais être avec lui, je voulais vraiment essayer de construire quelque chose avec lui.

* * *

**Et voilà...**

**Donc... Qu'en pensez-vous ? **

**Trop tôt ? **

**Merci à vous. **

**A la semaine prochaine.**

**Biz**


	17. Chapter 17

**Bonsoir. **

**Voici l'heure d'un nouveau chapitre. **

**Merci à vous toute pour les reviews. **

**Merci à Lydie pour la correction. **

**Avant de commencer, je voudrais juste dire un mot...**

**Je ne suis personne, qu'une petite auteur sur Fanfiction, sans prétention et probablement sans grand talent.**

**Mais j'ai la chance d'être dans un pay ou j'ai le droit d'écrire et de publier mes textes. **

**Ces histoires font partie de ma façon de pensée, ma vision des choses et de la vie... Ces Histoires son MA liberté d'expression. **

**Je ne suis qu'une goûte d'eau dans le monde, mais je vais continuer à prendre ma plume, à taper sur mon ordinateur parce que personne ne peux et ne doit me priver de ça ! De NOUS privé de notre liberté. **

**#JeSuisCharlie**

**Bonne lecture. **

* * *

_\- Pitié... non... laissez-moi partir ! Ne faites pas ça... je vous en prie... S'il vous plaît._

_Je fermais les yeux très fort tout en criant et en me débattant, un homme me maintenait, le dos contre le sol dur et froid __en __béton, les mains sur ma poitrine qu'il malaxait brutalement, me faisant très mal. Un autre était en train d__e déchirer mes collant et d'ôter__ ma culotte... Une femme riait en nous regardant. _

_\- Va-y ! Baise-l__a__ cette pute !_

_\- Au secours__,__ aidez-moi ! JACOB !_

_\- Hey, mets-lui ta bite dans la bouche ! Ça la fera taire cette chienne !_

_Oh mon Dieu, non ! Je me débattai__s__ encore plus, le type qui me tenait par les seins me lâcha d'une main pour déboutonner son pantalon. L'autre avai__t__ son sexe à mon entrée..._

**\- Bella ! Bella !**

J'ouvris les yeux, j'étais plongée dans le noir total. J'avais du mal à respirer, je pleurais, je paniquais. Un homme dont je ne voyais pas bien le visage était au-dessus de moi. _Seigneur, ça recommence ! _

**\- Lâchez-moi ! Laissez-moi tranquille ! Ne me touchez pas ! Par pitié... ne me faites pas de mal !**

**\- Bella !**

Je pleurais toujours, je ne voyais plus rien, mon cœur battait à tout rompre. L'homme essayait toujours de me retenir mais plus forte que lui grâce à la peur, je réussis à lui griffer le cou jusqu'au sang. Il poussa un cri de douleur et je sortis du lit, emportant les draps avec moi pour me couvrir. Une fois debout, je me trouvais désorientée, je ne savais pas où aller. _Où suis-je ? _Je partis par le premier chemin qui se présentait à moi, j'entrai dans ce qui semblait être une salle de bain, je verrouillai la porte et allai me mettre dans un coin de la pièce, les draps serrés autour de moi, recroquevillée sur moi-même, pleurant sur ce qu'il allait ou m'était arrivé.

**\- Bella ?**

Je poussai un cri puis une longue plainte avant de m'enrouler encore plus sur moi-même. Comment était-il entré ?

**\- Bella ? C'était un cauchemar... C'est moi, Edward... juste moi. Personne ne te fera de mal. Tu es en sécurité à New York**

La voix resta éloignée de moi. Puis je la reconnus, c'était vraiment Edward, mon patron. Les choses se remirent un peu en place dans ma tête. J'étais à New York avec lui, pour le travail. Nous avions fait l'amour hier soir. Voilà pourquoi j'étais nue, ce n'était pas ma chambre, j'étais restée avec lui. J'avais fait un cauchemar, le même que les autres nuits sauf que cette fois, Edward avait été là et mon rêve s'était confondu avec la réalité.

Je me redressai légèrement pour l'observer, il était accroupi non loin de moi. Une faible lumière parvenait du couloir ce qui me laissait voir son visage, rongé par l'inquiétude, des traînées de sang partaient de son cou pour aller mourir sur son torse. _J'avais fait ça... _Je regardai les marques de griffures, horrifiée, il allait me détester.

**\- Edward...**

**\- Oui, c'est moi et je ne te ferai aucun mal. Tout va bien.**

**\- Je suis désolée...**

**\- Je vais te prendre dans mes bras maintenant. Nous allons retourner dans le salon ensemble.**

Je hochai la tête avant de me laisser porter contre lui. Il m'assit sur un des fauteuils et me servit un verre de whisky. Je le bus d'une traite dans me soucier de la brûlure que l'alcool infligeait à ma gorge, je devais être trop sonnée pour réagir. Edward s'assit à côté de moi, il caressa ma joue timidement avec le revers de sa main.

**\- Est-ce que ça va mieux ?**

**\- Je suis... terriblement désolée... j'ai eu peur. Je ne voulais pas te bless****er****... J'ai confondu rêve et réalité...**

**\- Bella, ça ne fait rien. J'aurais dû te lâcher quand tu me l'as demandé. Ce rêve, c'était quoi ?**

**\- Je... je ne sais plus.**

**\- Ton agression n'est-ce pas ?**

Je fermai les yeux, sans savoir si j'étais soulagée qu'il sache ou effrayée qu'il ait deviné.

**\- Tu dois être honnête avec moi Bella. Je ne pourrai pas t'aider sinon.**

**\- Tu as l'heure ?**

**\- Euh... ****3h****.**

**\- Heure de mon agression. Quasiment toutes les nuits, je me réveille à cette heure****-****là, après le même cauchemar.**

**\- Qu'est-ce que tu vois ?**

**\- Edward non...**

**\- Parle-moi.**

**\- Pas de ça. Pas maintenant. Je me suis déjà beaucoup livrée à toi, je t'ai raconté mon agression, je t'ai dit ce qu'il ****s****'était passé, jusqu'où ****c****'****é****tait allé. Mais s'il te pla****î****t, ne me force pas à te raconter ce que je vis dans mon cauchemar... ni... ce que je ressens.**

**\- D'accord. Tu as raison c'est vrai, tu m'en as déjà beaucoup dit, même si je me doute fortement de ce que c'est.**

**\- J'imagine bien et tu as raison, mais je ne peux pas le dire.**

**\- Je comprends. Que dois-je faire ?**

**\- Comment ça ?**

**\- Ces cauchemars ne m'empêcheront pas de dormir avec toi. Comment ****dois-je réagir quand ça arrive ?**

**\- Euh... ne pas me toucher, me laisser me réveiller. Je parlais ?**

**\- Tu hurlais chérie.**

**\- Je suis désolée. Il faut nettoyer ton cou.**

**\- Je vais réfléchir à une excuse pour le bureau.**

Je fronçai les sourcils... le bureau. Comment allions-nous faire, qu'attendait-il de moi ? Comment devions-nous réagir ? Je me levai pour enfiler un t-shirt et mon short avant d'aller chercher le kit de soin. Je nettoyai son cou et son torse du sang séché puis désinfectai les griffures.

\- **À quoi penses-tu Bella ?**

**\- Rien. Je suis terriblement désolée de t'avoir griffé.**

**\- J'aurais aimé avoir des traces de griffures dans d'autres circonstances.**

**\- Comment fait-on ? Que veux-tu de moi ?**

**\- Ce que je veux de toi ? Je veux que tu sois ma petite****-****amie, je veux qu'on sorte ensemble au ciné, au restaurant, je veux dormir avec toi, te prendre dans mes bras, t'embrasser, continuer à te découvrir. Nous iron****s**** ensemble aux galas en tant que ma petite****-****amie, pas en tant qu'assistante. Bien sûr, tu gardes ton job.**

**\- Alors au bureau...**

**\- Pas de secret !**

**\- Tanya va me tuer.**

**\- Qu'elle te touche et je la démoli****s****.**

**\- Tu es sûr que ça ne va pas te nuire ?**

**\- Non. On continue à faire du bon travail. Je te mettrai juste la main aux fesses de temps en temps.**

**\- Même pas en rêve. Je suis du genre pudique, surtout au début d'une relation, tu es mon patron. Écoute, quand nous seron****s**** seuls, tu pourras me touch****er**** à ta guise, même quand je ne m'y attends pas mais en publi****c****, au bureau... évite de me surprendre, j'aurai toujours peur que ce soit un autre.**

**\- Si un autre le fait, je lui casse les bras ! Mais je comprends et ça viendra avec le temps. Alors ? Tu veux bien être ma petite****-****amie ?**

**\- J'ai une période d'essai ?**

**\- Non, c'est un CDI immédiat.**

**\- Je signe où ?**

**\- Juste ici.**

Il porta son doigt à ses lèvres, étirées d'un sourire en coin. Amusée, je me penchai vers lui pour déposer un léger baiser sur ses lèvres.

\- **C'est pas très convaincant Mademoiselle Swan.**

Je souris et terminai de soigner ses griffures.

**\- Voilà... tu ne devrais pas risquer la gangrène.**

**\- Je suis soulagé. Maintenant, au lit.**

**\- Oh... je ne dors plus après trois heures. Mais toi, retourne dormir, tu es crevé. Je vais aller dans ma chambre.**

**\- Tu te lèves à ****3h**** du matin tout le temps ?**

**\- Oui.**

**\- Même si tu te couches à minuit ?**

**\- Oui. Je suis incapable de me rendormir après un cauchemar. C'est pour ça que je suis all****ée**** à Conney Island l'autre jour. Je n'avais que ça à faire.**

**\- Je vois... et quand je t'ai appel****ée**** une fois ?**

**\- Pareil !**

**\- Jamais de sieste ?**

**\- Parfois le week-end, je me recouche vers ****8h**** pour ****2**** ou**** 3**** heu****res**** de bonus.**

**\- Et tu tiens debout ?**

**\- Faut croire. Je vais alle****r**** faire mes bagages. Retourne dormir.**

**\- Reste, jusqu'à ce que je m'endorme.**

**\- Si tu y tiens.**

Il se releva, prit mon visage en coupe et m'embrassa tendrement avant d'intensifier notre baiser en demandant l'accès à ma bouche. Je lui accordai le droit de passage et il me caressa de sa langue avec sensualité. Mon corps devint guimauve et je laissai échapper un gémissement contre sa bouche. Il sourit et posa son front contre le mien, nos nez se touchant presque.

**\- Oui, j'y tiens.**

Je lançai un faible sourire et il passa un bras dans mon dos, l'autre se glissa sous mes genoux et il me souleva, me portant jusqu'au lit. Il nous installa, mon dos contre son torse, ses jambes mêlées aux miennes, son bras entourait ma taille et son souffle caressait la peau de mon cou. Sa main passa sous mon t-shirt et il me caressa le ventre avec son pouce, me procurant mille frissons. Tout doucement, je sentis Edward sombrer dans le sommeil. Quand je fus assurée qu'il dormait profondément, je me tournai vers lui pour le regarder. Il était encore plus beau quand il dormait, il était si paisible, si vulnérable, il faisait plus jeune aussi. Bizarrement, je n'avais pas envie de quitter ses bras, j'étais bien contre lui, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, je me sentais en sécurité.

Je restai une bonne heure à le regarder, juste l'observer, sans réfléchir à rien. Je déposai un léger baiser sur sa joue avant de sortir du lit. Il fallait absolument que je fasse mes valises. Je pris mon temps pour tout bien ranger, je fis le tour de la chambre pour m'assurer de n'avoir rien oublié. Je pris une douche, me préparai pour le voyage et pris le temps de prévenir la réception qu'il fallait venir chercher les bagages pour neuf heures. J'étais justement au téléphone avec eux quand Edward arriva dans ma chambre, habillé d'un jean et d'un t-shirt. Il me sourit et s'assit face à moi. Une fois que j'eus raccroché avec la réception et commandé le petit-déjeuner, il parla.

**\- Il est ****7h30 ****et Isabella Swan ****a**** déjà tout planifi****é****. Une vraie femme d'affaires.**

**\- Quand on se lève tôt, on a le temps de faire les choses. Et puis mon patron est exige****a****nt. **

**\- Pauvre de toi.**

**\- Oui... je suis à plaindre. La vie est injuste avec moi. Sauf pendant la demi-heure que Dieu m'a accord****ée**** avec un homme hier soir.**

**\- Je crois que Dieu t'accordera de nombreuses autres demi-heures comme hier soir.**

**\- La vie va alors devenir moins injuste.**

Il sourit, les yeux brillants.

**\- Tu me pla****is**** Bella.**

**\- Tu pourrais changer d'avis avec le temps. Ta valise est prête ?**

**\- Oui. Tout est prêt. Mais arrête de tout gér****er****, on ne travaille pas là.**

**\- Désolée, déformation professionnelle.**

Il sourit et j'allai chercher le petit-déjeuner. Nous mangeâmes relativement dans le silence, puis l'heure de partir arriva, Edward enfila une casquette qu'il mit à l'envers et ses lunettes de soleil. Dans le taxi, je me tournai vers la fenêtre, voulant profiter de New York jusqu'au bout. Edward prit alors ma main.

**\- Est-ce que ça va ?**

**\- New York va me manquer.**

**\- Nous reviendrons. Qu'est-ce que tu as préféré ?**

**\- La balade à vélo.**

**\- Je me suis bien amusé ce jour-là, oui.**

**\- Je crois que je préfère New York ****à ****Seattle.**

**\- Vraiment ? Pourquoi tu es venue à Seattle si tu n'aimes pas y être ?**

**\- Parce que j'avais plus de possibilités d'emploi et que c'était très loin de la Floride. Tu regrettes que je sois venue ?**

**\- Non... Je serais probablement mari****é**** à Jane si tu n'avais pas été à m****es**** côtés et je serais dans un énorme merdier.**

**\- Pauvre Edward.**

**\- Je dis juste que je suis heureux que tu sois venue travailler pour moi.**

**\- Et toi ? Ton moment préfér****é**** de notre séjour ?**

**\- Celui o****ù**** on a fait l'amour.**

**\- Edward...**

**\- Tu me demandes, je te réponds. New York je m'en moque un peu, je connais.**

**\- Au fait, ça va ton cou ?**

**\- Je pense survivre.**

**\- Tu sais ce que tu vas dire pour expliquer ça ?**

**\- Non. Je n'arrive pas à trouver quelque chose de potable. Et puis porter une écharpe, ça ferait louche vu la saison. Le foulard n'est pas mon style.**

**\- Hum... je suis désolée. Et si tu disais la vérité ?**

**\- Emmett va me charri****er**** et ça sera pire avec toi ! Donc non, je vais improviser. Ne t'en fais pas. Allez, viens ****là.**

Il me prit contre lui, ma tête se nicha dans son cou. Je respirai son odeur à plein nez alors qu'il embrassait ma tête. Je souris et restai contre lui durant tout le trajet. Nous passâmes pas mal de temps à l'aéroport, il y avait tellement de contrôles à passer. Une fois dans l'avion, je m'installai, tablette en main, pour trier les différentes photos que j'avais prises. Edward m'aida dans cette tâche puis nous regardâmes un film avant que je m'endorme sur son épaule pour le reste du trajet.

De retour à Seattle, je retrouvai la grisaille et l'humidité de la ville. Immédiatement, mon humeur devint maussade, la chaleur de New York me manquait déjà. Paul nous attendait à la sortie de l'aéroport, il nous salua et nous montâmes en voiture. Paul prit de nos nouvelles, Edward lui répondit brièvement sans jamais s'étaler sur les détails. Puis rapidement, nous arrivâmes chez moi, Edward m'accompagna jusqu'à ma porte.

**\- Est-ce que tu veux entrer ?**

**\- J'aurais aimé mais... j'avais déjà promis à Laurel de la rejoindre lors de mon retour de New York. Elle m'a déjà envoyé trois messages.**

**\- ****V****a-y. On se voi****t ****demain**** au bureau.**

**\- ****Oui****.**

Il caressa ma joue avant de s'approcher de moi pour embrasser mes lèvres. D'abord chaste, je demandai rapidement à ce qu'il m'en donne plus, chatouillant ses lèvres avec ma langue, il m'autorisa l'accès à sa bouche et nous partîmes dans un ballet érotique. Nous nous séparâmes à bout de souffle, mon corps collé au sien, mes mains dans ses cheveux, les siennes autour de ma taille.

**\- Je devrais y aller, Laurel va m'attendre.**

**\- Oui, ne soi****s**** pas un mauvais frère. Et puis ****demain****, on aura beaucoup de travail, je dois me reposer.**

**\- Oui et moi aussi. A**** demain****.**

**\- Repose****-****toi bien.**

**\- Toi aussi.**

Il m'embrassa une dernière fois avant de tourner les talons et de me laisser seule devant ma porte. Je déposai mes valises, envoyai un message pour dire à Alice que j'étais arrivée. Après m'être reposée un peu je me décidai à cuisiner, Alice n'allait pas tarder à venir et nous devions manger ensemble. Je savais que j'allais passer à la casserole, je n'étais pas certaine d'être prête à ça. À 19h, on frappa à ma porte, j'allai ouvrir à mon amie qui, de plus en plus enceinte, portait mon chat dans ses bras.

**\- Salut Alice ! Coucou mon gros chat d'amour...**

Au lieu d'un câlin, il sauta des bras d'Alice pour entrer dans l'appartement et se mettre sur ce qui pourrait être son fauteuil. Alice leva un sourcil, je secouai la tête et l'invitai à entrer.

**\- Il va me faire la tête quelques heures parce que je l'ai abandonné quatre jours. Ça lui passera. Tu vas bien ? Il n'a pas fait de bêtises ?**

**\- Je vais bien et il a été top. Mais Jasper n'a pas cédé... tant pis. On ira chercher les affaires plus tard ou tu les veux maintenant ?**

**\- Non, après manger. Entre, fais comme chez toi. Le dîner est prêt.**

**\- Tu as fait quoi ?**

**\- Pâte bolognaise, tu aimes j'espère.**

**\- J'adore !**

**\- Super. Alors, quoi de neuf ?**

**\- Pas grand-chose, j'ai juste habillé Esmée et Rosalie Cullen !**

**\- Vraiment ? Et alors ?**

**\- Elles sont top, Rosalie est géniale et Esmée tellement avenante ! Nous nous sommes très bien entendues, on doit se revoir parce que nous avons passé plus de temps à discuter qu'à faire du shopping. Et toi, New York ?**

**\- Incroyable ! Tiens regarde !**

Je lui donnai ma tablette pour qu'elle puisse voir mes photos, celles sans Edward que j'avais pris soin de mettre à part. Pendant qu'elle étudiait chacune de mes photos je mis la table et nous servis. Je m'accordai un verre de vin alors qu'Alice carburait à l'ice tea. Je lui racontai mes visites et mes activités New-yorkaises tout en dégustant notre plat. Puis elle parla du sujet sensible.

**\- Alors ? Ton amie a suivi mes conseils ? Elle a foncé ?**

**\- Oui, elle a foncé.**

**\- Elle a vraiment été mariée ? 10 ans ?**

**\- Hum... ouais enfin, 8 ans et 9 ans de vie commune.**

**\- Bella ?**

**\- Je me suis mariée à 18 ans, avec mon petit-copain que je croyais être l'homme de ma vie. J'ai vraiment été amoureuse de Jacob. Mais avec le temps, nous sommes devenus les meilleurs amis du monde, plus mari et femme. Nous sommes restés mariés parce qu'on y voyait aucun inconvénient, mais c'était juste mon colocataire. On a couché ensemble pendant quoi... quatre ans ? Après ça a été fini. Je suis divorcée depuis six mois. Nous nous sommes dit qu'il était temps. Voilà.**

**\- Tu as des enfants ?**

**\- Oh non... nous étions amoureux l'un de l'autre que durant une période de quatre ans et ça tombait pendant nos études. Donc non, pas de bébé.**

**\- Et maintenant ?**

**\- Pour fêter notre divorce, nous sommes sortis. Puis je me suis fait agresser. Jake a voulu me défendre mais il était seul contre deux. Depuis il est dans le coma. En réalité, il est en mort cérébrale. Sa famille veut le débrancher dans les jours qui viennent et donner ses organes.**

**\- Mon Dieu Bella, je suis désolée. Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit. Si un soir ça ne va pas, viens à la maison.**

**\- Merci. Mais en parler ça fait du bien. J'avais tout gardé pour moi, je me sens... légère.**

**\- Pourquoi tu n'es pas avec lui ?**

**\- Sa famille me tient pour responsable. Je n'ai pas le droit de l'approcher, ni de prendre de décision concernant son état de santé. Je suis venue ici pour repartir de zéro. Je me sens coupable, il me manque, je m'en veux d'être celle qui l'ait mis dans le coma, il s'est battu pour moi. Et je lui en veux de m'avoir abandonnée comme ça. **

**\- Ce n'est pas ta faute. Et les agresseurs ?**

**\- Envolés.**

**\- C'est affreux.**

Nous gardâmes le silence un moment. Je lui laissai le temps d'encaisser la nouvelle. Elle reprit la parole.

**\- Edward Cullen le sait ?**

**\- Oui. Il sait tout.**

**\- C'est un bon coup ?**

**\- Il est... énorme !**

Nous rîmes et je lui racontai comment les choses s'étaient passées entre nous. J'avais commencé mon récit depuis le jour de mon arrivée dans son bureau. Alice buvait littéralement mes paroles, comme si elle regardait un film tiré d'un roman de Jane Austen, Elle ne me coupa à aucun moment et je la suspectais de noter mentalement ses questions pour quand j'aurais fini.

Nous passâmes la soirée à papoter, passant du sujet Edward Cullen au film de Robert Pattinson, acteur qu'elle appréciait autant que moi. Alice et moi étions faites pour être amies. Durant des heures, nous refîmes les fins des films où ça finissait mal pour lui, puis elle me parla de Jasper, de leur rencontre. Ils avaient eu tous deux une adolescence difficile, Jasper avait un père qui l'avait confondu avec un sac de frappe et les parents d'Alice étaient des drogués qui n'avaient pas hésité à prêter leur fille à des dealers en échange de drogue. Alice avait fui et s'était retrouvée dans un foyer à 17 ans, elle y avait rencontré Jasper.

Ils étaient vite tombés amoureux l'un de l'autre et ensemble, ils avaient réussi à s'en sortir, Jasper avait fait ses études de droit grâce au soutien infaillible d'Alice, c'est même elle qui travaillait pour lui payer ses études. Ce qui expliquait pourquoi, il se pliait en quatre pour la rendre heureuse. Mais elle disait se moquer de tout ça, elle voulait juste qu'il réalise son rêve et elle l'aimait. Lui aussi était fou d'elle, ça se voyait comme le nez au milieu de la figure. Le fait de devenir parents était le summum de leurs rêves. Leur histoire me touchait au point que j'en versais une petite larme.

Après cette bonne soirée, Alice me laissa, Jasper l'avait appelée pour lui dire qu'il était tard. Dès qu'elle fût partie je me sentis vidée, toute la fatigue me tomba sur les épaules. Une douche plus tard, j'allai me mettre au lit et Brad Pitt décida enfin de venir me voir.

**\- Alors tu ne boudes plus ? Tu m'as manqué tu sais... Viens faire un câlin !**

Il s'installa contre moi, ronronnant à chacune de mes caresses. J'envoyai un message à Edward pour lui souhaiter bonne nuit. Je n'attendis pas sa réponse pour poser mon portable et sombrer dans le sommeil. Je ne repris conscience que vers 3h du matin. Assez en forme à cette heure de la nuit, je me levai sans peine pour atteindre ma salle de bain et prendre ma douche. J'étais en train de me préparer un mini petit-déjeuner quand mon portable sonna.

**\- Edward ?**

**\- Hum... Est-ce que tout va bien ?**

Il avait la voix pâteuse, celle de quelqu'un qui vient de se réveiller et qui est à peine conscient.

**\- Oui. Tu devrais dormir...**

**\- Il est plus de ****3h ****du matin.**

**\- Justement.**

**\- Je voulais m'assurer que tu ****allais ****bien.**

**\- Est-ce que... Edward ? Tu n'as quand même pas mis ton réveil pour voir si j'avais fait un cauchemar****,**** si ?**

**\- Tu es ma petite-amie. Je connais ton histoire et je sais ce qui te réveille la nuit. Je m'inquiète pour toi. Je mettrai le réveil chaque nuit pour m'assurer que tu vas bien.**

**\- …**

**\- Bella ?**

**\- Merci beaucoup. Ça me touche beaucoup.**

**\- Hum... mais moi, je ne te touche pas assez à mon goût.**

**\- Rendors****-****toi et retourne à tes rêves au lieu de délirer.**

**\- Fai****s****-moi confiance mon ange, je ne rêve que de toi. Tous des rêves érotiques.**

**\- Mon père est flic, tu le sais ça ? Alors si tu as un passé de pervers, je serai vite au courant.**

**\- ****Je sais pour ton père oui… mais il a les autorisation requises pour ça ****? Quel poste ?**

**\- Oui il les a****. Il est **** Inspecteur.**

**\- Il a une arme ?**

**\- Même deux !**

**\- Tu pourrais lui emprunt****er**** ses menottes ?**

**\- Edward !**

Il se mit à rire, moi-même je souriais.

**\- Sérieusement, rendors-toi. Je vais très bien****. ****On s****e voit tout à l'heure****.**

**\- J****'ai hâte****.**

**\- Dors bien.**

**\- Occupe****-****toi bien.**

**\- Oui merci. Bye.**

**\- Bye.**

Je raccrochai, le sourire aux lèvres. Il avait pensé à moi, il avait mis un réveil pour s'assurer que j'allais bien. J'étais touchée et je me sentis enfin importante pour quelqu'un depuis Jacob. Quelqu'un se préoccupait de moi. Ma bonne conscience me disait que c'était formidable, que j'avais peut-être enfin trouvé le vrai grand amour. Mais ma mauvaise conscience me faisait culpabiliser en me forçant à me souvenir de Jacob, elle me disait de ne pas m'emballer trop vite et de rester prudente et sur mes gardes.

Secouant la tête pour chasser tout ça, j'allai devant ma télé pour rattraper mon retard dans les séries. Je commençai par regarder un épisode de Games of Throne, rien de mieux que des tête coupées, des éventrations et des complots pour oublier mes problèmes. Après ma dose de sang et de barbarie, je regardai Arrow, un justicier tirant à l'arc, très mignon à regarder. Puis je terminai avec le très drôle Richard Castle. Mon temps télé terminé, j'allai lire pour m'évader à New York, oui encore, mais cette fois pour suivre les aventures du ténébreux Gidéon Cross et de l'intrépide Eva Tramell. Je ne lâchai mon livre que lorsque je l'eus fini. Je n'aimais pas spécialement la lecture. j'avais des périodes, je pouvais dévorer des dizaines de livres en une semaine, et ne rien lire pendant trois mois.

Le soleil levé je me préparais pour aller au travail, une nouvelle semaine débutait. j'avais hâte de voir Edward mais j'avais aussi peur de cette nouvelle relation et d'affronter le regard des autres au bureau. Allez Bella, tu peux le faire !

* * *

**Et voilà ? **

**Qu'en dites-vous ? **

**A la semaine prochaine. **

**Biz**

**Lexi**


	18. Chapter 18

**Bonsoir**

**Et voici un nouveau Chapitre. **

**Merci à toute pour les reviews. Nous en sommes à 900 pile ! C'est dingue**

**Merci à Lydie pour la correction. **

**Très bonne lecture. **

* * *

Lundi matin, je débutai ma journée dans la file du Starbucks à côté du bureau. Après avoir acheté mes deux cafés et un muffin chocolat blanc framboise, je pris la direction du travail, impatiente de retrouver Edward. En entrant dans l'immeuble, je saluai Heidi de l'accueil, puis Parker l'un des agents de sécurité. Je sirotai ensuite mon café en patientant devant les ascenseurs.

**\- Mademoiselle Swan. Bonjour.**

Je tournai la tête pour voir Edward à mes côtés. Il ne me regardait pas mais je voyais son sourire en coin. Je souris à mon tour et tendis son café et son muffin.

**\- Monsieur Cullen. Café et muffin pour le petit****-****déjeun****er****.**

**\- Merci, à quoi le muffin ?**

**\- Chocolat blanc framboise. Votre préféré. Il n'en restait qu'un, j'ai d****û**** me battre avec un mec à l'allure de Vin Diesel pour l'avoir.**

**\- Vous êtes blessée ?**

**\- Non... mais vous verriez l'état du type !**

Il se mit à rire et passa un bras autour de ma taille. Je relevai la tête vers lui pour trouver ses lèvres que j'embrassai tendrement. Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent et nous entrâmes sans qu'il ne me lâche la taille.

**\- Merci pour le petit****-****déjeun****er****.**

\- **Je t'en pri****e****. C'est mon job.**

-** Tu déjeunes avec moi tout à l'heure ?**

**\- Non, tu as déjà une table de réserv****ée**** avec Gary Larson. **

**\- Oh merde. Bon et ce soir ? Tu viens chez moi ?**

**\- Là je peux dire oui et avec plaisir.**

**\- Merci.**

**\- Alors Laurel était contente de te retrouver ?**

**\- Ravie oui. Mais j'ai commis une énorme faute !**

**\- Ah bon ? Quoi ?**

**\- J'ai oublié de lui prendre un cadeau. Je suis un frère indigne.**

**\- Oh je suis désolée. Elle t'en veux vraiment ?**

**\- Non... il a suffit de lui promettre une sortie au cinéma tous les deux pour qu'elle soit contente.**

**\- D'accord.**

**\- Et toi ?**

**\- J'ai parl****é**** avec Alice. Et je me suis réconcili****ée ****avec Brad Pitt. Il m'en voulait de l'avoir laiss****é****.**

**\- Mais tout va bien ?**

**\- Oui.**

Les portes s'ouvrirent et nous sortîmes main dans la main.

**\- Edward tu es sûr de vouloir le montrer à tout le monde ?**

**\- Certain oui. Mais si ça te met mal à l'aise, je comprendrais.**

**\- Je ne veux pas de problème.**

**\- Tu n'en auras pas. C'est qui le patron ?**

**\- Vous êtes trois.**

**\- Ils seront d'accord avec moi.**

**\- Très bien.**

Nous avançâmes jusqu'au bureau d'Angela. Cette dernière nous accueillit avec un immense sourire.

**\- Bonjour Isabella, bonjour Edward ! Alors New York ?**

**\- Bonjour Angela, j'ai crû que je ne pourrais pas faire partir Bella de là-bas. Et vous ici ?**

**\- Tout va bien, nous avons survécu à votre départ !**

**\- Je ne sais pas si je dois être peiné ou rassuré.**

**\- Je vous laisse débattre sur cette question. Isabella, tiens, c'est le courrier reçu pendant votre absence et sur ton bureau il y a une pile de dossiers que vous devez traiter. **

**\- Merci...**

Je fûs obligée de lâcher la main d'Edward pour prendre le carton qu'Angela me tendait, il débordait de lettres. Super. Les vacances étaient belles et bien finies. Sans nous attarder auprès d'Angela, nous prîmes le chemin de son bureau mais je finis le trajet seule, Edward avait été arrêté pour être salué. Sans perdre de temps, j'allumai mon ordinateur et commençai à trier le courrier.

**\- Isabella !**

**\- Oh Emmett bonjour.**

**\- Bonjour. Mon frère est dans le coin ? **

**\- Non... les seins en plastique de Tanya lui ont barré le passage.**

Je levai les yeux vers lui, rouge de honte d'avoir dit ça. Emmett me regarda avec un grand sourire. En voyant mon air gêné, il rit franchement.

\- **Pardon d'avoir dit ça.**

**\- Mais non ! C'était drôle. J'aime bien la Isabella qui se lâche. ****ç****a tombe bien que mon frère soit occupé, je voulais vous voir, vous !**

**\- Moi ?**

**\- Oui. J'ai besoin d'explications sur un sujet sans réponse.**

**\- Oh, dites toujours.**

**\- Je veux savoir comment Edward ****s****'est retrouvé avec cette griffure dans le cou ! Sérieux vous l'avez vu non ? Qui a fait ça ?**

**\- Je ne sais pas.**

**\- Isabella vraiment...? Vous aviez la chambre à côté de la sienne, vous gérez son emploi du temps, vous vivez quasiment avec lui. Comment était cette fille ? Blonde ? Brune ? Rousse ? Chauve ?**

**\- Chauve ? Carrément ? Non Emmett... S'il n'a rien dit, c'est qu'il ne veut pas que ça se sache. Je n'ai pas à vendre ses secrets.**

**\- S'il vous plaît... Dite****s-****moi au moins que ce n'est pas Jane ?**

**\- Ce n'est pas Jane. Et qui vous di****t**** que c'est durant une partie de sexe torride ?**

**\- C'est pas le cas ?**

**\- Vous ne le dites pas d'accord ?**

**\- Ok. Je vous écoute.**

**\- C'est ma faute. C'est moi qui l'ai griffé. Je dormais, je me suis réveillée après un horrible cauchemar et en m'entendant hurler, il est venu dans ma chambre et a voulu m'aider. Sauf que j'ai eu peur et que je l'ai agressé et je l'ai griffé. Il ne voulait rien dire pour ne pas me nuire ou que l'on me prenne pour une folle. **

Emmett m'étudia un moment, il voulait s'assurer que je dise la vérité. Il chercha la moindre trace d'un mensonge mais c'était la pure vérité et il n'avait pas besoin de savoir que c'était _après _une partie de sexe torride. Il reprit enfin la parole.

**\- Je suis désolé Isabella. Cela vous regarde et je ne voulais pas insister. Rassurez-vous, il n'a pas lâché le morceau, j'ai même envoyé Laurel en mission mais même à elle, il n'a rien dit.**

**\- C'est mal d'utiliser ****votre ****sœur.**

**\- Pourquoi tu utilises notre sœur ?**

Edward venait d'arriver mordant à pleines dents dans son muffin, je lui tendis une serviette en papier.

**\- Merci. Alors pourquoi tu utilises Laurel ?**

**\- Pour savoir qui t'a griffé. Mais Isabella m'a expliqué que c'était elle après un cauchemar. Je ne t'embêterai plus.**

**\- Bella...**

**\- Au moins, il ne t'embête plus.**

**\- Hum. Bon Emmett, on a du boulot à rattraper, excuse****-****moi mais je dois y aller.**

**\- Oui. Je t'ai mis sur ton bureau ce qui est le plus urgent.**

**\- Ok.**

**\- Attendez une seconde vous deux… vous vous tutoyez ?**

Edward me regarda, puis se tourna vers son frère.

**\- Et alors ? **

**\- Bah, avant vous ne le faisiez pas. Il s'est passé un truc à New York ? Vous avez passé une étape ? **

**\- On bosse ensemble Emmett, c'est tout…**

Emmett scruta son frère, les yeux plissés. Il l'étudiait. Je regardais moi aussi Edward, je ne voyais pas grand-chose d'étrange, pas d'indice bizarre ou autre. Puis l'aîné frappa un coup dans ses mains avant de pointer son doigt vers Edward, me faisant sursauter.

**\- Putain Edward ! Tu croises les doigts ! Tu mens ! Vous deux là… hein… toi et elle… vous ne faites pas que bosser ensemble ! Ne dis pas le contraire, quand tu croises les doigts comme ça, les mâchoires serrées c'est que tu mens. Je te connais par coeur petit frère ! Alors ? Alors ? Isabella ?**

**\- Je euh… Eh bien….**

**\- Oui Emmett. Il y a bien un début de quelque chose, nous sommes ensemble. Ce n'est pas un secret mais ce n'est pas non plus la peine de le hurler partout. Tu es le premier à savoir alors tu la fermes ok ? **

**\- Où quoi ? **

**\- Je dis à Rosalie que si tu n'as pas voulu la toucher durant 2 semaines l'été dernier c'est parce que tu avais choppé une mycose à cause des caleçons 3 fois trop petits que tu portais et que j'ai dû t'accompagner voir un médecin ! **

**\- Tu fais ça et je te jure que je raconte les pires horreurs sur toi à ta nouvelle copine ! Et je dirai aussi à maman que c'est toi qui a écrasé son chat dans l'allée de la maison le jour où tu as eu ta première voiture ! Elle croit toujours que c'est un riverain ! **

Ils devenaient dingues ? Je me devais d'intervenir.

**\- Ok temps mort ! Edward nous avons du travail. Emmett, nous ne demandons rien d'autre qu'un peu de discrétion le temps de l'annoncer aux autres. **

**\- Très bien, je serai une tombe ! Et pas un mot à Rosalie ! Isabella… bon courage avec ce débile ! Mais je suis content pour vous.**

**\- Merci…**

**\- Bon, je vais travailler, j'ai perdu assez de temps avec mon frère. A plus tard Emmett.**

Il me sourit avant d'entrer dans son bureau. Emmett me quitta ensuite après un hochement de tête et un clin d'oeil. Je me laissai tomber sur mon siège en soupirant. Tout ça promettait d'être génial. Je finis par me remettre au boulot et continuai de classer, trier et ranger les différents papiers et dossiers sur mon bureau. Nous avions tellement de choses à rattraper que j'avais peine à m'en sortir, mais je tenais bon. Bien sûr, je gérais aussi les mails et les appels téléphoniques.

**\- Bella ?**

**\- Hum ?**

**\- Tu viens cinq minutes s'il te pla****î****t ?**

Edward avait ouvert la porte de son bureau. Je laissai tomber ce que je faisais pour entrer à sa suite, il referma la porte et sans rien voir venir, il prit mon visage en coupe et m'embrassa. D'abord surprise, je me détendis pour passer mes bras autour de son cou en lui rendant son baiser. Il s'éloigna de quelques centimètres de moi, me tenant toujours dans ses bras.

**\- La matinée ****a**** été dure, j'avais besoin d'un moment de tendresse.**

**\- Je suis ravie d'être celle qui te l'offre.**

**\- J'ai hâte d'être à ce soir.**

Je souris et repartis à l'assaut de ses lèvres. Nous restâmes un bon moment à nous embrasser comme des adolescents, debout près de la porte du bureau, j'étais même plaquée contre cette dernière. Mes mains étaient enfouies dans ses cheveux, son bassin collé contre moi, j'ondulai des hanches et ne mis pas longtemps à sentir son érection contre mon ventre.

Les mains d'Edward étaient en train de remonter le long de mes cuisses quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Je repoussai Edward qui se réajusta pendant que je me tournais pour ouvrir la porte. Hélas pour moi, Esmée, qui avait frappé, ouvrit la porte et celle-ci s'écrasa contre mon nez. La douleur fut vive et m'arracha un cri, les larmes roulèrent toutes seules, sans que je ne les contrôle.

**\- Bella !**

**\- Oh mon Dieu Isabella, je suis navrée... Edward aide****-****la à s'asseoir. Oh seigneur je suis désolée.**

Je fus guidée par Edward jusqu'au fauteuil le plus proche. Je me laissai tomber dessus et il m'obligea à enlever mes mains de mon visage. Il essuya mes larmes avec ses pouces puis toucha mon nez du bout des doigts.

**\- Est-ce que ça va ? Je ne pense pas que ce soit cassé.**

**\- Non... c'est juste un coup. Ça va aller. Ça surprend.**

**\- Isabella je suis vraiment désolée, je ne savais pas.**

**\- Ce n'est rien. Ça va pass****er****, vous ne pouviez pas savoir. C'est pas de chance.**

**\- Il vous faudrait quelque chose de froid. Tu as de la glace Edward ?**

**\- Non.**

**\- Ça va bien, je suis un iceberg à moi toute seule, ça va aller.**

**\- Bella...**

**\- Je dois avoir de l'arnica ****d****an****s**** mon bureau. Je reviens, ne bougez pas.**

Esmée sortit en courant du bureau pour aller chercher de quoi me soigner. Edward caressa ma joue en me souriant, j'avais mal au nez même si la douleur disparaissait lentement, j'avais également mal à la tête.

**\- Est-ce que ça veux dire que ta mère ne n'aime pas ?**

Il rit avant de m'embrasser.

**\- Non mon ange, c'est juste un accident. C'est ma faute, je n'aurais pas dû te peloter comme un ado.**

**\- Ce n'était pas désagréable.**

Esmée arriva à ce moment-là, trop paniquée pour se rendre compte de la promiscuité entre son fils et moi.

**\- Tenez Isabella, prenez ça. C'est une dose d'arnica, laissez****-****les fondre sous votre langue. Ça évite les bleu****s****. Ensuite vous prendrez trois petites billes comme celles-ci toutes les trois heures, jusqu'à demain.**

**\- D'accord merci.**

Je pris le petit tube de billes blanches qu'elle me tendait, appliquant ses instructions à la lettre en les laissant fondre sous ma langue.

**\- Vous avez fini ?**

**\- Oui.**

**\- Bien, alors maintenant prenez ça, c'est pour le mal de tête. Edward tu as de l'eau ?**

Edward alla me servir un verre d'eau et j'avalai bien volontiers le cachet.

**-** **Merci beaucoup.**

**\- Tu devrais prendre ta pause maintenant. Non ? Rentre chez toi, dors un peu et reviens pour ****14h****.**

**\- Non, non. J'ai du travail.**

**\- Et moi je dis que ton patron est d'accord. Et ton petit****-****ami te le recommande également.**

**\- Petit-ami ? Edward...?**

Esmée nous regarda tour à tour, surprise, mais je ne fis pas attention à elle, trop occupée à vouloir protester contre monsieur autorité.

**\- Mais**** Edward le travail...**

**\- C'est un ordre mademoiselle Swan, je ne veux plus de vous ici jusqu'à**** 14h**** !**

**\- Très bien. J'y vais alors.**

**\- Une minute… vous êtes la petite-amie de mon fils ?**

J'avais déjà oublié qu'Edward venait de le dire devant sa mère. Ce dernier se pinça l'arrête du nez et se tourna vers elle.

**\- Oui maman… Isabella est ma petite-amie. J'aurais voulu te le dire autrement, pardon.**

**\- Mais depuis quand ?**

**\- Depuis New York. Mais ça fait longtemps que je lui cours après si on peut dire.**

**\- Alors là… ne le prenez pas mal Isabella, mais… je n'ai rien vu venir ! Il faut que je m'assoie.**

Je lançai un regard paniqué à Edward pendant qu'Esmée prenait une chaise. Edward me fit comprendre que tout allait bien. Sauf que je n'en était pas aussi sûre.

**\- Maman, je t'assure que nous avons réfléchi à tout ça. Nous savons ce que ne voulons et je…**

**\- Edward, s'il te plaît… je suis juste surprise. Je n'ai rien contre vous Isabella… même si je viens de vous mettre une porte dans le nez !**

**\- Pas de problème…**

**\- Vous avez ma bénédiction, même si je suppose que tu n'allais pas me la demander Edward.**

**\- Eh bien… non. On en parlera plus tard… Bella, rentre te reposer ok ?**

**\- Oui. **

Il m'aida à me relever et m'escorta jusqu'à mon bureau pour que je puisse prendre mes affaires, je saluai Esmée, qui s'inquiéta tout de même de mon nez et que je rassurai avant de gagner la sortie. Une fois chez moi, j'allai m'allonger sur mon lit et m'endormis en un rien de temps.

Comme prévu, je retournai au bureau à 14h, je m'étais arrêtée pour acheter une pâtisserie à Edward. Quand j'arrivai à mon poste de travail, je compris que mon patron n'était pas encore arrivé. J'allai donc poser sa part de tarte aux pommes sur son bureau et me remis au travail. Quand Edward revint, il me remercia pour le gâteau et ce fût le seul échange de notre après-midi. Jasper était son dernier rendez-vous de la journée, quand il sortit du bureau, je m'autorisai à lui parler un peu.

**\- Comment ça ****s****'est passé ?**

**\- Bien. Nous avons toutes nos chances de gagner. Et Edward est un garçon sympa. Alice m'a dit pour vous deux.**

**\- J'ai une question. Y a****-****t-il un moyen pour qu'Alice garde un secret ?**

**\- Elle n'a aucun secret pour moi. On a trop été habitué à tout se raconter. Tu sais, il y a des choses que je préférerais ne pas savoir par moment.**

**\- Elle est formidable.**

**\- Oui, j'espère juste que le bébé ne sera pas aussi énergique et bavard qu'elle !**

Je ris, sachant qu'il plaisantait mais je compatissais également, vivre avec Alice devait avoir un côté épuisant. Je raccompagnai Jasper jusqu'aux ascenseurs.

**\- Merci Bella. On se voit bientôt je suppose.**

**\- Oui, on arrivera bien à se croiser.**

**\- Je n'en doute pas. Bonne soirée.**

**\- Embrasse Alice pour moi.**

**\- Je n'y manquerai pas.**

Je lui souris puis le laissai partir avant d'aller m'asseoir dans le bureau d'Edward. Il leva à peine les yeux de ses papiers pour me regarder mais il me sourit.

**\- Alors avec Jasper ?**

**\- Nous avons une date.**

**\- Quand ?**

**\- Jeudi.**

**\- De cette semaine ?**

**\- Oui.**

**\- Mais ce n'est pas trop tôt ?**

**\- Ce n'est qu'une audience préliminaire. On va exposer le problème, si le juge décide que l'affaire vau****t**** le coup nous iron****s**** au tribunal et sinon, il tranchera en faveur d'un de nous sans avoir besoin d'un jury. Tout se passera bien ma puce. Quand est-ce que je vois cette raclure de directeur pour le Four Season's ?**

**\- Demain matin, ****10h****. Tu es prêt pour la revoir et tout ?**

**\- Oui. Elle ne me fait pas peur. Et elle n'a pas intérêt à chercher les ennuis. J'ai fini dans dix minutes, tu m'attends ?**

**\- Oui. Je vais sortir les dossiers pour demain matin.**

**\- Et ton nez ?**

**\- Il va bien. J'ai un peu mal à la tête mais ça va.**

**\- Tu as pris les cachets de ma mère ?**

**\- Oui.**

**\- Bien.**

**\- En parlant de ta mère comment… elle a pris la nouvelle ?**

**\- Avec surprise, elle ne pensait pas que nous deux… et puis si tôt après Jane, bref. Rassure-toi, ça ne remet pas en cause ce que je ressens pour toi et ce que je veux. Ma mère s'y fera, elle t'aime bien, elle doit apprendre à te connaître comme moi je te connais.**

\- **D'accord. **

**\- Je termine et j'arrive ma chérie. **

**\- Bon, à dans dix minutes patron.**

Il me lança un clin d'œil avant de reporter son attention sur ses papiers. Je préparai les dossiers pour le lendemain, appelai Paul pour l'avertir que nous allions arriver et éteignis tranquillement mon ordinateur. Edward arriva en chemise ouverte de deux boutons, sa veste au bras et sa cravate dépassant de sa poche.

**\- Prête ?**

**\- Oui. Où sont tes lunettes et ton bonnet ?**

**\- T'as un truc avec ça je me trompe ?**

**\- Si j'avoue que ça te donne un air sexy ****tu me crois ?**

**\- Juste un air ?**

**\- Bon ok, tu es carrément sexy avec ton look beau gosse décontracté.**

Il sourit et nous montâmes dans l'ascenseur. Il me prit par la taille tout en embrassant ma tête. Une fois dans la voiture, il m'attira contre lui et nous profitâmes du trajet pour récupérer un peu de notre après-midi. Paul n'essaya même pas de nous faire la conversation. Arrivés devant son immeuble, il reprit ma main et nous entrâmes dans l'ascenseur.

**\- J'ai l'impression de passer ma vie dans, ou à proximité des ascenseurs !**

**\- C'est un peu vrai. Mais on peut faire en sorte que cela devienne agréable.**

**\- Comment ?**

Pour toute réponse il m'embrasa, durement. Je sentis tout de suite son érection contre moi. Nos bouches se battaient l'une contre l'autre, nos gestes étaient précipités, nos respirations haletantes. Edward appuya sur le bouton stop de l'ascenseur. Je n'étais pas contre quelque chose de rapide. La journée avait été une longue et douce torture, nous avions besoin l'un de l'autre.

Edward m'arracha un cri en mordant ma lèvre furieusement. Il releva mes jambes autour de sa taille, retroussant ma jupe sur mes hanches puis il arracha littéralement ma petite culotte. De mes mains pressées, je réussis à faire descendre sa braguette et je sortis son membre de sa prison de tissu. Sans plus de préambule, il me pénétra, nous arrachant un cri de satisfaction.

Ses hanches allaient à la rencontre des miennes, violemment, me déchirant délicieusement. Edward grognait, buttant au fond de moi, me faisant crier à chaque fois. Mon corps vibrait de ses assauts, mon souffle était court, il n'y avait plus que le plaisir que me donnait Edward. Je me moquais d'où nous étions, de mes principes, je ne me concentrais que sur mon désir.

Edward accéléra ses mouvements, mes talons étaient plantés dans ses fesses, l'incitant à y aller plus fort, mes hanches allant à sa rencontre. Il mordilla alors mon oreille, grognant de plaisir. Mon corps se tendit, le plaisir grimpa en flèche pour finalement exploser. Je me cambrai sous l'orgasme presque douloureux tant il était intense. Edward rugit de plaisir juste après moi. Essoufflé, il mit sa tête dans mon cou, m'embrassant du bout des lèvres, tendrement.

Je caressai ses cheveux, profitant de la sensation post-orgasmique. Tout doucement, je redescendis de mon petit nuage, Edward aussi recouvrait ses esprits. Il finit par me lâcher, je rabaissai ma jupe alors qu'il se rajustait lui aussi. Une fois prêts, j'appuyai sur le bouton de l'ascenseur, le sourire aux lèvres. Je me moquais même du fait qu'un couple attendait d'entrer dans la cage de fer et qu'ils nous dévisagèrent avant de se joindre à nous dans l'habitacle. L'homme salua Edward froidement.

**\- Monsieur Cullen.**

**\- Bonsoir monsieur Hatcher, madame Hatcher.**

Edward me prit dans ses bras, les mains croisées sur mon ventre, son torse contre mon dos, ses lèvres pressant contre mes cheveux. Le couple descendit mais l'homme retint les portes pour se tourner vers nous.

**\- La prochaine fois, n'utilis****ez**** pas les parties communes de l'immeuble Cullen ! Un peu de respect****!**

**\- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez... Hatcher ! Maintenant, si vous voulez bien, j'aimerais rentrer chez moi, avec cette panne d'ascenseur, mon côté claustrophobe ****s****'est réveillé. Bonne soirée.**

Le bon monsieur Hatcher s'écarta, laissant les portes se fermer. Quelques secondes après, nous débouchâmes sur le couloir de son Penthouse.

**\- Tu ne t'entends pas avec tes voisins ?**

**\- Sans plus, je ne les vois pas beaucoup. Il a juste suppos****é**** quelque chose et n'a pas apprécié. Je m'en fiche de ce qu'il pense. Et toi ?**

**\- ****Euh****... Bizarrement, je m'en moque aussi. Que fais-tu de moi Edward ?**

**\- Tu n'as pas encore tout vu.**

En passant la porte de chez lui, j'embrassai sa joue. Il me guida jusqu'au salon où il servit de quoi nous rafraîchir, je le remerciai et me laissai tomber sur le canapé, il s'installa à mes côtés.

**\- Bella ? Je pense à un truc... Hum... tu prends la pilule ?**

**\- Oh l'ascenseur ?**

**\- Oui.**

**\- Je prends la pilule.**

**\- Ouf... j'ai oublié de nous protéger, pardon.**

**\- Une faille ****chez**** Monsieur Parfait ?**

**\- Moi ? Monsieur Parfait ?**

**\- Oui, dirigeant d'une entreprise qui marche, riche, beau, sportif, gentil, impliqué dans des œuvres caritatives, qui s'implique dans tout ce qu'il fait. Parfait quoi.**

**\- Je cuisine mal, très mal. Je jure souvent, j'ai des tendances bordéliques, une femme de ménage vient tous les trois jours. Je suis colérique par moment, têtu, j'aime avoir le dernier mot. Quand les choses ou quelqu'un m'ennuient, je l'ignore. Ah, j'aime pas les préservatifs, ça m'irrite et je suis super gourmand !**

Je ris et posai mon verre sur la table basse et me tournai vers lui pour lui faire face.

**\- Je sais cuisiner. T'entendre jurer m'excite, ça te rend sexy, du moment que ce n'est pas envers moi ça me va. Bordélique... je suis pay****ée**** pour organiser ta vie, un peu plus ou un peu moins... Tu es colérique au travail, têtu ok, mais moi aussi. Si un jour tu m'ignores je comprendrai le message et j'aviserai. Nous n'utiliserons plus de préservatif, ****n'abîmons**** pas mon nouveau jouet et pour la gourmandise, je n'avais pas remarqué.**

**\- Ton nouveau jouet ? On en rediscutera. Tes défauts à toi ?**

**\- Oh... tu risques de m'ignorer si je commence.**

**\- J'en connais un.**

**\- Lequel ?**

**\- Tu ne lâches pas prise facilement, tu ne vis pas, tu survis.**

Il avait raison, depuis l'agression j'avais arrêté de vivre, je m'étais mis des barrières, des contraintes. J'avais renoncé à être heureuse parce que je culpabilisais. Oui, je m'étais mise en mode survie. J'étais troublée de voir qu'Edward m'avait si bien percée à jour. Il faut croire que mes ''Je vais bien'' n'étaient pas si convainquant que ça. J'avais baissé la tête, Edward plaça deux doigts sous mon menton et me força à le regarder.

**\- Je vais te rendre heureuse mon ange. On va y arriver.**

**\- ****J'enfreins**** déjà tous mes principes avec toi. Je n'ai même pas honte d'avoir bais****é**** dans un ascenseur.**

**\- Baiser ? Tu dis ce mot ****là toi ?**

**\- C'est ce qu'on a fait non ? Faire l'amour ****c****'est tendre, long, avec des mots doux et des caresses. Dans un ascenseur, sans prendre le temps de se déshabiller et faire ça bestialement, c'est baiser.**

**\- Je suis d'accord. Et après avoir mangé et pris un bain tous les deux, je te ferai l'amour Bella.**

**\- Le programme me plaît.**

**\- Viens, je crois que tu ne connais pas tout l'appartement.**

**\- Non.**

**\- Non quoi ?**

**\- Je ne vien****s**** pas. Je n'ai pas ****envie**** de bouger.**

**\- Ah oui ? Je vais te porter alors !**

Il se leva et me fit basculer sur son épaule. Je ris alors qu'il avançait dans l'appartement en désignant les pièces sans prendre le temps de vraiment me les montrer ou même d'ouvrir les portes.

**\- Ici le salon, là-bas cuisine, cette porte c'est pour accéder au bureau, là c'est une chambre, par là la salle de sport, la bibliothèque est ici... blablabla on s'en fou. Le plus important... ma chambre ! Bienvenue mademoiselle Swan.**

Il me laissa tomber sur le lit, je n'eus même pas le temps de voir la pièce qu'il était déjà accroché à mes lèvres. Notre programme changea. Il me fit l'amour, nous prîmes un long bain dans sa baignoire piscine olympique, nous parlâmes de banalités sans nom et quand l'eau fut froide, il m'autorisa à me servir de sa cuisine. Je préparai un repas simple que nous dégustâmes devant un film, _The Holiday _avec Jude Law entre autre. Épuisée, je m'endormis avant la fin du film. Il avait dû me porter dans son lit car à 3h je me réveillai, en sueur suite à un cauchemar. Il faisait très sombre dans la pièce, personne n'était avec moi dans le lit, je mis quelques secondes avant de recouvrer mes esprits.

**\- Edward ?**

**\- Je suis là.**

Il s'avança vers moi alors que j'allumais une lampe de chevet.

**\- Où étais-tu ?**

**\- Tu as commencé à t'agiter et à crier. J'ai pensé qu'il fallait mieux que tu te réveilles seule dans le lit.**

**\- Oui. Merci... je vais te laisser te rendormir et on... en reparle demain.**

**\- Reste ici. Dors avec moi. Essaye.**

**\- Mais je n'y arrive pas.**

**\- Tu n'es plus seul****e.**** Reste... de toute façon tu n'as rien d'autre à faire.**

**\- C'est vr****ai...**

Il sourit et se remit dans le lit. Ses bras puissants m'encerclèrent et son menton se cala sur mon épaule. Il passa un temps fou à me câliner, à caresser mes bras, mes cheveux... mon souffle imitait le sien, régulier et calme. Il m'intima doucement de fermer les yeux et pour la première fois depuis six mois, je me rendormis après un mauvais rêve.

* * *

**Et voilà...**

**Petite dédicace à Sonia et Rosanne pour le passage dans l'ascenseur. =)**

**Mercredi je devrais mettre en ligne une nouvelle fiction ^^**

**A la semaine prochaine pour celle-ci et à Mercredi pour la nouvelle. **

**Biz**

**Lexi**


	19. Chapter 19

**Bonsoir**

**Voici un nouveau chapitre. **

**Merci à toute pour vos Reviews **

**Merci à Lily pour son aide dans la correction. **

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Ce fut l'odeur du café qui me réveilla ce matin-là. J'ouvris les yeux, surprise de dormir encore alors qu'il était 7h30. Je plissai les yeux à cause de la lumière qui inondait la pièce et me redressai dans le lit pour mettre en place mes esprits. J'étais chez Edward, c'était sa chambre. J'avais passé une soirée incroyable avec lui. Je m'étais réveillée dans la nuit, il m'avait alors convaincue et aidée à me rendormir... et ça avait marché ! Je n'aurais jamais cru que cela soit possible.

Je regardai autour de moi, hier je n'avais même pas eu le temps d'observer la chambre. La pièce était grande, très grande. Sur ma droite il y avait une immense baie vitrée, drapée de voilages blancs très fins, dominant Seattle. La chambre était de couleur taupe claire, seul le mur où était appuyé le lit était d'un taupe légèrement plus foncé. Le lit était assez haut et très large, je pense que l'on pouvait dormir à quatre personnes sans problème dedans. Les draps étaient blancs, les cousins taupe en raccord avec la dominance de la pièce.

Face à moi, il y avait un grand écran plat accroché au mur, une commode laquée noire était installée sous la télé. Un grand miroir était accroché au-dessus de la tête de lit, deux tables de chevet étaient de chaque côté du lit où reposaient deux lampes. Quelques photos sous verre étaient accrochées sur les murs, dont une vue panoramique de Seattle. Près des baies vitrées, deux fauteuils et une petite table basse, où reposaient quelques magazines et un livre, étaient tournés vers l'extérieur, pour profiter de la vue.

Il y avait également trois portes. Curieuse, je me levai pour ouvrir celle près de la télé, je me rendis compte au passage que la commode était en réalité une ingénieuse façon de dissimuler un mini bar. La porte que j'ouvris était un dressing aussi démesuré que le reste de l'appartement. Je ricanai en constatant que seulement un tiers de l'espace était occupé. Je ne m'attardai pas dans la pièce, j'en sortis pour ouvrir la deuxième porte qui se trouvait à gauche du lit.

Il s'agissait de la salle de bain, j'aurais dû m'en douter. Je la connaissais déjà, j'y avais pris un bain la veille, mais nous n'étions pas entrés par la chambre. Grande bien sûr, avec baignoire, jacuzzi et douche à l'italienne qui pouvait accueillir aisément deux personnes. Sans oublier un meuble à deux vasques faisant tout un mur, face à un miroir tout aussi grand que le meuble. Je souris en voyant nos deux serviettes de la veille toujours abandonnées sur le sol. Après un petit tour aux toilettes, je ressortis et m'habillai avec mes vêtements de la veille. Il était déjà 8h.

Après avoir traversé un grand couloir tapissé de photos de famille, je trouvai la cuisine. Edward était assis sur un des tabourets, face à la télé qui diffusait les actualités. Il était en caleçon, sirotant un café que je savais noir, il mangeait également une part de brownie. Je le regardai manger, concentré sur les miettes de son gâteaux tombées sur la table qu'il récoltait du bout de son index pour ensuite le mettre dans sa bouche.

**\- Tu n'en perds vraiment pas une miette !**

Il s'immobilisa, le doigt dans la bouche, pris sur le fait. Il retira lentement son index d'entre ses lèvres pour se tourner vers moi et me sourire.

**\- Des ****personnes**** affamées se battraient pour ****c****es miettes de brownie, alors je ne gâche rien par respect ****envers c****es pauvres gens.**

**\- Je rêve ou je vois un****e ****auréole flotter au****-****dessus de ta tête.**

**\- Je rêve ou tu te fous de moi ?**

**\- Non, tu ne rêves pas.**

Il sourit et descendit de son perchoir pour venir m'embrasser.

**\- Tu as bien dormi ?**

**\- Oui. Merci pour ce que tu as fait cette nuit.**

**\- C'est normal. Je recommencerai chaque nuit sans hésiter.**

**\- Ça ne pourra pas durer comme ça éternellement. Il vau****t**** mieux que chacun dorme chez soi. **

**\- N'importe quoi. Tu sais bien que je t'appellerai pour m'assurer que tu vas bien. Dans les deux cas, je serai réveill****é****... donc...**

**\- Ok, on peut dormir ensemble.**

**\- Bonne décision, cess****e de te poser des limites que tu désires franchir****. Café ?**

**\- Oui. On peut passer chez moi ? Je voudrais me changer.**

**\- Oui bien sûr. J'y avais pensé.**

**\- Et il faut que je m'arrête au ****S****tarbucks.**

**\- Tu es obligée même. Je ne pourrais plus me pass****er**** de cette petite habitude. **

**\- Comment ça ? Les autres ne t'apportaient pas de café ?**

**\- Si mais une tasse de la salle de repos, avec un croissant de la salle de repos. Lors de l'entretien, jamais je n'ai dit que tu devais aller au ****S****tarbucks mais j'adore cette habitude. Chaque matin c'est la surprise. Quelle pâtisserie Bella aura choisie ?**

**\- Je me sens trahi****e****.**

**\- C'est ridicule, c'est parfait pour moi. Je vais prendre une douche et m'habiller, ensuite on va chez toi.**

**\- D'accord.**

Après m'être servi une tasse de café et informée que je pouvais me servir n'importe quoi à manger il me quitta pour se préparer. Vingt minutes plus tard il était prêt et nous descendions pour que Paul nous conduise chez moi. Je priai Edward de bien vouloir m'attendre dans la voiture le temps que je me change. Je ramassai au passage mon courrier que je parcourus rapidement avant d'abandonner les lettres sur le comptoir de ma cuisine. Je mis à manger et à boire pour Brad Pitt puis me dépêchai de changer entièrement de tenue. Une fois prête, je descendis, Paul était parti, Edward attendait sur le trottoir.

**\- Edward ?**

**\- J'ai dit à Paul de partir, ce n'est pas loin à pied et il y a la pause ****S****tarbucks.**

**\- Oui c'est vrai.**

Il prit ma main et nous avançâmes vers le bureau. Plus j'avançai moins je me sentais bien, quelque chose me faisait croire que la journée serait difficile, que tout ne serait pas rose. J'avais un mauvais pressentiment. Il y avait beaucoup de monde au Starbucks ce matin, la queue était gigantesque. Edward grogna en regardant sa montre.

**\- Nous avons quinze minutes d'avance, le bureau est juste en face. Pourquoi tu grognes ?**

**\- Je ne suis pas du genre patient dans ce genre de situation. Ça me fait chier d'attendre des plombes pour un café.**

**\- Un autre défaut ? Et on peut y aller si tu veux.**

**\- Non, non. Ça va. Je peux faire un truc ?**

**\- Quoi ?**

**\- J'aimerais te voir coiffée autrement qu'avec une queue de cheval.**

**\- Tu veux me coiff****er**** ? Sérieusement ?**

**\- Ouais. J'ai une idée, ça ne sera pas long.**

**\- Non, ça ira merci. Ne touche pas à mes cheveux.**

**\- Trouillarde. Je pensais à une tresse. En fait, j'adore quand une femme porte des tresses. Je trouve ça sexy.**

**\- Fétichiste !**

**\- Peut-être bien. Alle****z**** laisse****-****moi essayer.**

**\- Pas ici, pas au milieu d'une queue ****à ****un ****S****tarbucks pour un café.**

**\- Dommage.**

Il mit alors ses mains dans ses poches, regardant droit devant lui. Je trouvais sa proposition et la situation délirante, un type en costume, cadre d'une entreprise faisant une tresse à son assistante en attendant un café. Je me mis à sourire, soudainement curieuse de voir Edward me coiffer dans cet endroit. J'étais également curieuse de voir comment il se débrouillait avec les tresses.

**\- Bon ok, mais si ça ne me plaît pas, je l'enlève.**

**\- Ok. Et ça passera le temps. Merci.**

**\- Ouais, espérons juste que personne ne te prenne en photo, ça pourrait nuire à ta réputation.**

**\- Hum.**

Il défit alors ma queue de cheval, entreprit de passer toute ma tignasse du coté droit de ma tête pour commencer sa tresse. Il était long, je ne sais pas ce qu'il fabriquait. Finalement personne ne fit trop attention à nous, les gens étaient pressés de sortir, ou alors ils regardaient leurs portables, leurs tablettes ou encore lisaient le journal.

**\- Fini !**

Il avait en effet terminé, pile au moment où la serveuse me demandait ce que je commandais. Après lui avoir dit ce que je souhaitais, Edward paya, après tout c'était pour lui, bien qu'il m'ait laissé choisir pour lui. Nous nous dirigeâmes au bout du bar pour attendre le latté. J'en profitai pour regarder ma nouvelle coiffure dans un des miroirs du café. C'était vraiment bien, aucune bosse, aucune irrégularité... en plus c'était une tresse en épis, même moi je ne savais pas les faire. Je croisai le regard satisfait de mon compagnon.

**\- Je n'arrive pas à y croire. Comment en à peine dix minutes tu arrives à faire ça ?**

**\- Ma sœur m'a tout appris. Il suffit d'avoir le coup de main. Tu es très belle, ça te va à la perfection. Je ne regrette pas.**

**\- C'est incroyable. J'adopte le look.**

**\- Content de le savoir. Tu viens ?**

**\- Oui. Il faut que tu m'apprennes.**

**\- Laurel le fera. Elle sera contente de t'enseigner l'art de la tresse en épis.**

**\- Avec plaisir. Mais tu avais quand même l'air idiot à me faire une tresse au beau milieu du ****S****tarbucks.**

**\- Je m'en moque.**

Je souris et nous entrâmes dans l'immeuble de nos bureaux. Edward croisa quelques personnes qu'il connaissait et qu'il salua avant que l'on entre dans l'ascenseur. Il était bondé, je grimaçai, je détestais être trop près des gens. Edward le savait très bien mais il entra quand même dans l'habitacle. Je pris sur moi et entrai à mon tour. Personnellement, j'aurais attendu le prochain. Edward se pencha à mon oreille.

**\- Détends-toi. Tout va bien. Je suis là.**

**\- Ouais.**

**\- Je vais t'enlacer la taille.**

Je le remerciai intérieurement d'avoir annoncé son intention et je réussis même à me détendre quand son bras entoura ma taille. Heureusement que le trajet n'était pas très long, je me dépêchai de sortir une fois à notre étage.

**\- Je peux savoir un truc ? Pourquoi tu as parlé du 11 septembre quand tu es venu****e**** ici pour la première fois ?**

**\- C'est le premier truc qui m'est venu à l'esprit.**

**\- Edward !?**

Il soupira avant de se retourner vers Tanya. Elle arriva avec sa robe trop courte et son décolleté plongeant et une démarche qui se voulait certainement sensuelle et gracieuse... sauf que moi je la voyais comme quelqu'un marchant sur des braises. Elle me considéra un moment avant de reporter son attention sur Edward.

**\- J'aimerais te voir pour parler de New York et j'ai une maquette pour le Four Season's.**

**\- Ok j'arrive. Bella ?**

**\- Réunion à 10h avec Monsieur Wolve pour l'ouverture d'un spa hors de prix.**

**\- C'est noté merci.**

Il me donna sa mallette et je le débarrassai de sa veste. Tanya perdait patience et commença à taper nerveusement du pied, les bras croisés. Edward n'en tint pas compte et poussa même les choses jusqu'à m'embrasser, faisant décrocher la mâchoire de Tanya.

**\- Je fais vite, à tout à l'heure.**

**\- Oui.**

Je lui souris gênée et sans accorder un regard à Tanya, je me dirigeai vers mon bureau. Comme la journée d'hier, nous avions beaucoup de travail, je ne croisais Edward que pour échanger des dossiers ou quelques mots concernant le travail. Lors du déjeuner, il pris son repas en compagnie de son frère dans le bureau de ce dernier. Ils devaient discuter affaires. Pour ma part, j'allai manger dans la salle de repos, j'en profitai pour vérifier mes mails et répondre à un message d'Alice. J'étais en train de terminer ma salade, quand j'entendis un raclement de gorge.

**\- Hum... Bella ?**

Je tournai la tête, Edward flanqué d'Emmett à ses côtés, se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte. Mon premier réflexe fût de regarder l'heure. Je n'étais pas en retard. Puis je me dis que puisque Emmett était au courant de notre relation ce dernier voulait soit me souhaiter la bienvenue dans sa famille, soit il voulait me sermonner sur mon manque de professionnalisme en couchant avec mon boss. Ce qui serait mal venu puisqu'il était lui-même marié à l'avocate du cabinet. Quoi qu'il en soit, les deux garçons n'étaient pas à l'aise. Je me levai pour leur faire face et le sentiment que quelque chose de mauvais allait arriver me saisit. Je l'avais déjà pressenti ce matin.

**\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?**

**\- Tu veux bien venir dans mon bureau ?**

**\- Je suis virée ?**

**\- Quoi ? Non ! Bella, non ! Pourquoi tu penses ça ?**

**\- Quelque chose ne va pas. Je le vois.**

**\- Tu n'es pas virée.**

**\- Alors tu me quittes ? Parce que je suis ton assistante et que ce n'est pas bien qu'on sorte ensemble.**

**\- Non plus.**

Il combla l'espace qui nous séparait en trois enjambées et prit mon visage en coupe, plongeant son regard dans le mien.

**\- Je ne te quitte pas Isabella. Et je ne te vire pas non plus. Crois****-****moi chérie.**

Je l'étudiai un long moment, sondant son regard. Il ne semblait pas me mentir, mais la peur et l'angoisse restaient ancrées dans ses yeux verts.

**\- J'ai fait une bêtise ?**

**\- Non...**

**\- Alors quoi ? Vous me faites peur tous les deux ! Comme si quelque chose de grave était arrivé. Quelqu'un est mort ? Laurel va bien ? Rosalie ? Votre mère ?**

**\- S'il te pla****î****t, viens dans mon bureau.**

Résignée, je hochai la tête. Edward continua de me regarder avant de poser ses lèvres sur les miennes. Son baiser était rassurant, mais il restait tendu. Il caressa ensuite mon visage avant de prendre ma taille et de nous diriger jusqu'à son bureau. Emmett était devant nous, il ouvrit la porte et Edward resserra sa prise autour de ma taille.

Une homme se tenait debout devant les grandes fenêtres du bureau. Il avait les mains dans les poches, le dos voûté, la tête rentrée dans les épaules, comme s'il portait tous les malheurs du monde. Emmett referma la porte derrière nous. Je connaissais cet homme, là devant moi, je savais parfaitement qui il était puisque c'était sans doute l'homme que j'aimais le plus au monde. Ma bouche était sèche, je parlai d'une voix à peine audible.

**\- Papa... ?**

Charlie Swan se retourna, il était pâle, ses yeux étaient cernés comme s'il n'avait pas dormi depuis des jours. Ses cheveux étaient mal coiffés, il arborait un début de barbe d'au moins deux jours, voir trois. Ses vêtements étaient froissés, il devait sans doute les porter depuis deux jours. Il tenta de me sourire mais sans conviction, même si son regard sur moi était tendre. Quoi qu'il ait à m'annoncer, il était tout de même content de me voir.

**\- Bella. Tu es magnifique ma chérie.**

**\- Qu'est-ce que tu... Comment ****es-tu**** entré ?**

Edward se chargea de l'explication.

**\- L'accueil ****a**** appelé Angela, qui m'a ensuite appel****é****, elle n'arrivait pas à t'avoir. J'ai donn****é**** mon accord pour qu'il monte. Assied****s-****toi Bella.**

**\- Non. Papa...**

Un sanglot se forma dans ma gorge. Je savais pourquoi il était là, mais je refusais de l'admettre.

**\- Bella, ma petite fille... il fallait que je vienne... je ne pouvais pas te le dire au téléphone.**

**\- Non...**

**\- Jacob...**

**\- Non ! Tai****s****-toi ! Ne dis rien !**

**\- Je suis désolé ma chérie. Billy ****a**** demandé à ce qu'on le débranche hier matin...**

**\- Arrête !**

**\- Jacob a été déclaré mort à 10h20...**

**\- Je ne veux pas l'entendre ! Arrête !**

**\- Ils l'ont ensuite conduit au blo****c**** pour le prélèvement des organes****…**

Je fermai les yeux, je me bouchai les oreilles, je ne voulais pas savoir, je ne voulais pas affronter ça. Je n'étais pas prête. Je lui criai de se taire mais mon père continua de me raconter qu'il avait pris le premier avion pour me prévenir. Que l'enterrement aurait lieu dans deux jours. Edward me tenait fermement par la taille, m'empêchant de m'effondrer sur le sol. De gros sanglots secouèrent mon corps, la douleur de cette réalité était insupportable. Jacob Black, mon ex-mari, mon meilleur ami était mort, dépouillé de ses organes. Son cœur, celui qui m'avait aimé si fort était désormais à un autre.

Mon père s'approcha de moi, prenant le relais d'Edward, ce dernier s'écarta pour je ne sais quel coin de la pièce. L'étreinte de mon père était forte, il me soutenait, me serrant contre lui. Après l'agression il avait était mon roc, je m'étais accrochée à lui, il m'avait maintenu la tête hors de l'eau, empêchée de faire des bêtises, il m'avait veillée lors de mes cauchemars ou moments de profonde déprime. Je savais que cette fois encore, je pouvais compter sur lui.

Je me laissai aller, pleurant toutes les larmes de mon corps. J'étais en colère, malheureuse et révoltée. La vie ne lui avait pas donné de seconde chance, il était mort pour moi, il ne reviendrait jamais. Durant son coma, j'avais espéré qu'il se réveille, ce matin encore je pensais qu'il se remettrait de tout ça. Mais ce matin, Jacob m'avait déjà quittée. Tout espoir était vain.

Mon corps me faisait mal, mon âme était déchirée, mon cœur broyé. Mes poumons étaient comme incapables de se remplir d'air. Ma tête était sur le point d'exploser, mes jambes ne me soutenaient plus, des crampes se firent sentir dans mes muscles. Toutes forces me quittaient, mais les larmes ne cessèrent de rouler sur mes joues, brouillant ma vue. Ma gorge était irritée à cause de mes sanglots incessants. Je n'entendais rien, il n'y avait que moi et ma souffrance.

Je finis néanmoins par m'arrêter, uniquement parce que j'étais vidée. Je n'avais plus de larme, comme si mon corps était totalement desséché. Ma gorge me brûlait au moindre effort, mes jambes et mes bras semblèrent refuser de répondre lorsque je voulus bouger. J'étais installée sur un des canapés du bureau d'Edward. Mon regard était fixé sur le sol, je ne clignais même pas des yeux. Par moment, mon corps vibrait sous l'effet d'un spasme silencieux mais douloureux.

Je savais mon père à côté de moi. Une de ses mains frottait mon dos, l'autre tenait ma propre main. Il parlait avec Edward, mais leur voix semblaient être loin, très loin de moi, je les entendais à peine. Je compris qu'Emmett était toujours là, ainsi qu'Esmée. Que savaient-ils au juste ? Que leur avait dit Edward ? Je m'en moquais. Il y avait même Jasper, là j'étais intriguée. Puis je me souvins qu'il avait rendez-vous avec Edward.

**\- Bella ?**

Lentement, je tournai la tête vers mon père.

**\- Je veux rentrer papa...**

**\- Nous allons alle****r ****chez toi oui.**

Edward se glissa alors jusqu'à moi. Prenant dans la sienne ma main libre. Mes yeux se posèrent sur lui, sans vraiment le voir.

**\- Paul vous attends en bas. Il va vous ramener. Je passerai chez toi après le travail. Tu as bien sûr autant de temps que tu veux. Tu reviendras quand tu sera prête.**

**\- Je... je démissionne Edward.**

**\- Quoi ? Bella... ?**

Je me tournai de nouveau vers mon père.

\- **Je veux rentrer en Floride. Je veux rentrer chez nous... je l'ai abandonné. Je ne me suis pas battue pour lui. Il faut que je me batte pour sauver ce qu'il me reste de lui. Je ne veux pas qu'il pense que je l'ai laiss****é ****tomber. Je ne veux plus être ici. Papa ramène****-****moi à la maison. S'il te plaît.**

**\- Bella... tu as un travail, un petit****-****ami, une nouvelle vie ici. Tu ne peux pas tout plaquer pour quelqu'un qui n'est plus là. Jacob n'aurait pas voulu ça. Edward, elle ne le pense pas...**

**\- Bella, tu es sous le choc...**

**\- Je ne suis pas la fille qu'il te faut. Je te rendrai malheureux. Je suis froide et antipathique. Je ne vaux pas la peine.**

**\- Tu en vaux la peine Bella. Tu es quelqu'un de merveilleux, tu le sais. Et tu es en colère, blessée... tu es sous le choc et je sais que demain tu regretteras ce que tu viens de dire. Tu le regrettes même peut-être déjà. Rentre chez toi Bella. Va en Floride si tu veux. Prends le temps qu'il faut mais sache que je t'attendrai.**

Il avait raison. Je regrettais déjà mes paroles. Je n'avais pas réfléchi. Je ne voulais pas le quitter, même si je pleurais Jacob, j'étais en train de tomber amoureuse d'Edward. Je me détestais de ressentir ça. Depuis New York j'étais heureuse grâce à lui et je me sentais coupable de l'être. Je crois qu'il l'avait compris. Je me jetai alors dans ses bras, le serrant fort contre moi. Il embrassa ma tempe et chuchota.

**\- Je suis amoureux de toi Bella. Je ne te laisserai pas t'enfuir aussi facilement. Va à l'enterrement de Jacob et reviens-moi.**

**\- Je me sens coupable.**

**\- Tu ne dois pas. Nous en parlerons plus tard. Ok ?**

**\- Attends-moi.**

**\- Je serai là. Va-y. Je vais vous réser****ver**** deux places sur le premier vol, je t'envoie les billets électroniques sur ton portable. Paul est à ta disposition.**

**\- Merci.**

Il m'aida à me lever, mon père prit mes affaires. Emmett me fit un sourire chaleureux et Esmée avait ses mains posées sur son cœur, elle me regarda avec compassion. Je me tournai alors vers Jasper.

**\- Est-ce que je peux te laisser une clef de chez moi ? Il faut s'occuper de mon chat.**

**\- Oui, on s'en occupera. Je suis désolé Isabella.**

**\- Merci.**

Je pris une profonde inspiration avant de sortir du bureau. Edward me tenait par la taille, ma main serrait celle de mon père. Quelques têtes se tournèrent vers nous, mais personne ne fit la moindre remarque. Nous étions seuls dans l'ascenseur, mais personne ne parla. Edward continua de nous escorter jusqu'à la voiture. Paul sortit du véhicule pour ouvrir la portière.

**\- Paul, conduisez Bella et son père jusqu'à chez elle. Vous le****s emmenerez**** ensuite à l'aéroport.**

**\- Bien monsieur.**

Edward se tourna alors vers mon père et lui tendit la main.

**\- N'hésitez pas à m'appeler si vous avez besoin de quelque chose.**

**\- Je devrais m'en sortir. Mais merci de votre aide.**

**\- Je vous en prie.**

Mon père se glissa alors sur la banquette de la voiture et Edward me reprit dans ses bras, je me laissais faire.

**\- Appelle-moi si besoin.**

**\- Je t'appelle en arrivant. Je regrette d'avoir paniqué là****-****haut. Je ne démissionne plus et je ne veux pas te quitter.**

**\- Je sais. Je ne te laisserai pas faire de toute façon.**

**\- Merci pour tout.**

**\- Tien****s-****moi au courant.**

**\- Promis.**

Je me hissai sur la pointe des pieds pour atteindre ses lèvres. Il me rendit mon baiser puis je m'installai aux côtés de mon père. Paul était déjà derrière le volant, ce fut Edward qui claqua la porte. Paul démarra et prit la route jusqu'à chez moi. Mon père n'eut pas le temps de me parler car en quelques minutes, nous étions devant mon immeuble. Sans un mot, il me suivit. J'imaginai autrement la première visite de mon père chez moi. Sans surprise mon chat réclama des câlins, je le pris dans mes bras.

**\- Je vais me préparer une valise papa. I boire et à manger, ser****s-****toi.**

**\- Merci. Mais ça va. Je t'attends. C'est mignon chez toi.**

**\- Il n'y a aucune déco...**

**\- Et alors ? J'aime bien quand même.**

**\- Merci. Je fais vite.**

J'allai dans ma chambre pour me changer et prendre quelque affaires. J'avais laissé beaucoup de vêtements en Floride, j'aurais tout ce qu'il fallait là-bas. Je mis le double de ma clef dans une enveloppe que je laisserai dans la boite aux lettres d'Alice et Jasper en descendant. Mon père avait fait le tour de l'appartement, attentant patiemment que je sois prête.

Paul nous conduisit ensuite jusqu'à l'aéroport, Edward m'avait envoyé des billets pour un vol dans 1h. Je remerciai notre chauffeur avant de rejoindre les portes d'embarquement, tout se passa rapidement. Une fois installée dans l'avion je fermai les yeux, j'étais épuisée. J'avais besoin de remettre de l'ordre dans mes pensées.

Jacob était mort. Pile au moment où je commençais à être heureuse, où ma vie reprenait un sens. J'avais perdu la personne la plus importante de ma vie. Je ne pourrais probablement pas assister à ses funérailles, Billy me l'avait déjà interdit, mais je devais essayer d'y assister, de près ou de loin il fallait que je lui dise au revoir.

**\- Bella ?**

**\- Oui ?**

Je tournai la tête vers mon père. Il avait l'air inquiet, il se faisait du souci pour moi. D'un geste réconfortant, je posai ma main sur la sienne.

**\- Alors comme ça... Toi et ton patron...?**

**\- Euh... oui. C'est assez nouveau. Je ne voulais pas, mais il m'a séduite. Il m'a écoutée, il m'a soutenue**** et ****réconfortée. J'ai appris le connaître, il a appris à**** en faire autant****, il connait mon histoire.**

**\- Tu es amoureuse ?**

**\- Je ne sais pas. Mais je suis bien avec lui. Il a réussi à me faire rire, je suis à l'aise ****en sa présence****. Je me sen****s**** bien, en sécurité. Papa... j'avais presque même oublié Jacob quand j'étais avec lui. Je suis un monstre ?**

**\- Non, bien sûr que non. Tu es divorcée Bella, tu as le droit de rencontrer quelqu'un d'autre et d'être heureuse. C'est pour ça que tu as paniqué tout à l'heure ?**

**\- Je pense. Je m'en suis voulu d'avoir ét****é**** heureuse depuis quelques jours. Depuis l'agression, je m'interdi****s**** de me sentir bien parce que je me sens responsable de ce qui est arrivé. Edward m'a fait oublier tout ça. Tu sais qu'il ****m'appelle**** la nuit, à 3h, pour savoir comment j****e vai****s**** ?**** Il me tient dans ses bras quand je me réveille. La nuit dernière j'ai même dormi jusqu'à ****7h30**** !**

**\- Mais ?**

**\- Je ne sais pas. Apprendre la mort de Jacob me brise le cœur, je suis en colère, il est parti loin de moi. Mais... je sais qu'Edward est là, je ne suis plus seule.**

**\- Tu sais, je l'ai vu te regarder quand tu pleurais dans mes bras. J'ai vu son air inquiet et j'ai vu beaucoup de tendresse dans son regard. Il tient à toi, c'est évident ma chérie. Ta mère va l'adorer.**

**\- Pourquoi ?**

**\- C'est un beau garçon, ça suffira pour qu'elle l'apprécie.**

**\- Tu devais être encore plus beau qu'Edward pour qu'elle t'épouse.**

**\- Je le suis encore.**

**\- Oui c'est vrai.**

Je souris amusée et posai ma tête sur son épaule, il passa un bras autour de moi et me serra contre lui. Je fermai les yeux, partagée par mes sentiments. Triste, affligée et en colère d'un coté mais heureuse, sereine et pleine d'espoir de l'autre. Je me sentais aussi coupable, coupable de ne pas ressentir que de la peine. J'espère que Jacob ne m'en voudra pas.

* * *

**Et voilà...**

**Alors ? Jacob ? **

**A mercredi pour celle qui suivent "Amy et Elena" **

**A la semaine prochaine pour les autres. **

**Biz**


	20. Chapter 20

**Bonsoir**

**Et voici un nouveau chapitre ! **

**Merci à tout le monde pour les review**

**J'essaye de toujours répondre à celle qui ont un compte et je regrette de ne pas pouvoir le faire à celle qui n'en ont pas mais je vous remercie quand même énormément. **

**Je me dois aussi de remercier LilyRose pour sa correction.**

**Bonne lecture. **

* * *

Mercredi matin, je me levai légèrement groggy, je ne me sentais pas d'humeur à affronter la journée, encore moins celle de demain. J'étais arrivée chez mes parents la veille en soirée. Revenir ici me faisait bizarre, comme si je revenais en arrière. Bien sûr, j'avais retrouvé mon père et ma mère, j'étais contente de les voir, ils m'avaient terriblement manqué. J'avais passé une heure ou deux à écouter maman et ses potins, puis mon papa l'avait lancée sur le sujet '' Edward '' elle m'avait alors bombardé de questions et avait passé le reste de la soirée à regarder des photos de lui sur le net.

La laissant en admiration devant mon petit-ami, j'étais montée me coucher. Pendant des heures, j'avais tourné et viré dans mon lit mais hélas le sommeil n'était pas venu et à trois heures mon téléphone avait sonné. Edward m'avait appelée, il avait même pensé au décalage horaire, il n'était que minuit chez lui. Nous avions alors parlé, beaucoup de moi et de ce que je ressentais, il m'avait écoutée et rassurée. Nous étions restés au téléphone pendant presque deux heures et dès que j'avais raccroché je m'étais endormie, sereine.

Je me levai donc, à 10h, une grande première. Je m'habillai d'un short et d'un débardeur avant d'enfiler mes tongs. Il faisait une chaleur écrasante ici. L'enterrement de Jacob n'avait lieu que demain matin, je n'avais toujours pas l'autorisation d'y assister. De toute façon, j'irais quand même, quitte à observer la cérémonie de loin, je serais présente pour Jacob. En descendant dans la cuisine, je trouvai mon père occupé à lire son journal. Ma mère était sur la terrasse à montrer la photo d'Edward à la voisine par-dessus la haie du jardin.

**\- Bonjour papa.**

**\- B'jour ma chérie.**

**\- Qu'est-ce que fait maman ?**

**\- Elle montre ton nouveau petit****-****copain aux voisin****s.**

**\- N'importe quoi... elle n'a ****qu'à ****imprimer des petites affiches et les placarder dans le quartier avec écrit " Voici le petit****-****ami de ma fille !''**

**\- Parle moins fort, elle pourrait t'entendre.**

Il me fit un clin d'œil par-dessus son journal, ce qui me fit sourire. Ma mère était capable de faire ces affiches. Je ne lui en voulais pas, elle était heureuse pour moi, elle s'enthousiasmait. Je sais qu'elle ne pensait pas à mal. Je me servis une tasse de café et pris un beignet que je pointai vers mon père.

**\- C'est pas trop gras pour toi ça papa ?**

**\- C'est ta mère qui les achète... si je ne l'aid****ais**** pas à finir la boite, ils finirai****ent ****rassis**** et nous serions obligé de les jeter. Avoue que ce serait une perte d'argent et je me sentirais coupable de jet****er ****de la nourriture alors que certains ont faim.**

**\- Oh papa... tu as les même****s réflexions qu'Edward ! Je**** crois qu'il faut que le pape ****vous ****canonise.**

**\- J'y pense, j'y pense.**

**\- Sérieusement, tu fais attention à ton cœur et ton cholestérol hein ? Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose.**

Il posa son journal, le repliant sur ses genoux tout en se tournant vers moi. Il prit ma main dans les siennes.

**\- Je fais attention à ma santé, je te le jure.**

**\- D'accord. Je dirai à maman de ne plus acheter ce genre de chose quand même.**

**\- Bella, elle les a achetés ce matin, pour toi et te faire plaisir. Et je ne suis pas en danger, j'ai le droit de me faire plaisir. Tu veux que je ne me nourrisse que de salade verte ?**

**\- Oui, pourquoi pas.**

**\- Désolé ma fille, mais je ne suis pas une tortue ! Arrête de t'en faire, c'est toi que tu vas te rendre malade à t'inquiéter autant.**

**\- C'est parce que je t'aime papa.**

**\- Moi aussi ma Bellanounette !**

**\- Oh non ! Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, par pitié, je n'ai plus quatre ans.**

**\- Mais j'aime tellement t'embêter avec ça.**

**\- Jacob le faisait aussi. Ça me mettait hors de moi quand ça venait de lui. Avec toi ça serait presque... mignon !**

**\- Tu vois !**

**\- J'ai dit presque, ça n'en reste pas moins agaçant et je râle par principe.**

Il rit et tapota le dos de ma main avant de reprendre son journal. Ma mère arriva à son tour dans la cuisine, elle vint s'asseoir autour de la table ronde de la cuisine, prenant la chaise libre à mes côté et face à mon père. Je vis tout de suite qu'elle était énervée. Je terminai mon café avant de lui parler.

**\- Je pète ****les dents ****de**** qui pour avoir critiqué Edward ?**

**\- Comment tu le sais ?**

**\- Je te connais, tu as dû pass****er**** la matinée à montrer Edward sur ton téléphone et à raconter qu'il était mon ****riche ****petit****-****ami et mon patron. Qui ****a**** dit du mal de lui ?**

**\- Cette idiote de Jocelyne !**

**\- La voisine d'à côté ? Elle a dit quoi ?**

**\- Qu'un homme comme lui ne cherche pas une relation stable, qu'il a sûrement fait de la chirurgie pour avoir le physique et le visage qu'il a. Et qu'il y a forcément un vi****ce**** caché, du genre '' prédateur sexuel '' !**

J'éclatai de rire. C'était complètement absurde. Si elle savait qu'Edward avait été l'homme le plus frustré sexuellement pendant 2 ans avec Jane. Et puis oui, il était beau mais c'était 100% naturel, quand à la relation stable, il n'était pas question de mariage et de vie de famille à ce stade de notre histoire. Je me levai et embrassai la joue de ma mère.

**\- Edward est quelqu'un de parfaitement normal, son casier est vierge, papa ****a**** déjà d****û**** le vérifi****er****, je me trompe ?**

L'intéressé releva le journal pour cacher entièrement son visage derrière le papier avant de marmonner sa réponse.

**\- Ouais... Rien à dire.**

**\- Tu vois maman. Donc rassure****-****toi de ce côté****-****là. Il est extrêmement beau naturellement, il fa****i****t beaucoup de sport c'est vrai mais ce n'est pas trois muscles en plus ou en moins qui feront qu'il est beau ou pas. Zéro chirurgie. En plus il ****a**** une peur bleue des aiguilles, autant que moi des clowns, je le vois donc mal sur une table à se faire charcut****er**** ou injecter des trucs. Quand à la stabilité de notre relation, aucune promesse n'est faite, ça ne fait même pas une semaine que nous sommes ensemble.**

**\- Elle a donc tout faux ! C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait ! Elle di****t**** ça juste pour me contrarier, elle est jalouse ! Pourtant quand elle a mari****é**** sa fille avec son hideux banquier, j'ai ét****é**** charmante !**

**\- Je n'en doute pas maman. Edward ****a**** des défauts oui, j'en connais quelque****s-****uns, j'en découvrirai d'autre mais la voisine di****t**** n'importe quoi. Et si nous allions au parc pique-niquer ?**

**\- Très bonne idée chérie ! Je me suis acheté un nouveau panier pique-nique absolument adorable mais qui n'a jamais servi encore ! Charlie, mon chéri, va lire dans le salon, j'ai besoin de place pour tout préparer !**

**\- D'accord, d'accord.**

Il se leva mollement alors que ma mère était en hyperactivité. Elle prit quand même le temps de s'arrêter pour recevoir le baiser que mon père lui offrait avant de quitter la cuisine. Je débarrassai la table du petit-déjeuner avant de remonter dans ma chambre. Je consultai mes mails professionnels et transmis à Edward les plus importants. Je fis un tour sur ma session personnelle avant de lire mes messages reçus sur mon téléphone. Alice m'en avait envoyé trois pour savoir comment j'allais. Je lui répondis que j'allais bien, je la remerciais pour Brad Pitt, il allait me détester pour de bon à mon retour, je demandais de ses nouvelles à elle avant de partir en quête de lunettes de soleil. Je crois que ma seule et unique paire était restée à Seattle. J'aurais juré en avoir laissé une ici...

**\- Bella ? Quelqu'un pour toi en bas !**

Durant ma fouille archéologique, j'avais entendu sonner mais je n'avais pas fait plus attention que ça. Mon père m'avait appelée du bas des escaliers. Intriguée, j'abandonnai mes recherches. J'étais curieuse certes mais légèrement inquiète. Qui ça pouvait-être ? J'espérai que maman n'avait pas appelé la voisine pour que je lui explique de vive voix la vérité sur Edward. Où alors c'était mon avocate... Oh mon Dieu, peut-être que ça avait un douloureux rapport avec Jacob. Mon angoisse prit le dessus sur ma curiosité. Je ne voulais plus du tout voir cette personne. Trop tard, j'étais déjà en bas. J'entendis ma mère glousser, à moins que ce soit un sanglot, je l'ignore. Prudemment j'entrai dans le salon.

**\- Edward ?!**

Qu'est-ce qu'il fichait ici ? J'étais complètement surprise de sa présence ici, choquée même. Il portait un simple bermuda noir, ses tennis Addidas noires, un t-shirt blanc, ses lunettes de soleil étaient accrochées au col de son t-shirt, il avait à la main sa casquette. À ses pieds gisait un sac de voyage. Il était venu pour moi ? Il s'était tourné vers moi et affichait un sourire méfiant. La surprise passée, je me jetai contre lui pour l'étreindre. Il avait compris tout seul que j'avais besoin de lui. Il m'avait manqué et j'avais tellement désiré sa présence cette nuit.

**\- Bella...**

**\- Pourquoi tu es là ?**

Je devais tout de même m'assurer de ses motivations, c'était mon côté prudent.

**\- Même si tu ne l'as pas formulé clairement hier soir au téléphone, j'ai compris que tu voulais que je sois là. Quand on ****a**** raccroché, j'ai pris un b****illet**** d****'avion ****et me voilà. Tu ne m'en veux pas ?**

**\- Non ! Au contraire. Merci.**

**\- De rien, j'avais peur de paraître envahissant.**

**\- Mais le ****travail**** ?**

**\- Je vais travailler à distance Et je ne reste pas longtemps. Quand... quand les funérailles seront passées, je rentrerai à Seattle. Je tenais juste à être avec toi pour ce jour****-****là.**

**\- T'es vraiment chiant !**

**\- Quoi ?**

**\- Isabella enfin !**

Ma mère me regardait avec des yeux ronds, Edward me regardait amusé, comprenant que je n'étais pas sérieuse. Je m'expliquai malgré tout.

**\- T'es vraiment pénible à être monsieur Parfait !**

**\- Je croyais qu****e nous avions**** réglé cette histoire de monsieur Parfait mademoiselle Swan ! Je peux partir.**

**\- Non, tu es là, alors assumez vos actes monsieur Cullen !**

Il m'embrassa chastement, probablement intimidé d'être devant mes parents. Je me retournai alors vers eux, tenant Edward par la main.

**\- Papa tu connais déjà ****Edward. Maman, je te présente Edward Cullen mon patron, Edward voici ma mère, Renée.**

**\- Je suis aussi accessoirement le petit****-****ami de votre fille. Mais je suppose que ce n'est qu'un détail.**

J'avais fait exprès de le présenter comme mon patron, juste pour voir sa réaction, sa réflexion me fit sourire c'est ce que j'attendais de lui. Je savais qu'il n'en serait pas vexé. Ma mère brûlait de lui poser des millions de questions je le voyais à ses yeux brillant d'excitation. Je décidai de laisser un peu de temps à Edward.

\- **Nous allions pique****-****niquer. Tu nous accompagnes ou tu préfères aller à ton hôtel poser tes affaires ?**

**\- J'ai l'impression que la Floride te va mieux que Seattle. Tu t'essayes ****à**** l'humour**** ? ****Monsieur et madame Swan... Puis-je bénéficier de votre hospitalité pour cette nuit ?**

**\- Bien sûr et appele****z-****moi Renée, et mon mari ****Charlie. Vous êtes dans la famille après tout. Le pique****-****nique est bientôt prêt. Ne ****traînez**** pas.**

**\- Merci beaucoup.**

Il se pencha pour prendre son sac qu'il mit sur son épaule et me suivit jusqu'à ma chambre. Il laissa tomber son bagage sur mon lit, il attrapa ma taille et nous allongea sur le matelas. Immédiatement nos lèvres se soudèrent pour un baiser beaucoup moins chaste que devant mes parents. Il remonta une de mes jambes sur sa hanche et caressa ma cuisse. Il finit par mettre un terme à notre baiser mais il posa son front contre le mien.

**\- Tu vas bien Bella ?**

**\- Oui. Je suis contente que tu sois là. Je pense que c'est ce que je voulais dans le fond. Mais tu me fai****s ****peur.**

**\- Pourquoi ?**

**\- Je suis quelqu'un de très solitaire et tu es en train de me rendre dépendante. J'ai la sensation que je ne pourrai plus me passer de toi, j'ai besoin de toi Edward. Depuis que je travaille pour toi, je ne vais au bureau que parce que je sais que tu seras là, j'attends ça avec impatience chaque matin. Et là, Jacob est mort et je suis heureuse d'être dans tes bras.**

**\- Je te l'ai dit hier soir, ça ne fait pas de toi quelqu'un de mauvais tu le sais ? Tu es triste pour Jacob, je le sais. Mais ce n'est pas parce qu'il est mort que ta vie s'arrête.**

**\- C'est vrai. J'ai quand même peur pour demain.**

**\- C'est normal et je serai là pour te soutenir.**

**\- Merci.**

**\- Allez vien****s****, nous devrions descendre.**

**\- Je te préviens, ma mère va te bombarder de questions. Elle a montré ****ta photo ****à tout le quartier, elle ****s****'est même vexée parce que la voisine pense que tu ne veux pas de relation stable avec moi, que tu doi****s ****avoir un casier en tant que prédateur sex****u****el et que tu fais de la chirurgie.**

**\- Merde comment elle a su ?**

**\- Trouillard comme tu es devant les aiguilles, j'en doute.**

**\- Je regrette que tu es vu ce moment de faiblesse.**

Je souris et me relevai, au passage je pris ses lunettes de soleil posées sur le lit, je les mis et constatai qu'elles m'allaient plutôt bien.

**\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?**

**\- J'ai oublié les miennes à Seattle, j'en ai pas ici. Je prends les tiennes.**

**\- Va-y, j'ai pris deux autres paires.**

**\- Moi qui pensais que tu allais râler.**

**\- C'est pas mon genre.**

Il fouilla dans son sac pour en sortir une deuxième paire, il les mit sur son nez, vissa sa casquette à l'envers et nous descendîmes dans le salon. Mon père s'apprêtait à venir nous chercher, timing parfait. Le parc où nous avions nos habitudes n'était pas loin de la maison, Edward avait délesté ma mère de son nouveau panier pique-nique pour le trajet. À peine installés sur la nappe posée sur l'herbe et le repas servi, maman se mit en mode grande inquisitrice.

**\- Alors Edward, Bella m'a dit que vous étiez fondateur du cabinet dans lequel elle travaille mais aussi d'un centre pour les enfants et adolescents atteints de trisomie 21 ?**

**\- Oui. C'est juste. Quand Emmett, mon frère, et moi avons eu nos diplômes, nous avons décid****é**** de monter une affaire avec notre mère. Ensuite, depuis tout petit j'ai entendu ma mère dire qu'il fallait aider ceux dans le besoin. Ma sœur est trisomique, pour moi ça a été une évidence d'aider les jeunes comme elle à s'insérer dans notre société.**

**\- Oh je suis désolée pour votre sœur. Comment s'appelle****-****t-elle ?**

**\- Laurel, elle a ****14 ans****. Ne soyez pas désolée, elle est plus forte que n'importe qui, son handicap n'est pas une fatalité, c'est une force.**

**\- Tu la connais Bella ?**

**\- Oui, elle est magnifique et adorable. En plus c'est une excellente pâtissière au grand désespoir des hanches d'Edward.**

L'intéressé tourna la tête vers moi, me regardant par-dessus ses lunettes noires. Je lançai un sourire innocent alors que ma mère pouffait discrètement et que mon père cachait son sourire en buvant une gorgée de sa bière. Maman reprit.

\- **Vous avez l'air d'être sportif, je me trompe ?**

**\- Non, je pratique beaucoup de sport pour lutter contre mes hanches agressées par les pâtisseries de ma sœur et celle que mon assistante m'apporte chaque matin.**

**\- Hum, tu devrais la virer si elle t'engraisse.**

**\- Non, c'est la meilleure que j'ai jamais eu. Efficace, réactive, intelligente, pertinente, d'un sang froid exceptionnel et très loyale. Elle l'a prouvé plus d'une fois.**

Je me sentis rougir et préférai me concentrer sur ma salade de pâtes plutôt que de répondre ou de le regarder.

**\- Isabella a raison, vous semblez parfait.**

**\- Je vous assure que je suis loin de l'être, mais si je vous disais mes défauts, vous me chasseriez de chez vous et de la vie de votre fille.**

**\- Oh, je pense que ce ne sont que des détails, votre casier judiciaire est vierge, c'est rassurant !**

**\- Renée !**

Voilà, elle parlait trop. Je laissai un soupire m'échapper avant de me tourner vers Edward.

**\- Depuis l'agression, papa ****a**** tendance à prendre quelques infos sur les personnes qui entrent dans ma vie. Il a... regardé ton casier dans le seul but de s'assurer que tu es fréquentable. Je suis désolée, c'est assez intrusif comme méthode.**

**\- Je comprends, c'est pour te protéger. Je serais capable de faire pareil pour ma sœur.**

**\- Ce n'est pas très légal.**

**\- Tout va bien, je n'ai rien à cach****er****. J'ai fumé de l'herbe une fois ou deux pendant mes études, j'ai pris pas mal de cuites mais mes excès s'arrêtent là.**

Ma mère sourit, elle me faisait peur, elle avait un air qui voulait dire qu'elle était sur le point de révéler quelque chose de gênant.

**\- Bella a cuisiné un gâteau au cannabis une fois. Jacob avait lâché le morceau alors qu'il avait un peu trop bu lors d'un Noël. **

**\- Maman...**

Edward éclata de rire quand maman raconta l'histoire, m'enfonçant dans ma honte. Oui j'avais fait ça, mais c'est Jacob qui avait ramené le cannabis je ne sais plus trop comment d'ailleurs. Je m'étais trompée dans les doses, j'avais mis beaucoup trop de cannabis dans ce gâteau et nous avions plané comme des dingues durant toute la nuit. Je ne me souviens pas bien de ce que nous avions fait mais Jacob avait gagné un tatouage ridicule sur son épaule droite : un cœur transpercé d'une flèche avec écrit maman dedans, je pouvais assurer qu'il avait regretté, on avait dû trouver un moyen de le modifier. Moi je m'étais fait percer le nez, piercing désormais oublié, on ne voyait même plus la cicatrice, j'avais dû porter ça à peine cinq heures. Pour couronner le tout, nous nous étions réveillés nus sur la plage. Heureusement personne ne nous avait vus, il était 6h lorsque l'eau avait touché mes pieds et réveillée. Finalement c'était un bon souvenir avec du recul.

**\- Wah, je n'aurais jamais cru ça de toi !**

**\- Hum... mon côté iceberg peut-être. Vous avez fini de rire ?**

**\- Oh Bella. Tu verras, ma famille ne manquera pas de te raconter des trucs gênants à mon sujet.**

**\- Isabella ne connait pas votre famille ?**

Merci papa pour le changement de sujet, je lui lançai un regard rempli de reconnaissance.

**\- Si, mais nous ne sommes ensemble que depuis cinq jours. Bella a fréquenté ma famille dans le cadre professionnel uniquement, elle n'a pas eu l'occasion encore de les côtoyer lors d'un dimanche en famille. Les histoires ne manquent pas.**

**\- J'ai soudainement ****envie**** de les connaître.**

Il sourit et passa sa main dans mon dos. Maman reprit.

**\- Bella m'a dit que vous aviez peur des piqûres.**

Je souris intérieurement, c'était une petite vengeance. Il me glissa un regard en coin, gêné à son tour.

**\- J'ai dû te défendre devant la voisine, je te l'ai dit.**

**\- Oui. J'ai peur des aiguilles oui. Mon frère prenait les seringues, de mon père médecin pour jouer aux fléchette****s**** sur moi. Il n'enlevait jamais le plastique qui cachait l'aiguille mais un jour c'est arrivé et j'en ai reçu une dans le ventre. J'avais cinq ans, lui sept. **

**\- Oh mon Dieu c'est affreux. Il a été puni j'espère ?! Quelle idée !**

**\- Il a encore la trace de la main de ma mère sur la joue.**

Moi aussi j'avais été horrifiée par cette histoire. Le repas continua ainsi, être interrogé de la sorte ne sembla pas perturber Edward plus que ça. De retour à la maison, nous nous mîmes sur la terrasse à l'ombre pour travailler. Il avait une vidéo conférence avec Emmett, puis une autre avec un client déjà habitué du cabinet. Comme j'étais avec lui et que je n'avais rien de mieux à faire je m'étais proposé de l'assister. L'entretien avec Emmett fût rapide, ils allèrent à l'essentiel, sans perdre de temps avec les blablas ne concernant pas le travail. Nous avions encore dix minutes avant la prochaine vidéo conférence.

**\- Oh Bella, je ne t'ai pas dis mais nous avons sig****né****, enfin, avec le Four Season's, ils ont accepté l'accord.**

**\- Bonne nouvelle ! Avec quelles conditions ?**

**\- Sur les ****13 ****suites, on en fait ****7**** cette année, et sur les 147 chambres, ils en commandent ****60****. On a signé un contrat d'exclusivité comme tu l'as suggéré, mais on a réussi à négocier une hausse probable des tarifs pour le reste ****des suites et chambres pouvant aller jusqu'à**** 10%****. Bien sûr, nous nous engageons à tout faire pour que les prix n'augmente****nt**** pas.**

**\- Et les avantages pour nous ?**

**\- Au lieu d'avoir un énorme chantier d'un coup, nous en avons deux gros. Du point de vue des investisseurs et des fournisseurs et pour notre action en bourse c'est mieux pour nous. De plus nous estimons le chantier d'une durée de 4 ans. Donc du boulot assuré pour nos ouvriers.**

**\- 4 ans ? C'est énorme !**

**\- Ouais, mais l'hôtel ne ferme pas. On va étaler les rénovations sur plusieurs mois pour ne pas trop réduire le nombre de chambres disponibles. Il y aura aussi une pause entre les deux chantiers.**

**\- Ok et côté boursier tu di****s que c'est mieux**** ?**

**\- Nos actions devraient grimper en flèche et on va toucher un gros pourcentage ****là-dessus****. L'un dans l'autre, nous sommes gagnants même sans augmenter les prix des travaux pour la deuxième partie du chantier. On les a baisés si tu préfères.**

**\- Non, je ne préfère pas. J'avais compris avant ta grossièreté.**

**\- Tu as utilisé ce mot pour parler de nous dans l'ascenseur. Tu t'en souviens ?**

**\- Edward, je préfère dire que nous baisons ensemble que de t'entendre me dire que tu as bais****é ****les dirigeants d'un hôtel.**

**\- J'ai pigé la nuance. Entre nous, je préfère te baiser toi que n'importe qui d'autre sur cette terre.**

**\- Hum... un ****rafraîchissement**** ?**

Je sursautai, Edward et moi étions penchés l'un vers l'autre sans que je m'en sois rendue compte. Ma pauvre maman avait pu entendre notre conversation. Elle s'avança avec un plateau constitué d'un pichet de limonade et d'un autre de jus d'orange ainsi que deux verres. Je la remerciai sans oser croiser son regard, Edward lui ne semblait pas être plus perturbé que ça. Maman ne perdit pas de temps, sitôt le plateau posé sur la table elle retourna sans attendre son reste dans la maison. Bon, ça c'est fait !

**\- Désolé Bella.**

**\- Elle s'en remettra. Elle a déjà vu ou entendu pire.**

**\- Tu m'intrigues.**

**\- J'ai mis du temps à comprendre qu'il fallait fermer ma porte à clef quand je faisais l'amour avec Jacob et qu'elle était dans les parages. Elle a dû nous surprendre cinq ou six fois.**

**\- Pas en missionnaire je suppose...**

**\- Non. Bref. Au travail.**

**\- Comment tu veux que je me concentre après ça ?**

**\- Tu es un pro, tu devrais t'en sortir. Concentre****-****toi !**

Il me sourit et son téléphone sonna. Il décrocha sur un ton professionnel, ferme et direct.

**\- Cullen !**

**\- …**

**\- Je te rappelle plus tard. J'ai une conférence dans deux minutes.**

**\- …**

**\- Oui tout va bien. Merci. À tout à l'heure.**

Il raccrocha et se tourna vers moi.

**\- Jasper.**

**\- Ok.**

Puis un éclair de lucidité me traversa l'esprit. Je m'écriai.

**\- Edward ! Demain tu as ton audience pour ton affaire contre Jane !**

**\- Oui.**

**\- Mais tu dois y être, comment tu peux rester si calme ? Tu dois rentrer !**

**\- Ce n'est qu'une audience préliminaire, Jasper y sera, Emmett et ma mère seront présents aussi et ils me représenteron****t.**

**\- Mais, ça ne peut pas te nuire ?**

**\- Non. J'ai discut****é ****avec Jasper à ce sujet. Je sais ce que je fais.**

**\- Pourquoi il t'appelle alors ?**

**\- Pour les détails. Rien de grave mon ange. Ça commence, soit professionnelle ma chérie, tu y penseras après cet entretien.**

Je hochai la tête, soufflai un coup avant qu'Edward n'accepte la connexion vidéo. Je réalisai que c'était la première fois que je le voyais en réunion. Un type apparu sur l'écran, dans son bureau, le ciel gris derrière lui, un costume sombre et une mine fatiguée. Il n'avait pas l'air très sympathique. Chez nous le ciel était bleu, Edward était en t-shirt, et même s'il n'était pas rasé, il affichait un air intimidant, déterminé et sûr de lui.

**\- Monsieur Price.**

**\- Cullen. La vie est belle on dirait.**

**\- Je suis navré d'avoir dû annuler notre face à face. Pour être honnête je suis en Floride pour des funérailles demain matin. Maintenant que les choses sont claires, pouvons****-****nous entrer dans le vif d****u**** sujet à savoir nos affaires ou allons****-****nous étaler nos vie privées ?**

**\- Je vous écoute.**

Bon, ça c'était fait. En fait, Edward était un tueur ! Il parlait sèchement, distinctement, de manière à ce qu'on n'ose pas le contredire ni l'interrompre. Le type était dans ses petits souliers. Comment un homme aussi charmant en privé pouvait-il être aussi froid et intimidant dans son travail. Je rencontrais le deuxième Edward, il avait un côté dominant qui m'excitait. Durant tout l'entretient il ne me regarda à aucun moment, quand il avait besoin de quelque chose, il se contentait de tendre la main vers moi, heureusement que je connaissais le dossier et que je suivais la conversation. Les négociations étaient dures, aucune des deux parties ne voulait céder, cependant, Edward décela une faille et remporta le bras de fer. Après avoir conclu, Edward coupa la conversation et se laissa tomber contre le dossier de sa chaise tout en fermant l'ordinateur.

**\- Edward tu es... terrifiant quand tu négocies.**

**\- Ah oui ?**

**\- Oh oui ! C'est intimidant. À croire qu'il y a deux Edward.**

**\- J'aurais d****û**** me raser, ça fait plus sérieux rasé de près.**

**\- Moi j'aime bien, beaucoup même. J'ai toujours trouvé que la barbe de deux trois jours était viril****e****. Par contre ça n'allait pas du tout à Jacob. Mais à toi... je suis fan !**

**\- J'en prend note. Approche.**

Je grimpai sur ses genoux et il captura mes lèvres pour un tendre baiser. Je finis par nicher ma tête dans son cou alors qu'il me serrait contre lui.

**\- Il faut que je rappel****le**** Jasper. Ensuite nous pourrions aller dîner quelque part non ?**

**\- Tu n'aimes pas mes parents ?**

**\- Si, mais je ne serai pas capable d'endurer une nouvelle série de questions. Surtout après que ta mère nous ait surpris en train de parler de baise.**

**\- Je suis presque sûre qu'elle a oublié. Appelle Jasper, je vais me préparer. Bon travail monsieur Cullen, vous avez conclu une affaire rudement menée !**

**\- Merci mademoiselle Swan.**

J'embrassai sa joue avant de me relever et de ranger mes affaires. Edward était déjà au téléphone avec Jasper, ayant déjà repris son rôle d'homme d'affaire, quand je regagnai le salon. Ma mère était au téléphone alors que mon père était devant la chaîne du sport.

**\- Edward et moi sortons dîner papa.**

**\- Bella... ton avocate ****a**** appel****é**** pendant que vous étiez en réunion.**

**\- Oh... ****pour rappeler que demain je n'ai pas le droit d'être à l'église**** ?**

**\- Oui. Mais Bella, une église est un lieu public, la cérémonie n'est pas privée. L'entrée au cimetière est pour tout le monde.**

**\- J'y assisterai de loin. Je m'en doutais un peu. Merci.**

**\- Je suis vraiment ****désolé**** que tout ****s****e finisse comme ça. J'aimais beaucoup Jacob, toi et moi savons qu'il n'aurait pas voulu ****que sa famille agisse ainsi.**

**\- Oui mais Jacob n'est plus là. Je monte me changer.**

**\- Une dernière chose. J'aimais beaucoup Jacob mais je crois que j'apprécierai Edward plus que lui.**

**\- Oh papa. Merci.**

Je lui déposai un baiser sur la joue avant de monter dans ma chambre pour trouver une robe à mettre pour la soirée. Rien d'habillé, juste une robe. Edward arriva à son tour, délaissant son bermuda pour un jean noir, mais il garda son t-shirt blanc, je le dévorai du regard. Main dans la main, nous sortîmes en quête d'un restaurant pour une soirée qui s'annonçait agréable. Ce qui fut le cas.

* * *

**Et voilà... **

**Dite moi tout.**

**La semaine prochaine c'est l'enterrement de Jacob...**

**A dimanche pour la suite. **

**Biz**


	21. Chapter 21

**Bonsoir**

**Alors tout d'abord je m'excuse pour ne pas avoir répondu aux review.  
**

**Je suis tombée très malade, ça va un peu mieux mais je suis loin d'être remise à 100%. **

**Toutes mes excuses j'essayerais de le faire pour la semaine prochaine. **

**Merci à i en tout cas à toute pour les reviews ! Je fait n merci général tout de même.  
Vous êtes incroyables. Nous avons dépassé les 1000 Reviews et c'est grâce à vous MERCI !**

**Je vous laisse maintenant avec ce nouveau chapitre. **

**Bonne lecture. **

* * *

Il était 4h quand je me levai. J'étais réveillée depuis plus d'une heure à cause d'un cauchemar. Cette fois, je n'avais pas crié, j'avais juste été agitée. Edward m'avait laissée reprendre mes esprits avant de nous rallonger l'un contre l'autre. Il avait vite replongé dans le sommeil alors que moi, j'en avais été incapable.

La soirée de la veille avait été géniale, nous avions atterri dans une pizzeria, tout ce qu'il y avait de plus simple. Nous avions parlé d'un peu tout, pas forcément de sujets intéressants, puis Laurel l'avais appelé et enfin nous avions imaginé les conversations des autres clients, un petit jeu que je trouvais fort amusant. Nous avions bien ri. Après le restaurant, nous nous étions promenés main dans la main avant de rentrer chez moi. Mes parents déjà couchés, je m'étais laissée persuader par Edward de le laisser me faire l'amour.

En me levant du lit, je l'observai, endormi sur le côté, un bras sous le cousin, une jambe pliée par dessus le drap dévoilant une partie de son magnifique postérieur. J'appréciais vraiment sa présence et sa bienveillance mais j'avais besoin de me retrouver seule un petit moment. Je m'habillai puis sortis de la salle de bain. Je me préparai, le plus silencieusement possible, un petit-déjeuner que je mangeai en lisant le journal de la veille que mon père avait délaissé sur la table de la cuisine.

Ma lecture et mon estomac rempli, j'allai dans le garage où j'avais laissé un ou deux cartons d'affaires. Je dénichai la petite robe noire que je cherchais. Jacob me l'avait offerte et il adorait quand je la portais, je l'avais déjà mise pour les funérailles de mes deux grands-mères. Je trouvai ensuite les ballerines noires qui allaient avec la robe, puis mis la main sur Marcel, un petit singe en peluche qu'il m'avait gagné à la fête foraine. Il avait été déçu car il voulait remporter une de ces grosses peluches que personne ne gagne jamais, au lieu de ça il avait eu une peluche que j'aurais pu mettre en porte clef. Je l'avais quand même adoré, puis nommé Marcel, en référence au singe de Ross dans la série Friends, et ce soir-là, j'avais embrassé Jacob pour la première fois. Cette petite peluche avait pris une signification particulière dans notre histoire.

Avant de quitter le garage, je pris deux albums photos que j'avais besoin de regarder, j'ignorais pourquoi d'ailleurs, ça risquait de me faire plus de mal qu'autre chose. Mes affaires bien en mains, je regagnai la maison, remontai dans ma chambre pour poser ma robe, mes chaussures et Marcel, j'attrapai mon sac où je fourrai les albums photos avant de me retourner vers Edward. Il dormait au milieu du lit, sur le ventre sans aucun drap le couvrant. Edward totalement nu et exposé. Si ma mère entrait en voulant nous réveiller, elle serait sans doute ravie de l'accueil. Refusant que cela arrive, je réussis à le couvrir en remettant mon drap sur lui.

Je sortis ensuite de la pièce, puis de la maison dans un but bien précis. Pas très rassurée de marcher seule dans les rues à presque 5h du matin, je fourrai ma main dans sac pour agripper mon spray au poivre, j'étais prête à m'en servir au moindre problème. Après environ vingt minutes de marche, j'arrivai devant l'immeuble que j'avais habité avec Jacob. Dix minutes après, j'étais sur la plage où nous avions nos habitudes.

J'enlevai mes chaussures et avançai pieds nus sur le sable vers la mer. Je ne m'arrêtai qu'à la lisière où le sable devenait humide, préférant rester sur la partie sèche. Je m'assis, repliant les jambes vers moi, les collant sur ma poitrine et mes bras les entourant. Pendant un moment, je ne m'autorisai pas à penser, je me contentai d'écouter les vagues s'échouer sur le sable à quelques centimètres de moi. C'était calme et reposant. Ce bruit familier me rassurait aussi, j'étais chez moi.

Je finis par m'allonger, les jambes toujours pliées, ma tête posée sur mon sac. Je croisai mes doigts sur mon ventre et observai le ciel clair étoilé. Je repérai l'étoile la plus brillante, l'étoile du berger ou Sirius, ensuite j'essayai de repérer les autres constellations. Jacob avait essayé de me les apprendre, mais je n'arrivais jamais à les voir.

Nous venions nous allonger sur nos serviettes de plage, l'un contre l'autre, les yeux rivés vers le ciel, nos doigts enlacés. Nous venions d'emménager dans notre immeuble, ça devait être un an avant que notre amour ne disparaisse totalement. Je me souvenais de ce moment comme si c'était hier.

_Flashback_

_**\- Bon, alors tu vois l'étoile qui brille le plus ?**_

_**\- Oui, l'étoile du berger.**_

_**\- En vrai**__**, **__**elle s'appelle Sirius...**_

_**\- Sirius ? Comme le parrain de Harry Potter ?**_

_**\- Ouais... et elle fait partie de la constellation du grand chien, je suppose que c'est pour ça qu'il se transforme en chien... bref.**_

_**\- Je ne vois pas de chien dans le ciel.**_

_**\- Je voulais juste voir si tu voyais bien cette étoile, pour voir les autres c'est bien de pouvoir l'avoir en référence. La constellation la plus simple c'est la petite ours.. Juste ici, regarde.**_

_De son index__,__ il dessina dans le ciel, probablement pour relier les étoiles entres elles. J'avais beau plisser les yeux, je ne voyais rien. _

_**\- Je dois voir quoi ?**_

_**\- Une casserole.**_

_**\- Tu es sérieux ? Je m'attendais à un ours, ou quelque chose en rapport avec un ours. Pas une casserole.**_

_**\- C'est comme ça. Regarde bien, on la voi**__**t**__** super bien, elle est magnifique.**_

_J'essayais, vraiment, de toutes mes forces mais rien._

_**\- Non désolée... Pourquoi la petite ours ? Pourquoi pas la petite casserole ?**_

_**\- Oh Bella... J'imagine que tu ne verras donc pas la grande ours ?**_

_**\- Elle ressemble à quoi ? Une chaise ?**_

_**\- Ce n'est pas drôle. C'est très sérieux.**_

_**\- Chéri, je t'aime de tout mon cœur mais je ne vois absolument rien. Je ne vois que des points blancs qui brillent dans le ciel. Je ne vois pas de chien ou de casserole.**_

_**\- Tu n'as même pas essayé.**_

_**\- En fait... Je trouve ça fascinant de penser que toutes **__**c**__**es étoiles sont en réalité des planètes. Nous nous croyons si grands alors que nous sommes tout petits dans l'univers.**_

_**\- Oui, finalement nous ne sommes pas grand**__**-**__**chose. Peut-être que quelque part, d'autres planètes connaissent la vie. Qui sait...**_

_**\- Peut-être même qu'un autre couple regarde lui aussi le ciel en se faisant la même réflexion. **_

_**\- Une chose est sûre, la fille ne peut être aussi belle que toi.**_

_**\- Jacob...**_

_**\- C'est vrai. Tu es avec moi, je ne vois que toi. Tu es ma constellation à moi.**_

_**\- Tu essayes de me séduire ?**_

_**\- Est-ce que j'y arrive ?**_

_**\- Et si on laissai**__**t**__** tomber les étoiles et qu'on rentr**__**ait**__** chez nous ? Au lit ?**_

_**\- Voilà quelque chose que tu visualises clairement n'est-ce pas ?**_

_**\- Est-ce que c'est un oui monsieur Black ?**_

_**\- Bien sûr que c'est un oui madame Black !**_

_Fin du Flashback_

Je souris, en même temps que les larmes coulaient aux coins de mes yeux. Aujourd'hui encore, je ne comprenais rien à la carte des étoiles mais je chérissais ce souvenir, comme beaucoup d'autres. Je finis par me relever et pris un des albums dans mon sac. Je tombai sur celui de notre voyage de noce, mes parents, son père, qui à l'époque m'adorait, et nos amis nous avait offert un voyage d'une semaine dans les caraïbes. Nous avions nagé avec des dauphins, fait de la plongée, j'avais eu le meilleur bronzage de toute ma vie. Quand nous n'étions pas enfermés dans notre chambre ou en excursion, nous avions passé notre temps dans l'eau ou sur une chaise longue. Bien sûr, nous avions capturé le moindre moment de cette semaine de rêve.

Le ciel devenait plus clair mais le soleil ne se montrait toujours pas, pourtant il ne tarderait pas à se lever. J'attrapai un deuxième album quand un frison me parcourut. Je n'étais plus seule mais étrangement, mon corps ne paniquait pas. Je pouvais sentir une certaine distance entre moi et la personne. Je tournai la tête, sachant à l'avance qui j'allais trouver. Edward, assis à quelques mètres de moi, me fit un petit signe de la main pour me saluer. Je souris et l'invitai à me rejoindre. J'en avais assez d'être seule, je savais qu'il ne parlerait pas si je ne le faisait pas la première, il serait juste présent, pas intrusif si je ne lui permettais pas.

Il se leva et s'installa à côté de moi, sans un mot, il ne me touchait ou ne me regardait même pas, juste un effleurement. Je l'observai et durant un instant, j'eus peur qu'il soit en colère à cause du fait qu'il se soit réveillé seul. Son visage était neutre, il se contentait de fixer l'horizon. Il n'était toujours pas rasé, il portait une chemise bleue à manches courtes par-dessus un marcel blanc et un bermuda beige avec des tongs, il n'avait ni casquette, ni lunettes de soleil.

**\- Je suis désolée d'être partie.**

**\- Je ne t'en veux pas.**

**\- Comment tu m'as trouvée ?**

**\- J'ai demandé à ton père et il m'a prêté sa voiture. Je savais que tu avais besoin d'être seule. Je voulais juste m'assurer que ça allait, t'avoir à l'œil.**

**\- Je vais bien. Merci.**

**\- Je peux t'attendre dans la voiture si tu préfères. Je comprends parfaitement.**

**\- Non. Reste. Tu n'as pas le droit de louper le lever de soleil, c'est juste magnifique.**

**\- Je serai ravi de voir ça. Qu'est-ce que c'est ?**

Il désigna les albums posés sur le sable. La curiosité avait pris le dessus, je voyais qu'il regrettait d'avoir posé la question. Je regardai l'heure, 6h20, il nous restait encore quinze minutes. Je saisis l'album blanc et le posai sur mes genoux, caressant la couverture du bout des doigts.

**\- C'est ma vie avant toi.**

**\- Je ne voulais pas...**

**\- Non, ça va. Tu veux me voir à dix-huit ans ?**

**\- Oui. Ton mariage ?**

Je me contentai de hocher la tête et ouvris le roman de mes souvenirs de mariage. La première photo était une de Jacob et moi, de dos main dans la main, debout devant l'autel à écouter le pasteur. Sous la photo, il y avait écrit d'une belle calligraphie nos noms et la date du jour. Il y avait aussi une petite pochette en tulle où nos deux alliances étaient mises. Jacob et moi ne voulions rien jeter, il avait eu l'idée de conserver nos alliances ensemble dans cet album.

Je tournai la page, il s'agissait de moi, encadrée par mes parents. J'étais coiffée d'un gros chignon, avec des fleurs piquées dans mes cheveux, je ne portais qu'une petite robe blanche à manches courtes tombant au-dessus de mes genoux, avec des escarpins blanc. Je n'avais pas eu les moyens de me payer une vraie robe de mariée, j'avais été triste sur le moment de ne pas avoir ma robe de princesse, mais j'avais vite compris que la robe n'était qu'un détail. Et puis j'aimais celle que j'avais porté ce jour-là.

**\- Tu n'as pas trop changé, tu es toujours aussi belle. Et jolie robe.**

**\- Merci. Je n'avais pas les moyens d'en acheter une vraie.**

**\- La robe n'est qu'un accessoire. Et lui, c'est donc Jacob ?**

Il me montra la photo suivante, celle de Jacob avec son père.

**\- Oui, c'est lui.**

**\- On ne se ressemble pas du tout lui e****t**** moi.**

**\- Je n'ai pas de type d'homme défini.**

**\- C'était un beau garçon. Il t'aimait.**

**\- Comment tu peux savoir ?**

**\- Tu as vu comment il te regarde sur cette photo ? Ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure qu'il est raide dingue de toi**

Je me contentai de sourire, puis je finis de feuilleter l'album en silence. Je laissai échapper un soupir avant de tout remettre dans mon sac. Le soleil se levait, nous pouvions le voir. Prise d'une envie soudaine de me rapprocher le plus possible de lui, je bondis sur mes pieds. Edward me regarda surpris mais ne bougea pas. J'entrepris d'enlever mes vêtements après avoir regardé si quelqu'un d'autre était présent. Je ne gardai que mes sous-vêtements et je me dirigeai vers l'eau. Elle était bonne, la différence de température ne se faisait pas encore trop ressentir.

J'avançai jusqu'à avoir de l'eau sous la poitrine tout en fixant le ciel teinté de rouge et d'orange qui voyait s'élever l'étoile jaune. Je me sentis soudainement terriblement triste, mes yeux piquaient à cause des larmes, mon corps tremblait, mon cœur s'emballait. Je continuai de fixer l'horizon, retenant mes sanglots pour ne rien louper du spectacle. Quand enfin, il se fixa dans le ciel pour rayonner je laissai mes pleurs me dominer.

Cette journée serait dure pour moi, je disais adieu à plus de 8 ans de ma vie. Jamais personne ne m'enlèvera de la tête que tout cela était de ma faute. Je regrettais terriblement de ne pas l'avoir vu une dernière fois, même branché à des machines j'aurais voulu lui tenir la main et lui demander pardon. J'avais peur qu'il m'en veuille, je n'avais jamais cru avant ça qu'il puisse y avoir une vie après la mort, hors là, j'étais convaincue qu'il me regardait et ne pas savoir ce qu'il pensait me faisait mal.

**\- Bella...**

Edward m'avait rejoint, il me prit dans ses bras et je me laissai aller contre lui. Heureusement qu'il était là, j'ignorais comment j'aurais pu surmonter mon chagrin sans lui. Je ne voulais pas imaginer ce dont j'aurais été capable si j'avais été seule. Je finis par me calmer mais je ne dis pas un mot. Je me contentais d'écouter battre le cœur d'Edward à rythme régulier, un son apaisant, tout comme celui de l'eau qui venait s'écraser contre nos corps.

\- **Nous devrions rentrer Bella. Ou retourner sur la plage, on va attraper froid comme ça.**

**\- Oui. Rentrons, j'en ai fini avec cet endroit.**

Il embrassa le haut de mon crâne avant de prendre ma main et de sortir de l'eau. Je me rhabillai en gardant mes sous-vêtement, tant pis si j'étais trempée, la maison n'était pas loin. Edward fit de même avant de reprendre ma main et de nous faire avancer jusqu'à la voiture. Le trajet se passa en silence, je ne pensais à rien, je me contentais de regarder par la fenêtre. Arrivés à la maison, je trouvai mon père devant la télé, j'allai l'embrasser sur la joue avant de monter dans ma chambre, suivie par Edward.

**\- Je vais prendre une douche Edward.**

**\- D'accord. Je viens avec toi !**

**\- La douche est étroite.**

**\- Ce n'est pas un problème. Je serai sage.**

**\- D'accord. Ton avion est à quelle heure ?**

**\- ****18h****. Pourquoi ?**

**\- Tu crois qu'il y aura de la place pour moi ?**

**\- Tu veux rentrer ?**

**\- Oui.**

**\- Tu ne veux pas profiter de tes parents ?**

Nous étions sous la douche, l'eau chaude glissait sur nous. Je pris le temps de trouver mes mots avant de lui répondre.

**\- Une autre fois. Je suis revenue chez moi pour de mauvaises raisons, plutôt à cause d'une triste raison. Je veux en finir avec ce deuil, rester ici alors que Jacob vient de mourir me rendra triste tout le temps que je serai ici. Je veux pouvoir rentrer à Seattle, travailler, m'investir dans notre relation. Je veux revenir ici, voir mes parents, heureuse et sans avoir ce sentiment de culpabilité et de tristesse comme maintenant. Je ne suis pas venue ici pour des vacances.**

**\- Je comprends. Et j'espérais que tu rentres avec moi. J'ai déjà un billet pour toi.**

**\- Vraiment ?**

**\- Oui, une petite, toute petite partie de moi y croyait, alors j'ai pris les devants. Je ne voulais pas qu'on voyage séparés si jamais tu rentrais avec moi. Tu es fâché****e**** ?**

**\- Non. Tu as eu raison.**

**\- Ok. Je suis content que tu rentres. Je suis trop nul pour gér****er**** et organiser mon agenda ! J'ai besoin de mon assistante !**

**\- Pauvre Edward.**

Il rit et nous sortîmes de la douche après nous être lavés.

**\- Tu as un rasoir Bella ?**

**\- Pourquoi ?**

**\- Pour me ****faire ****le maillot.**

**\- Si c'est pour ça non !**

**\- Je voudrais me raser. On dirait que je vais couper du bois là ! Edward b****ûcheron !**

**\- Moi j'aime bien, attends ce soir non ?**

**\- Ils vont me prendre pour un terroriste à l'aéroport.**

**\- N'importe quoi. Et puis tu as vu comme tu es pâle ? Mais si ça te rassure tiens, il est neuf, la mousse est dans le placard sous le lavabo.**

**\- ****Parce qu'il n'y a pas de terroriste blanc peut-être ? Mais m****erci chérie**** pour le rasoir.**

Je le laissai dans la salle de bain et me préparai pour les funérailles. Une messe avait lieu à 11h et la mise en terre était à 13h, il y avait ensuite un repas chez la famille de Jacob, bien entendu je n'irai pas. Je séchai et lissai mes cheveux avant de remonter les mèches de devant que j'attachai à l'arrière de ma tête pour dégager mon visage. Je me maquillai sobrement, juste du mascara, waterproof, bien sûr et un peu de gloss. J'enfilai ensuite ma robe, noire, arrivant aux genoux, avec un col bateau à petites manches courtes. La jupe était légèrement bouffante.

**\- Wah Bella tu es sublime.**

**\- Merci... Jacob m'avait offert cette robe, il adorait quand je la portais.**

**\- Il avait du goût.**

**\- Oh, je ne sais pas.**

**\- Rien que le fait qu'il t'ait épousée le prouve.**

Je me contentai de sourire avant de m'asseoir sur le lit et de le regarder s'habiller de son costume noir. En descendant dans la cuisine, ma mère me confia qu'elle trouvait mon compagnon très intimidant en costume et rasé de près, mais qu'il n'en était encore que plus beau. Je ne pouvais que l'approuver. J'informai mes parents de mon départ en fin de journée, ma mère regretta de ne pas m'avoir plus longtemps à la maison mais je les invitai à venir me rendre visite quand ils le souhaitaient.

Dans la voiture, je guidai Edward jusqu'à l'église où avait lieu la cérémonie. Il y avait beaucoup de monde, je les connaissaient tous. J'ignorais ce que nos amis pensaient de moi, étaient-ils tous du même avis que le père de Jacob ? Je l'ignorais... je ne voulais pas savoir. Toujours dans la voiture, je regardai de loin les acteurs de ma vie passée entrer dans l'église. Edward resta à mes côtés, silencieux. Nous sursautâmes quand trois petits coups à ma vitre retentirent. C'était Elaine, la deuxième femme du père de Jacob, ils avaient divorcé peu avant mon propre divorce. D'abord terrifiée, je n'osai pas bouger, mais elle me sourit et je sortis de la voiture.

**\- Elaine...**

**\- Bella. Je suis heureuse de te revoir.**

Elle s'avança pour me prendre dans ses bras mais je reculai, je détestais toujours autant que l'on me touche, Edward était l'exception, alors quand je pouvais éviter un contact je le faisais. Elaine s'arrêta dans son élan, ne comprenant pas mon geste. J'avais toujours beaucoup aimé cette femme, je n'avais connu qu'elle, la mère de Jacob était morte quand il était jeune.

**\- Désolée... depuis l'agression je... n'aime pas trop le contact...**

**\- Oh je vois. Je l'ignorai. Je t'ai vue de loin dans la voiture... je voulais te dire que je ne suis pas d'accord avec Billy. Je ne comprends pas sa réaction, tu n'y es pour rien ma chérie. Tu le sais n'est-ce pas ?**

**\- Le résultat est le même, je n'ai pas pu le voir, je n'ai même pas le droit d'être ici.**

**\- C'est injuste. Jacob n'aurai****t**** jamais voulu ça. Tu n'es peut-être plus sa femme mais il t'aimait d'une profonde amitié.**

**\- Je l'aimais aussi, je l'aime toujours. Le cercueil est ouvert ?**

**\- Oui...**

**\- Est-ce que tu peux lui donner ça ? Je voudrais qu'il l'ait avec lui.**

**\- Marcel ? Bien sûr, je lui donnerai... Tu es sûre ?**

**\- Il m'a draguée en gagnant ce singe, je l'ai embrassé pour l'en remercie****r****, il avait mi****s**** ma bague de ****fiançailles****, autour du bras de Marcel... J'avais fabriq****ué**** une couche en papier que je lui avais mis pour annonc****er**** ma grossesse... Marcel doit être avec lui Elaine.**

**\- D'accord. Je lui donnerai et personne ne lui enlèvera. **

**\- Merci.**

**\- Tu vas assister à la messe ?**

**\- Oui, mais je vais ****at****tendre que tout le monde soit dehors et je vais rester au fond.**

**\- Courage ma chérie.**

Je tentai un sourire et comme j'aimais vraiment beaucoup cette femme, qu'elle ne m'en voulait pas et me soutenait, je la pris dans mes bras pour une brève étreinte. Elle me la rendit avant de s'éloigner tenant dans ses mains le petit singe en peluche qui comptait tant pour Jacob et moi. En remontant dans la voiture, je sentis le regard d'Edward sur moi.

**\- C'était l'ex belle-mère de Jacob.**

**\- Tu m'as dis que tu n'avais pas d'enfant.**

**\- Et je n'en ai pas.**

**\- Mais...**

**\- Tu ne m'as jamais demandé si j'étais tombée enceinte.**

**\- Bella, excuse****-****moi.**

**\- J'ai perdu le bébé. J'étais à presque trois mois. C'était un accident, mais on avait décidé de le garder. Nous pensions que nous n'étions pas prêts pour être parents, nous avons vu cette perte comme un signe disant que l'on pensait vrai. C'était juste un peu avant que notre relation en tant que mari et femme n****e ****s'arrête. **

**\- Je te demande pardon. Je suis désolé.**

Je n'ajoutai rien, il n'y avait rien à dire. J'avais presque réussi à oublier ce moment de ma vie, Jacob et moi n'en avions jamais parlé. Alors que les cloches se mirent à résonner, je sortis de la voiture accompagnée d'Edward et discrètement nous nous installâmes dans le fond de l'église, personne ne fit attention à nous. Bien sûr de là où j'étais je pouvais voir le cercueil mais je ne voyais pas Jacob, je ne pouvais pas voir son visage. J'aurais pourtant tellement voulu...

La cérémonie était très belle, les hommages émouvants mais aucun ne me fit pleurer. J'avais l'impression que ces gens-là ne le connaissaient pas, pendant près de 10 ans je l'avais vu tous les jours, j'avais vécu avec lui pendant 8 ans, avant notre mariage nous passions déjà tout notre temps ensemble, je savais tout de lui et eux rien. Leurs paroles étaient juste de beaux discours mais sans fondement. J'eus même envie de rire quand Kate, une ex amie à nous, raconta une anecdote qui m'était arrivée avec Jacob en remplaçant mon identité par la sienne. C'était tous des hypocrites.

Billy, le père de Jacob, fut le dernier à prendre la parole, bien évidement il ne parla pas de moi, comme si mes 8 années de mariage avec son fils n'avaient pas existé. La seule fois où je fus évoquée c'est quand il parla de la cruelle personne sans cœur qui avait pris la vie d'un innocent pour être défendu. À ce moment-là, je vis les poings d'Edward se serrer. Quand le pasteur reprit la parole pour une dernière prière avant de quitter l'église pour la mise en terre, mon compagnon me fit sortir du lieu saint afin de rejoindre la voiture.

**\- Comment ça va ?**

**\- Ce sont tous des menteurs et des hypocrites ! Personne ne connaissait vraiment Jacob, ils ont tous parlé pour ne rien dire. Et cette pétasse de Kate qui raconte quelque chose qui ne lui ****est**** jamais arrivé comme étant le plus beau jour de sa vie... Ah ah laisse****-****moi rire !**

**\- Ce qu'a dit le père de Jacob... C'est fau****x****, tu n'es pas sans cœur et tu n'as rien pris du tout.**

**\- Qu'ils aille****nt**** au diable ! Je suis là pour Jacob, rien d'autre. Je ne veux plus avoir affaire à des menteurs.**

**\- Où va-t-on ?**

**\- On va manger et on ira au cimetière ensuite. Je ne veux croiser personne et me recueillir en paix.**

**\- D'accord.**

Il démarra la voiture et se mit en route pour le centre ville. Il nous arrêta devant un restaurant choisi au hasard. On nous installa et j'étudiai le menu sans vraiment réussir à déchiffrer les lettres qui dansaient devant mes yeux. Quand le serveur arriva pour notre commande je répondis simplement après Edward '' La même chose merci '' On nous avait alors repris nos cartes et Edward avait saisi ma main.

**\- Parle-moi. Je suis là, ne te ferme pas.**

**\- Je ne me sens pas aussi triste que je l'aurais pensé. Les entendre m'a rendue en colère. Je trouve ça incorrect vis-à-vis de Jacob. Ils ne l'ont pas honoré.**

**\- Tu l'as dit, personne ne le connaissait comme toi.**

**\- Il aurait détesté ses funérailles... Est-ce que tu crois à la vie après la mort ?**

**\- Hum... non. Pour moi une fois mort, on est mort, il n'y a rien après. Tu y crois ?**

**\- Je voudrais y croire, j'aimerais me dire qu'il est toujours là, qu'il me regarde et me guide mais... c'est impossible. **

**\- Je pense que l'on croi****t**** à ce qu'on veux croire. Si tu veux croire que Jacob veille sur toi alors va-y, du moment que tu ne penses pas qu'il te regarde pendant qu'on fait l'amour ça me va.**

**\- Edward...**

**\- Je suis sérieux Bella. Regarde, on dit aux enfants que le père Noël existe, pourquoi le fait-on****alors que tous les adultes savent que c'est faux ?**

**\- Par cruauté ? Pour briser leurs rêves quand ils apprennent la ****vérité**** ? Pour leur prouver que mentir fait du mal quand la vérité est révélée ? **

Il m'étudia quelques instants avant de reprendre.

**\- Non Bella. C'est pour les pouss****er ****à croire à quelque chose de bon, quelque chose d'heureux. Ça fait partie de la magie de Noël. Ça pousse les enfants à travailler leur imaginaire, à faire partie d'un rituel social qui fait parti de notre vérité de la vie ! Tout le monde sai****t**** que le père Noël n'existe pas mais tout le monde joue le jeu parce que ça rend heureux, que les enfants ont les yeux qui brillent d'impatience.**

**\- Non, Noël n'est rien d'autre que la naissance d'un enfant qui ****s****elon les scientifiques ne serait même pas né un 25 décembre ! Ça n'a aucune valeur, aucun sens, c'est comme... la saint Valentin ou ****c****es fêtes débiles. Pourquoi on fait ça ? Dans quel but ? Quel est l'intérêt ?**

**\- La tradition, le sens du partage, une occasion de se réunir en famille, partag****er**** un moment heureux, faire plaisir aux autres, transmettre des valeurs. Préparer quelque****chose ensemble, apprendre la patience aux enfants. Juste être heureux Bella. Je t'accorde le fait que la date de naissance du ****C****hrist n'est probablement pas la bonne mais on s'en tape. On veux juste être heureux en famille. L'agression était pendant la période des fêtes c'est ça ? Tu as tout perdu même tes croyances...**

**\- C'était début décembre.**

**\- Tu ne dois pas cesser de croi****re ****aux choses... Tu es brisée, tu vi****s**** dans le noir, enfermée, toute seule. Tu dois recoller les morceaux, laiss****er**** entrer les gens et la lumière.**

**\- J'ai cru qu'il se réveillerai****t****, j'y ai cru de toutes mes forces et... regarde.**

**\- Croire en quelque chose ne veut pas forcément dire réalisable. Croire n'est rien d'autre que de l'espoir. On fait croire aux enfants que le père Noël existe parce qu'on espère que cette insouciance les ****protégera**** du monde... pourtant ****au**** fond de nous, on sait qu'on ment, on se ment à soi****-****même aussi. Je crois en Dieu quand ça m'arrange... quand quelque chose que je voulais se réalise je le remercie pensant qu'il me soutient, en revanche quand Laurel ****a**** été vendue à la presse, par exemple, je l'ai maudit en me demandant pourquoi il avait fait ça et que plus jamais je ne n'aurais foi en lui.**

**\- Et tu as recommencé à y croire...**

**\- Oui, je l'ai remercié de t'avoir mis sur ma route quand tu nous a aidés avec cette histoire. J'aurais pu allumer un cierge quand nous avons passé notre première nuit ensemble. Mais je le déteste de t'avoir fait subir ce que tu as vécu. Ma chérie, ce n'est pas parce que tu as cru que Jacob allait s'en sortir et que ça n'a pas marché que tu doi****s**** cesser de croire et d'espérer. C'est horrible et injuste oui. Mais... et nous dans tout ça ?**

**\- Je crois en nous Edward. Même si j'ai peur.**

**\- Moi aussi j'ai peur mais je ne ****la ****laisse pas me domin****er****.**

**\- Je t'ai laissé entr****er****... tu m'éclaires...**

**\- Tu n'es plus seule. Je veux que tu me promettes de croire en la vie, si injuste soit-elle. Si tu veux croire que Jacob est toujours là, que de ****là ****o****ù**** il est, il te guide et te surveille et que tout ça te rassure alors n'hésite****pas, sois-en sûre ! **

Je me laissai tomber dans le fond de mon siège en fermant les yeux. Il avait sans doute raison, je devais croire en ce que je voulais. Ne pas me laisser intimider. Mais j'avais peur de trop m'attacher à cette croyance et d'en faire une certitude. J'étais partagée entre l'envie de tout oublier et celle de faire comme s'il était toujours à mes côtés. Je rouvris les yeux, toujours indécise malgré les bons arguments d'Edward.

**\- Merci Edward.**

**\- De rien. Tu sais, je ne crois pas que tu m'****aies**** laissé entrer... j'ai juste la porte entrouverte.**

**\- Mais...**

**\- Chut ! Je sais que c'est déjà énorme et je t'en remercie. Sache juste que je serai l'homme le plus patient du monde et que la vraie Bella, celle que j'aperçois dans l'intimité, finira par reprendre sa place. Maintenant mange ton poisson et on y va.**

**\- Du poisson ? Oh merde...**

**\- Quoi ?**

**\- J'ai pris comme toi, sans savoir ce que tu avais choisi, je n'écoutais pas. Je déteste le poisson, je n'en mange jamais.**

**\- Bella...**

Il rit avant de me piquer mon pavé de saumon qui de toute façon ne serait pas dégusté par moi. Petite, j'avais avalé une énorme arrête restée en travers de ma gorge, j'avais paniqué et je m'étais étouffée, mon père m'avait sauvée. Depuis, je ne mangeais plus de poisson, même sans arrêtes, c'était fini. Heureusement je n'avais pas vraiment faim, je me contentai des légumes de mon assiette et de celle d'Edward.

Après notre repas, je lui indiquai le chemin du cimetière. Il n'y avait plus personne, seuls les fossoyeurs étaient encore sur place, finissant tout juste leur travail. Edward resta un peu en retrait me laissant seule m'avancer vers la tombe de Jacob. Debout, silencieuse devant la terre fraîchement retournée. Il y avait beaucoup de fleurs en bouquet ou en couronne, une photo, une plaque... Je ne lui parlais pas, je me sentais idiote de parler à des fleurs, il aurait dis la même chose, je souris en repensant à l'enterrement de ma grand-mère.

_Flasback_

_Je regardais ma mère dans les bras de mon père, pleurant devant la tombe de sa propre mère. Je n'étais pas particulièrement proche de ma grand-mère, j'étais triste mais je ne pleurais pas. Il ne rest__ait __plus que m__es parents__, Jacob et moi. Les autres étaient déjà tous partis. Je me tenais un peu à l'écart, serr__ée__ contre le corps chaud et rassurant de mon mari. Nous étions mariés depuis deux ans. Ma mère ne semblait pas vouloir partir de si tôt et je sentais Jacob devenir impatient. _

_**\- Jake, ça va ?**_

_**\- Ouais... j'ai faim. Désolé, je sais que c'est ta grand-mère.**_

_**\- Ne t'inquiète pas, tu sais bien qu'elle était comme une étrangère pour moi. Mais on est coincés, nous sommes venus avec eux en voiture.**_

_**\- Sans blague, tu me prends pour un petit **__**vieux **__**sénile ?**_

_**\- T'as pris un an de plus la semaine dernière, tu prends de l'âge mon chéri.**_

_**\- Je tiens le choc, merci de ta **__**sollicitude**__**. Promet**__**s-**__**moi un truc ma puce.**_

_**\- Quoi ?**_

_**\- Si je meurs avant toi, je ne veux pas que tu parles pas à un bout de pierre et quatre couronnes de fleurs.**_

_**\- Pourquoi ?**_

_**\- Parce que de un : Tu as l'air très con à parl**__**er **__**dans le vide. Et de deux : Je ne te répondrai pas ! Pense à moi mais ne parle pas dans le vide.**_

_**\- Si tu veux mais si ça arrive, tu ne sauras jamais si j'ai parlé ou pas.**_

_**\- Toi tu sauras que tu me l'as promis. Tu ne voudrais pas me **__**mettre en rogne **__**même mort n'est-ce pas ?**_

_**\- Non, je ne voudrais pas. Autre chose que je dois savoir ?**_

_**\- Pas pour le moment.**_

_**\- Ok.**_

_**\- Putain j'ai la dalle sérieux !**_

_Je ris discrètement avant de me hisser sur la pointe des pieds pour pouvoir l'embrasser alors que __m__on ventre gargouillait. Moi aussi je mourrais de faim..._

_Fin flashback_

Je tins alors ma promesse, refusant de le mettre en colère. Je finis par tourner les talons, laissant échapper une larme qui roula sur ma joue. Edward passa son bras autour de mon épaule et m'embrassa la tête en nous dirigeant vers la voiture. Demain, je serais à Seattle.

* * *

**Et voilà !**

**Merci de m'avoir lut**

**à la semaine prochaine pour la suite. **

**Biz**


	22. Chapter 22

**Bonsoir**

**Et voici un nouveau chapitre. **

**J'ai l'impression que j'ai perdus du monde sur la fiction... **

**Quelque chose ne va plus ? **

**En tout cas merci à celle qui reste fidèle. =)**

**Merci pour vos review**

**et Merci à Lily pour la chasse aux fautes.**

**Bonne lecture. =)**

* * *

Vendredi matin, je me rendis au bureau d'une humeur assez neutre, je pouvais basculer à tout moment dans l'énervement mais a contrario, je me sentais capable de faire une danse de la joie si l'occasion se présentait. Je fis mon arrêt habituel au Starbucks pour la commande de mon patron avant de pénétrer dans le hall où je saluai Heidi d'un signe de tête alors qu'elle me rendait mon sourire. Nous n'étions pas copines mais on se saluait toujours.

J'étais rentrée hier de chez mes parents, j'avais cru faire un choc thermique en arrivant à Seattle. Nous étions en juin mais ici la température était de de 20° alors qu'en Floride, nous avions eu jusqu'à 31°. En plus, il pleuvait lors de notre arrivée. Edward s'était gentiment moqué de moi pendant le trajet en voiture. Il m'avait ensuite déposée chez moi, il n'avait pas demandé à rester et je ne lui avais pas proposé de le faire. Je voulais juste dormir et être seule. J'étais tout de même passée chez Alice la remercier d'avoir gardé Brad Pitt. Nous avions parlé un petit moment, j'aurais voulu croiser Jasper pour lui demander comment s'était passé l'audience pour l'affaire qui opposait Edward à Jane, mais il n'était pas encore rentré.

J'avais eu peur que mon chat me fasse la tête, qu'il me déteste de l'avoir une nouvelle fois abandonné mais il avait dû sentir que je n'étais pas au meilleur de ma forme car il ne m'avait pas lâchée d'une semelle et il ne s'était jamais montré aussi câlin avec moi. J'avais passé la soirée dans mon lit, écoutant le doux ronronnement de Brad Pitt jusqu'à ce que sommeil s'en suive. Bien entendu, je m'étais réveillée en pleine nuit, le cauchemar avait été particulièrement violent, j'avais tremblé et pleuré durant de longues minutes après mon réveil. Edward m'avait appelée et passé une bonne demi-heure à me calmer.

La crise était passée et me voilà dans l'ascenseur, aux côtés d'un type obèse, des tâches de gras sur sa chemise blanche, dégoulinant de sueur, la respiration saccadée, due aux quelques mètres qu'il avait couru pour entrer dans l'ascenseur avant qu'il ne se referme. Hélas, je me trouvais à côté du boîtier des touches de la cage, il se pencha vers moi, me donnant un haut le cœur, lorsque son odeur de donuts mélangée à la transpiration et à de l'eau de Cologne, arriva jusqu'à mes narines. Son index potelé appuya sur le bouton de sa destination, la même que moi. Génial. En se redressant, il me sourit et je me contentai de hocher la tête.

En arrivant à l'étage des bureaux de E.C Design, je m'efforçai d'être la première à sortir de la cabine. Je m'approchai d'Angela, qui me sourit en me voyant. Je ne lui parlais pas souvent mais elle s'était toujours montrée avenante avec moi.

**\- Bonjour Angela.**

**\- Bonjour Isabella. Je voulais te dire... je suis vraiment désolée, Edward et Esmée m'ont confié que tu as perdu un proche.**

**\- Oh. Merci. Tout le monde le sait ?**

**\- Non. Pas que je sache. Je m'inquiétai****s**** pour toi, alors j'ai demandé.**

**\- Je vois. Il n'y a pas de souci. Je te remercie.**

**\- Tu es courageuse de revenir si vite.**

**\- Si je reste chez moi, je deviendrai folle.**

**\- Oui je comprends. Oh, Edward est déjà arrivé depuis 1h environ.**

**\- D'accord merci. À plus tard.**

Je souris et laissai ma place à l'homme de l'ascenseur. J'étais étonnée de savoir qu'Edward était déjà là, ce n'était pas son genre d'arriver si tôt. J'espérais que tout allait bien. En passant devant le bureau d'Emmett, j'entendis mon prénom, je me stoppai net, c'était Edward qui m'avait apostrophée. J'entrai donc dans le bureau, Emmett était tranquillement installé au fond de son fauteuil, les pieds sur le bureau, les manches de sa chemise relevées jusqu'aux coudes et les mains derrière la tête. Edward était lui aussi habillé décontracté, jean et chemise aux manches retroussées. C'était une marque de famille ?

Il se leva et combla rapidement l'espace entre nous. Ses mains encadrèrent mon visage et il m'embrassa. Je poussai un cri de surprise. Emmett était dans la pièce, je n'étais pas encore au stade des démonstrations amoureuses en public. Je savais bien qu'Emmett était au courant de ma relation avec son frère mais c'était un peu prématuré selon moi. Edward finit par se reculer, ses mains toujours autour de mon visage, ses pouces caressant mes joues.

**\- Je te guettais. Comment ça va ? Je me suis inquiété cette nuit.**

**\- Je vais bien. Merci.**

**\- J'étais à deux doigts de venir.**

**\- Tu t'en fais trop.**

**\- Tu n'en feras pas un défaut.**

Je souris et lui tendis son café et son pain au chocolat. Je me tournai vers Emmett qui n'avait pas bougé d'un iota. Il me lança un sourire avant de se redresser subitement sur son siège.

**\- Salut Bella ! Je peux te tutoyer et t'appeler Bella ? Tu fais partie de la famille maintenant.**

**\- Euh... je... ne sais pas.**

**\- Ne la brusque pas Emmett. Si tu la fai****s**** fuir, je te le ferai pay****er**** très cher !**

**\- Ok... Alors ?**

**\- Va pour le tutoiement mais on va attendre encore un peu pour le Bella.**

**\- Marché conclu !**

Emmett tendit sa main vers moi pour conclure notre affaire, j'hésitai quelques secondes avant de la lui serrer rapidement. Edward secoua la tête, trop occupé à manger sa pâtisserie pour dire quoi que ce soit. Emmett en profita pour reprendre la parole.

**\- Je suis vraiment désolé pour la perte de ton ami.**

**\- Oh merci.**

Heureusement pour moi, avant qu'il n'ait le temps de me poser des questions, son téléphone sonna. Edward en profita pour me voler un baiser. Je n'étais pas plus à l'aise que la première fois, il allait falloir que je lui parle. Emmett reposa son téléphone et se leva.

**\- Bon, je vous chasse, Big Dave arrive.**

**\- D'accord. À tout à l'heure. Bon courage avec Big Dave !**

**\- Ouais.**

Je fis un signe de tête à Emmett, avant de sortir par la porte qu'Edward me tenait. En sortant, je vis l'homme avec qui j'avais partagé l'ascenseur. C'était donc lui Big Dave ?

**\- Qui est-ce ?**

**\- Un client, Dave Marshal. Je l'ai toujours connu très gros, mais il grossit d'année en année. Nous avons rénové son premier appartement i ans, il fallait agrandir les portes, il ne passait pas. Puis il ****s****'est marié, ils ont déménagé et là aussi, nous avons fait les rénovations. D'après ce que je sais, il vient de divorc****er****. Je suppose qu'on va devoir repartir en ****travaux**** dans un troisième appartement.**

**\- Pourquoi c'est Emmett qui le reçoit ?**

**\- Il aime bien Emmett, puis ils vont parl****er**** de ce qu'il veu****t**** et Emmett le fera rencontrer directement ma mère.**

**\- Je l'ai croisé dans l'ascenseur. Il... transpire. Il bosse dans quoi ?**

**\- Un ancien petit génie de l'informatique. Il a créé des logiciels qui se vendent dans le monde entier, il est devenu multimillionnaire et aujourd'hui, même en ne créant plus rien, il gagne plus que moi.**** C****'est un type très sympa, très intelligent mais qui ****s****'est laissé aller.**

**\- C'est pour ça que tu fai****s ****autant de sport ?**

**\- Non. D'ailleurs j'ai...**

**\- Muscu en salle à 17h et tennis avec Marcus à 18h30. Je sais.**

**\- Tu es incroyable. Je peux venir chez toi après le tennis ? J'apporte à manger.**

**\- Seulement si on peut déjeu****ner**** ensemble à midi et discuter.**

**\- Tout va bien ?**

**\- Oui. Je veux juste qu'on parle de deux ou trois trucs. Rien de grave.**

**\- J'ai du temps là...**

**\- Non. Tu as rendez-vous dans 10 minutes avec les directeurs de chaque secteur du cabinet pour New York. Emmett vous rejoindra dès qu'il aura fini avec son client.**

Il caressa ma joue et me regarda tendrement avant de prendre son visage d'homme d'affaire inflexible.

**\- Je voudrais tous les dossiers de New York. Même ceux avant notre déplacement. Et prépare de quoi boire et manger, ça risque d'être long.**

**\- Je m'en occupe.**

**\- Et réserve où tu veux pour le déjeuner.**

**\- D'accord.**

Je lui fis un sourire timide avant de sortir du bureau, Edward m'intimidait à certains moments. J'allai me mettre au travail, préparant tout ce qu'il avait demandé, en gérant les appels téléphoniques et les prises de messages. Quand tout le monde fut entré dans le bureau, je me mis à trier le courrier après avoir réservé dans un restaurant minutieusement choisi par mes soins.

Le cabinet était très calme, à cause de la réunion il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'aller et venue dans les couloirs. D'habitude, il y avait toujours Tyler qui passait de service en service grâce à son skate, Mike qui se retournait dès qu'il croissait une fille, Tanya qui gonflait sa poitrine à chaque passage devant le bureau d'Edward, ou encore Emmett qui faisait trembler les murs avec son rire.

J'étais en train d'en finir avec le courrier quand le téléphone posé sur mon bureau sonna. Je me tournai vers le bureau d'Edward pour voir si c'était lui qui me contactait. Non, il avait l'air de s'ennuyer ferme en écoutant Mike Newton, de la comptabilité. Assis dans le fond de son fauteuil, une main posée sous le menton, le coude sur l'accoudoir de son fauteuil, l'autre main à plat sur sa cuisse qu'il faisait tressauter nerveusement. Je me détournai de cette vision pour répondre au téléphone qui sonnait toujours.

La matinée passa calmement et je me sentis frustrée de ne pas pouvoir assister à la réunion. C'était mon idée le plan de sauvetage pour New York, j'étais presque le cerveau du groupe. Et maintenant que tout le monde le trouvait génial, je n'étais plus que la petite assistante de l'ingénieux Edward Cullen. J'adorais Edward mais oui, j'étais jalouse qu'il soit dans ce bureau et pas moi.

A midi, ils étaient encore tous dans le bureau, en jetant un rapide coup d'œil à travers les vitres, je vis qu'ils étaient tous en grande discussion. Dans une demi-heure, j'étais censée déjeuner avec Edward, je supposai que ça risquait de tomber à l'eau. Tant pis, c'était le métier. Jusqu'à 12h20, je répondis aux messages et annulai le restaurant. Je me permis d'appeler la ligne d'Edward.

**\- Oui ?**

**\- Je suis désolée. Il est 12h20, est-ce que je commande quelque chose pour le monde ?**

**\- 12h20 ? Notre déjeuner merde...**

**\- J'ai annulé. Dois-je commander pour vous tous ?**

-**Euh oui. S'il te pla****î****t. Des pizza sera parfait, des classiques et à boire aussi. **

**\- Je m'en occupe.**

**\- Excuse-moi... je n'ai pas vu l'heure.**

**\- Pas de souci. J'appelle pour les pizza.**

Je raccrochai et appelai pour passer commande. 15 minutes plus tard, Heidi téléphonait pour demander si le livreur pouvait passer. Je le payai et apportai les pizza et les boissons dans le bureau d'Edward, ce dernier me suivit quand je sortis de la pièce, il referma la porte et posa ses mains sur mes épaules.

**\- Je suis désolé chérie.**

**\- Je comprends. C'est important New York. Je connais ton métier, je suis ton assistante.**

**\- Et ma petite****-****amie, ce qui est plus important. En plus, tu voulais me parler.**

**\- Ce n'est rien. On verra plus tard, ce n'est pas important.**

**\- Est-ce que tout va bien entre nous ?**

**\- Oui. Retourne travailler, va sauver le projet New York.**

**\- Déjà largement sauvé grâce à toi. Je ne l'oublie pas Bella.**

Je me contentai de hocher la tête, il embrassa mon front avant de retourner dans le bureau. Je rédigeai une note de frais pour les pizzas payées de ma poche avant d'aller chercher dans le frigo de la salle de repos une salade que j'avais mise de côté en début de semaine. Je prévoyais toujours quelque chose à manger au cas-où je me retrouverais coincée comme aujourd'hui. Edward étant encore en train de travailler, il pouvait avoir besoin de moi et donc je ne pouvais pas quitter mon poste pour prendre de pause déjeuner.

Il était quasiment 14h quand tout le monde sortit du bureau, enfin tout le monde sauf Tanya, qui entre nous, aurait pu venir en culotte et soutien-gorge car vu sa tenue, la différence n'aurait pas été visible. Elle discutait avec Edward, mettant en avant son décolleté et jouant toutes les dix secondes avec ses cheveux qu'elle dégageait de ses épaules dans un mouvement de tête à la Justin Bieber du temps où il avait sa mèche sur le front.

**\- Isabella ?**

Je quittai du regard ma contemplation de l'étrange personne qu'était Tanya pour poser mon regard sur Esmée et Rosalie. Je me levai de mon siège et hochai la tête pour les saluer. Esmée me sourit, Rosalie me rendit mon signe de tête de manière certainement plus gracieuse et moins sèche que la mienne. Ma patronne reprit la parole.

**\- Edward m'a demand****é ****de vous remettre ****ceci****. Samedi prochain, nous avons une soirée pour récolt****er**** des fonds pour le centre de sans****-****abris que j'ai créé. Il y aura beaucoup de donateurs potentiels mais vous savez qu'Edward ****a**** la mémoire d'un poisson rouge concernant certaines choses.**

**\- Oui.**

Je pris le trombinoscope qu'elle me tendait, il y avait juste les noms et les photos des personnes. Aucune information, chouette, je venais de trouver une activité pour occuper mes courtes nuits.

**\- Bien sûr, vous êtes invitée à la soirée.**

**\- Merci. Et ne vous inquiétez pas, je lui ferai faire ses devoirs.**

**\- J'ose encore croire au miracle le concernant. Merci Isabella.**

Elle sourit et s'éloigna, me laissant seule avec Rosalie qui parla sitôt Esmée partie.

**\- Emmett m'a dit pour Edward et vous. Ce n'est plus vraiment un secret... alors, bienvenue dans la famille.**

**\- Merci Rosalie.**

**\- On peut se tutoyer ?**

**\- Bien sûr. Est-ce que je peux te demander quelque chose ?**

**\- Oui.**

**\- Comment ****s'****en ****est**** sorti Jasper hier ? Je ne l'ai pas vu en rentrant chez moi et je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de parler avec Edward.**

**\- Jasper ****a**** été top, l'avocat de Jane ****a**** essay****é**** de jouer sur le fait qu'Edward n'était pas là mais Jasper ****a**** réussi**** à**** faire oublier ce détail.**

**\- Le verdict ?**

**\- Edward a gagn****é****. Jane doi****t**** payer des dommages et intérêts et si elle fait fuiter d'autres photos privées, elle risque un peu de prison. Ça me donne presque ****envie**** qu'elle le fasse...**

**\- Donc l'affaire s'arrête là ?**

**\- Elle peut faire appel, j'ai peur qu'elle plaide le préjudice moral, ****à**** cause du fait qu'il ****ait ****annoncé leur rupture en direct et sans concertation. Je m'étonne que son avocat n'en ait pas parlé lors de l'audience d'hier. Jasper pense que c'est justement l'argument choc pour l'appel.**

**\- C'est défendable ?**

**\- Oui. Si elle fait ça, nous plaiderons aussi le préjudice moral concernant toute la famille Cullen et en particulier Laurel. Je sais qu'Esmée voudrait évit****er ****ça mais je ne laisserai pas Jane gagner.**

**\- D'accord. Si je peux faire quoi que ce soit...**

**\- Merci. Rien qu'en proposant Jasper c'était super. Je m'étonne de ne pas avoir vu avant à quel point il est bon. ****Tu ****es une faiseuse de miracle ! **

**\- Oh non, pas du tout.**

**\- Si, New York, Jasper, l'idée pour les four season's ! C'était très malin et bien vu.**

**\- Je me ser****s**** juste de mon expérience précédente. Jasper c'est un coup de chance, il aurait pu être très mauvais, je ne le connaissais pas vraiment quand j'ai parlé de lui.**

**\- Tu es trop modeste chérie.**

Edward venait d'arriver, il me sourit en se plaçant à mes côtés. Rosalie nous regarda tour à tour en souriant et je me sentis rougir.

**\- Je ne veux pas te chasser Rosalie, mais j'ai du travail et j'ai besoin de mon assistante.**

**\- Pas de soucis, j'ai du travail aussi. À plus tard.**

**\- Oui.**

Rosalie me lança un clin d'œil en partant. Edward se tourna vers moi, les bras croisés, l'air amusé.

**\- De quoi parliez-vous pour qu'elle te lance un clin d'œil ?**

**\- De l'audience d'hier. Tu as gagné c'est bien.**

**\- Il peut y avoir appel, elle a 48h.**

**\- Oui, Rosalie me l'a dit. Ça va aller**** ?**

**\- Elle sait qu'on ne se laissera pas faire, qu'elle perdra. Elle n'est pas aussi stupide, enfin je crois.**

Je souris et du coin de l'œil, je vis Tanya, toujours dans le bureau d'Edward.

**\- Elle compte prendre racine ?**

**\- Tu es jalouse ?**

**\- Franchement, tu as vu sa tenue ? Et son attitude ****?**** Je suis peut****-****être un iceberg mais je reste une femme qui n'aime pas voir une autre tourner autour de son homme.**

**\- J'aime ta jalousie... Tu n'es pas un iceberg, je suis bien placé pour savoir que tu peux être très chaude.**

**\- Edward...**

**\- Viens, tu vas m'aider à la mettre dehors. Et j'ai du travail pour toi bah oui, il faut bien que je t'exploite un peu. Et j'ai 30 minutes avant mon prochain rendez-vous, c'est ça ?**

**\- Oui.**

Je pris ma tablette et un bloc-note avant de le suivre dans son bureau. Tanya perdit son sourire en me voyant, elle me jaugea un moment avant de se tourner de nouveau vers mon patron. Ce dernier prit la parole avant elle.

**\- Tanya ? Tu es encore là ? J'ai du travail.**

**\- J'espérais t'inviter à boire un verre après le travail.**

Je pris la parole sans attendre.

**\- Edward a musculation à 17h, il a ensuite rendez-vous avec Marcus pour disputer un match de tennis.**

**\- Oui, mon revers n'est pas parfait. Merci Bella. Maintenant Tanya...**

**\- Ok. Ce n'est que partie remise.**

**\- Pour l'image du cabinet, pourrais-tu à l'avenir, mieux t'habiller ? Merci beaucoup.**

Tanya le regarda, les yeux ronds, la bouche entrouverte sans émettre aucun son. Je réprimai un sourire en passant devant elle pour m'asseoir. Edward s'installa face à moi sans regarder Tanya mais s'adressant tout de même à elle.

**\- Ferme la porte derrière toi s'il te pla****î****t. Bella, à nous. Je voudrais que tu mettes au propre mes notes de la réunion de ce matin...**

Tanya claqua la porte en sortant et Edward sourit mais poursuivit.

**\- Donc les notes au clair s'il te plaît. Ensuite, je voulais t'informer que nous avons débattu pendant un long moment et que si tu es d'accord, j'aimerais que tu participes pleinement au projet. Avec moi en management. On fera équipe.**

**\- Tu veux... que j'aie mon mot à dire dans l'affaire d****e New York ****?**

**\- C'est ton idée, c'est ton droit et c'est ce que je voudrais oui. Tu n'es pas oblig****ée**** de dire oui ou non maintenant. Tu peux réfléchir à ce que tu souhaites, mais sache que j'aimerais que tu sois plus qu'une assistante dans ce dossier.**

**\- Qu'en pensent les autres ?**

**\- La plupart sont d'accord. Tu peux nous apporter de nouvelles idées, un nouveau regard, tu es intelligente et tu as beaucoup d'expérience. Si tu ne veux pas t'impliquer, je ne t'en voudrai pas, peut-être qu'au moins, tu peux accepter d'assister aux réunions.**

**\- Je vais y réfléchir.**

**\- Parfait.**

**\- Autre chose ?**

**\- Oui. Trouve-moi des infos sur les restaurants LouisXVI. D'aprè****s les rumeurs,**** ce rest****o**** très chic cherche à se refaire une beauté. Emmett et moi voudrions voir si on peut les aider.**

**\- Je m'en occupe. Tu veux savoir style de l'enseigne, anci****e****nne déco, ancien architecte et vers quoi ils s'orientent ?**

**-Tout à fait. Ensuite, demain on signe avec les patrons, tu sais pour les spas****.**

**\- Oui. Tu veux que je vérifie les papiers ?**

**\- Exact. Et ça sera tout concernant le travail.**

**\- D'accord. Et concernant le reste, il y a quoi ?**

**\- Ce soir ça tient toujours ? Même si je n'ai pas tenu ma promesse pour ce midi ?**

**\- Oui, ça tient toujours.**

**\- Je me ferai pardonner.**

**\- Je ****n****'en doute pas. Edward, il y a autre chose que je voudrais vite éclaircir entre nous.**

**\- Je t'écoute.**

**\- Quand nous sommes ici, au travail, j'aimerais qu'on... ne se montre pas trop. Je suis assez réservée et les effusions d'amour, c'est pas mon truc. Ça me gêne plus qu'autre chose...**

**\- Comme ce matin, quand je t'ai embrass****ée**** dans le bureau de mon frère**** ?**

**\- Oui... ça viendra peut-être, mais nous en sommes au stade o****ù**** nous nous découvrons encore. Et ça ne regarde que nous. Entre nous, ça ne me gêne pas du tout, tu le sais, parce que je te fai****s**** extrêmement confiance. Mais en publi****c,**** ça me rend mal à l'aise.**

**\- Alors quoi ? Au boulot on n'est pas en couple ?**

**\- Si, bien sûr que si. On ne se cache pas, mais ça m'angoisse en public. Si on s'embrasse de trop, on nous regardera et je n'aime pas qu'on me regarde. Ça me fait peur.**

**\- Je vois. J'essayerai mais moi, je suis du genre démonstratif. Devant tes parents, tu n'avais pas de soucis.**

**\- Parce qu'ils me connaissaient, ils savent tout de moi.**

**\- C'est vrai. Je ferai au mieux. Promis.**

**\- Merci... j'ai juste besoin de temps. Depuis l'agression, je suis à deux doigts d'appeler la police si quelqu'un me regarde plus de trente secondes.**

**\- Mais pourtant nous sommes ensemble.**

**\- Je ne peux pas l'expliquer. Avec toi je suis bien, je me sens en sécurité et j'ai confiance en toi. D'où me vient cette assurance je l'ignore, c'est comme ça.**

**\- Et tant mieux.**

**\- Ne m'en veux pas.**

**\- Ce n'est pas le cas. Je suis heureux que tu te libères avec moi.**

**\- Tu me fais du bien, je t'assure.**

Il me sourit et vérifia l'heure.

**\- Autre chose mon ange ?**

**\- Non, je voulais te parler de ça et de l'audience d****'****hier, c'est tout.**

**\- D'accord. Une question... sommes****-****nous en priv****é**** là ? Seuls dans mon bureau**** ?**

**\- Oui. Il n'y a que nous.**

**\- Alors vien****s**** là...**

Je souris et me levai pour aller m'installer sur ses genoux.

**\- Oh si... Ta famille sai****t**** quoi de moi ?**

**\- J'ai di****t**** que nous étions ensemble. Que tu avai****s**** vécu une période difficile, que tu n'es pas si antipathique que tu en as l'air. Que tu n'as juste pas eu de chance. Ils savent que Jacob étai****t ton ex-mari.**

**\- Ok****… d****onc ils ne savent pas pour l'agression**** ?**

**\- Je n'étais pas sûr que tu sois d'accord pour que je le dise.**

**\- Merci. Ils me détestent ?**

**\- Non. Je t'assure que non. Ils trouvent que nous n'allons pas ensemble mais c'est uniquement parce qu'ils ne te connaissent pas. Ils ne voient que la surface, une image. Toi et moi savons que tu es tout sauf ce que tu laisses voir. Laisse****-****leur le temps de voir ce que moi je vois.**

Je souris et posai mes lèvres sur les siennes afin de lui offrir un tendre baiser. Nous nous mîmes alors à nous embrasser comme des adolescents, timides au début pour finir surexcités. Ce fut le téléphone qui nous ramena sur terre, Edward sourit et décrocha sans me lâcher.

**\- Oui ?... Très bien j'arrive, merci Angela.**

Il raccrocha et je me levai.

**\- Ton rendez-vous ?**

**\- Oui. Tu peux aller le chercher ? Je dois calmer mon ****envie**** de toi avant de le voir.**

**\- Pense à un truc qui te dégoûte. Quand Jacob était dans ta situation, je lui disais d'imaginer ses parents en train de faire l'amour.**

**\- C'est tordu et dégoûtant.**

**\- Mais efficace. Je vais chercher ton rendez-vous. Je vais marcher doucement pour te laisser le temps de te préparer.**

Je souris et sortis du bureau pour aller chercher à l'accueil l'homme qui m'y attendait.

**\- Monsieur Tomson ? Je suis Isabella, l'assistante de monsieur Cullen. Il vous attend, suivez-moi je vous prie.**

Sans un mot l'homme me suivit. Je frappai à la porte et l'entrouvris.

**\- Monsieur ? Vous êtes prêt ? Le problème est réglé ?**

\- **Oui Mademoiselle Swan, je vais probablement ne plus dormir pendant une semaine, mais le problème est résolu. **

Je souris et invitai le client à entrer dans le bureau. Après avoir pris les commandes de collation et leur avoir apportées, je me mis à exécuter les tâches demandées par mon patron. Le reste de la journée se passa calmement, j'avançais assez rapidement dans la mise au propre des notes d'Edward, j'avais réussi à lui trouver les documents et informations qu'il m'avait chargée de trouver tout en gérant les appels téléphoniques.

Un peu avant 17h, Edward et moi quittâmes le bureau, il demanda à Paul de me raccompagner chez moi avant d'aller à la salle de sport. Une fois devant l'immeuble, j'embrassai mon patron avant de descendre et de monter chez moi. Je me fis quasiment agresser par mon chat en manque de tendresse. Je m'autorisai une sieste d'une heure, Brad Pitt blotti contre moi. Le sommeil s'abattit sur moi d'un coup et quand le réveil sonna, j'eus du mal à me lever. Cependant, je m'activai à la préparation d'un dessert pour ce soir, je choisis de faire une tarte aux fraises. Mon dessert fini, j'allai prendre une douche et attendis ensuite sagement l'arrivée d'Edward.

Je me mis alors à réfléchir à sa proposition concernant le projet de New York. Son offre était très alléchante. J'avais envie de m'investir dans l'ouverture de ces bureaux, de plus c'était mon idée qui était exploitée. Je m'étais fait la réflexion quelques heures plus tôt, j'avais ressenti de la peine d'être écartée. Et là, Edward me proposait d'en faire partie... Dans mon travail précédent, je n'avais jamais eu d'autre responsabilité que celle d'assistante, mon ancien patron était adorable mais chacun devait garder sa place. Je me sentis soudain importante et écoutée grâce à la proposition d'Edward, aussi effrayante soit-elle.

Je sursautai quand l'interphone de mon appartement sonna. Je recevais tellement peu de visites que je mettais toujours un temps à trouver d'où provenait le son. Sans lâcher mon chat, j'allai répondre et ouvris à Edward. Quelques secondes plus tard, il frappa à ma porte. Non sans avoir regardé par le judas, je lui ouvris. Il était en tenue de sport, un sac sur le dos, une poche de nourriture chinoise dans la main. Je m'effaçai pour le laisser entrer.

**\- Tu as gagné au tennis ?**

\- **Non. Je suis débutant, n'oublie pas. Je peux emprunter ta douche ?**

\- **Bien sûr. Au fait Edward... j'accepte ?**

**\- Quoi donc ?**

**\- Pour New York. J'accepte.**

**\- Alors tu veux être de l'équipe ?**

**\- Oui. Mais en douceur.**

**\- C'est ****à ****dire ?**

**\- D'abord j'observe, je prends mes marques et ensuite je pourrai prendre la parole.**

**\- Bien... ça me convient parfaitement.**

**\- Très bien. Allez, va te doucher, je meurs de faim. Je mets un film ?**

**\- Oui. Choisis ce que tu veux. Je me dépêche.**

Il m'embrassa du bout des lèvres avant de gagner ma salle de bain. J'installai notre repas dans le salon, pris un film sympa à regarder et n'attendis que quelques minutes pour qu'il revienne. Il s'installa alors sur mon canapé, seulement vêtu d'un pantalon de jogging. Moi je me mis en tailleur par terre, le dos contre le canapé. Je lançai le film et ce qui annonçait le début de notre soirée ensemble.

* * *

**Et voilà... **

**A la semaine prochaine. **

**Bise **

**Lexi**


	23. Chapter 23

**Bonsoir **

**Désolée de ne pas (encore) avoir répondu au review**

**Mais ça devrait être beaucoup plus calme maintenant. **

**En tout cas Merci tout le monde d'être fidèle... **

**Merci à Lydie pour la correction. **

**Bonne lecture. **

* * *

Nous étions samedi soir, une semaine était passée, beaucoup de choses s'étaient produites. Pour commencer, j'avais passé mon week-end précédent avec Edward, nous avions beaucoup parlé, il m'avait fait rire, je l'avais traîné au cinéma le samedi soir, voir le dernier film de mon acteur fétiche, au final il avait adoré et moi j'avais pleuré à cause de l'acteur qui une nouvelle fois, se faisait tuer. Sinon le film était juste grandiose. Le dimanche, il s'était passé un truc incroyable. Moi, Isabella Marie Swan, j'avais fait une grasse matinée. Je m'étais réveillée à 3h mais Edward avait réussi à me rendormir grâce à la puissance de ses coups de reins magiques et je ne m'étais réveillée qu'à 11h le lendemain matin. Le reste de la journée, nous l'avions passé tranquillement, enfermés chez moi, profitant juste de la présence de l'autre.

Lundi matin, nous nous étions retrouvés, il n'avait pas passé la nuit chez moi. Tanya nous avait vus main dans la main, j'avais eu peur qu'elle explose quand elle comprit que nous avions bien plus qu'une relation professionnelle Edward et moi. Nous avions ensuite eu la mauvaise surprise d'apprendre que Jane avait fait appel concernant le jugement suite à la plainte d'Edward sur la violation de vie privée. Jasper et Rosalie restaient cependant très confiants. Je croyais en eux.

Mardi, j'avais assisté à ma première réunion sur New York, je n'avais pas tout compris, il y avait beaucoup trop de termes compliqués appartenant au monde de la finance et au langage complexe de businessman. Comme convenu, je m'étais contentée d'écouter et d'observer. J'avais prévu de demander quelques éclaircissements à Edward, une fois seule avec lui.

Mercredi et jeudi, aucun événement particulier. Les journées avaient été calmes, j'avais juste passé ma soirée du mercredi soir avec Alice et Jasper. Jeudi, j'avais appris, alors que j'étais aux toilettes, qu'en plus des surnoms ''reine des glaces'' et ''porte de prison'', que certaines personnes m'avaient donnés, un nouveau m'avait été attribué ''PDE''. Je n'avais aucune idée de la signification de ce nouveau titre, mais en sachant que c'était Tanya qui m'avait surnommée ainsi, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que cela soit flatteur. J'étais convaincue que pour mon bien, il ne fallait pas que je le sache.

Vendredi, Esmée avait demandé à me voir dans son bureau, je m'y était rendue avec un peu d'appréhension. J'étais certaine de n'avoir commis aucune erreur, je supposais donc qu'elle voulait me parler d'Edward. J'avais vu juste. Dimanche, nous serions le 20 juin, soit l'anniversaire d'Edward. J'étais invitée chez eux pour fêter cet événement. J'avais hésité, j'avais paniqué. Je ne me pensais pas prête à participer à une réunion familiale. Mais j'avais repensé à tout ce qu'il avait fait pour moi. Les appels à 3h du matin, le fait d'être venu en Floride pour l'enterrement de Jacob, le calme avec lequel il avait affronté les milliards de questions posées par ma mère... tout ça m'avait fait dire oui à Esmée. Quand Edward avait appris que je serais de la partie, il n'avait plus quitté son sourire de la journée. Moi, je rencontrais un problème... Qu'offre-t-on à un homme qui a tout ?

Voilà pourquoi, en ce samedi matin, j'avais été dans les rues de Seattle en compagnie d'Alice et Jasper, ils avaient accepté de m'aider à choisir un cadeau. Le temps m'était compté, je devais aussi me préparer pour le gala de ce soir, Alice serait une nouvelle fois ma styliste. Elle avait déjà tout prévu, tenue, maquillage et chaussures, je n'avais plus qu'à faire la poupée. J'avais voulu mettre la robe rouge, la Valentino, mais Alice m'avait cassé les oreilles en me répétant pendant une heure que je ne devais pas mettre la même robe à deux galas de suite. En plus, je serais officiellement la nouvelle petite-amie d'Edward Cullen ce soir, donc selon elle, il y avait une chance sur deux que l'on sorte les photos du précédent gala, conclusion... pas de Valentino ce soir.

Mon cadeau, enfin mes cadeaux, achetés, je laissai Alice jouer à la poupée avec moi. Pendant qu'elle s'occupait de mes cheveux, j'aidais Jasper à envelopper les cadeaux dans du papier, ensuite je n'eus pas le droit de bouger d'un pouce le temps qu'elle me maquille. Il ne restait plus ensuite qu'à enfiler la robe. Elle était de couleur bleu roi, style empire mais courte, elle m'arrivait aux genoux. Les bretelles étaient en tissu bleu transparent, recouvrant le dessus de mes épaules, le décolleté dévoilait ma gorge jusqu'à la naissance de ma poitrine, sous cette dernière, une fine ceinture faite de strass et de perles marquait ma taille. Le tissu, de la mousseline, était léger, fluide et très agréable à porter. La coiffure elle était tout simplement une tresse en épis, tombant sur mon épaule droite, j'avais demandé à Alice de la faire en souvenir de celle qu'Edward m'avait faite dans le Starbucks. Mon amie avait juste rajouté quelques perles dans mes cheveux pour donner un genre soi-disant plus raffiné.

**\- Comme d'habitude, Alice, c'est super ! Merci beaucoup !**

**\- Je t'en pri****e****. Avec ce bleu, tu ressembles à Kate Midd****l****eton le jour de l'annonce de ses fiançailles. Tu en penses quoi Jasper ?**

**\- Kate Middleton n'a qu'****à**** bien se tenir ! Tu es superbe Bella.**

**\- Mais... ?**

**\- Mais tu restes la plus belle de toutes mon amour !**

Alice gloussa et Jasper roula des yeux. Je souris et enfilai mes chaussures aux talons vertigineux. Je n'étais pas certaine de tenir toute la soirée avec ça. Je vérifiai une dernière fois ma tenue quand on sonna à mon interphone, j'allai décrocher.

**\- Oui ?**

**\- Je suis impatient de te voir.**

**\- J'arrive tout de suite.**

**\- J'attends chérie.**

Je souris et me tournai vers Alice et Jasper. Je pris la pochette contenant mes clefs et mon portable ainsi que ma tablette qu'Alice me tendait. J'y allais aussi pour le travail, je ne devais pas l'oublier. Alice et Jasper sortirent avec moi de l'appartement, je les remerciai avant de les laisser pour rejoindre Edward. Il était appuyé contre la voiture, discutant avec Paul, lui aussi contre le véhicule. Mon patron se redressa en me voyant, sa bouche s'ouvrit sans qu'aucun son n'en sorte. Je m'avançai vers les deux hommes, souriante.

**\- Bonsoir messieurs.**

**\- Bonsoir mademoiselle Swan.**

**\- Bella, tu es magnifique.**

**\- Merci. **

Je conservai mon sourire tout en étudiant la tenue de mon compagnon. Je ne m'étais concentrée que sur son visage. Il avait une petite barbe naissante, il savait que ce look me faisait craquer et il ne se rasait plus tous les jours quand il n'y était pas obligé, Ses cheveux étaient plus coiffés que d'habitude mais surtout, il portait un costume bleu, du même bleu que ma robe, exactement à l'identique. Une veste à trois boutons, une chemise en soie, pas de cravate mais ça ne manquait pas.

**\- Edward nous sommes...**

**\- Coordonnés ? Alice ne bosse pas que pour toi.**

**\- Elle ne m'a rien dit. Tu es trop beau.**

**\- Nous sommes irrésistibles. On y va ?**

Paul nous ouvrit la portière de la Berline et Edward me laissa monter la première. Il se glissa ensuite à mes côtés.

**\- Tu dors chez moi ce soir Bella ?**

**\- Oui ça changera.**

**\- Oui. Et nous iron****s**** chez mes parents ensemble.**

**\- Je devrai juste repasser chez moi.**

**\- Pas de soucis.**

**\- Laurel sera là ce soir ?**

**\- Non, elle est en période d'examens à l'école et elle est fatiguée.**

**\- Est-ce qu'elle va bien ?**

**\- Oui ne t'inquiète pas.**

**\- Au fait, tu sais ce que mon nouveau surnom veu****t**** dire ?**

**\- Tu as un nouveau surnom ?**

**\- Oui, ''PDE''.**

**\- PDE ? Alors là... je ne sais pas du tout. Ça vient de qui ?**

**\- Indice, ça commence pa****r**** Ta et finit en nya.**

**\- Quoi que ça veuille dire, c'est complètement con.**

Je souris et pris sa main pour mêler ses doigts aux miens. Il me parla de sa journée, une randonné à vélo avec Emmett dans la forêt, je me demandais comment il tenait encore debout après tant d'heures de sport accumulées dans la journée. Il se mit à rire tout seul en parlant de la chute en vélo d'Emmett alors que ce dernier était quasiment à l'arrêt. Il était tellement mort de rire que je captais un mot sur deux. Ce n'était pas grave, du moment que ça le faisait rire.

Paul arrêta la voiture après 20 bonnes minutes de trajet. Nous étions au même endroit que lors de la première réception à laquelle j'avais assisté. À l'époque, Edward était toujours avec Jane et elle avait volontairement oublié de donner mon nom pour réserver un couvert autour de la table. J'étais ressortie de là humiliée et vexée. Bref c'était du passé maintenant. Edward sortit en premier et me tendit la main pour m'aider à m'extraire du véhicule. Une fois dehors, les flash crépitèrent autour de nous, Edward passa un bras autour de ma taille et me guida dans l'exercice de la pose photo. Nous ne restâmes pas longtemps sur le tapis rouge, il savait bien que je n'aimais pas l'exposition, j'avais déjà beaucoup pris sur moi. Arrivés à l'intérieur, il nous conduisit jusqu'à la salle de réception.

**\- Bravo ma puce, ça va ?**

**\- Je crois oui. Oh là ! Droit devant, le type en costume vert, c'est..**

**\- On est là depuis 10 secondes Bella...**

**\- Mais c'est important.**

**\- Ok... C'est le type avec qui ****j'ai ****jou****é**** au golf**** ?**

**\- Oui, Oliver Jobson. Tu devrais aller le voir, sa contribution dans le projet New York est quasi essentielle, tu dois t'assurer de le garder dans notre camps.**

**\- J'ai une heure de libre quand ?**

Je vérifiai sur ma tablette l'emploi du temps de la semaine.

\- **Mercredi matin ou vendredi en fin d'après-midi.**

**\- Ok. Viens allons-y. Monsieur Jobson bonsoir.**

**\- Cullen, bonsoir. Mademoiselle, je n'ai pas le plaisir de vous ****connaître****.**

**\- Voici Isabella Swan, ma petite-amie. **

**\- Enchanté Isabella. Alors Edward, votre swing ****s****'est amélioré ?**

**\- Assez pour oser vous défie****r**** à nouveau.**

Les deux hommes parlèrent un moment de sport avant de conclure sur un rendez-vous pour une partie de golf vendredi à 17h. Pendant plus d'une heure, nous allâmes saluer les personnalités qu'Esmée avait souhaité qu'Edward rencontre, 14 personnes en tout et 7 qui n'étaient pas sur la liste mais qui pouvaient se montrer importantes. Après cet exercice, je me sentis épuisée et surtout j'avais mal aux joues à force de sourire tout le temps et à tout le monde. En plus, j'avais faim et soif.

**\- Bella, ça va ?**

**\- Oui, je suis contente d'avoir fini.**

**\- Moi aussi. Cherchons ma famille maintenant. Au fait, tu as été parfaite.**

Je souris et embrassai sa joue. Il prit alors ma main et nous repérâmes assez vite le reste du clan Cullen. Esmée nous sourit en nous voyant venir, elle portait une robe mauve bustier en mousseline dont les voilages de la jupe tombaient avec grâce et fluidité à ses pieds. Elle arborait également une magnifique mais assez discrète rivière de diamants qui bien entendu, allait avec le bracelet et les boucles d'oreilles. Ses cheveux étaient coiffés à la mode des années 40 ou 50 je ne sais pas trop. Les cheveux ramenés sur une épaule avec de jolies ondulations, coiffés de la sorte me faisaient penser à l'actrice Lauren Bacall.

Rosalie était bien sûr elle aussi présente et évidement, elle était ravissante, mon complexe d'infériorité réapparut soudainement. Elle était sublimée par une robe noire, elle aussi à bustier, fendue jusqu'en haut de la cuisse droite, ses cheveux blonds simplement ondulés tombant sur ses épaules. Je lâchai un soupire silencieux face à cette démonstration de beauté qui ne pourrait jamais être égalée. Les hommes eux aussi étaient très chics, mais aucun n'était aussi audacieux qu'Edward dans le choix de la couleur du costume. Emmett et Carlisle se contentaient du classique.

**\- Edward, Isabella... on désespérait de vous voir ! Vous êtes magnifiques tous les deux, en parfait accord.**

**\- Merci maman. On a effectué la tâche people de la soirée, on a salu****é****, souri et rigolé aux plaisanteries de tout le monde.**

**\- Merci chéri, tu sais que c'est important pour moi.**

**\- Oui, je le fais pour toi, tu le sais bien.**

**\- Merci. Isabella, vous vous souvenez de mon mari ? Carlisle.**

Je souris et tendis la main au père d'Edward, qui me la serra tout en me rendant mon sourire.

**\- Oui. Ravie de vous revoir.**

**\- Moi aussi Isabella, en plus j'ai cru comprendre que nous seron****s**** amen****és**** à nous voir souvent.**

**\- Papa...**

**\- Quoi ?**

**\- Rien. Bella, tu as soif ?**

**\- Oui, s'il te plaît.**

Il embrassa mon front avant de s'excuser auprès des autres et me laisser seule avec ses parents, son frère et sa belle-sœur. Je me sentis tout à coup très intimidée et je crois bien que lorsque je tentai un sourire timide, le rouge me monta aux joues. Ce fut Rosalie qui me sauva.

**\- C'est Alice qui t'a habillée Isabella ?**

**\- Elle a tout fait, oui. Je me demande comment je faisais sans elle**** avant.**

**\- Elle est formidable, c'est vrai. Elle nous a tou****s**** trouvé nos tenues et conseillé****s**** sur les coiffures et accessoires.**

**\- Je crois que nous sommes assez pour lui ouvrir un fan club alors. Je n'aurais jamais pensé à un costume bleu pour Edward !**

**\- Je dois avouer que moi non plus.**

Esmée prit alors la parole.

**\- Est-ce qu'elle a pour projet d'ouvrir sa propre société de conseils ?**

**\- Oui. Mais elle a peur je crois. **

**\- Elle vise une clientèle particulière ? Nous avons passé beaucoup de temps avec elle mais nous avons plus parlé chiffons et potins que de son plan de carrière.**

**\- Elle rêve d'habill****er**** Angelina Jolie. C'est son but, les célébrités. **

**\- A Seattle ?**

**\- Elle était à New York avant de venir ici. Elle a suivi Jasper qui ne pouvait pas refuser le poste qu'il occupe. C'est vrai qu'elle a moins d'opportunités ici qu'à New York mais je crois en elle et je sais qu'elle finira par avoir son selfie avec Angelina Jolie et Brad Pitt !**

**\- Qui veut un selfie avec Angelina et Brad Pitt ? Tiens chérie.**

Edward était revenu avec deux coupes de champagne, j'en pris une pour libérer sa main qui se posa sur ma hanche.

**\- Merci. On parlait d'Alice.**

**\- Elle peut toujours avoir sa photo avec le Brad Pitt de substitution qui vit chez toi.**

Je souris, ce qu'il ignorait c'est qu'Alice s'était déjà prise en photo avec mon chat, elle avait posté la photo sur un réseau social avec pour légende : ''Ma photo avec Brad Pitt... en attendant le vrai !'' Emmett réagit à la déclaration de son frère.

**\- C'est un truc que je n'ai toujours pas compris. Ce n'est pas la première fois que je vous entends parler de ce gars****-****là. Une fois, tu lui as demand****é**** si elle avait donné assez de caresses à Brad Pitt et s'il ne faisait plus la tête.**

Edward rit avant de prendre une gorgée de champagne. Tout le monde me regardait, curieux de ma réponse.

**\- C'est mon chat, Brad Pitt est le prénom de mon chat. C'est ma mère qui l'a nommé comme ça. Elle est fan de l'acteur. Du coup, le soir en rentrant de mon éprouvante journée avec mon t****y****ran de patron, et bien je câline Brad Pitt. Voilà l'histoire Emmett.**

Emmett se mit a rire, Rosalie et Esmée étaient amusées, Carlisle me sourit et Edward avait les sourcils froncés.

**\- Ton t****y****ran de patron ?**

Je haussai simplement les épaules. Il me rapprocha de lui et chuchota.

**\- Tu vas voir le t****y****ran ce qu'il va faire !**

Je rougis face à cette menace. Heureusement Rosalie nous interrompit.

**\- Je trouve ça amusant ! Petite, j'avais une chienne, un labrador. Elle s'appelait Devine. C'était amusant de voir les gens, qui lorsqu'ils nous demandaient le prénom, s'embêtaient à deviner le prénom avant de comprendre que c'était Devine.**

**\- Ma mère n'aime pas la banalité et elle du genre... farfelu****e****. J'ai failli m'appeler Camomille, à cause du thé qu'elle buvait. Mon père voulait m'appeler Isabelle mais c'était trop ''comme tout le monde '' alors Isabella. Mon chat aurait pu s'appeler Félix ou Simba, quelque chose du genre, mais non... J'aime bien l'idée de Devine, ma mère adorerait !**

**\- Et toi ? Tu aimes bien l'acteur au moins ?**

**\- Bof, il ne me fait pas rêver comme acteur mais ça ne me dérange pas.**

Emmett poussa un soupire avant de parler.

**\- Je sens la conversation sur les acteurs photoshopés du moment.**

Rosalie lui mit un coup sur l'épaule alors que je souriais, plus à l'aise qu'il y a deux minutes. Je devais juste apprendre à les connaître. Pour soulager Emmett, nous ne parlions pas acteurs photoshopés comme il l'avait dit, mais ils me posèrent quelques questions sur ma vie en Floride, je m'efforçais de rester courtoise et souriante alors que j'avais envie de leur hurler que ça ne les regardait pas, mais il fallait que je sois ouverte. C'est Esmée qui posait les questions.

**\- Donc votre père est dans la police ?**

**\- Oui, inspecteur. Et ma mère, Renée, est secrétaire à la mairie.**

**\- Et vos études ? Je ne me souviens plus de votre CV.**

**\- J'ai fait des études de commerce. J'hésitais entre le management ou le marketing. Puis j'ai fait un stage avec Princeton en tant qu****'****assistante. Quand j'ai eu mon diplôme, il m'a propos****é**** le travail, je n'étais pas encore décidée dans mon choix de carrière alors j'ai accepté et j'y suis restée.**

**\- Et maintenant, que désirez-vous**** ?**

M'enfuir ? Non.

**\- J'aime mon travail. Je me sens utile, même si c'est juste pour apporter un café. J'aime le fait d'être en coulisses aussi, de pouvoir donner mon avis et conseiller. Je suis ****à**** l'aise.**

**\- Que faites-vous en dehors du travail ?**

**\- Euh... pas grand****-****chose.**

**\- Et donc vous étiez mariée. Combien de temps si ce n'est pas indiscret ?**

**\- 8 ans. Pardonnez****-****moi mais il faut que j'aille aux toilettes.**

Je tentai un sourire avant de m'éloigner du groupe. Je déposai mon verre de champagne, en pris en autre que je bus d'un trait avant de me rendre aux toilettes. J'entrai dans une des luxueuses cabines, rabaissais la lunette des toilettes et m'assis dessus, les coudes sur mes cuisses, la tête entre mes mains. J'inspirai et expirai plusieurs fois.

Je ne pensais pas qu'Esmée serait aussi inquisitrice dans ses questions. Des questions banales qui j'en étais sûre avaient déjà des réponses. En plus, le fait d'avoir tout un auditoire me faisait paniquer. Les questions sur moi, je pouvais gérer. Les questions sur Jacob, hors de question. Je ne voulais pas entrer dans les détails, Edward et Alice, ce qui inclus Jasper,mis à part, personne de ma nouvelle vie ne savaient ce qui était arrivé. J'avais peur de le révéler à la famille de mon petit-ami, qu'allaient-ils penser de moi ? J'avais peur qu'ils pensent que je n'étais pas à la hauteur de leur fils. En plus, j'étais une employée... j'avais l'impression d'accumuler les erreurs. Je m'étais trop enfermée pour réussir à en ressortir si facilement.

**\- Isabella ?**

Merde... Rosalie. Il fallait que je me calme, que je ne laisse rien paraître. Je ne répondis pas tout de suite, je devais m'assurer que ma voix ne me trahirait pas.

**\- Euh oui ?**

**\- Tout va bien ? Nous allons passer à table, Edward s'inquiète et Esmée s'en veux.**

Je secouai la tête et sortis de la cabine. Rosalie me sourit et s'approcha de moi.

**\- Esmée ne voulait pas te mettre mal à l'aise. Je crois qu'elle essayait de faire la conversation et apprendre à te connaître plus. Tu es une sorte d'énigme que seul Edward ****a**** réussi à résoudre. Esmée ne te fera jamais volontairement du mal ou de la peine.**

**\- Je sais bien, je la vois travailler. Ça vient de moi. Je suis en plus en train de plomber la soirée... génial. Je suis désolée.**

**\- Mais non. Nous avons tous notre histoire, si douloureuse soit-elle. Ton... ex****-****mari est mort la semaine dernière, c'est normal que ça te touche. 8 ans de mariage, ce n'est pas rien, même si vous étiez divorcés.**

Je me tournai vers un des lavabos dans le but de me laver les mains. Durant toute l'opération, je restai silencieuse sous le regard de Rosalie.

**\- Je suis divorcée depuis 7 mois, mais Jacob et moi n'étions plus un couple depuis longtemps. C'était mon meilleur ami. Je l'aimais mais p****as ****comme toi tu aimes Emmett. On vivait ensemble, on riait et parl****ait**** sauf qu'on ne couch****ait**** plus l'un avec l'autre. Je ne sais pas pourquoi nous n'avons pas divorcé avant mais l'année dernière, on a commencé à en parler, c'était le moment. On l'a fait.**

**\- Je ne te juge pas Isabella. Je connais Edward, je sais qu'il ne sortirai****t**** pas avec toi s'il ne le voulait pas vraiment. Surtout si vite après Jane. Écoute, si Edward t'a chois****ie**** c'est pour de bonnes raisons et j'aime Edward comme un frère, alors je suis d'accord avec lui et respecte son choix. Tout comme Emmett et le reste de la famille.**

**\- En tant que patrons vous ne m'intimid****ez**** pas. En tant que famille d'Edward, je suis morte de trouille.**

**\- Il ne faut pas. Nous sommes cool. Tu sais, ça n'a pas été facile pour moi non plus. Personne ne savait que je fréquentais Emmett, quand nous sommes rentré****s ****de Vegas, nous avons annoncé à tout le monde que j'étais sa femme. Esmée l'a très mal pris au début, elle en voulait à Emmett de ne pas l'avoir inclus dans le mariage. Je n'osais pas être dans la même pièce qu'elle ou même la regarder dans les yeux. Il a fallu du temps mais aujourd'hui tout va très bien, elle ne m'en voulait pas au final, c'est moi qui me faisait des idées.**

**\- Je ne veux pas qu'on pense que je me ser****s**** d'Edward. C'est vrai, après Jane, il serait légitime qu'on pense que la petite assistante veu****t**** se faire une place dans le monde en sortant avec son riche patron.**

**\- C'est le cas ?**

**\- Non, bien sûr que non. Je le jure.**

**\- Une fille intéressée par Edward se conduit comme Tanya, toi tu ****as**** été tout le contraire. Je ne pense pas que tu sois avec lui par intérêt. Personne ne le croi****t****.**

**\- Quand Jacob est tombé dans le coma, je me suis jurée de ne plus jamais faire confiance à qui que ****c****e soit. Admettre qu'un homme me plaisait n'a pas été facile, encore moins le fait qu'il soit en plus mon patron.**

**\- Tu as remis en doute sa virilité. Au début, il s'étonnait que tu ne le dévores pas des yeux comme les autres, il a même pensé que tu étai****s**** lesbienne. Tu es devenue une sorte d'obsession pour lui. Il voulait te percer à jour, il ne parlait et ne pensait qu'****à**** toi. Et dès qu'il ****prononçait****t****on prénom, il avait un sourire crétin.**

**\- Il parlait de moi ?**

**\- Pas directement, il trouv****ait ****un moyen de placer****ton prénom dans la conversation ou faire remarquer que tu faisais un bon boulot. Par contre, je l'ai entendu parler à Laurel.**

**\- Je ne pensais pas...**

**\- Tu vois. Allez, ne panique pas, nous ne mordons pas. Personne ne te jugera.**

**\- Merci Rosalie.**

**\- Juste avant... Je peux ?**

Elle tendit les mains vers moi, j'acquiesçai et elle replaça quelques mèches de mes cheveux. Elle sortit ensuite un peu de blush de sa pochette et me repoudra les joues.

**\- Et voilà.**

**\- Merci Rosalie.**

**\- Pas de problème. Si tu as besoin d'aide ou de parler, je suis là... je sais, c'est une phrase bateau mais je le pense.**

**\- Je t'aime est une phrase bateau mais ça fait toujours plaisir de l'entendre.**

**\- C'est vrai !**

Elle sourit, me prit par l'épaule et nous sortîmes des toilettes. Je ne fus pas étonnée de voir Edward se précipiter vers nous.

**\- Bella ça va ?**

**\- Oui ne t'inquiète pas.**

\- **Je suis désolé pour ma mère, elle...**

**\- N'est pas pire que la mienne. Je vais bien, excuse****-****moi d'être partie comme ça. Je n'ai pas l'habitude.**

**\- Hum... Merci Rose.**

**\- Oh je t'en prie. Bon, on va manger, je meurs de faim ! Où est mon mari ?**

**\- Je t'avais dis qu'un jour s'il devait choisir entre la nourriture et toi, il choisirait la nourriture ! Ils sont déjà à table.**

Rosalie secoua la tête avec un demi-sourire amusé. Edward se mit alors entre nous deux, je passai un bras autour du sien, Rosalie m'imita et nous avançâmes vers la salle du dîner. Rapidement, nous prîmes place à la table du milieu. Rosalie frappa doucement Emmett derrière la tête en lui lançant un '' Tu aurais pu m'attendre ! '' qui me fit sourire, alors qu'Emmett se confondait en excuses exagérées. Esmée se leva et s'approcha de moi avec un air désolé.

**\- Isabella, je regrette.**

**\- Il ne faut pas. J'ai paniqué pardon. Oublions.**

**\- Oui. Je ne poserai plus autant de questions.**

**\- Ce n'est pas le problème, c'est que... je ne parle jamais de moi, encore moins de Jacob. C'est... douloureux.**

**\- Je comprends, j'aurais dû m'en douter. Je veux que vous vous sentiez bien avec nous et j'ai mal démarré les choses.**

**\- Edward ****a**** fait pire je vous rassure.**

**\- Vraiment ?**

Esmée regarda son fils, intriguée, Edward me regarda à moitié surpris. Je poursuivis alors que chacun prenait place sur sa chaise.

**\- Oui, il a dit, alors qu'il ne pensait pas que j'entendais, que j'étais du genre zéro sentiment. Que j'étais la reine des glaces et que je méritais bien mon surnom. Ah oui, et je cite '' même un Iceberg est plus chaleureux que vous Isabella'' ou encore, je cite à nouveau '' Allez au diable Isabella !''**

**\- Edward !**

Esmée, qui était à côté de lui, lui mit une petite tape sur le bras. Edward n'en tint pas compte et planta son regard dans le mien.

**\- Je pensais que tu aurais oublié tout ça...**

**\- Vraiment ?**

**\- Vraiment !**

**\- Je n'oublie rien.**

Je détournai mon regard pour me pencher légèrement afin de voir Esmée.

**\- Vous voyez, il n'a pas franchement bien commencé les choses.**

**\- Je suis d'accord.**

**\- **_**Madame Cullen ?**_

Un homme en costume nous interrompit et Esmée s'excusa, tout le monde était à sa place et le dîner devait s'ouvrir après le discours d'Esmée. Alors que celle-ci prenait la parole Edward se pencha si près de mon oreille que ses lèvres me frôlèrent.

**\- Tu m'en veux ?**

**\- Non... tout ça ne m'a pas empêchée de tomber amoureuse de toi.**

**\- Amoureuse ?**

**\- Oui... je crois bien oui. C'est trop tôt ?**

**\- Non... je suis amoureux de toi depuis bien longtemps maintenant. Je suis heureux que tu le reconnaisses.**

J'embrassai sa joue avant de me tourner vers Esmée qui avait débuté son discours. Elle parla du refuge pour SDF, de l'importance d'aider les personnes en détresse, de l'évolution du refuge depuis sa création et les améliorations qui étaient souhaitées. Elle remercia tous les invités puis incita aux dons avec subtilité. À la fin de son discours, tout le monde applaudit et le temps qu'elle vienne s'asseoir avec nous, les serveurs avaient déjà envahi la salle pour servir les entrées.

Les Cullen discutaient entre eux, par moment j'essayai de m'inclure dans la conversation mais quand ils parlèrent de leurs prochaines vacances en France, je décrochai totalement, préférant remplir mon verre de vin chaque fois qu'il se vidait. Alors quand on appela mon prénom, je mis quelques secondes avant de réagir. Ce fut Edward qui me ramena sur terre.

**\- Bella, quand tu auras fini de te saouler tu pourras revenir avec nous ?**

**\- Je ne me saoule pas. Je pensais, pardon.**

Carlisle prit la parole.

**\- Je me demandais si vous aviez déjà été en France.**

**\- Non jamais. Je n'ai vu qu'une partie de la Floride, Seattle, New York et ****S****aint Vincent et les Grenadines. Ce qui est déjà pas mal.**

Emmett qui avait râlé du peu de nourriture dans les assiettes, arrêta d'essayer de remplir son estomac avec du pain pour prendre la parole.

**\- Saint Vincent ?**

**\- Oui, dans les caraïbes. C'était mon voyage de noce, une semaine sur une ****île**** paradisiaque, plongée et bain de mer avec les dauphins... soleil et bronzage magnifique.**

**\- Avec Rose, nous sommes allés à la Barbade, c'est pas mal aussi. Mais plus touristique je pense.**

**\- Possible, je ne sais pas trop. Je n'avais pas choisi, on nous avait offert ce voyage.**

**\- Tu savais qu'Edward avait nagé avec les dauphins aussi ?**

Edward grogna et passa sa main dans ses cheveux. Signe de nervosité.

**\- Emmett... pitié.**

**\- Raconte****-****moi Emmett.**

**\- Il a réussi à se faire mordre ce boulet. Le dauphin lui a choppé la main, c'était pas profond mais il a eu la trouille. Et il a tourné de l'œil à l'hôpital quand il a d****û**** avoir une petite ****piqûre****.**

Je souris et répliquai avant Edward.

**\- Et la faute à qui s'il a peur des aiguilles ? Qui l'a pri****s**** pour une cible géante ? Ce n'était pas malin !**

Edward pouffa de rire et Emmett changea de sujet pour discuter de New York. La discussion était plus animée, plus joyeuse, tout le monde participa, faisant partager ses souvenirs. Je réussis même à rire, je pense que l'alcool m'avait quand même bien aidée à m'ouvrir. La soirée se termina très tard, j'étais épuisée et j'avais mal aux pieds alors au lieu de passer chez moi pour ensuite aller chez Edward, je décidai qu'il était plus raisonnable que l'on reste chez moi. Une fois dans l'appartement, je me préparai à aller au lit et me glissai contre Edward sous les draps.

**\- J'ai passé une bonne soirée. Et toi ?**

**\- Oui moi aussi. Encore pardon d'avoir paniqué au début.**

**\- Tu t'es rattrapée.**

**\- Ah oui ?**

**\- Oui. Ils t'aiment bien.**

**\- Vraiment ?**

**\- Oui. Je les connais, je peux t'assurer qu'ils t'aiment bien.**

**\- Moi aussi je les aimes bien.**

**\- J'en suis heureux. Allez dormons. Je suis mort.**

**\- Moi aussi. On parlera demain.**

**\- Oui. Bonne nuit ma chérie.**

**\- Bonne nuit.**

Dans un effort quasi surhumain, je l'embrassai avant de m'installer pour dormir. Les yeux à peine fermés, je m'endormis.

* * *

**Et voilà**

**A la semaine prochaine**

**Bises**

**Lexi**


	24. Chapter 24

**Bonsoir**

**Et voilà la première partie de la journée d'anniversaire de ce cher Edward =) **

**Merci à toute pour vos reviews**

**Merci à Lily pour la correction.**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Dimanche à 3h je me réveillai, comme d'habitude. Même si je n'avais dormi qu'un peu plus de deux heures, je me levai, avec l'impression d'être assez reposée. Edward était sur le ventre dans un sommeil bien profond. Il ne réagit même pas quand j'enlevai, avec délicatesse, son bras autour de moi et quand je fus sortie du lit, il s'installa en plein milieu. Je souris et me rendis dans ma salle de bain pour une longue douche. Habillée d'un short et d'un t-shirt, je décidai de faire un gâteau pour le petit-déjeuner d'Edward, après tout c'était son anniversaire. Suite à une longue étude de mon frigo et de mes placards, je décidai de faire un brownie.

Tout en cuisinant, j'installai sur ma tablette un épisode d'une des séries que je suivais et que j'avais manqué, cuisiner devant Walking Dead ne se révélait pas être l'idée la plus brillante que j'avais pu avoir mais je n'arrivais pas à me résoudre à changer, je voulais savoir la fin de l'épisode. Ce dernier se termina quand je mis mon gâteau au four. Je n'avais plus qu'à attendre. Je fis la vaisselle rapidement, grignotai deux trois trucs avant de m'allonger sur le canapé, Brad Pitt sur mon ventre devant un épisode de Castle que j'avais mis à la télé.

Je me réveillai en sursaut, non pas à cause d'un cauchemar mais par la sensation qu'il fallait absolument que j'ouvre les yeux. La télé était toujours allumée, mon chat dormait toujours contre moi. L'appartement était plongé dans le silence. Je regardai l'heure. 9h. Zut, je m'étais rendormie et pas qu'un peu. J'éteignis la télé, mon chat me miaula dessus pour l'avoir réveillé.

**\- Oh oui, pauvre chat malheureux. Je t'empêche de dormir... c'est sûr que tu as une vie épuisante mon pauvre. Je te plain****s**** vraiment ! Tu crois que je ne voudrais pas rester à la maison moi aussi ? À dormir, à manger et faire ma toilette toute la journée ? On échange nos places quand tu veux mon gros. En attendant, il faut vraiment que j'arrête de parler comme si tu allais me répondre.**

Brad Pitt me considéra un instant avant de sauter avec grâce du canapé pour aller sur le fauteuil se rouler en boule afin de dormir. Paresseux ! Je secouai la tête avant d'aller voir mon gâteau dans le four. Heureusement que j'avais mis le minuteur. Mon brownie était parfait, enfin j'étais contente du résultat obtenu. J'en coupai une part, l'équivalent d'une portion pour trois, fis couler le café, préparai un verre de jus d'orange et mis le tout sur un plateau, j'y ajoutai aussi mes deux cadeaux pour Edward.

En arrivant dans la chambre, je posai le plateau sur la table de chevet et m'assis sur le lit pour caresser les épaules d'Edward. Il était allongé sur le ventre, comme très souvent. Il avait une habitude très particulière, il dormait la joue contre le matelas, le cousin sur la tête, pourquoi je ne savais pas mais il le faisait tout le temps. Je me penchai pour pouvoir embrasser son dos, je déposai une multitude de baisers tout le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

**\- Hum...**

Je souris et me redressai pour qu'il puisse se tourner sur le dos, cette fois le cousin sous la tête. Il garda les yeux fermés mais ses mains m'agrippèrent pour m'attirer contre lui. Je me blottis contre son torse, caressai ses bras et embrassai son cou.

**\- Bon anniversaire monsieur Cullen.**

**\- Merci mademoiselle Swan. Ça sent le café... et le chocolat...**

**\- Mon nouveau parfum. Tu aimes ?**

**\- J'adore !**

**\- En vrai, je t'ai fait le petit****-****déjeun****er****.**

**\- Je m'en doutais un peu.**

Je l'embrassai avant de me redresser et de poser le plateau sur ses cuisses. Il sourit.

**\- Tu as acheté un brownie rien que pour moi ?**

**\- Je suis vexée. Je l'ai fait pour toi !**

**\- Tu as eu le temps de faire un gâteau ? Oh merde Bella je suis désolé.**

**\- Pourquoi ?**

**\- J'aurai dû me lev****er**** à 3h... mais je pensais que vu qu'on ****s****'****é****tait couchés très tard...**

Je le stoppai d'un baiser.

**\- Je vais bien. J'ai fait le gâteau et je me suis endormie devant la télé. Je me suis réveillée il y a 20 minutes je dirais. Alors arrête et profite de ton petit****-****déjeuner que j****'ai ****préparé avec amour.**

**\- Qui est amour ? Pourquoi tu prépares mon petit****-****déjeun****er**** avec lui ?**

**\- Hein ? Ah ! Mon Dieu la blague la plus drôle du monde. Ahahah. Maintenant mange.**

**\- T'es insensible à l'humour.**

**\- C'est ça.**

Il sourit et prit un de mes paquets avant de prendre son gâteau.

**\- Je peux ?**

**\- Bien sûr. Mais j'aurais parié sur le fait que tu aurais mangé avant.**

**\- J'aime la pâtisserie. J'aime encore plus les cadeaux !**

Il se mit alors à déchirer le papier, comme un enfant de trois ans un matin de Noël, ses yeux brillaient et son sourire était immense. Il éclata de rire en trouvant deux bonnets, un rouge bordeaux et un marron clair au bord retroussé.

**\- Tu as un vrai truc avec les bonnets. Je les adore merci.**

**\- Je suis habituée à te voir avec maintenant. Je voulais juste que tu changes du noir.**

Il mit le rouge et se tourna vers moi.

**\- De quoi j'ai l'air ?**

Zut, Edward pas rasé, en caleçon dans mon lit et un bonnet sur la tête, et me voilà dans tous mes états. Je souris, me levai, pris le plateau que j'allai poser sur ma commode avant de revenir vers lui pour m'installer à califourchon sur ses cuisses, mes bras autour de son cou.

**\- Tu as l'air trop sexy.**

**\- Ah oui ?**

**\- Oh oui !**

Je plaquai mes lèvres sur les siennes et nous partîmes dans un baiser torride. Ses mains glissaient le long de mes cuisses pour venir se glisser sous mon t-shirt où il captura mes seins, m'arrachant un gémissement tout en lui mordant sa lèvre inférieure. Il saisit ensuite mes hanches et d'un geste rapide, je fus plaquée contre le matelas et l'instant d'après, mon t-shirt gisait sur le sol.

**\- Attends ne bouge pas Bella.**

Je n'en avais pas vraiment l'intention... Il se décala, tendit la main pour attraper le deuxième bonnet que je lui avais offert, le marron clair. Je ris lorsqu'il me le mit, le sien toujours sur la tête.

**\- On est en train de devenir une sorte de fétichistes des bonnets !**

**\- Possible, mais ça sera notre secret. Tu es superbe Bella...**

Je rougis et mordis ma lèvre, flattée par le compliment. Edward caressa l'une de mes joues rosies du bout des doigts tout en me souriant tendrement. Sa main quitta ma joue pour effleurer mon cou, mes épaules, puis il suivit le tracé de ma clavicule, me procurant mille frissons. Il finit par atteindre ma poitrine pour prendre en coupe l'un de mes seins.

Il se pencha ensuite pour déposer un léger baisser sur mes lèvres avant d'aller s'occuper de mon sein délaissé. Mes mains vinrent se poser sur ses épaules, mes yeux se fermèrent quand ses dents mordillèrent mon téton. Tout d'abord doux, ses assauts se firent plus dur, faisant augmenter mon plaisir, logé dans le creux de mon ventre. Je n'avais jamais été du genre silencieuse au lit et au fur et à mesure des attaques divines d'Edward sur mon pauvre petit corps, mes gémissements augmentèrent crescendo.

Il finit par remonter à mes lèvres, où sa langue s'immisça dans ma bouche pour un ballet érotique tandis qu'il me délestait de mon short et de son propre sous-vêtement. A la force d'un bras, il plaqua mon bassin contre le lit, l'un de ses genoux me força à ouvrir les jambes et de sa main de libre, il me pénétra de deux doigts faisant légèrement cambrer mon corps toujours maintenu contre le sien.

Au lieu de ressentir du plaisir ou de l'excitation dans ses gestes, mon cœur s'emballa et une légère panique m'envahit. Je n'étais pas libre de mes mouvements, j'étais entravée et contrôlée. J'avais beau me répéter que c'était Edward mais plus ses lèvres dévoraient mon cou, plus ses doigts pompaient en moi, plus j'avais peur et mal. Je m'en voulais de ressentir de la peur, même si j'avais envie de lui.

**\- Edward arrête... arrête, tu me fais mal... S'il te plaît.**

Il s'arrêta brusquement, se relevant pour s'asseoir sur ses talons avec un air choqué. Je ne voulais pas qu'on arrête. Aussitôt libérée, la panique partit pour redonner sa place au désir. Je me levai pour lui faire face, collant mon corps au sien.

**\- Bella...**

**\- Ne m'entrave pas. Ne m'empêche pas de bouger. C'est tout.**

**\- Je suis désolé...**

**\- Chut... Fai****s-****moi l'amour Edward.**

Je m'installai le plus confortablement possible sur ses cuisses, ne cessant de l'embrasser et de le caresser, je ne voulais surtout pas qu'il s'arrête. Il sembla reprendre confiance en lui, ses mains repartirent à la conquête de mon corps. Je me relevai légèrement afin de guider sa verge à mon entrée. Il souda alors son regard au mien, ses mains soutenant mes cuisses. D'un mouvement lent, je me laissai glisser, laissant mes parois intimes l'emprisonner avec douceur.

Dans un gémissement commun de plaisir, je retrouvai ses lèvres avec délectation alors que mon bassin ondulait sur lui. D'un rythme plutôt lent au départ, j'accélérai rapidement la cadence, me maintenant à ses épaules. Brusquement, Edward nous fit changer de position dans un grognement bestial. Je me retrouvai sur le ventre, la joue sur le matelas, le bassin relevé et maintenu par les mains fermes de mon compagnon.

D'un coup de rein puissant, il entra une nouvelle fois en moi, reprenant le rythme soutenu que nous avions quitté précédemment. Je fermai les yeux afin de mieux ressentir le plaisir qui prenait possession de tout mon corps. Edward maintenait ses assauts, grognant de plaisir, murmurant mon prénom et d'autres choses que je ne pris pas le temps de comprendre.

Tandis que j'étais sur le point de libérer tout le plaisir qui s'était logé en moi, Edward glissa une de ses mains sur mon ventre jusqu'à ce que son doigt vienne appuyer sur mon clitoris. Il ne m'en fallut pas plus pour exploser, je me cambrai, gémissant tout en contractant mes muscles intimes, emprisonnant Edward qui se libéra à son tour.

Quelques secondes passèrent avant qu'il se retire de moi pour s'allonger face à moi. Je lui souris, encore grisée par l'orgasme qu'il m'avait donné, en retour il me prit contre lui, embrassant mon front caressant mon dos. Nous portions toujours nos bonnets, je ricanai en y pensant.

**\- Pourquoi tu ris ?**

**\- On a toujours nos bonnets.**

**\- J'aime ****c****es bonnets !**

Je me relevai et l'embrassai.

**\- Tu devrais manger, je vais m'habiller et il va falloir y aller.**

**\- Oui. Bella je suis désolé pour...**

**\- On en parlera plus tard, ne gâche pas tout. Je suis bien, je suis heureuse... je plane complètement.**

**\- D'accord, mais je tiens à en parler.**

**\- Promis. Mange !**

Il sourit et le temps qu'il prenne son petit-déjeuner, je repris une douche et m'habillai pour la journée. J'optai pour une robe rouge à bretelles larges et col rond, avec une jupe plissée arrivant au-dessus du genou et une petite ceinture noire très fine autour de la taille. Je terminais de me maquiller, toujours très légèrement, quand Edward tout juste sorti de la douche et habillé m'appela du salon.

**\- Bella t'es prête ? Paul nous attend.**

**\- Je suis prête oui. Et toi ?**

**\- Oui je t'atte.. wha ! Tu es superbe ! Du rouge ! J'adore.**

**\- Je pensais bien que ça te plairait. Tu as tout mangé ? Il ne reste rien du brownie ?!**

**\- C'est Brad Pitt.**

**\- N'importe quoi.**

Il rit et prit nos affaires, mit ses lunettes et son nouveau bonnet rouge, qui maintenant me ferait rougir à chaque fois, puis nous sortîmes de chez moi. En bas de l'immeuble, Paul nous attendait dans la voiture et à peine installé, Edward sortit de son sac mon deuxième cadeau pour lui. Je me demandais justement ce qu'il en avait fait.

**\- Je voulais l'ouvrir avec toi.**

Je me contentai de sourire tandis qu'il déchirait le papier cadeau. Il me lança un regard ému en découvrant l'album photo de notre séjour à New York. J'avais tout mis et dans l'ordre chronologique des jours et du moment des photos. J'avais aussi mis quelques légendes personnelles.

**\- Merci Bella.**

**\- Ce n'est pas grand****-****chose.**

**\- Je l'adore. Notre premier album photo. Et puis c'était un séjour merveilleux. Sauf que je t'ai déclaré ma flamme et que tu as répondu à ta mère qu'elle ne dérangeait pas...**

**\- Et quand tu m'as dit d'aller au diable.**

**\- Aussi oui... Je conçois que ça ait pu être mal pri****s****.**

**\- C'est pour ça que j'ai proposé ma démission...**

**\- J'étais furieux putain ! Ça m'énerve encore !**

**\- Et moi, tu m'as rendu****e**** folle de rage quand tu as disparu. Emmett m'a hurlé de te retrouver avec comme seul indice : le sport. Va trouv****er ****un homme à New York avec ça.**

**\- Mais tu m'as trouvé... Tu m'as giflé je te rappelle.**

**\- Tu le méritais ! Tu m'as comparée à un iceberg ! **

**\- A part ça, le séjour était sympa !**

Je ris et posai ma tête sur son épaule.

**\- Oui, c'était vraiment chouette.**

**\- Oui. La prochaine fois, on part en vacances pour de vrai.**

**\- Tous les deux ?**

**\- Non... je pensais inviter ****une ****dizaine de personnes.**

**\- Pfff...**

**\- Tu poses des questions bêtes. Bien sûr tous les deux.**

**\- Quand ?**

**\- Je ne sais pas encore. Peut-être les trois dernière semaines ****d'août****. Emmett part dans 15 jours, mes parents fin juillet début ****août****. D'ailleurs, j'aurai Laurel chez moi lors de la dernière semaine de juillet.**

**\- Elle ne part pas en vacances ?**

**\- Si, mais pas à ce moment****-****là. Mes parents partent toujours une semaine en tête à tête, histoire de se retrouver. Ensuite, ils passent ****une ****semaine avec ma sœur à l'endroit qu'elle choisit. C'est pour ça qu'on parlait de la France hier.**

**\- Et vous ne partez jamais tous ensemble ?**

**\- Si. À Noël, on part à Aspen, Emmett et Rose ont un grand chalet là-bas.**

**\- D'accord.**

**\- Paul ? Vous avez ce que je vous ai demand****é**** de passer prendre ?**

**-Oui monsieur. Tenez. **

Paul avait pris un paquet posé à côté de lui et le tendit à Edward sans quitter la route des yeux. En jetant un coup d'œil dehors, je remarquai que nous prenions la direction de chez Edward.

**\- Pourquoi allons-nous chez toi ?**

**\- Pour prendre ma voiture. Paul est en week-end normalement.**

**\- Oh. Pardon Paul...**

**\- Aucun problème mademoiselle Swan.**

Edward me tendit alors le paquet.

**\- C'est pour moi ?**

**\- Non, pour Brad Pitt, je suis sûr que ça lui ira à la perfection. Mais oui c'est pour toi.**

**\- Mais ce n'est pas mon anniversaire.**

**\- Je sais, mais tu en auras besoin chez mes parents. Je l'ai choisi**** sur le net**** et Paul a été le chercher ce matin avant de venir chez toi. D'ailleurs, c'est quand ton anniversaire ?**

**\- Je t'enverrai un mémo 15 jours avant la date.**

Je ne le laissai pas répondre et ouvris le sac qu'il m'avait donné. Je relevai la tête vers lui, surprise et inquiète à cause de ce qu'il contenait.

**\- Vous allez me bizuter ?**

**\- Non ! Absolument pas non. Il te plaît ?**

**\- Qu'est-ce que je vais faire d'un bikini chez tes parents Edward ?**

**\- Par supposition... le mettre ?**

**\- Ils ont une piscine ?**

**\- Oui. Chauffée en plus. Je ****n****e t'obligerai pas à le mettre mais c'est juste au cas o****ù**** tu voudrais faire quelques brasses avec moi.**

**\- Euh... je verrai.**

**\- Il te plaît au moins ?**

**\- Oui. Beaucoup, j'aime la couleur mais il a d****û ****coûter**** c****her**** pour le peu de tissu que c'est.**

**\- Bella, cesse de pens****er**** argent. Si je le fai****s****, c'est que je peux me le permettre. Tien****s**** écoute !**

Je me tus pour tendre l'oreille mais rien ne se fit entendre. Je regardai mon compagnon en levant un sourcil interrogateur.

**\- Tu n'entends pas les pièces de monnaie et le froissement des billets qui tombent sur mon compte en banque ? Ah... je suis plus riche qu'il y a une minute... Oh encore plus !**

**\- Oh ça va j'ai compri****s****. T'es riche et tes chevilles gonflent d'orgueil.**

**\- Alors cesse de t'en faire pour ce que je t'offre mon ange.**

Je me contentai de ranger le bikini dans sa poche. Il était simple, de couleur jaune assez foncé, je ne ressemblerai pas à un poussin au moins. Entre les deux triangles de tissu qui devaient avoir pour objectif de cacher ma poitrine, il y avait un petit strass en forme de goutte d'eau, c'était mignon.

**\- Pourquoi jaune ?**

**\- Pourquoi pas ? J'aime te voir avec de la couleur. Pour le moment, le rouge est en tête.**

**\- Je préfère le bleu.**

**\- C'est vrai ****que le bleu te va à ravir aussi... je dois encore délibérer.**

**\- En tout cas, à toi le bleu te va très bien, hier tu étais... éblouissant.**

Il sourit et la voiture s'arrêta devant chez lui. Paul descendit pour ouvrir ma portière.

**\- Merci Paul...**

**\- Je vous en pri****e****.**

Edward me suivit et serra la main de son chauffeur.

**\- Pardon du dérangement Paul.**

**\- Il n'y a aucun problème. Bon week-end monsieur. Et bon anniversaire.**

**\- Merci. À lundi.**

**\- Oui. Mademoiselle Swan.**

**\- Bon week-end.**

Il me salua avant de retourner dans la voiture et de disparaître dans la circulation. Edward prit ma main et nous fit entrer dans l'ascenseur. Au lieu d'appuyer sur le bouton de son étage, il choisit celui du garage. Paul avait dû lui donner les clefs de sa voiture. Arrivés au parking, je me dirigeai naturellement vers la Volvo.

**\- Non ma chérie. Aujourd'hui c'est mon anniversaire, alors je vais frimer. Et je te doi****s**** un tour aussi.**

**\- Han ! On prend l'Aston Martin ?**

**\- Dans le mille !**

Il appuya sur le bouton de sa clef et le '' Bip Bip'' émanant de l'Aston noire rutilante signifia que les portières étaient déverrouillées. Je m'enfonçai jusqu'au fond du siège passager, avec l'impression que j'étais dans mon lit. L'habitacle de la voiture était noir, sauf l'intérieur des sièges et des portières qui était rouge vif, assez sobre, ça ressemblait à Edward, luxueux mais modeste. Ce dernier mit le contact et joua avec l'accélérateur pour faire rugir le puissant moteur. Il passa ensuite la marche arrière pour sortir de sa place puis manœuvra pour quitter le garage. Aussitôt dans le couloir de circulation, il appuya sur accélérateur et dépassa toutes les autres voitures.

**\- Alors ?**

**\- Elle est géniale !**

**\- Je l'aime beaucoup ! Elle se conduit toute seule. Mais elle est trop tape à l'œil pour tous les jours.**

**\- L'occasion est là !**

**\- Exactement !**

Il continua de conduire, rapidement mais toujours avec prudence. Je ne me rendais même pas compte de ses accélérations, ni de la vitesse à laquelle il roulait, tout ça était presque naturel. Nous avions quitté la ville pour des routes beaucoup plus désertes, bordées de sapins ou de pins. J'observais le paysage quand Edward prit la parole.

**\- Mars !**

**\- Quoi ?**

**\- Ton mois d'anniversaire. C'est Mars ?**

**\- Non... tu es très très froid !**

**\- Ok... Juillet ?**

**\- Tu te réchauffes.**

**\- Novembre ?**

**\- Pas plus chaud, pas plus froid que juillet.**

**\- Entre les deux ?**

**\- Possible. Comment ****s****e fait-il que tu ne connaisses pas la date de mon anniversaire ?**

**\- Je... j'ai pas fait attention, je n'ai pas retenu****.**

**\- Quand tu ne retien****s**** rien, c'est que tu t'en fiches.**

**\- Quand on ****s****'est vu la première fois pour l'entretien, j'avais autre chose à retenir que ton anniversaire. Et sur le coup, j'admets que je m'en fichais. Je voulais une assistante.**

**\- Pourquoi ne pas avoir regardé après ? Au moment o****ù**** tu ne te fichais plus de moi ?**

**\- Je n'y ai honnêtement pas pensé. Bon septembre ?**

**\- Oui. Septembre.**

**\- Le 20 ?**

**\- Froid.**

**\- 30 ?**

**\- T'es mort gelé mon pote ! Mes condoléances !**

Il rit et tapota ma cuisse.

**\- J'aime quand tu es comme ça, quand tu n'as plus de barrières. Alors... le 5 ?**

**\- Tu reviens à la vie, mais tu n'as pas très chaud.**

**\- Le 10 ?**

**\- Le feu de camp est devant toi, mais tu n'y es pas encore.**

**\- Le 15 ?**

**\- Ne t'éloigne pas.**

**\- Le 12 ?**

**\- Presque, il ne manque pas grand****-****chose.**

**\- Le 13 ! Le 13 septembre ! **

**\- Bravo. Et l'année ?**

**\- La même que moi, ça je sais. Le 13 septembre...**

**\- Je t'enverrai vraiment un mémo si besoin.**

**\- Non, c'est dans ma tête et ça y restera sois-en certaine !**

**\- Nous verrons.**

Le silence retrouva sa place dans l'habitacle, j'en profitai pour observer les belles et somptueuses maisons qui défilaient à toute vitesse sous mes yeux jusqu'à ce qu'Edward reprenne encore une fois la parole.

**\- Bella ? Est-ce qu'on peut parler de ce matin.**

**\- De quoi exactement ?**

**\- Tu le sais bien...**

**\- Edward...**

**\- Je n'arrive pas à ne pas y penser.**

**\- Je t'assure, il n'y a aucun mal.**

**\- Je suis vraiment désolé. Je ne voulais pas t'effrayer.**

**\- J'ai paniqué c'est vrai. Mais tu as bien réagi et je n'ai pas peur de toi !**

**\- Est-ce que l'espace de quelques secondes je t'ai fai****t**** peur ?**

**\- Oh Edward...**

**\- Dis-moi.**

**\- Oui.**

**\- Je t'ai fai****t**** mal ?**

**\- Oui. Mais ça ne ser****t**** à rien de penser à 3 mauvaises secondes pour 20 minutes de plaisir !**

**\- Je m'en veux de t'avoir fait ça.**

**\- Arrête, tu vas m'énerver ! Je te dis que ça va et ça ne m'a pas empêch****ée ****de prendre mon pied grâce à toi. Alors stop ! Maintenant tu sais qu'il ne faut pas m'entraver**** ni ****me priver de mes mouvements. Je ne suis pas le genre de fille que tu pourras attacher au lit ! **

**\- Tu ne m'en veux pas alors ?**

**\- Non.**

**\- Sûre ?**

**\- Je ne veux plus te parler. Tu m'agaces, laisse****-****moi tranquille.**

**\- Je m'inquiète pour toi.**

**\- Je ne suis pas en porcelaine !**

**\- Je le sais bien. J'ai peur que tu me quittes, j'ai peur de ne pas être à la hauteur. J'ai le sentiment de ne pas être celui qu'il te faut.**

**-Tu es un abruti****,**** tu le sais ? **

La voiture s'arrêta soudain devant une maison qui me semblait plus être un petit château qu'une maison. Cependant, je restai concentrée sur Edward, il avait l'air réellement inquiet, il semblait vraiment convaincu de ne pas être l'homme qui me fallait. Je devais le rassurer, je ne voulais pas qu'il perde confiance en nous, je ne pouvais pas le perdre pour une bêtise pareille.

**\- Edward, tu es la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivé****e ****depuis cette agression et certainement avant même. J'ai été heureuse avec Jacob, je l'aimais oui. Mais avec toi, c'est différent, ce n'est pas comparable à ce que j'ai vécu ****durant mon mariage. Je ne me sens bien qu'avec toi, je ne suis en sécurité qu****e lorsque**** je suis dans tes bras. Je désire tellement fort que tu me touches, que tu m'embrasses... j'ai l'impression d'être invincible qu****and**** tu es près de moi. Je manque d'air qu****and**** tu t'éloignes, je panique et toutes mes peurs réapparaissent.**

**\- Bella...**

**\- Non, laisse-moi finir. Tu es devenu mon repère, je sais que je peux avoir confiance en toi, je sais que tu me respectes et que tu ne me jugeras pas. Je n'avais pas passé une nuit complète depuis des mois avant que tu dormes avec moi, tu sais me rassurer, j'aime ça, je ne veux pas que ça s'arrête.**

**\- Je ne suis que ton nouveau repère ? Un médicament ?**

**\- Non. Tu es l'homme incroyablement beau, intelligent, gentil et drôle avec qui je veux reconstruire ma vie. J'avais juré**** de**** ne plus jamais être avec un homme, je ne croyais plus en l'amour, le monde me fait peur, les gens m'effrayent, je me bats chaque jour pour ne pas rester enferm****ée**** chez moi. Mais avec toi, je guéri****s****, la vie devient plus belle grâce à toi, je réapprends à vivre. Je suis amoureuse de toi Edward, tu n'es pas mon médicament, tu es une drogue dont je ne pourrais plus jamais me passer.**

Edward ferma les yeux, les mains toujours autour du volant, il ne m'avait pas regardée une seule fois depuis qu'il avait coupé le moteur. Il inspira longuement avant de vider bruyamment l'air accumulé dans ses poumons.

**\- J'ai peur Bella.**

**\- De quoi ?**

**\- De ce que je ressen****s**** pour toi. C'est trop fort, je n'ai jamais connu ça. Je ne sais pas comment gérer mes sentiments. J'ai aimé des filles avant toi, mais je me rends compte que je n'ai jamais été amoureux. Réellement amoureux, le genre de truc qu'on voit dans les films en se disant, ça n'arrive pas ce genre de chose.**

**\- Je me déteste de penser et de dire ça mais... je suis beaucoup plus amoureuse de toi en seulement quelques mois que l'on se ****connaît**** et en quelques semaines que nous sortons ensemble, qu'en 9 ans avec Jacob.**

**\- Je ne sais pas si je suis heureux ou encore plus terrifié d'entendre ça. Tu es quelqu'un de brisé Bella, je crève d'envie de te rendre heureuse, de te faire oublier ce moment de ta vie, mais... j'ai peur de mal m'y prendre et de tout foirer. Je sais qu'au moindre**** obstacle tu peux partir...**

**\- Tu t'y prends très bien. Tu es parfait, je suis folle de toutes tes attentions envers moi et ce depuis le début que l'on bosse ensemble. Promet****s-****moi un truc ok ?**

**\- Quoi ?**

**\- Quand tu doutes ou quand moi je doute, nous devons nous promettre d'en parler ensemble. Ne pas laisser ces questions nous ronger ok ?**

**\- Oui, ça me parait bien. Et pour ce matin ?**

**\- Oh... Si je t'avais dit non pour la levrette par**** manque d'envie****, tu te serais angoissé comme ça ?**

**\- Euh... probablement pas. Je me serais dit que tu ne voulais pas c'est tout.**

**\- Eh bien, c'est la même chose. Je ne veux pas que tu me domines au point de m'empêcher de bouger. C'est pas mon truc, c'est tout.**

**\- Vu comme ça...**

**\- Tu vois. Tu devrais profiter de ta journée maintenant.**

**\- Oui. Merci.**

J'embrassai sa joue avant de sortir de la voiture. J'avais été honnête avec lui. Je n'étais que pleinement sereine et heureuse que lorsqu'il était à mes côtés. J'avais compris qu'aucun de nous ne savait s'y prendre dans la construction de notre couple mais étrangement, je ne craignais rien, nous affronterions les épreuves ensemble, tant que j'étais avec lui, je me sentais capable de déplacer des montagnes.

Il sortit lui aussi de la voiture, prit nos affaires et tendit sa main tout en avançant le long du capot de la voiture pour que je l'y rejoigne et que j'enlace ses doigts aux miens. L'opération faite, il porta à ses lèvres le dos de ma main qu'il embrassa tendrement avant de nous diriger vers une sorte de petit Versailles. Je respirai à fond pour me donner du courage et affronter les Cullen.

Ce n'était pas comme si je ne les connaissais pas mais cette fois, je les rencontrais chez eux, dans un milieux qui leur était familier, un terrain conquis où ils seraient parfaitement à l'aise, alors que moi, j'entrais dans un monde inconnu. Je risquais d'être vulnérable et surtout je n'avais pas envie de décevoir Edward. J'avais peur mais pour lui, j'étais prête à tout.

* * *

** Bien entendu... **

**La suite la semaine prochaine**

**Bises**

**Lexi**


	25. Chapter 25

**Bonsoir**

**Et voilà un nouveau chapitre =)**

**Bon comme il y a eut une incompréhension je rappelle que je publie TOUS les dimanches soir et que je ne crois pas avoir eu de retard... ou alors j'avais prévenu. **

**Si certaine ont des questions sans compte FF, vous pouvez me trouver sur Twitter : Alexiaa2803**

**En tout cas merci à toutes pour les review =)**

**Merci à Lily pour la correction. **

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Main dans la main, Edward et moi avançâmes jusqu'à la porte d'entrée de chez ses parents. Rien que de l'extérieur, j'étais très impressionnée et intimidée. Nous étions arrivés par un large et haut portail en fer forgé qui donnait accès à une cour circulaire où quelques voitures étaient déjà garées, avec au milieu, une sorte de rond-point où trônait une fontaine entourée de fleurs. Autour de la place ronde, un grand jardin, arbres, arbustes, fleurs et bosquets étaient savamment entretenus... j'aurais dit un parc plutôt.

Puis il y avait la demeure asymétrique. Tout à gauche de l'entrée, il y avait un garage, suivi de deux autres mais cette fois-ci, contenant un étage. Ensuite, la partie centrale sur deux étages, légèrement plus en avant du reste de la maison et rien que sur cette partie, je comptais 12 fenêtres. Pour finir, une dernière partie finissait la maison, ne s'élevant pas plus haut que le rez-de-chaussée.

La couleur noire de la haute toiture contrastait avec le beige des pierres de la maison. Je montai les six petites marches pour accéder au porche rond, délimité par deux colonnes grecque avant d'atteindre la majestueuse porte d'entrée en bois sculpté. Je me sentais si petite dans cet endroit. Edward sonna et nous n'attendîmes que quelques secondes avant que la porte s'ouvre avec une facilité insoupçonnée, j'aurais juré qu'elle était lourde pourtant. Esmée apparut et nous sourit avant de s'avancer et de prendre Edward dans ses bras.

**\- Bon anniversaire mon chéri !**

**\- Merci maman.**

**\- Vous êtes en retard, tout le monde est déjà là.**

**\- Ce sont les autres qui sont en avance. J'ai pris l'Aston et fai****s**** un petit tour pour essayer d'épater ma copine.**

Esmée secoua la tête avec amusement et se tourna vers moi.

**\- Bonjour et bienvenue chez nous Isabella. Entr****ez ****donc.**

**\- Merci.**

Ma patronne s'effaça pour nous laisser pénétrer dans l'entrée qui débouchait soit sur un grand escalier de marbre avec une rambarde en fer forgé, soit sur une pièce à droite près de l'escalier, soit sur une des deux pièces à gauche ou encore sur une porte au bout du couloir donnant accès au jardin. Esmée passa la porte près de l'escalier, suivie d'Edward qui n'avait pas lâché ma main.

Je me retrouvai alors dans un très grand salon, plutôt moderne vu le style de la maison. La première chose que je vis fut Laurel, se lever d'un bond pour venir se jeter dans les bras de son frère. Je lâchai la main de mon compagnon et reculai de quelques pas pour les laisser à leurs retrouvailles.

**\- Bon anniversaire Edward !**

**\- Merci ma chérie ! Tu vas bien ?**

**\- Oui, je suis contente de te voir !**

**\- Moi aussi. Tu m'as manqué la petite.**

**\- Mais !**

**\- Bah quoi ? Bon, tu te souviens d'Isabella ?**

**\- Oui. Salut.**

Elle me lança un sourire que je lui rendis.

**\- Bonjour Laurel.**

Sans voir la chose arriver, elle vint me prendre dans ses bras. Stupéfaite, je ne bronchai pas mais je finis par lui tapoter gentiment les épaules d'un geste très maladroit. Elle se recula en m'observant.

**\- Tu es très belle !**

**\- Oh euh... merci.**

**\- Vien****s****, je vais te montrer ma chambre !**

**\- Je... oui... ok.**

J'aurais voulu ajouter que je désirais saluer le reste de sa famille avant mais elle m'entraînait déjà dans les escaliers. Sans qu'elle me lâche la main, je passai devant quelques portes closes avant d'entrer dans sa chambre. Comme je m'y attendais, elle était très grande mais assez simple. La couleur dominante était le violet clair, parme. Le grand lit en bois blanc, avec oreillers et couverture de la même couleur, ce qui offrait un contraste avec les murs.

Les meubles de la chambre étaient aussi en blanc, les grands et épais rideaux blanc et violet ornaient les hautes et larges fenêtres. Il y avait plusieurs plantes vertes ou fleurs d'intérieur qui apportaient une touche de décoration. Dans un coin de la chambre, un majestueux fauteuil baroque était placé aux côtés d'une bibliothèque. Sur les murs et quelques meubles, j'aperçus divers photos d'elle et de sa famille.

**\- Tu as une très jolie chambre !**

**\- Merci, j'ai tout fait avec ma mère.**

**\- C'est vraiment chouette.**

**\- Viens voir ici...**

Elle ouvrit une porte qui donnait accès à son dressing, j'en restais bouche bée. C'était le plus grand dressing que je n'avais jamais vu. Cette fois-ci, les couleurs de la pièce étaient très claires, la moquette blanche, les meubles en bois clair. Sur les côtés du dressing, des centaines de jeans, robes, jupes, shorts et autres vêtements étaient soigneusement pendus sur les cintres. Face à moi, au mur du fond, des dizaines de paires de chaussures étaient exposées dans un dégradé de couleur hallucinant. Au centre de la pièce, il y avait un îlot central avec ce qui semblait être des tiroirs mais sans poignée, un ordinateur était posé sur le dessus du meuble.

**\- Laurel... Ce n'est pas un dressing... c'est ****carrément ****un magasin !**

**\- J'en ai moins que maman ou Rosalie.**

**\- Mais plus que moi... ou Edward !**

Elle rit et s'avança dans la pièce.

**\- Comment tu retrouves tou****s**** tes vêtements ?**

**\- C'est facile, regarde. En fait****,**** si je veux une robe noire, je tape robe noire à l'ordinateur****…**

Elle s'exécuta et plusieurs modèles de robe noire s'affichèrent sur l'écran.

**\- Après tu choisis par exemple celle****-****là... et c'est sur le porte manteau 129.**

Je regardai autour de moi, à droite les numéros entre 1 et 200, à gauche de 201 à 400. Je partis à la recherche du numéro 129 et effectivement, je tirai le cintre de la robe noire qu'elle avait sélectionnée. J'étais très impressionnée. Bien sûr, le système était le même avec les chaussures et les tiroirs sans poignée de l'îlot central contenait les bijoux, ils ne s'ouvraient qu'une fois le bijou choisi et après mot de passe.

\- **Je ne savais pas qu'un dressing pareil pouvait exister. C'est hallucinant. Je peux regarder tes chaussures ?**

**\- Oui.**

**\- J'ai l'impression d'être au paradis !**

**\- Ah bon ? Tu aimes les chaussures ?**

**\- J'adore oui ! Celle****s-****là sont magnifiques !**

**\- C'est mes préférées. Tu en as beaucoup chez toi ?**

**\- Non, je n'ai pas ****de ****place et de belles chaussures ****coûtent**** chères...**

**\- Edward m'a dit que tu avais un chat, c'est vrai ?**

**\- Oui, c'est vrai.**

**\- Je pourrais le voir un jour ?**

**\- Si tu veux oui.**

**\- J'avais un chat avant mais ****quelqu'un**** l'a écrasé.**

**\- Oh Laurel, je suis désolée.**

**\- C'était il y a longtemps mais on a pas eu d'animaux après. J'aimerais bien en avoir un...**

**\- Demande à Edward, je suis certaine qu'il t'en offrirait un !**

**\- Tu crois ?**

**\- Oui. Il est fou de toi. Il t'aime vraiment fort.**

**\- Moi aussi. Plus qu'Emmett mais chut hein.**

**\- Promis. J'ai une question, pourrais-tu m'apprendre à faire les tresses en épis ? Edward m'a dit que tu lui as appris et que tu pourrais le faire pour moi.**

**\- Oh oui ! On coiffera Rosalie ! C'est facile, tu verras.**

**\- Merci.**

**\- Viens, je te montre autre chose !**

Pendant presque une demi-heure, je regardai ses photos de famille, de ses amies, ses galas de danse, ses vacances. Elle me parla aussi des films qu'elle aimait bien, et des acteurs et chanteurs qu'elle idolâtrait. Nous étions en plein débat pour savoir qui de Robert Pattinson ou Louis Tomlinson, un chanteur du groupe One Direction, était le plus beau. C'est à ce moment-là qu'Edward arriva.

**\- Tout va bien les filles ?**

**\- Oui, eh mon lit !**

Nous étions assises au bord du pied du lit de Laurel et Edward venait de se jeter de tout son long en travers du lit. Il rit, s'allongea et caressa mon dos.

**\- Vous discutez de quoi ?**

**\- De garçons... de beaux acteurs et chanteurs.**

**\- Qui sont les élus ?**

Je lançai un regard à Laurel, elle me sourit et parla.

**\- C'est un secret de filles !**

**\- Hum... je sais sur qui Bella craque... je trouverai pour toi Laurel !**

**\- C'est toi le plus beau Edward.**

Elle sourit et alla s'allonger contre lui. Edward referma ses bras autour de sa sœur et légèrement gênée par ce moment de tendresse, je me levai.

**\- Euh, je vais aller saluer le reste de la famille.**

Je sortis de la chambre et rencontrai Rosalie dans l'escalier. Elle me sourit et tendit l'un des verres de vin blanc qu'elle tenait.

**\- Tiens, je l'ai pris pour toi.**

**\- Merci Rosalie. Edward et Laurel sont en pause câlin. Je descendais pour dire bonjour, je n'ai même pas eu le temps de le faire.**

**\- Viens, nous sommes tous dans le salon. Laurel est une rapide, mais elle est adorable. J'espère qu'elle ne t'a pas fait peur...**

**\- Oh non, non, non ! Edward m'avait déjà parlé d'elle, de sa façon d'être. Tout va bien. J'ai juste reçu beaucoup d'informations en peu de temps.**

**\- Elle a besoin de montrer son univers.**

**\- Tout va bien, je ne vais pas partir en courant. Je l'aime bien.**

**\- Esmée avait peur que ça fasse trop pour toi...**

**\- Oh... oui je vois, à cause de mon côté pas très sociable.**

Rosalie me regarda avec une mine désolée, je décidai de ne pas en tenir compte et entrai dans le salon, souriante et je l'avoue, un peu en mode robot. Esmée s'avança vers moi suivie de son mari.

**\- Oh Isabella, pardon du kidnapping de Laurel. On lui avait dit d'attendre au moins la fin du repas mais elle était pressée de vous connaître.**

**\- Il n'y a pas de mal. Je regrette juste de ne pas avoir eu le temps de vous saluer. Monsieur Cullen...**

Je lui tendis la main, qu'il serra avec un brin de surprise.

**\- Bonjour Isabella.**

**\- Emmett.**

Je lui fis un signe de la main, il me le rendit, la bouche trop pleine de petits fours pour me répondre. Rosalie, toujours à côté de moi lâcha un soupir devant le spectacle de son mari, visiblement Emmett était, est et sera toujours comme ça. Esmée reprit la parole.

**\- Laurel vous a fait visiter ?**

**\- Sa chambre et le dressing oui.**

**\- Oh, j'espère qu'elle ne vous a pas dérangée. Elle n'est pas méchante vous savez, elle est juste... chaleureuse.**

**\- Je comprends. Mais ne vous en faites vraiment pas.**

**\- Vous savez, ça ne pass****ait**** pas vraiment avec Jane... enfin pas du tout même. Je crois qu'elle compte beaucoup sur vous pour rendre son frère heureux. Elle avait bien compris qu'entre lui et Jane, ça n'irait jamais et que son frère était malheureux.**

**\- Vous savez, je ne suis pas la personne la plus chaleureuse mais comparée à Jane, je suis mère Teresa !**

Rosalie gloussa alors qu'Esmée et Carlisle souriaient. Emmett, qui avait fini de vider le plateau de miniatures, s'avança vers nous et me servit un nouveau verre de vin avant de prendre la parole.

**\- Jane et toi êtes très différentes. Toi c'est une façade, tu fais croire que tu es froide, c'est un masque. Jane, elle, c'est son vrai caractère. C'est là que l****a**** différence se joue. Edward m'a parlé de toi, j'ai pu te voir sans ton armure. Je sais que tu n'es pas ce que tu montres. Faut juste apprendre à te connaître, nous n'avons qu'****à**** gagner ta confiance.**

Le silence régna quelques secondes, trop surpris par l'analyse faite par Emmett. N'importe qui aurait pu le faire, il ne fallait pas un diplôme en psychologie pour établir mon portrait, mais venant d'Emmett, un dimanche, après au moins deux verres de vin, c'était surprenant. Aucune grossièreté, aucun double sens, aucun sous-entendu... Surprenant !

**\- Eh oh ! Je vous rappelle que j'ai fait de brillantes études, je suis sorti 3****è****me de ma promo et je dirige une entreprise ! J'en ai pas l'air mais je ne suis pas que l'idiot du village ! Et puis comment pensez-vous que j'ai séduit ma brillante femme avocate ****s****i****ce n'est avec mon esprit vif et ****affûté**** ?**

**\- Tu as raison, désolée mon amour. Et puis, il faut un minimum d'intelligence pour avoir de l'humour. Surtout le tien. C'est ce qui m'a fait craqu****er**** pour toi.**

Emmett sourit et Rosalie alla l'embrasser avant de se blottir contre lui.

**\- Bref, pour en revenir à Jane et Bella... je préfère Bella, ça se voit qu'elle est cool et qu'elle n'est pas née avec un Mr Freeze dans le cul comme l'autre.**

**\- Emmett !**

**\- Pardon maman... tu n'espérais quand même pas que j'allais me la jouer à Edward je sais tout, toute la journée ? Ça serait pas moi sinon...**

**\- J'aurais aimé que ça dure plus longtemps. Enfin bon, nous t'aimons comme ça.**

Emmett sourit et porta son verre à ses lèvre tandis que je reprenais la parole.

**\- Et puis, excuse-moi de te contredire Emmett, mais Edward ne sait pas tout... il y a encore du boulot pour ça !**

Je souris alors qu'Emmett avalait de travers en riant, Rosalie lui tapotait le dos, amusée. C'est à ce moment que justement, Edward et Laurel entrèrent dans le salon. Edward passa un bras atour de ma taille et prit mon verre de vin, que je lui présentais, afin qu'il le finisse à ma place. Moi et l'alcool n'étions pas très amis, je tenais à garder le contrôle.

**\- Il te faut une paille po****ur boire sans t'étouffer**** frangin ?**

**\- Si tu savais !**

Edward fronça les sourcils mais Esmée invita tout le monde à passer à table avant qu'il ne pose de questions. Je suivis le groupe jusque sur la terrasse et restai interdite en voyant le jardin mais surtout la piscine. Ce n'était pas une piscine, c'était carrément la plage, avec du vrai sable... C'était une de ces piscines dites naturelles, il y avait des plantes autour de l'immense bassin donnant l'illusion d'être dans une palmeraie. L'eau était turquoise, digne d'un lagon des îles, il y avait même le mouvement des vagues, allant et venant s'échouer sur la grande étendue de sable blanc. Sur une des rives, se trouvait une cabane en bois, à l'ombre des palmiers et en face, un ponton en bois, permettant je suppose de plonger. Sur le sable, plusieurs chaises longues étaient disposées pour permettre de profiter du soleil.

Je me tournai vers Edward, fascinée par ce que je voyais.

**\- Je pensais bien que ça te plairai****t****.**

**\- La plage à Seattle ?**

**\- Oui. Le bikini est une bonne idée non ?**

**\- Je n'arrive pas à y croire !**

**\- Les travaux ****s****e sont termin****és**** fin ****août**** de l'année dernière, autant dire que nous n'en avons pas profité.**

**\- Et c'est chauffé ?**

**\- Oui. Il y a un système de panneaux solaire, caché par les plantes, qui permet à l'eau d'être chauffée si on le souhaite. Je suis dingue de cette piscine et depuis que je te connais, je pense à toi en la voyant.**

Je souris et le quittai du regard pour admirer une nouvelle fois la piscine. Il fallait que maman voit ça ! Je me promis de prendre une photo et de lui envoyer. Revenant sur terre, je m'installai à table, entre Edward et Emmett, je ne savais pas si j'avais bien fait. Le début du repas se passa avec comme discussions les études de Laurel, ses examens qui étaient pour bientôt et la préparation de son gala de danse prévu la semaine prochaine, gala auquel elle m'invita et elle eut la promesse de ma venue.

Laurel demanda ensuite à quitter la table au milieu du plat principal, la conversation portant sur le travail ne l'intéressait pas et elle avait fini avant nous. Esmée l'autorisa à partir et dès qu'elle ne fut plus avec nous, Edward se redressa et changea complètement de sujet en s'adressant à moi.

**\- Alors dis****-****moi. C'est qui l'acteur ****ou chanteur ****chouchou de ma sœur ?**

**\- Tu es sérieux ? Je ne dirai pas son secret.**

**\- Oh allez, s'il te plaît... j'ai essay****é**** de savoir... Un indice**** ?**

**\- Non Edward. Comment veux-tu qu'elle m'accepte si je commence à déballer ce qu'elle me confie**** ?**

**\- Isabella ****a**** raison Edward. Laisse ta sœur et ses secrets.**

**\- C'est pas juste, je voulais l'embêter avec ça.**

**\- Justement !**

Esmée lui sourit et je repris la parole en posant ma main sur la cuisse d'Edward.

**\- De quoi tu t'inquiètes ? Elle t'a dit que de toute façon c'était toi le plus beau.**

**\- Même... regarde, je sais qu'avec ton acteur à toi...**

**\- Si seulement c'était le mien !**

**\- Ouais, oh ça va ! Bref, je sais que je peux t'embêter en disant '' De toute façon, il meurt dans chaque film'' ça me rassure !**

**\- N'importe quoi.**

Emmett prit la parole.

**\- C'est qui ?**

**\- Elle est en admiration sur Robert machin truc bidule chouette !**

**\- Ah beurk ! Il a trop une tête bizarre lui. Je comprends pas ce que les filles lui trouvent ! Il est moche... j'ai vu des photos de lui l'autre fois, il avait une barde assez longue pour faire des tresses. Et puis son look... affreux, il est pété de tunes et il s'habille comme un étudiant fauché.**

Edward, mort de rire, se vit attribuer un regard noir de ma part, qui ne fit aucun effet. J'allais riposter quand Rosalie me devança pour venir à mon secours et se faire avocate de l'acteur.

**\- Tu es injuste Emmett, ce n'est pas parce qu'il s'habille simplement qu'il manque de style. Ça ser****t**** à quoi d'acheter une chemise à 200 dollars alors qu'on peut en avoir une à 20 ? Si ça lui plaît d'être comme ça, pourquoi pas ? Et s'il veut faire pousser sa barbe ? C'est juste peut-être par soucis d'anonymat. Et puis ça doit être pénible d'être beau tout le temps. Tu crois que ta Scarlett Johansson elle est tou****jours**** super belle comme sur les tapis rouges. Désolée mais quand elle ****a**** la gastro,elle vomit et a la dia****rrh****é comme tou****t**** le monde, elle ne doit pas être très glamour !**

**\- C'est complètement différent !**

**\- Pas du tout. C'est juste que tu es trop ****macho**** pour reconnaître ça !**

**\- Il ****a**** quoi d'attirant votre type là ? Au moins, Scarlett, elle ****a ****une belle paire de seins et on ne lui enlèvera pas !**

**\- C'est d'un misogynisme**** incroyable**** ! Je ne te pensais pas aussi sexiste. **

Emmett haussa les épaules, Rosalie regarda Esmée puis moi, toutes trois étions consternées. Edward continuait de ricaner. Carlisle prit la parole.

**\- Fai****s**** attention à ce que tu dis Emmett. Puis le volume ne fait pas tout.**

**\- Bien sûr que non mais ça ajoute quelque chose.**

**\- Je ne suis pas d'accord.**

Je repris la parole après m'être servi à boire. Je n'en revenais pas d'avoir ce genre de conversation avec la famille de mon petit-ami.

**\- Qu'est-ce qui est si attirant avec les seins. C'est franchement rien. Si ça te ****plaît**** tellement, fai****s-****toi mettre des implants.**

**\- Je ne voudrais pas te vexer Isabella, des petits seins c'est ****bien****... mais quelque chose de plus... disons volumineux, tout en restant correct, c'est ****mieux****.**

**\- Donc, une femme à petits seins devrait se les faire refaire pour être plus attirante ?**

**\- Pas forcément, ça dépend de plein de choses.**

**\- Et l'inverse ? Pour les hommes.**

**\- Comment ça ?**

**\- Pardonnez****-****moi Esmée et Carlisle pour mes propos à venir. Je n'ai aucune idée de la taille de ton intimité et je ne tiens pas à le savoir Emmett, mais si Rosalie te demandait de te la faire refaire ? Après tout... un petit pénis c'est ****bien****, mais un gros pénis, tout en restant correct, c'est**** mieux.**** Non ?**

A ma grand surprise, Esmée éclata de rire, suivie de Rosalie, Carlisle et Edward. Emmett me regarda, stupéfait. Il ne bougeait plus, la bouche ouverte, je ne le lâchais pas du regard mais ne cachais pas mon sourire. Rosalie et Esmée pleuraient de rire, certainement parce que j'avais piégé Emmett à son propre jeu et en plus, je l'avais fait taire, la tête de l'aîné Cullen à ce moment précis était vraiment drôle à voir. Rosalie me tendit la main et je frappai ma paume contre la sienne, Edward, qui riait lui aussi, embrassa ma tête tandis que Carlisle qui avait repris son calme reprit la parole.

**\- Isabella, vous êtes surprenante ! Mais vous avez raison, je n'aurais jamais pensé à ce genre d'attaque. En plus, vous avez cloué le bec d'Emmett sur ce sujet... je vous admire !**

**\- Oh merci.**

Emmett avait repris ses esprits et cogna son verre contre le mien.

**\- Enfin quelqu'un à ma hauteur d'esprit ! Ce n'est que le début, je prendrai ma revanche.**

**\- Eh bien, je t'attends de pied ferme.**

Je lui souris et pris une nouvelle gorgée de vin alors qu'Esmée parla.

**\- Et toi Edward ? On ne t'entend**** pas**** beaucoup.**

**\- Je n'ai rien à dire. Je ne veux rien me faire refaire et je trouve Bella parfaite. Je ne veux rien changer, le physique ne fait pas tout en plus. Tu peux être avec la fille la plus belle au monde, si elle est aussi intelligente qu'un poisson rouge, au bout d'un moment, tu te feras****chier.**

**\- Alors qu'est-ce que tu fichais avec Jane mon vieux ? Elle était ni jolie, ni intelligente.**

**\- Emmett, c'est mon anniversaire alors ne gâche pas tout, s'il te ****plaît****. J'ai fais une énorme bêtise avec Jane, mais sainte Isabella m'a sauvé.**

**\- Je n'ai rien d'une sainte.**

**\- Tu m'as sorti d'un mauvais pas. Depuis que je te connais, tu ne cesses de me sauver.**

**\- Tu en parleras au père de Jacob, je ne suis pas sûre qu'il me trouve des qualités digne d'une sainte !**

**\- Ne joue pas à ça Isabella !**

**\- C'est pourtant vrai.**

**\- Je vais débarrasser...**

Je soupirai et le laissai partir les bras chargés de vaisselle. Esmée se pencha pour prendre ma main. Je fis un sourire triste, je savais que j'avais mal réagi mais Edward avait tendance à me mettre sur un piédestal alors que j'avais une image terriblement négative de moi.

**\- Excusez****-****moi... je vais aller lui parler.**

Je pris tout de même une pile d'assiette à laver avant de me diriger vers la cuisine. Je posai la vaisselle sale sur le plan de travail et observai Edward, me tournant le dos, occupé à remplir le lave-vaisselle. Je me raclai la gorge doucement, il se releva, me jeta un coup d'œil avant de reprendre sa tâche.

**\- Edward, je suis désolée...**

**\- Je n'aime pas que tu te dévalorises.**

**\- Je suis désolée. Je ne voulais pas te mettre en colère.**

**\- Ne soi****s**** pas désolée de me mettre en colère, sois désolée d'avoir pensé que tu étais une mauvaise personne !**

**\- Mais...**

**\- Je veux t'aider à alle****r**** mieux ! Je veux que tu t'ouvres aux autres que tu n'aies plus peur d'être frôlée par un inconnu****en marchant dans la rue, je veux que ****tu ****soi****s**** détendue la journée, que tu te fasses des amis sans demander à ton père de te sortir leur casier judiciaire ! Je ne veux plus que tu te lèves à 3h du matin, putain ! Je ne veux plus que tu revives ça, je ne veux plus t'entendre crier dans ton sommeil... je veux t'aider à passer à autre chose. On dirait que toi, tu ne le veux pas.**

**\- Bien sûr que si. Je ne suis pas heureuse comme ça... sauf avec toi o****ù**** là, j'ai l'impression... je ne sais pas, d'être seule au monde, je ne crain****s**** plus rien quand tu es là.**

**\- Alors avance Bella ! Je suis heureux qu'on soit ensemble, c'est déjà énorme que tu me donnes ta confiance, j'en suis touché et c'est ce qui fait que je t'aime, mais tu dois accept****er ****le fait que tu es une victime. Tu es même plus à plaindre que Jacob !**

**\- Il est mort ! Comment tu peux dire ça !**

**\- Justement, il est mort ! Il ne ressent plus rien, il est en paix. C'est pour ceux qui restent que c'est dur... C'est difficile pour sa famille mais c'est invivable pour toi, qui ****as**** survécu à ça, enduré et endossé cette agression ! Ta situation est pire que Jacob****! Lui, il n****'****en a plus rien à foutre, il est mort ! Tu n'as jamais dit à ****c****es types ''Venez essayer de me violer et tabasse****r**** à mort mon ex-mari !'' Tu n'es pas coupable bordel !**

Je n'arrivais plus à respirer, ses mots étaient trop violents pour moi. Je manquais d'air, j'allais étouffer. D'une main, je m'accrochai au plan de travail, l'autre main était posée sur ma poitrine, comme si j'attendais d'elle qu'elle me soulage. Malgré sa violence verbale, Edward avait raison... ceux qui souffrent de la mort sont ceux qui restent en vie. Cette souffrance était trop douloureuse...

**\- Bella ?**

Edward s'avança prudemment pour me prendre dans ses bras, je me laissai aller contre lui, occupée à reprendre une respiration normale. Je fermai les yeux alors que ses mains caressaient tendrement mon dos et mes bras. Il voulait m'aider, je devais le laisser faire, j'avais confiance en lui, en plus il avait raison. J'étais une victime. Il fallait que j'arrête de me rendre coupable... Il fallait que je reconstruise ma vie et que je regarde vers le futur et plus dans le passé.

Grâce à ce bref mais intense échange entre lui et moi, je venais de prendre conscience, du moins je commençais à le faire, que je n'étais pas responsable de ça et que Jacob ne pouvait pas ou plus m'en vouloir puisqu'il était mort. Je me reculai légèrement de lui, toujours un peu fébrile, ses bras ne me lâchaient pas.

**\- Je ne voulais pas être si dur mais tu dois comprendre, Bella... tu ne peux plus vivre comme ça.**

**\- Tu as raison. Je... je crois que j'ai compris.**

**\- On va y arriver ensemble mon ange, je te le promets. Je ne te laisserai pas.**

Je lui répondis par un baiser sur les lèvres, il sourit et posa son front contre le mien.

**\- On pourra ****en reparler si tu veux chérie.**

**\- Je pourrai taper dans ton sac de frappe ?**

**\- Autant de fois que tu veux. Je suis là, tu sais... si tu veux parler, même du truc le plus con du monde... je serai là pour toi.**

**\- Il y a de fortes chances que ce sujet revienne sur la table.**

**\- Oui, nous n'en avons pas fini.**

**\- Je suis désolée de gâcher ta fête.**

**\- Non, tu ne gâches rien. Si je peux t'aider...**

**\- On peut revenir deux secondes sur un truc ?**

**\- Quoi ?**

**\- Tu m'aimes ?**

**\- Je pensais que ça passerait inaperçu. **

**\- Mais tu l'as dis.**

**\- Je l'ai dis oui. Et tu sais quoi ?**

**\- Non.**

**\- Je le pense. Mais j'avais peur.**

**\- De quoi ?**

**\- Que tu partes en courant.**

**\- Je ne partirai pas. Et tu sais quoi ?**

**\- Dis-moi tout.**

**\- Malgré tout ça, l'agression, la mort de Jacob, mes cauchemars et mon caractère distant et froid... Et bien, je crois que je t'aime aussi.**

**\- Tu crois ?**

**\- J'ai peur.**

**\- De quoi ?**

**\- De tout Edward, de tout.**

**\- Je t'aime. Pour le moment, le reste on s'en fiche. Profitons de cette journée, ok ? Pense à la piscine !**

**\- Oui.**

Il sourit et m'embrassa. Il avait raison, encore. Aujourd'hui, je ne pensais à rien d'autre que de passer une bonne journée. Il m'aimait, je l'aimais point. La Bella inquiète se dirait que c'est trop tôt pour dire ''Je t'aime'' à un homme avec qui elle sortait depuis si peu de temps et si tôt après la mort de son ex. Mais là, je voulais me la jouer à la façon, Bella se moque de tout.

**\- Hey, soit vous venez à table pour le dessert, soit vous prenez une chambre.**

Emmett venait d'entrer dans la cuisine. Edward délaissa mes lèvres et vint frotter son nez contre le mien, ce qui me fit sourire.

**\- On y va ? Prête ?**

**\- Oui. On y va !**

Il me sourit et prit ma main, Emmett fit semblant de vomir lors de notre passage devant lui pour rejoindre la terrasse. Laurel était revenue à table, elle montrait à Rosalie et sa mère je ne sais quoi sur sa tablette, en tout cas, ça avait l'air drôle. Edward s'assit aux côtés de son père, ne lâchant pas ma main. Quand Esmée se rendit compte de notre retour, elle partit avec sa fille dans la cuisine. Probablement pour le gâteau.

* * *

** Et voilà...**

**Suite et fin de l'anniversaire la semaine prochaine. **

**Bisous à toutes. **

**Lexi**


	26. Chapter 26

**Bonsoir**

**Et voilà un nouveau chapitre...**

**Les review baisse... beaucoup. Quelque choses vous déplaît ? La fiction est trop longue ? **

**Dite le moi. **

**En tout cas bonne lecture quand même.**

* * *

**\- Joyeux anniversaire ! Joyeux anniversaire ! Joyeux anniversaire Edward ! Joyeux anniversaire !**

Edward souffla ses bougies, elles s'éteignirent toutes en même temps et tout le monde l'applaudit. Le gâteau était stupéfiant. C'était un gâteau dont la base était ronde et avec autour des notes de musique. Sur le dessus, un piano en relief fait en gâteau était posé. Edward avait un sourire éclatant, ses yeux brillaient et il étudia son gâteau avant de se tourner vers Laurel.

**\- C'est la partition de la compo que je t'ai faite ?**

**\- Oui, le début.**

**\- C'est superbe Laurel. Je suis fier de toi. Ce gâteau est magnifique !**

Je hochai bêtement la tête, subjuguée par ce gâteau cake design. J'étais certaine qu'en plus, il était très bon. Esmée demanda à faire quelques photos. Bien sûr, Edward était présent sur toutes mais il posa avec toute sa famille, sa sœur, ses parents, Emmett et pour finir avec moi. Puis Carlisle coupa le gâteau, ça me fit mal au cœur. Je me tournai vers Laurel.

**\- Tu es vraiment douée. Combien de temps il faut pour un tel résultat ?**

**\- J'ai dessiné mon gâteau hier et je l'ai fait ce matin. C'est pas si long.**

**\- Je serais incapable de faire ça. Je suis très impressionnée.**

**\- Merci.**

Je pris une bouchée du gâteau et fermai les yeux pour me délecter de la sensation. Le chocolat était fondant, goûteux... c'était le meilleur gâteau au chocolat du monde.

**\- En plus d'être beau, il est bon ! Délicieux ! Je suis fan !**

**\- Merci Bella.**

Je souris et terminai mon dessert, mon ventre allait exploser, j'avais beaucoup trop mangé mais tout était tellement bon. Avachie sur ma chaise, je ne remarquai même pas qu'Esmée était partie pour apporter ses cadeaux à Edward. Curieuse, j'observai mon petit-ami déchirer ses paquets. Il recevait de la part d'Emmett et Rosalie, deux places pour un concert, un groupe que je ne connaissais pas, les Arctic Monkeys. Emmett s'en offensa.

**\- Tu ne connai****s**** pas les Arctic Monkeys ? Mais d'où tu sors ? **

**\- Je ne suis pas branchée musique. **

**\- C'est quoi ton style ?**

**\- Euh... je ne sais pas, j'écoute de tout, du moment que ça passe à la radio.**

**\- Ta chanson préférée ?**

**\- Je n'en ai pas. Je t'assure, moi et la musique... j'apprécie mais je ne suis pas fan.**

**\- J'ai le cœur brisé en entendant ça !**

**\- Je vais l'éduquer Emmett, ne te tracasse pas de ça.**

Edward embrassa ma joue avant d'ouvrir le cadeau de ses parents. Il reçut une nouvelle montre en or absolument affreuse et bling bling, mais je me gardai bien de le dire. Il eut également une nouvelle cravate et de nouvelles chaussures. De mon point de vue, c'était des cadeaux assez inutiles, je veux dire, c'était acheter quelque chose pour marquer le coup. Des montres, Edward en avait une pour chaque jour de la semaine, des cravates, il en avait des tonnes, je ne pense même pas qu'il avait en mémoire toute sa collection. Quand aux chaussures... là aussi, il en avait plus que de raison. Quand à Laurel, elle offrit tout simplement un porte-clef avec une photo d'eux deux. Simple mais efficace.

**\- Merci Laurel, je l'adore !**

**\- C'est vrai ?**

**\- Je t'ai déjà menti ? Bien sûr que c'est vrai.**

Elle vint sur ses genoux pour avoir un câlin. Emmett se leva et tapota son ventre.

**\- Bon, et si on all****ait**** dans la piscine brûler quelques calories ?**

Tout le monde accepta avec plaisir, moi j'étais un peu moins convaincue. Tous disparurent je ne sais où pour probablement mettre les maillots, Edward m'avait prise par la main pour m'entraîner dans ce qui devait être sa chambre. Cette fois-ci, les couleurs étaient blanches et noires mais mise à part ses diplômes encadrés, il n'y avait aucune personnalisation.

**\- Pourquoi tes diplômes sont ici ?**

**\- Quand je les ai eus****,**** j'habitais encore ****ici ****. Je ne les ai jamais enlevés.**

**\- Pourquoi ne pas les m****et****tre dans ton bureau ?**

**\- Je trouve que ça fait type qui se la raconte. "Regardez, j'ai vraiment mes diplômes, je les expose et je mérite ma place****"****. Non, je n'ai pas besoin de montrer mes diplômes pour assurer dans mon job.**

**\- Oh ça va, je posais juste une question. Les miens sont dans une chemise en carton, rangés dans une boite.**

**\- L'important c'est de les avoir.**

**\- Oui. Alors... piscine ?**

**\- Oui. Ça va aller ?**

**\- Je ne sais pas. Je ne me suis pas mise en bikini depuis longtemps.**

**\- Tu ne crains rien, tu le sais**** ?**

**\- Oui. Je vais le faire, je suis forte, je peux le faire.**

**\- Bien sûr et pense à moi ?**

**\- Développe...**

**\- Pense au plaisir de mes yeux.**

Je secouai la tête et pris le petit sac en papier où le bikini jaune était rangé avant d'aller dans la salle de bain. Je ne m'étonnai même pas de la dimension de la pièce. Lentement, j'enfilai mon maillot. Ma première pensée fut qu'il ne cachait pas grand chose mais après réflexion, je trouvai qu'il m'allait plutôt bien. Bon, me mettre dans ce bikini c'était fait, maintenant je devais oser sortir et m'exposer à la vue de tous. J'avais dis à Edward que je pouvais le faire et j'allais le faire. J'avais juste besoin de rassembler mon courage.

Je ramenai mes cheveux de chaque coté de mes épaules, pour qu'ils tombent sur ma poitrine, ça aidait le tissu à me cacher. Il restait le problème du bas, la forme de la culotte était très suggestive et heureusement que j'avais à cœur d'avoir une épilation très minimaliste. Je ne pourrais jamais me montrer comme ça... Je sursautai en entendant frapper à la porte de la salle de bain.

**\- Chérie ?**

**\- J'arrive.**

**\- Je peux entrer ?**

**\- Euh oui.**

La porte s'ouvrit et Edward entra, vêtu d'un long short de bain noir et blanc sur les côtés. A cheval sur son épaule, était posée une serviette de bain blanche. Il avait fini par enlever son bonnet mais il gardait ses lunettes de soleil. Il me tendit une autre serviette blanche, m'observant par-dessus ses lunettes. Je m'en saisis sans montrer mon soulagement puis l'enroulai autour de moi.

**\- Merci.**

**\- T'es prête ?**

**\- Ouais.**

Je pris un air sûr de moi en m'avançant vers lui, au passage, je lui piquai ses lunettes de soleil. Il râla mais n'essaya pas de les récupérer. Nous descendîmes ensemble jusqu'à la piscine, Emmett, Rosalie et Carlisle étaient déjà dans l'eau. Esmée était sur le sable avec Laurel, qu'elle équipait d'un genre de gilet de sauvetage. Edward se pencha pour murmurer.

**\- Elle ne sait pas bien nager. Elle n'est pas ****à**** l'aise du tout avec l'eau.**

**\- Donc, j'évite de l'arroser et de la couler.**

**\- Bien que je suis certain que tu sois incapable de lui faire ça, oui c'est l'idée, ne la coule pas et ne l'arrose pas. Merci.**

**\- Oh je t'en prie.**

**\- Je ne te savais pas aussi méchante.**

**\- Mon côté obscur.**

Il rit et lança sa serviette sur un des bains de soleil, il s'avança ensuite vers Laurel qui était prête à entrer dans l'eau. Edward lui prit la main et ils y allèrent ensemble. Esmée les regardait faire, les mains posées sur le cœur. Moi, je n'avais pas bougé d'un iota, je fixais les Cullen, attendrie de voir Edward prendre autant soin de sa sœur. Je serrais encore contre moi la serviette, je commençai par enlever les lunettes de soleil puis je soufflai un bon coup, m'assurai que mes cheveux tombaient sur ma poitrine et posai la serviette sur un transat, je me hâtai ensuite de croiser mes mains devant moi, espérant bêtement que cela cache mon intimité trop exposée.

Je m'avançai ensuite vers l'eau, elle était bonne, j'en souris. Esmée avait fini par rejoindre les autres dans l'eau, elle jouait avec Carlisle, Laurel et Edward à se passer un ballon, ce qui avait l'air de beaucoup plaire à l'adolescente. Emmett et Rosalie étaient occupés à se bécoter dans un coin de la piscine. Alors que mes pieds s'enfonçaient doucement dans le sable, Edward avança vers moi.

**\- Tu viens ?**

**\- Oui, j'arrive. C'est normal qu'Emmett et Rosalie soient en mode reproduction ?**

**\- Hum ouais, ça arrive souvent, ignore****-****les.**

Je souris et descendis la petite pente douce, arrivée à hauteur de mon compagnon, je ne pus m'empêcher de sortir une remarque, je l'avoue, plein de rancœur et que j'aurais dû garder pour moi.

**\- Ça va ? L'eau ne se refroidit pas trop ?**

**\- Pardon ?**

**\- C'est ce qu****e fait ****un iceberg, il refroidit les eaux.**

**\- Oui... t'as raison. Ça devient glacial ici. Alors va voir ailleurs.**

N'ayant rien vu venir, je me retrouvai dans ses bras et la seconde suivante, il me jetait devant lui. Je sortis la tête de l'eau pour respirer, à la fois énervée, surprise, amusée et soulagée. Il n'avait pas mal pris ma réplique. Je plissai les yeux pour le prévenir que je n'allais pas en rester là, il leva les mains comme pour dire qu'il n'y était pour rien. Sans attendre, je me ruai vers lui pour l'arroser dans le but de le désorienter et de l'empêcher de bien voir. Une fois sa tête détournée, je n'avais plus qu'à le faire trébucher pour ensuite le couler. Mon plan était facile sur papier, mais Edward était fort et plus grand que moi, mettre à exécution ma tactique ne fut pas aussi simple que ma pensée.

Cependant, je réussis à l'atteindre et à assez le déstabiliser pour le faire flancher, si bien qu'il se retrouva la tête sous l'eau. J'avais bien sûr prévu qu'il ne se laisserait pas faire, il m'agrippa les hanches et quand il se releva, je me retrouvai une nouvelle fois la tête dans l'eau. Quand je pus remplir à nouveau mes poumons d'air, je ris tout en continuant de me battre avec lui, lui aussi riait et notre bataille dura jusqu'à ce que je sois obligée de déclarer forfait par épuisement.

**\- Ok, ok. Je te laisse gagner parce que c'est ton anniversaire !**

**\- Menteuse ! Je suis plus fort !**

**\- Sale crâneur.**

Je l'arrosai et partis vite vers Laurel avant qu'il ne puisse me réattaquer. Je savais qu'il n'oserait pas s'en prendre à moi si j'étais avec elle. Je proposai alors une petite partie de volley. Rosalie et Emmett nous avaient rejoints eux aussi, du coup c'était filles contre garçons, Carlisle, Emmett et Edward contre Rosalie, Laurel et moi, Esmée se proclamant arbitre.

Quand Emmett ou Edward lançait le ballon en direction de Rosalie ou moi-même, nous avions l'impression de recevoir un boulet de canon, en revanche, quand c'est Laurel qui la recevait, c'était avec douceur et légèreté. Bien sûr, j'essayais d'envoyer le ballon avec autant de force que les garçons mais j'avais l'impression de me ridiculiser plus qu'autre chose mais je m'amusais. Au final, les points ne furent pas comptés et Laurel demanda l'arrêt du jeu car elle était fatiguée. Elle me prit alors la main et je compris que je devais l'aider à sortir de l'eau, nous nous dirigeâmes donc vers la petite plage aménagée.

**\- Tu t'amuses Laurel ?**

**\- Oui, c'est une bonne journée. Et je suis contente que tu sois là.**

**\- Moi aussi, je suis contente d'être venue.**

**\- Tu m'aides à enlever ça ?**

**\- Oui, ne bouge pas.**

Je mis ma serviette autour de moi et défis les sangles de son gilet pour la libérer.

**\- Voilà.**

**\- Merci.**

Je remis mes lunettes de soleil, enfin celles d'Edward, sur le nez et m'apprêtai à m'allonger sur un bain de soleil quand Edward prit ma main pour m'entraîner vers le petit ponton en bois.

**\- Tu t'es lâchée, je suis content.**

**\- Oui, je m'amuse.**

Edward s'allongea les pieds dans l'eau, je m'allongeai moi aussi mais à l'envers de lui, ma tête dans le creux de son cou, ma joue contre la sienne. Il sourit avant de m'embrasser et de fermer les yeux tout en parlant.

**\- Tu dors chez moi ce soir ?**

**\- On passe chez moi alors, j'ai besoin de mes affaires de travail et de vêtements propres.**

**\- Tu pourrais en prendre plusieurs et les laisser chez moi.**

**\- Tu pourrais en faire autant... non ?**

**\- Je le ferai avec plaisir. Donc c'est un oui ?**

**\- C'est un oui monsieur.**

**\- Super.**

**\- Tu n'as pas peur ?**

**\- De quoi ?**

**\- De l'engagement... c'est un pas que tu n'as pas franchi avec Jane.**

**\- Ne parle pas de choses désagréables. Tu vois, le truc avec Jane, c'est qu'elle n'en valait pas la peine.**

Je me relevai pour faire un sorte que mon visage soit au-dessus du sien. Il me sourit avant de répondre au baiser que je venais de lui offrir.

**\- Wha... un baiser à la spiderman !**

**\- Spiderman ?**

**\- Ouais, quand il embrasse Mary-Jane après l'avoir sauvée, il a la tête en bas.**

**\- Bah en tout cas, ce n'est pas pratique, je préfère t'embrasser quand tu es dans le même sens que moi. Di****s****, tu veux bien qu'on prenne une photo pour ma mère ? Je veux lui montrer qu'il y a la plage à Seattle.**

**\- Oui bien sûr. Et je veux une photo sur mon bureau.**

**\- Non pas au bureau.**

**\- Pourquoi ?**

**\- ****On**** bosse ensemble. Tu me vois en vrai tout le temps, pourquoi mettre une photo ?**

**\- Pas faux****. ****Bon, en fond d'écran ?**

**\- Edward sérieusement ? Tu fai****s ****ce que tu veux mais je ne vois pas l'intérêt de voir ma tête partout dans le bureau alors que je travaille pour toi et qu'on couche ensemble. On se voit 24h/24.**

**\- Mais je suis amoureux.**

**\- Tu es tout guimauve Edward.**

**\- Les rôles sont inversés on dirait.**

**\- Tu veux que j'écrive ton nom et que je l'entoure de petits cœurs roses**** ?**** Que j'écrive partout E+B= 3 ou AESD ?**

**\- AESD ? C'est quoi ça ?**

**\- Amour éternel sans divorce. Je t'interdi****s**** de te moquer de moi !**

Trop tard, il était mort de rire. Je le frappai gentiment sur l'épaule et attendis qu'il se calme.

**\- On la prend cette photo ou tu vas rire à mes dépends encore longtemps ?**

**\- Vous êtes incroyable Isabella ! Allez prends****-****la cette photo.**

Je pris mon téléphone et après avoir choisi le meilleur angle de prise de vue, nous fîmes un selfie, enfin plusieurs en vérité. Nous passâmes quelques minutes à nous prendre en photo avant d'en choisir une pour ma mère.

**\- Edward ? Isabella ? Nous allons prendre le goûter !**

**\- On arrive maman ! C'est bon mon ange ? Tu as assez de photo ?**

**\- Oui. Attends, ne bouge pas tu as un truc sur le dos...**

Il n'avait rien du tout, c'était juste un prétexte pour grimper sur son dos.

**\- Je le sens bien le truc ! Accroche****-****toi !**

Je m'exécutai et ris quand il partit en courant jusqu'à la terrasse où tout le monde était déjà installé. Je descendis de mon perchoir et pris un siège. Je rabattis mes cheveux sur ma poitrine et croisai mes jambes quand Edward me donna son t-shirt. Je le remerciai du regard avant de l'enfiler.

**\- Isabella, que voulez-vous ? Bière ? Limonade ? Coca ?**

**\- Limonade, s'il vous plaît Esmée.**

**\- Avec du gâteau ?**

**\- Oui merci.**

Je pris l'assiette et le verre qu'elle me tendait. Je me rendis compte que je mourrais de faim, ça creuse la piscine. J'étais très contente de ne pas avoir à faire la conversation, Rosalie, Esmée et Carlisle discutaient entre eux, Emmett, Edward, Laurel et moi étions trop concentrés sur notre assiette pour participer. Le goûter fini, Laurel chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille de son père, il fronça les sourcils avant de hocher la tête.

**\- Oui, si tu veux. Vas-y, on te rejoint ma chérie.**

Laurel partit en sautillant et l'instant d'après, j'entendis une mélodie jouée au piano. Esmée sourit et se leva pour aller dans le salon, curieuse, je pris sa suite et découvris Laurel concentrée à jouer ''Lettre à Elise'' de Beethoven. J'étais impressionnée, c'était parfait, elle avait l'air si à l'aise de jouer ce morceau. Je m'assis dans un des fauteuils et me laissai transporter par la musique. Lorsqu'elle termina, je fus certainement la première à l'applaudir, elle était vraiment douée. Elle leva les yeux vers nous et je vis ses joues rosir, elle fit un petit signe de la main pour nous remercier.

**\- Merci... Edward, tu joues avec moi ?**

Il acquiesça avant de s'installer à ses côtés afin de jouer un morceau qui ne me disait rien du tout. Je me tournai vers Emmett, qui était le plus proche de moi pour lui demander de quoi il s'agissait.

**\- Ils jouent quoi ?**

**\- Le morceau qu'il a composé pour Laurel.**

**\- Tu joues toi aussi ?**

**\- Non. Tu as vu mes mains ? ****J'appuie**** sur deux touches en même temps ! J'ai des mains d'homme, des vraies !**

**\- Emmett... crois****-****moi, les grandes mains fines d'Edward sont magiques !**

Il fit les yeux ronds et je me concentrai à nouveau sur les deux pianistes. La mélodie était douce et fluide. Je captais beaucoup d'émotion, je pouvais ressentir de l'amour et de la tendresse dans ce morceaux, j'en avais les larmes aux yeux. Je n'étais pas la seule à être touchée, Esmée et Rosalie s'essuyaient les yeux, elles aussi, Carlisle était visiblement touché mais il restait dans la retenue. Quant à Emmett, il regardait ses mains. J'aurais pu rire si je n'avais pas été trop occupée par la musique.

À la fin du morceau, Laurel se jeta au cou de son frère alors que nous les applaudissions. Esmée alla les embrasser tous les deux, Edward lança un coup d'œil vers moi, je levai les pouces vers lui et il m'envoya un baiser. Laurel finit par le lâcher et il se leva pour venir se planter devant moi.

**\- Laurel est douée !**

**\- Oui, je dois le reconnaître. Et elle a appris très vite.**

**\- Et toi ?**

**\- Je savais jouer du piano avant de savoir lire et écrire J'ai commencé à 5 ans.**

**\- Je ne savais pas.**

**\- C'est pas sur ma page wikipédia ?**

**\- Je savais que tu étais un bon pianiste mais j'ignorais que tu avais commencé si jeune. Et c'est la première fois que je t'entends jouer.**

**\- C'est vrai, oui.**

**\- Et tu n'as pas voulu faire carrière ?**

**\- Si, j'avais commencé et après le lycée, je devais entrer au conservatoire de musique mais j'ai eu une dystonie de la main gauche. En gros, ma main se crispait, j'avais une crampe et je ne pouvais plus jouer. J'ai été soigné mais je ne pouvais plus devenir professionnel. Si je jouais trop longtemps, ça m'arriverais encore d'avoir des crampes mais pour quelques morceaux comme là, à l'occasion, ça va tout seul.**

**\- Accepter ça n'a pas dû être facile.**

**\- Non, j'ai cru que ma vie était finie. Quand tu joues ****d****u piano 6h par jour et qu'on te dit qu'il ne faut plus en faire au****-****delà de 2h, c'est dur à encaisser.**

**\- Tu regrettes ?**

**\- Un peu, mais je me di****s**** que j'aurais fini par ne plus aimer ça, au moins là, jouer reste un plaisir.**

**\- Et tu composes ? Ça, ce n'est pas sur wikipédia.**

**\- Oui, je compose à l'occasion, quand je suis inspiré et que j'ai le temps.**

**\- Je suis impressionnée. Et Laurel ****a**** appri****s**** comment ?**

**\- Avec moi. Elle avait 7 ans quand elle a commencé. Petite, elle faisait des crises d'angoisse assez flippantes et on ****s****'est aperçu que la musique la calmait. Un jour, elle est venue à côté de moi et elle ****s****'est mise à reproduire certains de mes gestes. Alors je lui ai appris.**

**\- Sérieusement, tu devrais avoir une médaille !**

Il m'embrassa et me prit dans ses bras.

**\- Est-ce que tu veux qu'on rentre ?**

**\- Oui, il faut qu'on passe chez moi prendre des affaires et je dois m'installer chez toi.**

**\- Oui. Vas te changer dans ma chambre si tu veux. Tu s****au****ras retrouver ?**

**\- Si dans trois jours je ne suis pas là, prévien****s**** la police.**

**\- Ok.**

Il me mit une petite claque sur les fesses alors que je m'éloignais vers les escaliers. Une fois dans la chambre, j'enfilai ma robe en vitesse, réunissai mes cheveux en chignon et redescendis rejoindre tout le monde dans le salon. Edward se tourna vers moi.

**\- Prête ?**

**\- Oui. Esmée, Carlisle, merci de m'avoir reçue.**

**\- Je vous en pri****e**** Isabella, c'était avec plaisir. Oh j'y pense, voulez-vous du gâteau ? Il en reste.**

**\- Oh... euh oui, volontiers.**

Je la suivis jusqu'à la cuisine où elle coupa une généreuse part, elle sortit une boite en plastique et mit la portion de gâteau avant de mettre un couvercle mais au lieu de me tendre le tupperware, elle me fit face.

**\- Merci Isabella !**

Merci ? Alors là... Je fronçai les sourcils ne voyant pas où elle voulait en venir. Elle poursuivit.

**\- Edward ****a**** l'air heureux. Vraiment heureux. Quand il était avec Jane, il était juste bien et quand il venait ici, c'était seul et il débordait d'énergie et de joie de vivre quand il était avec Laurel. Mais là... je dois avouer que je doutais de votre relation... vous êtes...**

**\- Peu sociable, je sais.**

**\- Je vous ai vu****e**** avec lui sur le ponton tout à l'heure. Vous n'êtes pas la même quand vous êtes seule avec lui que lorsque vous êtes avec du monde. Même si je vous ai trouvée beaucoup plus ouverte qu'avant.**

**\- Il me change. Je fais des efforts.**

**\- Je m'en rends compte. Je me répète, merci Isabella, merci de rendre mon fils heureux. Je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça avant.**

**\- Vous ne savez pas le bien qu'il me fait.**

**\- Est-ce que je peux vous prendre dans mes bras ?**

Surprise, je ne dis rien sur le moment mais je finis par hocher la tête. C'était très étrange, elle était ma patronne, la mère de mon petit-ami... elle me prit timidement dans ses bras pour une étreinte brève mais très tendre. Elle se recula en souriant.

**\- Edward va vous attendre.**

**\- Oui. Merci pour tout Esmée.**

**\- Bienvenue dans la famille.**

Je pris la boite contenant la part de gâteau et retournai dans l'entrée avec elle. Je fis mes au revoir à Emmett, Rosalie et Carlisle. Laurel semblait contrariée, je m'avançai vers elle.

**\- A plus tard Laurel...**

**\- Oui.**

Je regardai les autres, surprise de sa réaction et ce fut Rosalie qui m'expliqua.

**\- Elle aurait voulu t'apprendre à faire les tresses en épis.**

**\- Oh oui, c'est vrai. Écoute Laurel, la prochaine fois qu'on se voit, on s'y met ok ? On reporte simplement. Je pense qu'on va vite se revoir...**

**\- Tu jures ?**

**\- Sur la tête d'Edward, je le jure ! Dès qu'on se voit et que nous avons le temps, tu m'apprends tout ça.**

**\- Bon ok. A bientôt alors.**

Et de boudeuse, elle passa à une mine joyeuse. Elle m'agrippa le cou puis me donna un baiser qui claqua sur ma joue. Je souris pour enfin sortir et suivre Edward jusqu'à la voiture. Une fois confortablement installée dans le siège en cuir, je laissai échapper un soupire en fermant les yeux.

**\- Est-ce que ça va ?**

**\- Oui, je suis juste fatiguée.**

**\- Je suis très fier de toi et de ce que tu as fais aujourd'hui.**

Je ne dis rien et il démarra la voiture. Nous roulâmes en silence jusqu'à mon appartement, j'étais vraiment épuisée. Je fis un arrêt pour prendre mon courrier, il y avait une lettre de mon avocate, je l'ouvris dans l'ascenseur qui menait jusqu'à chez moi.

**\- Oh...**

**\- Quoi ?**

**\- Il va falloir que tu me donnes des heures supplémentaires à faire pendant au moins 10 ans !**

**\- Pourquoi ?**

**\- C'est ma facture d'avocat. Peut-être que si je vends un rein au marché noir, ça ira plus vite dans le remboursement.**

**\- Montre... pourquoi tu en as autant ?**

**\- Divorce plus tout le reste. Il faut que j'étudie ça en profondeur.**

**\- Ne vends pas de rein, je peux t'aider moi.**

**\- Même pas en rêve, je préfère l'option du rein.**

**\- Pourquoi ?**

**\- Mon histoire, mes dettes. Je ne te demanderai rien. A part peut-être une augmentation... raisonnable bien sûr.**

**\- On en reparlera.**

**\- Je suis autonome Edward, ce sont mes factures. Tu es riche, c'est vraiment chouette mais je n'en profiterai pas. Je m'en sortirai, j'ai presque fini de payer mon prêt étudiant. Je ne suis pas à plaindre.**

**\- Nous en reparlerons.**

Alors là, il se mettait le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'au coude le pauvre. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il était riche qu'il allait m'entretenir, de plus j'étais loin d'être fauchée, je n'avais pas grand-chose mais je n'étais pas dans le besoin. Je ne céderais pas. Une fois dans mon appartement, je pris une petite valise que je remplis de vêtements pour le travail ou décontractés, j'en fis autant avec les chaussures et quelques accessoires. Je mis une bonne demi-heure à faire tout cela, pendant ce temps, Edward s'était vautré sur mon canapé, câlinant Brad Pitt qui à moi, me faisait la tête. Quand j'arrivai dans le salon, mon chat me toisa avant de tourner le dos et de partir dans un autre coin de la pièce.

**\- Vas-y boude ! Je m'en fiche. Tiens Edward, c'est pour toi.**

**\- La clef d'ici ?**

**\- Non, de la voisine.**

**\- Je suis sûr qu'elle est charmante. Merci mon ange. Je te donnerai la mienne en rentrant.**

**\- Quitte ****à**** avoir des affaires l'un chez l'autre, autant avoir les clefs qui vont avec.**

**\- C'est juste. Tu es prête ?**

**\- Mes valises n'attendent que d'être portées par tes bras musclés !**

Il finit d'accrocher la clef de chez moi à son porte-clef et se leva, bandant les muscles de ses bras, le torse bombé. Je ricanai et l'attendis pour descendre. Une fois chez lui, j'attachai sa clef à mon porte-clef et il m'aida à installer mes affaires dans son dressing et sa salle de bain. Je m'autorisai ensuite une douche et quand je sortis, j'eus la bonne surprise de voir qu'il avait préparé le dîner. Nous mangeâmes sur sa terrasse devant Seattle qui commençait à s'éclairer à cause de la tombée de la nuit.

Le repas terminé, nous débarrassâmes la table, je m'installai dans le lit et allumai la télé, passant d'une chaîne à l'autre pendant qu'Edward prenait sa douche. Il me rejoignis dans le lit en caleçon et tout naturellement, je me mis contre lui.

**\- Quoi de bien à la télé ?**

**\- Pas grand****-****chose, c'était en t'attendant. On se couche ?**

**\- Ouais.**

J'éteignis donc la télé et m'installai en position pour dormir, Edward fit de même et nous plongea dans le noir.

**\- Alors, bonne journée d'anniversaire ?**

**\- Oui, c'était une journée parfaite. Merci, tes cadeaux sont ceux que je préfère et tu as été super avec ma famille. Je suis heureux.**

**\- Ce n'était pas difficile. Mais c'est dommage.**

**\- De quoi ?**

**\- Tu aurais passé une mauvaise journée, j'aurais été obligée de te faire l'amour pour relever le niveau. Mais tout va bien. Bonne nuit, à demain.**

Je souris, sourire qu'il ne pouvait pas voir à cause du noir de la pièce bien sûr. Pendant quelques secondes, il ne dit rien, il ne bougea même pas.

**\- Finalement... ma journée était affreuse... horrible. J'ai eu un accident de voiture... mon appartement à pri****t**** feu... j'ai été viré de mon boulot... Je suis ruiné... j'ai tué quelqu'un. La pire journée de ma vie, vraiment horrible.**

Je ris et me tournai vers lui pour l'embrasser. Je lui fis la totale ce soir-là, c'était son anniversaire alors j'avais décidé de lui offrir tout ce qu'un homme pouvait apprécier en matière de sexe.

* * *

**Et voilà...**

**A la semaine prochaine.**

**Bises.**

**Lexi**


	27. Chapter 27

**Bonsoir**

**Merci beaucoup d'avoir donner vos avis sur la fiction. j'avais vraiment l'impression qu'elle ne plaisait plus et je n'étais pas certaine qu'il fallait que je la continue plus longtemps. **

**Vous m'avez rassuré et convaincu du contraire. Merci.**

* * *

**Pour répondre à Kitten2509 qui n'a pas de compte FF: Je ne sais pas combien de chapitre il y aura, je suis à l'écriture du 38 et j'ai l'impression qu'il y a encore plein de chose à faire.**

**Concernant les dates : "Published" indique le moment ou la fiction à débuté. et "Updated" indique la date de la dernière publication de l'histoire. voilà...**

**En tout cas merci infiniment pour les 2 review que tu m'as laissée.**

* * *

**Merci à toutes les "Guest" et Anonyme qui me laisse des message et à qui je ne peu pas répondre.**

**J'ai twitter si ça en dis certaine Alexiaa2803**

**Ou même FB avec mon pseudo.**

**Merci aussi à toute les personnes qui ont un compte et qui laisse aussi des msg**

**Merci à mon esclave préféré, Lily, pour la correction.**

**Bref merci tout le monde**

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

Dans l'ascenseur qui nous montait jusqu'au bureau, je me retrouvai plaquée entre la paroi du fond et Edward. C'était notre astuce le matin, vu que les ascenseurs étaient toujours plein à craquer, je me mettais de dos contre un des murs en fer et Edward me protégeait des autres de son corps en se mettant face à moi. Autant je serais capable de prendre un repas sur le corps de mon patron, autant toucher un inconnu me faisait encore peur.

En sortant de l'ascenseur, il attrapa ma main et nous entrâmes dans les bureaux d'E.C Desing.

**\- Bonjour Angela.**

**\- Bonjour Edward, bon anniversaire a****vec un jour de retard.**

**\- Merci beaucoup. J'ai un cadeau ?**

**\- Tu abuses Edward.**

**\- Bah quoi ?**

Je secouai la tête et l'abandonnai avec Angela pour rejoindre mon bureau. Il avait une réunion dans 10 minutes, il fallait que je lui sorte les documents et prépare un ''petit-déjeuner'' pour lui, Esmée et le couple qui faisait appel à nos bureaux pour les travaux et la décoration de leur appartement.

**\- Bonjour Isabella.**

**\- Bonjour Esmée. J'étais en train de préparer les documents et je vais préparer de quoi manger.**

**\- D'accord, merci. Où est mon fils ?**

**\- Il négocie un cadeau d'anniversaire avec Angela.**

**\- Je rêve...**

Elle secoua la tête et entra dans le bureau. Edward arriva accompagné du couple de clients. Il s'arrêta à ma hauteur pour me présenter.

**\- Je vous présente Isabella Swan, mon indispensable assistante.**

\- Bonjour, tout est prêt pour la réunion, monsieur.

**\- Très bien, merci. Par ici, je vous pri****e****...**

Il fit passer devant lui les clients qui furent reçus par Esmée, Edward prit le temps de m'embrasser sur le front. Il entra dans son bureau, ferma la porte et je me dirigeai vers la salle de repos pour préparer un chariot avec le petit déjeuner. J'allais entrer dans le local quand j'entendis les gloussements de Tanya et Lauren...

**\- Tiens, Lauren, tu veux un ice-Bella dans ton verre ?**

**\- Volontiers, même deux.**

**\- Si seulement elle pouvait fondre comme les glaçons cette pétasse ! Non mais tu l'as vue ce matin ? Genre main dans la main avec Edward ?**

**\- Non je n'ai pas vu, mais je les ai vus ensemble au ciné la semaine dernière.**

**\- Tu me déprimes. Franchement, pourq****uoi**** il sort avec ? Elle doit le payer pour faire genre... c'est du faux si ça se trouve. Je n'y crois pas, elle est tellement... banale !**

**\- Elle n'a rien pour elle et elle a un caractère de merde.**

**\- Ou alors elle cache bien son jeu, si ça se trouve, c'est une grosse salope qui le baise bien. Mais j'en doute !**

Je fermai les yeux afin de me calmer. Je serrai et desserrai les poings en essayant de contrôler ma respiration. Tanya et Lauren n'étaient que de petites connes jalouses. Je ne devais pas tenir compte de ça, ne pas me vexer et me laisser atteindre par leur bêtises et leur venin. Ce qu'elles disaient était faux et je devais m'en tenir à ma vérité, celle qu'Edward et moi connaissions, c'était notre vie privée. Ça ne regardait que nous.

Je lissai ma jupe, tirai sur les pans de ma veste, affichai un air sûr de moi et entrai dans la pièce. Les deux blondes sursautèrent et durant un instant, je vis de la panique dans le regard de Tanya, Lauren, elle, était planquée derrière son amie et tremblait de tous ses membres.

**\- Lauren... Tanya.**

**\- Isabella.**

Je mis de l'eau dans la bouilloire et la mis en route. Pendant que l'eau chauffait, je pris différents sachets de thé que je plaçai soigneusement sur un petit présentoir. Je sortis également 4 tasses avec leur soucoupes, des assiettes pour y mettre les viennoiseries. Je remplis une carafe de jus d'orange, une autre d'eau, une de lait et fis couler du café. Durant toutes mes manœuvres, ni Laurel, ni Tanya n'avaient parlé et je les avais royalement ignorées. J'étais sur le point de partir quand Tanya osa parler.

**\- Alors ton week-end Isabella ?**

**\- Intense. Excusez****-****moi, mais j'ai du travail, moi. Bonne journée.**

**\- Ah oui pardon, Lauren, nous retenons la boniche d'Edward, je crois. Comment on fait pour que tu nous apportes à mang****er**** ? On siffle ? Tu as une petite clochette pour qu'on te sonne ?**

**\- Tu as un humour incroyable, c'est fou !**

**\- Et Edward, il te sonne aussi pour que tu écartes les cuisses quand il a besoin de se vider les couilles ?**

Reste calme... respire, inspire... Tout est dans le contrôle. Je décidai de ne rien répondre, juste un sourire poli avant de sortir de la pièce. Je bloquai toutes mes émotions, toutes mes pensées jusqu'à arriver devant le bureau de mon patron. Je frappai doucement avant d'entrer discrètement et de placer le chariot petit-déjeuner près du bureau. Edward me sourit mais j'étais trop en mode robot sans émotion pour le lui rendre. Esmée discutait du projet en montrant des maquettes sur la décoration. Ne voulant pas interrompre la conversation pour savoir qui voulait quoi, je demandai silencieusement à Edward si je pouvais regagner mon bureau, il hocha la tête, les sourcils froncés. Je ne perdis pas de temps et sortis.

Je me laissai tomber sur ma chaise. J'agrippai les accoudoirs, renversai la tête en arrière, les yeux fermés et m'efforçai de recouvrer mon calme et mon professionnalisme. Je devais reprendre le contrôle de moi-même. J'inspirai, expirai, plusieurs fois. Sur mon bureau, mon portable vibra, me faisant sursauter. Je le pris et affichais le message.

De : Edward

JTM

Je souris, c'était simple mais ça m'allait droit au cœur. Ce petit message suffit pour me remonter le moral et chasser de mon esprit ma rencontre avec Tanya et Lauren. Motivée, je me remis au travail, je triai et transférai les mails que nous avions reçus dans le week-end. Je fis ensuite la même chose avec le courrier. J'assurai aussi les prises de rendez-vous au téléphone. 2H plus tard, la porte du bureau s'ouvrit, Edward serra la main du couple en les saluant.

**\- Nous apportons les modifications au projet et on se revoi****t**** dans 15 jours. Je vous rappelle. **

**\- Parfait merci pour tout.**

**\- Je vous en pri****e**** madame Dayton. Je vous laisse entre les mains d'Isabella, elle va vous raccompagner.**

Je me levai et souris au couple. Edward me lança un clin d'œil avant que je ne parte, guidant le couple jusqu'aux ascenseurs. Après quelques politesses, je les quittai pour retourner à mon bureau mais je fus arrêtée par Angela.

**\- Isabella ?**

**\- Oui.**

**\- Tiens, ça vient d'arriver.**

Elle me montra un gros panier garni de nourriture et de vin coûteux, il y avait d'autres paquets emballés et même un bouquet de fleurs. Je regardai la carte qui allait avec le panier garni. C'était pour l'anniversaire d'Edward, évidement, de la part d'Oliver Jobson, un des investisseurs pour New York, Edward avait joué deux ou trois fois au golf avec lui. Sa carte me fit sourire, Edward allait détester.

**\- Tu peux m'aider à prendre deux trois trucs ?**

**\- Oui, bien sûr.**

Je pris le maximum et Angela me suivit jusqu'à mon bureau où elle posa les affaires avant de repartir à son poste de travail. J'allai frapper au bureau de mon patron, entrai et quand il vit que j'étais chargée, il vint me porter secours.

**\- C'est quoi tout ça ?**

**\- C'est pour toi, il y en a d'autres sur le bureau. C'est pour ton anniversaire, tu devrais être content.**

Je ramenai le reste de ses cadeaux alors qu'il ouvrait ses paquets. Sur cinq, trois étaient ouverts, deux bouteilles de vin et une de whisky.

**\- Ils se foutent pas de ma gueule ! Des vins Français, deux Bordeaux dont un c****hâteau Lafite Rotschild, un Bourgogne... bref des grands crus. Une super bouteille de whisky aussi...**

Je récupérai les cartes pour savoir qui avait envoyé quoi afin de pouvoir leur répondre. Edward était en train de lire celle du panier garni.

**\- Quel connard ! Tu as lu ? Écoute : En espérant, Monsieur Cullen, que vous êtes meilleur gastronome que golfeur.**

**\- J'ai lu oui. Je me doutais bien que tu aimerais. Je vais faire un joli mot de remerciements et je te donne tout ça à signer quand c'est prêt.**

**\- Oui merci. Dis à Tiger Woods que je l'emmerde !**

**\- Entendu. Ah, Marcus m'a demandé si tu voulais faire un Tennis ce soir.**

**\- Quelle heure ?**

**\- 18h.**

**\- Tu m'attendrais chez toi ?**

**\- Oui. ****N'arrête**** pas de vivre pour moi. N'oublie pas que dans 10 minutes, tu as une visio qui débute et qu'à 12h, tu as un déjeun****er**** avec Emmett et Monsieur Wilson.**

**\- Oui je sais. Merci. Ça va toi ? Tu n'avais pas l'air bien tout à l'heure.**

**\- Oui, ça va.**

Il s'approcha de moi, prit mon visage en coupe et m'étudia un long moment puis posa doucement ses lèvres sur les miennes Je souris et me reculai légèrement.

**\- Au travail, monsieur Cullen.**

**\- Oui. Tu pourras m'apporter mon agenda s'il te pla****î****t ****?**

J'acquiesçai, l'embrassai une nouvelle fois et partis avec le chariot petit-déjeuner, vide, du premier rendez-vous de la journée. Je rangeai rapidement ce fichu chariot et me dépêchai de revenir à mon bureau pour apporter à Edward son agenda et d'autres papiers. Quand j'entrai lui déposer tout ce dont il avait besoin, il était déjà en conférence, je me fis discrète et repartis aussitôt.

Le reste de la matinée fut plutôt calme, je rédigeai les courriers de remerciements pour les cadeaux, j'essayai de personnaliser le texte le plus possible. Une fois ces lettres tapées, je les imprimai et les mis sur la pile des papiers à faire signer. À 11h30, mon téléphone sonna.

**\- Isabella Swan, bureau d'Edward Cullen, j'écoute ?**

**\- C'est Emmett. Eddy chou est prêt dans combien de temps ?**

**\- Je vais lui demander, ne quitte pas.**

Je passai sur la ligne d'Edward sans raccrocher avec Emmett.

**\- Cullen ?**

**\- Emmett demande si tu es bientôt prêt**** ?**

**\- Dans 10 minutes.**

**\- D'accord.**

**\- Tu manges où ?**

**\- Je voulais rentrer chez moi.**

**\- Tu prendras la voiture avec nous, Paul te déposera chez toi et je repasse te chercher.**

**\- Bien patron.**

Je repassai sur l'autre ligne, celle d'Emmett.

**\- Dans 10 minutes.**

**\- D'accord, ça marche. Merci.**

**\- De rien, ça fera 5 dollars le renseignement.**

**\- On se rappelle.**

Je ris et raccrochai. Je prévins Paul de notre venue dans quelques minutes. Je rassemblai mes affaires, mis en veille l'ordinateur et me levai quand Edward sortit de son bureau. Emmett nous retrouva devant les ascenseurs et nous descendîmes dans le hall pour rejoindre Paul qui nous ouvrit la portière, je montai la première, suivie d'Edward puis d'Emmett. Durant le très court trajet, Edward discuta avec son frère mais en gardant ma main dans la sienne. En arrivant devant mon immeuble, je sortis, il en fit autant et m'embrassa.

**\- Je t'appelle quand on arrive.**

**\- D'accord.**

**\- Repose****-****toi, tu as l'air épuisé.**

**\- C'était l'anniversaire de mon copain hier, on a fêté ça donc...**

**\- Je suis sûr qu'il était aux anges.**

**\- J'espère. Déjeune bien.**

**\- Oui. À tout à l'heure.**

Je l'embrassai une dernière fois avant de monter chez moi. Je fus accueillie, ou plutôt agressée, par mon chat, qui ne demandait ni caresse, ni câlin mais de quoi manger. J'allai remplir sa gamelle avant de mettre un plat au micro-ondes pour moi à chauffer. Je me préparai également un aspirine pour essayer de faire disparaître mon mal de tête. J'avais l'impression de ne plus avoir aucune force, je ne bougeai même pas quand mon micro-ondes sonna pour signaler que mon plat était prêt, non, je restai à observer mon aspirine se dissoudre dans l'eau.

Mon verre vidé, ma grimace, à cause du goût infecte du médicament, passée et un plat préparé à peine entamé plus tard, je me mis sur le canapé, décidée à étudier ma facture d'avocat. Jenna avait beau être une amie, elle ne me faisait là aucune faveur, aucun geste, rien. Je partis alors dans une étude approfondie de mon budget et de mon compte en banque. J'étais en plein calculs quand la porte de mon appartement s'ouvrit sur Edward et Emmett. Je regardai l'heure, il restait 30 minutes.

**\- On peut entrer ?**

**\- Vous êtes déjà entrés. Mais oui, venez. Je n'ai pas entendu mon téléphone, pardon, je range et je suis prête.**

**\- Je ne t'ai pas appelée, comme on avait de l'avance.**

Edward s'installa à côté de moi sur le canapé, Emmett se laissa tomber sur mon fauteuil. Visiblement, nous n'allions pas partir tout de suite. Je rangeai quand même mes papiers et ma tablette, je n'avais pas envie d'exposer l'état de mes finances et de mes dettes. Brad Pitt, alerté par le bruit, vint voir qui venait l'envahir, il déambula fièrement sur la table base, avant de toiser Emmett.

**\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a le chat à me regarder comme ça ?**

**\- Je ne crois pas qu'il apprécie que tu squattes son fauteuil. Je te présente Brad Pitt.**

**\- Il me fait flipp****er****. J'ai vu un reportage o****ù**** ils dis****aient**** qu'il ne faut pas lâcher ****un lion ****du regard.**

**\- C'est un chat...**

Emmett continua de fixer mon chat dans les yeux, sans cligner des yeux. Je lançai un regard à Edward qui prit son frère en photo.

**\- La rencontre du troisième type pour Emmett. Il ne va rien te faire, ****hein**** Brad Pitt que tu ne vas rien faire à Emmett ?**

Edward avait pris le félin pour le caresser et ce dernier ronronna de plaisir. Je grattouillai la tête du chat en prenant la parole.

**\- Le déjeuner ****s****'est bien passé ?**

**\- Oui, super. On a juste fini plus tôt. Mais j'ai encore faim.**

**\- Je n'ai pas fini mon plat de lasagnes si tu veux.**

**\- Tu es la femme parfaite chérie.**

Je souris et allai faire réchauffer mes lasagnes avant de les lui apporter, ainsi qu'une bière pour lui et Emmett.

**\- Oh, merci Isabella.**

**\- Bella.**

**\- Merde alors... je monte d'un grade ?**

**\- Oui, mais en privé, pas au bureau.**

**\- Bien chef. Je suis content merci.**

**\- De rien.**

Edward ne dit rien mais je vis à son regard qu'il m'était reconnaissant de laisser son frère m'appeler par mon surnom.

**\- Oh Edward, non, ne donne rien au chat, après il est malade.**

**\- Ah pardon. Désolé Brad... Tout à l'heure, on discutait et on se disait qu'on ferait bien un repas chez moi avec Alice**** et**** Jasper. Tous les 6, ça pourrait être sympa non ?**

**\- Oui, l'idée est bonne, oui. Quand ça ?**

**\- Je ne sais pas trop, un samedi soir, pas celui****-****là parce que Laurel ****a**** son gala de dans****e et après Emmett et Rose partent en vacances..****.**

**\- Donc le mois prochain... Je pense pouvoir me libérer.**

**\- Je l'espère bien. Tu as un dessert ?**

**\- Non... j'ai rien, je vais faire des courses ce soir pendant que tu joues à la balle.**

**\- Tant pis, j'enverrai mon assistante au Starbucks.**

**\- Je croyais l'esclavage aboli ?**

**\- Je ne suis pas au courant.**

Je secouai la tête et débarrassai sa table, nous prîmes ensuite nos affaires, cette fois, c'était l'heure. Edward caressa le chat avant de partir, j'en fis autant sans aucun problème mais quand Emmett approcha sa main de sa tête, Brad Pitt miaula en s'attaquant à la pauvre main d'Emmett, toutes griffes dehors, les poils dressés. Je n'avais jamais vu mon chat comme ça.

**\- Maman !**

Emmett avait sursauté en retirant sa main qu'il plaqua contre lui, l'air effrayé. Maman ? Il avait crié maman ? Edward avait les yeux ronds à deux doigts d'exploser de rire, je devais me mordre les joues pour résister moi aussi. Un grand gaillard comme Emmett qui appelait sa mère au secours devant l'attaque d'un chat.

**\- Il est fou ce chat !**

**\- Maman ? Tu appelles maman quand tu as peur ?**

**\- Il m'agresse ! Fallait le dire que c'était un animal sauvage ! **

**\- Maman ?! Putain Emmett...**

Edward était parti en fou rire, je n'arrivai plus à me retenir non plus. Emmett semblait furieux, il lança un regard noir à mon chat, qui le défiait lui aussi du regard. Edward finit par prendre son frère par l'épaule pour le sortir de chez moi. Edward continua de rire jusque dans la voiture, Emmett boudait et moi je m'amusais de la situation.

**\- Bon, y en a un de vous qui parle de ça, je le tue ok ?**

**\- Achève****-****moi maintenant, parce que je vais le dire à Rosalie... à Laurel... et je ressortirai cette histoire à chaque Noël, chaque anniversaire... bref à chaque occasion possible.**

**\- T'es qu'un sale con Edward !**

Edward se remit à rire. De retour dans les bureaux, nous nous remîmes tous au travail pour un après-midi chargé. A 17h, j'allai frapper à la porte d'Edward, il leva les yeux vers moi et m'invita à m'asseoir le temps qu'il finisse sa conversation téléphonique.

**\- … Écoutez, pour ma part, je me moque de travailler avec vous plutôt qu'un autre. Vous n'êtes qu'un nom sur une liste. Nous vous accordons ce privilège uniquement parce que nous avons souvent fait affaire ensemble et qu'en général, tout ****s****'est bien passé. Après, si vous refusez mon offre, ça ne m'empêchera pas de dormir ce soir.**

Il était en mode requin d'affaire. Je ne lâche rien, j'emploie un ton sec, cassant, sans appel et je feins l'indifférence alors que j'ai absolument besoin de vous. Voilà comment Edward fonctionnait de manière générale. Alors que son interlocuteur lui répondait, il éloigna le téléphone de son oreille pour regarder le combiné et hurler en silence quelque chose se rapprochant de '' Sale connard''. Quand il reprit la parole, c'était comme s'il ne venait pas de s'énerver.

**\- Très bien, appellez-moi la semaine prochaine pour m'entendre dire que j'ai quelqu'un d'autre, quelqu'un qui attendait sagement que vous libériez votre place. Je vous souhaite une bonne soirée et peut-être que nous nous croiserons lors d'une soirée quelconque. A bientôt. **

Il raccrocha et tapa du point sur le verre de son bureau, jurant à tout bout de champ. Edward piquait sa colère. Je ne dis rien jusqu'à ce qu'il se calme, je n'étais pas assez folle pour essayer de le calmer. Je pris même la liberté de répondre à son téléphone quand ce dernier sonna.

**\- Bureau d'Edward Cullen. Isabella Swan son ****assistante,**** j'écoute.**

**\- J'ai raccroché d'avec Cullen, il y a 10 minutes environ. Kyle Howard. Est-il disponible ? J'accepte son offre.**

**\- Je vous demande un instant.**

Je mis mon correspondant en attente et me tournai vers Edward qui me fixait dans l'attente de la transmission du message téléphonique. Kyle Howard était le propriétaire de plusieurs clubs privés pour gens très riches, c'était un assez petit client mais souvent en demande de renouveau. Grâce à ses nombreux chantiers, il avait négocié auprès de notre entreprise une légère réduction qui lui faisait croire qu'il était privilégié. Edward venait sans doute de lui faire croire que s'il refusait un prix, l'accord était fini et que les privilèges iraient à quelqu'un d'autre.

**\- Kyle Howard accepte l'offre.**

**\- Ok. Di****s-****lui que je suis occupé et que je le rappelle.**

**\- D'accord... Monsieur Howard ? Je suis navrée mais monsieur Cullen est déjà en communication. Il m'a chargée de vous dire qu'il vous recontact****erait ****d'ici 5 à 10 minutes.**

**\- Savez-vous avec qui il discute**** ?**

**\- Je regrette, monsieur, je ne suis pas dans la possibilité de vous divulguer ce genre de renseignement.**

**\- Bien sûr, oui. J'attends son appel.**

**\- Très bien. Je vous souhaite une bonne soirée monsieur.**

**\- Merci.**

Je raccrochai.

**\- Il attend. Je vais rentrer, j'ai fini pour aujourd'hui.**

**\- Oui. Je te retrouve chez toi après mon tennis. Ça va me défouler.**

**\- Je pense aussi. On en discutera ?**

**\- Au calme. Paul te ramène ?**

**\- Non, je dois m'arrêter pour des courses. À tout à l'heure.**

**\- Oui.**

Il m'embrassa et je le laissai rappeler Howard et réussis à attraper l'ascenseur de justesse en me faufilant entre les portes qui si fermaient. En voyant le monde dans le petit espace, je me dis que j'aurais mieux fait d'attendre le prochain. Je serrai contre moi ma tablette et mon sac, en fermant les yeux très fort pour ne pas penser au type derrière moi qui était bien trop proche à mon goût. Malgré mon malaise, je réussis à distinguer la voix de Mike, un collègue directeur du secteur compta de l'entreprise.

**\- Vous avez vu comme Edward ****a**** l'air bien ?**

**\- Comment ça ?**

Merde, c'était Tanya. J'étais contente de savoir qu'ils ne me voyaient pas.

**\- Bah, je le trouve plus souriant et plus détendu depuis qu'il est avec Isabella. Non ?**

**\- Non ! Y a un truc, j'y crois pas, ça ne durera pas entre eux.**

**\- T'es jalouse Tanya, rien d'autre.**

**\- Quoi ? Toi aussi tu as des vues sur la PDE ?**

**\- PDE ? C'est quoi ça ?**

**\- Le surnom d'Isabella.**

**\- Qui veut dire ? Non, attend, ça doit être méchant, alors ne di****s**** rien.**

**\- La putain d'Edward. C'est ce que PDE veux dire.**

**\- C'est méchant, qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a fai****t ****?**

\- Je ne l'aime pas c'est tout. Et j'étais là avant elle !

J'arrêtai d'écouter cette conversation, même si Mike me défendait, je ne pouvais plus supporter d'entendre Tanya. J'avais beau essayer de me dire que je ne devais pas tenir compte des propos venant d'une personne comme Tanya, même si je me répétais que ça ne me touchait pas, je n'arrivais pas à retenir les quelques larmes qui roulaient sur mes joues. Il fallait être honnête, ça me blessait, entendre ces choses me rendait immensément triste. Mais je devais réussir à gérer mes émotions, à les contrôler, je ne me laisserais pas marcher sur les pieds. Quand l'ascenseur s'ouvrit au rez-de-chaussée, je sortis sans me retourner, jouant l'indifférence totale. Une fois dehors, je pris une grande bouffée d'air frais, je n'avais même pas remarqué que je m'étais arrêtée de respirer. J'essuyai mes joues tout en marchant en direction de chez moi. Cette journée avait mal commencé à cause de Tanya et elle finissait mal à cause d'elle.

J'avais déjà entendu ces trois lettres, je savais que mon nouveau surnom était PDE mais je n'avais jamais entendu quelqu'un dire la signification complète. Bien sûr, je n'aurais jamais voulu le savoir, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi on s'acharnait sur moi, enfin surtout Tanya. Je n'avais rien fait, ok j'étais quelqu'un de discret, je ne parlais pas, j'étais froide et tout mais je ne méritais pas de me faire insulter de putain. Bien sûr que mon couple avec Edward était cliché, l'assistante qui sort avec son patron... nous n'avions rien inventé, mais je ne méritais pas ce manque de respect et ces insultes. À cet instant présent, je me sentais totalement incomprise.

Décidée à garder la tête haute, je résistai à l'envie d'aller me mettre au lit et allai faire quelques courses. En rentrant chez moi, je rangeai mes affaires, pris une douche et laissai tomber le projet de cuisiner, je me contenterais d'une tisane. Je m'installai devant ma télé à regarder une des séries que je suivais. À 20h, je sursautai quand la porte de chez moi s'ouvrit sur un Edward en tenue de sport, raquette de tennis et sac sport à la main.

**\- Bonsoir mademoiselle Swan. Vous avez 20 minutes pour vous changer. Nous sortons.**

**\- Où ça ?**

**\- J'invite ma petite-amie au restaurant. Oh, tu n'as pas mangé, j'espère ?**

**\- Non, mais j'étais d'humeur à jouer Moby Dick échoué sur mon canapé.**

**\- Tu as une petite mine. Ça va ?**

**\- La journée ****a**** été longue. On mange quoi ?**

**\- Français ?**

**\- Je suis convaincue, je vais me changer.**

**\- Je me douche avant.**

Je le laissai envahir ma salle de bain pendant que j'allais choisir une tenue. J'optai pour une robe bustier blanche très simple, je tressai mes cheveux de façon un peu décoiffés pour enlever le côté strict et fis tomber la natte sur mon épaule droite, je me maquillai très sobrement comme à mon habitude. Pour finir, je chaussai mes Louboutin, enfilai une veste de smoking et choisis une pochette pour y ranger mes affaires.

J'avais décidé de ne pas me laisser abattre, je refusais de laisser gagner Tanya en gâchant ma soirée. J'allais mon montrer indifférente à ses attaques et profiter des bons côté de la vie, il n'y avait pas qu'elle. Je ne m'interdirais pas de passer un bon moment en compagnie d'Edward parce qu'une dinde sans cervelle avait décidé d'être méchante avec moi. Elle ne m'aurait pas.

**\- ****Si o****n** **zapp****ait**** la case restau et pass****ait ****plutôt ****à la partie o****ù**** je te déshabille ****?**

**\- Dois-je comprendre que tu me trouves jolie ?**

**\- Magnifique oui. Milady...**

Je souris et pris le bras qu'il me tendait. Il était habillé d'une chemise noire assez près du corps, un jean tout simple mais qui semblait avoir été taillé sur lui et portait ses chaussures à lacets de ville en cuir noir. Très classe. Avant de sortir, il enfila une veste et nous voilà partis pour le restaurant français '' A la Bonne Franquette ''. Edward joua de son nom et de sa notoriété pour obtenir une table, je devais avouer que c'était assez agréable de se sentir privilégiés de la sorte, même si dans le fond, ça n'était pas très moral. Après avoir passé commande pour nous deux, Edward prit ma main mais c'est moi qui parlai.

\- **Alors le tennis ?**

**\- Je m'améliore pas mal.**

**\- Mieux que le golf ?**

**\- 100 fois mieux que le golf.**

**\- Et avec Howard ?**

**\- Il a accepté mon offre. J'ai vraiment cru le perdre mais on a sauvé les meubles.**

**\- C'est ce qui compte. Et pour New York ?**

**\- J'attends les rapports d'Emmett, ça devrait tomber cette semaine. Nous sommes dans les temps.**

**\- Ok. Dis, j'ai pensé à un truc... c'est peut-être idiot mais... voilà. Samedi, c'est bien le gala de danse de ta sœur**** ?**

**\- Oui.**

**\- J'avais pensé qu'on pourrait lui faire pass****er**** le week-end avec nous. Après son gala, on va chez toi et on passe la journée de dimanche tous les trois, j'apprendrai à mieux la connaître comme ça.**

**\- C'est une très bonne idée, oui. Pourquoi pensais-tu que ça serait idiot**** ?**

**\- Je ne sais pas.**

**\- Eh bien ça ne l'****est**** pas du tout. Je préviendrai ma mère demain. Laurel sera ravie.**

**\- J'ai une condition.**

**\- Quoi ?**

**\- Je prends Brad Pitt avec nous. Pour commencer, j'avais promis à Laurel de lui présenter et ensuite, j'ai pas envie qu'il se sente trop délaissé.**

**\- Euh, ok oui. Du moment qu'il ne m'attaque pas comme avec Emmett.**

**\- Je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça. Je sais qu'il n'est pas du genre à réclamer des câlins aux inconnu****s**** mais là... T'en fai****s**** pas, toi il t'aime bien.**

Nous fûmes interrompus par le serveur qui nous apporta nos plats. Après l'avoir remercié, Edward me servit en vin et nous trinquâmes avant de goûter nos plats. La suite du repas se passa merveilleusement bien, j'étais sereine et heureuse d'être là. J'oubliais toute ma journée pour ne garder en souvenir que cette soirée. Notre repas terminé, nous rentrâmes chez moi et mon compagnon eut enfin le loisir de me dévêtir, la deuxième partie de soirée était encore plus agréable que la première. Je m'endormis sans aucune crainte, sans pensée négative, comme si je n'avais plus peur de rien. A cette instant, j'aurais voulu croire que tout était parfait dans le meilleur des mondes mais hélas, ce lundi n'était que le début d'une très, très longue et difficile semaine pour moi.

* * *

**Et voilà... fini pour ce soir. **

**Enfin le PDE ^^ **

**Teaser...**

**La semaine prochaine, il arrivera malheur à quelqu'un...**

**...**

**Ah oui !**

**Samedi prochain étant mon anniversaire, je le fête dimanche... normalement il n'y a pas de problème, je posterais. Mais il est possible que je fasse l'impasse dessus pour X raison. Si c'est le cas je m'en excuse à l'avance. **

**Mais normalement, je le répète, c'est bon. je préfère juste prévenir au cas ou... mon côté prudent. **

**voilà...**

**Bisous tout le monde ! **

**Lexi**


	28. Chapter 28

**Bonsoir **

**Et oui, entre deux coupes de champagne je vous poste un chapitre. Je vous avez teaser ^^**

**Voici donc le mini drame promis.**

**Merci à tous le monde pour les reviews.**

**Merci à toutes celle qui on fêtez mon grand âge ^^**

**Merci à Lydie pour la correction.**

**Bonne lecture =)**

* * *

Vendredi... dernier jour d'une éprouvante semaine. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, j'étais à deux doigts de penser que je détestais mon travail. Il n'y avait aucun problème avec Edward, c'était toujours le même patron qu'au début, nos rapports au bureau étaient toujours très professionnels. Non, ce qui me rendait la vie dure, c'était tous les bruits de couloirs, les chuchotements sur mon passage, les regards inquisiteurs, les sourires en coin. Tous les jours, je recevais des mails contenant des liens sur des articles de presse à scandales, on riait de moi, on continuait de me surnommer PDE. Bien sûr, tout cela était fait avec discrétion, je ne pense pas qu'Esmée, Emmett, Rosalie ou même Edward étaient au courant du comportement des autres.

Je ne voulais pas flancher, j'encaissais, je ne faisais pas attention, je mettais des œillères quand je marchais seule dans les couloirs, je n'ouvrais plus les mails suspects. Quand Edward me demandait si j'allais bien, je souriais en disant que oui, tout allait bien. Même quand Tanya avait renversé soi-disant accidentellement son café sur mon chemisier, j'avais dis à Edward que je lui étais rentrée dedans par manque d'attention. Il n'avait pas insisté, s'en amusant même. La seule raison pour laquelle je ne réagissais pas était parce que je ne voulais pas donner de l'importance à Tanya, elle ne méritait pas que je réagisse à ses provocations, j'avais peur que cela accentue les choses, qu'elle en rajoute une couche. Je pensais que si je ne bronchais pas, et bien, elle se lasserait et passerait à autre chose.

La semaine au travail n'avait donc pas été géniale au niveau de l'ambiance et en plus, nous rencontrions quelques complications pour New York. Edward et Emmett avaient du mal à convaincre certains investisseurs, ils avaient peur de se lancer dans un projet qui n'était pas la spécialité des Cullen. Cette histoire rendait Edward un peu à cran, au point qu'il allait se défouler au sport jusque tard le soir et que chacun avait dormi dans son appartement respectif 2 nuits sur 3.

C'est donc seule, que j'arrivai au bureau ce matin, avec le café et la pâtisserie habituelle. En entrant dans le bureau, je fus assez surprise de le voir au téléphone, les manches de sa chemise retroussées jusqu'aux coudes, les pans sortis du pantalon, la cravate desserrée autour du cou et les cheveux en bataille. Il me lança un regard furtif en hochant la tête avant de reporter son attention sur sa conversation téléphonique.

**\- … Non, ce n'est pas la peine. Elle ne fera pas ça... Si elle le fait, je la tue... Bah qu'elle essaye ! Non ! Putain, je n'arrête pas de le dire, oui de ****c****e côté là, tout est clean, je n'ai rien à me reprocher... Mais elle n'a pas le droit bordel de merde ! Elle ne le fera pas !**

Je lui laissai son petit-déjeuner sur la table avant de sortir avec autant de transparence qu'à mon arrivée. Pourquoi Edward était-il là de si bonne heure ? Pourquoi avait-il l'allure de quelqu'un qui n'avait pas dormi de la nuit ? J'abandonnai mes questions sans réponse pour trier les mails, beaucoup finirent à la corbeille sans être lus, les autres étaient transférés sur la boite mail d'Edward. Je triai ensuite le courrier, je fus étonnée d'en trouver une à mon nom. Bien sûr, ma conscience me hurlait de ne pas ouvrir cette lettre mais juste au cas-où, je le fis quand même.

Je me laissai aller dans le fond de ma chaise en découvrant le contenu. Pas de mot, rien, juste un montage de 4 photos de moi en compagnie d'Edward, photos volées par la presse. Sur la première mon corps était remplacé par un glaçon, seules mes jambes, mes bras et ma tête étaient épargnés. Sur la deuxième, j'étais déguisée en diable, sur la troisième, on m'avait collé un corps et une allure de prostituée et la dernière, j'avais les yeux crevés et la gorge tranchée. Pour rendre tout ça plus charmant, tout un tas d'injures était écrit sur les photos. Je fermai les yeux, essayant de contrôler les larmes qui menaçaient de couler. Ça allait trop loin, c'était trop violent cette fois.

**\- Isabella ?**

Je sursautai en entendant Edward, je plaquai les photos contre moi pour ne pas qu'il les voit, par chance il n'avait pas dépassé la porte de son bureau. Je ravalai mes sanglots et me tournai vers lui. Il m'avait appelée Isabella, c'était sérieux.

**\- Oui ?**

**\- Annule mes deux premiers rendez-vous de la matinée. Jasper prend leur place, il arrive.**

**\- Très bien.**

**\- Trouve****-****moi un truc pour le mal de tête et aussi pour le ventre, j'ai une putain de douleur depuis hier soir, c'est de pire en pire.**

**\- Je m'en occupe. Autre chose ?**

**\- Je veux bien un autre café, noir s'il te pla****î****t.**

Je hochai la tête et me retournai vers mon bureau, je planquai les photos dans mon sac à main, personne n'irait fouiller dedans, et je les jetterais ailleurs pour éviter qu'elles soient vues par hasard. Avec toutes mes plus sincères excuses, j'annulai les rendez-vous pour ensuite partir en quête de médicament pouvant soulager mon patron. Heureusement, j'étais à moitié hypocondriaque et j'avais toujours une boite de cachets contre les maux de tête dans mon tiroir. Concernant le mal de ventre, je ne trouvai rien d'autre qu'un comprimé pour les règles douloureuses. Je ne pense pas que ça puisse lui faire du mal... Je frappai à son bureau et entrai, il était en train de s'habiller correctement.

**\- Les rendez-vous sont annulés et voici de quoi lutter contre les maux de tête et de ventre. Je vais faire ton café.**

**\- Merci. Ça va ?**

**\- Oui. Toi en revanche... Si Jasper vient, c'est à cause de Jane ?**

**\- Ouais, elle veut s'en prendre à mon centre en dénonçant des malfaçons financières qui n'existent pas. Elle veux aussi s'en prendre à toi mais je ne la laisserai pas faire.**

**\- S'en prendre à moi ?**

**\- Oui, fouiller dans ton passé et révéler des trucs...**

**\- Jacob.**

**\- J'en ai peur. Mais je te jure que si elle fait ça, mon club de golf sera plus efficace en tapant dans sa tête que dans une balle !**

**\- Ne dis pas ça. Elle n'a pas une interdiction de je ne sais plus quoi ?**

**\- Théoriquement si. Mais elle peut faire en sorte que ça ne vienne pas d'elle et se rendre intouchable. Je vais voir avec Jasper s'il n'y a pas moyen de faire quelque chose.**

**\- Elle veu****t**** quoi ?**

**\- Je ne sais pas trop. Bella, chérie, je te promets que tout ira bien, ton passé restera privé. Ok ?**

**\- Oui... Tu es tout pâle, tu es là depuis quand ?**

**\- 7h, mais ça va. Je suis énervé et fatigué.**

**\- D'accord. Je vais te faire un café, prends tes comprimés.**

**\- Juste une chose. Si ça ne va pas, dis****-****le****-****moi, ne te ferme pas.**

**\- Je vais bien. Je te fai****s**** confiance, mais comment tu as su tout ça ?**

**\- Elle a un avocat plutôt bon mais un peu bavard. Jasper en a entendu parl****er**** et m'a prévenu.**

**\- D'accord. Bon, je reviens.**

Je sortis de la pièce, assez abattue. Tout le monde voulait ma peau ou quoi ? Comme toujours, je ne fis pas attention aux autres sur mon trajet, je fis le café en me disant que je devais garder ma motivation, travailler et me moquer du reste. Lundi tout ira mieux, une star de cinéma ou de télé aura créé un scandale et tout le monde préférera parler de ça que de moi. En tout cas, ce soir, si Edward n'étais pas avec moi, je m'empiffrerais de glace devant Orgueil et préjugés. Je détestais le livre, trop long... mais j'adorais le film.

Avant de sortir de la salle de repos, je vérifiai que Tanya n'était pas dans les parages, je ne voudrais pas qu'elle me ruine un deuxième chemisier. Je retournai dans le bureau où Jasper était déjà installé, je donnai à Edward son café et les laissai à leur discussion. Le reste de la matinée, Edward resta enfermé avec son avocat, ce dernier ne ressortit du bureau qu'à 12h, le téléphone vissé à l'oreille. J'étais de plus en plus inquiète, je voulais savoir ce qu'il se passait. Déterminée, je me levai pour me mettre au courant de la situation.

**\- Edward ?**

**\- J'allais t'appeler, tu peux commander un truc à manger ? Pour nous deux.**

**\- Ok, mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ?**

**\- Quoi ?**

**\- Avec Jane ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Que vas-tu faire ?**

**\- J'ai passé la matinée à réunir les papiers prouvant que je suis honnête et que je ne trafi****que**** pas mes comptes. Ensuite Jasper va organiser une réunion entre elle, son avocat et moi, pour détermin****er**** ce qu'elle veut réellement et voir si un accord peut ****être passé.**

**\- Tu me tiendras informée ?**

**\- Bien sûr. Tu aurais un autre truc pour le ventre ?**

**\- Tu es malade ? Assieds-toi.**

Il le fit, il était encore plus pâle que ce matin, je m'approchai pour lui toucher le front, il était bouillant. Ça ne me plaisait pas.

**\- Tu as de la fièvre.**

**\- Je vais bien, juste un peu patraque. J'ai faim, je ne dois donc pas être malade !**

**\- Hum. Pizza ?**

**\- Oui parfait.**

Toujours inquiète, je sortis pour commander les pizzas, je lui préparai aussi un nouveau cachet pour le ventre et le lui apportai.

**\- Merci. J'ai eu des nouvelles pour New York. Je dois déjeun****er**** avec deux potentiels investisseurs. Ça a l'air plutôt gagné même. Ils ont de l'influence, si on s'associe avec eux, d'autres viendront.**

**\- C'est une bonne nouvelle.**

**\- Oui. Cette semaine est vraiment pourri****e****, j'espère que ça va remonter.**

**\- Oui... je ne rêve que de m'empiffrer de glace devant un film avec Brad Pitt**** sur mes genoux****.**

**\- Et moi ?**

**\- Si tu veux te joindre à moi, je n'y vois aucun inconvénient. Edward, tu es sûr que ça va ?**

Il n'arrêtait pas de grimacer, la main posée sur le côté droit de son ventre, il commençait à suer à grosses gouttes.

**\- J'ai mal putain ! Mais ça va passer... aie, Bella, bordel de merde ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous ! Ça fait mal !**

Je venais d'appuyer légèrement sur son ventre, il devait voir un médecin d'urgence.

**\- Je pari****e**** sur une crise d'appendicite ! Tu dois voir un médecin. Depuis quand tu as mal ?**

**\- Je vais bien ! Pas de médecin ! Ça va passer !**

**\- Et tu vas attendre quoi ? Une péritonite ? Des complications ? Tu veux mourir ? Tu ne vas pas bien ! Tu dois voir un médecin et tout de suite.**

**\- Non ! Pose ****c****e téléphone Isabella. Je ne veux pas aller à l'hôpital !**

Il essaya de se lever mais il se rassit aussitôt en gémissant à cause de sa douleur au ventre. Il avait peur, je le savais mais ça ne devait pas l'empêcher de voir un médecin, surtout si sa vie était en jeu. La semaine était suffisamment mauvaise pour qu'en plus, je le laisse mourir sans rien faire. Ne sachant pas quelles étaient les habitudes médicales de la famille, je décidai d'appeler la ligne d'Esmée, qui devait encore être dans son bureau, elle décrocha dès la première sonnerie.

**\- Edward ?**

**\- Non, c'est Isabella. Je crois qu'Edward ****a**** besoin de voir un médecin en urgence. Mais je ne sais pas...**

**\- J'arrive !**

30 secondes plus tard, elle débarquait dans le bureau, j'allai refermer la porte derrière elle.

**\- Edward, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?**

**\- Rien ! Ça va passer !**

Esmée se tourna vers moi pour des explications.

**\- Il se plaint de son ventre, il a mal depuis hier. Il a beaucoup de fièvre, le côté droit de son ventre est très sensible. Je pense à une appendicite. Dans quel hôpital dois-je l'emmener ?**

**\- Northwest Hospital &amp; Medical Center.**

**\- Isabella, tu poses ****c****e téléphone ou je te vire et je te quitte !**

**\- Bah au moins, je t'aurai sauvé la vie !**

**\- Je suis sérieux !**

**\- Moi aussi ! Si je ne fai****s**** rien, tu risques de me quitter pour de bon ! Comme Jacob !**

Il voulut répliquer mais il se rétracta, je poursuivis.

**\- Alors tu va arrêter d'agir comme si je t'envoyais sur la chaise électrique et prendre sur toi pour te soigner, tu vas arrêter de te comporter comme un gamin de 4 ans et tu vas agir comme un homme ! Je vais appeler Paul pour qu'il apporte la voiture et nous y allons, tu ne peux pas rester comme ça !**

Il hocha la tête, il savait que j'avais raison de toute façon. Esmée me regarda avec étonnement mais je vis qu'elle m'approuvait à son sourire en coin. J'informai Paul de l'urgence de la situation, allai préparer mes affaires, celles d'Edward et Esmée m'aida à l'escorter jusqu'à l'ascenseur.

**\- Je peux marcher, ça va. J'ai mal, je ne suis pas handicapé.**

**\- Et tu n'es pas obligé d'être si désagréable, mon fils ! Isabella a raison****, ****tu ne peux pas rester comme ça, nous n'y sommes pour rien. Tu dois te faire soigner. Isabella, je vous le confi****e****, j'ai une réunion sur le point de commencer, je viens en suivant, ça ne sera pas long. Tenez****-****moi au courant.**

**\- Bien sûr, Esmée.**

J'entrai dans l'ascenseur en compagnie d'Edward qui s'appuya contre la rambarde. Nous étions seuls, tout le monde était déjà parti manger. Il me lança un coup d'œil, je lui souris et caressai ses cheveux. Je savais qu'il avait peur à cause des piqûres.

**\- Edward... ça va aller, ce n'est rien.**

**\- Tu penses quoi de monsieur parfait là ?**

**\- Je le trouve mignon devant sa peur. On dirait un enfant, pas un PDG d'une entreprise.**

**\- Tu seras là ?**

**\- Oui, bien sûr. Ils vont t'endormir, tu ne sentiras rien. Tu sais quoi ? Si tu vois une aiguille, pense à moi dimanche soir... à genoux devant toi.**

**\- Tu veux que je bande devant les médecins ? Je ne veux pas qu'ils se disent que j'aime ce qu'ils me font ! Mais l'idée est bonne.**

Je souris et quand les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent, je fus ravie de voir Paul nous attendre pour m'aider à guider Edward jusqu'à la voiture. Nous nous mîmes rapidement en route, je ne pense pas que les limitations de vitesse étaient respectées, mais je m'en moquais. Arrivés à l'hôpital, il fut rapidement pris en charge, la crise d'appendicite fut confirmée mais il ne serait pas opéré avant la fin de journée.

**\- Si jamais je meurs à cause d'une erreur médicale...**

**\- Non !**

**\- Si ça arrive, promets****-****moi de ne plus te laisser faire par Tanya.**

**\- Quoi ?**

**\- Je sais Bella... c'est pour ça que je suis énervé et qu'on ne ****s****'est pas vus deux soirs de suite. Ça me rend fou de rage de te voir si passive ! Je n'ai rien dit parce que je voulais que tu réagisses par toi****-****même. J'avais peur qu'on s'engueule.**

**\- Comment tu sais ? Je n'ai rien... montré.**

**\- Je commence à te connaître et je la connais aussi, pas aussi bien que toi mais je sais comment elle est. Je crève d'envie de te défendre, mais c'est à toi de le faire, tu es assez forte pour te défendre... je dirai ma façon de pens****er**** à cette connasse mais tu dois réagir Bella !**

**\- Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ?**

**\- Je ne voulais pas orient****er**** ton choix, ça devait venir de toi, ça devait****être ta décision. Je ne devai****s**** pas te pousser à le faire. Tu comprends ?**

Je hochai la tête et l'embrassai.

**\- Je suis désolée de t'avoir déçu.**

**\- Ce n'est pas le cas, mais je veux que tu arrêtes de te laisser marcher sur les pieds. Elle te doi****t**** le respect...**

**\- Je t'aime Edward.**

**\- Je t'aime aussi Bella.**

**\- On se voit tout à l'heure. J****'ai un truc à faire.**

Je l'embrassai une nouvelle fois et le quittai. Je retrouvai Paul dans la salle d'attente, j'avais envie de pleurer mais d'abord, je devais annuler l'après-midi d'Edward. Heureusement, il n'avait qu'un rendez-vous cet après-midi. Une fois mes excuses faites pour ce désistement, j'appelai Esmée.

**\- Isabella ?**

**\- Oui... Je voulais juste vous prévenir qu'Edward ****sera opéré en fin de journée****.**

**\- D'accord, merci Isabella. Je devrais arriver d'ici une petite demi-heure.**

**\- Je vous tiens au courant si j'ai des nouvelles.**

**\- Merci, je fais au plus vite. Vous allez bien ?**

**\- Je ne sais pas trop. Mais je tiens.**

**\- Tout ira bien.**

**\- Oui.**

**\- A tout à l'heure Isabella.**

**\- A tout à l'heure.**

Je raccrochai et me laissai tomber dans le fond de mon siège. Je fermai les yeux pour réfléchir. Edward savait que Tanya me posait quelques problèmes, il n'avait rien dit, voulant que réagisse par moi-même. Il se disait être en colère à cause de mon comportement... il avait peut-être raison. Je ne voulais pas me créer d'ennuis, je ne voulais pas nuire à l'ambiance du cabinet mais Tanya me manquait de respect, sa méchanceté était gratuite et violente. J'avais assez de caractère pour me défendre et me faire respecter, m'imposer. Je n'avais pas pour habitude d'être si passive sur ce genre de chose.

Je pris conscience qu'Edward me connaissait plus que je ne le pensais, j'avais tout fait pour qu'il ne s'aperçoive de rien, j'avais montré une indifférence totale et malgré mon masque, il avait su déceler les quelques failles de mon armure. Je m'en voulais d'avoir été aussi passive. Je devais me remettre de tout ça, je devais me reprendre en main et agir ! Durant toute ma semaine, je m'étais montrée comme une pleurnicharde faible !

**\- Isabella ?**

J'ouvris les yeux et me levai en voyant Carlisle. Je lui serrai la main puis regardai l'heure. Ça ne faisait que 30 minutes, trop tôt pour avoir des nouvelles puis je me rappelai qu'il était médecin dans cet hôpital.

**\- Bonjour Carlisle.**

**\- Vous allez bien ? Il ne faut pas s'inquiéter, ce n'est... rien.**

**\- Il ne voulait pas venir. Il ne m'a rien dit, je l'aurais poussé à consulter plus tôt.**

**\- Il va bien Isabella****, ****ça va aller. Vous n'y êtes pour rien.**

**\- J'ai... un truc à faire. Esmée doit venir, dite****s-****lui de m'appeler s'il se passe quelque chose. Je ne devrais pas être longue.**

**\- Tout va bien ?**

**\- Oui. J'ai un problème à régler avec quelqu'un. Paul ?**

Il se contenta de hocher la tête avant de se lever. Carlisle me regarda avec surprise et incompréhension. J'avais décidé d'affronter Tanya, je n'en avais pas pour longtemps et Edward ne m'en voudrait pas d'être partie. Au contraire.

**\- Je reviens dans une petite demi-heure Carlisle. Je dois parler à Tanya.**

**\- D'accord... à tout à l'heure.**

**\- Oui.**

Je pris le chemin de la sortie en parlant à Paul.

**\- On peut retourner au bureau ? Et me suivre jusqu'en haut ?**

**\- Oui, aucun problème. Ça va aller ?**

**\- Oui, c'est juste au cas** **o****ù****...**

**\- Je comprends.**

**\- Merci.**

Nous venions de passer les portes de sortie quand j'entendis quelqu'un m'appeler. Je me tournai et vis Esmée, Rosalie et Emmett. J'étais très surprise, de les voir tous ici. N'ont-ils pas de travail ? Une entreprise à gérer ? Je gardai cependant mes remarques pour moi et me contentai de sourire quand Esmée prit la parole.

**\- Edward va bien ?**

**\- Oui... ****Ne vous en faites pas****.**

**\- D'accord. Est-ce que ça va ?**

**\- Oui... je dois juste retourner au bureau. J'ai... un truc à régler.**

**\- Rien de grave**** ?**

**\- Non... juste demander à Tanya d'arrêter de me surnommer la Putain d'Edward. Ça ne sera pas long, je reviens tout de suite après. S'il y a du nouveau, pouvez****-****vous m'appeler ?**

**\- Oui, oui bien sûr. Ne vous laissez pas faire par Tanya... il n'y aura aucune répercution sur vous, Isabella. Quoi que vous fassiez...**

**\- Merci Esmée, merci beaucoup.**

**\- Je vais aller avec Isabella... si ça ne te dérange pas. Il vau****t**** mieux un témoin et une avocate me parait être un bon choix.**

Je savais que Rosalie détestait Tanya autant que moi, elle se moquait d'être témoin au cas où les choses se passaient mal, non, elle voulait juste participer à ma mise au point. Je n'étais pas contre le fait d'avoir une alliée dans cette petite bataille. Je lui souris en hochant la tête.

**\- Je suis d'accord Rosalie.**

**\- On revien****t**** vite.**

Elle embrassa Esmée sur la joue puis Emmett avant de me suivre jusqu'à la voiture. Paul nous ouvrit la portière et je montai après Rosalie. Paul démarra et Rosalie prit la parole.

**\- Tu vas mettre les pendules à l'heure**** ?**

**\- Oui. Tu le savais ?**

**\- Edward suspect****ait**** quelque chose, il m'a interrogée mais je n'étais pas sûre. La putain d'Edward ?**

**\- Oui... Elle va voir !**

**\- Vas-y ! Écrase-là !**

Je souris et patientai nerveusement que l'on arrive au bureau. Je vérifiais mon téléphone toutes les 30 secondes, au cas-où Esmée m'appelle pour m'informer sur l'état d'Edward. J'étais inquiète, oui, mais je ne pouvais pas rester à l'hôpital à attendre, ça m'angoissait et la dernière fois qu'un homme que j'aimais était allé à l'hôpital, il en est ressorti les pieds devant. Edward et Jacob étaient deux personnes différentes, la situation était différente mais je n'arrivais pas à m'empêcher de faire le lien, aussi tordu soit-il.

Paul nous déposa devant le building, il coupa le moteur et se tourna vers moi, me demandant silencieusement si j'avais toujours besoin de lui. Je hochai la tête puis descendis du véhicule, très vite, je fus encadrée par Rosalie et Paul. J'étais déterminée. Ça me défoulerait, je mettrais tout mon stress et mon inquiétude pour Edward dans ce face à face. Arrivés au bureau, tout le monde nous regarda avec étonnement, ni Rosalie, ni Paul ni moi fîmes attention. Non, je me dirigeai vers le bureau de mon adversaire. J'allais entrer quand une idée me traversa l'esprit, je me tournai vers Paul.

**\- Paul ?**

**\- Oui ?**

**\- Pouvez-vous aller chercher un café ? Dans une grande tasse. Bien noir, sans sucre... avec le marc de café.**

**\- Tout de suite.**

Il me sourit, Rosalie devait avoir compris l'idée vu son amusement. Elle sortit même son téléphone, je l'interrogeai du regard, elle répondit en haussant les épaules.

**\- Edward me tuerai****t**** si je ne filmais pas. Je serai discrète.**

**\- Ok.**

Je frappai à la porte et n'attendis pas que Tanya me réponde pour entrer. Elle était tranquillement assise à son bureau, occupée à regarder je ne sais quoi sur son ordinateur. Elle tourna la tête vers moi et leva un sourcil.

**\- Quoi ?**

**\- Je voudrais éclaircir quelque****s ****points ! J'en ai assez d'être ta victime, j'en ai marre que tu propages des rumeurs et des surnoms à mon égard ! Je n'en peux plus ****d****e toute ta haine et de ta violence ! Je ne me laisserai plus faire. J'ai espéré que tu comprennes par toi-même que rien de tout ça n'était drôle mais tu es trop blonde pour t'apercevoir que tu es la seule à te comporter comme une enfant de 4 ans !**

**\- Oh... tu te sens victime de quelque chose et tu penses que c'est ma faute... pardon, mais je n' y suis pour rien dans tes malheurs, Isabella.**

**\- C'est quoi ton problème ? Pourquoi tu me détestes autant ? Parce que tes seins gonflés à l'hélium n'ont aucun effet sur Edward ? Parce qu'il me préfère moi et qu'il est heureux ? C'est d'une puérilité ! Ce n'est pas la maternelle ici !**

**\- Heureux ? Heureux avec toi ? Mais tu t'es regardée ? Tu es tellement antipathique, tellement froide ! Tu ne ressembles à rien ! Comment un homme aussi brillant et beau qu'Edward peut avoir de réel****s**** sentiments envers une pathétique assistante ! La seule chose qu'il peut éprouver pour toi, c'est de la pi****tié**** !**

**\- Tu ne me connais pas ! Tu ne sais pas qui je suis et comment je me comporte hors du bureau ! Tu n'as aucun droit de me juger et encore moins de m'insulter ! Edward ****a**** fait son choix, il me connait, il sait qui je suis et ce que je vaux. J'ai appris à le connaître également et je l'aime ! Et il m'aime lui aussi !**

**\- Un jour, il se rendra compte que tu n'es rien, un jour, il se réveillera et se demandera pourquoi il perd son temps avec une fille aussi psychorigide que toi ! Il comprendra qu'il est passé à côté d'un tas de choses par ta faute et il regrettera !**

**\- Non. Tu ne le connais pas, tu ne sais rien de ce qu'il veu****t****, ce qu'il ressent et ce dont il rêve ! Tu ne vois en lui que le riche PDG de l'entreprise o****ù**** tu es employée ! Tu ne sai****s**** rien de l'homme qu'il est.**

**\- S'il t'aimai****t**** vraiment, il serait venu te défendre !**

**\- Encore aurait-il fallu que j'aille me plaindre auprès de lui... et oh... je ne l'ai pas fait ! Je n'ai pas besoin qu'il me défende, je suis assez grande pour dire à une salope siliconée aux extensions platines d'arrêter de m'emmerder ! Je ne suis pas du genre à aller pleurer dans le bureau du patron parce que l'insignifiante Tanya Denalie me manque de respect !**

**\- Qui insulte l'autre là ? Sor****s**** de mon bureau...**

**\- Où quoi ? Tu appelles les patrons ? Mais vas-y, je t'en prie ! Je parie qu'ils me soutiendron****t**** ! Écoute-moi bien... jamais tu ne ****connaîtras**** le bonheur d'être dans le lit d'Edward, jamais tu ne savoureras ses caresses et ses mots doux ! Il ne t'aime pas, même pas en tant que collègue ! Tout le monde ici te supporte, ce qui sauve ta tête, c'est que tu es plutôt douée dans ton boulot, sinon ça fait longtemps que tu ne serais plus là !**

**\- Je t'inter...**

Je frappai du poing sur le bureau à l'en faire sursauter. Elle était stupéfaite, elle ne bougeait plus et toute trace d'assurance et d'arrogance avaient déserté son visage refait.

**\- Tai****s****-toi et laisse****-****moi finir ! Si tu n'arrêtes pas immédiatement ton harcèlement à mon égar****d,**** je ferai de ta vie un enfer !**

**\- T'es qu'une salope !**

Elle se leva, contourna son bureau pour me faire face. Je ne tremblai pas.

**\- C'était la dernière fois que tu m'insultais.**

**\- Tu te crois au****-****dessus du règlement parce que tu te fais sauter par le patron ? Tu n'as aucun droit ici ! Tu n'es rien, je suis ta supérieur ! Au fait... comment fait Edward pour te baiser, toi qui n'aimes pas le contacte... hein ?**

**\- C'est ton seul argument d'attaque ? Il ne m****'atteind**** pas. Comprends juste que ton petit jeu tordu est terminé ! Nous sommes ici pour travailler, satisfaire les demandes des clients ! Pas en récréation ! Rentre****-****toi ça dans le crâne si c'est possible !**

**\- Et tu vas faire quoi ? Ce ne sont que des mots !**

**\- Mon père est lieutenant de police, il n'aura aucun mal à fouiller dans ton passé. Il m'aime si fort qu'il serait même capable de t'inventer deux trois délits pouvant ruin****er**** ta carrière et ta vie ! Je ne te conseille pas ****d'essayer**** parce que je n'hésiterai pas à lui demander de le faire ! C'est compris ? Réponds !**

**\- C'est une menace ?**

**\- C'est effectivement une menace et je n'hésiterai pas deux secondes à l'appliquer ! Une dernière chose... si tu t'en prends à Edward, sa famille, au cabinet ou à n'importe qui travaillant ici, la sanction sera la même ! Je te surveille et tu as intérêt à gentiment bien faire ton boulot et rien de plus.**

Elle ouvrit et ferma la bouche plusieurs fois, elle avait l'air d'une truite sortant de l'eau, incapable de bien respirer ! Je souris, j'avais gagné, je voyais dans ses yeux qu'elle abandonnait le combat. Je me dirigeai vers Paul, aux côtés de Rosalie avec une tasse à café dans les mains. Je me rendis également compte que j'avais un public, tant mieux, tout le monde aura vu de quoi je pouvais être capable. Je me saisis de la tasse à café refroidie.

**\- Merci Paul. Au fait Tanya, c'est un très joli chemisier...**

Je retournai près d'elle et renversai le contenu de la tasse sur elle. Elle cria de surprise. Je souris et pris soin de répéter les mots exacts qu'elle avait utilisés lorsque qu'elle avait renversé son café sur moi en début de semaine.

**\- Oh mince... je suis si désolée... je n'ai pas fait attention ! Quel dommage un si beau tailleur. Je suis si maladroite ! J'espère sincèrement que c'est rattrapable au pressing !**

Tanya s'agitait dans tous les sens, usant mouchoir après mouchoir pour essayer d'éponger le café. Quelques rires se firent entendre et Tanya hurla de rage, disant que j'étais cinglé. Probablement oui. Je posai la tasse sur son bureau et sortis de la pièce en tapant dans la paume de la main de Rosalie qui avait un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Cette dernière coupa la vidéo et demanda à tout le monde de repartir au travail alors que j'entrais dans l'ascenseur suivie de Paul, retenant son sourire.

**\- Bien joué.**

**\- Merci.**

Je reçus un message de Rosalie me disant qu'elle me rejoignait dans la voiture dans 10 minutes. J'allai donc m'installer à l'arrière de la Berline, je me sentais soulagée d'un énorme poids, j'étais si légère maintenant... enfin j'étais libérée de Tanya mais maintenant, j'avais besoin d'être avec Edward, de savoir qu'il allait bien, désormais j'allais me focaliser sur lui et rien d'autre. Rosalie arriva et Paul prit la route en direction de l'hôpital. Elle me regarda, le visage aussi neutre que le mien, puis en même temps, nous explosâmes de rire, un fou rire incontrôlable.

**\- C'était... incroyable ! Ô mon ****D****ieu, la tête qu'elle faisait ! Le coup du café magnifique ! Je me sens... tellement bien, libérée, comme si c'était moi qui l'avais fait ! Cette vidéo sera la première chose que je regarderai quand mon moral ne sera pas au rendez-vous **! **L'humiliation de Tanya... Edward va être fou !**

**\- Pourquoi ?**

**\- Il regrettera de ne pas avoir vécu ça en vrai !**

Je souris et rapidement, nous arrivâmes à l'hôpital. Edward était au bloc, Laurel avait rejoint le reste de sa famille, elle était très angoissée, je le vis au premier regard. Elle avait les bras croisés et se balançait légèrement d'avant en arrière. Quand elle me vit, elle se leva pour venir se blottir dans mes bras, je la serrai doucement contre moi.

**\- Tout va bien Laurel... Ne t'inquiète pas, il va bien.**

**\- J'ai peur !**

**\- Je sais, mais ça va aller. Et si on all****ait**** à la boutique lui acheter une énorme peluche et des ballons ?**

**\- Et une carte !**

Je regardai Esmée qui m'encouragea d'un hochement de tête et je partis donc avec Laurel. Nous trouvâmes un énorme ours bleu que Laurel baptisa Sky, elle choisit aussi une dizaine de ballons de diverses couleurs gonflés à l'hélium ainsi qu'une carte de bon rétablissement. Après avoir payé, nous retrouvâmes tout le monde et Laurel fit remplir la carte par un mot de chacun d'entre nous.

Emmett me félicita pour Tanya tout comme Esmée mais avec beaucoup plus de retenue que ce dernier. Je restais sur la réserve, je n'étais pas si fière que ça d'avoir affronté Tanya comme je l'avais fait, je préférais la jouer avec modestie. Je préférais me concentrer sur le dessin que Laurel et moi faisions pour Edward, elle donnait les directives, je suivais.

Après ce qui me parut une éternité, Carlisle finit par arriver avec un collègue à lui, Edward allait bien, il était sorti de la salle de réveil pour être installé dans une chambre. Nos fûmes autorisés à le voir mais sans nous attarder. J'aidai Laurel à porter nos cadeaux pour lui jusqu'à la chambre, quand nous entrâmes il était à peine conscient. Laurel l'embrassa et il eut la force de passer un bras autour d'elle. Les autres lui dirent quelques mots de bon rétablissement puis ils me laissèrent seule avec lui. Ses yeux étaient ouverts mais il luttait contre ses paupières lourdes. Je m'assis doucement près de lui et passai ma main dans ses cheveux, il me sourit.

**\- Ils m'ont fait du mal avec leurs aiguilles et tout...**

**\- C'est fini maintenant. J'ai été voir Tanya... je lui ai montré qui j'étais... Rosalie ****a**** tout filmé.**

**\- Je veux voir.**

**\- Demain. Tu dois te reposer. Je serai là à la première heure.**

**\- Je ne bouge pas.**

**\- J'espère bien. Je t'aime, repose****-****toi.**

**\- Avec Tanya... quoi que tu aies fait. Je suis fier.**

Je souris et l'embrassai en grimaçant.

**\- Tu as une haleine affreuse ! Sois sage avec les infirmières et les médecins ! Ok ?**

**\- Hum...**

J'embrassai son front et le laissai seul, je crois qu'il dormait déjà. Je retrouvai le reste de la famille Cullen, nous discutâmes un peu et chacun repartit chez soi. Ce que j'ignorais, c'était que je n'allais pas être seule durant cette soirée.

* * *

**Et voilà... bon finalement c'est pas grand choses... **

**A la semaine prochaine.  
Bella va vous surprendre ! **

**Bisous**

**Lexi**


	29. Chapter 29

**Bonsoir**

**Alors vous avez passer une Joyeuse Pâques ? **

**Attention au à ne pas faire une overdose de chocolat !**

**Voici un nouveau chapitre ou Bella abusera d'autre chose que le chocolat.**

**Merci à tout le monde pour les reviews et vos gentils mots.**

**Merci aussi à Lydie pour la correction. **

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

Paul m'avait déposée chez moi et après les politesses d'usage, je le quittai pour entrer dans mon immeuble. Je m'arrêtai prendre mon courrier, rien de bien important, juste de la pub et une invitation au mariage d'une amie de mon ancienne vie. Je montai retrouver Brad Pitt, il se lova dans mes bras, ronronnant à chaque caresse que je lui donnais.

**\- Comment ça va mon gros ? Tu as passé une bonne journée ? Je n'en doute pas... Tu n'as pas la vie dure. Je suis épuisée moi !**

J'allai m'asseoir sur mon canapé, déchaussant mes chaussures à l'aide de mes pieds pour garder mon chat dans les bras.

**\- Edward est à l'hôpital... il a fait une crise d'appendicite. Tu l'aurais vu, il était terrifi****é****, il ne voulait pas aller se faire soigner... Il joue son gros dur en négociant des contrats mais au moindre bobo, tout s'effondre, il n'y a plus personne. Mais il va bien ! Heureusement, je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans lui sinon. Ah, j'ai affronté Tanya aussi, j'ai réglé cette histoire, enfin je crois. Tu n'imagines pas comme je me sens bien maintenant.**

Je sortis mon téléphone de ma poche, j'avais un appel en absence d'un numéro qui m'était inconnu. Ça venait de Floride. Peut-être maman, qui avait encore changé de téléphone parce qu'elle avait déjà perdu l'autre. Je lançai le message vocal laissé sur mon répondeur et mis le haut-parleur pour continuer de papouiller mon chat.

**\- Mademoiselle Swan, bonjour. Je suis Roger Miller, je travaille pour un cabine****t**** d****'étude notariale**** en Floride et j****e suis ****en charge de la succession de monsieur Jacob Black. Votre nom, Isabella Swan est mentionné à plusieurs reprises dans le testament de monsieur Black. J'aurais aimé que l'on se rencontre pour parler des biens qui vous sont dus suite aux ****volontés**** de votre ex****-****époux. J'essayerai de vous rappeler ou contact****ez-****moi selon vos dispon****i****bilités. Recevez mes salutations distinguées. À très bientôt, mademoiselle Swan.**

J'étais sous le choc. Jacob avait un testament ? Je n'avais jamais été au courant de ça. Et j'étais dedans ? Que m'avait-il laissé ? Sa famille allait être furieuse... Je pensais en avoir fini avec tout ça. Je n'étais pas vraiment ravie de cette annonce, pour moi c'était une nouvelle source d'ennuis. Pourquoi Jacob avait-il fait ça ? Nous n'avions rien. L'appartement était une location meublée, la voiture ne valait rien, ses affaires n'avait pas vraiment de valeur, juste des vêtements et d'autres bricoles. Nous n'avions jamais été riches. J'avais du mal à comprendre pourquoi mon nom figurait sur ce testament et surtout qu'y avait-il dessus ?

Vu l'heure, j'appellerais ce notaire demain, hum non... lundi, je ne suis pas certaine qu'il travaille le week-end. Génial, j'avais deux jours pour me poser dix milles questions sur ce testament. J'avais besoin d'un remontant. J'étais en train de regarder ce que j'allais bien pouvoir me faire à manger quand on sonna à ma porte. Peut-être Alice ou Jasper qui avait appris pour Edward et qui venait me demander des nouvelles. J'allai donc ouvrir la porte.

**\- Rosalie ?!**

**\- Je ne te dérange pas ?**

**\- Non, je suis étonnée.**

**\- Je connais le code d'entrée, Alice me l'avait donné. Je... voilà, même si Emmett est bouleversé par l'hospitalisation de son frère, il est allé à sa soirée poker. J'étais toute seule. Je me suis dis que peut-être... on pourrait passer une soirée ensemble. Juste nous****, ****la vodka et la tequila que j'ai apportées !**

**\- Oh... ok. D'accord. Entre... tu as mangé ?**

**\- Non. On commande ? Je connais un bon traiteur pas loin. J'ai envie de saumon.**

**\- Moi au contraire, je veux un bon steak saignant avec de la sauce au poivre et des frites !**

**\- C'est parti !**

Je souris et la laissai s'installer sur mon fauteuil pour passer commande. J'étais très surprise de la voir ici, je me sentis légèrement envahie par sa présence mais j'aimais bien Rosalie. J'étais certaine qu'elle pourrait me distraire et me faire passer une bonne soirée. Je l'écoutai passer commande, en plus de nos plats, elle demanda une bouteille de vin rouge pour moi et du vin blanc pour elle et en dessert, deux cheesecakes aux fruits rouges. Nous allions nous régaler ! Le temps qu'elle donne mon adresse, j'allai sortir deux bières du frigo, fis chauffer des minis saucisses, mis des chips dans un plat et apportai le tout dans le salon.

**\- Oh merci.**

**\- C'est rudimentaire, mais je n'ai que ça.**

**\- C'est parfait ! Alors c'est le fameux Brad Pitt ?**

**\- Oui, c'est lui.**

**\- Le fauve qui ****a**** failli arracher la main de mon mari**** ?**** Tu as l'air innocent pourtant... Ce n'est que Emmett que tu n'aimes pas on dirait !**

Mon chat alla doucement vers elle, tournant autour pour voir s'il n'y avait pas de danger. Il finit par juger qu'il ne risquait rien et alla contre Rosalie. Je souris alors qu'elle éclatait de rire.

**\- Tu n'es vraiment pas terrifiant ! Emmett m'a montré sa mini griffure comme s'il avait survécu à la guerre et qu'il allait en mourir.**

**\- Il faut dire que je n'avais jamais vu Brad Pitt aussi désagréable avec quelqu'un. Il est méfiant mais pas méchant.**

**\- Je vois ça. Emmett n'étai****t**** pas à son goût. Hein, il t'a fait peur le vilain Emmett ?**

Le chat ronronna et je pris une gorgée de bière puis me servis en chips.

**\- Alors Emmett joue au poker ? **

**\- Oui... il fait deux ou trois soirées par mois. C'est un bon joueur et il sai****t**** rester raisonnable. Il ne nous ruinera pas.**

**\- Edward joue ?**

**\- Non, pas que je sache. Peut-être avec Emmett comme ça mais c'est tout.**

**\- Et toi ?**

**\- Non, c'est pas mon truc. Tu sais jouer toi ?**

**\- Non. Je n'ai jamais appris. Ça ne m'attire pas non plus.**

**\- Ils devraient nous apprendre, ça pourrait être marrant. Au fait, santé Isabella...**

**\- Bella...**

**\- Oh... e****h**** bien Bella, à la tienne !**

Nous cognâmes nos bouteilles l'une contre l'autre et elle reprit la conversation. Nous venions de finir nos bières quand on sonna à l'interphone, je fis monter le livreur et Rosalie paya le repas. Ça sentait divinement bon. J'installai le repas sur la table basse du salon, Rosalie nous servit en vin et une nouvelle fois, nous trinquâmes. C'était délicieux, la viande était fondante et le vin à tomber.

**\- Il me faut le numéro du traiteur ! C'est trop bon.**

\- **Je te le donnerai****,**** oui. Tu viens demain au gala de Laurel ?**

\- **Il était prévu que j'accompagne Edward, oui, mais sa présence est compromise. Je pense y aller quand même, ça fera plaisir à Laurel, non ? Enfin je pense !**

\- **Oui, ça lui ferait très plaisir. Elle t'aime beaucoup. Tu sais, soit elle t'aime tout de suite, soit elle ne t'aime jamais. Comme si elle avait un capteur, lui permettant de trier qui elle veut dans sa vie ou non, c'est immédiat, tu n'as pas besoin de lui parler, elle te voit et elle sait.**

**\- Elle n'a jamais aimé Jane ?**

**\- Jamais ! Elle a fait énormément de crises à Edward à cause de ça d'ailleurs. Tu l'aurais vue ! Elle hurlait qu'elle la détestait et qu'elle ne voulait pas la voir. Elle en voulait à Edward de sortir avec elle. Nous avons tous cru que c'était par jalousie. Ils ont une relation particulière ****tous les ****deux. Mais quand on a vu comment elle t'a accueillie, on a compri****s**** que la jalousie n'avait rien à voir.**

**\- En même temps, Edward devait être le seul ****à trouver quelque chose de bien chez Jane. Beurk... ça me dégoûte !**

Je me resservis en vin après avoir tressailli. Imaginer Edward dans le même lit que Jane... aussi rare soit-il, me donnait des frissons. Rosalie rit et remplit, elle aussi, son verre.

**\- Jalouse des anciennes conquêtes de ton homme ?**

**\- Mais tu l'as regardée ? Elle sort tout droit d'un film d'horreur. Genre... une gamine de pensionnat assassinée qui hante les couloirs de son école pour se venger. Sa façon de s'habiller, se coiff****er****... On dirait une amish ou**** une bonne sœur du 17****è****me. Sérieusement... Non, Edward serait sorti avec... ****Gisele Bündchen,**** là j'aurais fait ma jalouse. Mais pour Jane Volturi... je lui donne tout mon respect !**

Elle se mit à exploser de rire, je souris et terminai mon assiette.

**\- J'adore ta façon de voir ! Je l'ai toujours trouvée étrange mais je n'ai jamais su si c'était par pudeur ou timidité. Je me suis dit que si Edward restait avec elle, c'est qu'elle devait être bonne au lit.**

**\- Même pas. D'après ce qu'il m'a dit, c'était toujours la même position, pas de cris et le moins possible, elle ne demandait jamais. C'est toujours lui qui venait à elle, elle disait oui mais à condition qu'il fasse vite. Une fois fini... hop, on se rhabille et chacun chez soi. Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi il est resté, pourtant il peut avoir qui il veut.**

**\- Edward n'est pas comme ça. Il est fidèle et croit en l'amour. C'est un romantique.**

**\- Qu'avez-vous pensé quand il a annoncé que nous étions ensemble ?**

**\- Honnêtement ? Qu'il recommençait avec le même genre de fille. Mais on a vite vu que tu étais loin d'être comme Jane.**

**\- On change de position au lit !**

**\- Mon Dieu Bella ! C'est la chose la plus personnelle que tu n'aies jamais dite en ma présence !**

**\- Peut-être parce que j'ai une bière et une bouteille de vin dans le nez. Dessert ?**

**\- Oui !**

Je débarrassai les plats vides que je jetai et pris dans le frigo les deux cheesecakes que Rosalie avait commandés. Au passage, je sortis deux shooters que je posai sur la table en même temps que les gâteaux. Ma nouvelle amie entreprit de nous servir en tequila et leva son verre vers moi, je saisis le mien pour en faire autant.

**\- J'ai une pensée émue pour cette pauvre et coincée Jane.**

**\- Je n'ai aucune pensée pour elle ! Mais ça ne m'empêchera pas de boire ce verre quand même !**

Elle rit et nous bûmes cul sec notre verre avant d'attaquer le dessert. Je fermai les yeux en lâchant un gémissement de plaisir après ma première bouchée.

**\- Hum... c'est délicieux !**

**\- Je suis d'accord ! J'en mangerais toute la journée... mais si je veux rentrer dans mon maillot pendant les vacances, c'est pas la bonne solution !**

**\- Vous partez quand ?**

**\- Lundi soir ! Emmett viendra au bureau pour finir de préparer notre départ et ensuite, c'est parti****pour les vacances !**

**\- Où ça ?**

**\- En Grèce à Mykonos.**

**\- Oh... ça doit être génial ! Je suis jalouse !**

**\- Je t'enverrai des photos des étapes de mon bronzage.**

**\- Ok, je te déteste ! Ser****s-****moi un verre !**

Elle s'exécuta et nous vidâmes un nouveau verre de tequila. J'étais vraiment jalouse, je voulais aller au soleil moi aussi, je voulais avoir chaud et pouvoir me baigner dans des eaux limpides.

**\- Tu sais, Edward t'emmènera là o****ù**** tu veux, j'en suis persuadée !**

**\- Je ne veux pas être une petite****-****amie chiante qui lui impose des trucs ! Je ****traîne**** déjà pas mal de problèmes dans mes valises et il doit endurer tout ça. Alors si on part en vacances ensemble, on ira là où lui veut aller. Même si c'est sur la banquise pour voir des manchots et des ours polaires.**

**\- Si je n'imposais pas mes choix à Emmett, on partirai****t**** faire de la randonnée en VTT au Pérou !**

**\- Je suis s****û****re que même pleine de boue, en short, en bottes de randonnée avec un sac à dos et une casquette tu serais belle !**

**\- Mon Dieu, quelle horreur, je ne ferai jamais ça, mais merci beaucoup ! Ça me flatte !**

**\- Dis-moi. T'as déjà ét****é**** Miss quelque chose non ?**

**\- Ouais... Reine du lycée, Miss Phœnix et Miss Arizona... Ma mère voulait me voir Miss Amérique mais j'ai refusé, je voulais être autre chose qu'une jolie poupée. Alors j'ai tout arrêté et fait du droit ! Ça me passionnait ! J'ai réussi et maintenant je suis plus connue pour ce qu'il y a dans ma tête que pour ma taille mannequin !**

**\- Et tes parents ont dit quoi ?**

**\- Ma mère était folle de rage parce que je brisais son rêve... elle voulait être actrice ou mannequin quand elle était jeune. Mais elle a rencontré mon père, il était assez riche, elle n'avait pas à travailler. Ensuite, je suis née et il fallait s'occuper de la maison et de moi. Donc elle a reporté ****son désir ****sur moi. Mais mon père est fier de moi. Lui, c'est un travailleur, il pourrait passer sa vie au boulot. Je suis plus proche de mon père que ma mère.**

**\- Moi aussi. Enfin j'adore ma mère, elle est extra mais mon père est plus terre à terre. Ils me manquent tous les deux...**

**\- Il est policier, c'est ça ?**

**\- Oui et ma mère secrétaire. Je crois qu'ils aiment ce que je suis devenue, de toute façon, mon père m'a dit un jour que quoi que je fasse, il serait fier de moi et qu'il m'aimerait toujours.**

**\- C'est mignon.**

**\- Oui, quoi qu'il en soit, j'ai pris toutes les décisions concernant ma vie toute seule. Même pour mon mariage ! Les filles au pouvoir ! Yeah ! **

**\- Ça mérite un verre !**

**\- Tout à fait !**

Sitôt servi, sitôt vidé. Je me sentais bien, libre et joyeuse. Je savais que c'était à cause de l'alcool mais je m'en fichais. Je passais une bonne soirée.

**\- Tu as dis à Edward pour Tanya ?**

**\- Yep ! Mais il était trop sonné pour se rendre compte. Il faut que tu me donnes la vidéo... Envoie****-****la par mail.**

**\- Tout de suite !**

Le temps qu'elle m'envoie la vidéo, je débarrassai la table. Ma tête tournait alors je m'empressai de rejoindre Rosalie et de m'asseoir sur le canapé.

**\- Voilà... c'est envoyé !**

Je pris ma tablette et téléchargeai la vidéo. Rosalie me servit un nouveau verre et s'assit près de moi.

**\- Vas-y, lance****-****l****a****, je veux revoir ça !**

**\- Ok.**

Je bus mon verre et lançai la vidéo. Je n'avais pas encore vu mon exploit, j'étais contente de pouvoir voir de quoi j'avais l'air lorsque j'étais en colère et surtout, je voulais voir la tête que faisait Tanya. Malgré le fait que je trouvais ne pas avoir été assez méchante avec elle, je ris beaucoup à cause de la mine défaite et ahurie qu'affichait Tanya. Je m'écroulai de rire avec Rosalie quand la vidéo arriva au moment où je renversais le café sur le chemisier de mon ennemie. La voir hurler à en devenir rouge et sauter dans tous les sens complètement paniquée, lui donnant l'air d'une dinde ne voulant pas se faire attraper la veille de Thanksgiving me faisait mourir de rire. J'en avais mal aux côtes à force de rire.

Rosalie relança la vidéo, s'assurant que nos verres étaient toujours plein. Je riais pour un rien maintenant, Nous nous mîmes même à imiter Tanya se recevant le café, riant à gorge déployée, incapables de nous contenir. Même lorsque je trébuchai et que je me retrouvai par terre, je ne pus m'empêcher de rire, Rosalie était morte de rire elle aussi.

**\- Bella, ça va ?**

**\- Oui, oui ! J'crois qu'il faut plus que je marche !**

**\- Ouais moi aussi... j'ai la tête qui tourne un p'ti peu.**

Nous nous mîmes sur le canapé et comme la bouteille de tequila était vide, Rosalie ouvrit non sans difficulté et non sans moquerie de ma part la bouteille de vodka. Je trinquai avec elle et pris la parole.

**\- J'déteste Tanya ! Elle s'croi****t**** belle avec l'droit d'tout faire ! Mais non, non, non ! J'suis pas d'accord moi. Pas du tout, du tout ! Hey, tu crois que ses seins en plastique ont fondu avec le café que j'ai renversé ?**

Nous éclatâmes une nouvelle fois de rire et elle parla.

**\- Dommage que non, ça aurait été trop drôle ! Oh bon sang, je crois que je suis très, très saoule !**

**\- Moi aussi ! La dernière fois, c'était avec Jacob...**

**\- Ton mari ? Tu ne parles jamais d'lui.**

**\- Il est mort !**

**\- Je sais et j'suis désolée...**

**\- Y a un type y m'a ap'lé pour dire que Jake avait un testament et... surprise ! Y a mon nom dessus ! Je savais même pas qu'il avait un testament !**

**\- Il était riche ?**

**\- Non ! Je sais pas du tout. Mais ça va m'coûter cher tout ça. Déjà que j'ai d****û**** faire un prêt pour payer mon avocate pour le divorce et tous les ennuis que j'ai eu****s**** après... J'croyais qu'elle ét****ait**** mon amie en plus... pfff même pas !**

**\- Edward peu****t**** pas t'aider ?**

**\- J'veux pas, je suis une grande ! Pas b'soin que mon nouveau p'ti****-****ami paye pour moi mes factures et mes dettes.**

**\- Bravo ! On se fait pas entretenir ! Un verre pour fêter ça ! Aux filles fortes qui s'assument !**

**\- Ouais !**

Je trinquai et grimaçai après avoir bu. C'était fort !Rosalie reprit la parole.

**\- Et pourquoi t'****a****s divorcée ?**

**\- On s'aimait plus d'amour. Alors voilà... Mais c'est pas le plus triste. C'est qu'il ****soit ****mort qu'est triste. Y me manque beaucoup...**

**\- Qu'est-ce qui ****s****'est passé ?**

**\- Je me suis fait agress****er****, ils ont voulu m'violer et Jacob a empêché les types de le faire. Mais y ****s****'est fait battre à mort.**

**\- Oh j'suis désolée. C'est horrible.**

**\- Merci.**

**\- Et ton père ? Il est flic... il les a eu****s**** ?**

**\- Nan... rien ! Personne les a retrouvés. Envolés ! Pouffff plus personne ! Mais a... attention hein ?! C'est pas la faute ****de**** papa ! Lui y cherche encore c'est qui !**

**\- Hey, j'ai rien dit... t'énerve pas.**

**\- Je préviens juste.**

**\- Ok, ok**

**\- Voilà !**

**\- Et on peut pas te toucher à cause de ça ?**

**\- Oui ! J'fais pas confiance aux gens. Avec l'temps oui. Et Edward c'est différent ! Lui j'adore qu'il m'touche ! Partout partout partout ! J****'adore faire l'amour avec lui… Il est génial… c'est trop, trop bon… et ses mains… sa langue et sa bouche… Olala...**

**\- P'tite coquine !**** Chut… je veux pas savoir ! **

**\- T'as tort ! C'est un Dieu du sexe ! **

**\- Mais chut euh ! ****Et sinon, vous avez pas eu de bébé ? Avec tout ce temps ?**

**\- Avec Edward ? On sort pas ensemble depuis assez longtemps !**

**\- Non, avec l'autre... Jacob.**

**\- Oh ! Fallait l****'dire !****J****'suis tombée enceinte mais j'ai fait une fausse couche. Avec Jake, on a jamais parl****é**** de ça... c'était pas prévu et on ****s****'est dit que ça voulait dire que c'était pas l'moment.**

**\- Edward le sai****t**** ? **

**\- Ouais. Il sait tout de ma vie d'avant.**

**\- Emmett veu****t**** un bébé...**

**\- Fécili... fitélici... félita... c'est bien ! Bravo !**

**\- Mais moi, j'veux pas trop.**

**\- Ah zut alors... pourquoi ?**

**\- Bah Emmett il est grand mais c'est comme un bébé d'fois. Faut s'occuper d'lui. Tout pareil... C'est un grand enfant.**

**\- Mais pour l'boulot. Super non ?**

**\- Oui ! Ça oui, il est top !**

**\- Comment vous z'êtes rencontrés.**

**\- J'étais l'avocate d'un client pas content. J'ai rencontré Emmett comme ça. J'ai perdu l'affaire parce que de toute façon, mon client avait tor****t**** mais j'ai gagné mon mari ! Et je l'aime même si défois il a 4 ans.**

**\- C'est mignon !**

**\- Et toi vec Edward ?**

**\- Bah au travail, t'es bête ou quoi ?!**

**\- C'est vrai... pff !**

Nous rîmes avant de trinquer une nouvelle fois. Je finissais tout juste mon verre quand on frappa à la porte. Je me levai, imitée par Rosalie, elle s'accrocha à mon bras et nous avançâmes prudemment jusqu'à l'entrée. Rosalie cogna dans une chaussure et se retourna vers ladite chaussure, un doigt sur la bouche.

**\- Chuttt ! Fai****s**** pas d'bruit !**

Je me remis à rire et ouvris la porte, c'était Alice et Jasper.

**\- Ah Alice ! C'est ma copine Alice ! Elle a été la plus gentille avec moi ! Au tout, tout début, elle a été ma copine ! J'l'aime Alice !**

Je la pris alors dans mes bras pour un câlin.

**\- Bella tu es saoule ?**

**\- Eh oui, un p'ti peu !**

**\- On entendait du bruit, on venait voir si tout all****ait**** bien.**

**\- Oui ça va ! Edward y l'est à l'hôpital... et Rose, elle est v'nue et on s'amuse. Ah et oui, j'me suis fâchée très très fort avec Tanya !**

**\- Edward va bien ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?**

**\- Il a mal au ventre... il va bien ! Ils l'ont opéré. C'est le lapin dicite !**

**\- L'appendicite.**

**\- Ouais mais il est pas mort.**

Rosalie se mit à rire pour je ne sais quelle raison, Alice semblait stupéfaite, Jasper amusé, prit la parole.

**\- Je crois que vous avez assez bu. Vous devriez aller dormir non ? Demain, ça va être dur.**

Rosalie se fâcha alors.

**\- Ah non mais di****s**** donc ? Tu vas pas nous dire quoi faire ! On fait s'qu'on veu****t**** et d'main on va même pas au travail ! Alors hein voilà ! Alice vient boire avec nous !**

**\- Elle peut pas Rose ! Elle va avoir un bébé Alice.**

En disant ça, je m'étais penchée pour caresser le ventre de mon amie. Rosalie se tapa le front.

**\- Ah oui zut ! Bon bah tant pis alors... c'est bête !**

**\- Oui. On va faire moins de bruit ! Promis juré ! **

**\- Vous êtes sûres que ça aller ?**

**\- Oui oui. On est grandes ! En plus, y a plus rien à boire presque...**

**\- Ok... on repassera dans une heure ou deux.**

Jasper se permit d'entrer dans mon appartement.

**\- Hé hop hop hop ! Qu'est-ce tu fais l****à,**** oh ! C'est chez moi !**

**\- Je m'assure que vous ne ferez pas de coma éthylique. La vache... ****bières****, 2 bouteilles de vin, une de ****tequila**** et la moitié d'une de vodka ? Comment vous tenez debout ?**

**\- Avec nos jambes !**

Rosalie et moi repartîmes dans une fou rire suite à son intervention mais je finis par m'arrêter net.

**\- Faut que j'fasse pipi !**

En voulant me dépêcher, je trébuchai mais Alice me rattrapa et m'accompagna jusqu'aux toilettes. Dieu que j'avais mal à la tête... mal au cœur et au ventre. Avec difficultés, je me relevai et sortis de la salle de bain pour rejoindre le salon. Alice et Jasper étaient toujours là. Rosalie était affalée sur le canapé, toujours réveillée, elle se releva en me voyant.

\- **Ah t'es rev'nue ! Ça va mieux ?**

**\- J'ai mal à la tête... et au ventre !**

**\- Moi aussi... Je bouge plus d'ici. J'vais dormir très très longtemps.**

**\- Je crois que moi aussi...**

Je n'avais pas la force d'aller jusqu'à ma chambre, le canapé était pris par Rosalie et je ne me voyais pas dormir assise sur un fauteuil alors je m'allongeai sur le tapis. À peine installée, je me sentis quitter le sol, je me débattis piteusement.

**\- Lâchez****-****moi ! Ne me touchez pas !**

**\- Bella, c'est moi Jasper ! Et je vais te mettre dans ton lit, tu seras mieux que par terre !**

**\- Mais me touche pas !**

**\- Bella arrête ! Voilà... au lit.**

**\- T'es pas gentil ! J'vais l'dire à Alice !**

**\- Ne te g****ê****ne surtout ****pas****. Dors bien et attention au réveil demain !**

**\- Hum...**

Je ne l'écoutais déjà plus, je fermai les yeux et le sommeil s'empara de moi. Je passai une nuit calme, ne fut même pas réveillée à 3h du matin, j'avais deux théories, soit l'alcool m'aidait à ne pas rêver soit je m'étais réveillée mais à cause de l'alcool, je n'en n'avais aucun souvenir. Dans les deux cas, c'était à cause de l'alcool. C'est Rosalie qui me réveilla, à 8h. Je grognai et me cachai la tête sous un coussin.

**\- Debout Bella... Je sais, c'est dur crois****-****moi. J'ai un de ****c****es mal de crâne. Emmett m'a appelée jusqu'à ce que je réponde... tiens, voilà de l'aspirine. Ton portable ****a**** sonné aussi... Allez Bella.**

Je m'assis avec difficulté, ma tête tournait, j'avais la bouche pâteuse, je me sentais si fatiguée... Je regardai Rosalie, elle était pâle, son maquillage avait coulé, ses vêtements étaient froissés et ses cheveux étaient tout emmêlés. Je devais avoir la même tête et je m'en affolerais si je n'avais pas ces horribles haut-le-cœur. Rosalie dut comprendre mon expression de mal-être car elle me tendit une bassine. Je la pris bien volontiers et me mis à vomir tripes et boyaux.

**\- Je ne boirai plus jamais !**

**\- Je me suis di****t**** la même chose. Ça va mieux ?**

**\- Bof... non.**

**\- Rince****-****toi la bouche avec ça et prends ton aspirine.**

**\- Oui. Merci.**

Je fis ce qu'elle m'avait dit de faire et me traînai jusqu'à la cuisine pour faire du café pendant que Rosalie prenait une douche. Je regardai les messages sur mon téléphone, j'avais manqué un appel d'Edward mais il m'avait laissé un message.

**\- Mon ange... Tu vas bien ? Emmett m'a appelé. Il m'a di****t**** que Rose et toi aviez... pris un verre. Merde alors ! Isabella Swan ivre... et je suis à l'hôpital ! Moi qui ne suis jamais malade, j'ai loupé ça. J'espère que ça va, que le réveil n'est pas trop dur. J'espère te voir quand même dans la journée. Appelle****-****moi, chérie.**

Bon, il se fichait de moi, Emmett était une balance mais son message me touchait. Je servis deux grandes tasses de café quand Rosalie sortit de la salle de bain.

**\- Je crois que la journée va être longue.**

**\- Ouais. En plus, il y a le gala de Laurel.**

**\- Génial, du bruit !**

**\- Oui. Emmett ****a ****appel****é**** Edward pour me dénoncer****.**

**\- Il est incapable de garder un truc pour lui plus de cinq minutes. Excuse****-****le...**

**\- C'est rien. Je vais aller à l'hôpital voir Edward.**

**\- Emmett vien****t**** me chercher, il t'y déposera.**

**\- Tu es venue comment hier ?**

**\- J'ai demand****é**** à Sam de me déposer, notre chauffeur garde du ****corps****.**

**\- Je vois. Merci. Je vais me doucher.**

Elle sourit et je partis me rafraîchir. Je n'en pouvais déjà plus de ma journée, j'étais morte. Douchée et habillée, je descendis avec Rosalie pour rejoindre Emmett en voiture. Il essaya de faire une blague mais Rosalie le fit taire d'un regard. Du coup, le trajet jusqu'à l'hôpital fut silencieux.

**\- Merci de m'avoir déposée.**

**\- Le gala est à 17h, je pense que Laurel voudra voir Edward avant.**

**\- Je demanderai à Esmée de me prendre en voiture alors. Merci Rose.**

**\- Je t'en pri****e****. On se retrouve là-bas.**

**\- Oui. Et la soirée était vraiment géniale. Je ne regrette rien.**

**\- Moi non plus ! On refera mais... sans autant d'alcool.**

**\- J'ai retenue la leçon ! À tout à l'heure. Merci Emmett.**

**\- De rien.**

Je descendis de la voiture et entrai dans l'hôpital. Sans demander mon chemin, je trouvai la chambre d'Edward. Je frappai avant d'entrer, il était seul, allongé en train de regarder la télé, son plateau petit-déjeuner vide à côté de lui. Je refermai la porte derrière moi alors qu'il éteignait la télé. J'allai ensuite me mettre sur le lit pour m'allonger contre lui.

**\- Bella... ? **

**\- Ne di****s**** rien !**

Je savais qu'il souriait mais il n'ajouta rien. Il passa alors un bras autour de moi, je posai ma tête sur son épaule et me rendormis sans plus attendre.

* * *

**Et voilà...**

**Je rappel qu'il faut boire avec modération **

**bonne soirée, bonne semaine.  
**

**Bise.**

**Lexi**


	30. Chapter 30

**Bonsoir**

**Alors j'ai complètement oublié la semaine dernière de prévenir que je ne pouvais pas poster le soir.  
**

**Du coup je casse mes habitudes et plutôt que de poster la semaine prochaine vers 21h30 je vous met le chapitre maintenant en vitesses, j'ai réussis à m'échapper de mes obligations pour vous**

**S'il vous plait, montrez moi que ma superstition est bidon et que ce changement n'est rien ^^**

**La semaine prochaine tout reviens comme avant.**

**Merci à tout le monde pour les reviews, notamement à Nini, mille merci. **

**Merci à Lily pour la correction. **

**Bonne lecture. **

* * *

Lundi matin, nouvelle semaine de travail, mais à la cool. Edward était rentré chez lui dimanche dans l'après midi, mais il avait un arrêt de travail de 10 jours, ce qu'il refusait d'appliquer. Du coup, on travaillait mais depuis chez lui, il resterait assis ou allongé. Il prendrait ses rendez-vous en visioconférence ou ceux qui insistaient pour un face à face seraient reçus ici, chez lui. J'avais juste un passage au bureau à faire, le matin pour prendre les dossiers et le courrier, Paul me servant de chauffeur.

L'idée de travailler depuis le penthouse d'Edward me plaisait bien, nous serions tranquilles, pas de méchante Tanya pour m'embêter. Edward râlait à propos de ça, il voulait convoquer Tanya pour lui parler de ce qu'elle avait fait, je lui avais suggéré de l'appeler mais il avait refusé, il avait proposé de la convoquer chez lui, j'avais rétorqué que ça serait trop d'honneur pour elle de venir chez lui. Du coup, il attendrait son retour au bureau.

**\- Edward ?**

**\- Canapé avec Brad Pitt.**

Je souris, comme il était convenu que je passe la semaine entière chez Edward, j'avais bien entendu pris mon chat avec moi. Je les rejoignis au salon et tendis à Edward son café et son croissant.

**\- Un croissant ? C'est tout ?**

**\- Tu ne vas pas faire de sport intense avant au moins 2 mois. Alors autant faire en sorte que tu continues de rentrer dans tes pantalons.**

**\- Mais je peux faire du sport sans que ce soit intense dans deux semaines. Y compri****s**** faire l'amour.**

**\- Chéri... ça c'est dans les sports intenses.**

**\- Bella ! Je suis choqué... mais flatté.**

**\- Allez, mets un pantalon, tu as une visio dans 10 minutes.**

**\- Ils ne verront que ma tête, je ne peux pas me lever, aucun risque que quelqu'un voit ce que je porte en dessous.**

**\- Oui mais tout de sui****te**** après, tu reçois Allan Singer ici.**

**\- Oh, le patron du restau Louis XVI ? Pour la déco ?**

**\- Bravo ! Une image pour Edward Cullen. Félicitations... oh, je suis si fière.**

**\- C'est bizarre, je vois tes lèvres bouger mais je n'entends rien, désolé je ne comprends pas...**

Je ris et l'embrassai, il m'attira contre lui et je me laissai aller quelques secondes avant que ma conscience professionnelle prenne le dessus.

**\- Pantalon Edward.**

**\- Oui chef.**

Je me relevai et allai préparer ce qu'il fallait pour la vidéo conférence pendant qu'il enfilait un jean.

**\- Je suis prêt.**

**\- Il reste une minute. Tes papiers sont là... je vais dans le bureau à côté pour les mails et tout le reste, si tu as besoin, appelle****-****moi, je laisse la porte ouverte.**

**\- Oui Bella. Oh, tu peux envoyer de nouvelles fleurs à ma sœur ? Encore pour la félicit****er**** de son gala de danse. Mais prends****-****lui des Lys roses cette fois. Un gros bouquet.**

**\- D'accord. Tu veux que je prenne le chat ? Il va te coller sinon.**

**\- Ne t'en fai****s**** pas. Allez, c'est l'heure mademoiselle Swan.**

Je souris et le laissai seul. J'allai faire mon propre travail sans oublier la commande de fleurs pour Laurel. J'avais été au gala de danse, ma gueule de bois m'avait empêchée de bien profiter du spectacle mais Laurel avait été heureuse de ma présence. Edward avait vu, lui aussi, en direct le spectacle de sa sœur. Avec ma tablette, j'avais fait un appel Skype et le tour était joué.

La matinée passa assez rapidement, sitôt la téléconférence finie, le patron des restaurants de luxe était arrivé. Je nous avais excusés pour les conditions de l'entretien mais, par chance dira-t-on, notre client avait vu sa fille se faire opérer de l'appendicite une semaine plus tôt. Il était donc compréhensif face à la situation, il nous avait même félicités de continuer à travailler au point de recevoir à domicile. Résultat des courses, un contrat de signé !

Il était maintenant midi, j'étais en train de regarder ce que je pouvais cuisiner quand on sonna à la porte. Edward était plongé dans des papiers, au téléphone en train de s'énerver, alors je me dévouai pour aller ouvrir. Je fus surprise de voir Jasper, Rosalie et Emmett.

**\- Salut... Edward est au téléphone, mais entrez.**

**\- On apporte des sandwichs et des salades.**

**\- Je ne savais pas quoi faire à midi, ça tombe bien. Merci Rose.**

\- _**C'est qui ?**_

Edward devait avoir fini au téléphone, nous nous dirigeâmes tous les quatre dans le salon, Emmett déposa les sacs de nourriture sur la table basse, pendant que Rosalie embrassait son beau-frère et que Jasper serrait la main de son client. Puis Emmett se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil en prenant la parole.

**\- Alors Edward ! Pas encore mort ?**

Je tiquai et fis claquer ma langue contre mon palais à sa réflexion, je ne trouvais pas ça de très bon goût. Ce n'était pas drôle, on ne plaisante pas avec ce genre de choses. J'avais lu plein d'articles de personnes mortes après une appendicectomie, ce n'était pas une intervention si bénigne que ça, De plus, la mort de Jacob, mon ex-mari, était encore bien présente dans mon esprit. Je sentis un bras passer autour de mes épaules, par réflexe, je cherchai à m'en dégager mais quand je vis que c'était Edward, je me détendis.

**\- Ce n'est pas très drôle Emmett...**

**\- Oh ça va ****!**** Chochotte ! Ils t'ont enlevé ton humour aussi ?**

**\- Va te faire voir Emmett.**

Il embrassa ma tempe avant de chuchoter.

**\- Excuse****-****le...**

**\- Ne t'en fais pas. Bon, il ne faut pas tra****î****ner, il y a une réunion avec les avocats de New York dans 1h. Alors on mange !**

Tout le monde se servit dans le silence, j'avais utilisé un ton un peu sec et autoritaire mais il ne fallait pas oublier que, mine de rien, c'était une journée de travail. Rosalie prit alors la parole.

**\- Bon Edward, tu sais que nous parto****ns**** ce soir en vacances**** ?**

**\- Ouais.**

**\- Je voulais qu'on fasse un point sur l'appel de jeudi avec Jane, ****vu qu'ils ont refusé une rencontre et un accord, on va devant le juge, ****c'est pour ça que Jasper ****est ****là.**

**\- Je vous écoute.**

**\- Jasper, vas-y.**

**\- Nous allons invoquer le préjudice moral et l'atteinte ****à ****la vie privée. Je parlerai des changements que cela ****a**** causé dans sa vie quotidienne. Jane répliquera qu'elle a subi une humiliation publique et je m'attends à ce qu'elle parle d'Isabella.**

**\- De moi ?**

**\- Oui, ils diront qu'Edward ****a**** manigancé tou****t**** ça, que tout ét****ait**** prémédité pour pouvoir se mettre en couple avec toi. Ou qu'il n'était pas suffisamment attaché à Jane pour la '' remplacer '' si vite après votre rupture. Ils diront que le préjudice moral n'a pas lieu d'être.**

**\- Très bien, mais nous parlons d'un préjudice envers ma sœur pas envers moi.**

**\- Oui je sais, je rebondirai sur cet argument, que nous parlons de Laurel et pas de toi dans le fond. Ensuite, je démontrerai que tu avais toute****s ****les raisons de rompre avec elle. Je dirai que tu as été mis au courant d'informations sur la motivation de Jane à se marier avec toi et que tu as préfér****é**** mettre un terme à tout ça.**

**\- Ils voudront savoir ****la raison ****non ?**

**\- Rosalie et moi avons constitué un dossier de preuves à ce sujet. Ensuite, s'ils en veulent plus, je dirai que votre relation n'était pas une relation de couple. Je mettrai en avant ****le ****fait que vous ne viviez pas ensemble, que vous n'aviez pas de projets, qu'il n'y avait même pas de relations intimes... bref, rien.**

**\- D'accord. Et si elle parle de sa tentative d'emménagement et que je l'ai virée ?**

**\- C'était une impulsion, vous n'en aviez pas parl****é****, j'ir****ai**** jusqu'à la violation de domicile, s'il le faut.**

**\- Et nos chances sont de combien ?**

**\- Je suis très optimiste. A part ta nouvelle relation de couple, elle a quoi contre toi ?**

**\- Rien.**

**\- Donc voilà. En revanche, viens au tribunal cette fois, si tu peux.**

**\- Oui. C'est quand ?**

**\- Jeudi, 10h.**

**\- Mon ange ?**

**\- Je m'occupe de caser ça. Je pourrai être là Jasper ?**

**\- Oui, sans souci. Après, si tu as des questions Edward...**

**\- Non. On a déjà tout vu la semaine dernière. Je suis confiant.**

**\- Je continue ****de**** bosser sur toutes les options.**

**\- Merci Jasper. Rosalie, nous en sommes où avec Tanya ?**

Tanya ? Il y avait un problème avec elle ? Ils allaient la virer ? Est-ce que j'avais quelque chose avoir dans ce qu'il se passait ? Edward ne m'avait parlé de rien. Je n'intervins pas, préférant finir de manger et ne pas avoir l'air stupide face aux autres qui visiblement, eux, étaient au courant.

**\- J'ai vérifié, Jasper ****a**** vérifié et Royce ****a**** vérifié avant que je vérifie à nouveau. Son contrat est bien clair, si elle nous porte préjudice, à la société, à ta famille ou son entourage proche, directement ou indirectement, elle sera licenci****ée**** sans aucune indemnité et sera poursuivi****e**** par l'entreprise. En gros, elle est coincée, si une info sort de sa part, elle ne s'en sortira pas.**

**\- Et si elle donne un truc à Jane ?**

**\- Elle sera soupçonnée et elle n'a pas d'infos sur ta vie privée, si ?**

**\- Non.**

**\- Ni sur celle de Bella ?**

**\- Non, je ne pense pas. Chérie**** ?**

**\- Euh, non. Et Jane non plus, je pense. Attendez, vous avez peur que Tanya se retourne contre vous ?**

**\- Oui et un peu contre toi. Elle n'a pas appréci****é**** le café sur son chemisier, même si moi, je suis fier de toi. Mais je voulais m'assurer que tu ne risques rien. Comme tu es désormais dans mon entourage proche, tu deviens intouchable.**

**\- Bingo ! Non sérieusement, je suis désolée si j'ai créé des ennuis. Je n'aurais pas dû faire ça au travail.**

**\- Bella, ma puce, ne regrette rien. Elle ne peut rien faire contre toi, contre nous, tu as fait plaisir à toute la boite et je te garde comme assistante.**

**\- Je pense que tu as eu raison de faire ça au travail, ça peut être considéré comme un différent professionnel. Si tu avais été la voir chez elle, elle aurait pu voir ça comme une agression et là, le cabinet n'aurait pas pu te couvrir.**

Tout le monde s'arrêta de parler, de manger et je crois bien, même de respirer. Nous étions tous tournés vers Emmett qui venait de parler, je savais qu'il avait fait une grande école universitaire, qu'il avait passé et obtenu son diplôme avec succès mais nous n'avions pas l'habitude de l'entendre parler si sérieusement et surtout sans blague derrière. Il nous regarda tour à tour, à la fois agacé et amusé.

**\- Je rêve ?! Vous avez oubli****é**** que je suis un ****brillant ****PDG ? J'ai un diplôme d'études supérieures avec mention... arrête****z**** de me regarder comme si j'étais le dernier des crétins. Vous allez finir par me vexer.**

**\- Excuse****-****nous, mon chéri, nous n'avons pas l'habitude. Bref... Emmett ****a**** raison, il valait mieux le faire au travail. Ne te fai****s**** aucun souci Bella.**

**\- D'accord.**

**\- Edward, tu veux que je reste pour New York ?**

**\- Oui, ça serait pas mal, puisque tu es là. Oh... regarde qui est là Emmett ! Brad Pitt... Viens voir qui vient te rendre visite.**

Je souris en secouant la tête, Edward attrapa mon chat, il lui fit quelques caresses et le mit à un mètre de son frère. Aussitôt, Brad Pitt se mit à feuler, faisant le dos rond, montrant ses dents et toutes griffes dehors. Emmett prit peur et se leva de son siège pour s'éloigner du chat. Une fois que mon chat jugea qu'Emmett était assez loin de lui, il reprit une posture normale et entreprit de se toiletter, il jetait quand même quelques regards à Emmett pour veiller à ce que ce dernier garde ses distances. Edward et Jasper étaient mort de rire, Rosalie se mordait les joues pour ne pas rire et ne pas vexer Emmett, je suppose. Moi, je ne comprenais pas la réaction de mon animal, il n'avait jamais fait ça avec personne.

**\- Je déteste ton chat Bella ! Et vous, arrêtez de rire ! Il a failli me bouffer !**

**\- Je suis désolée Emmett... je ne sais pas pourquoi il fait ça. Il n'y a qu'avec toi... Je ne sais pas.**

**\- Ouais, bah qu'il garde ses distances avec moi ! Reprend****s-****le...**

**\- Hey mon gros... viens me voir. Viens faire un câlin. **

Immédiatement, il arrêta sa toilette pour venir se mettre sur moi, ses deux pattes arrières sur mes cuisses et ses pattes avant posées sur ma poitrine, sa tête dans mon cou. Je le pris contre moi, dans mes bras de façon à ce qu'il garde sa tête sur mon épaule et il se mit à ronronner de plaisir.

**\- Pourquoi tu es vilain avec Emmett, hein ? Il est gentil pourtant !**

**\- Tu crois qu'il va te répondre ?**

**\- C'est pas comme ça qu'il va t'aimer Emmett. Bon alle****z****, je ne veux chasser personne, je ne veux pas être impolie mais nous devrions ranger et nettoyer avant qu'Edward reprenne le travail.**

**\- Bourreau de travail !**

Edward lança un regard noir à son frère mais je pris mieux cette remarque que celle sur la mort. Je saluai tout le monde, souhaitai de bonnes vacances à Emmett et dis à bientôt à Jasper pendant qu'Edward et Rosalie débarrassaient en discutant du dossier New York. Ça ne m'intéressait pas vraiment, il s'agissait de clauses et de points de contrat compliqués. Je préparai le salon pour établir une connexion vidéo avec New York.

**\- La connexion est établie si vous voulez. **

**\- Ok. Merci chérie.**

**\- Je vous laisse, appelle****-****moi si besoin.**

**\- Oui.**

Il prit mon visage entre ses mains et m'embrassa tendrement. Je souris et lui mis une claque sur les fesses avant de retourner dans le bureau avec Brad Pitt qui m'avait suivie. Je m'occupai alors de modifier et de réorganiser l'agenda d'Edward pour le reste de la semaine. Je répondis ensuite au téléphone, je rassurai Esmée sur l'état de santé d'Edward et son rétablissement. Rosalie finit par s'en aller, elle passa me voir avant et je lui souhaitai de bonnes vacances. Elle promit de m'envoyer des photos, rien que pour me rendre jalouse. Je m'amusai de son attention et la laissai partir pour me remettre au travail.

Vers 15h00, je sortis du bureau, j'avais faim, soif et besoin de me dégourdir un peu les jambes. En fait, je préférais travailler au bureau. Même si je n'étais pas la grande copine de tout le monde, je voyais les choses bouger, j'avais quelques bribes de conversation... là, je m'ennuyais fortement dans ma pièce toute seule. Je fis un détour dans le salon pour voir si Edward n'avait besoin de rien, je fus attendrie en le voyant allongé sur le canapé, endormi en chien de fusil. Je pense que reprendre le travail aussi vite n'était pas la plus brillante de ses idées, il restait faible et fatigué malgré le fait qu'il dise le contraire.

Mon téléphone se mit à sonner, Edward grogna avant de remonter la couverture jusque sous son menton. Je m'éloignai du salon pour aller m'enfermer dans la chambre. J'avais bien sûr loupé l'appel, je regardai qui avait essayé de me joindre. Je reconnu le numéro, il venait de Floride, c'était le notaire. Je respirai un grand coup... plusieurs fois en réalité. Il fallait que j'appelle, je ne devais pas éternellement repousser l'échéance. Allez, je pris mon courage à deux mains et appuyai pour rappeler. Le téléphone se décrocha au bout de la deuxième sonnerie, j'étais assez étonnée qu'il réponde sachant que là-bas, il était 18h00.

**\- Bureau de Roger Miller, j'écoute ?**

**\- Oui bonjour... Euh... je suis... votre bureau m'a appelée. Je suis Isabella Swan.**

**\- Un instant, je vous pri****e****, monsieur Miller va prendre votre appel.**

Cinq minutes de Chopin plus tard, une voix forte et pleine d'assurance s'éleva dans le combiné.

**\- Mademoiselle Swan ? Bonjour, je suis Roger Miller. Merci de me rappeler. Avez****-****vous eu mon message vendredi ?**

**\- Bonjour. Oui je l'ai eu. Je suis très étonnée d'ailleurs.**

**\- Je peux comprendre. Savez-vous de quoi il est question ?**

**\- Vous m'avez appris que Jacob Black avait un testament, j'ignore ce qu'il peut y avoir dessus.**

**\- Je vous propose une rencontre pour éclaircir tout ça.**

**\- Je ne suis plus en Floride. Je vis et travaille à Seattle désormais.**

**\- Est-il impossible ****de ****vous déplacer ?**

**\- Pour le moment oui. Je suis assistante pour le PDG d'une grande entreprise et je ne peux pas prendre de congés pour le moment.**

**\- Je vois... pourtant il faudrait que l'on se voit mademoiselle Swan. C'est important.**

**\- Je le conçois monsieur Miller, mais je ne suis pas dans cette entreprise depuis assez longtemps pour bénéficier de jours de congés dans les jours qui viennent.**

**\- Puis-je vous proposer un entretien en téléconférence ?**

**\- Oui, cela me conviendrai****t****.**

**\- J'organiserai donc une lecture de testament dans les jours qui viennent. Vendredi cela irait ?**

**\- Euh, oui. Pendant ma pause déjeuner à 13h, soit 16h pour vous.**

**\- C'est parfait.**

**\- Je peux savoir qui sera là ?**

**\- Le père et les sœurs de votre ex****-****mari mademoiselle.**

**\- Oh... Croyez-moi... la téléconférence est la meilleur****e**** chose qui puisse être. Bref. Je suppose que je ne saurai pas avant vendredi ce que Jacob me laisse ?**

**\- J'en suis désolé, je ne le dirai qu'à la lecture. C'est la procédure.**

**\- Je comprends.**

**\- Puis-je avoir votre mail ? Je vous enverrai la confirmation de notre rendez-vous.**

**\- Oui, bien sûr.**

Après avoir laissé mes coordonnées, je raccrochai. Je me sentais complètement sonnée par cette annonce, j'allais connaître ce que Jacob m'avait légué et en plus, j'allais être confrontée à mon ex-belle-famille. Même si la rencontre se passait par téléconférence, je stressais de les voir, je craignais leur réaction. C'était la première fois que nous allions nous revoir depuis l'hospitalisation de Jacob.

Je me sentais en colère et triste. En colère, parce que je ne pouvais pas contrôler ce qui allait se passer, en colère parce que je ne savais pas ce que Jacob avait laissé, en colère parce qu'il m'avait caché une telle information. Je n'avais eu aucun secret pour lui et lui, il m'avait caché une chose aussi importante qu'un testament ?

J'avais envie de pleurer, j'avais peur de revoir la famille de Jacob, j'étais triste de savoir que tout ça n'était pas encore terminé, j'en avais assez, je voulais que tout ça s'arrête. J'avais quitté la Floride pour fuir toute cette histoire et pourtant, j'étais en plein dans les ennuis de mon passé. J'avais été bête de croire que déménager m'épargnerait, que je serais tranquille.

Je me rappelai alors de ce qu'Edward m'avait fait faire lorsque j'avais appris la mort de Jacob. Il m'avait traînée dans un magasin de sport, nous étions alors allés chez lui et il m'avait fait cogner dans un sac de frappe. Ces vêtements de sport étaient toujours ici, j'allai donc les chercher et les enfilai avant d'aller dans la salle de sport. Je trouvai vite les gants de boxe, les enfilai et essayai de me rappeler de la position à adopter. Une fois placée à peu près comme il le fallait, je commençai à frapper. Doucement pour commencer, puis je pris de l'assurance et mes coups partirent plus vite et avec plus de force.

**\- Tes appuis Bella, soit plus ancré****e**** sur ****t****es pieds...**

Je sursautai en entendant Edward, vu sa tête, il venait de se réveiller. Je me tournai vers lui puis essayai d'ajuster ma position.

**\- Comme ça ?**

**\- Attends... comme ça, écarte un peu plus tes jambes, celle****-****là plus en avant que l'autre... voilà. Tu auras plus de force, tu seras plus stable. Essaye.**

Il m'avait replacée et je repris mes frappes. Il avait raison, c'était beaucoup plus simple, ça me demandait moins d'énergie.

**\- Maintenant bouge les hanches, pivote légèrement... voilà comme ça. Accompagne tes mouvements de bras.**

**\- Comme ça ?**

**\- Oui mais moins ample ****l****es bras. Mets tes mains près de ton visage, serre les coudes le long de tes flans, super comme ça, oui. Frappe, revien****s**** en position et ****enchaîne****. Vas-y encore. Droite, gauche, retour position... n'oublie pas ****l****es hanches. Plus vite.**

C'était plus facile, j'étais plus rapide, plus forte, j'enchaînais les mouvements sous le regard d'Edward qui continuait de me donner des conseils. Je laissais ma colère prendre le dessus, j'y mettais toute ma rage comme si ce sac était tous mes problèmes et que taper dessus aller les faire disparaître. Je savais que ça ne serait pas le cas mais l'imaginer me soulageait énormément. J'ignore combien de temps je passai à m'acharner sur ce sac mais à bout de force, j'arrêtai, me laissant aller contre Edward. J'étais toute transpirante, mais il avait l'air de s'en moquer, il me serra fort dans ses bras, son menton sur le haut de mon crâne. Et je pleurai.

La colère avait laissé place à la tristesse. Différents sentiments prirent possession de moi. La colère s'était calmée suite à la boxe, la peine me dominait mais j'avais également peur. Pas peur à cause de ma future rencontre avec la famille de Jacob, non j'avais peur pour Edward, la soi-disant blague d'Emmett tout à l'heure me travaillait, s'il arrivait quelque chose à Edward, je ne pourrais pas m'en remettre. J'aurais pu le perdre avec cette intervention, aussi stupide soit-elle. C'était devenu la personne la plus importante pour moi, je ne pourrais pas supporter de le perdre et j'avais trop peur que ça arrive. De par ses caresses et ses mots de réconfort, Edward finit par me calmer mais il me garda contre lui.

**\- Est-ce que ça va mieux ?**

**\- Oui. Je suis désolée.**

**\- Ne le soi****s**** pas. Allez vien****s****, tu vas aller ****t****e détendre dans un bain et parler si tu veux. Ok ?**

**\- D'accord.**

Il me retira le gant que je portais toujours, prit ma main et nous dirigea dans la salle de bain. Il fit couler l'eau avec de la mousse et des sels de bain pendant que je me déshabillais. Une fois prête, je me glissai dans l'eau chaude et Edward s'assit sur le rebord, retroussa les manches de sa chemise et entreprit de me masser les épaules. Ses mains étaient magiques, je me détendis aussitôt, m'abandonnant à son massage. Ni lui ni moi ne parlâmes pendant de longues minutes. Son massage fini, il prit un gant de toilette et se mit à me laver doucement.

**\- Tu veux parler ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?**

**\- J'ai peur pour toi... ce qu'a dit Emmett...**

**\- C'est un crétin ! Je ne vais pas mourir. Tu ne me perdras pas.**

**\- Oui mais ça me fait angoisser. J'ai déjà perdu Jacob, j'ai peur... tu es le premier depuis Jacob, j'ai peur que ça recommence, si je te perdais... oh mon Dieu.**

**\- Non Bella. Ça ne recommencera pas. Nous n'auron****s**** pas le même schéma.**

**\- Tu ne peux pas me promettre de ne pas mourir brutalement. Personne ne sait quand la mort arrive.**

**\- Alors profite de l'instant présent au lieu de penser à ce qui pourrait se passer dans le futur.**

**\- Oui... peut-être, oui.**

**\- Non pas peut-être. Fai****s-****le ! Sinon tu vas te faire bouffer.**

Sauf que mon chéri, je ne peux pas. C'est mon caractère. Je suis angoissée pour tout et rien. J'aurais toujours peur qu'il me quitte d'une façon ou d'une autre. Je préférais changer de sujet.

\- **J'ai peur aussi de ce que Jane pourrai****t**** te faire... ce procès m'inquiète. J'ai peur qu'elle te blesse encore toi ou ta famille, qu'elle nuise à l'entreprise... j'ai peur d'avoir fait quelque chose de mal en m'attaquant à Tanya... Et si malgré tout elle s'alli****ait**** à Jane**** ?**

**\- Je ne laisserai pas cette pétasse avoir ma peau, ni celle de ma famille ou de l'entreprise, tu entend****s**** ? Jane se raccroche aux quelques branches de dignité qu'il lui reste mais elle ne gagnera rien. Et nous sommes ensemble... je suis uni avec ma famille, notre entreprise est réglo et bénéfique. Tout ce que nous entreprenons est correct sans détournements ni rien. Et tu es à mes côtés... tu me soutiens, je ne crain****s**** rien d'autre que de te perdre, toi. Tu entends ?**

**\- Mais...**

**\- Je suis surpris, tu sais... au début, je t'ai cru forte, presque invincible et intouchable mais je découvre que tu es certainement la personne la plus sensible que j'ai pu rencontrer.**

**\- C'est une carapace...**

**\- Je ne pensais pas qu'elle était si ****factice****. Ma chérie, tout ira bien avec Jane. Et ne regrette pas ce que tu as fai****t**** avec Tanya. Elle le méritait. **

**\- Il y a autre chose...**

**\- Je t'écoute, je suis là.**

**\- Un notaire de Floride ****a**** appel****é****. Jacob ****a**** laiss****é**** un testament et je suis dessus. J'ai rendez-vous vendredi à 13h en visio pour la lecture du testament. La famille de Jacob sera présente.**

**\- Un testament ? Tu ét****ais**** au courant ?**

**\- Non et j'ignore ce que Jacob ****a**** pu me laisser. Nous n'avions rien !**

**\- L'appartement ?**

**\- On lou****ait****, il était meublé. La voiture était minable, je l'ai laissée à son père, nous n'avions aucun objet de valeur... pendant le divorce, nous avions réparti nos biens. Honnêtement, je ne sais pas. Ça m'inquiète...**

**\- Pourquoi ? Il ne va pas te légu****er**** le soin de prendre en charge sa nouvelle femme et ses 4 enfants !**

**\- ****Ne s****oi****s**** pas bête. Non, je suis surprise qu'il y ****ai****t un testament. Je suis en colère qu'il ne m'****ai****t rien dit. Tu as un testament ?**

**\- Non.**

**\- Moi non plus. Mais si on en fait un, après 9 ans de relation... on en parle non ?**

**\- Je suppose que oui. Il n'a peut-être pas eu le temps de te le dire...**

**\- J'en sais rien et en plus, je vais devoir affronter sa famille. Heureusement que 4800 kms et un écran nous séparent parce que sinon... je serais morte.**

**\- Tu veux que je sois avec toi à ce moment****-****là ?**

**\- Tu as le droit ?**

**\- Ils ne sont pas obligés de me voir au pire.**

**\- Oui... Oh, j'en sais rien Edward, je ne sais pas quoi penser.**

**\- C'est tout nouveau dans ta tête. Tu dois y penser au calme et pas à chaud comme ça.**

**\- Qu'est-ce que tu en penses toi ?**

**\- Du testament ? Jacob t'aimait Bella, il ne peut que t'avoir laissé de bonnes choses. Ce n'est peut****-****être pas d'une grande valeur matérielle mais c'est peut-être sentimental. Et vis à vis de sa famille, bah... tu les emmerdes ! Tu n'y es pour rien, montre****-****leur que leurs conneries ne t'atteignent pas. Tu n'as rien à te reprocher. Ne leur montre pas de faiblesse sinon, ils se feront un plaisir de jouer avec.**

Je ne répondis rien. Il n'y avait rien à dire. Il avait sans doute raison. Jacob avait dû me laisser des souvenirs que je n'étais pas certaine de vouloir garder. Quant à sa famille... non, je ne les laisserai pas me marcher sur les pieds. Je le pensais, j'étais déterminée à ne pas m'en soucier mais... je n'y arrivais pas totalement.

**\- Profite de ton bain, je vais ****ranger le salon****. T'endors pas dans l'eau.**

**\- Promis.**

Il se pencha pour m'embrasser et me quitta, me laissant seule avec mes pensées. Enfin pas tout à fait seule puisque j'entendis un miaulement quelque part dans la pièce. Je souris et essayai de me détendre, les yeux fermés en me laissant bercer par l'eau. Au bout de cinq minutes, je finis pas sortir. Je m'ennuyais toute seule dans l'eau à ne rien faire. Je me séchai et allai enfiler une tenue décontractée avant de rejoindre Edward qui rangeait ses papiers dans le salon. Il se tourna vers moi en fronçant les sourcils.

**\- Bah... ?**

**\- Je m'ennuyais dans l'eau. C'est nul un bain toute seule. ****V****a prendre ta douche,**** l'infirmière va arriver pour tes pansements****.**

**\- Hum... ****à ****quand ****Sexy Nurse Bella**** ?**

Il haussa les sourcils plusieurs fois en souriant avant de partir vers la salle de bain en me mettant une petite claque sur les fesses. Je râlai par principe mais souris. 10 minutes plus tard, il revint vêtu d'un simple caleçon, je ne savais pas s'il était trop habillé ou pas assez. Je n'entrai pas dans un débat intérieur avec moi-même..

**\- Au fait... ton chat est un pervers. Il était dans la salle de bain quand j'ai pris ma douche. Tu crois qu'il est gay ?**

**\- Non... il était avec moi aussi. Il était juste là... ça arrive. Ne panique pas, il ne te violera pas pendant ton sommeil**

**\- Oh, c'est immonde !**

Il frissonna et je ricanai alors qu'on sonnait à la porte.

**\- ****L'infirmière****. Va t'habiller.**

**\- Je ne te plai****s**** pas comme ça ?**

**\- Si... mais**** je ne partage pas****.**

Il m'embrassa, enfila son pantalon de jogging et accueillit l'infirmière avec moi. Elle ne resta que quelques minutes le temps de changer les pansements. Puis son téléphone se mit à sonner, c'était Laurel. Je le laissai avec sa sœur et m'installai devant la télé. Edward m'y rejoignit quand il eut fini avec sa petite sœur.

**\- Tu regardes quoi ?**

**\- Une redif de Supernatural.**

**\- J'aime bien cette série. La musique est cool, des histoires de fantômes et démons et tout... ils sont drôles, surtout le grand frère.**

**\- Et ils sont canons, je préfère le petit frère. Même si j'ai déjà vu cet épisode, c'est pas grave.**

**\- Je suis à deux doigts d'être jaloux ! Laurel vient demain soir, dîner et dormir, ça ne t'embête pas ?**

**\- Non... c'est ta sœur, c'est chez toi.**

**\- Très juste. M****ais**** toi aussi, tu vis ici, à plein temps cette semaine et à temps partiel les autres fois.**

**\- Je serai ravi****e**** de voir Laurel demain.**

Je l'embrassai et reportai mon attention sur la télé. 30 secondes plus tard, je roulai des yeux quand il reprit la parole.

**\- Tu sais ce qui m'agace dans ****c****es séries ? Bon là, c'est pas le cas avec cet ****épisode**** mais... Pourquoi les victimes qui entendent des bruits chez elles, alors qu'elles vivent seules, se sentent oblig****ées**** de dire '' Il y a quelqu'un ? Répondez !'' Tu penses que le tueur et là, en l'occurrence, un esprit va prendre la peine de répondre : '' Oui, c'est moi, le méchant ! Je suis ici pour te tuer ! Hahahah ! '' Elle croit quoi la fille ? Qu'elle va pouvoir négocier ?**

Je mis mes mains sur les yeux en me couvrant le visage tout en grognant. J'aimais Edward mais il était du genre à commenter tout ce qu'il voyait à la télé, film, série, émission... même les infos. On ne pouvait jamais rien voir dans le silence. Le pire, c'est quand il essayait de deviner la fin des films et qu'il passait 10 minutes à dire pourquoi sa théorie était la bonne. Toutes les deux minutes, il y avait une réflexion... c'était pénible.

**\- Edward****…**** !**

**\- Quoi ? C'est pas vrai ?**

**\- Juste... tais-toi.**

**\- Ok, ok. Pardon.**

Bien sûr, ça ne dura pas plus de 30 secondes, il se mit à chanter '' Eyes of the Tiger'', chanson qui passait dans la série.

**\- J'adore cette chanson ! Rising up, back on the street... Did my time, took my chances... went the distance now i'm back on my feet... just a man and his will to survive...****So many times it happens too fast...You trade your passion for glory... Hey, tu vas où ? Bella ?**

**\- Je vais cuisiner !**

**\- Oh, mais tu l'as déjà vu cet épisode... Promis, j'arrête. **

**\- Tu sais que je n'aime pas quand tu commentes toutes les dix secondes. C'est chiant.**

Il se mit à rire et je lui lançai un cousin. Même si c'était très pénible, je ne lui en voulais pas réellement. Je me remis contre lui pour lui donner une dernière chance. 5 minutes plus tard, je faisais cuire des steaks l'ayant abandonné devant la télé avec ses commentaires. La soirée se déroula tout de même très bien, il avait pour ambition de m'apprendre quelques accords au piano, je passai 1h à le faire râler en me trompant volontairement ou en ne l'écoutant pas, plutôt qu'à apprendre quelque chose de beau à écouter. Petite vengeance personnelle. Je m'étais bien amusée. Après un peu de lecture, je le laissai jouer en ligne avec Jasper et Emmett à un jeu de guerre pour aller me coucher, j'étais épuisée.

* * *

**Et voilà. **

**Review or not Review**

**Bonne soirée. **

**A la semaine prochaine**

**Bises**

**Lexi**


	31. Chapter 31

**Bonsoir**

**Alors plein de chose à vous dire. **

**Déjà merci pour toute vos review et votre incroyable gentillesse.  
Merci à Lily pour la correction, bisous !**

**Ensuite je m'excuse par avance si je ne répondrais pas au reviews... je serais absente et sans internet jusqu'à samedi soir... **

**Mais pas de panique pour celle qui lise "Amy et Elena" Quelqu'un publiera pour moi, donc rien ne change. **

**Sur ce, bonne lecture.**

* * *

Mardi matin, à 8h30, j'étais prête pour aller au bureau chercher ce dont Edward avait besoin et le courrier du jour. Alors que j'enfilais ma veste, Edward émergea enfin de son sommeil. Il me regarda un instant avant de se redresser dans le lit en s'étirant... et de se laisser retomber dans le lit et de fermer les yeux. J'avais passé une très mauvaise nuit, entraînant Edward dans mes cauchemars. Sans un mot, j'allai embrasser Edward sur le front, il murmura quelque chose d'incompréhensible, je souris et sortis de l'appartement pour trouver Paul qui m'attendait en bas de l'immeuble avec la Berline.

**\- Bonjour Paul. Vous allez bien ?**

**\- Très bien mademoiselle. Et vous ?**

**\- Je vais bien, merci.**

**\- Et Edward ?**

**\- Il va bien, fatigué mais ça va.**

**\- Est-ce qu'il n'a pas repri****s**** trop tôt ?**

**\- Il aurait été insupportable à tourner en rond chez lui.**

**\- Probablement oui.**

Notre conversation s'arrêta là pour le reste du trajet. J'entrai alors dans le building qui accueillait nos bureaux, je pris l'ascenseur, plutôt vide à cette heure-là. Je souris en arrivant dans les bureau où Angela me fit signe.

**\- Bonjour Isabella. Comment va le patron ?**

**\- Fatigué et grognon par moments. Heureusement qu'il travaille.**

**\- Tu lui passeras le bonjour de ma part.**

**\- Oui merci.**

**\- Tiens le courrier, et dans ce carton, c'est des cadeaux pour lui.**

**\- Il va adorer. Merci... Je prends ça en repartant, je dois aller chercher des dossiers.**

**\- Pas de souci.**

Je souris et allai chercher mes affaires en saluant les personnes que je croisais, j'allais partir quand mon portable sonna. Edward.

**\- Oui ?**

**\- Tu es toujours au bureau ?**

**\- Oui.**

**\- J'ai besoin que tu m'envoies par mail des documents que je n'ai pas dans mon ordi perso. Je viens d'y penser.**

**\- Ok. Il y a autre chose ?**

**\- Non.**

**\- Tu me rappelles sur ton fixe du bureau ?**

**\- Ok**

J'allumai l'ordinateur et pris place dans le fauteuil, à la place du chef. Je souris et répondis au téléphone en le mettant sur haut-parleur.

**\- Isabella Swan, que puis-je pour vous ?**

**\- Ma place est menacée ?**

**\- Tremble Edward, tremble !**

**\- Fai****s**** gaffe à tes fesses, Swan.**

**\- Oui, oui, quand tu pourras courir, on en reparlera.**

**\- T'es méchante.**

**\- Oh mon Dieu !**

**\- Oui quoi ? J'écoute mon enfant.**

**\- ****L****e fond d'écran... je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir envie d'être affichée en bikini dans ton bureau.**

**\- Moi, j'adore cette photo. Quand mes réunions m'emmerdent, je regarde cette photo et ça va tout de suite mieux.**

**\- Assure****-****toi que personne d'autre que toi ne la voi****t****.**

**\- Promis.**

**\- Alors ? Tu veux quoi je t'écoute.**

Il me guida dans ses documents professionnels et je lui envoyai ce qu'il souhaitait sur sa boite mail personnelle. Une fois la manœuvre effectuée, j'éteignis tout, pris mes dossiers et mes affaires pour retourner à l'accueil.

**\- Isabella, bonjour. Comment va Edward ?**

**\- Bonjour Esmée. Il va bien. Il se repose et je fai****s**** attention à lui.**

**\- Je suis s****û****re qu'il est entre de bonnes mains. Laurel est impatiente pour ce soir.**

**\- Je suis contente de la voir. Et elle sera s****û****rement rassurée de voir que son frère va bien.**

**\- Tout à fait. Je suis désolée, je dois y aller... embrassez Edward pour moi et nous nous voyons ce soir.**

**\- Oui. Bonne journée.**

Elle me sourit et partit d'un pas pressé jusqu'à son bureau. Je souris, pris les affaire que j'avais laissées à Angela et attendis l'ascenseur. Quand ce dernier arriva, je me trouvai face à face avec Tanya. Elle me jaugea d'un air méprisant avant de me saluer froidement.

**\- Isabella.**

**\- Tanya**

Tu veux être froide avec moi ? Je peux l'être aussi, je suis une pro dans ce domaine. Mon ton était encore plus cassant que le sien, je redressai la tête et avançai dans la cage de fer, elle me lança un regard noir, regard que je soutins sans broncher. C'est elle qui brisa le contact visuel et quand les portes se refermèrent, je m'autorisai à respirer de nouveau. Un peu perdue dans mes pensées, je pris le chemin de la voiture. Paul me déchargea un peu de mes affaires et j'entrai dans la Berline. Je fis un arrêt au Starbucks pour Edward avant d'enfin, retourner chez lui.

**\- Edward ? Petit****-****déjeun****er**** ! Viens m'aide****r****, j'en ai plein les mains...**

Edward finit par apparaître, toujours en pyjama. Il me sourit et prit son petit-déjeuner ainsi que son carton de cadeaux.

**-Surtout ne prends que ce qui t'intéresse. **

**\- Bah oui. Merci pour le petit****-****déjeuner. C'est quoi ****c****es cadeaux ?**

**\- Reçus au bureau pour toi. Plein de chocolats pour ta ligne.**

Il sourit et se dirigea dans le salon. Pour ma part, j'allai dans le bureau pour poser les affaires qu'il me restait dans les mains. J'allumai ma tablette et l'ordinateur, tout en vérifiant l'agenda papier d'Edward. Aujourd'hui, il n'y avait pas grand-chose de prévu. Seulement un rendez-vous au téléphone, le reste de la journée serait occupée par des papiers et des mises à jour avec différents services du bureau. Il n'allait pas devoir trop forcer, je n'allais même pas l'obliger à bien s'habiller.

**\- Programme de la journée ?**

**\- C'est ce que je regarde... c'est plutôt calme.**

**\- Oui, j'ai jeté un œil tout à l'heure. Je vais travailler dans le salon.**

**\- Ok. Ta mère t'embrasse. Angela te salut.**

**\- Ok merci. Tu viens avec moi ?**

**\- Non, si on bosse face à face, je ne serai pas concentrée et j'ai des notes à mettre au propre et des comptes****-****rendus à faire... bref, mon job quoi.**

**\- Toujours très pro, Isabella.**

**\- On ne me changera pas.**

Il me prit alors dans ses bras et je me serrai doucement contre lui.

**\- Je ne veux pas que tu changes ma chérie. Bon alle****z****, plus vite on commence, plus vite on finit.**

**\- Oui.**

Il m'embrassa, je répondis à ses baisers avec grand plaisir et il me quitta pour que nous puissions nous mettre au travail. J'avais bien avancé quand Edward revint à midi, je n'avais pas vu les heures passer, Edward avait même prit le temps de cuisiner et de mettre le couvert.

**\- Tu nous as préparé quoi ?**

**\- C'est juste du jambon brais****é**** avec des pâtes.**

**\- Parfait. J'ai bien avancé, presque fini. J'ai des trucs à te faire signer.**

**\- Ok, mais on est en pause là. Je tiens à avoir ma vie boulot et ma vie perso.**

**\- Fallait pas séduire ****t****on assistante.**

**\- Séduire ? Je n'ai pas fait grand****-****chose.**

**-Oh, je t'en prie. La Valentino ? L'orchidée ? Les invitations aux galas ? Prendre ma défense à la moindre attaque ? M'écouter, me soutenir, te confie****r**** à moi ? Me forc****er**** à te tenir la main pour ton vaccin ? Et New York ? Les ballades, le restau...**

**\- Bon, ok, il se peut que j'aie cherché à te séduire. Mais j'y suis allé doucement, il fallait être subtil avec toi...**

**\- Tu t'en es très bien sorti. Ah, excuse****-****moi, c'est ma mère...**

Je décrochai mon téléphone pour répondre à ma mère.

**\- Allô maman ?**

**\- Oh Bella, comment tu vas ma chérie ?**

**\- Je vais bien. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?**

**\- Nous avons appri****s**** la nouvelle, la voisine vient de me le dire, je suis si désolée. Mais c'est pas grave, tu sais. Il ne te méritait pas ce petit con !**

**\- Qui tra****î****tes-tu de petit con ?**

**\- Eh bien, Edward. C'est dommage, j'aimais bien ce garçon mais te briser le cœur comme ça... Tu sais quoi ? C'est les hommes riches, ça ! Ils se pensent super puissants mais non ! Ils ne sont rien d'autre que de pauvres idiots !**

**\- Attends deux secondes... pourquoi Edward est un petit con ?**

Edward, qui était en train de boire, s'étouffa avec son eau, je grimaçai même en le voyant la recracher par le nez, c'était l'image la moins sexy du monde.

**\- Il t'a quittée Bella !**

**\- Non... non il est là, en face de moi, nous déjeunons. Nous n'avons pas rompu. Tout va bien entre nous. Pourquoi...?**

**\- Mais j'ai l'article sous les yeux ! Il sort avec une chanteuse mannequin ! Ils disent même qu****e**** tu es en dépression... on te voi****t**** sortir de l'hôpital.**

**\- Mais pas du tout ! Il ****s****'est fait opérer d'une crise d'appendicite vendredi. Donc oui, à un moment ou un autre, je suis sortie de l'hôpital, mais pas à cause d'une dépression. Et je ne pense pas qu'il me trompe avec une mannequin chanteuse... je vis et bosse avec lui... Je ne vois pas comment il pourrait me tromper.**

**\- Donc, c'est faux ?**

**\- Oui, maman. C'est faux. Tout va bien.**

**\- Ah... je m'excuse alors. Edward n'est pas... un petit con.**

**\- Non, il ne l'****es****t pas. Maman, je pense que tu ne devrais pas prêter attention aux potins et aux rumeurs. Ce qu'ils disent dans les journaux est souvent faux.**

**\- Oui... Mais tout va vraiment bien ? J'ai eu peur.**

**\- Oui maman, tout va très bien. Puisque je te tiens... Tu savais que Jacob avait un testament ?**

**\- Un testament ? Qu'est-ce qu'il avait à légu****er**** ?**

**\- Je ne sais pas. Je n'étais pas au courant. J'ai rendez-vous vendredi pour savoir.**

**\- C'est étonnant.**

**\- Oui, je trouve aussi.**

**\- Tu m'appelles pour me dire ce qu'il en est ?**

**\- Oui. Papa va bien ?**

**\- Il est en vacances ! C'est une horreur !**

**\- Depuis quand ?**

**\- Hier et il m'énerve déjà. Il tourne en rond comme un lion en cage.**

**\- Tu es en vacances toi aussi ?**

**\- Oui, nous devions partir chez ta tante mais c'est tombé à l'eau.**

**\- Venez à Seattle. Je peux vous prêter mon appartement, je reste chez Edward, il n'y a pas de souci. Bon, on travaille mais ça n'est pas un souci... Il n'y a que l'avion à payer. Et j'aimerais vous voir, vous me manquez.**

**\- Mon trésor ? Je te rappelle dans 1h, j'en parle à ton père ! Mais je ne vois pas pourquoi il refuserait.**

**\- D'accord. J'attends.**

**\- Oui. Je t'aime ma chérie.**

Et elle raccrocha. Je regardai Edward qui était penché sur sa tablette, il avait l'air agacé, au bout de quelques secondes, il me présenta un article où je sortais effectivement de l'hôpital, suivie de Paul. L'article disait que j'étais en dépression à tendance suicidaire. Edward m'aurait quittée pour une fille dont j'ignorais l'existence.

**\- Il ne faut pas que ta mère croi****e**** tout ce qu'on dit.**

**\- Je sais, ne t'inquiète pas. Ça t'ennuie pas s'ils viennent ?**

**\- Non, du tout. Comme ça, ils verront qu'on est toujours ensemble.**

**\- Oui. Et je ne suis pas suicidaire.**

**\- Encore heureux... donc ta mère pense que je suis un petit con ?**

**\- Elle pensait que tu m'avais brisé le cœur. Elle défend ****s****a petite fille adorée.**

**\- Mouais.**

**\- Oh, arrête... elle bave devant toi.**

**\- Et toi ?**

**\- Je suis dingue de ton corps.**

Il rit et nous finîmes de manger pour nous remettre au travail. Ma mère me rappela, ils prenaient l'avion le lendemain et seraient là dans l'après-midi. J'étais très contente de voir mes parents, j'étais heureuse de pouvoir leur montrer ma nouvelle vie. Je finis mon travail assez tôt, je n'avais été distraite par rien ni personne, installée dans le bureau, j'avais même pu m'avancer pour demain.

En gagnant le salon, je pris Brad Pitt dans mes bras qui ne demandait qu'à être câliné. Je trouvai Edward sur la terrasse à jouer au solitaire sur son ordinateur alors qu'il était en pleine conversation téléphonique ayant comme sujet les statistiques, l'investissement et la stratégie marketing. Je posai mon chat sur le sol qui alla se trouver un coin au soleil pour dormir. Je m'approchai doucement d'Edward et entrepris de lui masser les épaules. Il pencha la tête en arrière pour me voir et sourit en se détendant, puis il continua sa conversation téléphonique et sa partie de solitaire.

Sa conversation avait l'air d'un ennui mortel, ce qui expliquait la partie de solitaire. Je me penchai sur mon compagnon, laissant glisser mes mains sur son torse tout déposant un chapelet de baisers dans son cou. Je sentis la respiration d'Edward s'accélérer, ses mains se joignirent aux miennes mais il continua cependant à parler à son oreillette quelques minutes, avant de couper sa conversation et de balancer son oreillette sur la table. Il me fit alors passer sur ses genoux, à cheval sur lui et captura mes lèvres pour nous lancer dans un baiser fougueux.

**\- Vous essayez de me distraire mademoiselle Swan ?**

**\- Possible. Va te doucher, l'infirmière va arriver et Laurel ne va pas tarder ****non plus****. Oh et mes parents viennent, ils arrivent demain après****-****midi. Je pourrai prendre mon après-midi ?**

**\- Bien sûr, de toute façon, mon assistante super sexy m'a allégé mon planning, je n'ai pas grand****-****chose de prévu.**

**\- Merci, je peux prendre Paul aussi ? S'il te plaît...**

**\- Je suis pas s****û****r que les services de mon chauffeur soi****en****t compri****s**** dans ton contrat. Mais pour toi, oui, je te prête Paul.**

**\- Merci. J'irai les chercher pour 15h30, ensuite nous irons chez moi les installer et nous pourrions dîner tous ensemble, non ?**

**\- Tu ne penses pas qu'ils seront fatigué****s**** du voyage ?**

**\- Hum... Oui. Je ne sais pas. On verra en fonction d'eux. Mais tu serais d'accord ?**

**\- Bien entendu.**

Je l'embrassai une nouvelle fois et finis par me lever. Edward rangea ses affaires puis pris une douche le temps que je prépare une chambre pour Laurel. L'infirmière arriva quelques minutes avant Laurel, quand celle-ci arriva, Edward était toujours en soin, c'est donc moi qui ouvrit à Esmée.

**\- Bonsoir Esmée, Salut Laurel. Entrez..**

**\- Coucou Bella ! Il est o****ù**** Edward ? Et ton chat, il est là ? Je peux le voir ?**

**\- Edward est avec l'infirmière pour changer ses pansements. Et Brad Pitt est quelque part, je ne sais pas trop où.**

**\- Laurel chérie, je dois y aller. Profite bien de ta soirée ma puce.**

**\- Au revoir maman !**

Esmée prit sa fille dans ses bras et l'embrassa avant que cette dernière ne s'échappe pour trouver mon pauvre chat.

**\- Je suis désolée Bella, Carlisle et moi sommes attendus à un congrès de médecins... je dois encore me préparer.**

**\- Il n'y a pas de problème. Saluez Alice pour moi.**

**\- Et vous Edward. A demain.**

**\- Bonne soirée.**

Elle me sourit et je refermai la porte derrière elle puis allai dans le salon retrouver Laurel.

**\- Alors tu l'as trouvé ?**

**\- Non pas encore... il m'aime pas ?**

**\- Non ce n'est pas ça, c'est juste qu'il est un peu peureux. Tu verras, il va venir. ****Si ç****a se trouve, il dort tranquillement dans un coin.**

**\- D'accord... Di****s,**** j'ai amen****é**** des choses pour faire un gâteau, je savais qu'Edward n'aurait rien pour cuisiner, tu veux faire un gâteau avec moi ?**

**\- C'est quoi ?**

**\- Tarte au citron avec de la meringue.**

**\- J'adore ça ! Apprends****-****moi à en faire.**

**\- Chouette !**

Me voilà entraînée dans la conception d'une tarte au citron. Je n'en avais jamais fait de ma vie, alors j'écoutais attentivement les consignes de ma chef. Entre temps, Edward nous avait rejoint, il avait discuté cinq minutes avec sa sœur qui était trop occupée à faire son gâteau pour lui accorder toute son attention. Environ 30 minutes plus tard, notre tarte était faite puis mise au frais et nous étions en train de ranger la cuisine.

**\- Oh tiens Laurel, regarde, Brad Pitt a senti la nourriture !**

**\- Oh, il est trop beau... Je peux le prendre ?**

**\- Oui, attends, je te le donne... Tiens-le bien, voilà comme ça.**

**\- Bonjour... T'es trop mignon... coucou petit chat. Je suis Laurel... Salut. Je peux lui faire un bisou Bella ?**

**\- Oui.**

Laurel embrassa alors mon chat et se mit à rire pendant que je récupérais Brad Pitt qui commençait à s'agiter dans les bras de l'adolescente.

**\- Je l'aime ton chat Bella. On dirait une grosse peluche toute douce...**

**\- Oui. Je vais finir de ranger, va profiter de ton frère.**

Elle planta un baiser sur ma joue et partit rejoindre Edward, l'instant d'après, j'entendis le son des notes de piano retentir dans l'appartement. J'entrepris donc de préparer le dîner en musique. Quand tout fut prêt, je mis la table et les appelai pour manger.

**\- Alors cuisinière ? Que mange****-****t-on ?**

**\- Frites et hamburger maison mon seigneur !**

**\- Parfait, tu veux une bière ?**

**\- Euh non, mon corps fait une intolérance ****à**** l'alcool depuis vendredi soir. Je vais prendre du coca comme Laurel merci.**

**\- Petite nature. Tenez les filles.**

**\- Merci Edward. Dis, après, on peut regarder un film tous les trois ?**

**\- Lequel ?**

**\- Euh... Grease ? Ou Footlose ?**

**\- T'es vachement dans ton époque frangine !**

**\- Ou Dirty Dancing ?**

**\- Un truc o****ù****ç****a chante et ****ç****a danse quoi... Flash Dance ?**

**\- Non, j'aime pas. Bella, tu préfères quoi ?**

**\- J'aime les quatre mais... hum, je dirais Grease pour ce soir.**

**\- D'accord. Edward t'as pas le choix.**

**\- J'avais compris. Bon alors Laurel, tu ne t'ennuies pas en vacances ?**

**\- Non ça va. Je vais au centre toute la journée, je m'amuse bien, on fait plein de choses. On a fait du cheval mais moi j'ai eu peur. Mais il y a des monsieurs qui m'embêtaient, alors je l'ai di****t**** à Max et il les a fait partir.**

**\- Des monsieurs qui t'embêtaient ? Qui ça ?**

**\- Oui, ils voulaient prendre des photos de moi mais j'ai pas compris pourquoi. Ils disaient que j'étais l****'handicapée**** des Cullen.**

**\- Tu l'as di****t**** à papa et maman ?**

**\- Non... je savais que ça ferait de la peine à maman. Edward ?**

**\- Quoi ?**

**\- Pourquoi ils se moquent de moi ? C'est parce que je ne suis pas jolie ? Que je ne suis pas comme tout le monde ? Avant, on ne se moquait pas de moi... Je suis bizarre ?**

**\- Oh Laurel... Tu ne dois pas les écouter. Ce sont des idiots, tu es très jolie, tu n'es pas bizarre. Tu es différente de nous parce que tu es unique. Et les autres ne se rendent pas compte de ça parce qu'ils ne te connaissent pas. Avant, les gens ne savaient pas qu'Emmett et moi avions une petite sœur, c'est Jane qui l'a dit à tout le monde parce que je lui ai fait de la peine.**

Laurel fixait son repas sans rien dire, elle réfléchissait.

**\- Est-ce que vous avez honte parce que je ne suis pas comme vous ?**

**\- Non ! Ne dis pas ça Laurel. Nous sommes ta famille, nous t'aimons très fort, tu es ma petite sœur, je t'adore, tu es la personne la plus importante pour moi. Tout ce que nous avons voulu faire, c'est te protéger, on ne voulai****t**** pas qu'on te prenne en photo tout le temps et qu'on dise des choses qui sont fausses. Regarde, la maman de Bella ****a**** appel****é**** parce qu'elle a lu sur internet que je l'avais quittée. Alors que c'est faux. Tu comprends ?**

**\- Hum...**

Je pris la parole pour venir au secours d'Edward.

\- **Laurel, écoute chérie, tu ne dois pas te sentir malheureuse ou penser que ta famille ****a**** honte de toi. Je t'assure que ce n'est pas le cas. Tu sais, tu es certainement la personne la plus belle que je n'ai jamais rencontr****ée****. Tu es peut-être légèrement différente de nous à cause de ta maladie, mais ça ne fait pas de toi quelqu'un de moche... Tu sais, avant j'avais un ami, ****il ****s'appelait Jacob... il était très beau, intelligent drôle et toutes les filles étaient amoureuses de lui.**

**\- Et toi ?**

**\- Moi aussi. Mais je me trouvais trop moche, trop petite, trop maigre... trop quelque chose. Bref, je me disais que je n'étais pas quelqu'un pour lui. Mais Jacob est venu me parler, nous sommes devenus amis et c'est devenu mon amoureux. Un jour, je lui ai demandé pourquoi moi, pourquoi il m'aimait moi alors qu'il pouvait avoir toutes les autres filles.**

**\- Mais tu es belle...**

**\- Je ne le croyais pas. Tu sais ce que Jacob m'a dit ? Eh bien, il m'a répondu, je le cite : '' Tu es belle, tu es belle à regarder, c'est vrai, mais il y a plus important que le physique. Tu es une belle personne, tu es belle à l'intérieur. '' Je lui ai demandé, ensuite, s'il m'aimerait toujours si j'avais des dents en moins et des verrues sur tout le visage. Il m'a dit qu'il avait ses limites. Mais tu comprends l'idée ?**

**\- Euh... je ne sais pas.**

**\- Tu es une fille géniale, tu es pleine de qualités, tu es douée au piano, tu fais des gâteaux de fou, tu as la collection la plus incroyable de chaussures que je n'ai jamais vue. Tu as une famille qui t'aime, Edward serait capable de tout pour toi. Personne n'a honte de toi et ceux qui disent le contraire sont des abrutis et on les emmerde ! Vi****s**** ta vie Laurel, comme avant et laisse les autres dire ce qu'ils veulent. Moi, je suis très fière de te connaître et je t'admire ! Ne doute pas de toi. Jamais !**

-** Bella ****a**** raison, tu es belle Laurel et nous n'avons pas honte, je te le répète. Nous avons juste voulu te protéger de tou****s ****c****es types idiots qui se moquent sans rien savoir.**

Laurel se mit à sourire et se leva pour venir me prendre dans ses bras. Je la serrai contre moi alors qu'Edward vint nous rejoindre pour se mettre contre nous. Nous restâmes quelques minutes à faire notre câlin jusqu'à ce que Laurel se redresse pour nous embrasser tous les deux.

**\- Je vais chercher le dessert !**

**\- Je veux une énorme part !**

**\- Comme toujours !**

**\- Oui.**

Elle sourit et Edward se tourna vers moi. Il prit mon visage en coupe et m'embrassa tendrement.

**\- Merci Bella...**

**\- Je n'ai rien fait... juste la vérité.**

**\- Jacob avait raison. T'es canon à l'extérieur et à l'intérieur !**

**\- Oui, je sais. Tu crois qu'elle ira bien ?**

**\- Oui, ça ira, oui.**

**\- Voilà le dessert !**

Laurel revint avec notre tarte au citron et nous en coupa une part, bien sûr, celle d'Edward était plus grosse que celle de sa sœur ou la mienne. Elle était délicieuse, je me régalais, me resservant même une part par pure gourmandise.

**\- Les filles, elle est délicieuse votre tarte ! J'en suis amoureux !**

Je souris et frottai le dos de Laurel qui me sourit, probablement plus habituée que moi aux compliments de son frère sur les pâtisseries. Le dessert terminé, nous allâmes tous dans la chambre, visiblement c'était le rituel. Le lit était assez grand pour nous accueillir tous les trois. Edward installa le DVD avant de venir se mettre entre Laurel et moi. Brad Pitt se joignit aussi à nous, enfin, il se blottit contre moi et s'endormit.

Edward lança alors le film, comme je m'en doutais, il se mit à faire ses commentaires dès les trois premières minutes du film, je découvris que Laurel avait cette même habitude, si bien que lorsque Edward arrivait à se taire, c'est elle qui parlait et inversement. Le pire, je crois que c'était au moment des chansons. Ils mettaient tout leur cœur à chanter en même temps que John Travolta et Olivia Newton John. Les oreilles sensibles de mon chat n'avaient pas supporté, ce lâche m'avait laissée tomber pour aller dormir ailleurs. Quand vint l'heure de la célèbre chanson finale, je me préparais au pire. Edward s'était carrément levé du lit et se mit face à nous en commençant à chanter.

-**I got chills they're multiplying****  
****And I'm losing control****  
****'Cause the power you're supplying****  
****It's electrifying**

Laurel se mit alors debout sur le lit pour enchaîner sous les encouragements de son frère.

**\- You better shape up 'cause I need a man****  
****And my heart is set on you****  
****You better shape up, you better understand****  
****To my heart I must be true****  
****Nothing left, nothing left for me to do**

Laurel était descendue du lit pour danser avec Edward. Il la faisait tourner sur elle-même, alors qu'ils se mettaient à massacrer le refrain. Je dois dire que ça m'amusait pas mal.

**\- You're gonna that I want**

**You're gonna that I want**

**Ouh ouh ouh Honey !**

Je fronçai les sourcils, ce n'était pas les bonnes paroles mais ils y mettaient tout leur cœur. Edward continuait de faire danser sa sœur.

**\- Vous ne chantez pas les bonnes paroles ! Ça ne veu****t**** rien dire ce que vous dites.**

**\- Puisque tu es une pro, vas-y toi ! Épate****-****nous, mon ange.**

**\- Ok !**

Je me mis à genoux sur le lit et attendis la fin du refrain pour reprendre au deuxième couplet. Je décidai de jouer le jeu à fond et adopter, tout comme Sandy dans le film, une attitude de femme fatale et sexy.

\- **If you're filled with affection****  
****You're too shy to convey****  
****Meditate in my direction****  
****Feel your way**

Edward sourit et me donna la réplique, sans lâcher sa sœur.

**\- ****I better shape up, 'cause you need a man**

Je ne chantai pas la suite mais la parlai en affirmant les paroles.

**\- Oui ! J'ai besoin d'un homme qui peut me satisfaire**

**\- J'ai compris le message Swan. Attention le refrain... voyons voir si tu es meilleure que nous !**

Je ris et insistai sur les deux premières phrases que je chantais.

**\- ****You're the one that I want****  
****You are the one I want****  
****Ho, ho, ho honey**

**You're the one that I want****  
****You are the one I want****  
****Ho, ho, ho, the one that I need****  
****Oh yes indeed**

Edward grimaça et regarda Laurel qui souriait.

**\- Bella ****a**** raison, je crois... on ****s****'est trompés sœurette. On s'en fou ! Allez, danse Laurel...**

Edward prit aussi ma main et il nous fit danser toutes les deux alors que nous chantions à plein poumons la fin de la chanson. À la fin, Laurel s'écroula sur le lit, essoufflée, les joues rosies mais les yeux brillants de joie et un immense sourire sur le visage.

**\- C'était trop bien ! On refait ?**

**\- Non, désolé choupette, j'ai mal, je crois que j'ai trop tiré sur mes pansements. De toute façon, il est tard, tu vas alle****r**** dormir.**

**\- Oh... Edward.**

**\- Toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin. Allez, va prendre ta douche, les dents et au lit.**

**\- Mais...**

**\- Laurel, s'il te plaît.**

**\- D'accord...**

Elle soupira et partit dans sa chambre pour se préparer. Edward m'embrassa et s'excusa pour aller surveiller sa sœur qui pouvait avoir besoin d'aide. Le jour où il deviendrait père, je ne doutais pas de son efficacité dans son rôle. Je me préparai moi-même à me coucher et 20 minutes plus tard, mon compagnon se mit dans le lit, il m'enveloppa de ses bras et cala mon dos contre son torse.

**\- Est-ce que ça va avec Laurel ?**

**\- Oui, elle est couchée. Et toi ?**

**\- Je suis couchée aussi.**

Il ricana et embrassa mon épaule.

**\- Je t'aime ma puce. Dors bien.**

**\- Toi aussi.**

**\- Merci.**

**\- Mais de rien, c'est normal.**

**\- C'est trop gentil.**

**\- Je te retourne la politesse.**

**\- Dors ou je t'assomme.**

**\- C'est moins gentil d'un coup. Je t'aime.**

Je me tournai légèrement pour pouvoir l'embrasser avant de me repositionner afin de me laisser bercer par ses bras protecteurs et ses caresses. C'est à ce seul moment de la journée que je me sentis sereine et pleinement heureuse.

* * *

**Et voilà pour ce soir... **

**ça vous a plus ? **

**Bisous, à la semaine prochaine. **


	32. Chapter 32

**Bonsoir**

**D'abord pardon de ne pas avoir répondus à vos reviews...Milles excuses. Je n'étais pas là.**

**Mais merci de m'en avoir laissé ! **

**Merci à Lily pour la correction. **

**Bonne lecture. **

* * *

_**\- Tu as passé une bonne soirée ?**_

_**\- Oui, c'était génial. Merci.**_

_Edward m'avait invitée à d__î__n__er__, nous sortions tout juste du restaurant. Nous étions en train de marcher dans la rue quand soudain __i__l fit sombre. J'étais toute seule. O__ù__ était Edward ? Il était là il y a cinq secondes. Il fallait que je le cherche. J'avançais mais il faisait trop noir, je ne voyais rien. L'air était glacial __alors que juste avant il faisait bon._

_**\- Edward ? Edward où es-tu ?**_

_Aucune réponse... aucun bruit __mis à part mes talons qui claquaient sur le sol de la ruelle. Toujours aucune lumière, rien. J'ai peur. Edward... j'ai besoin de lui. _

_**\- Bella !**_

_Soudainement, une silhouette se dessina devant moi. Je ne voyais pas son visage, sa voix ne m'était pas étrangère mais je n'arrivais pas à y mettre un nom. Je continuai d'avancer vers la silhouette. Je me sentis soulagée et reconnaissant la personne__,__j__e me mi__s__ à courir, soulagée._

_**\- Jacob !**_

_Je me jetai à son cou. Il était là, il allait bien. Il n'eut aucune réaction, il ne me serra pas dans ses bras. Pourquoi ? Je me séparai de lui._

_**\- Que fais**__**-**__**tu là ? Où sommes**__**-**__**nous ? J'ai peur.**_

_**\- Pourquoi tu m'as laissé ?**_

_**\- Quoi ?**_

_**\- Je suis mort à cause de toi !**_

_**\- Non ! Je ne voulais pas ! Ton père...**_

_**\- Tu n'as rien fait pour empêcher ça ! Si tu avais passé ton chemin ce soir**__**-**__**là... Tu n'aurais pas été agressée et je serais encore vivant !**_

_**\- Jacob... Je suis tellement désolée... Jacob ! Jacob !**_

_Il avait disparu, j'étais de nouveau seule. Je le cherchai partout en l'appelant. Il réapparut soudainement, le visage furieux. _

_**\- Jacob...**_

_**\- Viens avec moi. J'ai quelque chose à te montrer.**_

_**\- Tu me fais peur.**_

_**\- Je ne te ferai rien. Tu me fais confiance ?**_

_J'hésitai, puis finis par prendre la main qu'il me tendait. Jacob m'avait conduit dans une ruelle, pas celle d'il y a un instant. Celle-ci était plus éclairée, il faisait chaud. Je connaissais cet endroit. Nous étions en Floride, là où je m'étais fait agresser. _

_**\- Jacob ? Pourquoi sommes**__**-**__**nous là ?**_

_**\- Regarde. Là**__**-**__**bas... Regarde bien.**_

_Je distinguais des formes, des gens... trois __silhouettes __étaient __allongées sur le sol, une autre tournait autour des trois premi__è__r__es__. J'interrogeai Jacob du regard. Il m'invita à avancer. Je le suivis et poussai un cri d'effroi. C'était moi. C'était mon agression. Tout était flou, je ne distinguais pas le visage des agresseurs._

_**\- Jacob ! Qu'est-ce que c'est **__**?**__** Je veux partir. Jacob pitié.**_

_**\- Non regarde !**_

_**\- Je ne veux pas. Edward ! Où est Edward ?!**_

_**\- Il va venir. Bientôt.**_

_**\- Pitié Jacob. Je suis désolée, tellement désolée.**_

_**\- Voilà ton Edward !**_

_En effet, ce dernier arriva en courant. Je courus vers lui, voulant l'arrêter. Mais je passai à travers lui, tel un fantôme. Il se rua sur les agresseurs, leur criant de me laisser. Durant quelques secondes, je me regardai me débattre et Edward essayer de me défendre. C'était étrange, ça ne devait pas se passer comme ça. Je me précipitai alors sur Edward, s'il me défendait, il allait mourir._

_**\- Edward ne fais pas ça ! Edward arrête ! Non ! Va**__**-**__**t**__**'**__**en ! **_

_Je n'arrivais pas à l'attraper, mes mains passai__ent__ à travers lui. Je fus soudainement tirée en arrière. Jacob me tenait contre lui, mon dos contre son torse. Ses mains tenant ma tête d'une force incroyable, de façon à ce que je regarde vers Edward._

_**\- Il ne t'entend pas. Il ne te voi**__**t**__** pas.**_

_**\- Arrête**__**-**__**le ! Ne le laisse pas mourir !**_

_**\- Pourquoi devrait-il vivre alors que je suis mort ?**_

_**\- Pitié ! Edward ! Non ! Jacob pitié ! Edward ! Pourquoi ?**_

_**\- Tu l'aimes lui aussi ? Tu l'aimes hein !? Et tu m'aimais ? Regarde comment ça a fini pour moi ? Ça finira pareil pour lui ! Regarde**__**-**__**le ! Tu le feras souffrir comme tu m'as fai**__**t**__** souffrir !**_

_Je__hurlai le prénom d'Edward alors que les agresseurs s'acharnaient sur lui. __M__aintenant, mon autre moi était à moitié conscient__ et __Edward tombait sous les coups des deux hommes. Je continuai de me débattre dans les bras de Jacob, mais il me tenait fermement contre lui. _

_\- __**Pitié Edward ! Non ! Je suis désolée Jacob ! Laisse Edward ! Je l'aime ! Et je t'aimais ! Je ne voulais pas qu'il t'arrive du mal ! Je suis désolée ! Mais pitié ! Edward non ! Laissez-le ! Edward !**_

_Jacob me libéra, Edward gisait sur le sol, inconscient, blessé... mourant. Je me précipitai vers lui, je ne pouvais toujours pas le toucher. Je pleurais, il était en train de mourir devant moi. Mon moi du rêve se leva aussi pour venir auprès d'Edward. Elle arrivait à le touch__er__. Je lui parlai, peut-être qu'elle m'entendait. _

_**\- Sauve**__**-**__**le ! Tu dois le sauver ! Tu l'aimes ! Je l'aime ! Ne le laisse pas mourir ! Sauve**__**-**__**le ! Edward, je t'en supplie... ne me laisse pas. Ne meurs pas, vi**__**s**__** ! S'il te plaît, j'ai **__**tant **__**besoin de toi ! Je t'aime tellement ! Edward !**_

_Une nouvelle fois, je fus tirée en arrière. La Bella du rêve pleur__ait __sur le corps inanimé d'Edward, elle ne m'avai__t__ pas entendue. Je me débattis une nouvelle fois, hurlant le prénom d'Edward, m'excusant auprès de Jacob. Tout devenai__t__ flou, encore plus qu'__à__ mon arrivée. J'avais l'impression d'être secouée. J'entendais mon prénom, je voulais Edward. _

_**\- **_**Bella ! Réveille****-****toi ! Tout va bien ! Tu rêves ! Bella réveille****-****toi chérie !**

J'ouvris les yeux, la lumière était allumée, elle me brûla les yeux. Edward était au-dessus de moi, le visage rongé par l'inquiétude et la peur. Il était vivant. C'était un rêve, un cauchemar plutôt. Mon cœur battait la chamade, je transpirais, je suffoquais.

**\- Edward ! Tu es là... Tu es vivant !**

**\- Oui ! Je vais bien, tu vas bien, tout va bien. Calme****-****toi Bella.**

Je me relevai et m'agrippai à lui, le serrant dans mes bras de toutes mes forces. Il caressa mon dos alors que je sanglotais lamentablement.

**\- Chut Bella... chut... calme****-****toi. Chut...**

Il me berçait contre lui, caressant mes cheveux, embrassant ma tête.

**\- Edward ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?**

Edward tourna la tête vers Laurel qui venait d'entrer dans la chambre.

**\- C'est rien Laurel. Retourne dans ta chambre, j'arrive.**

**\- J'ai peur...**

**\- Tout va bien. Je t'assure. J'arrive dans deux minutes princesse.**

**\- D'accord.**

J'entendis la porte se refermer et Edward se recula de façon à me garder contre lui tout en me regardant.

**\- Je dois aller la rassurer. Ça va aller ?**

**\- Oui. Je suis désolée.**

**\- Je reviens vite.**

Je hochai la tête et le laissai partir. Je me levai à mon tour pour aller dans la salle de bain. Je me regardai dans le miroir. J'étais pâle, les yeux rouges, mes cheveux trempés de sueur collés à mon visage, mon cou et mes épaules. Mes mains tremblaient, ma respiration était saccadée, mon cœur avait du mal à recouvrer un rythme normal. J'avais chaud, froid puis de nouveau chaud. Ma tête tournait, mes pensées étaient embrumées, mon estomac se tordait, j'avais la désagréable envie de vomir.

Je fermai les yeux un instant, essayant de me concentrer. Edward allait bien, tout ça n'était qu'un rêve. Il n'allait pas mourir. L'histoire ne se répéterait pas. Pendant que je me répétais ces phrases en boucle dans ma tête, j'allumai le robinet d'eau froide et m'en aspergeai le visage plusieurs fois. J'attrapai ensuite une serviette pour me sécher. Je me sentais un peu mieux, mon cœur se calmait, mon angoisse s'atténuait petit à petit.

Edward n'était pas encore revenu. Laurel avait dû m'entendre crier, j'avais dû lui faire peur. Je me sentis coupable, je ne voulais pas la perturber. En retournant dans la chambre, je jetai un coup d'œil au réveil. 3h30. J'enfilai une veste qu'Edward avait laissée traîner et ouvris la porte-fenêtre de la chambre pour me rendre sur la terrasse. L'air frais me fit du bien. Je respirai à plein poumons cet air pur qui finit de me réveiller. J'appuyai mes mains sur la rambarde de la terrasse et me penchai légèrement. C'était haut, très haut, j'en eus presque le vertige. Je me redressai et observai les lumières de la nuit, le ciel étoilé et profitai du calme paisible de Seattle endormi.

**\- Bella !**

Je me retournai, Edward était là, il avait passé un t-shirt, il était appuyé l'épaule contre la porte-fenêtre, les bras croisés. Je voyais mal son visage. J'avais soudainement peur. Peur qu'il ne supporte plus mes cauchemars, mes cris chaque nuit le privant d'un sommeil complet. De plus, j'avais sans doute effrayé sa sœur, peut-être m'en voudrait-il pour ça. Mon corps tout entier fut parcouru d'un frisson et mon cœur recommença à s'affoler. J'essayai, cependant de garder le contrôle de mes émotions.

\- **Co... comment va Laurel ?**

**\- Elle a eu peur mais ça va. Je lui ai dit que tu avais fait un mauvais rêve mais que tu allais bien. Qu'il ne fallait pas s'inquiéter. Elle s'est rendormie.**

**\- Je suis désolée.**

**\- C'était... Bella... Je... C'était quoi ce rêve ****?**** Il n'était pas comme les autres, c'était très violent !**

Je ne savais pas quoi répondre. Je baissai la tête en passant mes mains sur mon visage, d'un geste las. Oui, ce rêve avait été différent des autres, c'était la première fois que j'en faisais un comme ça. Je tressaillis en y repensant.

**\- Bella. Vien****s**** t'asseoir. Tu veux boire un truc ?**

**\- De l'eau seulement. S'il te plaît.**

Il n'ajouta rien et partit me chercher à boire. J'allai m'installer sur l'un des fauteuils de la terrasse. Il faisait doux, je n'avais pas froid. Edward revint avec un verre d'eau pour moi et un verre et une bouteille de whisky pour lui.

**\- Edward, ce ****n'est****...**

Il me fit taire d'un regard noir qui voulait dire « Je fais ce que je veux ». Il se servit un premier verre qu'il but d'une traite et se servit de nouveau avant de me regarder.

**\- Alors ? Ton rêve ?**

**\- Je suis désolée.**

**\- Tu criais mon nom à plein poumons. Tu te débatt****ais ****comme une dingue dans le lit, tu tremblais, tu pleurais. Tu hurlais que tu étais désolée, tu suppliais Jacob de me laisser. J'ai eu peur ! Je ne savais pas quoi faire, tu ne te réveillais pas ! Alors ne me sor****s**** pas un simple « Je suis désolée » !**

**\- Je ne sais pas quoi dire.**

**\- Parle****-****moi ! Putain Bella, tu vas me rendre dingue ! Je suis là pour toi ! Tu comprends ça ? Je peux t'écouter, tu peux me faire confiance ! Arrête de tout garder pour toi, merde !**

Il but son verre, le reposa brutalement sur la petite table et se servit une nouvelle fois. Je n'en menais pas large, il m'intimidait.

**\- Edward tu... devrais arrêter de boire du whisky...**

**\- Ne me di****s**** pas ce que je dois faire Isabella ! Arrête de t'occuper de moi ! Arrête de me seconder ! Tu es mon assistante au travail, c'est tout, pas en privé ! Je suis assez grand pour prendre mes propres décisions ! Occupe****-****toi un peu plus de toi, s'il te pla****î****t.**

**\- Ne me cris pas dessus ! Je n'ai juste pas ****envie**** de parler à un ivrogne ! Si je dois me confier, je veux que tu sois capable de te souvenir de tout et non pas de quelques mots parce que tu étais trop saoul ! Pourquoi es-tu si en colère contre moi !**

**\- Parce que tu ne dis rien ! Et qu'au final, tu finis ****par**** hurler dans ton sommeil ! Tu dois me parler ! Je support****ais**** tes autres cauchemars, tu ne criais pas, tu pleurais et t'agit****ais**** un peu, c'était supportable. Mais là, ça va trop loin ! C'était quoi ce rêve ?**

**\- C'****es****t la première fois que j'en fais un comme ça. D'ordinaire, je... je rêve, je revis l'agression mais là...**

**\- Quoi Bella ?**

**\- Nous étions ensemble, puis tu as disparu. Jacob est arrivé ****et il a dit qu'il devait me montrer quelque chose. Je me suis vue me faire agress****er**** mais... C'est toi qui venai****s**** me sauver, c'est toi qui succombai****s**** sous les coups des agresseurs. Je suppliais Jacob de me laisser t'aider, mais je ne pouvais pas te toucher, tu ne me voyais pas, ni ne m'entendai****s****. Il m'a alors tenue contre lui en m'obligeant ****à**** te regarder mourir. Il disai****t ****que je l'avais laissé tomber****,**** qu'il était mort par ma faute et que toi aussi, tu mour****r****ais... parce que je t'aime, je suis un ****danger ****pour toi.**

Edward se laissa tomber contre le dossier de son fauteuil, rejetant la tête en arrière et passa ses mains sur son visage avant de se redresser. Il posa ses coudes sur ses cuisses en joignant ses mains.

**\- Tu sais que c'est un rêve ? C'est ton subconscient qui parle. Jacob ne peut pas t'avoir réellement dit ça. Il ne me fera rien, ni lui ni personne.**

**\- C'était si réel.**

**\- Mais c'était un rêve, Isabella. C'est toi qui t'es imaginé ça. Involontairement, je te l'accorde, mais c'est de l'invention. Une retranscription de ta pensée. Tou****t**** va bien. Pour la millième fois, Jacob n'est pas mort à cause de toi. Tu ne l'as pas abandonné. Ce n'est pas parce que tu m'aimes que ça finira aussi tragiquement entre nous. Tu as vécu une sale histoire, je le sais. Mais ce n'est pas un schéma en circuit fermé.**

**\- Tu crois que je veux rêver de ça ? Que je ne ****préférerais**** pas rêver d'un monde de poneys aux couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel ? Je ne peux pas contrôler ça.**

**\- Je sais.**

**\- J'ai changé, je change grâce à toi... je ne suis plus la même qu'****à**** mon arrivée.**

**\- Mais tu auras toujours peur.**

**\- Qu'est-ce que je peu****x**** y faire ?**

\- **Tu as déjà consulté ?**

**\- Un psy ? Oui. Il m'a filé des somnifères et c'est tout.**

**\- Tu en prends ?**

**\- Non. Je ne prendrais pas le risque d'en devenir accro.**

**\- Vois quelqu'un d'autre, nous pouvons nous renseigner sur un psy réputé.**

Je soupirai et me levai pour retourner m'appuyer sur la rambarde du balcon. Je sentis Edward derrière moi, j'appréciai qu'il ne me touche pas. Je voulais m'en sortir, je ne voulais plus rêver chaque nuit de ces horreurs. Mais tout ça avait un coût.

**\- Je ne peux pas Edward... c'est trop ch****er****. Je n'ai pas les moyens de me payer un bon psy. Je finis à peine de rembourser mon prêt étud****ient****. Mon divorce et tout ce qui suit vont me suivre pendant très longtemps... je ne peux pas rajouter des séances à presque 70 dollars.**

**\- Moi je te les paye.**

**\- Hors de question !**

**\- Je suis prêt à tout pour que tu ailles mieux. Essaye... au moins une séance ou deux. Chérie, tu as besoin d'aide. Tu n'es pas aussi forte que tu le prétends. Si nous n'agissons pas maintenant, ça va prendre de l'ampleur et un jour ou l'autre, notre couple en subira les conséquences.**

**\- Je ne veux pas que tu me quittes.**

**\- Je ne veux pas te quitter. Accepte de voir quelqu'un. S'il te plaît.**

**\- Mais l'argent...**

**\- Tu es ma compagne Bella... tu es dans ma vie, je suis riche et je te le fais partager. Je sais que tu ne veux pas profiter de ma situation, mais c'est moi qui te le propose. Je ne l'aurais pas fait si ça n'en valait pas la peine. Crois****-****moi... tu nous as fait un remake de l'exorciste là. Il est temps d'agir. Bella, ça fait presque 8 mois que tu fais ****c****es cauchemars chaque nuit. ****C****e n'****est**** pas normal.**

Je frottai mes yeux qui me piquaient. Oui, j'avais besoin d'aide et il allait falloir que je mette ma fierté de côté. Je me tournai alors vers Edward et me blottis dans ses bras. Il m'enlaça et posa sa joue sur ma tête.

**\- Est-ce que tu acceptes ?**

**\- Oui. Je ne veux pas prendre le risque de te perdre.**

**\- Merci Bella... merci de faire ça pour nous. Vien****s,**** on rentre.**

**\- Je ne me recouche pas.**

**\- Moi non plus. L'envie de dormir m'est passé. Mais j'ai pas chaud.**

Je ne dis rien et le suivis à l'intérieur. Il rangea la bouteille de whisky dans le mini-bar et alla dans la salle de bain, me laissant seule. Je ne savais pas trop quoi faire, en temps normal, je me serais mis au travail ou devant une série mais là, Edward était avec moi et je n'avais pas trop l'habitude de ça. Je décidai d'attendre son retour, assise sur le lit tout en pensant à ce qui s'était passé.

Après l'annonce du coma de Jacob, j'avais consulté le psychiatre de l'hôpital. Au bout de deux séances, il avait assuré que les cauchemars passeraient, que j'étais encore sous le choc mais que tout ça n'était que passager. J'avais pris un temps les somnifères mais ma mère m'avait parlé de l'angoisse qui l'animait en pensant que je pourrais devenir accro à ces cachets. Elle m'avait expliqué tout ça en me parlant des reportages qu'elle avait vus à la télé. Pour la rassurer, j'avais alors cessé de les prendre.

Ensuite, j'avais vu mes cauchemars comme une sorte de punition, pour me forcer à ne jamais oublier ce qu'il s'était passé, pour ne jamais oublier Jacob. J'avais accepté cette souffrance, je m'y étais habituée, sauf que maintenant, ma vie changeait. J'avais Edward. Je ne pouvais plus vivre dans le passé, je devais tourner la page et vivre ma vie sans avoir peur. Je devais faire mon deuil.

**\- Bella ?**

Je relevai la tête pour voir Edward qui m'observait. Il était de nouveau torse nu et en caleçon.

**\- Oui ?**

**\- Tu penses à quoi ?**

\- **Je me demand****ais ****ce que nous allions faire maintenant.**

Il grimpa à son tour sur le lit en grimaçant à cause des points de son opération.

**\- Je trouve que tu en fais trop Edward.**

**\- De quoi tu parles**** ?**

**\- Tu souffres et tu te forces à marcher, à travailler et à faire comme si tu allais bien.**

**\- Que veux tu que je fasse d'autre ?**

**\- Te reposer. Personne ne t'en voudra de t'arrêter un peu.**

**\- Je travaille déjà ici, je ne sor****s**** pas. Je vais bien, l'infirmière di****t**** que tout est correct.**

**\- Je m'inquiète.**

**\- Tu ne dois pas.**

Je m'allongeai à ses côté, posant ma tête sur son épaule et dessinant quelques arabesques invisibles sur son torse.

**\- Tu ne m'en empêcheras pas.**

**\- Je sais. Je le dis quand même, juste au cas où.**

**\- Tu m'aimes Edward ?**

**\- Ouais... comme un dingue. Je t'ai dans la peau. Pourquoi ?**

**\- Pour que tu me promettes qu'aujourd'hui tu ne travailleras pas.**

**\- Sinon quoi ?**

**\- Je vais passer ****toute ma semaine chez moi, avec mes parents. Je ne viendrai ici que pour faire mon travail et rien d'autre. Et si tu as des complications à cause de tes bêtises, je ne viendrai pas te plaindre. Et si tu guéri****s**** normalement, on ne couchera pas ensemble avant mon anniversaire.**

**\- C'est en septembre !**

**\- Figure****-****toi que je le sais oui !**

**\- Donc c'est marche ou crève ?**

**\- Non... Demain c'est pas de travail, repos total. Lit et canapé. Rien d'autre. Sinon pas de sexe si tu vas bien et pas de lamentations si ça va mal. Et en plus de ça, je ne viendrai ici que de 9h à 17h.**

**\- Tu ne tiendras pas jusqu'en septembre sans sexe avec moi.**

**\- Alors là Edward Cullen, ne me sous****-****estime pas. Je suis incroyablement patiente et douée pour le contrôle de moi****-****même. La reine des glaces, ça te parle ?**

**\- Hum... que demain ?**

**\- Et planning très très allégé le reste de la semaine.**

**\- On doit travailler Bella...**

**\- La terre ne va pas s'arrêter de tourner parce que tu ne travailles pas.**

**\- Emmett est en vacances... ma mère sera toute seule.**

**\- Ok, je pars.**

**\- Non attends... Je reste joignable en cas de besoin et je garde les rendez-vous importants. Et jeudi, je dois aller au tribunal pour cette connerie avec sœur frigide... autrement dit Jane.**

**\- 1 rendez-vous par jour. Ok pour jeudi, on a pas le choix, joignable en cas d'extrême urgence.**

**\- Du genre les bureaux en feu ?**

**\- Qu'est-ce que tu pourrais y faire ? Le grand****-****père d****u**** dessin animé **_**« Là-Haut »**_** marche plus vite que toi.**

**\- Espèce de garce ! Bon urgent comment alors**** ?**

**\- Comme un gros client qui veu****t**** partir, action en bourse en chute...**

**\- Hum. À condition que tu me chouchoutes alors. Je te veux aux petits soins.**

**\- Avec une tenue d'infirmière ou le costume de soubrette ?**

**\- Soubrette sexy le matin, infirmière cochonne l'après****-****midi.**

Je pouffai de rire et l'embrassai dans le cou.

**\- Ok pour les petits soins mais pas de costume.**

**\- Tu es dure en affaire Swan.**

**\- Verdict ?**

**\- Tu gagnes !**

**\- Oui !**

Je levai le bras, brandissant mon poing en signe de victoire. Edward secoua la tête en riant avant d'embrasser mon front. Je relevai la tête pour atteindre ses lèvres et l'embrasser. Durant de longues minutes nous nous embrassâmes comme des adolescents. Edward mit ensuite un film, un film d'action dont je ne pris pas la peine de retenir le titre. Lui était plongé dedans, je le trouvais nul alors pour l'embêter, je commentais absolument tout. Bien entendu, ça énervait Edward et j'espérais qu'il comprenne le message. Même si je le dérangeais pendant le visionnage de son film et qu'il râlait, je passais un bon moment, je m'amusais. Le film terminé, je le laissai seul le temps d'aller dans la salle de bain, j'en profitai pour aller prendre une douche et à mon retour, je le découvris endormi. Je souris.

**\- Petit joueur.**

J'éteignis les lumières et la télé pour le laisser se reposer. Je gagnai le salon, allumai la télé et me plongeai dans les séries que je suivais. Après avoir rattrapé mon retard, je décidai de préparer le petit-déjeuner. C'est Laurel qui se leva en première.

**\- Coucou Bella.**

**\- Salut Laurel...**

J'étais un peu gênée, mes hurlements dus à mon cauchemar l'avaient réveillée, elle m'avait vu me débattre et pleurer dans les bras de son frère. Je ne savais pas trop comment réagir. Devais-je lui parler ? M'excuser ? Faire comme si de rien n'était ? Je me sentais terriblement déstabilisée face à elle. Je tentai de lui sourire tout en réfléchissant à une tactique d'approche. Bon, il n'était que 7h30, elle venait de se lever alors allons-y en douceur.

**\- J'ai... préparé le petit****-****déjeuner. Tu as faim ? Tu veux quelque chose en particulier ?**

**\- Du Nutella avec un croissant et un chocolat chaud.**

**\- Ok, ça marche.**

**\- Edward dort encore ?**

**\- Oui, je crois.**

**\- C'est quoi tes cauchemars ? Pourquoi tu cries et tu pleures ?**

Ok... le sujet serait abordé de si bon matin. Je ne voulais pas trop en parler, même si elle avait le droit à quelques explications. Je terminai de faire chauffer son chocolat chaud avant de prendre la parole. Elle me fixait, attendant sagement que je m'explique.

**\- Edward t'a dit quoi ?**

**\- Que tu avais fait un cauchemar. C'était quoi ?**

**\- Euh... il n****'****y a pas très longtemps, des personnes m'ont fait du mal. J'ai été à l'hôpital à cause d'eux. Parfois je rêve de ce qu'ils ont fait et ça me fait très peur, alors je cri****e****.**

**\- Moi des fois, je rêve que je vais à l'école en pyjama.**

**\- Tu as peur ?**

**\- Les autres se moquent de moi. Ça me rend triste.**

**\- Et bien... moi c'est un peu pareil. Ça me rend triste de repenser à ça. Mais ce sont des rêves.**

**\- Oui. Je peux mettre la télé ?**

**\- Euh, oui.**

Le sujet était clos. Ce qu'il y avait de bien avec Laurel, c'est que dès que la conversation ne l'intéressait plus ou qu'elle savait ce qu'elle voulait savoir, elle passait à autre chose. Nous prîmes donc notre petit-déjeuner en compagnie des chanteurs du groupe One Direction, elle avait mis la chaîne des clips et visiblement, c'était une heure consacrée à ce groupe puisqu'il n'y avait que leurs clips qui passaient. Laurel était hypnotisée, elle chantait et faisait ses commentaires sans trop se soucier de moi.

Le petit-déjeuner fini, elle alla s'habiller et préparer ses affaires. Esmée devait venir la chercher pour l'accompagner à l'école. Edward dormait toujours et il ne se leva pas quand la sonnette retentit dans l'appartement. Laurel ouvrit à sa mère et se blottit contre elle, Esmée enlaça alors tendrement sa fille en l'embrassant sur la tête. Les retrouvailles terminées, Esmée se tourna vers moi en souriant.

\- **Bonjour Isabella, vous allez bien ?**

**\- Oui merci.**

**\- Edward est là ?**

**\- Il dort encore.**

**\- Vraiment ? Eh bien, lui qui n'est pas du genre à ****traîner**** au lit... Bon, tant pis. Vous l'embrasserez de ma part, je dois y aller. Laurel, chérie, tu prends tes affaires, on va être en retard.**

**\- Oui.**

Laurel alla chercher ses affaires dans sa chambre, me laissant seule avec sa mère.

**\- Tout ****s****'est bien passé ?**

**\- Oui. Aucun problème. Elle a bien profité de son frère.**

**\- Ces deux là... Comment va Edward ?**

**\- Il se remet bien, même si je trouve qu'il en fait trop.**

**\- Il n'aurait pas dû reprendre le travail si tôt, même en restant ici.**

**\- Vous avez fini de comploter ****contre ****moi ?**

Edward venait d'arriver, les yeux encore à moitié fermés, la démarche mal assurée et la marque des draps sur la joue. Il s'approcha de sa mère qu'il embrassa.

\- **Bonjour maman.**

**\- Bonjour mon fils. Tu fais des grasses matinée****s ****maintenant ?**

**\- Je me suis couché tard. Dis****-****moi, les parents de Bella arrivent tout à l'heure. Ça te dirai****t**** de venir dîner ici avec papa et Laurel samedi ? Vous pourriez les rencontrer comme ça ?**

Depuis quand ce dîner était-il prévu ? Ce n'était pas une bonne idée, je n'étais pas sûre que les Cullen m'acceptent vraiment, il ne fallait surtout pas ajouter mes parents à l'équation. Je saisis Edward par le poignet et l'entraînai un peu à l'écart d'Esmée.

**\- Je ne pense pas que l'idée soit bonne Edward.**

**\- Pourquoi ?**

**\- Ma mère est trop... Enfin tu l'as vue non ? Elle parle tout le temps, elle pose trop de questions ! Mon père est grognon et trop protecteur avec moi... ils n'arrêtent pas de se chamailler entre eux ! Laisse-moi le peu de tolérance qu'a ta famille envers moi...**

**\- De quoi tu parles ? Ma famille t'aime bien Tu n'as pas à avoir peur.**

**\- Je serai mal à l'aise...**

**\- Bella, nous ne sommes pas Roméo et Juliette. Nos familles ne se détestent pas. S'ils ne s'aiment pas, tant pis. Sinon je m'en fiche, je t'aime toi et personne ne me fera changer d'avis.**

**\- S'ils ne s'aiment pas, là nous seron****s**** en plein remake de Roméo et Juliette.**

**\- Sauf que nous, on sera moins cons et on ne se suicidera pas ! Tout se passera bien. Fais****-****moi confiance. Arrête de douter. Tu veux quoi ? Que je t'aime ou que ma famille t'aime ?**

**\- Les deux...**

**\- Le plus important c'est moi. C'est égoïste, je te l'accorde.**

**\- Et si mes parents parlent de choses gênantes ?**

**\- Mes parents en feront autant. Ne panique pas.**

L'idée ne me séduisait toujours pas, mais je me laissai convaincre par le gris de ses yeux qui me suppliaient de lui faire confiance. Je finis par céder d'un hochement de tête. Il m'embrassa sur le front avant de retourner vers sa mère. Elle accepta l'invitation et Laurel arriva. Nous nous dîmes au revoir et elles nous quittèrent. Je laissai ensuite Edward prendre son petit-déjeuner et allai m'allonger sur le lit de la chambre d'Edward.

**\- Tu boudes ?**

Je sursautai, je ne l'avais pas entendu arriver. Il vint s'allonger à mes côtés sans me toucher. Je fixai le plafond et ne dis rien durant quelques secondes.

**\- Tu aurais pu m'en parler avant de me prendre en ****traître**** comme ça.**

**\- Je suis désolé. Oui, j'aurais dû t'en parler mais... j'ai eu l'idée trois secondes avant de l'annoncer à ma mère. Je n'ai pas réfléchi.**

**\- La prochaine fois ne balance pas des idées qui nous concernent sans m'en avoir parlé. J'ai besoin de... contrôler.**

**\- Je sais. Mais tout ira bien, ne t'en fai****s**** pas.**

**\- En plus, il va falloir que je cuisine...**

**\- Ouais. Parce que moi je suis nul de chez nul en cuisine. Je pourrai être ton commis.**

**\- Non, tu grignotes tout au fur et à mesure et tu ne sais même pas faire la différence entre un concombre et une courgette.**

**\- J'ai fait des études de commerce pas de cuisine. Toi, tu es une femme, c'est normal que tu saches ça !**

Je pris un des coussins qui se trouvaient à côté de moi pour l'abattre sur la tête du macho qui se trouvait près de moi.

**\- A****ï****e !**

**\- Espèce de sexiste ! Je ne te savais pas si misogyne ! **

Je me levai alors qu'il riait et attrapait ma taille pour me rallonger sur le lit. Il se mit à embrasser mon cou et à me caresser sous mon débardeur.

**\- Je suis très fâchée et choquée Edward. N'essaye pas de m'amadouer avec des baisers et des caresses. N'ajoute pas la frustration à mon humeur.**

**\- La frustration ?**

**\- On ne pourra pas faire l'amour. Alors ne me chauffe pas pour ne rien me donner au final.**

**\- Non... je vais me faire pardonner.**

**\- Edwa...**

**\- Tais****-****toi !**

Il me regarda avec insistance et dureté. Ma bouche se fit sèche et l'envie de protester me quitta. Ses yeux étaient sombres, il avait parlé d'un ton tranchant, son visage était dur. Je respirais vite mais je n'avais pas peur, je n'appréhendais pas la suite, j'avais confiance en lui. Il finit par sourire en coin et se pencha pour m'embrasser. Je répondis à son baiser, passant mes mains dans ses cheveux. Lui, caressait mon ventre et remontait doucement jusqu'à l'un de mes seins qu'il tortura de la plus délicieuse des façons.

**\- Déshabille****-****toi Isabella.**

J'obéis. Je me levai et me déshabillai lentement sous son regard brûlant. Il me sourit et dévora mon corps de baisers à la seconde où je me rallongeai prés de lui. Non sans grimacer, il se plaça entre mes jambes, je poussai un soupire en sentant son érection contre mon intimité. Sa bouche captura l'un de mes seins, sa main malaxait l'autre et je gémis quand ses dents se refermèrent sur mon téton en même temps que son pouce et son index pinçaient l'autre.

Petit à petit, Edward descendit vers mon centre, traçant sur ma peau une ligne de baisers allant de mon sternum à mon nombril. Il fit passer mes jambes par-dessus ses épaules, ses mains agrippant mes hanches. Je sentis son souffle venir à la rencontre de mon sexe, provoquant un frisson qui parcourut mon échine.

Son regard accrocha le mien, ses yeux étaient encore plus noirs que tout à l'heure. Il avait un sourire coquin qui fit louper un battement à mon cœur déjà défaillant. Sans me quitter des yeux, il passa le bout de sa langue sur mon clitoris. Je poussai un cri alors que mon sexe palpitait pour en demander plus. Toujours en souriant, il répéta l'opération plusieurs fois, me faisant languir d'impatience. Alors que j'étais sur le point de lui en demander plus, sa bouche s'écrasa sur moi, Ses mains étaient remontées jusqu'à ma poitrine qu'il malaxait tandis que sa langue faisait des merveilles sur moi.

Mes hanches allaient à la rencontre de sa bouche, l'air me manquait, mon souffle était saccadé et je gémissais sans me contrôler. Edward aspirait entre ses lèvres mon petit bouton de chair, ses dents se refermant sur lui. Je posai mes mains sur les siennes qui travaillaient toujours ma poitrine et quand la langue de mon amant me pénétra, je basculai dans le plus exquis des plaisirs.

Je mis quelques secondes à recouvrer mes esprits, Edward eut le temps de se rallonger près de moi et de me couvrir. Je me lovai alors contre lui, profitant de cette sensation de bien-être et de ses caresses. Je finis par me relever légèrement afin de l'observer.

**\- Tu vas bien ? Tes points de suture...?**

**\- Je vais bien**

\- **Je suis toujours fâchée.**

**\- Eh merde... tout ça pour rien !**

Je ris et l'embrassai.

**\- J'ai sommeil Edward.**

**\- Repose****-****toi. Aujourd'hui, il est prévu qu'on ne fasse rien. Ça fait une éternité que je ne suis pas rest****é**** au lit à ne rien faire d'autre que de profiter de la présence d'une jolie fille.**

**\- Il ne faut pas oublier mes parents.**

**\- Ne t'inquiète pas. Essaye juste de dormir.**

**\- Laisse****-****moi me rhabiller...Je suis toute nue.**

**\- Et alors ? Non, reste comme ça, ne bouge plus.**

Je ne bataillai pas et me laissai aller contre lui. Je ne dormis pas, je somnolai dans ses bras. Je l'entendis annuler quelques rendez-vous au téléphone, discuter avec sa mère mais tout ça me paraissait être loin de moi, je ne m'en souciais pas, je profitais simplement de ne rien faire avant que mes parents arrivent...

* * *

**Et voilà. **

**A la semaine prochaine**

**Bises**


	33. Chapter 33

**Bonsoir**

**Voici un nouveau chapitre =)**

**Merci à tout le monde pour les review**

**Merci à Lydie pour la correction**

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

Je terminais de me coiffer quand l'interphone sonna, m'arrachant une grimace à cause du son que je trouvais désagréable. C'est Edward qui alla répondre. Ça devait être Paul qui venait me chercher. Il fallait que j'aille à l'aéroport accueillir mes parents. Ma matinée avait été faite de petite sieste et de câlins avec mon patron.

**\- Pourquoi tu souris ?**

Edward venait d'arriver dans la salle de bain, il avait une main posée sur l'un de ses pansements. Je pinçai les lèvres, il n'aurait jamais dû me donner l'orgasme de ce matin, maintenant il avait mal. Je finis de nouer l'élastique pour terminer ma tresse et me retournai vers lui.

**\- Je souris parce que je t'aime. C'était Paul ?**

**\- Oui. Il t'attend en bas.**

**\- D'accord. On ira d'abord chez moi pour qu'ils puissent s'installer, prendre une douche ou ce qu'ils veulent. Ensuite comment on fait ? Tu nous rejoin****s**** pour manger ? On vient ici ?**

**\- Je vais venir chez toi, comme ça tu rentreras avec moi.**

**\- Mais ça va aller, toi ?**

**\- Je ne suis pas handicapé. Promis, je vais rester tranquille cet après-midi. Et je verrai ce que l'infirmière me di****t**** tout à l'heure. Allez, vas-y, ne te mets pas en retard.**

**\- Oui.**

J'attrapai une veste et enfilai mes chaussures pendant qu'il partait s'installer dans le canapé. Prête, je l'embrassai rapidement sur le haut du crâne avant d'aller vers la porte.

**\- Hey, Swan !**

**\- Quoi ?**

**\- Je t'aime !**

Je souris, lui envoyai un baiser avant d'enfin sortir. Comme prévu, je retrouvai Paul qui ouvrit ma portière quand je fus à sa hauteur.

**\- Bonjour Paul, merci.**

**\- Bonjour mademoiselle Swan.**

Je montai dans la voiture et Paul prit la route. Je regardai l'heure, normalement nous devrions être pile dans les temps, en espérant qu'il n'y ait pas de problème sur la route.

**\- Paul ?**

**\- Oui ?**

**\- Mes... parents risquent de poser pas mal de questions.**

**\- Pas de problème.**

**\- Si ça devien****t**** trop gênant, il ne faut pas hésiter à le dire. J'essayerai de les arrêter quand même. Ce n'est même pas sûr qu'ils posent des questions, c'est juste au cas ou... je préviens.**

**\- Merci de m'avoir prévenu.**

Je le vis sourire dans le rétroviseur et me traitai mentalement d'idiote. J'ignorais pourquoi j'étais si nerveuse. Mes parents connaissaient déjà Edward, il n'y avait aucun problème entre eux. Peut-être que j'angoissais parce qu'ils venaient dans ma nouvelle vie. Mon nouvel appartement, qu'ils allaient rencontrer ma nouvelle belle-famille... Je ne savais pas. Durant le trajet, j'essayai de me détendre au maximum, il fallait que je pense à quelque chose d'agréable. Edward. Ça fonctionna un peu et c'est légèrement moins angoissée que j'arrivai à l'aéroport. Paul m'accompagna jusqu'à la porte d'arrivée du vol en provenance de Floride. Je n'avais plus qu'à attendre qu'ils arrivent.

Je regardais les gens autour de moi, certain se disaient au revoir, d'autre se retrouvaient. Il y avait de la retenue, des larmes, des rires, des baisers. Des pères et mères serraient leur enfants dans leur bras tout en tenant les dessins qu'ils avaient gagnés. C'était touchant. Alors qu'il y avait de grandes retrouvailles d'un côté il y avait ceux qui râlaient. Vol désagréable, nourriture infecte, pas assez de place pour les jambes, décalage horaire, fin de vacances, retour à la vie et au travail. Ces gens-là me faisaient sourire. J'étais en train de me demander quel genre de retrouvailles j'aurais. Débordantes d'amour ? Timides ? Mon père allait-il râler ? Ma mère m'étoufferait-elle en me serrant dans ses bras ? J'allais bientôt le savoir.

**\- Bella ! Bella chérie !**

Je souris en voyant maman me faire de grands signes alors que papa poussait le chariot des valises avec difficulté. Je m'avançai alors vers eux, le cœur battant et un immense sourire qui ne me quittait pas. Je me rendis compte que j'étais vraiment heureuse de les voir et que ce que je croyais être du stress et de l'angoisse n'était que de l'impatience et de l'excitation. Je me jetai littéralement dans les bras de ma mère qui me serra contre elle, j'invitai mon père à nous rejoindre, ce dernier nous prit toutes les deux dans ses bras. Je restai dans les bras protecteurs de mes parents pendant un long moment. Je pleurais. Je n'avais pas réalisé à quel point ils m'avaient manqué. C'est mon père qui s'écarta le premier mais ma mère prit mon visage entre ses mains et essuya mes larmes avec ses pouces en me regardant tendrement.

**\- Pourquoi tu pleures ma chérie ?**

**\- Je suis heureuse de vous voir. Vous m'avez manqué.**

**\- Toi aussi tu nous manques.**

**\- Maman, pourquoi tu portes un pull ?**

**\- La voisine ****a**** dit qu'il faisait très froid à Seattle. Je ne tiens pas à être malade.**

**\- Il fait 25 aujourd'hui. Tu vas avoir chaud avec ça.**

**\- Vraiment ?**

**\- Oui... C'est la voisine qui ****a**** critiqué Edward quand je suis venue la dernière fois ?**

**\- Oui. Je savais que je n'aurais pas d****û**** l'écouter !**

Je souris et l'embrassai sur la joue. Paul s'avança alors vers nous. Je ne lâchai pas la main de ma mère.

**\- Papa, maman, voici Paul le chauffeur et garde du corps d'Edward. Paul, voici mes parents, Renée et Charlie.**

**\- Enchanté****e ****Paul !**

**\- Vous assurez la protection de ma fille aussi ?**

**\- Oui monsieur.**

**\- Quelle formation ?**

**\- US Army, V Corps, Major dans la 1****è****re division d'infanterie en Irak.**

**\- Ravi de vous rencontrer.**

Les deux hommes se serrèrent la main, j'étais impressionnée par le CV de Paul, je ne pensais pas qu'il avait déjà fait tout ça. Il fallait que je demande à Edward comment il l'avait recruté. Paul prit en charge les bagages et nous allâmes vers la voiture. Une fois installés, je me tournai vers mon père.

**\- Comment était le voyage ?**

**\- Long.**

Je regardai maman qui leva les yeux au ciel avant de parler.

**\- Tout ****s****'est bien passé et même s'il boude, il était impatient d'être ici. Edward n'est pas là ?**

**\- Il nous rejoindra pour le dîner. Il doit se reposer. L'opération est tout de même récente.**

**\- Oui c'est vrai. Et entre vous ça va ?**

**\- Très bien oui. Je... l'aime et je suis heureuse.**

**\- Oh ma chérie, je suis heureuse pour toi ! Mais s'il te brise le cœur, je lui brise la nuque !**

**\- Maman...**

Je souris et lui pris la main.

**\- Est-ce que tu peux demander à ton chauffeur de baisser le chauffage ?**

**\- Il n'y en a pas maman. C'est à cause de ton pull, enlève****-****le.**

Je secouai la tête, elle enleva enfin son pull et commença à me raconter tous les potins que j'avais manqués de Floride et du quartier où ils habitaient. Je l'écoutai sagement, dissimulant un sourire quand mon père la corrigeait, elle avait tendance à grossir les faits. Par exemple, le chien d'un des voisins s'était fait renverser, sans gravité par un autre des voisins. C'était un accident mais maman qualifiait ça de tentative de meurtre. Il fallait toujours prendre ce qu'elle racontait avec précaution.

Arrivés chez moi, Paul nous aida à monter les valises, il répondit également avec calme aux questions militaires de mon père, questions et réponses que je n'écoutais même pas. J'ouvris l'appartement et fis entrer mes parents. Paul se contenta de déposer les sacs qu'il portait à l'entrée. Je me tournai vers lui pendant que mes parents investissaient les lieux.

\- **Merci Paul.**

**\- Avez-vous encore besoin de moi ?**

**\- Non. Dites... on pourrait se tutoyer, non ?**

**\- Non. Je n'ai pas le droit d'être familier avec mes employeurs.**

**\- Je ne serais que l'assistante d'Edward... vous auriez accepté ?**

**\- Oui. Nous aurions été au même niveau. J'ai reçu l'ordre de monsieur Cullen de vous traite****r**** comme je le fais avec lui. Vous êtes ma patronne.**

**\- Je suis désolée.**

**\- Pourquoi ?**

**\- Je débarque et vous devez me considérer comme si j'étais votre boss.**

**\- Je suis heureux qu'il vous ****ait ****trouvée. Et Jane Volturi ne se gênait pas.**

**\- Je ne suis pas cette pétasse.**

**\- Je le sais. Soyez tranquille, je vi****s ****très bien ****la situation.**

**\- D'accord. Et désolée pour mon père.**

**\- Ce n'est rien. Il s'assure que vous êtes ****en sécurité****. Je vous laisse.**

**\- Oui, à plus tard.**

Je souris et entrai en poussant les sacs dans l'entrée. Ma mère visitait chaque pièce, ouvrait chaque tiroir et chaque placard qu'elle croisait en route, mon père la suivait en lui faisant la morale.

**\- Renée, ce sont les affaires de Bella. Ne soi****s**** pas si intrusi****ve****. **

**\- Elle nous prête son appartement, il faut bien que je sache o****ù**** sont les choses.**

**\- Laisse****-****l****a**** nous faire visi****ter**** !**

**\- Tu as peur de quoi ? Que je tombe sur ses culottes ? J'ai une nouvelle à t'apprendre, j'ai lavé et pli****é**** ses culottes et contrairement à toi, Charlie, j'ai aussi changé ses couches et lavé ses fesses !**

**\- Mais enfin, elle n'a plus 4 ans !**

Je lâchai un soupire tout en levant les yeux au ciel et allai vers eux alors que maman fouinait dans mon frigo. Papa me regarda les yeux plein d'excuses, je lui souris afin de le rassurer.

**\- Ton frigo n'est pas très rempli Isabella. Tu manges bien ? À ta faim ?**

**\- Oui maman,****mais comme je suis chez Edward depuis quelques jours, je n'ai pas fait les courses. Désolée, j'aurais dû y penser.**

**\- Nous iron****s**** tout à l'heure. Mais tu manges bien ? Tu ne manques de rien ? En même temps... vu le petit****-****ami que tu as. Sauf s'il refuse de partager son argent avec toi. Il partage ?**

**\- Oui. Nous iron****s**** faire les courses tout à l'heure, il y a une supérette juste en bas. Vous voulez voir la chambre ?**

**\- Oui s'il te plaît. Où est Brad Pitt ?**

**\- Chez Edward.**

**\- Décidément, tou****t**** le monde est chez Edward.**

Je ne relevai pas et me dirigeai vers la chambre. Heureusement, j'avais changé les draps et fait le ménage, mais c'est vrai que je n'avais absolument pas pensé aux courses.

**\- Et voilà ma chambre. Je vous ai fait un peu de place dans ce tiroir****-****là si besoin.**

**\- Merci ma chérie. Et si papa et toi alliez faire les courses pendant que je range un peu ? Je vous fai****s**** une liste.**

**\- Très bonne idée, Bella la salle de bain... ?**

**\- Juste ici papa.**

Je lui indiquai la direction pendant que ma mère rangeait déjà ses affaires dans le tiroir de libre. Je m'assis sur mon lit pour l'observer. L'énergie de cette femme était incroyable, elle allait toujours à 100 à l'heure et même après un long voyage en avion elle ne s'arrêtait pas. Je l'avais toujours connue comme ça, je ne me souvenais pas d'avoir vu ma mère se poser sur un fauteuil sans rien faire.

**\- Maman ?**

**\- Oui ma chérie ?**

**\- Tu veux bien me prendre dans tes bras ?**

**\- Oh ma puce, oui bien sûr.**

Elle vint s'asseoir à mes côtés et m'entoura de ses bras pour une tendre étreinte. Je nichai mon visage dans son cou, m'imprégnant du parfum qui avait bercé mon enfance, une eau de toilette bon marché, toujours la même. Je fermai les yeux et me laissai transporter dans cette étreinte maternelle.

**\- Tout va bien ma chérie ?**

**\- Oui. J'ai juste besoin de ma maman.**

**\- Je suis là, nous allons profit****er****. Bella, je peux te demander quelque chose ?**

**\- Bien sûr.**

**\- Es-tu heureuse avec Edward ?**

**\- Oui ! Je l'aime maman. Pourquoi ?**

Elle releva mon visage qu'elle prit en coupe, caressa mes joues avec ses pouces et ses yeux vert me fixèrent. Pourquoi n'avais-je pas hérité du regard de ma mère ? Pourquoi avais-je les yeux marron clair de mon père ?

**\- Eh bien... la dernière fois que l'on ****s****'est vus, je ne te trouvais pas très épanouie. Tu souriais, tu riais mais tu avais l'air ailleurs. Je me suis dis que c'était parce que tu enterrais Jacob... Et là, depuis que nous sommes ici, je te sens malheureuse Bella. Je me demandais si... Edward en était la cause...**

**\- Non maman. Je suis heureuse avec lui. Je l'aime, il m'aime sois-en sûre. Tu n'imagines pas tout ce qu'il m'apporte. Mais ****c****es derniers temps sont dur****s****. Il a été opéré, il doit aller au tribunal pour son affaire avec son ex****-****fiancée, vendredi j'ai rendez****-****vous avec le notaire pour le testament de Jacob... Nous avons quelques difficulté****s ****au travail sur un projet important...bref, je suis inquiète. Mais pas malheureuse.**

**\- Tu me le jures ?**

**\- Oui maman. Je croyais que tu aimais bien Edward...**

**\- Je l'aime bien, mais j'ai peur qu'il prenne trop vite trop de place dans ta vie. Regarde, vous travaille****z**** ensemble, il a des affaires chez toi, tu dois en avoir chez lui, même ton chat est chez lui. Vous passez vos soirées ensemble, tu viens en Floride, il te rejoint... J'ai peur qu'il t'étouffe et que la femme indépendante que tu es disparaisse. Je ne veux pas qu'Edward soit ton seul et unique repère. Tu comprends ce que je veux dire ?**

**\- Oui, j'ai eu peur de ça moi aussi. Mais... même s'il peut paraître un peu trop collant avec moi, trop protecteur, il ne le fait pas à mal. Il ne veu****t**** pas que je sois dépendante de lui. Il veu****t**** juste m'aider, me montrer qu'il est là et faire en sorte que je ne le fui****s**** pas en prenant peur pour X raison.**

**\- T'aider en quoi Bella ?**

**\- Aimer la vie tout simplement. Depuis l'agression, je me suis trop renfermée. Grâce à lui, je m'ouvre aux autres.**

**\- Vraiment ?**

**\- Oui. Je t'assure.**

Elle pinça les lèvres en fronçant ses sourcils. Autre chose la tracassait. Je l'encourageai du regard et elle poursuivit.

**\- Il est riche, il est beau et il a du succès. J'ai peur que...**

**\- Je t'arrête ! Il ne me trompera pas avec une mannequin. Edward est sorti 2 ans avec une fille, Jane.**

**\- Celle avec qui il est en procès.**

**\- Oui. Elle se refusait à lui. Il ne l'a jamais trompée alors qu'il en a eu cent fois l'occasion. Elle refusait toutes marques d'affection ****en public ou en privé. Une vraie garce. Pourtant il a cru que ça marcherait, qu'elle changerait alors il a été fidèle. Si un jour, il désire une autre que moi, il me quittera avant.**

**\- Très bien. D'accord. Bon que fait ton père ?**

**\- Je l'ignore !**

Elle sourit, embrassa mon front et se leva. La voilà repartie. Elle avait vidé son sac, elle m'avait fait part de ses inquiétudes, je l'avais rassurée alors elle pouvait reprendre son rythme fou. Tout ce qu'elle avait dit était légitime mais elle n'avait vraiment pas à s'en faire. Mes parents ne savaient pas pour les cauchemars, ni pour mes peurs au quotidien. Je n'avais rien dit pour ne pas les affoler. Elle ne pouvait donc pas comprendre à quel point Edward me soutenait et m'aidait à vivre.

Je la suivis à la recherche de mon père. Nous le trouvâmes allongé sur le canapé, en train de dormir. Je pense qu'il avait dû nous entendre discuter et qu'il n'avait pas voulu nous interrompre, alors il s'était allongé puis endormi. Maman lui fit un mot qu'elle plaça en évidence pour l'avertir que finalement, elle partait avec moi faire les courses.

Je profitai d'être dehors pour lui faire visiter un peu le quartier, je l'emmenai même jusqu'au pied de l'immeuble où je travaillais. Nous allâmes ensuite au supermarché près de chez moi pour acheter de quoi les nourrir durant la semaine. De retour à l'appartement, nous trouvâmes mon père toujours sur le canapé mais en train de regarder la télé.

**\- Alors ta sieste papa ?**

**\- Ton canapé est confortable, ça va. Vous avez besoin d'aide ?**

**\- Non, je vais ranger. Canard et pommes noisettes pour ce soir, ça te va ?**

**\- Parfait oui.**

J'allai dans la cuisine avec les sacs de courses pendant que maman s'installait dans un fauteuil pour résumer sa sortie à papa.

**\- Bella m'a montré o****ù**** elle travaillai****t****. Tu as raison, les locaux sont impressionnants !**

**\- Et tu n'as pas vu l'intérieur.**

**\- Elle m'a dit qu'elle me ferais entrer. Mais dis donc, nous sommes fin juin et il ne fait pas aussi chaud que chez nous.**

**\- C'est un peu normal. Moi je trouve que ça va.**

Je souris, heureusement qu'ils n'étaient pas venus lors de mon installation en janvier.

**\- Oui mais imagine en hiver... tu n'as pas peur qu'elle ****ai****t froid ?**

**\- Bella est une grande fille. Elle mettra des pulls, un bonnet et une écharpe. Arrête de t'inquiéter pour si peu !**

**\- Je ne m'inquiétais pas autant jusqu'à ce qu'elle se fasse agresser en sortant d'un restaurant ! Alors excuse****-****moi ****d****e me soucie****r**** de ma petite fille. Tout peut arriver, nous sommes bien placés pour le savoir.**

**\- D'accord, d'accord. Mais Bella ne mourra pas de froid. Tu devrais aller l'aider en cuisine.**

**\- Tu ne nous aides pas ?**

**\- Je serais de trop.**

**\- Hum...**

J'entendis les pas de ma mère arriver jusqu'à moi. Il fallait que je me ressaisisse, l'agression avait vraiment touché tout le monde. Je me sentais coupable d'engendrer cette peur à mes parents, ils ne méritaient pas de s'inquiéter pour moi. Quand maman arriva dans la cuisine je lui servis un sourire de façade et elle m'aida à finir de ranger les courses et nous nous mîmes à cuisiner ensemble en discutant du deuxième sujet favori de ma mère, les peoples. Le premier étant les potins du quartier et la vie des autres. Mon père était en train de mettre la table quand j'entendis la porte de mon appartement s'ouvrir. Je souris en sachant que c'était Edward, je m'excusai auprès de ma mère qui terminait l'entrée et j'allai à la rencontre de mon petit-ami.

Il refermait tout juste la porte quand j'arrivai à sa hauteur. Il portait son incontournable bonnet, le rouge que je lui avais offert à son anniversaire. Il avait aussi bien sûr ses lunettes de soleil sur le nez et était habillé d'un jean noir, d'un t-shirt blanc et d'une chemise à carreaux rouge et noir aux manches retroussées jusqu'aux coudes. Il était également encombré d'un bouquet de fleurs, des freesias jaune, violet, fushia et blanc, entourés de feuillage. Le bouquet était très joli. Il avait également ramené une bouteille de vin.

**\- Salut.**

**\- Hey ma puce... ça va ?**

**\- Oui. Toi en revanche...**

Il avait l'air épuisé, essoufflé et il était légèrement penché en avant, probablement pour ne pas tendre la peau de son ventre qui devait le faire souffrir.

**\- Je suis mort ! J'ai fait de chez moi à ici et j'ai l'impression d'avoir fait le tour du monde à pied.**

**\- L'infirmière ****a**** dit quoi ?**

**\- Que tout était parfait niveau cicatrisation.**

**\- C'est bien. Je suis soulagée.**

Il sourit et se pencha pour m'embrasser. Je comblai le vide avec bonheur et pressai mes lèvres sur les siennes. Il se redressa trop vite à mon goût.

**\- Les fleurs sont très belles.**

**\- Tu aimes ?**

**\- Oui.**

**\- C'est pour ta mère. Et le vin pour ton père, ça ira tu crois ?**

**\- Ouais... vien****s,**** ils sont dans le salon. **

J'étais terriblement vexée du fait que les fleurs ne m'étaient pas destinées. Il avait des cadeaux pour tout le monde sauf pour moi. J'essayais de me dire que ma réaction était idiote, qu'il voulait faire bonne impression et que je n'avais pas à avoir de cadeau ou d'intention à chaque fois qu'on passait un après-midi séparés. Ce n'était pas moi ça. Edward m'apportait déjà beaucoup, je n'avais pas besoin de fleurs, je l'avais lui.

Edward me suivit jusqu'au salon, mes parents étaient déjà là à attendre avec un naturel inexistant. Tous les deux étaient au milieu du salon, mon père les mains dans les poches et maman les mains jointes sur le cœur. Vu le regard fuyant de mon père, je pariais que cette idée de mise en scène était celle de ma mère. Je regardai rapidement Edward qui esquissa un sourire avant de s'avancer vers eux.

**\- Charlie, Renée, heureux de vous revoir. Vous avez fait bon voyage ?**

Il serra la main de mon père et ma mère réclama une bise que lui accorda Edward.

**\- Parfait oui. Et vous ? Vous avez très mauvaise mine !**

Voilà toute la finesse de ma mère.

**\- C'est ma première sortie depuis l'opération, je ne pensais pas que trois petites incisions me feraient cet effet. Tenez, voici pour vous.**

Il lui tendit le bouquet et les yeux de ma mère se mirent à briller. Elle prit le bouquet et se pencha pour sentir l'agréable odeur des freesias.

**\- Elles sentent divinement bon. Merci Edward. Tu as vu Bella ?**

**\- Oui, formidable. Je vais te chercher un vase. Et Edward, enlève ton bonnet s'il te plaît.**

Je partis dans la cuisine où j'avais rangé le seul vase que je possédais. Oui, j'étais jalouse et non, je n'arrivais pas à le cacher et oui, je m'en voulais d'être désagréable. J'entendis ma mère s'interroger sur mon comportement et l'instant, d'après elle arriva avec son maudit bouquet.

**\- Bella ? Que se passe t-il ?**

**\- Rien ça va. Tiens le vase. On ser****t**** l'apéritif ?**

**\- Oui. On le ser****t**** dans le salon ?**

**\- Oui.**

Je pris le plateau avec les petits toasts que j'avais préparés pendant que maman mettait ses fleurs dans l'eau. Je gagnai le salon où mon père et Edward étaient déjà installés, le premier dans un fauteuil, le deuxième sur le canapé. Après avoir déposé mon plat sur la petite table, je sortis des verres et une bouteille de rosé que je donnai à déboucher à mon père.

**\- Tu as un tire****-****bouchon ma chérie ?**

**\- Ah oui ! J'arrive.**

De retour dans la cuisine, je me munis du tire-bouchon et espérai cette fois pouvoir m'asseoir. Mais nouvelle contrariété, maman avait pris place à côté d'Edward sur le canapé. Encore une fois, je ne pensais pas qu'elle l'ait fait exprès, puisque placée ainsi, elle était aussi assise prés de mon père.

**\- Tiens papa.**

**\- Merci Bella.**

Au moment où je passai devant Edward pour gagner le fauteuil libre, il attrapa mon poignet et me força gentiment à m'asseoir sur l'un de ses genoux, son bras encercla ma taille me tenant prisonnière. Tandis que mes parents s'occupaient de servir nos verres, Edward mordilla doucement le lobe de mon oreille avant de chuchoter.

**\- Arrête de bouder pour je ne sais quelle raison.**

**\- Je ne boude pas.**

**\- Arrête ! Pas à moi Isabella.**

Je tournai la tête de façon à le regarder, il me défia du regard, je perdis et l'embrassai au coin des lèvres. Mon attitude était enfantine et non justifiée. J'allais me relever mais il ne me lâcha pas. Je le regardai avec surprise mais il ne dit rien. Il se pencha pour prendre le verre que ma mère lui tendait et quand il se redressa, il parla toujours en chuchotant à mon oreille.

**\- Ta moue boudeuse me fait bander. Devant tes parents c'est gênant.**

Je pouffai de rire et pris à mon tour mon verre en remerciant mon père. Je fis mine de m'installer plus confortablement sur la cuisse d'Edward et effectivement, je pus sentir son érection. Je souris et levai mon verre en même temps que les autres. C'est maman qui parla.

**\- Trinquons au bon rétablissement d'Edward.**

**\- Oh merci, c'est gentil.**

Nous cognâmes nos verres les uns contre les autres avant de boire une gorgée. Puis maman reprit la parole.

**\- Alors Bella ? Tu as définitivement adopté Seattle ?**

**\- Oui. Enfin on verra quand je passerai un hiver entier ici. Je ne vais peut-être pas survivre.**

**\- Edward te réchauffera !**

J'avalai de travers mon petit four et fis les yeux ronds à ma mère, sous moi, je sentis Edward rire doucement avant de me tapoter le dos. Une fois ma toux passée, je regardai ma mère à la fois choquée et amusée. Le pire c'est que je ne doutais pas qu'elle ait raison.

**\- Maman !**

**\- Honnêtement ma fille ? Je ne suis pas née de la dernière pluie.**

**\- C'est gênant.**

**\- Excuse****-****moi...**

Mon père se racla la gorge et s'adressa à Edward. Ce dernier avait discrètement passé son pouce sous mon t-shirt et caressait distraitement ma peau.

**\- Que nous conseillez****-****vous de visiter ?**

**\- Il y a le Space Neddle. Vous savez la grande tour dans le centre ville.**

**\- On peut la visit****er**** ?**

**\- Oui bien sûr, vous avez la vue de tout Seattle et autour, il y a tout un centre culturel. Après, il y a le Pike place Market. C'est un immense marché ouvert tous les jours et toute l'année. C'est là qu'est né le premier Starbuck. Il y a toutes sortes de produits, des gens font de la musique il y a des spectacles. C'est assez sympa. Après il y a différents musées, l'aquarium... Ah si, vous pouvez faire une croisière sur le lac de Seattle. Il y a même un truc pour voir les orques si je ne di****s**** pas de bêtise.**

**\- Les orques ? Comme sauvez Willy ?**

Edward me regarda en levant un sourcil avant de répondre à ma question.

**\- Non ma puce. Comme ceux du ****S****eigneur des anneaux.**

Je le frappai à l'épaule pour avoir osé se moquer de moi. Il rit.

\- **Bien s****û****r les orques, l'animal marin. Je demanderai à mon assistante de vérifier si ça se fait toujours.**

**\- Oui ça pourrait être bien à faire, n'est-ce pas Charlie ?**

**\- Oui... enfin, ce n'est rien d'autre que de gros poissons.**

Je pouffai de rire avant de me lever afin d'aller chercher ma tablette. Edward avait essayé de me retenir mais j'avais été trop rapide pour lui. De toute façon, après un bref coup d'œil, il était calmé. Je voulais bien aller les voir les orques, moi. Munie de ma meilleure amie la tablette, je m'assis dans le fauteuil libre tout en lançant une recherche.

**\- Oui, ça existe toujours. Moi, je veux bien venir avec vous, samedi ou dimanche.**

**\- D'accord. Je pense que demain nous iron****s**** au marché dont Edward ****a**** parlé, hein Charlie ? Ensuite on peu****t**** aller ****à**** la Space Needle ?**

**\- Oui, oui, moi je te suis.**

Je souris à la nonchalance de mon père, d'un côté il aurait dit non, maman aurait dit oui quand même.

**\- Je vous sors les itinéraires et j'organise la balade en bateaux. Tu veux venir Edward ?**

**\- Non, je ne pense pas être assez en forme.**

**\- Je pourrais emmener Laurel non ?**

**\- Bonne idée oui. Je l'appellerai.**

Je souris et réunis les informations nécessaires à mes parents pour leur journée de demain. Après avoir imprimé les feuilles pour mes parents, nous nous mîmes à table. Tandis que mon père discutait travail avec Edward tout en servant le vin blanc, ma mère et moi servîmes l'entrée. Une salade de crevettes, pamplemousse rose et avocat. Les assiettes servies, je m'installai à côté de mon père face à Edward qui immédiatement captura ma jambe entre les siennes. Après nous être dit « bon appétit » nous débutâmes notre entrée.

**\- Qui a cuisiné ? C'est délicieux.**

**\- C'est Bella qui a fait l'entrée.**

**\- ****Bravo f****emme ! **

**\- Merci monsieur.**

Je souris et enchaînai.

**\- Au fait, comment as-tu recruté Paul ? Papa lui a posé des questions et il a un CV impressionnant. Comment il ****s****'est débrouillé pour être ton chauffeur ?**

**\- Il a été blessé et a gentiment était remercié par l'armé. Il ****s****'est reconverti en protection de la personne et je cherchais justement quelqu'un donc voilà, ça c'est fait comme ça.**

**\- Il a été touché o****ù**** ?**

**\- De graves brûlures sur tout le corps.**

**-Oh... et il a une femme ? **

**\- Divorcé. Il ne t'aurai****t**** pas draguée sinon.**

**\- L'un n'empêche pas l'autre, tu sais. Des enfants ?**

**\- Une fille et un fils. 5 et 4 ans.**

**\- D'accord. Tu ne voudrais pas faire ça toi, papa ? Garde du corps**** ?**

Mon père prit une gorgée de vin avant de répondre.

**\- Non. Enfin si c'est de Julia Roberts pourquoi pas...**

**\- Julia Roberts ? Charlie vraiment ? Cette femme ****a**** certainement plus de dents que la moyenne ****dans ****sa grande bouche !**

**\- Oh, tu peux parler avec ton Brad Pitt ! Monsieur j'adopte une tribu d'enfants ! Il n'est même pas beau.**

**\- Tu crois que ta Julia est belle ? Non mais je rêve ! Au moins, Brad fait de bonne action ! Non mais Bella tu entends ça ?**

J'avais honte et je ne pouvais pas regarder Edward, je savais qu'il pouvait exploser de rire si nos regards se croissaient.

**\- Hélas oui. J'aime bien Julia Roberts moi, je la trouve très jolie.**

J'avais voulu être honnête... je n'aurais jamais dû le faire puisque mon père d'un geste théâtral me remercia et ma mère me foudroya du regard. Du coin de l'œil, je vis Edward se pincer les lèvres pour se contenir. Je lui mis un coup de pied sous la table pour le dissuader de se laisser aller.

**\- Ah merci Bella ! Tu vois, même ta fille l'aime bien. Tu es jalouse Renée, c'est tout.**

**\- Bella aime bien Brad Pitt aussi ! Elle a appel****é**** son chat comme lui, je te signale.**

**\- C'est toi qui lui a donné le nom, Bella n'a pas eu son mot à dire.**

**\- Oui mais moi, je n'ai jamais dit que je voulais être son garde du corps pour me frotter contre lui.**

**\- Je n'ai jamais di****t**** vouloir me frotter contre elle ! Et en attendant Renée, ça fait 30 ans que je suis ton garde du corps à toi et c'est à toi que j'ai fai****t**** une magnifique fille. Et pour rien au monde, je ne voudrais que les choses soient différentes. Parce que même si je trouve Julia Roberts jolie, c'est toi que j'aime !**

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire face à cette déclaration, j'avais même joint mes mains sur mon cœur. Mes parents pouvaient se disputer pour un rien mais un amour si fort les liait que les disputes et les chamailleries ne pouvaient pas durer longtemps. Ma mère passa de la femme jalouse, le visage en colère et le regard menaçant à celui d'une femme folle amoureuse. C'est à dire les yeux qui brillent et un sourire niais. Elle tendit sa main à mon père, qu'il prit et embrassa en lui adressant un clin d'œil.

**\- Bella, je t'aide à débarrasser ?**

**\- Bonne idée !**

Comme un seul homme, Edward et moi nous levâmes dans l'indifférence la plus totale de mes parents. Edward prit nos deux assiettes et moi, celles de mes parents avant de gagner la cuisine.

**\- J'adore tes parents !**

**\- J'ai honte... terriblement honte ! Et s'ils font ça samedi ? Oh mon Dieu la honte... Je suis désolée.**

**\- Ne le sois pas. Ils s'aiment... Tu sais, mes parents ont eu un dégât des eaux chez eux. Ils sont venu****s**** habiter chez moi le temps des travaux. Bah, ils m'ont pété un lit... le sommier était mort et j'ai même vu des menottes attachées à la tête de lit. Tes parents ne sont pas pires que les miens.**

Je plaquai mes mains sur mon visage en fermant les yeux.

**\- Je vais faire des cauchemars... Comme si j'en faisai****s**** déjà pas assez... Pourquoi tu m'as dit ça ?**

Maintenant, j'imaginais ma patronne, attachée par des menottes dans un ébat si fort que le sommier avait cédé. Ou pire... l'inverse, Carlisle attaché. Samedi serait une vraie torture pour moi. Je grognai et Edward me prit dans ses bras.

**\- Allez Bella, c'est rien.**

**\- Je suis désolée...**

**\- Ne le sois pas. Attends****…**

Il sortit son bonnet de sa poche arrière qu'il me mit sur la tête. Ensuite, il se recula, me tenant à bout de bras pour me regarder.

**\- Maintenant, je repense au matin de m****on**** anniversaire... nous deux, nus ne portant que les bonnets que tu m'as offerts. Désormais, seul le souvenir de ton corps nu contre le mien est présent dans ma tête. Le reste je m'en fous, tu es la seule dans mon esprit.**

Ce souvenir me fit sourire et maintenant moi aussi je ne visualisais que lui lors de cette matinée. Je m'approchai de lui pour l'embrasser jusqu'à ce que ma mère nous demande si tout allait bien. Le reste du repas se termina un peu comme il avait commencé. C'est à dire que je perdis toute crédibilité envers Edward quand maman raconta ma panique lors de mes première règles. Oui, j'avais paniqué en trouvant une tâche de sang dans ma culotte et alors ? Ok, demander un pansement à ma mère pour stopper le saignement n'avait pas été très malin mais j'ignorais ce qu'il m'arrivait ! J'avais 11 ans ! J'étais beaucoup trop jeune !

Le repas de la honte fini, Edward et moi prîmes congé auprès de mes parents. Il était prévu que l'on se revoit demain soir chez Edward. Paul, qui avait attendu toute la soirée en bas de mon immeuble, nous ramena chez notre patron dans le silence le plus total. J'étais épuisée.

Arrivés dans le penthouse, mon chat se rua vers moi. Je le pris avec plaisir dans mes bras pour un câlin. En pénétrant dans le salon, je stoppai net en découvrant un énorme bouquet de lys blancs et de roses rouges sur la table base. Je me tournai vers Edward qui souriait jusqu'aux oreilles.

**\- Edward...**

**\- Les freesias étaient pour ta mère, mais celles-ci sont pour toi. Et celles dans la cuisine aussi.**

Sans un mot, trop stupéfaite pour dire quoi que ce soit, j'allai dans la cuisine où un bouquet de roses blanches, rouges et roses trônais au milieu de la table de bar où nous prenions notre petit-déjeuner. Je sentis Edward se rapprocher de moi et il chuchota.

**\- Et celles dans la chambre aussi sont pour toi mon ange.**

Étourdie, j'allai jusqu'à sa chambre et y découvris cette fois deux énormes bouquets identiques de pivoines blanches, rose pâle et de roses, elles aussi rose. L'un sous la télé et l'autre sur la petite table basse ronde près des baies vitrées du coin salon de la chambre. Avec délice, je humai la délicieuse odeur des pivoines qui embaumait la pièce.

J'avais été trop bête. J'avais été jalouse du petit bouquet qu'il avait offert à ma mère. J'avais cru qu'il m'avait oubliée. Je lâchai mon chat qui râla de se retrouver par terre et je fis face à Edward. Il me regardait tendrement avec un petit sourire absolument charmant.

**\- Quand est-ce que tu as... ?**

**\- Cet après-midi. J'ai commandé les fleurs pour ta mère et ****c****es bouquets pour toi en même temps. Tu pourras changer la disposition si tu veux.**

**\- Edward... Je suis désolée.**

**\- J'ai aimé voir ton petit air jalou****x****. Je jubilais en sachant ce qui t'attendai****t**** en rentrant ici.**

Je ris et m'avançai vers lui pour prendre son visage entre mes mains. Je l'attirai alors vers moi pour l'embrasser sans aucune retenue. Il m'entoura de ses bras, ses mains sur l'une de mes fesses qu'il malaxait sans ménagement, son autre main maintenait ma nuque. Nous nous arrêtâmes uniquement parce qu'il poussa une petite plainte à cause du fait que je me pressais trop sur son torse et que ses points le faisaient souffrir.

**\- Pardon... ça va ?**

**\- Oui ne t'en fais pas.**

**\- Je t'aime Edward. Merci, ces fleurs sont magnifiques... Tout ça c'est... juste digne de monsieur Parfait !**

\- **Je suis prêt à tout pour toi.**

**\- Ne me gâte pas trop. Tu as vu, je deviens vite jalouse.**

**\- N'y compte pas.**

Je souris et posai une nouvelle fois mes lèvres sur les siennes pour un baiser bien plus doux que le précédent.

**\- Je vais me doucher et après au lit, nous avons une grosse journée demain.**

**\- Oui. Je t'aime.**

Il m'embrassa et se dirigea vers son dressing. Moi j'allai dans la salle de bain pour prendre une douche avec un sourire béat qui ne me quitta pas. Edward était vraiment une perle et mon comportement avait été puéril. Une fois prête, je le rejoignis dans le lit. Il me prit dans ses bras et nous nous endormîmes sous les papouilles l'un de l'autre. Demain, il fallait affronter Jane.

* * *

**Et voilà l'arrivé des Swan. **

**Qu'en pensez vous ?**

**A la semaine prochaine. **

**biz**


	34. Chapter 34

**Bonsoir tout le monde ! **

**Comment ça va ? **

**Avant le chapitre, je voulais vous avertir d'une décision que j'ai prise et j'espère que ça vous conviendra...**

**Comme cette fiction est plutôt longue, j'ai pensé qu'il serait bien de la "couper" en deux. **

**Donc je suis en mesure de vous dire que la première partir sera composé de 41 chapitres.**

**La deuxième partie aura pour titre "Repartir avec toi" **

**Qu'en pensez-vous ? **

* * *

**Sinon... voilà le chapitre**

**Merci à toute pour les reviews**

**Merci à Lily pour la correction. **

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Il était 7h quand le réveil d'Edward sonna, ce dernier mit un terme à l'appareil à la première sonnerie avant de se remettre contre moi. A 3h, nous nous étions réveillés, mon cauchemar avait été bien plus calme que la nuit d'avant. Suite à cela, Edward nous avait calés en cuillère et nous étions restés comme ça tout le reste de la nuit sans nous rendormir. Son bras avait encerclé ma taille, j'avais entrepris de le caresser. Aucun de nous n'avait parlé et une certaine tension due au programme de la journée s'était fait sentir. Il avait peur, enfin peur... il était nerveux. Je l'étais aussi, je voulais vraiment que cette histoire finisse, je voulais être tranquille.

Toujours sans échanger le moindre mot, Edward déposa un chapelet de baisers de mon épaule à mon cou avant de s'écarter de moi pour sortir du lit. Je me laissai alors tomber sur le dos, les bras en croix, fixant le plafond. Je ne supportais pas l'idée qu'il soit pris pour cible, c'était l'homme le plus droit et honnête que je connaissais. Il ne méritait pas ça. J'avais peur de la revoir également, qu'allait-elle faire ? Dire ? Je devais m'attendre à recevoir des attaques également. Cependant, je me sentais prête à l'affronter et j'étais prête à défendre Edward de tout mon être.

Me levant à mon tour, j'allai dans la salle de bain pour une douche rapide. La vapeur déjà présente sur les vitres m'indiquait qu'Edward ne devait pas en être sorti depuis longtemps. Aussi rapide que l'éclair, je sortis de la douche après m'être séchée et j'allai choisir mes vêtements dans le dressing. Une robe tailleur, blanche très simple, mes fidèles Louboutin et une veste smoking noire. J'attachai ensuite mes cheveux en une queue de cheval haute avant de passer au maquillage, enfin je mis juste du mascara et un trait d'eye liner.

En sortant du dressing, je croisai Edward qui lui s'apprêtait à s'habiller, j'étais déçue, il s'était rasé. Il avait pour habitude de manger avant, il disait ne jamais être à l'abri d'une tache sur son costume. Au passage, il m'étudia des pieds à la tête tout en souriant en coin. Toujours sans nous adresser la parole, nous passâmes à côté l'un de l'autre, sauf que je reçus une petite claque sur les fesses qui me fit glousser. Une fois dans la cuisine, je pris le temps d'admirer mon bouquet de roses rouges. Elles étaient vraiment magnifiques et je souris bêtement devant elles. Je me servis ensuite une tasse de café et jouai à plouf plouf entre une pomme et la banane. La pomme gagna mais après réflexion, la banane était moins longue à manger. Je n'avais pas trop faim en plus.

Mon petit-déjeuner très léger pris, j'allai rassembler mes affaires de travail. Agenda, carnet d'adresses, tablette et dossiers. Je reçus un message de Paul, m'informant qu'il était en bas, je vérifiai l'heure, nous devions y aller. Je partis donc à la recherche d'Edward. Je le trouvai assis sur l'un des bancs de son dressing. Il était face à son reflet dans le miroir mais ne se regardait pas, il fixait ses mains. Son visage était tendu, comme s'il avait peur. Je savais ce qui l'inquiétait. Il redoutait que Laurel soit de nouveau prise pour cible, que sa famille soit bafouée, il craignait aussi que l'on s'attaque à moi. Il n'avait pas peur pour lui, mais pour ceux qu'il aimait.

La vision qu'il me renvoyait, celle d'un homme triste et perdu, me serra le ventre et la gorge. Je m'avançai jusqu'à poser ma main sur son épaule. Il ne releva pas la tête, il passa juste son bras autour de ma taille, me forçant à me placer entre ses jambes. Je pris alors son visage entre mes mains et mes pouces caressèrent ses joues. Il leva les yeux vers moi, ils étaient si tendres, si clairs. Je lui souris avec la plus grande affection possible, il ferma les paupières avant de poser sa joue contre mon ventre. Ses bras serrèrent ma taille tandis que les miens entouraient sa tête, mes mains plongées dans ses cheveux.

**\- Il faut y aller Edward.**

**\- Je sais. Je suis désolé par avance de ce qu'elle pourrait te dire.**

**\- J'ai affronté bien pire que sœur Marie-coincée.**

Je le sentis sourire contre moi. Il se releva alors, m'obligeant à lever le regard pour continuer de l'observer. Je reculai tout de même d'un pas et il rajusta sa cravate. Je lissai ensuite sa veste sur ses épaules et recoiffai ses cheveux du mieux possible. Il prit ensuite ma main pour rejoindre le salon, je récupérai mes affaires et le suivis jusque dans l'ascenseur.

**\- Bella ?**

**\- Hum.**

**\- Si on gagne, le week-end prochain, on part tous les deux à Los Angeles. Loin de tout cette merde. Juste toi et moi.**

**\- Et si on perd ?**

**\- On part quand même. J'ai besoin de souffler. J'ai besoin de t'avoir pour moi tout seul et de te voir en maillot ou nue toute la journée.**

Je ris tout en sortant de l'ascenseur qui venait de s'ouvrir. Il prit ma taille pour avancer.

**\- Je suis d'accord. J'ai envie d'être en maillot ou nue toute la journée. Ça serait génial qu'on parte en week-end. Et je ne connais pas L.A. Peut-être qu'on croisera Robert Pattinson !**

**\- Qu'il aille se faire foutre lui !**

**\- Hey ! Sur qui tu fantasmes toi d'ailleurs ? **

**\- Mon assistante. Bonjour Paul.**

**\- Monsieur Cullen, Mademoiselle Swan.**

**\- Bonjour Paul.**

Il nous attendait, la portière ouverte. Edward hocha la tête pour le saluer, moi je lui souris et entrai la première dans la voiture. Je repensai à ce que m'avait dit Edward sur son chauffeur. Un blessé de guerre... j'avais de la peine pour lui. Une fois installés, Paul démarra la Berline avant de s'immiscer dans la circulation. Je tournai la tête vers Edward.

**\- Sérieusement. C'est qui ?**

**\- De quoi ?**

**\- La fille qui te fai****t**** fantasmer ?**

**\- Bella ça ne ser****t**** à rien...**

**\- Allez, je veux savoir. Tu sais pour moi.**

**\- Et je ne comprend pas pourquoi lui ! Bref.**

**\- Et toi ? Tu as honte ?**

**\- C'est nul...**

**\- Kate Moss ? Scarlett Johansson ? Angelina Jolie ?**

**\- T'es pénible, tu sais.**

**\- Allez ! Pamela Anderson ? La reine d'Angleterre ?**

Il pouffa avant de me regarder. Jusque là, il s'était obstiné à regarder par la fenêtre.

**\- Kiera Knightley.**

**\- La fille de ****P****irate des ****C****araïbes ?**

**\- Ouais. Je la trouve très jolie... et je trouve que tu lui ressembles un peu. Te moque pas.**

**\- N'importe quoi ! Je lui ressemble en rien du tout. Je la trouve jolie, oui, c'est une bonne actrice. J'étais amoureuse d'Orlando Bloom à l'époque du film.**

**\- Ben voyons.**

Je souris et pris sa main.

**\- C'est ****bête****...**

**\- De quoi chérie ?**

**\- J****'espère que ce n'est pas ses petits seins qui te plaisent… j'ai de plus gros seins qu'elle…**

\- **Pas de beaucoup !**

**\- Espèce de sale con !**

Il rit et caressa ma joue. Il était détendu, j'étais contente, c'était mon but.

**\- Je te préfère toi à n'importe qui d'autre Bella.**

**\- Moi j'hésite encore.**

Il plissa les yeux en pinçant les lèvres. Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire.

**\- Bien sûr que c'est toi que je préfère. C'est si facile de te rendre jaloux.**

Il se contenta de secouer la tête avant d'embrasser le dos de ma main. Notre conversation était terminée. Il reprit sa contemplation du paysage à travers la vitre de la voiture. C'est toujours en silence que nous arrivâmes devant le tribunal. Je fus étonnée de voir que Paul s'était arrêté bien avant l'entrée. Il se tourna vers Edward, l'air grave.

**\- Devons****-****nous passer par une autre entrée monsieur ?**

**\- Non.**

**\- Bien.**

La voiture repartit en avançant lentement. Edward répondit d'un simple mot à mon interrogation silencieuse

**\- Journalistes.**

En effet, désormais la voiture était entourée de journalistes et photographes. Bordel, mais pourquoi tant d'agitation pour une chose aussi stupide ? N'ont-il pas plus important à faire ? Voilà... j'étais énervée. Paul arrêta la voiture une nouvelle fois. Devant les marches du palais de justice ce coup-ci. Il sortit de la voiture avant d'ouvrir ma portière. Après un regard à Edward, je sortis de la voiture sous une pluie de questions et de flashs. Je ne comprenais même pas ce que les journalistes demandaient. Edward sortit à son tour et le mouvement de foule fut plus important. Edward attrapa ma main en m'ordonnant de suivre Paul et de ne répondre à rien. Notre garde du corps s'occupait de nous frayer un chemin parmi tous ces gens.

J'étais effrayée. Il y avait trop de monde, je ne respirais plus, j'étais ballotée dans la cohue, trop de personnes me touchaient sans le vouloir. Je trébuchai à plusieurs reprises à cause de tous ces gens. Ma vue était également troublée par les flash des appareils photo, mes yeux piquaient, je sentais les larmes naître aux coins de mes yeux. Edward dut me prendre par la taille pour maintenir mon équilibre. Je pense que s'il avait pu me porter, il l'aurait fait. Lui, semblait ne pas être atteint par toute cette folie, il restait maître de lui-même, le visage impassible, droit et ne montrant aucune faille.

Arrivés à l'intérieur du palais de justice, je me rendis compte que j'avais retenu ma respiration durant tout mon parcours. Je tremblais légèrement et essayais de maîtriser mon corps tout en remplissant mes poumons d'air. Edward me maintenait toujours fermement par la taille. S'il me lâchait, j'étais certaine d'embrasser le sol.

**\- Bella ça va ?**

**\- Oui... oui ça va aller. Donne****-****moi trente secondes.**

**\- Je suis désolé.**

Je ne répondis rien. Trop occupée à reprendre le contrôle de mon corps. Je fermai les yeux pour inspirer et expirer calmement. Doucement, je rouvris les yeux, mes tremblement étaient finis, je respirais normalement et les raisons de notre présence ici réapparurent dans ma tête : Écraser Jane ! Au même moment, Jasper arriva à notre hauteur. Il salua Paul et serra la main d'Edward avant de se pencher pour embrasser ma joue. J'en restai très surprise, c'était la première fois qu'il avait un geste aussi affectueux envers moi.

**\- Bon, vous êtes prêts ? L'audience va débuter dans 5 minutes. Edward, ça va aller ?**

**\- Oui. Juste... écrase****-****l****a****.**

**\- C'est mon objectif. Bella, ils risquent de parler de toi et de...**

**\- Oui, oui, je sais. Ne t'inquiète pas.**

Il hocha la tête et nous fit signe de le suivre jusqu'à la salle d'audience. Edward grogna en voyant que des journalistes étaient là, certainement invités par Jane. Cette dernière se tenait près de son avocat. Elle avait son indémodable chignon très tiré et portait une robe noire qui cachait son cou, ses bras et ses genoux. Je levai les yeux au ciel en constatant qu'en plus de tout ça, elle portait un petit chapeau avec une voilette noire qui lui tombait sur le visage. Non mais vraiment ?! Elle se donnait en spectacle. C'était incroyable.

Avant de rejoindre Esmée sur l'un des bancs, je pressai la main de mon compagnon. Il me regarda avec intensité, je lui dis un « Je t'aime » silencieux qui lui arracha un sourire en coin avant de suivre Jasper et de s'installer devant moi sur le banc des accusés. Quand le juge arriva, une femme de la cinquantaine, nous nous levâmes tous et la séance fut déclarée ouverte.

C'est l'avocat de Jane qui commença, il débitait tout un laïus comme quoi cette interruption soudaine de fiançailles avait mis sa cliente en dépression, qu'elle avait subi l'humiliation extrême car tout cela s'était produit devant la presse. Qu'elle avait le cœur à jamais brisé et que sa réputation et son nom avait été mis à mal dans cette sombre affaire.

Jasper attaqua en disant que la presse été là car elle l'avait convoquée. Qu'elle avait décidé toute seule de cette conférence, pour preuve, il avait le mail que j'avais reçu de son assistante, quelques heures avant l'annonce. Il affirma que son client, Edward, n'avait pas connaissance des plans de Jane. Il reconnut qu'il aurait pu rompre en privé et attendre mais il annonça aussi qu'il avait voulu éviter l'engouement médiatique et avait pensé aux répercutions sur son entreprise. Il enchaîna ensuite sur la divulgation de l'existence de Laurel faite par Jane dans la presse.

Il qualifia ce geste d'atteinte à la vie privée, que c'était un acte malsain dans le seul but de blesser Edward et que les retombées sur Laurel avaient été très importantes, que la vie de la jeune adolescente et de sa famille avait été changée à jamais par cette histoire. Ce à quoi l'avocat de Jane essaya de défendre comme un geste désespéré et involontaire. Tu parles oui !

Après de long dialogue sur de longs articles du code pénal concernant les actes des deux parties et de grandes joutes verbales entre les avocats, mon nom fut cité. Je m'y était attendu. Devant moi, Edward se redressa, soudainement plus attentif. J'étais accusée d'avoir influencé le choix d'Edward car je désirais le voir rompre, que je l'avais séduit et mis dans mon lit. En gros, j'étais une briseuse de ménage. Edward avait désormais les poings fermés sur ses cuisses et les mâchoires serrées.

Alors que l'avocat de Jane disait que j'étais une croqueuse de diamants, Edward se pencha vers Jasper et ce dernier mit un terme aux délires de son rival en disant que nous n'étions pas là pour parler de moi et de ma vie. Le juge retint l'objection et le sujet « Bella » fut clos. En revanche, Jasper attaqua de nouveau Jane et ce jeu de ping-pong entre les deux parties dura encore un long moment. L'entreprise et le centre d'Edward furent pointés du doigt mais aussitôt rétablis par les documents des experts payés pour analyser les comptes des différents biens où le nom Cullen était mentionné.

Puis le juge finit par prononcer son verdict. Après que Jasper ait demandé une compensation 70 mille dollars et une interdiction d'approcher Edward et tout ce qui avait un lien avec lui, famille, entreprise, appartement, association... l'avocat adverse demanda 350 mille dollars de dommages et intérêts ainsi que des excuses publiques.

**\- Mon jugement va en faveur de Monsieur Edward Cullen. Mademoiselle Volturi****,**** malgré le beau spectacle de fiancée éplorée, je vous condamne à une amende de 50 mille dollars et j****'****accorde l'interdiction ****d'approcher demandée par Maître Withlock****. Mademoiselle Volturi, si vous ne respectez pas cette interdiction ou toutes autres formes de diffamation venant de vous ou d'un proche envers la famille Cullen ou de sa compagne, vous serez immédiatement inculpée et purgerez une peine d'1 mois ferme de prison. Bien entendu mademoiselle Volturi, vous pouvez avoir recour****s**** à la cour de cassation mais je vous le déconseille. Laissez votre rancœur de côté et reprenez votre vie. Tou****t**** ça ne servira à rien. Je suis désolée pour vous mais il faut aller de l'avant.**

Jane la considéra un moment avant de se pencher vers son avocat. À mon avis, il allait passer un sale moment. Pour ma part, j'étais soulagée. Edward ne risquait plus rien. Enfin pour le moment. Alors que la juge se retirait, il discuta avec Jasper quelques secondes avant de se tourner vers sa famille et moi. Esmée se serra contre lui et lui chuchota quelque chose qui le fit sourire et me regarder en souriant en coin. Autour de nous, les journalistes commencèrent à s'agiter et Jasper proposa que l'on sorte sans plus attendre. En sortant de la salle, nous trouvâmes Paul et Sam, le chauffeur d'Emmett ou d'Esmé, ça dépendait des fois. Les deux hommes nous escortèrent pendant que Jasper répétait aux journalistes qu'il n'y aurait aucune déclaration.

Tout comme à notre arrivée, Edward prit ma taille pour m'aider à avancer et aussi me calmer. Nous allions entrer dans la voiture quand Jane cria le prénom d'Edward en s'avançant vers lui, folle de rage. Paul se positionna devant Edward et ce dernier me poussa pour que j'entre dans la voiture. J'essayai de résister mais le regard qu'il me lança en constatant mon refus provoqua un frisson, il m'intima de monter rien qu'avec ses yeux sombres, presque noirs. Me sentant comme une enfant devant un adulte, je montai dans la voiture et il claqua la portière. Toujours avec le sentiment d'être une petite fille en faute, je me collai à la vitre pour pouvoir les voir et les écouter du mieux possible.

**\- … content de toi ! Mon humiliation est totale maintenant ! Tout ça c'est de ta faute ! Tu crois que tu peux m'avoir comme ça ?! Je trouverai un moyen ! N'importe lequel mais je vais pourrir ta vie Cullen !**

**\- C'est toi qui ****a**** commencé toute cette histoire. Tu as vendu ma sœur ! Tu as raconté des conneries à toute la presse... Tu essayes de piquer mon projet de bureau à New York ! J'ai rompu avec toi parce que je n'étais pas heureux et que je ne voulais pas vivre avec toi. Tu ne compte pas pour moi Jane. Accepte****-****le !**

**\- Parce qu'avec l'autre pute tu es plus heureux ! Elle a tu****é**** son ex****-****mari et...**

**\- Ne mêle pas Isabella à tout ça ! Si tu lui fai****s**** du mal Jane, je remuerai ciel et terre pour te faire souffrir mille fois plus ! Paul, nous y allons !**

Il ouvrit la portière trop vite pour que j'aie le temps de me décaler. Il me regarda en haussant les sourcils et je me glissai à l'autre bout de la banquette, les yeux rivés sur mes mains, honteuse d'avoir été surprise à l'espionner.

**\- On joue les curieuses Mademoiselle Swan ?**

**\- Désolée...**

**\- Je t'aurais raconté... en gros. Paul, chez moi je vous pri****e****.**

La voiture démarra et Edward prit ma main pour m'attirer contre lui.

**\- On a gagné bébé...**

**\- Oui. Je suis soulagée.**

**\- Je ne la laisserai pas te faire d****e**** mal.**

**\- Je sais. Ça veut dire que le ****w****eek-end prochain on part ?**

**\- Oui !**

**\- J'ai hâte !**

Il sourit mais sans que ce dernier n'atteigne ses yeux. Je fronçai les sourcils et pressai sa main dans la mienne.

**\- Tu n'as pas l'air heureux.**

**\- Je ne le suis pas.**

**\- Mais on a gagné.**

**\- Je sais. Mais je ne serai jamais tranquille. Que fait-on maintenant ?**

**\- On rentre, ta mère va déjeun****er ****avec nous, ton père nous rejoint. Ensuite, nous travaillons. Ce soir, je sort dîner avec mes parents. Tu peux toujours te joindre à nous.**

**\- Je pense que tu devrais profiter un peu de tes parents seule. Profite d'eux.**

**\- Tu veux que je dorme chez moi ?**

**\- Non. Je t'ordonne de me rejoindre dans mon lit.**

**\- D'accord.**

Je pressai sa main et caressai ses doigts avec mon pouce pendant que la voiture se faufilait dans les rues de Seattle. En arrivant chez lui, nous ne fûmes pas surpris de voir Carlisle qui nous attendait dans le hall.

**\- Papa.**

**\- Edward. Alors ?**

**\- Elle a perdu mais je ne suis pas tranquille pour autant. Tu attends depuis longtemps**** ?**

**\- Non, je viens d'arriver. Bonjour Isabella.**

**\- Monsieur Cullen.**

Je lui tendis ma main qu'il serra avec un léger étonnement. Esmée arriva, sa voiture suivait la notre. Elle sourit en voyant son mari, il tendit le bras vers elle pour lui prendre la taille et il l'embrassa aux coins des lèvres. Ce geste tout en pudeur mais tellement tendre me gêna et je détournai le regard.

**\- Bon, je vous propose de monter, on ne va pas rester dans le hall.**

Edward s'avança vers les ascenseurs et nous le suivîmes. Une fois dans la cabine, Edward passa un bras autour de mes épaules et embrassa mes cheveux. Je le sentis se détendre contre moi, je le savais tendu mais pas à ce point. Arrivés dans le vestibule, je fus attaquée par Brad Pitt qui miaula tout en se frottant contre mes jambes. Je souris et le pris dans mes bras, il nicha sa tête dans mon cou tout en ronronnant.

**\- Si ça continue, je vais devenir jaloux de ****c****e chat. Papa ? Maman ? Du vin ?**

**\- Merci oui.**

**\- Du blanc, sec, s'il te plaît.**

Carlisle avait l'air de s'y connaître en vin. Enfin, il était facile de m'impressionner dans ce domaine étant donné que je n'y connaissais absolument bien. Alors qu'Edward et Carlisle allèrent dans la cuisine, Esmée caressa la tête de mon chat. Ce dernier la regarda en plissant les yeux avant de se caler de nouveau contre moi, il lui avait sans doute accordé sa confiance.

**\- Il est adorable.**

**\- Oui, c'est un amour. Sauf avec Emmett.**

**\- Oui, il m'a raconté.**

Je lâchai Brad Pitt qui en avait déjà marre des caresses et Esmée et moi prîmes la direction de la cuisine pour rejoindre les garçons. Esmée avait l'air parfaitement à l'aise ici. C'est même elle qui décida de cuisiner en donnant des directives à son fils. Elle savait même où était rangé les ustensiles de cuisine. D'un regard distrait, je les regardais faire et les entendais parler sans vraiment entendre. Je sirotais juste mon verre de vin. C'est en entendant la sonnerie d'un téléphone que je fis attention à ce qui m'entourait. Qui de Carlisle ou Esmée avait comme sonnerie « Uptown Fuck » de Marc Ronson et Bruno Mars ?

**\- Bella ?**

**\- Quoi ?**

**\- Ton portable sonne bébé.**

Quoi ? Ce n'était pas ma sonnerie ! Je vérifiai et effectivement, c'était mon téléphone. Edward souriait. J'étais sûre que c'était lui qui avait changé ma sonnerie. Je lui lançai un regard noir avant de répondre à ma mère.

**\- Maman ?**

**\- Oui, chérie. Comment ça va ? Et Edward ?**

**\- Il a gagné.**

**\- Tant mieux ! Je suis contente pour lui ! Soulagée ?**

**\- Euh oui. Et toi et papa ?**

**\- Nous sommes au marché Pike Market, c'est incroyable ! Nous allons déjeuner. Cet après-midi, nous allons à l'observatoire, le Space Needle. Tu dînes toujours avec nous ?**

**\- Oui. Bien sûr. Je viendrai pour 18h.**

**\- D'accord. Je te laisse ma chérie. On se voit ce soir.**

**\- Oui.**

Je raccrochai et froidement, je m'adressai à Edward.

**\- C'est toi qui a touché****à mon portable ?**

**\- Oui. En fait, je voulais juste changer la sonnerie de ton réveil mais je crois que ça ****a**** tout chang****é****. Je n'en pouvais plus de Christina Aguillera avec « Hurt ».**

**\- T'aurais pu demander, me prévenir, au lieu de faire ça dans mon dos !**

**\- Oh, Bella, ça va.**

**\- Ce sont mes affaires Edward. Si tu n'es pas content, tu en parles au lieu d'agir comme tu l'as fait !**

**\- Isabella, stop c'est bon, je suis désolé.**

**\- Ouais.**

Agacée et consciente de m'être donnée en spectacle devant ses parents, je décidai de ne plus en reparler pour le moment. Rageusement, je martyrisais mon téléphone pour retrouver mes sonneries d'origine. Cependant, au moment de remettre celle de mon réveil, je jetai un regard à Edward et décidai d'accéder à sa requête... je changeai de sonnerie pour mettre une sonnerie quelconque déjà programmée dans l'appareil et au moment venu, je réfléchirais à une nouvelle chanson.

En relevant la tête, je m'aperçus que l'atmosphère était lourde. J'avais carrément plombé l'ambiance. Esmée cuisinait en silence, Edward était assis face à son père, jouant l'un comme l'autre avec leur verre de vin. De temps en temps, Edward posait une question sans importance à laquelle son père répondait toujours assez brièvement, faute de mieux. Très mal à l'aise de la situation que j'avais causée, je me levai, prétextant avoir besoin d'aller aux toilettes.

Une fois seule dans la chambre d'Edward, je m'assis sur le bord du lit en prenant ma tête entre mes mains. Je me sentais bête et de mauvaise humeur. Pourtant, nous avions gagné face à Jane, je devrais me sentir soulagée. Edward ne l'était pas... peut-être qu'à cause de ça, moi aussi je me sentais perturbée. Puis il y avait aussi mon rendez-vous demain, avec le notaire pour le testament de Jacob. J'essayais de ne pas y penser et me persuader que ça ne m'inquiétait pas mais dans le fond, ça me perturbait beaucoup.

Et puis Edward m'avait vraiment agacée. De quel droit s'occupait-il de mon téléphone. Il aurait pu m'en parler, j'aurais dit oui pour la changer cette sonnerie. J'avais du mal à accepter qu'il ait fait ça dans mon dos. En plus, il avait l'air content et fier de lui. Ça m'exaspérait. D'un autre côté, je m'en voulais que tout ça ce soit passé devant ses parents. J'allais passer pour la méchante, l'aigrie, la frustrée, la coincée... juste au moment où sa famille commençait à m'accepter.

**\- Tu es contente de toi ?**

Je levai les yeux pour voir Edward qui venait de me rejoindre dans sa chambre. Je soupirai et me levai.

**\- Non. Mais c'est de ta faute. Tu aurais d****û**** m'en parler avant de toucher à mes affaires.**

**\- Je me suis excus****é****. Je voulais... je ne sais pas, j'ai fai****t**** ça sur le coup. J'ai entendu ton réveil et j'ai eu envie de changer la sonnerie. Je n'ai pas réfléchi !**

**\- Pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit ?**

**\- J'ai oublié, ça m'est sorti de la tête !**

**\- Ne recommence plus !**

**\- Non, toi ne recommence plus ! Ne me parle plus comme ça ! N'agi****s**** plus comme ça devant mes parents ! Je me suis excusé une fois ! Tu n'avais pas à enfoncer le clou ! On aurait pu en parler plus tard ! **

**\- Ne me cri****e**** pas dessus !**

**\- C'est toi qui m'énerve ! Si tu ne m'avai****s**** pas humilié devant mes parents, je n'aurais pas à crier !**

**\- Humilié ? Carrément ? Tu y vas un peu fort. Excuse****-****moi mais je n'allais pas me taire face à une chose qui me rend en colère ! Je ne suis pas du genre à dire amen à tout. Tu me connais mal !**

**\- Ce n'est qu'une putain de sonnerie, Isabella !**

**\- Tu as fouillé dans mes affaires sans m'en parler !**

Nous nous défiâmes du regard. L'un face à l'autre, les poings serrés. La tension entre nous était au maximum. Qu'il vienne m'engueuler, qu'il en rajoute une couche me rendait folle. Il avait raison, c'était juste une sonnerie. Ok, mais pourquoi ce n'était pas lui qui lâchait l'affaire ? Pourquoi je devrais passer l'éponge, hein ? Désolée, mais j'avais ma fierté !

**\- Tu me rends fou Bella !..**

Tiens, je n'étais plus Isabella. Il était moins fâché. Le ton de sa voix me le confirmait aussi, il parlait sèchement mais sans animosité ni colère... non sa voix reflétait... du désir. Ce changement me perturba un instant, c'était soudain et je n'avais pas prévu cette réaction. Avant que je ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, il prit ma tête entre ses mains et m'embrassa comme si sa vie en dépendait. Je ne le repoussai pas au contraire. Je répondis avec autant de ferveur que lui à son baiser.

À bout de souffle, il se sépara de moi et me poussa sur le lit. Je me laissai rebondir sur le matelas alors qu'il sortait sa chemise de son pantalon. Nous ne nous étions pas touchés de cette façon-là depuis des jours, mon niveau de frustration était au plus haut, j'imaginais que pour Edward c'était la même chose. Nous avions accumulé beaucoup trop de pression, cette histoire de procès nous avait angoissé, mes cauchemars violents, la décision de voir un psy, son opération, mon inquiétude, l'appréhension de mon rendez-vous de demain... tout ça était trop. Cette dispute ridicule sur une sonnerie de réveil n'était que la goutte d'eau faisant déborder le vase.

Edward retroussa ma robe et déchira ma culotte avant de ramper vers moi. Son regard était sombre, son visage dur et crispé. Il serait sans pitié, j'en étais persuadée. Je le voulais sans pitié, je voulais que ce soit rapide, puissant, presque violent. Comme moi, il avait du mal à respirer normalement, nos souffles étaient saccadés, ses narines se dilataient au rythme de sa respiration. Sa bouche vint alors s'écraser sur la mienne, férocement. Sa langue força le barrage de mes dents pour m'envahir avec passion me faisant gémir contre lui. Quand il s'écarta de moi, il me mordit la lèvre et avec le peu de raison qu'il me restait je réussis à le débraguetter d'un geste pressé et imprécis.

Alors qu'il positionnait son sexe à l'entrée du mien, mes mains sur ses avant-bras, il me força à le regarder. Il n'y avait plus que du désir dans ses yeux, plus aucune de colère. Il parla d'une voix sifflante sur un ton impératif, sans appel.

**\- Je ne veux plus jamais qu'on se dispute pour si peu ! Et plus jamais devant mes parents !**

Sans attendre ma réponse, il poussa en moi et me pénétra d'un coup de rein violent. Il me possédait, me déchirait avec délice. Sans attendre que je me fasse à lui, il sortit pour revenir avec encore plus de puissance. Sans aucun ménagement, il me pilonnait brutalement, ne me laissant aucun répit. C'était tout ce dont j'avais besoin. Mes mains se posèrent sur son adorable cul à moitié dénudé, pour l'accompagner dans ses mouvements, mes hanches allaient à la rencontre des siennes pour encore plus de puissance. Nos lèvres étaient soudées pour étouffer nos cris.

Il ne me fallut pas longtemps pour que l'orgasme me terrasse. Mon corps se raidit, mes cuisses se resserrèrent autour de sa taille, je me cambrai, rejetant la tête en arrière tandis que d'incontrôlables spasmes me terrassèrent tout en murmurant le prénom de mon amant, Edward me suivit dans la jouissance, s'immobilisant, fermant les yeux et en criant mon prénom tandis qu'il se déversait en moi. Il embrassa alors mon cou, sans se retirer de moi. Je caressai ses cheveux tout en savourant mon état de plénitude totale. Comblée et détendue.

**\- Je t'aime Bella... Je t'aime.**

**\- Je suis désolée... c'était idiot.**

**\- Oui. Mais la semaine a été longue et difficile. Il ****s****'est passé beaucoup de choses. Je crois qu'on a trop pri****s**** sur nous.**

**\- Je le pense aussi.**

Il m'embrassa avant de se relever et d'évidement se retirer de mon antre. Ce sentiment de vide soudain m'arracha un grognement, ce qui fit sourire Edward qui rajustait son pantalon et sa chemise. Je me levai à mon tour et rabaissai ma robe. Je regardai ma montre, nous avions mis à peine 10 minutes pour nous crier dessus et tirer notre coup. Un regard dans le miroir plus tard, je suivis Edward hors de la chambre, consciente que mes joues étaient beaucoup trop rouges et mes yeux bien plus brillants que lors de mon départ de la cuisine, en plus je n'avais pas remis de culotte. Edward, en revanche, était pareil qu'à sa venue dans la chambre. Impeccable et imperturbable.

**\- Au fait...**

**\- Quoi ?**

**\- Ton ventre... tes points de suture...**

**\- Ah, euh, ça va. Ça tire un peu mais je m'en fous.**

**\- Ce n'est pas sérieux Edward... Nous n'aurions pas dû...**

Il me laissa le passage pour pénétrer dans la cuisine où l'odeur qui y régnait me donna vraiment faim. Esmée et Carlisle se tournèrent vers nous lorsque nous entrâmes. Edward les ignora pour me répondre.

**\- Stop ! Ne recommence pas. Je te dis que ça va.**

\- **D'accord.**

**\- Je te jure que c'est vrai. Demain, ça fera une semaine. Je ne suis pas à un jour près. Maman, ça sent divinement bon.**

Brusque changement de sujet. Esmée nous sourit avant de répondre.

**\- Merci mon chéri. Venez à table, c'est prêt. Est-ce que tout va bien ?**

**\- Oui. Dis****-****moi, les parents de Bella sont ici en vacances et samedi, ils vont tous les trois faire un tour de bateau. Bella se proposait d'emmener Laurel.**

Esmée parut étonnée mais son sourire s'élargit. Je me hissai sur un des tabourets face à elle quand elle s'adressa à moi.

**\- Quelle croisière vous ferez ?**

**\- Ma mère veut voir les orques et les baleine alors... nous irons voir les orques et les baleines. J'ai pensé que peut-être, ça ferait plaisir à Laurel...**

**\- Elle va adorer ! Mais vous serez en famille.**

**\- Ce n'est pas grave. Ça me ferait plaisir.**

**\- Elle va être folle de joie, n'est-ce pas Carlisle ?**

Ce dernier prit la main de sa femme et me sourit.

**\- Oui elle va adorer ça. Merci Isabella.**

**\- Je vous en pri****e****.**

Edward termina de nous servir le repas dans nos assiettes et parla en s'installant à mes côtés.

**\- Et le soir, nous pourrions tous dîner ici.**

**\- Je préfèrerais à la maison. Laurel sera sans doute fatiguée, je préfère qu'elle rentre si ça ne vous embête pas.**

**\- Non, comme tu veux. C'était pour t'épargner la cuisine et le dérangement.**

**\- Oh Edward, je t'en pri****e****, Emmett vient presque tous les dimanches déjeuner. Il compte pour 10 personnes. Non, non, vous dînerez à la maison samedi soir. Isabella, ça vous convient ?**

**\- Oui très bien. Merci.**

Elle sourit et Carlisle reprit la parole en regardant Edward d'un air taquin.

**\- Et toi mon fils, tu ne vas pas faire de bateau ?**

**\- Euh... non. J'ai un truc de prévu déjà.**

**\- Ou alors tu ne veux pas avoue****r**** à Isabella que tu as le mal de mer.**

Edward lança un regard meurtrier à son père avant de me regarder brièvement. Je souris et décidai de le taquiner.

**\- Mon Dieu, voilà une faille dans l'incarnation de la perfection que tu es ? Tu as le mal de mer ?**

**\- Oui, bon, ça va. Très léger.**

Carlisle pouffa de rire avant de le corriger.

**\- Il vomit rien qu'en regardant Titanic.**

Je retenais mon rire et Edward se justifia d'une excuse bidon.

**\- Oui mais un bateau ****ç****a coule !**

**\- Et un train ****ç****a déraille, un avion ça se crash et il y a mille façons de mourir en voiture.**

Il me regarda sidéré, je ne l'avais pas défendu, au contraire. Je poursuivis en riant.

**\- Pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit ?**

**\- Il y avait tes parents. Je ne pouvais pas leur dire que j'allais passer mon après-midi à me vomir dessus si je venais. Est-ce que tu ris de moi ?**

**\- Oui. Je trouve ça assez drôle. Je savais bien que tu ne pouvais pas être si parfait.**

Esmée me sourit.

**\- En plus de son mal de mer, sachez qu'il a peur de l'orage aussi.**

**\- Maman !**

**\- Quoi ? Tu en a une peur bleue. Au moindre petit éclair, ****t****u paniques, tu as besoin d'une lumière. Jusqu'à tes 15 ans, tu venais même te blottir contre moi le temps que le tonnerre passe. Et il n'est pas rare que tu m'appelles en pleine nuit s'il est violent. Ce sont des choses qu'Isabella doit savoir.**

**\- C'est le déjeuner de la honte ou quoi ? **

Inutile de retenir mon rire. Edward était rouge de honte, il regardait partout sauf vers moi. Pour le rassurer, je posai ma main sur la sienne et pressai ses doigts. Cependant, je cherchai à en savoir plus.

**\- Donc, si je résume, il y a les aiguilles, l'orage et le mal de mer. Tu sais Edward, ce ne sont pas des défauts.**

**\- C'est quand même très gênant.**

**\- Nous sommes à égalité. Mes parents aussi t'ont fait des révélations. Je devrai juste annuler la croisière dans les caraïbes que j'avais prévue pour les vacances.**

**\- Je suis mort de rire. Mange, ça va être froid.**

Je ricanai et la conversation devint plus normale. Carlisle et Esmée parlèrent de leur projet de vacances. Ils partaient tous les deux à Hawaï puis avec Laurel pour Paris. Edward discuta de l'organisation avec sa mère.

**\- Tu pourras prendre ta sœur ici pendant que nous sommes partis Edward ?**

**\- Oui, mais vous partez quand ? Je voulais partir avec Bella le week-end ****prochain****. **

**\- Nous partons dimanche prochain de bonne heure.**

**\- Et Emmett revient quand ?**

**\- Vendredi.**

**\- Je vais lui envoyer un mail. Il pourrait prendre Laurel samedi soir chez lui, passer dimanche avec elle et quand je rentre avec Bella dimanche, nous la récupérons pour le reste de la semaine.**

**\- Il faut voir s'il est d'accord, oui.**

Je me tournai vers Edward. Je n'avais pas envie d'annuler notre week-end mais ça simplifiait les choses.

\- **Nous ne sommes pas obligés de partir. Occupe****-****toi de ta sœur, c'est plus important. Nous serons en vacances 15 jours plus tard.**

**\- Je t'ai promis ce week-end.**

**\- Je ne t'en voudrai pas si ça ne fait pas. Rien n'est réservé encore. C'était juste... une idée.**

**\- Mais tu ét****ais**** folle de joie à l'idée de partir.**

**\- Laurel est plus importante. C'est ta sœur. Puis Emmett et Rosalie diront ****sûrement**** qu'ils veulent récupérer du décalage horaire avant de reprendre le travail...**

Edward me regarda vraiment peiné, moi aussi je m'étais fait une joie de partir en week-end. Je savais qu'il n'était pas dupe lorsque je disais que ça ne faisait rien. Il finit par céder.

**\- Ok****, a****lors, mais on se rattrapera, c'est juré.**

**\- Des week-ends on en aura d'autres.**

Il caressa ma joue et se tourna vers ses parents que j'avais complètement oubliés.

**\- Bon, pas de problème pour Laurel. Je viendrai la chercher samedi soir, elle dînera ici.**

**\- Vous êtes sûrs ?**

**\- Oui, maman. Je n'avais pas pensé à Laurel et à vos vacances quand j'ai proposé de partir à Bella. Le week-end prochain, je m'occupe de ma petite soeur**

**\- Parfai****t****. Elle sera au centre toute la semaine et toute la journée. Tout est organis****é**** pour elle.**

**\- Aucun problème. Au pire, on s'organisera.**

**\- Je vous fai****s**** confiance, oui. Merci Edward, merci Bella.**

Je leur souris et nous continuâmes notre repas. Mon humeur avait encore changé, maintenant j'étais déçue, contrariée. Heureusement, le déjeuner se termina et Esmée et Carlisle nous laissèrent. Nous avions du travail. Edward boudait, du coup, il était très sec et autoritaire avec toute personne qu'il avait au téléphone, ça avait intérêt à filer droit, il ne valait mieux pas le contrarier.

À 17h, je m'autorisai une douche. J'enfilai une tenue décontractée, un bon vieux jean, un t-shirt noir et des ballerines. J'attachai mes cheveux d'un chignon qui ne ressemblait à rien mais je me moquais de ma coiffure. J'attrapai ma veste en cuir et mon sac avant de rejoindre Edward dans son bureau qui travaillait toujours. Il était au téléphone.

**\- C'est inacceptable ! Quand vous aurez une proposition décente à me faire alors peut-être que je prendrai la peine de vous écouter ! Si je n'ai pas quelque chose dans l'heure, ce n'est plus la peine de harceler mon assistante pour qu'elle vous obtienne un entretien suis-je bien clair ?... bien !**

Il raccrocha et laissa tomber son téléphone sur son bureau d'un geste furieux avant de se pencher sur son ordinateur. Je me raclai doucement la gorge, il tourna la tête vers moi et son attitude se fit plus détendue. J'entrai dans la pièce.

**\- Je vais y aller. Un problème ?**

**\- Ils me font tous chier ! Paul est en bas, il t'attendra pour rentrer.**

**\- Je peux prendre le bus. Je ne sais pas quand je vais rentrer...**

**\- Paul s'occupe des trajets.**

**\- Mais je ne veux pas le déranger, le faire attendre...**

**\- C'est son ****j****ob Isabella ! Je le paye pour faire ce que je lui di****s****. Alors si je lui dis d****'****attendre que tu sois prête à rentrer, alors il attendra.**

Mais pour qui il se prend encore une fois ? Je ne suis pas une assistée, je peux me débrouiller seule, prendre un taxi. Je n'ai pas besoin qu'on me tienne la main. Je resserrai mon sac contre moi.

**\- Je veux bien qu'il m'accompagne, mais je dors chez moi. Je passerai au bureau demain matin prendre le courrier et je viendrai travailler ici ensuite. Je n'ai donc pas besoin de Paul toute la soirée.**

**\- Non, tu rentres, c'est ce que nous avions convenu.**

**\- Eh bah je change d'avis ! Je vais profiter de ma soirée sans penser à ce pauvre homme qui attend dans une voiture. Et je veux passer du temps avec mes parents. Puis ça te fera réfléchir et peut-être que demain matin, ta mauvaise humeur sera partie et que tu seras moins con ! Tu es insupportable depuis que nous sommes revenu****s**** du tribunal, tu cries sur tout le monde, tu changes d'humeur en un claquement de doigt. Ok, je n'ai pas été de bonne compagnie à cause du téléphone à midi mais là, tu atteints mes limites de tolérance.**

**\- C'est son boulot !**

**\- Et le mien, c'est d'être ton assistante et ma journée est terminée ! Crie sur qui tu veux, exerce ton contrôle sur tout le monde mais certainement pas sur moi ! Je ne suis pas ta chose que tu balades et baises à ton gr****é****, encore moins une assistée ! Bonne soirée monsieur Cullen !**

Je m'apprêtai à sortir mais me retournai pour voir son air ahuri, choqué et furieux. Je rajoutai une dernière information.

**\- L'infirmière arrive dans 30 minutes. Ça serait chouette que tu ne lui cries pas dessus à elle aussi !**

Je fermai la porte et partis à toute vitesse, je ne voulais pas qu'il me rattrape ou me cries encore plus dessus. Au passage, j'attrapai Brad Pitt, je préférais l'avoir avec moi que de le laisser tout seul ici. J'étais dans l'ascenseur quand je vis Edward débouler dans le vestibule.

**\- Bella !**

Heureusement les portes se fermèrent. Très vite, je retrouvai Paul et montai dans la voiture.

**\- Changement de programme, Paul. Je reste dormir chez moi ce soir.**

**\- Dois-je venir demain matin ?**

**\- Non merci.**

**\- Bien.**

Je savais qu'Edward lui dirait le contraire mais je m'en moquais. Je serrai mon chat contre moi pendant que Paul circulait dans la ville. Edward l'avait appelé j'en étais sûre, il avait blêmi d'un coup en prenant un appel mais n'avait rien dit. Cette journée était un enfer ! Pleine de contrariétés, de tension et de colère sorties tout droit de nulle part, et ce malgré la victoire de ce matin au tribunal. Je secouai la tête et cherchai mon téléphone dans mon sac afin d'avertir mes parents de mon arrivée.

**\- Oh merde non...**

**\- Un problème mademoiselle Swan ?**

**\- Oh non... c'est rien. Ça va.**

J'avais juste oublié mon portable chez Edward. Décidément, je haïssais cette journée !

* * *

**Et voilà... **

**qu'en dite vous ? ça sent le roussi... **

**A la semaine prochaine. **

**Bise**


	35. Chapter 35

**Bonsoir à toute !**

**Bon... avant que vous me détestiez toutes...**

**Merci pour les reviews**

**Merci à Lydie pour la correction. **

**Bonne lecture...**

* * *

En entant chez moi, j'affichai un air enjoué, comme si la journée avait été la plus normale du monde. Même si je débarquais avec la moitié de mes affaires et mon chat dans les bras. Ma mère qui s'affairait à mettre la table me regarda en soulevant un de ses sourcils. Je lui souris et posai Brad Pitt qui retrouva vite ses habitudes.

**\- Chérie... pourquoi... tu as pris le chat ?**

**\- Je crois qu'il déprime chez Edward, il n'a pas ses repères... alors j'ai pensé que le ramener ici serait pas mal. On verra. Ça va ?**

Je mentais plutôt bien, j'avais appris à le faire. Ma mère hocha la tête et posa ses assiettes avant de venir me prendre dans ses bras. Mon père apparut avec le Seattle Time dans les mains, à la page des sports bien entendu, le contraire m'aurait étonné. Il passa son bras autour de mes épaules et embrassa ma joue avant de se détacher de moi.

**\- Alors ta journée ?**

J'affichai le sourire le plus sincère du monde en répondant avec enthousiasme.

**\- Bien. Soulagée qu'Edward ait gagné contre Jane. Mais j'ai peur qu'elle trouve encore un truc pour s'en prendre à lui. Enfin on verra...**

Ma mère frotta mon bras en me souriant pour me réconforter.

**\- Ne soi****s**** pas si pessimiste, ma chérie. Le repas est prêt, on peut s'installer. Seattle est une ville incroyable !**

**\- Alors qu'avez-vous fait ?**

Je m'installai à ma table, en bout de table entre mes deux parents. Je me sentais comme à la maison et pour la première fois aujourd'hui, je me sentis sereine. J'arrivai même à chasser de mon esprit le sujet Edward. J'écoutai alors ma mère raconter leur matinée à Pike Market, leur déjeuner dans un restaurant typique de la ville et ils avaient choisi d'aller ensuite admirer la vue du haut du Space Needle. Je me contentais de hocher la tête à leur description. Je n'étais pas encore montée en haut de la Space Needle. Mon père, lui, reprenait comme toujours, les propos de ma mère quand elle amplifiait les événements de la journée. Cela me fit sourire, maman levait les yeux au ciel à chaque reprise de mon père.

**\- Et demain ? Qu'avez-vous prévu ?**

**\- Je pense que demain matin nous resterons tranquilles, enfin nous prendrons notre temps. Et continuer de visiter le centre ville.**

**\- Tu pourrais venir avec moi au bureau demain matin. Je dois passer chercher des affaires. Je reste ici cette nuit.**

**\- Tu... restes ici ? Est-ce que ça va ?**

Je haussai les épaules, plutôt convaincante, même moi j'y croyais à mon air détaché.

**\- Je le voulais c'est tout. Je voulais profiter de vous toute la soirée sans m'inquiéter de l'heure. Comme ça, demain, nous parto****ns**** toutes les deux, non ?**

**\- Oui... oui, d'accord. Mais où vas-tu dormir. Enfin je sais bien que c'est chez toi mais...**

**\- Maman, ne t'en fais pas pour moi. Je me suis endormie plus d'une fois sur le canapé. Edward y a passé sa première nuit ici. Il avait bien dormi.**

**\- Tu es sûre ?**

**\- Oui maman. Si vous vous préférez être seuls...**

Mon père posa sa main sur la mienne et me regarda tendrement.

**\- Ne dis pas de bêtise. Nous sommes seuls toute l'année.**

Je lui souris et j'aidai ma mère à débarrasser pendant que Brad Pitt tournait autour de nous pour lécher quelques restes dans nos assiettes. Nous décidâmes ensuite de sortir sur les quais afin de voir les lumières de la grande roue. Avec le téléphone de ma mère, je commandai un taxi. Je pestais contre moi-même d'avoir oublié mon téléphone et ma tablette. Je me sentais diminuée... je levai les yeux au ciel, voilà ce que la technologie faisait de nous. Des dépendants !

Heureusement, le taxi arriva vite et ma mère déborda d'enthousiasme à l'idée que nous allions nous balader tous les trois. Le trajet fut relativement court mais les rues étaient animées par les touristes et les habitants de la ville, surtout des jeunes qui profitaient des vacances d'été pour sortir et faire la fête. Les quais étaient magnifiques, toutes ces lumières rendaient l'endroit féérique. Sans parler de l'immense roue qui nous offrait des kaléidoscopes de couleurs épatantes. Mon père décida que nous ferions un tour de roue, il n'y avait pas trop de monde, enfin l'attente était d'une demi-heure tout de même.

Dans la file, je discutai joyeusement avec mes parents, insouciante. Cependant, quand mon regard se posa sur un jeune couple en pleine démonstration amoureuse, je ressentis un pincement au cœur et le souvenir de ma journée avec Edward revint hanter mon esprit. Heureusement, ce fut notre tour de monter dans la capsule en verre de la grande roue. Plus nous prenions de la hauteur, plus j'étais éblouie par la beauté de Seattle et la nuit qui s'étendait devant moi. La capsule me donnait l'impression d'être dans une bulle où rien ne pouvait m'atteindre, où je dominais le monde.

Mes parents aussi s'extasiaient devant le spectacle. Je pris le temps d'observer chaque angle de vue avec attention, la roue tournait très lentement, nous ne ressentions absolument pas le mouvement. Arrivés au sommet, je levai la tête pour apercevoir les étoiles. Le ciel était étincelant, sans nuage, j'étais si près de lui... je souris à ce ciel étoilé et murmurai pour moi-même.

**\- Salut Jacob... Tu me manques, tu sais.**

Près de moi, je sentis la présence de ma mère, elle parla tout bas.

**\- Il veille sur toi, tu sais.**

J'avais parlé trop bas pour qu'elle m'ait entendu. Maman me connaissait juste bien. Je passai un bras autour de sa taille sans quitter le ciel des yeux qui s'éloignait de moi.

**\- Tu crois ?**

**\- J'en suis persuadée oui. Pas toi ?**

Je souris et repensai à la conversation que j'avais eue avec Edward le jour de l'enterrement de Jacob. Je lui avais demandé s'il croyait à la vie après la voir. Il m'avait conseillé de croire au fait que Jacob veillait sur moi si je le voulais. J'avais eu quelques oppositions à l'époque mais là maintenant, je voulais croire que Jake était là.

**\- Si. Il est là. Je le sais.**

Je me serrai contre elle, mes yeux se reportèrent sur la ville... là où Edward était, quelque part dans cette jungle de gratte-ciel. Mon père vint nous rejoindre, il me prit lui aussi par la taille. Juste avant la fin, nous fûmes avertis que nous allions être pris en photo, toujours entre mes parents, je souris à l'objectif alors qu'ils m'embrassaient tous deux sur la joue. En sortant, nous visitâmes la boutique souvenir, j'achetai la photo souvenir, ma mère aussi. Elle était plutôt réussie même si mon regard ne brillait pas de bonheur.

Pendant encore une heure, nous marchâmes sur les quais. Papa m'offrit une gaufre au Nutella que je mangeai avec gourmandise. Après mon dessert, nous reprîmes un taxi pour rentrer chez moi. Je parlai encore un peu avec maman avant d'aller tous au lit. Allongée sur mon canapé avec ma couverture, je caressai distraitement mon chat qui dormait déjà contre moi en ronronnant.

Je pensais à Edward, à ses colères... je savais qu'il était colérique, je l'avais déjà vu changer d'humeur en un battement de cil, mais c'était la première fois que ça arrivait entre nous. Je ne savais vraiment pas ce qu'il lui avait pris. Pourtant, après notre bref moment dans la chambre avant le déjeuner, moment que je ne regrettais absolument pas, j'avais pensé que tout allait bien. Je soupirai face à tout ça. Ce n'était pas croyable. Nous étions deux êtres têtus qui s'affrontaient. Mais hors de question que je cède ! Je m'installai alors du mieux possible sur le canapé pour réussir à m'endormir. Ce qui arriva plutôt vite, bercée par les ronronnements de mon chat.

_**\- Au secour**__**s**__** ! À l'aide ! Edward ! Pitié non ! Lâchez**__**-**__**moi !**_

_**\- Baise**__**-**__**l**__**a,**__** vas-y ! Et toi ?! Fai**__**s-**__**l**__**a**__** taire ! Enfonce**__**-**__**lui ta bite dans la bouche !**_

_**\- NON ! EDWARD !**_

_Je me débattais de toutes mes forces, mais ils étaient trop forts. Ça recommen__çait__, on m'agress__ait__. C__'était __les mêmes que l__a__ première fois... je le savais même s'ils __étaient __sans visage, ce qui __était __encore plus terrifiant. Soudain, Edward __était __à mes côtés. Il s'accroupit, me regard__a__ tandis que les agresseurs continu__aient__ de me maintenir fermement mais en silence. Ils attendaient... mais quoi ? Je suppli__ais__ Edward du regard avant de parler. _

_**\- Aide-moi...**_

_**\- Il fallait m'écouter Bella. Mais tu n'as pas voulu.**_

_**\- Pardon... je t'en pri**__**e**__**. Sauve**__**-**__**moi.**_

_**\- J'ai essayé. Mais tu es trop bornée.**_

_**\- Je t'en supplie.**_

_**\- Non. Je ne mourrai pas pour toi. Pas comme Jacob. Il regrette sûrement, tu sais...**_

_**\- Edward... non... pas ça...**_

_**\- J'étais prêt à t'aimer de tout mon cœur pourtant. Tu aurais été la femme la plus choyée du monde mais tu as choisi de t'opposer à moi. Tu es trop de problèmes pour moi. Dommage... vraiment.**_

_**\- Je t'aime...**_

_Il caressa ma joue. _

_**\- Moi je ne t**__**'aime **__**plus Isabella.**_

_Il se rel__e__va et regarda les agresseurs. _

_**\- Faites ce que vous voulez d'elle. Elle n'est plus rien pour moi.**_

_À __c__es mots, mes bourreaux se remirent à crier des insultes, à me déshabiller, je vis même un couteau. Je hurlais le prénom d'Edward en essayant de me débattre mais il me tournai__t__ le dos, il partait malgré mes cris. _

**\- Isabella ! Bella ! Seigneur, réveille-toi ! Isabella !**

J'ouvris les paupières, la lumière brûla mes yeux humides. j'étais à bout de souffle, en sueur, tremblant de tout mon corps. J'étais assise, maintenue contre mon père, assis derrière moi, lui aussi haletant. Ma mère, en chemise de nuit, était contre le mur face à moi, ses mains plaquée sur sa bouche, elle pleurait. Pourquoi ?

**\- Maman...?**

J'étais perdue. Ma mère étouffa un sanglot. Non, il ne fallait pas qu'elle pleure. Pourquoi elle pleurait ? Puis le souvenir de mon cauchemar me revint en mémoire. L'agression, Edward qui me quittait et me laissait entre les mains de ces hommes. Mon cœur s'emballa à nouveau, mon souffle se fit de nouveau rapide. Et s'il me quittait vraiment à cause de mes problèmes ? S'il ne m'aimait pas autant qu'il l'avait prétendu ? Je ne voulais pas le perdre ! Je ne le supporterais pas.

**\- Bella, tout va bien ma chérie... calme****-****toi. S'il te plait, respire... calme****-****toi... chut...**

Je me laissai aller contre mon père essayant de trouver un rythme cardiaque normal. Mes tremblements se calmèrent, mon souffle se fit régulier et mes pensées plus cohérentes. Je me sentais terriblement mal d'avoir fait subir ça à mes parents. J'avais réussi à leur épargner mes cauchemars aussi violents soient-ils. Faible, je laissai tomber ma tête sur l'épaule de mon père qui m'enveloppa de ses bras. J'étais dans un cocon. Il chuchota doucement à mon oreille.

**\- Est-ce que ça va mieux ?**

**\- Je suis désolée papa...**

**\- Chut... ma petite fille... ça va aller mon petit oiseau. Tout va bien. **

Je souris sincèrement à ce surnom en me rappelant du jour de son attribution. J'avais 6 ans, je mangeais très peu et mon père s'en était plein. Il m'avait accusée d'avoir un appétit d'oiseau, j'avais alors répondu en battant des cils : « Oui mais ton petit oiseau à toi papa ». Il avait était si attendri qu'il m'avait laissée tranquille après m'avoir répondu : « Oui, mon petit oiseau à moi que j'aimerai toujours » Ce surnom était resté, mais il ne le disait que rarement. Seulement pour me dire à quel point il m'aimait et qu'il serait toujours là pour moi quand j'avais besoin de l'entendre.

**\- Renée, elle va bien. Tu peux aller lui chercher de l'eau ?**

**\- Oui, oui bien sûr. Oh mon bébé...**

Maman disparut et je me redressai pour regarder mon père. J'avais honte et baissais les yeux devant lui, il me releva la tête en posant deux doigts sous mon menton.

**\- Est-ce que ça arrive souvent ?**

**\- Non.**

**\- Isabella ?**

Je grimaçai, inutile de mentir à l'inspecteur Swan. Je chuchotai honteuse, je savais que j'allais lui faire de la peine.

**\- Toutes les nuits depuis décembre.**

**\- Seigneur Bella. Pourquoi n'avoir rien dit...**

**\- Je ne voulais pas vous embête****r****.**

**\- Ma chérie, nous sommes là pour ça. Nous sommes tes parents, nous devons te protéger, être l****à**** pour toi... De quoi tu rêves ? L'agression ?**

Je hochai la tête et entendis maman revenir vers nous.

**\- Ne dis rien à maman. Je t'en pri****e**** papa... elle sera morte d'inquiétude et invivable.**

**\- Bella...**

**\- S'il te plaît.**

**\- Nous n'avons pas fini d'en parler. Mais je ne lui dirai rien... pour le moment.**

Je le remerciai en silence alors que maman s'assit à côté de moi en me tendant un verre d'eau. Elle était complètement paniquée. Oh ma pauvre maman.

**\- Tiens mon cœur. Est-ce que ça va ? Ma pauvre chérie...**

**\- Je vais bien. Je suis désolée pour ça... je... dois être préoccupée par mon rendez-vous de demain ****de****vant le notaire. Je ne sais pas.**

Ma mère écarta une mèche de cheveux collée à mon front et je bus le verre d'eau. Je mourrais de soif. Je reposai le verre tout en soupirant. J'avais grandement besoin d'une douche. Mon père semblait perdu dans ses pensées et ma mère affichait toujours un air horrifié.

**-Tu te souviens de ton rêve ma puce ?**

**\- Non maman... je ne... j'en sais rien.**

**\- Tu appelais Edward...**

Oui maman... parce qu'il me quittait en me laissant avec mes agresseurs. Je pris cependant un air surpris.

**\- Je ne sais pas... je suis un peu perdue... je crois que je vais aller prendre une douche. Ça va me faire du bien.**

**\- Oui. D'accord. Vas-y ma puce.**

J'essayai de sourire à ma mère mais ça ressembla plus à un rictus qu'autre chose. Un peu hagarde, j'allai jusqu'à la salle de bain où je me déshabillai. Je frissonnai en repensant à ce cauchemar. « Tu es trop de problèmes pour moi » Et si c'était vrai ? Et si mes soucis nous séparaient, s'il en avait marre ? Il me quitterait... et je ne serais plus rien. Non ! C'était un rêve ! Un mauvais rêve ! Nous nous étions disputés et mon inconscient me montrait mes pires craintes ! Rien n'était vrai ! J'avais inventé tout ça !

J'entrai sous la douche, mis l'eau la plus chaude possible et me positionnai sous le jet brûlant qui mordit la peau. Peu à peu, je me détendis, mes épaules se relâchèrent, délestées de toutes mes angoisses. Je ne tardais pas trop, mes parents devaient m'attendre. Mon père allait sûrement me passer un savon à la première occasion venue, parce que je ne lui avais pas parlé, ma mère mettrait du temps à se remettre de mes hurlements. Je me détestais à l'idée d'être une source d'angoisse pour eux.

En retournant dans le salon, je découvris ma mère, sanglotant dans les bras de mon père. Elle disait n'avoir jamais eu aussi peur pour moi depuis l'agression, qu'elle n'oublierait pas la violence de ce cauchemar. Mon père la berçait en lui répétant que ce n'était qu'un mauvais rêve et que j'allais bien. Mais je voyais qu'il n'y croyait pas. Je m'approchai alors d'eux et pris moi aussi maman dans mes bras. Elle changea de position pour se blottir contre moi, me serrant fort.

**\- Maman, je vais bien. Je s****u****is désolée... ne pleure pas... Je t'en pri****e****.**

**\- De quoi rêvais-tu ? Tu hurlais le prénom d'Edward... tu... tu appelais au secour****s****... Il te fait du mal Edward ?**

**\- Non maman ! Je ne sais pas de quoi j'ai rêvé mais Edward ne me fait pas de mal. Au contraire.**

**\- Tu... veux qu'on l'appelle ?**

**\- Non. Il doit dormir. Laissons****-****le. Je crois qu'on devrait tous dormir. Je me sens épuisée.**

**\- D'accord ma puce. Tu veux que je reste près de toi ?**

**\- C'est gentil mais ça va. Je t'en pri****e**** maman... ne t'en fai****s**** pas.**

**\- Impossible mon bébé... depuis ce jour, j'ai peur à chaque heure, chaque minute et chaque seconde qui passe pour toi. Je t'aime tellement.**

Oh maman... Je fermai les yeux et nichai ma tête dans son cou. J'étais si désolé fallait que je leur montre que j'allais bien, même si ce n'était pas le cas. Il fallait que je me montre forte. Je pris l'air le plus assuré possible et me redressai pour parler d'une voix calme.

**\- Allez... maintenant au lit.**

**\- Oui. Couche****-****toi mon ange. Charlie, lève****-****toi qu'elle s'allonge. Est-ce que tu es bien installée sur ce truc au moins ?**

**\- Oui.**

Je m'allongeai et ma mère me borda avant d'embrasser mes deux joues et mon front.

**\- Je t'aime ma fille.**

**\- Moi aussi maman.**

Elle caressa mes cheveux tendrement avant de se reculer, Mon père se contenta d'embrasser mon front, me regardant d'un air triste.

**\- Je t'aime aussi Bella.**

Je lui souris en lui murmurant que moi aussi je l'aimais. Puis il prit ma mère par l'épaule pour la conduire dans la chambre. Je n'arriverais pas à m'endormir, je le savais. Je savais aussi que mes parents allaient guetter le moindre bruit de ma part. Il fallait donc que je reste sagement allongée. Je m'en voulais vraiment d'avoir oublié mon téléphone et ma tablette chez Edward. Je n'avais rien d'autre à faire que d'attendre.

Après ce qui m'avait semblé une éternité, je me levai, il était 6h30. Je décidai de préparer le petit-déjeuner. J'avais faim. À 7h, mon père et ma mère sortirent de la chambre. Je fus soulagée qu'ils sortent tous les deux, j'avais eu peur de devoir subir l'inquisition de l'inspecteur Swan de bon matin. Ils me remercièrent pour le petit-déjeuner. Nous mangeâmes en silence, maman n'étant pas matinale surtout en vacances. J'allai ensuite me préparer, je décidai de mettre un tailleur pantalon, pas de jupe ni de robe aujourd'hui. Je me coiffai comme à mon habitude, queue de cheval bien lisse. Je mis les premières chaussures noires à talon qui passaient et retournai dans le salon.

Maman se prépara alors en vitesse pendant que je prenais le peu d'affaires que j'avais emportées avec moi. Il fallait que je laisse le chat ici. Mes parents me le rapporteraient ce soir à l'appartement d'Edward. Enfin si le dîner tenait toujours et si je dormais là-bas... je ne savais pas. Je secouai la tête. Je m'aperçus alors que mon père m'observait. Il n'avait toujours rien dit et ça m'angoissait, il pouvait aborder le sujet n'importe quand et l'angoisse de l'attente me rendait nerveuse. Je lui souris alors que maman apparaissait dans le salon.

Je partis alors à pied jusqu'au bureau en compagnie de ma mère. Elle discuta de tout et de rien avec moi, mais je savais qu'elle continuait de s'inquiéter et que mine de rien, ses questions étaient faites pour estimer mon état. Je ne me laissais pas avoir. Quand j'entrai dans le hall, j'allai demander à Heidi un pass visiteur pour maman, puis je passai les portiques de sécurité tout en saluant poliment les agents de sécurité. Pour une fois, ma mère était totalement muette, impressionnée je crois. Arrivées à l'étage de E.C Design, je saluai Angela.

**\- Bonjour Isabella. Madame.**

**\- Angela, voici ma mère Renée. Maman je te présente Angela.**

**\- Bonjour...**

Je n'aurais jamais cru maman aussi timide. Peut-être que le luxe des lieux l'impressionnait. Que dira-t-elle en voyant l'appartement d'Edward... ou la maison des Cullen demain soir. Je repris la parole, je n'avais pas beaucoup de temps et j'en avais perdu en attendant pour obtenir un badge visiteur à l'accueil.

**\- Angela, je viens chercher le courrier et quelques dossiers. Il y a quelque chose de particulier ?**

**\- Quelques dossiers d'Emmett qu'Esmée ne peut pas gér****er****, il a envoy****é**** un mail à son assistante pour dire qu'Edward devait s'en charger. Il y a quelques cadeaux de bon rétablissement aussi. Le courrier est ici avec les dossiers d'Emmett.**

**\- D'accord. Je vais dans le bureau et je les récupères. Merci Angela.**

Je fis signe à maman de me suivre, elle me regarda en fronçant les sourcils.

**\- Quoi ?**

**\- Je te trouve sèche et dure Bella.**

Je ne répondis pas. Oui je l'étais, inutile de le nier. Nous traversâmes les bureaux sans que personne ne me salut, je m'en fichais. Je croisai même Tanya qui me lança un regard noir avant de s'enfermer dans son bureau. Rentre te cacher sorcière !

**\- Voilà, c'est ici que je travaille. Et voilà le bureau d'Edward.**

**\- C'est grand di****ts ****donc... et luxueux.**

**\- Oui.**

J'allumai l'ordinateur d'Edward et le temps que ce dernier se réveille, j'allai chercher les documents dont j'avais besoin pour la journée de travail. Je vérifiai que tout était complet quand ma mère gloussa. Je me tournai vers elle en l'interrogeant du regard.

**\- Le fond d'écran est adorable et il change toutes les minutes.**

Oh non... je m'installai sur le fauteuil face à l'ordinateur où une photos de moi endormie où Brad Pitt était lové contre moi, la tête dans mon cou, était affichée. Je ne pus retenir un petit sourire, cependant j'ignorais de quand datait cette photo. C'était chez moi en tout cas. La suivante apparut, Edward et moi sur le ponton de la piscine de ses parents. Sur le cliché, je souriais, heureuse alors qu'il embrassait ma joue. Ma mère lâcha un « Oh » émue et je me rappelai que je n'avais pas de temps à perdre.

Je triai ses mails professionnels et mis en priorité ceux qui devaient l'être. J'étais douée pour savoir ce qui était important ou pas et ça lui évitait de perdre du temps le matin. Tant que j'y étais, j'en fis autant avec ma propre boite de réception. Normalement, je n'avais pas à m'occuper de ses courriels mais je pensais être assez proche de lui d'un point de vue professionnel et personnel pour me permettre une telle action. Ce qui ne l'empêchait pas de regarder quand même entre deux rendez-vous ou dossiers.

Alors que maman se promenait dans le bureau pour observer les différentes peinture ou photos de la pièce, je terminai en vérifiant les messages vocaux. Normalement, tous ses appels étaient transférés sur son portable mais on ne sais jamais, je préférais être prudente. Une dernière vérification rapide plus tard, je me levai après avoir tout éteint et récupéré.

**\- Maman j'ai fini.**

**\- D'accord. C'est une très belle pièce. Edward ****a**** du goût.**

**\- C'est sa mère qui a décoré.**

**\- Elle a fait tout l'étage ? Chaque bureau ?**

**\- Je suppose oui.**

**\- J'aime beaucoup. Mais je doute d'avoir les moyens de faire appel à eux.**

Je souris et nous sortîmes du bureau. Esmée s'avança alors vers nous, visiblement, elle venait tout juste d'arriver. Elle me sourit chaleureusement après avoir lancé un regard étonné à ma mère.

**\- Isabella, bonjour.**

**\- Bonjour Esmée. Je vous présente ma mère Renée. Maman, voici Esmée Cullen.**

Esmée tendit la main à ma mère que cette dernière serra en souriant.

**\- Ravi****e**** de faire votre connaissance, Renée !**

**\- Moi de même. Je viens juste de dire à Bella que je trouvais votre travail remarquable !**

**\- Merci.**

Je me sentis obligée de justifier la présence de ma mère dans les locaux.

\- **J'espère que ça ne vous ennuie pas, Esmée, ****d'avoir**** emmen****é**** ma mère avec moi ce matin. Elle était curieuse de voir ou je travaill****ais**** et je...**

**\- Tout va bien Isabella, ça ne me gêne nullement. Je voulais vous voir pour demain. Laurel est folle de joie. À quelle heure devons****-****nous l'amener ?**

**\- Nous embarquons à 11h, il y a 2h de bateau jusqu'aux îles San Juan et une escale de 3h puis le retour à Seattle.**

**\- Où embarquez-vous ?**

**\- Port de Seattle, quai 69. **

**\- Vers 10h00 au port ? Carlisle la conduira.**

**\- Parfait. Le retour devrai****t**** se faire aux alentours de 18h.**

**\- Edward n'aura qu'****à**** vous prendre pour ensuite venir à la maison.**

**\- Oui.**

**\- Parfait. Je vous laisse, j'ai une réunion. Renée ce f****u****t un plaisir. Je vous dis à demain soir.**

Maman parut étonnée. Je n'étais pas sûre de lui avoir dit que nous étions invités chez les Cullen pour dîner. Cependant, elle répondit par l'affirmative et Esmée s'éloigna de nous en souriant. En retournant vers l'accueil, je fis une moue d'excuse à ma mère.

**\- Je crois que j'ai oublié de te dire que demain soir nous sommes tous invités à dîner chez les Cullen.**

**\- Effectivement, tu as oubli****é****. Il me faut une tenue, je n'ai rien. Ils ont l'air si chic !**

**\- Tu seras parfaite maman. Pas la peine de t'habiller pour les oscars.**

Elle me sourit et je récupérai auprès d'Angela les deux cartons de courriers, cadeaux et dossiers destinés à Edward. D'ailleurs, elle m'interrogea sur la santé de notre patron.

**\- Est-ce qu'il va mieux ?**

**\- Oui, lundi, il sera de retour.**

**\- Salu****s-****le de ma part. C'est triste ici sans Emmett et lui... Bonne journée.**

**\- Merci à toi aussi.**

J'appelai ensuite l'ascenseur en discutant d'une tenue pour demain. Ma mère ne lâcherait pas le morceau, elle voulait une robe de cocktail, je l'en dissuadai et lui conseillai plutôt une robe simple, légère avec une veste et des ballerines. N'oublions pas que nous n'aurons pas le temps de nous changer après notre excursion. En arrivant dehors devant l'immeuble, je ne fus qu'à moitié surprise de voir Paul. Il s'avança vers nous.

**\- Bonjour Mademoiselle Swan.**

**\- Bonjour Paul. Edward est là ?**

Je savais pertinemment que non.

**\- Il m'a envoyé vous cherche****r****.**

**\- Je me débrouillerai merci. Je dois passer au Starbuck encore, et raccompagner ma mère.**

**\- Monsieur Cullen ****a**** insisté.**

Et peut-être même qu'il l'avait menacé. Je ne voulais pas mettre Paul dans une situation délicate, ni faire une scène devant ma mère. Ainsi j'acceptai.

**\- D'accord. Mais uniquement pour que vous n'ayez pas d'ennuis Paul. Après tout, vous faites ce qu'il demande. Il vous a dit quelque chose hier soir ?**

**\- Rien que je n'ai mérit****é**** qu'il me dise.**

**\- Paul, je suis navrée.**

Comme réponse, il me sourit et prit les cartons que je tenais toujours pour les mettre dans le coffre. Il ouvrit ensuite la portière pour nous laisser monter dans la Berline. Le Starbuck était tout à côté, encore une fois, maman m'accompagna. Je pris la commande habituelle d'Edward qui mit une éternité à arriver avant de retourner à mon appartement.

**\- A ce soir maman. Je pense que Paul viendra vous chercher.**

Je lançai un regard au chauffeur dans le rétroviseur qui me confirma d'un bref hochement de tête que j'avais vu juste. Maman embrassa mes joues avant de me serrer contre elle.

**\- Bonne journée chérie. Je pense que je vais aller faire les magasins aujourd'hui. Ton père va adorer ça !**

**\- Pauvre papa. N'hésite pas à m'appeler si besoin.**

**\- Promis, oui.**

Paul descendit alors de la voiture pour ouvrir à maman. Elle le remercia, m'envoya un dernier baiser avant d'entrer dans l'immeuble. Je soupirai et tandis que la voiture démarrait, je regardai l'heure. 9h. Merde, j'étais en retard !

**\- Paul, Edward est comment ce matin ?**

**\- Je ne saurais vous le dire.**

**\- De 1 à 10 ****sur l'échelle de la colère**** ?**

**\- 9**

Je grimaçai.J'étais dans le pétrin. Je m'en fichais ! J'assumais mes propos et mes actes... d'un autre côté, j'avais peur qu'il me quitte. Devais-je me mettre à genoux en arrivant pour le supplier de ne pas me laisser. Non, j'avais plus de fierté que ça. S'il me quittait, eh bien... je suppose que je fuirais l'état de Washington et partirais dans le fin fond de l'antarctique afin d 'étudier les colonies manchots. J'avais terriblement peur. Bon, je ne partirais pas vraiment vivre avec les manchots mais perdre Edward me terrifiait. Surtout après le rêve de cette nuit.

Paul arriva au parking de l'immeuble d'Edward. Il était presque 9h30. Il allait être encore plus en colère. Il m'aida à porter les affaires et plus l'ascenseur montait plus mon corps était en alerte. Paul essaya de me réconforter avec un regard compatissant tout en ajoutant ;

**\- Si je peux me permettre... il tient à vous.**

**\- Parfois ça ne suffit pas. S'il vous plaît, s****'il me tue, ****n'enterr****ez**** pas mon corps au milieu des bois. Rendez****-****moi à mes parents.**

**\- Mademoiselle !**

Il me lança un regard sévère que j'ignorai et les portes s'ouvrirent. J'avançai dans le vestibule, suivie de Paul. Edward était dans le salon, j'entendais le piano, un air triste. Quand je le vis enfin, je remarquai qu'il portait un pantalon de costume ainsi qu'une chemise, il avait une posture voutée, pas du tout celle d'un bon pianiste. Il leva alors les yeux vers moi et d'un hochement de tête, congédia Paul. Ce dernier posa les affaires qu'il portait sur une console du salon et me laissa après un sourire d'encouragement.

Il s'arrêta de jouer et posa ses mains jointes sur le haut de son piano. Il m'étudia, le visage impassible. Ses yeux étaient cernés et fatigués, il était pâle aussi. Même s'il était bien habillé et coiffé comme d'habitude, il n'avait pas fière allure. Il finit par se lever, il était grand, intimidant, j'osais à peine respirer, il continua de me fixer, le regard dur et sombre. Il était en colère, c'était évident mais je vis aussi de la peine. Je lui avais fait du mal. Lui aussi m'en avait fait. Nous étions quittes. Quand il parla, ses mots furent secs, cassants avec une froideur que je ne lui connaissais pas.

**\- Tu es en retard !**

**\- Je... suis désolée, il y avait du monde et je...**

**\- Je m'en fous ! Tu es en retard d'une demi-heure ! Tu décales toute ma journée et ça m'emmerde ! Et impossible de te joindre ce qui est encore plus inacceptable !**

**\- Je sais, pardon.**

**\- Je vais dans mon bureau. Si dans cinq minutes, tu n'y ****es**** pas pour qu'on voit ensemble ma journée, tu dégages !**

Et il partit. Oh putain... oh putain de merde... Je repris mon souffle, choquée par cette échange. Voulait-il dire que nous n'étions plus ensemble ? Mon Dieu, mon cauchemar prenait vie. Je n'avais, hélas, pas le temps de réfléchir à tout ça, je pris les cartons, les dossiers et son petit-déjeuner. Je récupérai également ma tablette, laissée dans la cuisine. Les bras chargés, j'arrivai dans le bureau. Je lui posai son café et son cookie devant lui, sans un regard, et débutai.

**\- Emmett a demandé à son assistante de vous faire parvenir quelques dossiers qu'il faut gér****er**** durant son absence. Ils sont ici mais il n'a pas été spécifi****é**** de quelle affaire il s'agissait précisément. **

J'étais volontairement passée du « Tu » au « Vous » tant que je ne savais pas où nous en étions, je ne voulais aucune familiarité. Ce changement ne passa pas inaperçu car il me foudroya du regard après que j'aie prononcé le « Vous » il me répondit ensuite.

**\- Et le demander était trop difficile ? Je me débrouillerai, l'assistante d'Emmett a d****û**** faire son boulot correctement, elle. Ensuite ?**

**\- Je... j'apporterai le courrier quand il sera tri****é****. J'ai mis en évidence les mails qui nécessitent votre attention en priorité. Concernant la journée, je vous ai apport****é**** les dossiers des contrats à traiter. Ils sont classés, du plus urgent au moins urgent. Vous avez aussi quelques cadeaux pour vous souhaiter bon rétablissement. Tout est dans ce carton.**

Je désignai du doigt le carton en question, rempli de cadeaux. Il hocha la tête.

**\- Enfin quelque chose de bien fait.**

Encore une remarque et je me jettais sur lui pour le frapper.

**\- Je ne veux plus recevoir d'appel ou de mail de la part Rolland. Il nous a harcel****é**** pour un rendez-vous, il l'a eu et ne me propose que des idées de merde. Je ne veux plus entendre parler de lui.**

**\- D'accord. Autre chose ?**

**\- Pas pour le moment.**

**\- Très bien.**

Je sortis du bureau avec le courrier. Je m'arrêtai dans couloir. Je ne savais pas où aller travailler. Il fallait que je sois relativement près de lui au cas où il m'appelle. Le salon et sa chambre me paraissaient trop loin. Cependant, je n'avais pas le choix. Le salon l'emporta et je priais pour l'entendre s'il avait besoin de moi. Le temps que mon ordinateur s'allume, je trias machinalement le courrier. Comment en étions-nous arrivés là ? Pour des bêtises en plus. Mais il avait été méchant, têtu, obtu et imbu. Un gros con en somme.

D'un autre côté, je crois qu'il me testait. Il voulait certainement me voir craquer, il voulait des excuses et s'imaginait qu'il devait me pousser à bout pour les obtenir. Au final qu'avais-je fait de mal ? Juste râler parce qu'il avait fouillé dans mon téléphone et modifié mes sonneries sans m'en parler, ni avant ni après l'avoir fait. Hélas, ça s'était passé devant ses parents mais je trouvais mon énervement et mon agacement justifié à ce moment-là. Ensuite, j'avais juste refusé que Paul passe sa soirée dans la voiture à m'attendre et décidé, au final, de changer mes plans. Où était le mal ?

Non, lui était monté tout de suite sur ses grands chevaux. Aucune discussion possible, un contrôle total. Personne ne me contrôle ! S'il n'était pas capable de comprendre ça, tant pis pour lui ! Je ne céderais pas, quoi qu'il m'en coute. Je ne présenterais aucune excuse alors que je n'avais rien à me reprocher. À la limite, j'étais d'accord pour lui demander pardon d'avoir oublié mon téléphone et ma tablette, ainsi que d'être arrivée en retard ce matin, mais c'est tout ce qu'il obtiendrait de moi.

Le courrier trié, je le lui apportai, enveloppes ouvertes et classées par ordre d'importance. J'entrai et sortis dans l'indifférence la plus totale. Je ne lui fis passer que les lettres de nos clients, fournisseurs, investisseurs ou en relation avec son centre. Le reste, je me le réservais. Si c'était important, je donnais, sinon poubelle. Par exemple, j'avais là une invitation à un gala, je la mis de côté. Puis j'ouvris une demande d'enquête sur les qualités de service d'une entreprise de paysagiste que nous avions embauchée pour un devis sur l'un de nos chantiers. Edward se moquait bien de cette enquête de satisfaction. Poubelle.

Une fois cette tâche terminée, je m'attelai aux mails. Je dus répondre à Monsieur Edgar Rolland que Monsieur Edward Cullen ainsi que l'entreprise E.C Cullen ne souhaitaient pas faire affaire avec lui. Il m'avait encore envoyé 2 mails en 1h pour me supplier de lui obtenir une nouvelle chance auprès de mon patron. Ça faisait des semaines qu'il me demandait un rendez-vous, il était soi-disant expert en énergie renouvelable. C'était à la mode en ce moment, alors Edward avait fini par accepter un entretien, histoire de voir ce qu'il avait à vendre. Mais apparemment, ça n'avait pas fonctionné. Je n'aimais pas trop envoyer balader les gens, mais aujourd'hui ça ne me posait aucun souci. Au contraire.

Étrangement, la matinée se passa calmement. Peut-être qu'en souvenir de nos moments ensemble, Edward avait décidé de ne pas trop s'acharner sur moi. Je ne le vis presque pas. Uniquement quand je lui apportai le reste du courrier et des documents à lui faire signer. J'avais également vérifié mon téléphone, j'avais un appel manqué d'Edward, juste après être partie avec Brad Pitt sous le bras. J'avais un message d'Alice qui venait aux nouvelles mais je n'avais pas la force de lui répondre. A 12h, il me convoqua dans son bureau. Il était en train de ranger quand j'entrais. Il me lança un regard sans expression avant de poursuivre sa tâche.

**\- Je sor****s**** déjeuner avec ma mère. Nous devons parler d'un client et de New York. Paul m'accompagne. Il faut te déposer quelque part ?**

**\- Non.**

**\- Très bien. La femme de ménage est passée ?**

**\- Non.**

**\- Alors elle ne va pas tarder. Je reviens pour 14H.**

**\- D'accord.**

**\- Il faudra ensuite que nous discutions ensemble. Quand je rentre nous aurons un entretien.**

**\- Un entre... très bien monsieur.**

Cette fois, c'était fichu. Il allait me quitter et me virer. Il hocha la tête d'un air entendu et sortit de la pièce puis de l'appartement. Est-ce possible que je vienne de tout perdre en à peine 24H ?

* * *

**Bon voilà...**

**Désolée pour celles qui attendaient le testament. **

**Promis, il sera là la semaine prochaine. Croix de bois, croix de fer si je mens je vais en enfer.**

**Bisous à toute. **

**à la semaine prochaine**

**Lexi**


	36. Chapter 36

**Bonsoir**

**Voilà un nouveau chapitre ! **

**Je voulais vous dire que j'avais mis un OS en ligne. Maya et Willy. Donc si vous voulez aller y jeter un oeil...**

**Edward à jamais reçut autant de menaces et d'insultes ^^**

**Merci à toutes pour les reviews**

**Merci à Lily pour la correction. **

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

J'ignore combien de temps je restai assise dans le bureau, complètement hébétée. J'étais épuisée, mon corps était raide, vidé. Je n'avais plus aucune énergie. Je n'arrivais même pas à penser, j'essayais juste de me ressaisir. J'avais des choses à faire, il allait certainement me dire, après m'avoir officiellement quittée, de récupérer toutes mes affaires et disparaître au plus vite de sa vie, refusant d'être encombré plus longtemps par mes problèmes. Il fallait que j'anticipe ce petit déménagement. Heureusement, je n'avais pas emmené grand-chose.

Une panique supplémentaire s'empara de moi. Il allait falloir que j'annonce à mes parents qu'Edward et moi c'était terminé et qu'en plus, je n'avais plus de travail. De plus, mon père allait me demander des explications sur mes cauchemars. Ça allait faire beaucoup d'informations. Et puis il allait falloir gérer la famille d'Edward, ils allaient être déçus. Et Laurel... la pauvre. J'espérais pouvoir l'emmener en balade demain quand même. Je commençais à me sentir bien dans ma nouvelle vie.

Je sursautai en entendant un bruit dans l'appartement. Peut-être était-ce Edward qui revenait. Comme si j'étais sur ressort, je me levai pour me précipiter dans le salon. Il ne s'agissait que de la femme de ménage. Carole. Elle me salua, je l'avais vue une fois ou deux, je lui rendis la politesse et elle commença son travail. Mollement, j'allai m'asseoir sur le canapé. Je voulais pleurer mais rien ne venait, même ça, je n'arrivais pas à le faire.

J'en voulais tellement au monde entier. À commencer par moi, qui n'avais pas su me taire et me contrôler. J'en voulais à Edward de lâcher prise si rapidement. Je lui avais dit que je n'étais pas facile, il savait que tout ne serait pas tout rose. J'avais vraiment cru qu'il serait plus fort et plus patient que ça. Au moindre petit problème, il partait. Puis j'en voulais à mon destin. Pourquoi le sort s'acharnait sur moi ? D'abord l'agression, ces séquelles psychologiques, le coma de Jacob puis sa mort.

Je commençais tout juste à reprendre ma vie en main, à entrevoir une vie heureuse et paisible et bham... C'était comme si j'étais tombée dans un trou après l'agression. Un trou noir, sans espoir de s'en sortir à première vue. Puis j'escaladais pour gagner la surface, j'y voyais la lumière, une porte de sortie, l'espoir revenait et là... je venais de trébucher et retomber vers le fond. La lumière était en train de disparaître.

Quelque part au fond de moi, je me disais qu'il y avait encore une chance, que tout n'était pas perdu. J'essayais de m'accrocher à cette idée, mais ma nature défaitiste avait toujours tendance à noyer tout espoir, quel qu'il soit. Je m'étais toujours conditionnée à endurer le pire dans n'importe quelle situation. Quand mon téléphone sonna, mon corps se réanima et je décrochai sans regarder.

**\- Edward ?!**

**\- Euh... Non. Pardonnez****-****moi, Mademoiselle Swan, je suis Roger Miller. Le notaire de votre ex époux.**

**\- Oh. Oui. Pardon.**

**\- Je voulais m'assurer que vous n'aviez pas oublié notre rendez-vous.**

Je regardai l'heure, il allait être 13h.

**\- Non, je n'ai pas oublié. Je me connecte.**

**\- Très bien. À tout de suite.**

**\- Oui.**

Je raccrochai. Maintenant, j'allais devoir subir ça. Jacob et son mystérieux testament. J'établis alors la connexion et face à moi, se présenta Roger Miller, un notaire dans la 50aine, les cheveux grisonnants, un costume impeccable et une stature qui prouvait son professionnalisme.

**\- Mademoiselle Swan.**

**\- Monsieur Miller.**

J'étais face à Miller qui était assis au bout d'une table en bois verni, derrière lui, je voyais le ciel bleu de Floride grâce à de grandes baies vitrées. À sa droite, se trouvait Billy Black, mon ex beau-père. Il regardait droit devant lui pour ne pas avoir à me regarder. À gauche de Miller, se trouvait Rachel et sa sœur Rebecca, les sœurs jumelles aînées de Jacob. Ces dernières avaient la tête tournée vers l'écran qui reflétait mon image. Je devais être en grand sur une télé au bout de la table. Le regard des jumelles me transperçait le cœur, leur yeux étaient noirs, assassins, plein de haine et de rancœur. Je déglutis difficilement, la bouche sèche et mon cœur allait exploser tant il battait vite. Cependant, j'essayai de garder un air impassible et contrôlai ma voix.

**\- Rachel, Rebecca... Billy. Bonjour.**

**\- Va te faire foutre, sale pute !**

**\- Mademoiselle Black, s'il vous pla****î****t.**

Rachel, la plus teigneuse des deux, aurait pu me sauter dessus si j'avais été devant elle. Dire qu'elles avaient été mes demoiselles d'honneur et qu'elles m'avaient acceptée « Comme leur sœur » Je les avais toujours bien aimées. Miller poursuivit.

**\- Nous ne sommes pas ici pour régler des comptes mais pour lire les dernières volontés de Monsieur Jacob Black. Je vais vous lire, en intégralité bien entendu, le testament que lui et moi avons établi lors de notre rencontre. Sachez que ce testament sera exécutif une fois sa lecture finie et qu'il n'est en aucun cas contestable, il devra donc être appliqué à la lettre par vous tous. Aucun refu****s****, aucune modification n'est possible. Suis-je bien clair ?**

Je hochai la tête doucement, retenant mon souffle. La famille Black approuva elle aussi les conditions et le notaire ouvrit un dossier d'où il sortit une simple feuille. Il lança un regard circulaire pour s'assurer qu'il avait l'attention de tout le monde puis débuta sa lecture.

**\- Ceci est mon testament.  
Je soussigné monsieur Jacob William Richard Black,**

**Né le 12 avril 1988 à Tampa dans l'état de Floride**

**Domicilié au 273 4****th**** avenue N Jacksonville Beach. FL 32250**

**Lègue :**

**À Monsieur William G****eo****rge Harry Black **

**né le 20 octobre 1958 à Orlando dans l'état de Floride**

**Mon père **

**Domicilié au 12678 Ash Harbor Dr Jacksonville FL 32224 **

**Ma voiture, une Cadillac Deville convertible de 1967 ainsi que ma moto, une Harley Davidson de 1970.**

**Je lui demande de poursuivre et terminer les restaurations que j'ai entreprises sur ****c****es deux véhicules, qui sont toujours en cour****s**** à ce jour. Je sais qu'il sera prendre soin de mes deux machines. **

Billy qui fixait toujours un point droit devant lui eut un petit sourire. Je détestais ces vieilles machines, Jacob les adorait. Dès qu'il pouvait, il achetait des pièces et passait des heures à retaper la Cadillac ou la Moto. Il avait promis qu'un jour, nous irions faire un tour avec la voiture. Je suppose que si un jour elle roule, ce n'est pas Billy qui m'emmènerait en balade.

Miller laissa quelques secondes à Billy pour prendre connaissance de son lègue avant de poursuivre.

**\- Lègue ;**

**À Mademoiselle Rachel Constance Marie Black**

**Née le 29 aout 1985 à Tampa dans l'état de Floride**

**Ainsi qu'à**

**Mademoiselle Rebecca Marie Constance Black**

**Née le 29 aout 1985 à Tampa dans l'état de Floride**

**Mes sœurs**

**Domiciliée au 18768 David Street Jacksonville FL 32224**

**Et**

**7342 Victioria Road Jacksonville FL 32224**

**La totalité de mes biens matériels et personnels restants. **

Les deux sœurs se regardèrent, déçues je pense de ne récolter que des photos, des dvd, des jeux vidéo ou vêtements et autres babioles sans importance. Miller prit une discrète bouffée d'air avant de poursuivre, comme s'il savait que la suite s'annonçait délicate. Vu l'accueil de mon ex belle-sœur, il avait dû comprendre que l'entente n'était pas au beau fixe.

**\- À Mademoiselle Isabella Marie Swan...**

Mademoiselle ? Nous étions déjà divorcés quand il a fait ça ? Je ne comprenais pas, le soir même de l'officialisation de notre divorce, il était tombé dans le coma. Je n'écoutais plus Miller, je réfléchissais. Quand avait-il eu le temps de faire un testament ? Nous étions passés au tribunal à 11h... Ah si ! Il m'avait demandé de le retrouver au bar, il devait m'y rejoindre car il avait quelque chose à faire. Je ne lui avais pas demandé quoi. Était-ce ça ? Je revins à la réalité.

-**... Lègue : **

**Une lettre qu'elle sera la première et la seule à lire dans un premier temps. Elle sera libre d'en faire ce qu'elle désire après sa première lecture.**

Miller s'arrêta. Une lettre ? J'héritais d'une lettre ?

**\- Cette lettre, mademoiselle Swan, sera envoyée dans l'heure qui suit notre entretien. Elle est cachetée et comme le souhait****ait**** monsieur Black, personne ne l'a lu****e**** à part lui.**

**\- Très bien.**

**\- Je poursui****s****.**

Ce n'était donc pas fini. Il me lança un regard avant de reprendre.

**\- Je lègue également à Mademoiselle Swan l'intégralité de mon compte bancaire ainsi que l'assurance vie que j'ai contractée il y a de ça un mois, sans concertation avec autrui. Le montant des deux cumulés s'élève, à ce jour, aux environs de 100 mille dollars.**

**Je veux et lui demande de se servir de cet argent pour rembours****er**** ses frais universitaires qui, je le sais, ne sont pas finis d'être payés à ce jour. **

Oh mon Dieu ! 100 mille dollars ? Une assurance vie ? Jacob ! J'étais sous le choc. 100 mille dollars ? Mais il avait perdu l'esprit ? 100 mille putain de dollars ! Miller termina sa lecture. J'étais ahurie. Ma bouche formait un « O » et mes yeux étaient certainement écarquillés. Les Black ne cessaient de se regarder tour à tour. Eux aussi étaient sous le choc. Miller demanda mon attention.

**\- Mademoiselle Swan, suite à une vérification de la part de mon cabinet, Monsieur Black ne contractait aucun prêt, crédit et n'avait aucune dette. Le montant de votre lègue s'élève donc à la somme exacte de 112 324, 78 dollars.**

Putain de bordel de merde ! J'étais incapable de réagir, de répondre, ni même de hocher la tête. 112 324,78 dollars. C'est Billy qui réagit le premier.

**\- C'est insensé ! Inacceptable ! Cette personne n'a plus aucun lien avec mon fils ! Il était divorcé. Elle ne peut rien avoir ! Surtout pas cet argent qu'elle ne mérite pas ! Il est mort par sa faute !**

**\- Monsieur Black. Votre fils était conscient de tout ce qu'il ****a**** couché sur papier et dans l'entièreté de ses droits. Mademoiselle Swan peut et recevra ce qui lui est d****û****.**

**\- De quand est daté ce pamphlet ?**

**\- Ce testament est daté du 28 décembre 2014. J'ai reçu Monsieur Jacob Black pour l'écriture de ce document légal et applicable dans l'après-midi de ce jour.**

**\- Il est hors de question que cette personne touche un seul centime de l'argent de mon fils !**

Billy se tourna vers moi, fou de rage. Moi, je n'avais toujours pas bougé.

**\- C'est toi qui l'a poussé à contracter cette assurance vie ! C'est toi qui a tout manigancé ! C'est un assassinat tout simplement ! Tu avais planifi****é**** la mort de mon fils pour son argent ! Tu l'as poussé à faire ce testament ! Et comme par hasard, il est tombé dans le coma le soir même ! Tu es responsable de tout ça ! Tu as délibérément, volontairement, assassiné mon fils !**

**\- Non ! Je n'ai jamais voulu qu'il arrive quelque chose à Jacob ! C'est vous qui l'av****ez**** débranché !**

**\- Je continuerai à te tra****î****ner en justice ! Il est hors de question que ton plan pour récupérer l'argent de mon fils réussisse !**

**\- Je ne veux pas de cet argent ! Je veux Jacob... je veux juste Jacob...**

J'avais avoué ces derniers mots dans un murmure. Je réalisai qu'il me manquait atrocement, surtout aujourd'hui. J'aurais tant besoin de quelqu'un qui m'écoute tout en me connaissant. Jacob m'avait connue mieux que personne. Il savait tout, absolument tout de moi. Je ne voulais pas de son argent, je ne voulais pas des problèmes qui allaient s'en suivre. Je voulais juste qu'on me laisse tranquille.

**\- Jacob est mort par ta faute ! Tout devien****t**** clair maintenant !**

**\- C'était un accident ! On m'a agressée sexuellement ! Jacob m'a défendue !**

**\- Tout était prémédité !**

**\- Comment osez****-****vous ?! J'ai vécu 9 ans avec lui. Je l'aimais, je l'aimais de tout mon cœur. C'était mon meilleur ami, mon mari, mon frère, tout ! Il n'y avait que lui dans mon monde ! Jamais, jamais je n'aurais pu lui faire le moindre mal !**

**\- Tu ne me mèneras pas en bateau !**

**\- J'ignorais qu'il avait une assurance vie ! J'ignorais qu'il avait pri****s**** rendez-vous avec un notaire ! J'ignorais qu'il avait autant d'argent ! Monsieur Miller, je vous en supplie, je ne veux pas de cet argent... J'ai déjà assez de problèmes comme ça...**

Je pleurais, les larmes coulaient toutes seules sur mes joues, mon corps entier me faisait mal. Je ne voulais plus être ici, je ne voulais plus souffrir, je voulais juste disparaître et qu'on me laisse en paix. Je voudrais tellement être à la place de Jacob. Je voudrais tellement pouvoir échanger sa vie contre la mienne.

Miller, qui devait être habitué à des scènes de ce genre, tenta de calmer les choses. Il réussit à convaincre les Black d'arrêter de m'insulter, de crier et de s'asseoir. La calme revenu, il sortit une feuille du dossier devant lui et il parla d'un ton autoritaire tout en gardant son sang froid.

**\- J'ai ici l'historique des prises de contact avec monsieur Jacob Black. Il m'a contacté dans un premier temps, le vendredi 17 octobre pour un rendez-vous à titre d'information. Nous nous sommes rencontrés pour discuter de son désir d'écrire un testament. Il m'a ensuite rappel****é**** dans la journée du 30 novembre afin de prendre rendez-vous le 28 décembre dans l'après-midi. Je l'ai reçu ici même, à la date convenue, en fin d'après****-****midi. Monsieur Black était ****parfaitement**** conscien****t**** de ses actes.**

**\- Mon fils n'aurait jamais fait ça sans l'esprit aviliss****a****nt de cette meurtrière ! De toute façon, elle ne vi****t**** plus en Floride. Son adresse est inexacte ce qui rend le lègue caduc !**

**\- Non monsieur. L'adresse indiquée est l'adresse valide au moment des faits. Mademoiselle Swan, au jour du 28 décembre, étiez-vous domicili****ée**** au 273 4****th**** avenue N Jacksonville Beach. FL 32250 ?**

**\- Oui...**

\- **Votre changement d'adresse n'est pas un obstacle majeur. Cela n'annule en rien les volontés de votre ex-époux.**

**\- Je n'en veux pas... je suis fatiguée... j'ai vécu l'enfer à cause de tout ça. Les avocats... l'interdiction de le voir à l'hôpital ou même d'assister aux funérailles. Vous vous rendez compte de ce que vous m'avez fait endur****er**** ? Je ne veux pas que ça recommence...**

**\- Mademoiselle Swan, il s'agit là de la volonté claire et précise de votre ex compagnon. Cet argent vous revien****t**** de droit, personne ne peu****t**** et ne doit vous empêch****er**** de l'avoir. C'est ce qu'il désirait. Ce document, ce testament est juridiquement valable et applicable. Tout est fait dans le cadre de la loi. Vous êtes en quelque sorte intouchable. C'est 112 mille dollars seront prochainement à vous. Je pense que sa venue ici et son accident ne sont qu'une regrettable coïncidence.**

Rebecca essaya de prendre la parole mais le notaire la coupa avant même qu'elle ne commence.

**\- Je compatis à votre perte et votre douleur mais ne souillez pas les volontés, les désir****s**** d'un homme que vous aimiez tous. Mademoiselle Swan, je prendrai contact avec vous lundi pour les formalités à venir. Comme je vous l'ai déjà précisé plus tôt, la lettre qui vous est destinée sera envoyée en recommandé avec la dernière relève du soir.**

Je ne savais pas quoi dire. Alors je hochai simplement la tête pendant que les jumelles et Billy fulminaient. Miller poursuivit.

**\- Je vous souhaite bon courage mademoiselle Swan. À lundi.**

**\- Au revoir. Merci...**

Je ne pris pas la peine de saluer Rachel, Rebecca et Billy. Miller coupa notre connexion et je me retrouvai de nouveau seule, vide, malheureuse, choquée. Je n'arrivais pas à bouger un muscle de mon corps, seules mes larmes continuaient de couler en silence, même mes sanglots ne sortaient pas. J'étais tétanisée. 100 mille dollars... Comment avait-il accumuler tout cet argent ? Pourquoi ne m'avait-il jamais parlé de cette assurance vie ? J'avais déjà été extrêmement surprise d'apprendre qu'il avait un testament, mais alors une assurance vie... ça dépassait tout !

Et cette lettre ? Que contenait-elle ? Expliquerait-il tous ses mystères ? Pourquoi était-elle si secrète ? J'avais mal, terriblement mal. Physiquement, je me sentait ankylosée, sans force, je n'arrivais pas à respirer, je devais vraiment faire un effort pour remplir mes poumons d'air. Je tremblais, j'avais froid, affreusement froid. Mentalement, c'était le chaos. Je ne savais plus quoi penser, Edward... Jacob... c'était tellement confus.

Pourquoi le sort s'acharnait sur moi ? Etait-ce vraiment pour me punir d'avoir plongé involontairement Jacob dans le comas ? Et Billy ? Allait-il vraiment me remettre en procès ? Il en était capable, je le savais bien. Est-ce que toute cette horreur allait se répéter ? J'étais seule, démunie contre eux tous. Pourquoi ? Comment peut-il croire que j'ai pu planifier une chose aussi horrible qu'un assassinat contre Jacob ? Etait-ce réellement l'image que l'on avait de moi ? Tout ça était si méchant, blessant et terrifiant. Je était certaine que Billy rêvait de me voir allongée sur une table, dans l'attente de recevoir une injection létale.

Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait froid ici... j'avais mal à la tête... j'étais si fatiguée.

**\- Isabella ?! Dans mon bureau, maintenant !**

Edward était là. Il venait de rentrer. Mais sa présence ne me réconfortait pas, au contraire, elle me terrifiait encore plus. Lui aussi allait me quitter. J'allais encore avoir des ennuis. Je savais que je devais me lever pour le suivre et affronter sa colère mais j'en étais incapable. Et ce froid qui me saisissait dans la moindre partie de mon corps. Mes tremblements redoublèrent, mes dents claquaient... je n'arrivais même pas à lever les bras pour m'envelopper moi-même et tenter de me réchauffer. Je restais droite, pleurant silencieusement, en plus de trembler de tout mon être.

**\- Isabella ?**

Edward était près de moi, mais sa voix me paraissait être à des années lumières de moi. Du coin de l'œil et ma vue brouillée à cause des larmes, je le vis s'approcher de moi.

**\- Bella ? Merde Bella ! Qu'est-ce qui ****s****e passe ? Tu es gelée, tu pleures... Bella répond****s-****moi ! PAUL !**

Quand il était rentré, il avait parlé avec sécheresse et autorité, puis plus calmement la seconde fois et là, il était paniqué. Je le distinguais à peine et ses mains ne réchauffaient pas les miennes. Je compris que Paul était arrivé lui aussi près de moi.

**\- Trouv****ez-****moi une couverture, elle est gelée ! Si Carol****e**** est là, dite****s-****lui de préparer un thé et de venir ici !**

Il était de nouveau autoritaire. Je voulais parler mais rien ne sortit, je suffoquais, comme si ma poitrine était écrasée par d'un poids extrêmement lourd. J'avais l'impression d'être un poisson hors de l'eau, je paniquais en cherchant mon air. Edward prit mon visage entre ses mains, essuya rapidement mes yeux avec ses pouces et m'ordonna de le regarder.

**\- Bella ! Calme****-****toi ! Dis-moi ce qui se passe ? Bon Dieu répond****s-****moi. Respire... respire, ça va aller ! Respire. Doucement... voilà comme ça.**

Peu à peu, je recouvris une respiration régulière et ma panique se dissipa légèrement. Je sentis qu'on me posait quelque chose sur le dos. Edward tendit les bras et m'enveloppa de la couverture que Paul venait de ramener. Je tremblais toujours.

**\- Monsieur, je crois qu'elle est en état de choc.**

**\- En état de choc ? Mais pourquoi ?**

**\- Euh... Eh bien...**

**\- Paul, parlez !**

**\- Vous vous êtes disput****és****. Avez-vous dit quelque chose qui aurait pu la mettre dans cet état ?**

**\- Non. Elle allait très bien quand je suis sorti déjeuner. On ****s****'est à peine vu ce matin. Je ne peux pas croire que notre dispute ait provoqué ça. Merde ! Bella réponds !**

**\- Ne criez pas monsieur, ça pourrait être pire.**

Leur voix raisonnaient dans ma tête, j'avais mal. Edward s'assit alors sur le canapé et me hissa en travers de ses genoux, il me tenait comme une enfant contre sa poitrine, il me berçait.

**\- Monsieur...**

C'était la voix de la femme de ménage, Carole. Elle déposa un plateau sur la petite table et Edward la questionna.

**\- Que ****s****'est-il passé ? Pourquoi je retrouve ma compagne dans cet état ! Bon sang, mais que faisiez-vous ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe dans ce putain d'appartement !**

**\- Je... je travaillais monsieur. Il n'y a eu aucune visite. Je n'ai rien entendu, j'étais à l'autre bout de l'appartement.**

**\- Un coup de téléphone ? Sa tablette est branchée, elle a eu quelqu'un en visio ?**

**\- Je... je l'ignore. En fait, elle parlait, oui. Mais je n'entendais pas bien.**

**\- Faites un effort !**

**\- Il... il me semble avoir entendu des insultes qui lui ét****aient**** destinées.**

**\- Jane ?**

**\- Non. Non ! Je suis certaine que ce n'était pas cette sorcière... pardon. C'était un homme.**

Je voulais lui dire de ne pas s'en prendre à Carole. Je sentis Edward se tendre sous moi. Mon corps commençait à se réchauffer tout doucement.

**\- Merde de merde ! Putain, quel con ! Bella, bébé, je suis désolé... j'ai oublié. C'est à propos de Jacob, n'est-ce pas ? Son testament ?**

À ces mots, j'explosai en sanglots. Enfin, ça sortait et mon corps se libéra. Je me recroquevillai contre lui, m'accrochant à lui. Il resserra son étreinte en congédiant Paul et Carole, puis caressa mes cheveux tout en embrassant mon visage.

**\- Bella, je suis désolé. Reviens-moi... Parle, explique****-****moi. Je suis là... je reste là. Chérie, je t'en prie. Je t'en supplie.**

Je n'y arrivais pas, il fallait que ça sorte, je devais me libérer de tout ça. J'ignore combien de temps je passai ainsi lovée contre l'homme qui risquait de me quitter, à pleurer pour celui qui était réellement parti pour toujours. Cependant, je finis par ne plus avoir la moindre force. Je ne tremblais plus, je n'avais plus froid, mais j'étais courbaturée de partout, endolorie par mes violents sanglots. Je levai les yeux vers Edward. Il me regarda, peiné et perdu. Il semblait torturé et réellement inquiet.

**\- Ne me quitte pas Edward...**

**\- Oh, Bella. Non. Je ne te quitterai pas. J'étais fâché, oui. J'ai passé une sale nuit, tu m'as mis hors de moi mais ce n'est pas assez pour que je te quitte. Je t'aime bien trop pour ça.**

**\- C'est vrai ? Même avec mes problèmes ?**

**\- Je m'ennuierais sans ça. Je ne partirai pas et je ne te laisserai pas partir. Quitte à te poursuivre à travers le monde.**

Un immense soulagement se propagea en moi. Il ne me quitterait pas. J'avais du mal à croire que la petite partie de moi qui avait dit que je me faisais des idées avait raison. Mais je ne voulais pas débattre sur ce sujet avec moi-même maintenant. Je me redressai pour m'installer face à lui, toujours sur ses genoux.

**\- Je suis désolée d'être partie comme ça hier mais tu...**

**\- Je sais Bella. Mais c'est comme ça. Paul est là pour ça, c'est son boulot. On aurait pu trouver un arrangement mais nous nous sommes emportés tous les deux. Et tu avais oubli****é**** ton téléphone et ta tablette. J'étais fou de rage ! J'en ai pas dormi de la nuit.**

**\- Je ne suis pas habituée. Et ce matin tu étais si... distant et froid.**

**\- Je voulais te... punir. J'ai vécu ****une nuit d'enfer, je voulais que tu en vives une aussi.**

**\- Et pourquoi tu voulais me voir dans ton bureau après le déjeuner.**

**\- Pour parler calmement. Faire une trêve. Je pensais qu'une matinée suffirait pour que tu comprennes.**

Alors c'était juste être méchant pour être méchant ? Une punition ? Un avertissement ? Je trouvais ça réellement tordu comme manière de faire.

**\- Tu ne peux pas faire ça Edward. C'est cruel.**

**\- Mon côté sombre. Écoute, le téléphone hier, c'était une petite blague, débile ok. J'aurais dû me dout****er**** que tu n'aimerais pas que je touche à ça. Mais sur le coup, ça m'a paru innocent. Ce qui m'a mis en colère, c'est que tu me donnes des leçons devant mes parents... c'était... humiliant.**

**\- Je me suis excusée.**

**\- Je sais et j'ai aimé notre réconciliation... peut-être trop rapide. Bref. Ensuite notre week-end à L.A ****s****'est vu être annulé, ce qui m'a terriblement contrari****é****, ça me rend dingue. J'en avai****s**** très envie, surtout après la matinée que nous avions passée. De plus, j'aurais pu tuer ce salopard d'avocat d'avoir parlé de toi au tribunal. Et après, on m'a emmerdé sur un dossier, j'étais en colère contre la terre entière. Puis tu as refusé que Paul s'occupe de tes trajets, sans même chercher à en discuter. Tu as changé nos plans et tu es partie comme une voleuse avec ton chat sous le bras !**

J'avoue que ma fuite avec Brad Pitt pouvait paraître irréfléchie, mais sur le coup, j'avais trouvé ça nécessaire. Je posai mes mains à plat sur son torse et les remontai jusqu'à ses épaules.

**\- J'ai fait un cauchemar affreux. Les agresseurs me tenaient, je t'appelais. Tu es venu et tu m'as dit que tu ne voulais pas de moi. ****Que ****j'avais trop de problèmes...**

Les images très nettes de ce cauchemar apparurent dans mon esprit et de nouveau, la panique me gagna. Edward fronça les sourcils et caressa mes cuisses pour me réconforter et m'encourager à poursuivre.

**\- Tu... as di****t**** que tu aurais pu m'aimer de tout ton cœur et que j'aurais été une femme heureuse mais... que je te défi****ais**** trop et que c'était trop pour toi, que tu ne supportais plus tout ça. Alors tu... tu as dit aux agresseurs de faire de moi ce qu'ils voulaient. Que je ne comptais plus pour toi. Je t'appelais, je criais, je te suppliais mais tu es parti sans te retourner.**

**\- Seigneur, Bella !**

Il prit mon visage en coupe et m'embrassa avec une passion que je ne connaissais pas encore chez lui. Je crois qu'il cherchait à me prouver que j'étais importante pour lui, qu'il m'aimait et qu'il était là pour moi. Je lui répondis avec autant de ferveur dans mon baiser. Il était devenu mon univers. Je mourrais sans lui. Il finit par s'éloigner et planta son regard gris foncé dans le mien. Sa voix était sifflante et sans appel.

**\- Jamais Isabella ! C'est compris ? Jamais, je ne ferais une chose pareille ! Tu es à moi, tu m'appartien****s**** ! Je suis à toi, je t'appartien****s**** ! Pour toujours ! Est-ce que c'est clair ?**

Je hochai la tête, il m'embrassa à nouveau, plus tendrement et nicha sa tête dans mon cou où il sema une infinie quantité de baisers.

**\- Il faut que tu manges Bella. Je suis certain que tu n'as rien mangé.**

**\- Je n'ai pas faim.**

**\- Prends au moins un peu de thé. S'il te pla****ît****.**

Bon, je suppose que je pouvais faire ça. Je me levai pour m'asseoir correctement sur le canapé. Je me servis une tasse et la portai à mes lèvres pour prendre une gorgée. Je grimaçai en reposant la tasse.

**\- Quoi ?**

**\- Il est froid.**

**\- Ah. Bha, c'est de l'ice tea.**

Je fis la moue et il sourit en caressant ma joue.

**-** **Je reviens.**

Il se leva pour gagner son bureau et s'y enfermer. Je me pelotonnai alors dans le fond du canapé en remettant la couverture sur moi. Bon... la situation avec Edward était rectifiée. J'avoue m'être emballée mais sa manière de faire n'avait pas été très correcte. L'important était qu'il ne me quittait pas. Bien entendu, j'étais très soulagée. Il m'aimait toujours. Je me sentais stupide désormais d'avoir eu si peur et si peu confiance en lui, en nous. Cependant, l'autre problème n'était pas réglé. Jacob, ses 100 mille dollars de lègue et l'accusation d'assassinat qui planait au-dessus de ma tête.

**\- Mademoiselle Swan ? Puis-je me permettre de vous demande****r**** si vous allez bien ?**

Paul était sorti de nulle part et je crois bien qu'il venait de faire une entorse au règlement et qu'il profitait de l'absence d'Edward.

**\- Oh euh oui. Merci Paul. Je suis désolée.**

**\- Je voulais m'en assurer. Je vous laisse.**

Et il disparut. Il pourrait concurrencer le grand Houdini s'il continuait. Quelques instants plus tard, Edward revint dans le salon. Il s'approcha de moi et tendit sa main. Je le regardai, surprise, avant de m'en saisir.

**\- J'ai annulé mon après****-****midi. Viens t'allonger avec moi, on va continuer à parler.**

Je me levai et le suivis jusqu'à sa chambre. Il s'arrêta au pied du lit et se déshabilla. Allions-nous vraiment parler ? Il dut voir mon trouble et entreprit de me déshabiller, ne me laissant que mes sous-vêtements. Lui aussi ne portait que son boxer. Il reprit ma main et me fit monter dans le lit puis se coucha près de moi, nous calant en cuillère.

**\- On va juste parler. Raconte****-****moi ton rendez-vous... J'avais oublié, je regrette.**

**\- Ce n'est rien.**

**\- Qu'est-ce qui ****s****'est passé ?**

**\- Jacob... il lègue sa voiture et sa moto à son père... elles ne roulent même pas. Il donne ****à**** ses sœurs toutes ses affaires.**

**\- Et à toi ?**

**\- Une lettre. Que je vais recevoir en recommandé.**

**\- Une... Lettre ?**

**\- Oui et... 112 mille dollars et des poussières.**

Edward resta silencieux. Dire cette somme à haute voix me perturbait. C'était encore plus ahurissant de le dire que de l'entendre ou le penser. Je finis par me retourner vers lui. Il était évidement qu'il était surpris alors je lui racontais tout, l'assurance vie, les rendez-vous qu'il avait pris, les dates, le déroulement des événements.

**\- C'est une très grosse somme Bella.**

**\- Je sais. Je voudrais ne pas le prendre cet argent. Je ne veux plus de problèmes avec ça famille.**

**\- Jacob voulait qu'il soit à toi. Sa famille ne peut pas le contester. Ça couvrirait ****t****es emprunts ?**

**\- Oui. Pour la fac et pour les frais d'avocat que j'ai eu****s**** à cause d'eux et pour le divorce. Il me restera même de l'argent.**

**\- Il devait t'aimer comme un fou. Je le comprends, je ferais la même chose. Je te donnerais tout.**

Je souris et caressais sa joue.

**\- Tu me donnes déjà tout.**

Il prit ma main et embrassa mes doigts.

**\- Qu'est-ce qui t'a mis en état de choc comme ça ? Je crois que c'était pire que lorsque tu fais un cauchemar.**

Un frisson me parcourut, je fermai les yeux, sentant les larmes venir. Edward me resserra contre lui, me collant au plus près de son corps. Un de ses bras passa autour de moi, l'une de ses jambes s'immisça entre les miennes.

**\- Le père de Jacob m'accuse d'avoir tout planifié. Il dit que j'ai poussé Jacob à prendre une assurance vie, que je l'ai incité à aller voir un notaire et que sitôt le divorce prononcé, l'agression était un piège mortel. En fait, il m'accuse d'avoir assassiné Jacob.**

**\- Connard de Fils de pute !**

**\- Edward...**

**\- Non ! J'ai raison ! Comment peut-il dire ça ? C'est monstrueux ! Il n'a aucune estime pour son fils ?**

**\- Je l'ignore. Ça me fait tellement de mal qu'on puisse penser ça de moi. Jacob me manque affreusement... je l'aimais. Jamais... jamais je n'aurais eu une idée aussi macabre.**

**\- Je sais... je le sais chérie.**

**\- Il m'a menacée d'engager de nouvelles poursuites contre moi. Je ne veux pas de tout ça. Je veux juste que ça s'arrête... Je suis fatiguée de tout ça.**

**\- Je sais... Chut... ne pleure plus. Ça me brise le cœur.**

C'était plus fort que moi, je pleurais encore. Je passais pour une pleurnicheuse !

**\- Je... j'aurais voulu qu'il ne vienne pas. J'aurais voulu qu'ils me violent... Jacob ne serait pas mort et je n'aurais pas tout ses ennuis.**

**\- Je t'interdis de dire ça Bella !**

**\- Mais c'est vrai...**

**\- Non ! Tu aurais eu d'autres problèmes ! Jacob serait en vie certes, mais toi ? Les conséquences auraient été affreuses ****po****ur toi. Plus que ça ne l'ait déjà. On ne peut rien changer aux faits. Ne souhaite pas une chose aussi affreuse. Je t'en supplie. Tu es en train de donner à ce connard exactement qu'il veut de toi. Il cherche à te culpabilis****er**** et te pourrir la vie.**

**\- Mais...**

**\- Non ! Tu es une belle personne ! Une bonne personne ! Tu es incapable de faire volontairement du mal à quelqu'un.**

**\- Je suis si perdu****e**** Edward. Toi, nous, notre avenir... et mon passé qui ne cesse de réappara****î****tre...**

**\- Nous en avons déjà parlé. Tu as besoin d'aide.**

**\- Je n'ai pas eu le temps de regarder.**

**\- Moi si.**

Je relevai la tête en reniflant avec le moins d'élégance possible. Je m'en fichais.

**\- Quoi ?**

**\- Je me suis renseigné sur le meilleur psy de la ville. C'est une femme. Elle est très réputée.**

**\- Mais elle doit être très occupée et très chère.**

**\- Je payerai s'il le faut. Nous en avons déjà parlé. Et je peux t'obtenir un rendez-vous... en réalité, j'en ai déjà un pour mercredi soir. 18h.**

**\- Vraiment ?**

**\- Si tu ne veux pas, on annule. Mais je pense que ça serait une bonne chose. Tu le sais aussi bien que moi.**

Alors ça y était ? J'allais voir un psy, un bon. Etait-ce le début de quelque chose ? Pour de vrai ? Je savais déjà une chose, je ne pouvais pas, je ne pouvais plus vivre comme ça.

**\- Alors ?**

**\- Oui, d'accord. Je veux bien essayer.**

**\- Super. J'en suis heureux.**

**\- On va y arriver ?**

**\- On va y arriver !**

Il embrassa mon front et caressa tendrement mon dos. J'avais sommeil.

**\- Edward...?**

**\- Hum.**

**\- Tu es toujours fâché contre moi ?**

**\- Un peu oui. Mais... j'ai tendance à être colérique.**

**\- Je sais... c'est écrit sur ta page wikipédia.**

Il rit doucement et remonta les draps sur nous.

**\- On verra plus tard. Dors, on est épuisé****s****.**

**\- Il y a mes parents ce soir...**

**\- Je sais. Dors Isabella.**

Je souris et fermai les yeux, je me calai sur la respiration de mon compagnon, je m'apaisais pour la première fois depuis hier. Tout n'était pas réglé, au contraire, j'héritais toujours de 100 mille dollars, j'étais toujours accusée d'assassinat et Edward était encore fâché, mais il m'aimait et était là pour moi. Peu à peu, je sentis mon esprit partir loin, toutes pensées me quittaient et je me laissais aller dans un sommeil réparateur.

* * *

**Bon voilà...**

**Alors ?**

**A la semaine prochaine ! **

**Bises.**

**Lexi.**


	37. Chapter 37

**Bonsoiiiir ! **

**Voici un nouveau chapitre ! **

**Merci à toute pour les reviews ! **

**Merci à Lily pour le chapitre. **

**bonne lecture !**

* * *

Je me réveillai avec le sentiment que quelque chose me manquait. Je tendis le bras derrière moi à la recherche d'Edward. Le lit était vide et froid. Je m'allongeai alors sur le dos en fixant le plafond. J'avais mal au crâne, pas assez dormi et ma tension n'avait pas disparu, aucune problème n'était réglé. Je soupirai en regardant l'heure. Il fallait que je me lève, mes parents n'allaient pas tarder et rien n'était prêt. Je sortis du lit, enfilai un des t-shirts d'Edward et partis à sa recherche.

**-... Bien entendu, oui... C'est tout à fait normal. **

J'ouvris timidement la porte du bureau. Il jeta un œil dans ma direction et tendit sa main. J'entrai donc dans la pièce et allai m'installer en travers de ses genoux. D'un bras, il m'entoura et je nichai ma tête dans son cou. Il était au téléphone, sa voix était douce et charmeuse, il négociait en usant de son charme, se montrant gentil et bienveillant. C'était la phase 1 de sa méthode pour appâter le client.

**\- Notre but n'est nullement de dénaturer l'esprit de votre établissement, non au contraire. Nous voulons vous aide****r**** à le rénover au sens strict du terme... oui bien sûr, c'est une garanti****e****. Je m'engage ainsi que toute mon équipe à respecter les lieux...**

Il laissa parler son interlocuteur puis se mit à rire. Si je ne le connaissais pas, je pourrais jurer que son rire était sincère. Hors ce n'était pas le cas, c'était juste du cinéma. Je souris et embrassai son cou tandis qu'il reprenait la parole.

**\- Nous sommes réputés pour nos travaux de décorations, de construction mais aussi pour tout ce qui concerne la rénovation d'anciens ou nouveaux bâtiments... C'est évident et nous mettons un point d'honneur à tenir notre parole et nos engagements... Oui tout à fait, mais peut-être pourrions****-****nous en discuter à mon bureau ? Ou durant un déjeuner, même un d****î****ner...**

Un dîner ? Edward ne dînait jamais avec ses clients ! Ça doit être important et récent, je ne voyais pas qui ça pouvait être. Afin de l'assister comme mon contrat le spécifiait, je pris son agenda papier et regardai les jours de la semaine prochaine. Hum... lundi le déjeuner ne pourrait pas être déplacé, mardi et mercredi c'était libre et jeudi ainsi que vendredi, je pouvais m'arranger.

**\- ****Mercredi**** soir ? Je suis libre, oui...**

Mercredi soir ? Sérieusement ? Edward !

**\- Je le note. Je demanderai à mon assistante de réserver une table au Fairmont Olympic. Disons 20h ? Parfait, c'est entendu. À ****mercredi**** alors. Au revoir mademoiselle Gallagher !**

Mademoiselle Gallagher ? C'est qui celle-la ? Il raccrocha et je le regardai les yeux étrécis.

**\- Qui est Mademoiselle Gallagher ?**

**\- Sarah Gallagher. Une cliente qu****'****il nous faut absolument.**

**\- Elle a quel âge la demoiselle ?**

**\- Tu es jalouse ?**

**\- Réponds.**

**\- Je ne sais pas. Dans les 30 ans.**

Je me levai pour me rapprocher de l'ordinateur. Je tapai en vitesse le nom de cette fille avec qui mon compagnon allait dîner en tête à tête dans l'un des restaurants les plus chics de la ville. Quand les photos de la fille arrivèrent sur l'écran, je vis rouge et toutes mes alarmes se déclenchèrent. Blonde, les yeux vert clair, un sourire éclatant, mince mais avec de jolies formes bien proportionnées, des jambes interminables. Je regardai rapidement sa biographie. Riche héritière, célibataire mais avec un tableau de chasse bien fourni à seulement 27 ans ! Dans les 30 ans, mon œil !

**\- Bébé, elle ne m'intéresse pas. Pas physiquement. Tout ce que je veux c'est sa signature en bas d'un contrat pour la rénovation de son hôtel particulier dans le centre ainsi que pour sa maison qui donne sur la baie. C'est un très, très gros contrat. Elle ****a**** un véritable empire financier et peut même devenir actionnaire ou investir pour New York. Je ne lui porte qu'****un**** intérêt professionnel.**

**\- Oui, mais elle ?**

**\- Elle quoi ?**

**\- Elle ne te voi****t**** peut-être pas comme un simple futur collaborateur. Tu es beau, riche...**

**\- Et amoureux de toi. Je te jure que j'y vais pour les affaires. Tu ne me fais pas confiance ?**

**\- Si mais... un dîner c'est... intime.**

**\- Bella.**

**\- Ok, ok. Je te fais confiance et je ne serai pas jalouse. Ok. ****Mercredi**** au Fairmont à 20h, je vais appeler pour réserver.**

J'allais prendre le téléphone pour appeler l'hôtel restaurant de luxe mais Edward attrapa ma taille pour me faire asseoir sur lui. Il m'obligea à le regarder dans les yeux. Il souriait. Ça lui plaisait que je sois jalouse. Il finit par caresser ma joue et m'embrassa tendrement.

**\- Je t'aime Isabella. Fai****s-****moi confiance. Et nous avons fini notre journée. On verra lundi. Allons nous préparer pour tes parents et il faut appeler le traiteur, on a rien de prêt.**

**\- C'est vrai... Mais on reste cool. Et rassure maman, s'il te pla****î****t, elle stresse pour demain.**

**\- Pour demain ?**

**\- Le dîner chez tes parents. Elle a peur de ne pas être assez bien socialement pour ta famille.**

**\- Comme sa fille ! Ne t'inquiète pas. D'ailleurs, j'ai eu ma mère, je viendrai vous chercher à 18h demain.**

**\- D'accord.**

Je l'embrassai avant de me lever et d'aller dans le dressing pour m'habiller. Je choisis un simple jean et un débardeur. Edward s'habilla aussi simplement, jean et chemise. Il appela ensuite le traiteur pour commander les plats que nous avions choisis. Quand les plats arrivèrent, vingt minutes après la commande, j'allai m'occuper de réchauffer ce qui devait l'être et mis la table. Je n'avais pas terminé quand mes parents se présentèrent dans le hall de l'immeuble. Quand Edward leur autorisa l'accès, ils entrèrent dans l'appartement quelques minutes plus tard.

C'est Edward qui les accueillit, je les rejoignis au moment où ils arrivèrent dans le salon. Maman sembla soulagée de me voir et me tendit les bras. J'allai me blottir contre elle avec plaisir. J'embrassai ensuite papa qui d'un regard me rappela qu'il n'avait pas oublié que nous devions avoir une conversation. Je lui souris pour lui dire que j'avais compris son message.

À mon plus grand bonheur, Brad Pitt était de retour. Après un bref câlin, il monta sur l'arbre à chat qu'Edward avait acheté pour lui. Edward me proposa ensuite de faire visiter l'appartement à mes parents, je fis donc le guide dans l'immense appartement de mon compagnon sous les acclamations de maman. De retour dans le salon, Edward nous servit à tous un verre de vin et prit la parole.

**\- Alors ? Seattle vous plaît ?**

**\- Oui... il y a plein de choses à voir mais je n'arriverai pas à me faire au temps. Même s'il fait beau, ça manque de chaleur.**

Je m'assis sur le canapé, Edward s'installa près de moi, un bras posé sur le dossier derrière mon dos, il replia aussi sa jambe, posant sa cheville gauche sur son genou droit. Il avait l'air totalement décontracté. Mes parents aussi s'installèrent, dans le canapé face à nous, beaucoup moins dans leur milieu qu'Edward, mais maman ne se laissa pas impressionner et poursuivit la conversation.

**\- J'ai rencontr****é**** votre maman ce matin, Edward. Elle vous ressemble beaucoup.**

**\- Vous trouvez ? En général, on me dit plus que je tien****s**** de mon père. C'est Laurel qui tient de maman, sauf les cheveux, là c'est mon père. Ma sœur est blonde.**

**\- Je suis ravie et impatiente de faire sa connaissance demain.**

**\- D'après ce que j'ai compris, elle est très excitée par la sortie de demain.**

**\- Je dois avouer que moi aussi je le suis. Vous êtes sûr de ne pas vouloir venir ?**

**\- Absolument certain, oui. J'ai des rendez-vous que je ne peux reporter.**

Je souris et tapotai sa jambe d'un geste affectueux tout en parlant avec amusement.

**\- Il est aussi très malade en bateau. Mais sa fierté l'empêche de le reconnaître.**

**\- Fierté que tu viens de bless****er,**** mon ange.**

Il soupira et prit une gorgée de vin. Maman parla.

**\- Ce n'est pas grave, nous avons tous nos faiblesses. Bella ****a**** peur des clowns et des araignées.**

**\- Elle m'en a parlé, oui. J'ai compri****s**** sa raison pour les clowns et les araignées c'est une phobie typiquement féminine. Mais concernant le bateau, je n'ai pas peur... c'est juste que je suis malade. Je suis pas compatible avec la mer. Je n'aurais jamais pri****s**** le Titanic à l'époque, aucun iceberg n'aura ma peau ! **

Je rougis violemment suite à cette déclaration que moi seule pouvait comprendre. Juste avant notre premier baiser à New York, après qu'il m'ait comparée à un iceberg, j'avais déclaré que celui qui avait causé le naufrage du Titanic avait été quelqu'un de ma famille. Nous avions ri et je l'avais embrassé.

Fier de son effet sur moi, Edward reprit une conversation sans sous-entendu avec mes parents qui n'avaient, bien sûr, rien compris. Je restai perdue dans mes pensées. J'avais vu cette déclaration comme une piqûre de rappel mais je pense qu'il souhaitait me faire passer un message. Peut-être voulait-il me dire qu'il s'accrocherait malgré toutes les épreuves que notre couple subirait. Je sortis de ma rêverie quand Edward se leva. D'un geste précipité et paniqué, je lui attrapai le bras pour le retenir, le regard suppliant, où partait-il ? Reste...

**\- Bella ? L'infirmière est là... je vais juste me faire enlever les pansements.**

**\- Oh... je n'avais pas entendu, pardon.**

**\- Je reviens. Excusez-moi.**

Il s'était adressé à mes parents mais avant de quitter le salon, il me lança un regard inquiet. Je ne sais pas ce que j'avais cru au juste. Gênée, je regardai mes parents, mon père avait les sourcils froncés et fut le premier à attaquer.

**\- J'espère que tu n'es pas trop dépendante ****de**** lui, Isabella.**

**\- Non. Pourquoi ?**

**\- Tu viens de réagir comme s'il allait partir pour toujours.**

**\- La journée ****a**** été difficile et riche en émotions.**

**\- Pourquoi ?**

**\- J'avais rendez-vous avec le notaire.**

**\- Oh chérie, c'est vrai... Alors ?**

Maman se leva pour venir à mes côtés et prit mes mains dans les siennes. Mon père s'était penché en avant, les avant-bras sur les cuisses, les mains jointes, prêt à écouter.

**\- Jacob me lègue 100 mille dollars et Billy m'accuse d'avoir assassin****é**** son fils pour l'argent.**

**\- 100 mille dollars ?**

Ma mère parla d'une voix étranglée, complètement surprise par cette annonce. J'avais encore du mal à y croire moi-même.

**\- Ouais... il avait des économies et contracté une assurance vie. D'après le notaire, tout est en ordre, Jacob n'avait aucune dette nulle part. J'ignorais l'existence d'une telle somme.**

**\- C'est beaucoup d'argent, Bella...**

**\- Je le sais, maman... il a dit, dans son testament, que c'****était**** pour rembourser mes dettes. Il savait que j'en avais pour quelques années encore.**

**\- Jacob a toujours ét****é**** du genre prévoyant.**

**\- Oui.**

Cette réflexion m'arracha un sourire. Oui, Jacob prévoyait toujours, il disait tout le temps « Au cas où ». Ça me rendait folle mais maintenant je comprenais. Mon père me tira de ma rêverie.

**\- Billy t'a menacée ?**

**\- Oui. Il a dit qu'il ne ****m****e laisserai pas touch****er**** l'argent de son fils et qu'il me ferai un nouveau procès. J'ai voulu refuser l'argent mais d'après le notaire, c'est impossible. Je pense que dès que la sommes me sera versée, je la rendrai à Billy. Comme ça, plus de problème.**

**\- Ce n'est pas ce que Jacob voulait.**

**\- Et moi, je ne veux pas d'un nouveau procès et de nouveaux ennuis. J'essaye de passer à autre chose, j'essaye de refaire ma vie avec Edward mais mon passé ne cesse de me revenir en pleine figure. Je veux juste être heureuse... Combien de temps Edward supportera****-****t-il encore tout ça, hein ? J'ai assez donné. Donc si le problème c'est cet argent, alors Billy aura son argent et il me laissera peut-être enfin tranquille !**

Maman me serra contre elle en embrassant ma joue tandis que mon père baissait les yeux comme pour réfléchir. Au moment où il allait parler, Edward revint dans le salon, il ne pouvait pas ignorer la tension qui régnait dans la pièce. Je lui souris comme je pus.

**\- Fini ?**

**\- Oui. Il faut juste faire attention que ça ne s'infecte pas.**

**\- C'est moche ?**

**\- Non, on voit à peine les points. Je demanderai à mon père de m'enlever les fils en milieu de semaine.**

**\- Je te trouverai une place dans ton emploi du temps.**

**\- Merci.**

**\- On passe à table ?**

Tout le monde acquiesça et Edward ouvrit la marche jusqu'à la salle à manger où j'avais mis la table. Maman s'extasia devant le bouquet de roses et de lys qu'Edward m'avait offert. Même si les fleurs commençaient un peu à se fatiguer, la composition florale était encore magnifique, tout comme mes roses dans la cuisine et mes pivoines dans la chambre. Pendant que j'allai chercher l'entrée, Edward servit le vin.

La conversation partit ensuite sur la soirée d'hier soir. Je n'avais même pas parlé à mon compagnon de ma sortie avec mes parents sur les quais et le tour de grande roue. Maman parla de notre soirée avec engouement et passion. C'est vrai que j'avais passé une très bonne soirée, ça m'avait fait du bien. Comme à son habitude, maman amplifiait les événements de la soirée, mon père rectifiait les informations et Edward, amusé, me lançait quelques coups d'œil. Quand à moi, habituée à ce genre de scène, je laissais dire et faire, sauf quand mon avis était requis.

Pendant le plat, Edward dirigea avec intelligence et subtilité la conversation sur sa famille. Il avait pour objectif de rassurer ma mère sur ce qu'elle devait porter demain. Comme prévu, maman tomba en plein dans le piège.

**\- Je ne veux pas faire honte à Bella en étant habillée comme un sac à patates. Je lui ai dit qu'il aurait fallu que je fasse les magasins pour acheter une robe de soirée mais elle a refusé.**

**\- Elle a eu raison. Ça sera un d****î****ner tout ce qu'il y a de plus simple. Nous n'avons pas l'habitude de sortir les habits du dimanche pour un repas en famille. Les robes de soirée sont consacrées aux sorties officielles.**

**\- Je ne veux pas qu'on trouve qu'Isabella n'est pas digne d'entrer dans votre famille à cause de ses parents moyens.**

**\- Ne dites pas ça. Vous allez me vexer. Mes parents ne m'ont pas élevé avec l'idée que nous étions supérieurs aux autres parce que nous avions plus de moyens que certains. Ils ont déjà accepté Bella. L'attention de ma mère est juste de faire connaissance avec vous et de passer une bonne soirée. Il n'y a aucune différence sociale.**

**\- Très bien. Je tiens juste à faire honneur à ma fille.**

Je levai les yeux au ciel. C'était ridicule.

**\- Maman, je n'ai pas honte de toi ou papa. Vous êtes mes parents, je vous aime. Arrête de t'imaginer des trucs aussi stupide. Puis nous n'avons jamais été dans le besoin. C'est Edward et sa famille que tu vas mettre mal à l'aise avec des réflexions de ce genre. Je sais bien que tu veux bien faire mais ne t'en fai****s**** pas trop. Esmée et Carlisle sont des gens charmants. Tu aurais plus à craindre d'Emmett mais il n'est pas là.**

**\- Emmett ?**

**\- Mon frère. Il est en vacances en Grèce avec sa femme. Bella ****a**** raison, ne vous prenez pas la tête, Renée.**

**\- D'accord. Je suis désolée.**

**\- Il n'y a aucun problème.**

Il lui lança un sourire éblouissant qui provoqua quelques rougeurs sur les pommettes de maman. C'est mon père qui relança la conversation.

**\- Bella, je ne t'ai pas dit mais James va se marier.**

**\- James ? Oh, le fils de ton ancien coéquipier ? Hum... Rayan ?**

**\- Oui.**

**\- Ah, bah c'est bien. Vous êtes invités ?**

**\- Oui et toi aussi.**

**\- Je n'irai pas. Ce gars est un crétin.**

**\- Tu es dure. Il a grandi.**

**\- Je ne pardonne pas à un idiot comme lui d'avoir toujours essayé de soulever ma jupe et quand je lui disais de me laisser tranquille, il me poussait et m'insultait.**

**\- Vous aviez 8 ans...**

**\- Bah même. C'est qui la grande chanceuse ?**

**\- Je ne la connais pas, apparemment ça fait un peu plus d'un an qu'ils se fréquentent. Le mariage n'est que pour le printemps prochain.**

**\- C'est bien. Mais je serai s****û****rement occup****ée**** à autre chose le printemps prochain, quelque chose de probablement bien plus intéressant.**

Je n'aurais pas dû dire ça puisque maman s'exprima avec enthousiasme, les yeux brillants d'excitation.

**\- Peut-être ton propre mariage avec Edward ?**

**\- Non !**

J'en avais le souffle coupé et ma réponse avait été dite d'un ton un peu brutal. Comment maman pouvait-elle m'imaginer de nouveau mariée dans un an ? C'était un peu précipité, sachant que je n'étais pas encore remise de mon divorce et de mes 8 ans de mariage. Je ne me voyais pas me remarier de sitôt.

Edward se tourna vers moi, les sourcils froncés, étonné par mon « non » catégorique. Maman se renfrogna, visiblement déçue que je n'envisage pas de me remarier si vite. Mon père n'avait pas d'expression particulière, peut-être un minuscule sourire aux coins des lèvres. Il ne se mouillerait pas à donner son avis.

**\- Si je te demande de m'épouser, là maintenant, tu dirais non ?**

**\- Edward...**

**\- Ta réponse ?**

**\- Je dirais non. Mais ça ne veu****t**** pas dire que je ne le voudrai pas un jour. J'ai trop... ce n'est pas le moment. Et puis nous deux, ça fait à peine un mois. Je t'aime, ça ne change rien mais...**

**\- J'aimerais me marier un jour. Avec toi.**

Je lançai un regard noir à ma mère, c'était à cause d'elle que j'étais dans l'embarras le plus total maintenant. Je reportai ensuite mon attention sur Edward tout en me saisissant de sa main.

**\- Edward, moi aussi un jour. Mais pas dans l'année à venir. Je sors de 8 ans de mariage, je suis divorcée depuis 7 mois tout juste. Je ne suis pas prête pour recommencer si tôt. Je t'aime quand même, ça n'empêche rien.**

**\- Tu seras prête quand ?**

**\- Tu voulais vraiment me le demander dans les temps à venir ?**

**\- Non, je veux juste que le jour o****ù**** je te le demanderai, tu ne me dises pas non. Histoire que je réussisse ma demande.**

**\- Oh. Eh bien... quand mon passé sera du passé et que je dormirai sans me réveiller à 3h du matin.**

**\- D'accord.**

**\- Ne m'en veux pas.**

**\- Non. Je comprends. Tu as raison, il vaut mieux clore définitivement un chapitre avant d'en commencer un autre.**

Il me sourit en serrant ma main dans la sienne. Je n'étais pas rassurée sur la véracité de ses paroles et j'en voulais à ma mère d'avoir mis le sujet sur le tapis. J'aimais Edward de tout mon cœur mais pour le moment, j'étais bien comme ça. Nous n'avions pas besoin de précipiter les choses.

**\- Vraiment ?**

**\- Vraiment chérie. Ne panique pas.**

**\- Ok... je... je vais aller chercher le dessert.**

**\- Tu veux de l'aide ?**

**\- Non, ne bouge pas, ça va.**

Il embrassa ma main et je me levai. Après avoir ramassé les assiettes du plat, j'allai dans la cuisine pour prendre le gâteau, un fraisier. Ma mère me rejoignit dans la cuisine au moment où j'allais partir.

**\- Bella, je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas te mettre mal à l'aise.**

**\- J'espère juste ne pas avoir fait peur à Edward.**

**\- Je pense qu'il comprend vraiment.**

**\- Il comprend beaucoup de choses jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus et qu'il me quitte. Si on pouvait éviter les trucs du genre, ça serait chouette. Je n'ai pas envie de le voir partir.**

**\- Oui...**

**\- Tiens, prends les assiettes à dessert, s'il te pla****î****t.**

Je savais très bien que maman n'avait absolument pas eu l'intention de jouer au trouble fête mais elle y était tout de même parvenue. Elle était comme ça. De retour dans la salle à manger, nous trouvâmes Edward et mon père en pleine messes basses dans une conversation très animée. Ils étaient penchés l'un vers l'autre et leurs visages étaient très sérieux. Dès que maman et moi arrivâmes à leur hauteur, les deux hommes se redressèrent et leur conversation fut terminée. Curieux.

Je m'occupai de couper le gâteau et de distribuer les assiettes à tout le monde. Bien entendu, je donnai une plus grosse part à Edward qui me remercia avec un immense sourire et les yeux brillants. On aurait dit un enfant qui recevait le plus beau cadeau du monde. C'était si simple de lui faire plaisir. A peine ma première bouchée avalée, mon père prit la parole.

**\- Bella, j'aimerais qu'on parle de la nuit dernière.**

**\- Nous sommes obligés ?**

**\- Des cauchemars toutes les nuits depuis fin décembre ? Oui, nous sommes obligé****s**** d'en parler, Isabella.**

**\- Ok.**

**\- De quoi parlent-ils ?**

**\- Mon agression, toutes les nuis à la même heure. Sauf depuis un mois environ. Ils changent. Mais ça reste violent.**

**\- En quoi changent-ils ?**

**\- Edward fait parti****e**** du rêve. Soit c'est lui qu'on agresse et Jacob s'en amuse. Soit c'est moi et Edward remplace Jacob.**

J'omis volontairement celui de la nuit dernière. Je ne pensais pas que dire à mes parents que dans mon dernier rêve, Edward me laissait me faire violer, soit une bonne idée.

**\- Isabella, ce n'est pas normal, tu aurais dû nous en parler. Edward m'a dit que tu te réveillais plus ou moins violemment.**

**\- Vous parliez de ça avant que j'arrive... oui, ça dépend des nuits. Parfois c'est juste un réveil en sursaut et d'autre fois, c'est comme hier. Je sais très bien que ce n'est pas normal, papa.**

**\- Pourquoi tu n'as rien fait ?**

**\- J'ai des somnifères. Les médecins que j'ai vus me les ont prescrits. Mais je ne les prends pas, je ne suis pas idiote, je sais que ****c****es trucs peuvent rendre dépendant.**

**\- C'est plutôt une bonne décision, oui. Mais il existe d'autres moyens.**

**\- J'ai rendez-vous avec un psy mercredi.**

**\- Edward me l'a di****t,**** oui.**

**\- Parfait alors, pourquoi on en parle. Je vais me soigner, c'est bon !**

Ma réponse sembla énerver mon père, ma mère, prévenante et habituée aux réactions de mon père, posa sa main sur son avant-bras et parla.

**\- Bella, ce que ton père veu****t**** te dire c'est que nous nous faisons du soucis pour toi.**

**\- C'est pour ça que je n'ai rien dit, maman. Parce que je ne voulais pas que vous vous inquiétiez.**

**\- Mais tu n'avais pas à traverser ça toute seule. Je ne peux m'imaginer ce que tu ressentais chaque nuit en te réveillant en hurlant comme je l'ai vu. Tu as d****û**** te sentir si seul****e**** si perdu****e****. J'aurais voulu que tu m'appelles, j'aurais voulu te réconforter et être là pour toi. Nous avons subi un véritable choc la nuit dernière, Bella.**

**\- J'en suis désolée mais...**

**\- Et Edward ? Crois****-****tu qu'il ne souffre pas de te voir comme ça chaque fois que vous passez une nuit ensemble**** ?**

Je lançai un regard à Edward, il me regardait et je vis son amour pour moi dans son regard.

**\- Je le sais tout ça. Nous en avons parlé.**

**\- Pourquoi avoir attendu si longtemps, Bella ? Comment ****as-****tu pu supporter tout ça ?**

**\- Je ne sais pas.**

**\- Nous vivons désormais à des kilomètres de toi. Comment pouvons****-****nous être certains que tu vas bien si tu nous caches ce genre de choses ?**

**\- Qu'est-ce que ça aurait changé si je vous l'avais dit ?**

**\- Nous t'aurions soutenue et écout****ée****. Nous aurions fait notre devoir de parents ! Nous t'aurions guid****ée**** pour que tu consultes ou autre. Pourquoi t'être renfermée à ce point ?**

**\- Parce que j'avais honte. Je vous ai causé tant de soucis déjà !**

**\- De quoi parles****-****tu ? Chérie, nous sommes là, profites****-****en pour nous parler.**

**\- Je me suis mari****ée**** trop tôt. Je suis divorcée, on m'a agressée et mon ex mari est mort pour m'avoir sauvée. Et maintenant, Billy va dire à tout Jacksonville que j'ai monté un plan d'assassinat contre Jacob pour toucher son argent. Maman, je sais qu'on parle de moi dans le quartier ! J'ai entendu ce qu'on a dit...**

**\- Ces ragots de vieilles connes seraient ce qui cause nos soucis par ta faute ? Voyons Bella !**

Cette fois, c'est mon père qui calma maman. Il lui prit la main et la caressa pour l'apaiser et il reprit la parole.

**\- Ce qu'on peut dire sur notre famille nous importe peu. Tout ce que nous voulons c'est que tu ailles bien. Nous connaissons la vérité, pas les voisins. Et si Billy dit quelque chose, nous attaquerons pour diffamation. Nous avons la possibilité de nous défendre.**

**\- Je veux juste en finir papa. Je ne veux pas replonger dans les avocats, les procès... c'est trop dur.**

**\- Nous trouverons une solution, Bella. De plus, ton mariage et ton divorce ne sont pas des déceptions pour nous. J'ai vraiment cru que Jacob ****ser****ait l'homme qui te rendrait heureuse jusqu'à la fin. Je sais que vous avez divorcé parce que vous ne vous aimiez plus d'amour. Vous avez peut-être loupé votre mariage mais vous avez réussi votre divorce en réglant tout très vite et en vous entendant bien jusqu'à la fin.**

**\- Nous étions amis. C'était tout sauf un mari pour moi.**

**\- Et tu étai****s**** tout sauf sa femme pour lui. Vous avez été assez intelligent****s**** pour le comprendre et vous arrêter à temps.**

Maman me sourit et enchaîna.

**\- Ne fais jamais attention à ce qu'on dit sur toi en sachant que ****c****es gens****-****là ne te connaissent pas. Ils ne savent rien de ce que tu as vécu. Nous, nous le savons.**

Je souris à mon tour en essayant de ravaler les larmes qui menaçaient de couler. J'en avais assez de pleurer. Je n'avais jamais autant pleuré en quelques jours qu'en l'espace de sept mois depuis le drame. Maman reprit.

**\- Promet****-****nous de nous tenir au courant, hein ? Je ne veux plus que tu nous caches quelque chose d'aussi pesant. Tu n'avais pas à vivre ça seule.**

**\- Je vous tiendrai informés. De toute façon, si je ne le fait pas, je suis s****û****re qu'Edward le fera. Je me trompe ?**

Le principal intéressé ne chercha même pas à fuir. Il acquiesça simplement avant d'ajouter.

**\- Maintenant qu'ils ont vu ce que tu vis, je ne vois pas pourquoi il faudrait maintenir l'illusion. Je ne veux pas en arriver là, mon ange. Mais tu as des parents qui t'aiment et qui sont là pour toi. Tu m'as dit un jour que tu étai****s**** seule face à tout ça. Ce n'est pas vrai, du moins ça ne l'****est**** plus. Tu dois accept****er**** notre aide. Fai****s-****le pour toi... pour notre couple.**

**\- Je n'ai jamais voulu blesser qui que ce soit. Au contraire, je voulais vous protégez de mes problèmes.**

**\- Ce n'est plus la peine désormais. Ok ?**

**\- Oui. Je suis désolée.**

**\- Ne le sois pas ma chérie !**

Maman venait de reprendre sa voix enjouée. La conversation était terminée. Elle poursuivit sur sa lancée.

**\- Nous allons dès ****à**** présent nous concentrer sur les jours qu'il nous reste ici. Nous allons passer une fin de séjour aussi bien que le début. N'est-ce pas, Charlie ? Nous allons profiter de ****c****es vacances ensemble et de notre fille !**

**\- Oui. Bella ?**

**\- Je suis d'accord aussi. Est-ce que vous voulez un dernier verre ? Un thé, maman ?**

**\- Avec joie, oui !**

Mon père, quand à lui, s'adressa à Edward.

**\- Je prendrais bien une bière jeune homme.**

**\- Je m'en occupe.**

**\- Ne bouge pas, Bella, je vais avec Edward faire le thé.**

Je haussai les épaules avant qu'ils ne quittent la table. J'avais sûrement plus de raisons d'être jalouse de Mademoiselle Callaghan qui allait dîner avec mon Edward que de ma mère qui allait préparer le thé pendant que lui prennait deux bières. Peut-être que j'aurais dû opter pour une bière moi aussi tiens...

**\- Bella ? Tu m'écoutes ?**

Je regardai mon père. Non je ne l'écoutais pas.

**\- Excuse****-****moi.**

**\- Ce n'est rien. Je disais que j'ai discuté avec Edward. Il m'a dit que tu avais une certaine phobie ou plutôt une réticence à ce que quelqu'un t'approche de trop pr****ès****, même par accident.**

**\- Je n'ai jamais été des plus tactiles.**

**\- Bella !**

**\- Oui. Ok, c'est vrai. Mais avec Edward, tout roule de ce côté****-****là.**

**\- Il n'y a pas qu'Edward dans la vie.**

**\- Papa, j'ai décidé de me prendre en main et d'aller mieux. Je vais changer tout ça pour redevenir presque comme avant.**

**\- Pourquoi presque ?**

**\- Parce que, que tu le veuilles ou no****n****, cette histoire m'a changée. Edward n'aurai****t**** pas d****û**** tout te déballer.**

**\- Il a eu ****raison. Je ne dirai pas ce dernier détail à ta mère, elle se fait déjà assez de soucis...**

**\- N'essaye pas de me culpabilis****er**** p****l****u****s**** que je ne le suis.**

**\- Juste... tien****s-****moi au courant.**

**\- Oui.**

**\- Et n'oublie pas que nous sommes là.**

**\- Je sais oui. Mais j'ai Edward.**

Je me levai et entrepris de débarrasser ce qui restait sur la table.

**\- Oui mais Edward n'est pas tout, Bella. Ne lui donne pas tou****s**** les rôles ou le pauvre garçon ne tiendra pas le coup.**

**\- Parce que je suis un si gros poids, c'est ça ?**

**\- Non mais... Il t'aime c'est certain mais il veut une femme avec qui il peut partager des choses et pas être seulement ta béquille. Il n'a pas à te materner, à être ton amant, ton ami, ton patron, ton psy ou je ne sais quoi d'autre. Où tu vas ?**

**\- Je débarrasse !**

Il commençait à m'énerver. Je savais très bien qu'Edward était mon compagnon et pas mon psy ! En plus, il était déjà mon patron et mon amant. Je gérais ma relation comme je l'entendais ! Zut ! En allant vers la cuisine, je croisai ma mère qui me sourit tout en restant concentrée sur le plateau qu'elle transportait. En arrivant à destination, je trouvai Edward au téléphone. En me voyant froncer les sourcils, il posa sa main sur son téléphone pour répondre à ma question muette.

**\- C'est Laurel.**

**\- Ah !**

Je posai ce que j'avais dans les mains pour m'approcher de lui afin d'atteindre le téléphone.

**\- Salut Laurel !**

Edward mit le haut parleur.

**\- Coucou Bella ! Tu es prête pour demain ?**

**\- Oui ! Et toi ? Il faut bien dormir et prendre des forces, la journée va être longue.**

**\- Oui, mais ça va être trop bien. J'ai trop hâte ! Je suis trop heureuse !**

**\- Moi aussi j'ai hâte. Ça va être chouette. Je te laisse avec Edward, on papotera demain toutes les deux.**

**\- J'ai plein de trucs à te dire !**

**\- Je suis curieuse d'entendre tout ça. À demain !**

**\- Oui. À demain Bella. Bisous !**

**\- Je t'embrasse aussi.**

Edward coupa le haut-parleur mais demanda à sa sœur d'attendre deux minutes avant de se tourner vers moi.

**\- Tu peux apporter les bières ? J'arrive.**

**\- Comment on dit ?**

**\- S'il te plaît, amour de ma vie que j'aime plus que tout !**

**\- Oulà... c'est un peu excessif mais je prends.**

**\- Merci chérie. Je vais dans mon bureau.**

**\- Je finis de débarrasser.**

**\- Tu es parfaite.**

**\- Occupe****-****toi de ****t****a sœur au lieu de dire des bêtises.**

Je l'embrassai rapidement mais pris tout de même le temps de lui mordre la lèvre et de lui mettre la main aux fesses. C'était assez pour faire briller son regard de désir. Je lui souris avant de m'éloigner avec les deux bouteilles de bière à la mai,s tout en roulant des hanches, sachant parfaitement que son regard était vrillé sur moi. Quand je fus hors de sa vue, je l'entendis reprendre sa conversation avec Laurel puis je compris qu'il quittait la cuisine pour son bureau en entendant les portes s'ouvrir. Je croisai de nouveau ma mère avec le reste de la vaisselle sale dans les mains.

**\- Laisse maman, je vais le faire.**

**\- Oh, ne t'en fai****s**** pas, en plus j'ai oublié le sucre. Autant que mon déplacement ne soit pas pour rien.**

**\- D'accord.**

Elle poursuivit son chemin tout comme moi. Je donnai alors une des deux bières à mon père, posant l'autre à la place d'Edward.

**\- Merci Bella.**

**\- De rien.**

Il restait trois verres sur la table, mon père qui comprit que j'allais m'en servir comme excuse pour fuir de nouveau se leva pour en prendre deux. Vaincue, je pris le dernier et repartis pour un tour en cuisine tandis que lui parlait.

**\- Je ne voulais pas de mettre en colère, Bella.**

**\- Je sais papa. J'ai compris. Tu ne veux pas que j'oublie que je suis en couple avec Edward et que je dois répondre à ses besoins. Tu as voulu me rappeler que nous devons prendre soin l'un de l'autre et que ça ne se fasse pas que dans un sens.**

**\- Oui. Vous avez l'air si bien ensemble. Ça serait bête de tout gâcher, non ?**

**\- C'est vrai. Je l'aime trop pour prendre le risque de le perdre. Mais je sais qu'il sera le premier à être là pour moi.**

**\- Ne nous mets pas de côté, même si nous sommes loin de toi.**

**\- Vous êtes mes parents, je vous aimer****ai**** toujours.**

**\- Nous aussi nous t'aimerons, quoi qu'il arrive. Tu es notre unique fille, tu es mon bébé, ma fierté.**

**\- Oh papa...**

J'aurais voulu le prendre dans mes bras mais ce que je vis et entendis en entrant dans la cuisine me laissa si choquée que mes yeux s'écarquillèrent, ma bouche s'ouvrit et ma main lâcha le verre qu'elle portait pour qu'il se brise avec fracas sur le sol.

**\- Edward ! Oh mon Dieu...!**

* * *

**Et voilà... **

**Vous allez me dire que je suis sadique ? **

**Je le suis. **

**Bise tout le monde et à la semaine prochaine !**

**Lexi**


	38. Chapter 38

**Bonsoir ! **

**Alors avant toute chose... s'il vous plait, ne confondez pas la mention "_Published_" et "_Updated_".**

**_Published_ annonce la date de la 1er publication de la fiction**

**_Updated_ montre la dernière publication d'un chapitre. **

**Donc oui Repartir de zéro à débuté le 14 septembre 2014 (N'oubliez pas non plus que FF est un site anglophone, avec un format de date Anglophone soit " Mois/Jour/Année")**

**Ma dernière publication date bien de la semaine dernière le 31 mai 2015.**

**Je publie toujours chaque semaine, chaque dimanche et pas tous les 9 mois comme j'ai pus le lire en Review**

**Aucun problème mais je tenais à rassurer les lectrices. **

**Voilà. **

**Sinon**

**Merci à toute pour les reviews**

**Merci à Lily pour la correction.**

**Bon, je met fin à mon sadisme. **

**Bonne lecture ! **

* * *

Figée à l'entrée de la cuisine, des morceaux de verre à mes pieds, ma main plaquée sur la bouche, je regardais avec horreur Edward et ma mère. En arrivant dans la pièce, je l'avais entendu dire « Tu sais que tu as un cul d'enfer, toi ? » avant de le voir mettre une claque sur les fesses de ma mère, penchée la tête quasiment dans le lave-vaisselle. Pour conclure le tout, Edward venait de presser son bas-ventre contre le postérieur de ma mère.

**\- Edward ! Oh mon Dieu...!**

**\- Bella ?!**

Edward venait de se tourner vers moi et s'écarta vivement de ma mère qui avait retrouvé toute la souplesse de ses vingts ans en se redressant à une allure incroyable. Elle avait les yeux écarquillés et le visage le plus rouge que j'avais vu jusque-là. Enfin, peut-être pas aussi rouge de honte que celui d'Edward. Il tangua à reculons jusqu'au plan de travail, choqué par ses propres gestes.

**\- Seigneur... J'ai cru que... enfin y a une minute c'était... madame Swan, je suis... désolé. Oh mon Dieu... Bella j'ai... je croyais que c'était toi... je... Monsieur Swan... je vous assure que jamais... jamais...**

Ok... donc il avait cru que c'était moi qui étais penchée au-dessus du lave-vaisselle. Je regardai ma mère, nous avions toutes les deux un jean et un haut de la même couleur. Maman avait les cheveux qui lui tombaient sur les épaules alors que les miens allaient jusqu'au milieu du dos. Nous avions la même couleur de cheveux, bien qu'à y regarder de plus près, ceux de maman devenaient de plus en plus gris et blanc. Je pouvais admettre qu'il nous ait confondues. Il était vrai aussi, qu'une minute plus tôt, nous étions tous les deux dans la cuisine et que j'avais dit que je m'occupais de débarrasser. Vu le visage surpris de ma mère et son air perdu, je compris que tout ça n'était qu'un malheureux accident.

Tandis qu'Edward bredouillait des excuses à tout le monde, je vis ma mère reprendre ses couleurs naturelles et elle se détendit peu à peu. Je finis par jeter un coup d'œil à mon père qui, comme moi, avait compris que c'était un accident. Je me mis à rire. Je fus prise d'un fou rire incontrôlable. La pression accumulée ces derniers jours, celle qui n'était pas partie avec mes crises de larmes, fut libérée par ce fou rire. Et en y réfléchissant, la situation était plutôt drôle. Plus j'y pensais, plus je riais. Consciente que tout le monde me regardait, j'essayai de m'arrêter.

**\- Oh désolée... mais... Edward ! Olala...**

**\- Je suis terriblement confus, honteux, désolé, mortifié... et ça te fait rire ?**

**\- Franchement ? Oui !**

D'un revers de la main, j'essuyai mes yeux, je pleurais de rire. J'allai m'asseoir sur l'un des tabourets de la cuisine toujours en essayant de reprendre le contrôle de mon corps.

**\- Madame Swan, je vous présente toutes mes excuses... J'aime Bella... même si elle se moque de moi là. Jamais, jamais je ne me serai****s**** permis ça. Vous êtes sa mère, enfin...**

**\- Vous voulez donc dire que ma femme n'est pas assez attirante pour un homme comme vous ?**

Je regardai mon père qui venait de parler. Je vis tout de suite qu'il n'était pas sérieux, en fait, il s'amusait à sa façon de la situation en mettant Edward encore plus mal à l'aise. Et le pauvre tomba dans le panneau. Il perdit, pour le coup, toutes ses couleurs.

**\- Je... c'est une belle femme mais... ce n'est pas... enfin je ne... Vous êtes...**

Je pouffai bruyamment avant de repartir dans une nouvelle crise de rire. Edward était consterné, probablement à deux doigts de faire une attaque. Mon père sourit avant de répondre.

**\- Je vous fait marcher. J'ai bien compris que c'était un malentendu. Ce n'est pas moi qui sera gêné à vie.**

**\- Je suis tellement désolé... Bella... s'il te plaît.**

J'allais le vexer, il fallait que j'arrête. Je respirai un grand coup avant de le regarder, je ne riais plus mais je n'arrivais pas à effacer mon sourire.

**\- Pardon... Papa ****a**** raison, c'est un accident. On est habillées presque pareil et elle était penchée. Ça va...**

Ma mère, certainement rassurée que tout le monde prenne les choses aussi bien, retrouva tout son aplomb.

**\- Ne vous inquiétez pas Edward... en l'espace de 2 secondes, j'ai eu de nouveau 20 ans. Puis je ne retiendrai qu****'****une chose. J'ai un cul d'enfer !**

Edward cacha son visage derrière ses mains pendant que de nouveaux spasmes d'euphorie me secouèrent. Maman lança alors à mon père un regard lourd de sens et il lui sourit avec les yeux brillants.

**\- Quand c'est un autre qui le di****t**** tu y crois mais jamais quand c'est moi !**

Maman gloussa à son tour avant de se tourner vers moi.

**\- Je vais balayer les bouts de verre. O****ù**** sont le balai et la pelle ?**

Je n'avais pas la force de protester et je lui indiquai où était rangé ce qu'elle cherchait. En passant près de moi, elle déclara discrètement d'un ton amusé.

**\- En tous cas ma fille, d'après ce que j'ai senti****,**** tu as bien de la chance !**

Ne ris pas... Bella, ne ris pas ! Je me mordis la langue et les joues pour ne pas succomber mais à peine mon regard se posa sur Edward que je perdis pied. Le pauvre, j'avais vraiment de la peine pour lui. Il devait se sentir affreusement mal. Il ne devait pas avoir l'habitude d'une telle humiliation. À sa place, je voudrais disparaître.

Prise d'un élan de compassion, je me levai pour le prendre dans mes bras. Il s'accrocha alors à moi, nouant ses bras autour de mes épaules, nichant sa tête dans mon cou tout en me serrant fort. J'embrassai sa poitrine avant de lever la tête vers lui. Il était encore très blanc, ses yeux étaient vides et j'avais même l'impression qu'il tremblait.

**\- Bella...**

**\- C'est bon, ça va... ce n'est rien. Je ne t'en veux pas, je t'aime toujours. Mais rassure****-****moi... tu préfères mes fesses quand même ?**

Il grogna en fermant les yeux et en se reculant de moi.

**\- Il me faut un whisky. Ou la bouteille entière tiens... Je crois que je vais me saouler !**

Il s'éloigna et se servit son verre d'alcool. Je souris un instant avant de prendre la parole avec prudence.

**\- Paul peut ramener mes parents chez moi ?**

**\- Ouais.**

**\- Ne bois pas tout, ne prends pas de cuite.**

**\- Hum.**

Je n'insistai pas et retournai dans le salon où attendaient tranquillement mes parents, mon père buvait sa bière et maman sirotait son thé tout en discutant. En me voyant arriver, maman me sourit, je m'installai près d'eux en débouchant la bière initialement destinée à Edward. Ma mère tapota ma main avant de parler.

**\- Comment va Edward ? J'ai cru qu'il allait s'écrouler.**

**\- Je pense qu'il vau****t**** mieux oublier cet accident. Même si c'était drôle.**

**\- Il n'avait tout de même pas l'air bien.**

**\- Il va s'en remettre. Pour demain, je viendrai vous chercher pour aller au port. On doit y être pour 10h.**

**\- Nous seron****s**** prêts. Nous allons vous laisser.**

**\- Paul va vous ramener. Je vais le prévenir.**

Je les laissai pour aller chercher mon téléphone afin de prévenir le chauffeur. Je me demandais vaguement où Paul habitait, il fallait que je demande à Edward. Rapidement Paul m'informa qu'il était en bas et je fis mes au revoir à mes parents avant de rejoindre mon compagnon toujours dans la cuisine. Il avait rangé la bouteille de whisky et son verre était vide devant lui. Il me regarda, les deux mains posées sur le plan de travail.

**\- Mes parents sont partis.**

**\- Ok.**

**\- O****ù**** habite Paul ?**

Il ne cacha pas sa surprise et se redressa en croisant les bras.

**\- Au bout de la rue. Pourquoi ?**

**\- Je me demandais comment il faisait pour être si rapide. C'est tout. Tu viens te coucher ?**

**\- Non. Mais toi vas-y, tu as une longue journée demain.**

**\- Tu es fâché après moi ?**

**\- Non. Après moi.**

Je le regardai, il était tendu, il respirait vite et essayait de le contrôler, son corps vibrait de colère, ses yeux étaient sombres, les sourcils froncés, les mâchoires crispées. Je le connaissais, il valait mieux que je le laisse tranquille. De plus, nous avions encore quelques différents à régler, il était encore contrarié par la soirée d'hier, ce n'était pas le moment de le pousser encore plus à bout.

**\- Bien... Bonne nuit.**

Pendant environ dix secondes, je restai face à lui, à attendre une éventuelle réponse de sa part, un signe, un geste. Il ne fit rien, se contentant de me fixer sans broncher. J'en conclus qu'il désirait me voir partir et qu'il me le demandait silencieusement. Je me détournai alors de lui et sortis de la cuisine pour rejoindre la chambre.

Alors que je m'apprêtais à entrer dans la douche, j'entendis la musique du piano envahir l'appartement. D'habitude, Edward décompressait par des activités physiques, mais vu qu'il n'avait pas encore vraiment le droit de faire du sport intense, je supposais que jouer du piano était ce qu'il avait trouvé de mieux à faire. Je m'en voulais maintenant d'avoir ri autant de la situation. Je ne pensais pas qu'il s'en rendrait malade à ce point.

Soudainement très fatiguée, je me dépêchai de prendre ma douche, même l'eau chaude n'arrivait pas à me revigorer. Une fois habillée d'un t-shirt d'Edward, je retournai dans la chambre. Il jouait toujours mais le morceau avait changé, les mélodies n'étaient pas bien joyeuses. Une fois installée dans le lit, j'essayais de ne penser à rien, je ne voulais penser à rien. Tout ce que je souhaitais, c'était dormir.

Couchée en position fœtale, l'oreiller d'Edward contre moi et la musique en fond sonore, je réussis presque à dormir. C'était sans compter sur Brad Pitt qui venait de miauler près de mon oreille, me faisant sursauter et crier de surprise. Je ne l'avais pas senti monter dans le lit. Pas impressionné par ma brusquerie, il se déplaça pour me faire face tout en frottant sa tête dans mon cou pour réclamer un câlin.

**\- Tu m'as fait peur, gros malin. Tu viens me réconforter ? T'es mignon. Viens...**

Il s'étira avant de s'installer tout contre moi. Tandis que je le caressais, il ferma les yeux en ronronnant.

**\- Tu resteras toujours avec moi toi, hein ? Tu me promets qu'on fera équipe jusqu'au bout ?**

Comme pour me répondre, il miaula avant de bailler et de s'endormir. Je souris tout en continuant de le caresser. J'adorais ce chat, c'était mon partenaire, il m'apaisait et à cet instant présent, ses ronronnements étaient comme une thérapie pour moi. Ils me calmèrent et moi aussi, je m'endormis.

En sursaut, j'ouvris les yeux, le cœur battant. Brad Pitt n'était plus contre moi, Edward l'avait remplacé. Il dormait profondément, son bras autour de ma taille. Je n'avais pas dû faire un cauchemar violent, je ne m'en rappelais pas moi-même. J'avais chaud et soif. Doucement, je sortis du lit, Edward grogna dans son sommeil avant de s'allonger sur le ventre.

Tout en discrétion, je sortis de la chambre pour aller me servir un verre d'eau fraîche. La cuisine était rangée, aucun cadavre de bouteille... Au moins, il n'avait pris aucune cuite. Avant de retourner dans la chambre, j'allai tout de même inspecter la salle à manger et le salon. Tout était en ordre. Rassurée qu'il se soit calmé sans folie, je regagnai la chambre pour me remettre au lit. J'étais fatiguée.

**\- Ça va ?**

**\- Je voulais pas te réveiller. Oui, ça va. Je ne me souviens pas de mon rêve. J'avais soif.**

**\- Viens là...**

Je m'installai contre lui, il m'entoura de ses bras, ses jambes se mêlèrent aux miennes, m'enveloppant comme pour me créer un cocon. J'embrassai sa poitrine tout en caressant ses biceps. Sans un mot, je fermai les yeux, calme et apaisée. J'étais sur le point de sombrer dans le sommeil quand Edward murmura contre mon oreille.

**\- Je t'aime mon amour.**

Je souris et me serrai encore plus contre lui.

**\- Tu es ma lumière, Edward. Je t'aime.**

Je le sentis sourire, son étreinte se fit encore plus tendre et protectrice. Il embrassa mes cheveux et je m'endormis une nouvelle fois.

Quand j'ouvris de nouveau les yeux, ce fut à cause de la voix monotone du présentateur radio qui nous informait de l'état du trafic de Seattle. Edward grogna avant de se tourner pour éteindre le réveil. Dans un soupir, il se remit contre moi, la tête sur ma poitrine, un bras en travers de mon ventre.

_-_** B'jour.**

**\- Salut.**

Je caressai ses cheveux et dessinai les traits de son visage, il me sourit avant de se relever et de m'embrasser. D'abord chaste, son baiser se fit plus passionné. Tandis que sa langue attaquait ma bouche, il se positionna au-dessus de moi, une de ses mains glissa sous mon t-shirt afin de me caresser. J'avais terriblement besoin de lui, qu'il me touche, qu'il m'embrasse, qu'il me possède...

Lentement, il me déshabilla, embrassant le moindre centimètre carré de ma peau. Il enleva ensuite son caleçon avant de revenir sur moi, m'embrassant avec tendresse. Avec une lenteur infinie, il s'introduisit en moi, me possédant millimètre par millimètre. C'était à la fois bon et terriblement frustrant. Une fois qu'il fut entièrement en moi, il cessa tout mouvement, nous laissant savourer cette incroyable sensation. Il était tellement à sa place en ce moment...

**\- Edward... s'il te plaît...**

Il déposa des dizaines de baisers dans mon cou, jusqu'à trouver mes lèvres. Il se mit alors à bouger, se retirant doucement de moi pour mieux revenir. Ne supportant plus cette lenteur, je remuai mes hanches vers lui et pour mon plus grand plaisir, il accéléra. Une de ses mains me caressait, la cuisse, ma hanche ou mon sein, l'autre était plongée dans mes cheveux en me maintenant la tête fermement. Quand à moi, je m'accrochais à ses superbes fesses, suivant le mouvement de ses hanches

Edward accéléra encore, il murmura mon prénom, je gémissais le sien en m'accrochant à lui. Je sentis mon corps se raidir, mon ventre se crisper et ma vue se voiler peu à peu, annonçant les prémices de mon plaisir. Je basculai totalement dans l'extase quand Edward mordilla mon oreille en pinçant mon téton. Malgré moi, mon corps se cambra, vibrant sous l'effet du plaisir. Edward se figea lui aussi, il gémit mon prénom avant de se déverser en moi.

**\- Je t'aime Bella.**

Je souris et le serrai contre moi, savourant mon état post-coïtal. Edward finit par se retirer pour s'allonger à mes côtés. Je me tournai vers lui, me relevant sur le coude, la tête soutenue par ma main. Mon autre main caressa son torse.

**\- Ça va tes points ?**

**\- Oui. Ne t'en fais pas.**

Il tendit la main vers moi et caressa ma joue.

**\- Tu es si belle, chérie.**

**\- C'est ma tête après l'amour. Je vais redevenir normale très vite.**

**\- Arrête, tu es belle tout le temps.**

Je souris et cachai mon visage dans son cou. Il m'enveloppa de ses bras et nous restâmes un moment l'un contre l'autre. Je finis par me relever, il fallait que je me prépare pour la journée.

**\- Je vais te préparer le petit****-****déjeuner.**

**\- Merci.**

Je me levai pour aller prendre une douche et j'enfilai ensuite un jean et un débardeur. Je tressai mes cheveux en vitesse avant de rejoindre la cuisine. Je m'installai sur un des tabourets de bar et commençai à manger mon petit-déjeuner.

**\- Merci Edward. C'est toi qui m'accompagne ?**

**\- Non, j'ai demandé à Paul de le faire, mais c'est moi qui vient ce soir. 18H ?**

**\- Oui. Tu vas faire quoi aujourd'hui ?**

**\- Travailler.**

**\- Tu as besoin que je te sorte des documents ?**

**\- Non. J'ai tout ce qu'il faut.**

**\- Ok.**

**\- Tu prendras soin de ma sœur, hein ? Il faut absolument qu'elle ****ai****t un gilet. Si les vagues sont trop fortes, ne vous approchez pas du bord. Si elle panique pour je ne sais quelle raison, alors il lui faut un contact physique. Prends****-****lui la main ou serre****-la**** dans tes bras.**

**\- D'accord. Je ferai attention à elle, je te le promets. Tu me fais confiance ?**

**\- Oui. Mais je ne serai rassuré que ce soir. On ne sait jamais... Et je ne veux pas la perdre, ni toi d'ailleurs.**

**\- Merci de le préciser. Bon, il faut que j'y aille.**

J'allai l'embrasser et il me serra dans ses bras.

**\- Je t'aime Edward. À ce soir.**

**\- Oui, à ce soir. Profite bien et embrasse Laurel pour moi.**

**\- Je le ferai. Je te confi****e**** Brad Pitt. **

Il sourit et j'allai prendre mes affaires avant de sortir de l'appartement. En bas, je trouvai Paul qui m'attendait. Il ouvrit la portière, je me glissai sur la banquette et il prit le chemin de chez moi pour prendre mes parents qui attendaient en bas de l'immeuble. Quand ils furent dans la voiture, je les embrassai.

**\- Vous attendez depuis longtemps ?**

**\- Non, on venait juste de descendre. Ça va ma puce ? Edward s'est remis d'hier ?**

**\- Oh maman... oui ça va. Lui aussi. Prête pour les baleines ?**

**\- Oui !**

Le reste du trajet fut silencieux. Je soupçonnais mes parents de ne pas être bien réveillés. Arrivés au quai de l'embarcation de notre bateau, je trouvai vite Laurel et Carlisle. Celle-ci me fit de grands signes et courut vers moi. Avec un peu trop de force, elle me percuta, m'obligeant à reculer de quelques pas.

**\- Bella !**

**\- Salut Laurel. Ça va ? Prête pour la journée ?**

**\- Oui ! Je suis impatiente !**

**\- Laurel, je te présente ma maman, Renée et mon papa Charlie. Papa, maman, voici Laurel, la sœur d'Edward.**

Maman lui sourit et Laurel la prit brièvement dans ses bras, elle répéta l'opération avec mon père. Carlisle, nous ayant rejoint, nous salua également et je fis les présentations. Carlisle se tourna ensuite vers moi, une fois qu'il eut fini avec les formalités, il me tendit un sac que je pris machinalement.

**\- Isabella, voici le sac de Laurel. Il y a de quoi manger, une tenue de rechange au cas o****ù****, il y a aussi sa crème solaire à mettre toutes les deux heures environ, partout o****ù**** sa peau est exposée. Qu'elle garde bien sa casquette et ses lunettes de soleil aussi. Et puis bien sûr, le gilet de sauvetage pendant tout le temps en bateau. Enfin, je pense qu'Edward ****a**** dû anticiper les opérations.**

**\- Oui, il n'y a pas de soucis.**

**\- Très bien. Euh... qu'elle ne s'approche pas seule des bords du bateau, attention aux vagues...**

\- **…Si elle panique, elle a besoin d'un contact physique, il vau****t**** mieux que je la prenne contre moi.**

**\- Exactement. Je suis désolé, on ne laisse jamais Laurel à quelqu'un d'autre que mes fils. Je vous ai noté les numéros d'urgence, ils sont dans un carnet dans le sac, il y a aussi un kit de premiers secour****s**** en cas de petit bobo.**

**\- D'accord. Je prendrai soins d'elle, ne vous en faites pas.**

**\- Nous vous faisons confiance. Je ne vois rien d'autre à part vous souhaiter un bonne journée.**

**\- Merci.**

**\- Laurel ? Je vais y aller, chérie. Passe une bonne journée ma puce.**

Laurel lâcha mes cheveux qu'elle avait décidé de recoiffer pour aller embrasser son père. Il l'embrassa sur les joues avant de lui donner quelques consignes, notamment celle d'être sage et d'écouter ce que je dis. Laurel affirma qu'elle serait obéissante et Carlisle nous laissa. Il fut temps pour nous de monter sur le bateau. Laurel était toute excitée, elle gloussait tout en frappant vite dans ses mains. Nous nous installâmes à l'arrière du bateau, dans la partie découverte. J'aidai Laurel à lui mettre de la crème solaire et j'attachai ensuite les sangles de son gilet de sauvetage, juste avant que le bateau ne quitte le quai. Par précaution, je me mis moi aussi de la crème solaire, j'avais bien sûr mes lunettes de soleil et j'avais eu la bonne idée de piquer une casquette à Edward.

**\- Enfin un peu de soleil et l'air de la mer !**

Je regardai maman qui n'avait aucune protection et qui s'était installée de façon à profiter du soleil. Je souris, maman ne vivrait jamais autre part qu'au bord de la mer, c'était certain ! Laurel commença ensuite à me parler d'un peu de tout et de rien. Elle m'expliqua avec grande tristesse qu'un des chanteurs de son groupe favori, les One Direction, avait décidé de partir et que désormais, ils n'étaient plus que 4 chanteurs. Visiblement, ce départ l'attristait mais elle était tout de même soulagée puisque celui qu'elle préférait était toujours dans le groupe.

Une bonne partie du trajet se fit sur une eau assez calme, nous n'étions pas encore sur l'océan mais sur les eaux du détroit du Puget. Laurel prit beaucoup de photos, j'en pris moi-même avec mon portable et décidai d'en envoyer une à Edward où nous posions toutes les deux. Une fois sur l'océan, les secousses du bateau se firent ressentir et Laurel s'accrocha à moi avec force mais elle n'en resta pas moins euphorique, de par l'effet de la vitesse et des embruns de la mer qui nous fouettaient délicieusement le visage.

Le bateau s'arrêta alors au large de l'île San Juan et le guide nous avertit qu'il y avait un banc de baleines sur notre gauche. Effectivement, au loin, nous pûmes voir les énormes mammifères marins se déplacer en groupe. Tout comme Laurel et ma mère, je fus émerveillée par le spectacle, Laurel rit quand les cétacés rejetèrent l'air qu'ils avaient accumulé par leurs évents, ce qui créait d'immenses nuages ressemblant à de l'eau. Hélas, les baleines s'éloignèrent et nous dûmes accoster sur l'île.

La première chose que nous fîmes en débarquant fut de chercher de quoi manger. Je mourrais de faim, la mer ça creuse ! Maman choisit un petit restaurant avec vue sur la mer, tous sauf moi commandèrent du poisson, je me contentais d'un steak frites. Bizarrement, c'est avec mon père que Laurel parla le plus, ce dernier était ravi de discuter avec elle, ce qui me laissait le loisir de papoter avec ma mère.

Suite à notre repas, nous partîmes dans l'exploration de l'île. C'était magnifique, de grandes plages bordées de falaises, une eau bleue marine. Les terres étaient de grandes étendues d'un vert éclatant, la ville était pittoresque, naturelle et authentique. Laurel eut le courage de marcher jusqu'à l'observatoire de l'île, le point le plus haut de l'archipel. Comment récompense, nous eûmes la chance d'observer une nouvelle fois les baleines mais aussi des orques, grâce aux jumelles mises à notre disposition. C'était magnifique.

Après une longue balade, de nombreuse photos, beaucoup de bavardages, de rires et quelques larmes d'une Laurel fatiguée par l'effort, nous retournâmes au port pour reprendre le bateau. Encore une fois, nous vîmes les mammifères marins, Laurel réussit même à prendre en vidéo une baleine en train de sauter, moi, j'avais eu un orque en train de faire la même chose, mais en photo. Le guide nous demanda ensuite de faire le silence et nous pûmes tous entendre le chant des baleines tandis qu'elles se donnaient en spectacle. Je m'assurai silencieusement que Laurel filme tout. C'était indescriptible. Je me sentais tellement bien, si heureuse, libre...

Sur le trajet du retour, je pris Laurel contre moi, elle était épuisée mais je l'avais trouvée extrêmement courageuse d'avoir autant marché. Malgré le bruit du moteur et le bavardage des autres passagers, elle s'endormit. C'était la plus belle journée que j'avais passée depuis longtemps. Depuis New York en fait, le jour où Edward et moi avions fait du vélo dans la grosse pomme. Aujourd'hui aurait pu surpasser cette visite en vélo mais il manquait la présence de l'homme que j'aimais. S'il avait été là, la journée aurait été parfaite.

**\- Bella ?**

**\- Oui ?**

Maman s'était penchée vers moi.

**\- Elle dor****t**** ?**

**\- Oui, l'air de la mer, la marche et l'effort l'ont achevée la pauvre.**

**\- Je t'ai trouvée formidable avec elle. Edward veut des enfants ?**

**\- Euh... je l'ignore. Pourquoi ?**

**\- Tu feras une mère merveilleuse, ma chérie.**

Je lui souris en ne sachant quoi répondre. Les enfants... il ne manquait plus que ça ! En tout cas, ce n'était pas à l'ordre du jour, ni des mois à venir. Je n'avais jamais abordé le sujet avec Edward et je n'avais pas vraiment envie de le faire. J'essayais d'oublier la remarque de ma mère en pensant à tout autre chose mais pas à une future maternité.

En arrivant sur le quai à Seattle, je réveillai en douceur Laurel, elle se montra quelque peu grincheuse mais comme toujours, son humeur changea en quelques secondes quand je lui dis qu'Edward devait nous attendre. Je l'aidai à enlever son gilet de sauvetage et nous descendîmes du bateau pour retrouver la terre ferme. Je repérai très facilement Edward, casquette noire vissée à l'envers, lunettes de soleil, t-shirt blanc, jean noir et des tennis Vans toutes noires. Il attendait, les bras croisés, appuyé contre la Volvo.

J'indiquai à Laurel où se trouvait son frère et elle se rua sur lui. Plus tranquillement, mes parents et moi les rejoignîmes. L'adolescente débitait un flot de paroles plus ou moins compréhensibles tout en sautillant sur place. Edward essayait tant bien que mal de suivre le récit de sa sœur.

**\- Ok, ok Laurel, du calme, je ne comprends plus rien. Tu vas trop vite.**

**\- Oh Edward !**

**\- Désolé. Attends, je dis bonsoir à tout le monde, on va aller chez papa et maman et tu nous raconteras à tous ta journée, ok ?**

**\- Oui, ok. Et j'ai pris plein de photos !**

**\- On regardera tou****t**** ça, c'est promis. Bella ****a**** été sage ?**

**\- Oui ! Très sage ! Elle m'a aidée et**** s****'est bien occupé****e**** de moi. On a même fait une course sur la plage mais elle a perdu, on a ramassé des coquillages aussi et on a mis les pieds dans l'eau, mais elle ét****ait**** vraiment trop froide !**

Edward sourit et embrassa sa sœur.

**\- J'ai hâte de tout savoir. Allez, monte dans la voiture, va devant.**

Elle s'exécuta et mon compagnon se tourna enfin vers moi. Il tendit sa main à mon père puis à ma mère.

**\- Bonsoir monsieur Swan.**

**\- Bonsoir Edward. Elle a du débit votre sœur.**

**\- Je ne vous le fai****s**** pas dire. Madame Swan.**

**\- Oh Edward, revenons à l'époque o****ù**** vous m'appeliez Renée, s'il vous pla****î****t.**

**\- Très bien...**

Je dissimulai mal mon sourire en le voyant rougir, j'étais certaine qu'il était toujours profondément gêné à cause d'hier soir. Il se tourna ensuite vers moi, me tendant aussi la main. Amusée, je la lui saisis.

**\- Isabella.**

**\- Monsieur Cullen. Vous avez survécu à votre journée de travail sans mon assistance ?**

\- **Je ne cache pas que j'ai été moins efficace qu'avec votre aide. Mais la journée ****a**** été plus longue encore sans petite-amie.**

**\- Je vous inscrir****ai**** sur un site de rencontre pour remédier à ça !**

Il rit et m'attira vers lui pour m'embrasser. Il m'avait manqué !

**\- La journée était bonne ?**

**\- Superbe, mais elle aurait été meilleure avec toi. Dommage que tu sois malade en mer.**

**\- J'aurais voulu venir. Allez on y va, vous devez être tous fatigué****s**** et avoir faim.**

**\- Oui.**

Il posa à nouveau ses lèvres sur les miennes avant d'ouvrir la portière arrière à mes parents et de m'ouvrir le coffre pour que je pose tous nos sacs.

**\- Tu as pris des couleurs, bébé.**

**\- Ah oui ? Le grand air...**

**\- Oui, ça te réussi****t**** bien.**

**\- Tu me préfères avec mes couleurs de maintenant ou celles de ce matin après notre réveil ?**

**\- Les deux, mais je voudrais te voir avec tes couleurs d****ues**** au grand air combinées à celles d'après une bonne baise ! Allez en voiture !**

Il me donna une claque sur les fesses avant de contourner la voiture pour atteindre le côté conducteur. Je le suivis mais au lieu de s'installer sur son siège, il resta devant la portière, la main sur la poignée à regarder la voiture devant la sienne en train de se garer.

**\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?**

**\- Je surveille qu'il ne me tape pas dedans en se garant.**

**\- Il y a de place, ça va aller.**

**\- Il s'y prend comme un manche, ça fait trois fois qu'il reprend son créneau alors qu'on pourrait garer un tank ! Je me méfie.**

Je secouai la tête mais me pris moi aussi dans le jeu de la contemplation de cette voiture qui se garait avec difficultés alors que la place était immense. Mise de travers mais sans avoir tapé dans la voiture d'Edward, une bimbo surfaite avec de vertigineux talons sortit de la voiture. Edward secoua la tête dépité avant d'enfin s'installer dans la voiture. J'en fis autant, prenant place à côté de ma mère qui, silencieusement, m'interrogea sur le temps qu'il nous avait fallu pour les rejoindre.

**\- Edward avait peur que la fille de devant cogne dans sa voiture, elle s'y prenait comme un manche !**

**\- Tu as vu le genre de fille que c'était... après**** elle s****ont**** des accidents ****et ne ****comprennent pas pourquoi. On ne conduit pas avec 20 centimètres de talon... enfin bref.**

Encore une fois, il secoua la tête avant de remettre la visière de sa casquette devant lui. Il s'assura que Laurel était bien attachée avant de démarrer et de sortir avec aisance de sa place. J'eus un sourire idiot de fierté.

**\- Tiens Bella, déverrouille mon portable pour que Laurel puisse envoyer un message à mes parents, s'il te pla****î****t.**

Il me tendit son téléphone, je tapai le code de sécurité de l'appareil, je grimaçai en découvrant une photo de moi qu'il avait prise pendant que je dormais. Je détestais être exposée comme ça. J'étais tentée de changer son fond d'écran mais je me rappelai que lorsque lui-même avait changé quelque chose sur le mien, je l'avais mal pris, je ne voulais pas prendre le risque que l'histoire se répète, à l'inverse cette fois. Je négocierai avec lui le changement de cette photo.

**\- Tiens Laurel, tu n'as plus qu'****à**** taper le message.**

**\- Merci Bella.**

Je lui cédai le téléphone, elle maîtrisait parfaitement l'écriture des textos et l'envoi des messages. Je me laissai aller sur la banquette de la voiture, j'étais fatiguée et je commençais à avoir mal aux pieds et aux jambes. Maman semblait être dans le même état que moi.

**\- Fatiguée, maman ?**

**\- Je n'ai plus 20 ans, ma chérie.**

**\- Moi non plus.**

**\- Tu en ai moins loin que moi. Mais la journée était vraiment parfaite. Ça m'a fait plaisir de te voir si heureuse. Comme avant.**

Je souris et posai ma tête sur son épaule. Laurel discutait avec son frère à l'avant, visiblement la petite sieste sur le bateau lui avait fait du bien. Je me laissai bercer par la conduite fluide d'Edward et par les caresses de ma mère. Malgré un trajet plutôt court, je réussis à m'endormir. C'est Edward qui me réveilla, nous étions devant chez ses parents, il n'y avait plus que moi dans la voiture.

**\- On est arrivé****s,**** chérie. Viens, tu vas pouvoir t'allonger dans ma chambre.**

**\- Non ça va aller. Je faisais une micro sieste.**

Il m'aida à sortir de la voiture et attrapa mon visage en coupe afin de m'embrasser. Ce simple fait suffit à me réveiller complètement.

**\- Tu m'as manqué, Bella.**

**\- Tu es accro, ce n'est pas bon...**

**\- Ne dis pas de bêtises, alle****z**** vien****s****, on nous attend.**

**\- Mes parents sont déjà entrés ?**

**\- Oui. Ça fait une heure.**

**\- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi vous m'avez laiss****ée**** dormir dans la voiture si longtemps ****?**

Il sourit en coin en me regardant du coin de l'œil. Il se moquait de moi, il me faisait marcher et je tombais dans le piège. Je lui cognai mon poing contre son épaule.

**\- Tu te moques de moi !**

**\- Et ça marche. Allez vien****s****.**

**\- Sache mon vieux que tu n'es pas prêt de me voir avec mes couleurs d'après une bonne baise !**

Sur ce, je partis en direction de la maison d'un pas pressant, je n'étais pas fâchée, ni contrariée. Je m'amusais avec lui.

**\- J'aime les défis, mademoiselle Swan !**

Il me rattrapa, me prit par la taille et laissa sa main glisser jusqu'à mes fesses. Main que je retirai immédiatement avant d'entrer dans la maison et de saluer Esmée qui nous attendait à l'entrée. La soirée serait intéressante, Edward avait déjà les yeux brillants d'impatience et d'excitation.

* * *

**Et voilà**

**Alors... c'était rien du tout ! **

**J'ai bien ris face à vos théories. **

**J'espère ne pas vous avoir déçu. **

**Juste avant de finir... **

**BONNE ANNIVERSAIRE MARIE ! (Sweety Marie)**

**Bisous ! **

**Bonne révision à celle qui révise le Bac ou autres examens ! **

**A la semaine prochaine**

**Bises**

**Lexi**


	39. Chapter 39

**Bonsoir !**

**Comment ça va ?**

**Je m'excuse pour ne pas avoir répondu aux reviews, le temps passe trop vite. **

**En tout cas, voici le chapitre en temps et en heure...**

**Merci à vous pour les review en tout cas. **

**Merci à Lily pour la correction**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

**\- Isabella bonsoir !**

**\- Bonsoir Esmée. Vous allez bien ?**

**\- Très bien et vous ?**

**\- La journée ****a**** été longue, mais c'était vraiment bien. Oh, tu as sorti le sac de ta sœur, Edward ?**

**\- Oui, il ne restait plus que toi dans la voiture.**

Très bien. Esmée me sourit et Edward plaça sa main dans le creux de mes reins pour m'inciter à avancer. Je suivis Esmée dans le salon et repoussai la main de mon compagnon qui avait migré sur mes fesses. Je lui lançai un regard d'avertissement, il me sourit en toute innocence. Une fois avec tout le monde, je m'installai sur le canapé, Edward à mes côtés. Esmée nous servit en boissons et posa plusieurs gâteaux apéritif sur la table basse.

Laurel partit alors dans le récit de notre journée, Carlisle et Esmée l'écoutèrent en souriant, elle était vraiment passionnée par ce qu'elle disait. Elle voulut montrer les photos et Edward eut la bonne idée de proposer de connecter l'appareil photo à la télé pour que tout le monde puisse bien voir et en grand. Mais au moment de faire les branchements, il s'énerva. Je savais qu'il n'y arriverait pas, c'était toujours moi qui le faisait pour le travail. J'allai donc l'aider, je branchai tout et mis en mode diaporama avant de rejoindre tout le monde sur le canapé et de lancer les photos.

Il y en avait beaucoup et à la façon d'une présentatrice météo, Laurel, près de la télé, commenta chaque image. Il y avait beaucoup de photos d'elle et moi, je n'avais pas imaginé en faire autant. Bien sûr, il y avait beaucoup de photos de paysage de l'île, des baleines ou des orques que nous avions croisés, pas mal de vidéos aussi. Esmée était impressionnée par le saut des mammifères et par leur chant également. Tous rirent lorsqu'une vidéo de moi en train de faire une roue ratée passa, je m'étais lamentablement ramassée sur le sable de la plage, mais je riais de ma chute.

**\- Tu as l'air si heureuse sur ****c****es photos. Ça me rappelle New York et notre balade en vélo.**

**\- Cette journée à New York est la plus belle que j'aie passée depuis des mois. Celle d'aujourd'hui est en deuxième position, elle aurait été parfaite si tu avais été là.**

Il me sourit et embrassa la jointure de mes doigts qu'il tenait dans sa main. Je continuai de regarder les photos, certaines étaient très belles, en particulier celle de Laurel, cheveux au vent, bras en croix, tête haute, les yeux fermés, le sourire aux lèvres, face à la mer. Je l'avais prise de profil, une en gros plan et l'autre en plan large. Le diaporama fini, Edward réclama toutes les photos et vidéos.

Suite à cela, Esmée nous proposa de passer à table. Nous suivîmes les hôtes jusqu'à la salle à manger où chacun s'installa. Bizarrement, Edward se mit face à moi. Je le laissai faire, certaine qu'il y avait une raison à cela. Esmée nous servit nos assiettes et Laurel, qui tout à l'heure était très bavarde, se contenta de manger sans dire un mot, je crois qu'elle était épuisée.

Ma mère, en revanche, bavardait avec Esmée, je crois que le sujet était la Floride, ce qu'Esmée avait déjà vu et ce que maman lui conseillait de visiter. Mon père, Carlisle et Edward parlaient pêche. J'ignorais qu'Edward s'y connaissait en pêche. Mon père se vanta d'avoir un jour pêché un requin. Un tout petit mais il en était fier. De temps en temps, je parlais avec maman et Esmée ou alors je m'assurais que Laurel allait bien, je parlais avec elle si elle le voulait, sinon j'observais le tableau de ma famille et de celle de mon compagnon faisant connaissance. Je me sentais bien, j'avais l'impression d'être comme tout le monde.

Laurel était en train de me parler quand sous la table, je sentis quelque chose le long de ma jambe. Je sursautai sous cet assaut inattendu, légèrement paniquée, je regardai autour de mois, mes mains crispées sur mes couverts, prête à planter ma fourchette dans la cou de celui qui me touchait de la sorte. De mes yeux assassins, je parcourus la table et je compris vite qu'il s'agissait d'Edward.

Je me traitai d'idiote, ça ne pouvait être que lui. Il dut remarquer mon air crispé car il me sourit tout en pressant son pied contre ma jambe. Je me détendit immédiatement. J'essayai moi aussi de lui prodiguer cette caresse secrète mais j'avais les jambes trop courtes et à moins de me coucher sur ma chaise, je ne l'atteignais pas. Edward pouffa discrètement de rire, leva son verre et but tout en souriant en coin. Ok. 1-0 pour Edward. Il gagnait la bataille mais pas la guerre.

**\- Laurel chérie, tu devrais aller te coucher. Tu vas finir pas avoir le nez dans ton assiette.**

Esmée me ramena sur terre, Laurel était effectivement en train de s'endormir à mes côtés. Edward se leva et fit le tour de la table afin de tendre la main à sa sœur.

**\- Allez viens, je m'occupe de toi ce soir.**

**\- Mais maman, j'avais un cadeau pour Bella... je voulais lui donner.**

**\- C'est vrai. E****h**** bien, j'imagine qu'Isabella ne sera pas contre le recevoir maintenant plutôt qu'au dessert. Va le chercher.**

Un cadeau ? Pour moi ? Non, il ne fallait pas. Laurel avait réuni toute son énergie restante pour se lever et disparaître de la pièce. Edward s'assit à la place de sa sœur et en profita pour prendre ma main dans la sienne. J'étais extrêmement gênée, de par le fait de recevoir un cadeau mais aussi parce que tous les regards étaient tournés vers moi. Laurel réapparut vite, portant une boite rectangulaire emballée et fermée par un ruban et un nœud.

**\- Tiens, c'est pour toi.**

**\- Merci mais... il ne fallait pas. Ça me gêne beaucoup.**

Esmée me sourit et posa brièvement sa main sur mon bras.

**\- C'est l'idée de Laurel. Carlisle et moi voulions vraiment vous remercie****r**** d'avoir emmen****é**** Laurel. De plus, elle a passé une très bonne journée visiblement.**

**\- C'était avec plaisir. Merci.**

Laurel, assise sur les genoux de son frère, s'impatientait.

**\- Allez ouvre. C'est moi qui ****ai**** tout choisi.**

Je tirai sur le nœud et ouvris la boite. J'écarquillai alors les yeux en poussant un petit cri d'émerveillement. C'était des chaussures. Des Jimmy Choo. Des escarpins à fins talons, noirs mais ce qui les rendait unique c'était que la chaussure ressemblait à de la dentelle. Elles étaient magnifiques !

**\- Oh mon Dieu, elles sont incroyables ! Oh je les adores ! Mais c'est de la folie !**

**\- Met****s-****les. Je ****m****e suis rappelée que tu aimais les chaussures.**

**\- Oui, j'adore. Oh merci, vraiment du fond du cœur !**

Toute excitée, je me déchaussai afin de passer mes petites merveilles de chaussures. Aux pieds, c'était encore plus beau. Le jeu de transparence avec la peau et l'aspect dentelle de la chaussure étaient superbes, de plus les bords de la chaussure n'étaient pas droits, ils étaient ciselés, ça décorait le pied. Je me levai pour faire quelques pas. La pointure était la bonne, elles me tenaient parfaitement au pied, j'étais à l'aise dedans, tout était parfait.

**\- Elles te vont trop bien !**

**\- Oui. Je suis amoureuse ! J'ai hâte d'aller travailler lundi pour les porter. Merci Laurel !**

Je la pris dans mes bras et l'embrassai sur la joue. Elle se serra contre moi.

**\- De rien. Je savais que tu aimerais.**

**\- Oui merci. Esmée Carlisle, merci également. Puis-je vous embrasse****r**** ?**

Esmée sourit et se leva. Je n'étais pas vraiment fan des grandes embrassades mais ce cadeau était trop beau et j'étais trop heureuse pour ne pas montrer ma joie et ma reconnaissance, il m'était impossible de rester de marbre. Je pris Esmée pour une courte étreinte, il ne fallait pas trop m'en demander quand même. Je fis la même chose avec Carlisle, avec plus de maladresse cependant or je ne pense pas qu'il m'en tint rigueur.

**\- Merci encore mille fois.**

**\- Avec plaisir. Mais maintenant jeune demoiselle Cullen, au lit !**

Carlisle ne se laissa pas amadouer par le regard de biche que lui lançait sa fille pour échapper à sa demande. Edward se leva et prit Laurel par l'épaule.

**\- Dis bonsoir, on y va.**

Laurel fit alors le tour de la table pour saluer tout le monde, elle embrassa même mes parents. Je la serrai ensuite une dernière fois contre moi et la laissai monter dans sa chambre avec Edward. Je me rassis à ma place, non sans avoir regardé mes chaussures une nouvelle fois. Maman, assise à côté de moi, s'en extasiait aussi et Esmée disait que si Laurel ne les avait pas choisies pour moi, elle les aurait prises pour elle. Carlisle et mon père essayaient en vain de comprendre pourquoi des chaussures nous mettaient dans un état pareil.

Edward finit par réapparaître, il rassura sa mère sur le coucher de Laurel, douche prise, dents brossées et elle était en train de s'endormir quand il était descendu. Après ce compte rendu, Esmée décréta qu'il était temps de prendre le dessert. Edward décida de, cette fois, s'asseoir à mes côtés. Il se pencha vers moi.

**\- Alors tu es « amoureuse » de tes chaussures ? Plus que moi ?**

**\- Tu es jaloux ?**

**\- Tu es ****à**** moi. J'ai du mal à t'entendre dire que tu es amoureuse en ne parlant pas de moi.**

**\- J'aime mes nouvelles chaussures. J'adore Brad Pitt, je l'aime follement. Tu vas lui faire du mal pour ça ?**

**\- Non... même si j'ai été obligé de le virer de mon lit l'autre nuit parce qu'il ne voulait pas te lâcher.**

**\- Mon pauvre chat. Ne soi****s**** pas jaloux de chaussures ou de mon chat.**

**\- Tu les aimes moins que moi, n'est-ce pas ?**

Esmée venait d'arriver avec le dessert et nous servit. Edward et moi la remerciâmes d'un sourire et d'un mouvement de tête, puis je reportai mon regard sur mon compagnon. Il était sérieux ? Visiblement, il n'avait pas l'air de plaisanter. C'était n'importe quoi.

**\- C'est différent. Mes chaussures sont un beau cadeau qui me fera penser au geste de ta mère et ta sœur à chaque fois que je les porterai. Quan****t**** à Brad Pitt, même s'il ne parle pas, il sera toujours là pour me consoler, me faire des câlins... il ne me quittera jamais.**

**\- Moi non plus.**

**\- Tu n'en sais rien. Tu m'a bien puni****e**** en me laissant croire le contraire.**

**\- Tu m'avais contrarié, tu le méritais.**

**\- Ne m'oblige pas à te planter mes nouveaux talons dans les couilles, Cullen ! Tu t'entends parler ? Je le méritais ? L'étape suivante c'est quoi ? Tu me déchires la peau du dos à coups de fouet ? Le moyen âge c'est terminé ! **

**\- Ne soi****s**** pas bête. Tu sais que je suis coléreux, que j'aime qu'on fasse ce que je demande et tu peux rajouter jaloux à la liste de mes défauts.**

Je soupirai en secouant la tête. Je pensais que nous avions déjà dépassé tout ça.

**\- Nous en avons déjà discuté, Edward. Tu me connais, tu connais mon histoire, tu devrais être capable de te rendre compte que je t'aime à la folie pour être avec toi avec ce que je vis. Alors arrête.**

**\- Je t'aime aussi. Beaucoup trop, c'est ça le problème.**

**\- Vraiment ? Je suis un problème**** ?**** Je n'aime pas la tournure que prend la conversation.**

**\- Je n'ai pas l'habitude de ne rien contrôler. Avec Jane, j'avais une routine. Mais avec toi... c'est autre chose, les jours se suivent mais ne se ressemblent jamais. Je t'aime, j'en suis certain, je te veux pour la vie mais... mes pauvres nerfs, Bella. Avec ta franchise, ton caractère têtu, tes limites, ton passé. Je n'ai jamais eu à gérer tout ça. Tu sais très bien que j'ai peur de faire une connerie et que tu partes.**

**\- Arrête de réfléchir, c'est en réfléchissant trop que tu vas faire une bêtise. Et ne soi****s**** pas jaloux à cause d'une paire de chaussures ou de mon chat. Soi****s**** jaloux le jour o****ù**** tu me trouveras au lit avec Robert Pattinson !**

Edward, qui était en train de boire, avala de travers et toussa alors que je lui tapotais doucement le dos mine de rien. Edward 1-1 Bella. Égalité.

**\- Edward mon chéri****,**** ça va ?**

**\- Oui maman. Désolé. Ça va.**

Edward se tourna vers moi en plissant les yeux, je lui souris en toute innocence avant de commencer à manger mon dessert. Histoire qu'il ne réplique pas, j'engageai tout de suite la conversation avec Esmée et ma mère. Le dessert fini, Edward proposa de rentrer, il était tard, je devais avouer que j'étais très fatiguée et que je ne doutais pas que ce soit également le cas de mes parents. Après de chaleureux au revoir, nous montâmes en voiture et Edward prit la direction de chez moi.

**\- Oh Edward, vos parents sont des gens absolument charmants ! J'ai eu tord de stresser avant cette rencontre.**

**\- J'ai beaucoup de chance de les avoir****,**** c'est vrai.**

**\- Et votre sœur, quel amour !**

**\- Je suis très fier d'elle.**

**\- J'aurais aim****é**** rencontrer votre frère. Visiblement c'est un personnage qui mérite d'être connu.**

**\- Oui c'est vrai, mais il intenable. Il a un humour douteux. Bella est la seule qui puisse le faire taire.**

Je souris et intervins.

**\- Non, il y a Brad Pitt aussi. Emmett tremble devant mon chat.**

**\- Brad Pitt n'a rien d'effrayant, la pauvre bête...**

**\- Oui mais il n'aime pas Emmett, pourquoi je l'ignore mais le chat est agressif avec lui.**

**\- Oh curieux.**

Je souris et mine de rien, je posai ma main sur la cuisse d'Edward pendant que maman continuait de refaire la soirée. À plusieurs reprises, Edward essaya de dégager ma main mais je ré-attaquais à chaque fois plus haut. Il était de plus en plus tendu et son pantalon était trop étroit. Arrivés au pied de mon immeuble, j'embrassai mes parents.

**\- On déjeune ensemble demain ?**

Maman sourit et répondit avec enthousiasme.

**\- Oh oui, venez ici, non ?**

**\- Oui d'accord. A demain. Dormez bien.**

**\- Je crois que le sommeil sera réparateur ! A demain ma chérie. Bonne nuit**

**\- Bonne nuit papa.**

**\- Bonne nuit ma Bella.**

Mon père m'embrassa et je remontai dans la voiture. Edward attendit que mes parents entrent dans l'immeuble pour prendre la route jusqu'à chez lui.

**\- La soirée ****s****'est bien passée, ma mère ****s****'est montrée raisonnable.**

**\- Oui ça ****s****'est bien passé. Tu en doutais ?**

**\- Je connais mes parents. Tu te souviens de toutes ses questions la première fois ?**

**\- Oui... mais parce que je partage ta vie. Elle s'inquiète du garçon qui dor****t**** avec sa fille, elle veut le connaître, donc elle pose beaucoup de questions.**

**\- Pourquoi tu n'as pas fait psy, Edward ?**

Il rit et tapota ma cuisse.

**\- Je ne t'aurais pas rencontrée.**

**\- Fau****x****, je vais chez le psy mercredi.**

**\- Je préfère mon métier.**

**\- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi la déco te plaît autant ?**

**\- Ce n'est pas la déco en elle même qui me plaît. Ce que j'aime, c'est convaincre les gens de faire affaire avec nous, j'aime le défi de trouver des investisseurs, des fournisseurs, des actionnaires. Et j'aime arriver dans un endroit qu'on a rénové, décoré ou construit en me disant « ça, c'est moi » Finalement la déco je n'en fai****s**** pas, je fais des affaires, je fai****s**** signer des contrats.**

**\- Tu aimerais faire autre chose ?**

**\- Comme quoi ?**

**\- Je l'ignore... acheter des entreprises en faillite****, ****les relancer et ensuite les revendre.**

**\- Pourquoi pas. Mais pour le moment, je suis bien, là. Et avec l'ouverture des bureaux ****de**** New York, j'imagine que de nouvelles choses vont arriver.**

**\- Tu veux diriger les bureaux de New York, n'est-ce pas ?**

Edward me regarda un instant et garda le silence, comme s'il réfléchissait, il finit par répondre avec conviction.

**\- Oui. Je veux diriger les bureaux de New York. C'est même mon but.**

**\- Tu penses avoir besoin d'une assistante à New York ?**

**\- Bien sûr, mais je crois que je trouverai facilement. Même si elle ne sera jamais aussi efficace que toi.**

**\- Et moi ?**

**\- J'aurai besoin d'un bras droit, Bella. D'une partenaire.**

Je restai interdite. Un bras droit ? Il voulait que je dirige avec lui ? Je le regardai, les yeux ronds, lui ne me regardait pas, il se contentait de suivre la route. J'étais bien dans mon rôle d'assistante, je ne sais pas si j'avais la capacité de prendre des décisions.

**\- Edward, je... on me donne des ordres, je les exécute et pas l'inverse.**

**\- Tu apprendras. Mais je ne t'obligerai à rien. Ma mère et mon frère ne savent pas mon plan.**

**\- Que veux-tu exactement ?**

**\- Je te pense capable de travailler avec moi, en tant que gérante. Je te fais confiance, je crois en toi, pas seulement parce que je t'aime. Tu as la capacité de le faire, tu es brillante****,**** Isabella.**

**\- Je ne sais pas.**

**\- Je ne te forcerai pas. Travaille avec moi sur le projet déjà, fai****s**** tes preuves et tu apprendras aussi. Ensuite, si tout marche comme je le prévois, je te ferai une offre et à toi de voir si tu acceptes ou non. Nous avons encore le temps.**

**\- Si je dis non ?**

**\- Tu resteras mon assistante et nous irons quand même à New York. Mais n'oublie pas que rien n'est signé encore. Nous avons du travail avant d'y arriver.**

**\- Je sais oui. Pourquoi tu m'en parles ?**

**\- Parce que... je suis incapable de te cacher quelque chose.**

J'enlevai ma main de sa cuisse et tournai la tête vers la fenêtre. Est-ce que c'est ce que je voulais ? Est-ce que j'étais prête à assumer ce travail ? C'était très soudain et inattendu comme proposition. Il disait qu'il restait du temps, pas tant que ça au final, notre projet serait présenté en septembre et la décision serait prise dans la journée ou le lendemain de la présentation. Ensuite les choses s'enchaîneraient. Encore un changement à prévoir dans ma vie.

**\- Hey Bella ?**

Edward avait posé sa main sur la mienne, il me la serra et je le regardai.

**\- Pardon de t'embrouiller l'esprit avec ça. Je n'aurais pas dû.**

**\- Non ça va.**

Il ne parut pas convaincu, ainsi je décidai de changer de sujet.

\- **J'ai gagné non ?**

**\- Gagné quoi ?**

**\- Notre « Jeu » de la soirée. Tu sais, ton pied sous la table, moi qui te rends jaloux...**

**\- Ta main très haute sur ma cuisse alors que je discute avec tes parents. Oui je vois. Non tu n'as pas gagné. 2-1 pour toi, certes, mais la soirée n'est pas finie. Je veux voir tes joues colorées par le grand air et par une bonne baise. Et tu sais quoi ? J'y arriverai.**

**\- Je ne suis plus sûre de vouloir résister.**

**\- Abandon ?**

**\- Oui et fatigue. Alors rentre vite, accélère et donne****-****moi des couleurs avant que je m'endorme à cause de ta conduite de grand-père.**

**\- C'est ce que tu veux ? Vraiment ?**

**\- Edward, oui !**

**\- Ok ! On y va !**

Il accéléra brusquement et en quelques minutes, nous arrivâmes dans le parking de son immeuble. Une fois dans l'ascenseur, c'est moi qui me jetai sur lui pour l'embrasser. Il répondit à mon baiser avec ferveur et me plaqua contre la paroi en fer. Nous étions presque arrivés à son étage quand le « ping » de l'ascenseur retentit. Edward s'écarta légèrement et passa un bras autour de ma taille sans me quitter du regard.

**\- Cullen.**

Edward jeta un coup d'œil à l'homme devant nous avant de répondre.

\- **Hatcher.**

Je me souvenais de lui. Nous l'avions croisé dans ce même ascenseur après notre retour de New York. Edward avait stoppé l'appareil pour me faire l'amour et Hatcher, un voisin, nous avait plus ou moins fait la morale. Je gloussai bêtement à ce souvenir, Edward me sourit avant de poser chastement ses lèvres sur les miennes rapidement.

**\- Vous n'avez donc pas d'autre lieu pour batifoler ?**

Edward grogna et je lui mordis la lèvre pour ne pas qu'il réponde avec trop de hâte. Il comprit mon avertissement par miracle.

**\- Je ne m'excuserai pas d'être fou amoureux de cette femme. **

**\- Ayez un peu de tenue !**

**\- Ne nous regardez pas, le problème sera réglé.**

Les portes s'ouvrirent et le bon monsieur Hatcher sortit mais bloqua la porte pour nous parler.

**\- Vous n'êtes que des personnes irrespectueuses, sales et exhibitionnistes ! Et vous, un petit con qui ne pense qu'****à**** baiser comme un animal en rût****,**** Monsieur Cullen ! Quand à vous mademoiselle, ayez plus de respect envers vous que maintenant ! **

Il tourna les talons mais j'allai à mon tour bloquer les portes. De quel droit il nous agresse celui là ? Je pris mon air le plus sympathique et ma voix la plus douce pour lui parler.

**\- Et vous, monsieur, un homme aigri et arrogant. Vous êtes probablement dans une frustration sexuelle si profonde que le moindre geste d'affection amoureu****se**** entre deux êtres qui s'aiment, suffit à vous rendre irritable, méchant et désobligeant. Je vous prie****rai****, à l'avenir, de ne plus vous en prendre à nous lorsque cela ne sera pas justifié.**

**\- Comment os...**

Je le coupai dans sa phrase sans aucun scrupule, il me regardait les yeux ronds, bouillant de rage. Je n'en avais rien à faire. Il nous avait insultés alors que nous n'avions rien fait. La première fois oui, nous avions bloqué l'ascenseur mais là... Je poursuivis.

**\- Bien que j'ignore tout de vos activités et je m'en désintéresse complètement, si votre femme, votre main ou même des professionnelles ne suffisent pas ou plus, allez consult****er**** et évitez****-****nous vos remarques mesquines et désagréables. Quand à nous, nous tâcherons de ne pas trop exposer nos sentiments l'un envers l'autre en votre présence. Maintenant, ma personne et le respect que j'ai pour moi voudrions nous faire baiser par cet homme. Je vous souhaite une bonne nuit, monsieur Hatcher.**

Je m'écartai des portes pour qu'elles puissent se refermer, laissant Monsieur Hatcher totalement ahuri et furieux dans le couloir de son étage. Je me tournai vers Edward qui avait la bouche ouverte et les yeux écarquillés par la surprise.

**\- Jésus Marie Joseph ! Isabella Swan, vous êtes... surprenante ! Tu as mon respect pour l'éternité ! Comment tu lui as cloué le bec ****à ****ce crétin ! C'était... grandiose !**

**\- Il n'avait pas à t'insulter.**

L'ascenseur s'arrêta à l'étage d'Edward, il me prit la main et nous entrâmes chez lui d'un pas pressant. Ignorant Brad Pitt qui réclamait des caresses, Edward me conduisit dans sa chambre. Il prit mon visage entre ses mains et m'embrassa tendrement.

**\- Je t'aime, Isabella. Tu es surprenante, belle, drôle, intelligente... même si tu es têtue et obstinée, que tu me désobéis et que tu me donnes des soucis...**

**\- Des soucis ?**

**\- Je m'inquiète pour toi quand je ne t'ai pas sous les yeux. Ça me cause du soucis.**

**\- Où veu****x****-tu en venir ? Je dois changer ?**

**\- Non ! C'est une déclaration d'amour !**

Je souris et l'embrassai à mon tour. Il me déshabilla alors doucement, embrassant chacune des parties qu'il découvrait. Me retrouvant en simple culotte, il m'allongea sur le lit et se déshabilla à son tour, me laissant le loisir de profiter du spectacle. M'embrassant sur chaque centimètre carré de ma peau, il remonta jusqu'à mes lèvres.

**\- Contrairement à ce que tu as dis à Hatcher... je vais te faire l'amour, Bella... lentement.**

Je souris et caressai son dos en réclamant un baiser qu'il m'offrit. Ses mains caressèrent mon corps, il me connaissait, il savait où me toucher et comment. Je me perdais sous ses caresses et ses baissers, il n'y avait que lui, que nous, qui comptait. Sa bouche descendit lentement jusqu'à mon intimité qu'il embrassa par-dessus mon sous-vêtement. Fermant les yeux tout en me délectant de ses caresses, je passai mes doigts dans ses cheveux tout en me tortillant sur le lit.

Après avoir embrassé l'intérieur de mes cuisses, il enleva enfin ma culotte et sa langue vint s'immiscer entre les plis de mes lèvres intimes. Mes hanches se soulevèrent afin de partir à la rencontre de sa bouche, mes jambes se refermèrent sur lui, mes mains tiraient sur ses cheveux et je n'eus aucune emprise sur les gémissements qui sortaient de ma bouche, encore moins le cri de jouissance qui donna à mon corps entier de nombreux spasmes de plaisir.

Suite à ce premier orgasme, Edward remonta lentement jusqu'à mes lèvres, embrassant mon corps au passage. Il m'offrit un baiser profond, tendre, rempli d'amour, c'était une vraie déclaration. Je me laissais transporter, ne gémissant que lorsqu'il s'introduisit en moi avec lenteur et délicatesse. Mon regard capta le sien, ses magnifiques yeux me transportèrent dans un autre monde d'amour et de plaisir. Après plusieurs va-et-vient, Edward scella ses lèvres aux miennes et nous atteignîmes l'orgasme ensemble.

Sans se retirer de moi, il roula sur le côté, ma jambe posée sur sa taille afin de me garder contre lui, tout en continuant de me caresser et m'embrasser. Après un long moment de câlin, il s'écarta de moi et m'invita à prendre une douche avec lui. Je lui suivis avec plaisir. Il allait entrer dans la cabine de douche quand il s'arrêta net, m'obligeant à entrer en collision avec lui.

**\- Edward !**

**\- Brad Pitt...**

Je le poussai doucement et vis mon chat installé dans la cabine de douche. Je crois que c'était sa cachette fétiche. Je souris et me penchai pour le prendre dans mes bras, il miaula à peine et se laissa câliner.

**\- Allez mon gros, laisse****-****nous prendre une douche, tu veux**** ?**** Je viens te donner à boire et à manger en sortant. Deal ?**

Il miaula son accord.

**\- Ok, ça marche. À tout de suite et ne reste pas là, tu fais peur à Edward. Montre que je t'ai bien élevé et que je ne fai****s**** pas dans le voyeurisme.**

Je le laissai par terre et d'un pas paresseux il sortit de la salle de bain. Je me tournai vers Edward en souriant et entrai dans la douche.

**\- Ton chat est spécial.**

**\- Non, c'est un amour et je l'adore ! S'il lui arrivai****t**** quelque chose, je serais effondrée.**

**\- Il n'arrivera rien.**

Il tourna le robinet et l'eau tiède coula sur ma peau. Edward prit le soin et le temps de me savonner, j'en fis autant. Une fois propre, il me fit sortir et m'enveloppa dans une serviette toute douce. Il s'essuya à son tour en tapotant doucement sa serviette sur son ventre pour enlever l'eau.

**\- Ton ventre ça va ? Avec les points...**

**\- Ça va, ça tire un peu mais c'est supportable. Regarde****-****moi...?**

Je levai la tête vers lui, il releva mon menton d'une main et caressa du bout des doigts les cernes que je devais avoir sous les yeux.

**\- Je n'aime pas voir ça. Tu es épuisée, vien****s**** te coucher.**

**\- J'ai fais un deal avec mon chat avant.**

**\- Fai****s**** vite.**

Seulement vêtue de ma serviette, j'allai dans la cuisine pour servir le repas tardif qu'attendait mon chat. Quand j'eus fini de le servir, il se frotta contre mes jambes en ronronnant avant de se mettre à table.

**\- Je vais me coucher, ne fai****s**** pas de bêtises. À demain mon chéri.**

Il leva la tête pour me regarder un court instant avant de retourner à son festin. Je traversai ensuite l'appartement pour rejoindre la chambre. Arrivée au pied du lit, je laissai tomber ma serviette pour rejoindre Edward sous les draps. Celui-ci me sourit et je me lovai contre lui.

**\- Aucun de nous n'a perdu ou gagné.**

**\- Pour ?**

**\- Mes couleurs.**

**\- Oh c'est vrai. Nous avons fait l'amour mais tu n'as pas eu beaucoup de couleurs à cause de l'exercice.**

**\- Tu te rattraperas, j'en suis certaine. Et il faut que tu fasses attention.**

**\- Attention à quoi ?**

**\- Tu t'es fait opérer il a tout juste plus d'une semaine. Tu ne dois pas faire trop d'efforts.**

**\- Mais je vais bien.**

**\- Je m'en fiche. On ne plaisante pas avec sa santé, Edward. Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose par manque de vigilance. S'il te plaît...**

**\- Tu as raison. J'annule mon tennis de lundi soir.**

**\- Edward... sérieusement, je ne rigole pas.**

**\- Excuse****-****moi. Je te promets d'être raisonnable. Le sport en chambre sera ma seule activité sportive.**

**\- Merci.**

**\- De rien. Dors maintenant.**

Il m'embrassa et je fermai les yeux. Le silence eut sa place quelques instants mais je repris la parole.

**\- Edward, tu vas faire quoi lundi ?**

**\- Travailler au bureau pourquoi ?**

**\- Et avec Tanya... tu vas dire quelque chose ?**

**\- Ce n'est pas la première chose que je ferai. En revanche, si elle fait la moindre remarque, aussi infime soit-elle, je la démolie. Et surtout Bella, si elle s'en prend encore à toi, n'hésite pas à la remettre en place et à m'en parler, compris ?**

**\- Oui. Et si elle ne dit rien ? Tu ne lui diras rien ?**

**\- Pas par gratuité, non. Mais là o****ù**** je suis malin et o****ù**** j'excelle dans mon job, c'est que je suis capable de manipuler les gens.**

**\- Comment ça ?**

**\- Et bien, avec subtilité, je vais la pouss****er**** dans ses retranchements, je vais l'obliger à faire une remarque en la poussant doucement à bout, l'obliger à parler et là... Je la pulvérise !**

**\- La pulvérise ? Carrément ?**

**\- Tu as attaqué Hatcher car il m'a traité de con ou je ne sais plus quoi. Tanya t'a pourri la vie de manière immonde pendant une semaine, Bella. Une semaine ! En tant que patron, c'est inacceptable qu'une employé se permette ce genre de chose. En tant que petit****-****ami****,**** je suis fou de rage, c'est intolérable et il est hors de question qu'elle s'en tire si facilement ! Alors oui, sans aucun scrupule, je vais la manipul****er**** jusqu'à ce qu'elle mette le sujet sur le tapis et là, je frapperai un grand coup.**

**\- Tu es machiavélique.**

**\- Je ne le cache pas. Je peux l'être oui, surtout quand ça te concerne.**

Je relevai la tête vers lui pour le regarder dans les yeux.

**\- Tu m'as déjà manipulée ?**

Il esquissa un sourire tout en caressant ma joue avant de répondre.

**\- Non. Jamais Bella. Je te le jure.**

**\- Même à New York ?**

**\- C'était de la séduction à New York. J'avais mon plan, oui, les jours en plus, la balade à vélo, la statue de la liberté, le restaurant... mais ce n'était pas de la manipulation. Je voulais que tu tombes amoureuse de moi pour ce que j'étais.**

**\- Comment tu m'aurais manipul****ée**** si tu l'avais fait**** ?**

**\- Du chantage peut-être... non, je n'en sais rien. Je t'ai toujours trop estimé pour avoir l'envie de te manipuler. Depuis le jour o****ù**** je t'ai croisée dans l'ascenseur lors de ton premier entretien, j'ai compris que tu étai****s**** différente.**

**\- Le premier jour ? En trois mots échangés dans l'ascenseur ?**

**\- Oui. J'ai vu que tu étais descendue à notre étage, j'ai cru que tu étais une cliente au début. Dans ce cas nous nous serions vus et je t'aurais connue d'une façon ou d'une autre. Mais j'ai demandé à Angela qui tu étai****s****, elle m'a dit que tu te présent****ais**** pour être mon assistante. C'était encore mieux que l'option cliente.**

**\- Tu as demandé mon nom ?**

**\- Oui. Quand ma mère m'a donn****é**** la liste de sa présélection, j'étais déçu de ne pas y voir ton nom.**

Je me relevai d'un bond dans le lit, serrant les draps autour de moi. J'étais à la limite de la colère suite à cet aveu. Je ne pus m'empêcher de lui répondre avec sévérité, d'un ton accusateur et furieux.

**\- Quoi ? Alors je ne dois pas mon boulot ****à ****mes compétences mais parce que je te plaisais ? Et tu m'as dis que tu ne cherchais pas une copine ! Ça, c'est de la manipulation, Cullen !**

**\- Hey, tout doux ! Tu ne me plaisais pas. Tu étai****s**** différente et j'ignorais en quoi, je ne suis pas tombé fou amoureux de toi dès le premier regard. J'avais vraiment besoin d'une nouvelle assistante et ça allait aussi bien que possible avec Jane. J'étais curieux d'approfondir ce sentiment de curiosité que j'ai ressenti en te voyant. J'ai demandé à ma mère ton CV et pourquoi tu n'étais pas sur la liste. Sur papier, tu étais tou****t**** ce que je cherchais. **

**\- Mais ta mère m'a trouvée trop froide.**

**\- Oui. Elle m'a dit que tu ne t'intégrerais pas dans le cabinet et que tu ne correspondais pas au profil général de l'entreprise. Je me suis pli****é**** à son avis et j****'ai ****rencontré les filles de la liste. Mais aucune ne me paraissait à la hauteur de mes attentes. J'ai donc pris l'initiative de te contact****er****, j'avais un pressentiment.**

**\- Mais mon travail...**

**\- J'ai sincèrement été impressionné par ton CV et ton ancien patron avait l'air tellement content de toi. D'après ma mère, tu avais tout pour être la bonne sauf le côté...**

**\- Sympathique ?!**

**\- Oui. Et ça tenait à cœur à ma mère. Mais pas à moi. Après notre rendez-vous, à la minute o****ù**** tu es partie, j'ai su que c'était toi qu'il me fallait. J'ai d****û**** convaincre ma mère, une fois qu'elle a accepté, je t'ai rappelée et voilà. Je ne me suis intéressé à toi de manière physique que plus tard. Je suis fou de toi maintenant, mais au début, ça ne m'a pas frappé comme une évidence. J'ai mis du temps.****J'ai compris que je t'aimais le jour o****ù**** j'ai annoncé ma rupture avec Jane. Quand tu m'as apporté les preuves de la malhonnêteté de Jane, voir tout le mal que tu t'étais donné pour moi, pour me sauv****er****... c'est comme si d'un coup, des milliers de panneaux lumineux ****s****'étaient allumés pour me dire « C'est elle que tu aimes » « C'est la bonne » à partir de là, mon cœur t'appartenait. C'était devenu une évidence. **

Je souris, ma colère avait disparu aussi vite qu'elle était venue. Je me réinstallai contre lui.

**\- Et toi Bella ? Quand est-ce que tu as su ?**

**\- J'ai commencé à ressentir des choses, une certaine attirance, le jour de ton vaccin, o****ù**** tu t'es déshabillé devant moi. Je t'avais toujours estimé, intelligent, respectueux, drôle, sympathique... j'aimais discuter avec toi et il y avait une aisance entre nous que je n'expliquais pas. New York ****a**** définitivement ét****é**** un tournant dans notre relation. Cette journée à vélo... j'ai su que je voulais plus qu'une relation de travail. Mais je suis reine dans le monde du refoulement de sentiments. Si ma mère n'avait pas appelé au restaurant, j'aurais craqué...**

**\- Ah, Renée...**

**\- Oui.**

**\- Tu n'as pas lutté longtemps. C'est toi qui m'a embrassé.**

**\- Oui. Tu me plaisais, je savais que je te plaisais, tu avais di****t**** toutes ****c****es choses... j'ai eu un sursaut de confiance en moi.**

**\- Tu m'aimais ?**

**\- C'était confus. En partant de New York, je ne savais pas si c'était vraiment de l'amour ou de la folie. C'est le soir de notre retour que j'ai compris. Quand pour la première fois, tu m'as appelée à 3h pour t'assurer que j'allais bien. Là, j'ai su que je t'aimais vraiment, te voir en Floride pour l'enterrement de Jacob a été la confirmation suprême. **

Il me sourit et me serra dans ses bras en embrassant ma tête.

**\- L'important c****'****est que nous nous soyons trouvés et que désormais, tu es là. Je ne regrette rien.**

**\- Moi non plus, Edward. Tu es toute ma vie...**

**\- Avec Brad Pitt.**

Je ris doucement en secouant la tête.

**\- Oui avec Brad Pitt. Mais voi****s**** mon chat comme une sorte de... meilleur ami. C'est le meilleur confident et psy au monde.**

**\- Je sais. Je suis content qu'on ait parlé. Tu ne parles pas souvent.**

**\- Je sais. Je suis contente aussi. Mais maintenant, je vais tire****r**** le rideau et dormir. Bonne nuit chéri.**

**\- Bonne nuit bébé.**

Quelques baisers plus tard, je m'endormis, blottie contre l'homme que j'aimais et par hasard, miracle ou par un épuisement total, je ne me réveillai pas à 3h. Je dormis d'un trait pour mon plus grand bonheur.

* * *

**Et voilà... **

**Pas de sadisme ce soir**

**En revanche il ne reste que 2 chapitres pour RDZ... **

**A la semaine prochaine**

**Bises.**

**Lexi**


	40. Chapter 40

**Bonsoir tout le monde !**

**Chapitre tardive... tout juste sorti de la correction**

**Merci à toute pour les reviews**

**Je tenais à vous rassurer... la fiction n'est PAS fini. **

**Il y aura la partie 2 ! que j'enchaînerai si tôt la parti 1 terminé. **

**Elle s'appellera "Repartir avec toi"**

**Si vous avez des questions n'hésitez pas.**

**Merci à Lily pour la correction.**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Mercredi... déjà. J'étais de retour au bureau, tout comme Edward forcément. Je regrettais de ne plus être chez lui pour travailler, c'était beaucoup plus cool dans le penthouse qu'au bureau. Enfin bon. Nous avions été submergés de travail, si bien qu'Edward n'avait pas une minute à lui, aucune pause, il déjeunait même dans son bureau en rédigeant ses mails ou prenait une bouchée de son sandwich entre deux coups de téléphone. Il n'avait même pas eu le temps de pousser Tanya à la faute et il faut dire qu'elle ne traînait plus trop dans le coin.

Moi, j'essayais de seconder Edward au mieux en l'avançant au maximum dans son travail, nous étions plutôt efficaces tous les deux. Mes parents étaient repartis pour la Floride ce matin, ce soir je retrouvais mon chez moi avec Brad Pitt. Mes parents allaient me manquer, ça m'avait fait énormément plaisir de les avoir eus une semaine avec moi. Il y avait bien sûr eu quelques imprévus mais dans l'ensemble, le séjour avait été génial, j'avais profité d'eux au maximum.

Lundi, le jour de la reprise, j'avais eu lors de ma mini pause déjeuner, un entretien téléphonique avec le notaire de Jacob. Nous avions parlé du lègue de mon ex-mari, des conditions et des démarches à faire pour que l'argent soit transféré sur mon compte. Il allait falloir que je prouve que son argent servirait bien à couvrir mes dettes comme il l'avait indiqué, je n'avais pas le droit de m'en servir pour autre chose. Bien entendu, ce qui allait me rester après avoir remboursé ma banque et payé mon avocate, je pouvais en faire ce que je voulais. J'avais donc fait toutes les démarches et l'argent devrait se trouver sur mon compte en fin de semaine.

Ce qui m'intriguait le plus était la lettre, je voulais savoir ce qu'il m'avait écrit, j'attendais ces derniers mots avec impatience et appréhension aussi. J'espérais sincèrement qu'après tout ça, cette triste partie de ma vie soit totalement terminée. Je désirais plus que tout tourner la page et enfin vivre sans appréhension et sans être tout le temps tirée vers le passé et les problèmes.

Je regardai l'heure, il était presque 17h, j'étais censée avoir presque fini ma journée mais en jetant un regard vers Edward dans son bureau, je compris que nous ne sortirions pas à l'heure. Un « pig » ramena mon regard sur l'écran de mon ordinateur, j'avais un nouveau mail. De Rosalie. Étrange. Je l'ouvris.

**A : Isabella Swan **

**Objet : Point soleil**

**De : Rosalie Cullen**

**Hello Seattle ! Ici Mykonos !**

**Comment vas-tu Isabella ? **

**Et Edward ?**

**Ici c'est le PA-RA-DIS ! Je ne veux pas rentr****er**** ! Mais Emmett commence à en avoir marre de la plage et du soleil, il râle et va très vite devenir insupportable si nous prolongeons.. bref. **

**Lors de notre petite... soirée improvisée chez toi, le soir de l'opération d'Edward, je t'avais promis de te montrer les étapes de mon bronzage ! Tu t'en souviens ? Entre nous, c'est la dernière pensée cohérente que j'ai de cette soirée. **

**En tout cas, chose promise chose due ! **

**Dans l'espoir que tu ne t'énerves pas trop. **

**Embrasse Edward pour moi. **

**Bises**

**Rose. **

Je souris en me rappelant cette soirée chez moi avec elle. Je me souvenais aussi d'avoir dit être jalouse de leur voyage en Grèce et je me rappelais effectivement que Rosalie avait promis de m'envoyer des photos. Je trouvais ça chouette qu'elle s'en rappelle et qu'elle honore sa parole. Je cliquai alors sur les pièces jointes et je trouvai 3 photos d'elle, dont une où elle posait avec Emmett.

Sur la première, je trouvai la Rosalie que je connaissais, elle portait une grande robe blanche et de larges lunettes de soleil. Elle posait, toute souriante, sur ce qui devait être le balcon de leur chambre d'hôtel, avec une vue sans encombre sur la mer d'un bleu limpide.

Sur la deuxième, elle était en compagnie d'Emmett, tous deux en maillot, les pieds dans l'eau, tournés l'un vers l'autre, trinquant avec un cocktail à la main. Elle était nettement plus bronzée que sur la première photo, mais ça restait raisonnable. Emmett lui était un peu plus rouge que bronzé, mais ils avaient l'air heureux.

Enfin, sur la dernière, elle était allongée sur une chaise longue, là par contre, sa peau était dorée au maximum, ça lui allait très bien, pour preuve d'un bronzage extrême, elle tenait la ficelle de son bas de bikini, reliant l'avant à l'arrière vers le bas. Ce geste ne révélait rien de son anatomie intime, mais on pouvait y voir la fine trace blanche que le bout de tissu cachait. Le contraste était impressionnant.

**\- Ne me di****s**** pas que tu fantasmes sur Rosalie.**

Je sursautai, Edward était derrière moi et avait parlé dans le creux de mon oreille. Je tournai mon fauteuil vers lui en plissant les yeux, il souriait, content de m'avoir fait peur.

**\- Si, je fantasme sur elle, tu l'as regardée ? Elle est magnifique.**

**\- Je préfère les brunes. C'est quoi ces photos ?**

**\- Hum... un truc entre elle et moi.**

**\- Vraiment ? Tu partages des trucs avec Rosalie ?**

**\- Nous avons pris une sacrée cuite ensemble, ça créé des liens !**

**\- Je vois ça. Et c'est top secret ?**

**\- Elle m'avait dit qu'elle m'enverrait les étapes de son bronzage... je ne sais plus trop comment nous en étions venues à parler de ça. Bref, elle l'a fait et ça m'amuse. Tu voulais un truc ?**

**\- Te dire que tu pouvais partir. Tu as rendez-vous.**

À 18h, je devais faire ma première séance avec la meilleure psy de Seattle. J'aurais voulus qu'Edward m'accompagne jusqu'au cabinet, histoire de sentir un peu de soutien, j'avais peur d'y aller.

**\- Tu ne m'accompagnes pas ?**

**\- Non, j'ai trop de travail. Je suis désolé. Paul va t'y conduire et il reviendra te chercher.**

**\- D'accord. Je serai chez moi.**

**\- Je devrai t'y rejoindre et tu me raconteras.**

**\- Tu devrais ? Pourquoi, ce n'est pas sûr ?**

**\- Tout dépend de l'heure ****à laquelle ****se termine ****mon dîner****.**

**\- Tout dépend si tu la sautes ou pas !**

Je pivotai pour faire face à mon ordinateur et entrepris de l'éteindre. Edward devait dîner avec une croqueuse d'homme super sexy ce soir. Sarah Gallager. Je détestais cette fille sans la connaître. J'étais certaine qu'elle allait vouloir séduire Edward. La pétasse !

**\- Isabella ! Ça ne va pas ? Je sais que tu es contrari****ée**** par ce dîner, que ça ne te plaît pas mais c'est comme ça ! Putain, fai****s-****moi confiance ! Je n'ai pas l'impression d'être le genre de type qui saute sur tout ce qui bouge ! Tu me fais chier avec ça !**

Il posa brusquement une pile de papiers sur mon bureau.

**\- Des documents dont tu devras t'occuper demain en priorité ! Maintenant rentre et va te préparer pour ton rendez-vous !**

Il me laissa pour retourner dans son bureau. Je secouai la tête, j'avais laissé ma jalousie prendre le dessus. Je mis les papiers qu'il m'avait donnés dans un de mes tiroirs, je finis d'éteindre mon poste de travail, pris mes affaires et entrai dans le bureau de mon patron. Il leva la tête vers moi tandis que je balançais mon sac sur un des fauteuils face à son bureau, je contournai ce dernier pour me mettre face à Edward. Trop surpris pour réagir, il me laissa faire. Je me trouvai debout, entre ses jambes, son visage entre mes mains et je plaquai furieusement mes lèvres sur les siennes.

Reprenant ses esprits, Edward me saisit par les hanches et me força à m'asseoir sur l'un de ses genoux tout en répondant à mon baiser. Un de ses bras entourait ma taille avec force, sa main libre tenait ma nuque avec fermeté tandis qu'il dévorait mes lèvres. J'avais une main dans ses cheveux et un bras autour de son cou. À bout de souffle, Edward s'écarta de moi en mordant ma lèvre inférieure, je me noyai dans son regard et repartis à l'assaut de ses lèvres. Cette fois, je gagnai le combat.

**\- Bella...**

**\- Non, chut ! J'ai confiance en toi, c'est en elle que je n'ai pas confiance. Oui, je suis jalouse, encore plus quand tu dînes avec une fille superbe, je suis folle de jalousie parce que je t'aime. Alors je me moque qu'il soit 22h ou 4h du matin mais rentre. Viens dormir chez moi, s'il te pla****î****t.**

**\- Je vais régler ****c****e dîner rapidement et je viendrai chez moi.**

**\- D'accord. Je n'aurais pas d****û**** dire ça, je te demande pardon. Mais je n'aime pas l'idée et je crois que j'ai très peur d'aller à mon rendez-vous.**

**\- Je m'en doutais un peu. Tout ira bien, ça ne t'oblige à rien. Tu essayes, c'est tout.**

**\- Oui. On verra, je dois y aller.**

**\- Je t'aime, ça va aller.**

Je souris, me levai, récupérai mes affaires et sortis du bureau. L'ascenseur était quasiment vide, très bien. Je ne connaissais personne. Encore mieux ! Une fois dehors, je trouvai Paul, je le saluai et montai dans la voiture. Il démarra et une question traversa mon esprit. Où allions-nous ? Chez ma future-ex-psy mais où se situait son cabinet ?

\- **Paul ? Vous savez où on va ?**

**\- Oui mademoiselle.**

**\- Euh... chez le... ****ps****y, hein ?**

**\- Oui. Je vous y dépose, je vais ensuite chercher monsieur Cullen pour le conduire chez lui. Je reviens ensuite vous reprendre devant le cabinet pour vous accompagner chez vous et je retournerai auprès de monsieur Cullen ensuite.**

**\- Bah dites donc... ça fait beaucoup d'aller****-****retour ! Je pourrais prendre le bus.**

**\- Sans vous... vexer. J'ai des ordres, mademoiselle.**

**\- Oui, oui... J'aimerais que vous m'appeliez Isabella. Je ne suis pas la reine Elizabeth II d'Angleterre.**

\- **J'ai des ordres, là aussi.**

**\- Je sais... Mais il n'y a pas si longtemps, vous me draguiez et nous avons même eu une discussion sur Jane !**

**\- C'était avant, mademoiselle, et je vous demande pardon une nouvelle fois pour... la drague.**

**\- Ça va... et si nous faisions un deal ?**

**\- Un deal ?**

**\- Devant Edward, je serai mademoiselle et lui, monsieur, si ça lui plaît. Mais quand ce n'est pas le cas, comme maintenant, je suis Isabella. Je ne dirai rien à monsieur, bien entendu.**

**\- Madame vous conviendrait mieux que Mademoiselle ?**

**\- Non ! Je passe d'Elizabeth II à la reine Victoria, là !**

**\- Je peux essayer.**

**\- Parfait. Deal alors !**

**\- Deal.**

Le silence se fit une place dans la voiture et je regardai par la fenêtre, mais j'étais trop nerveuse pour rester en place. Paul était mon seul compagnon pour le moment, c'est lui qui jouera le rôle de ma victime. Quand j'étais extrêmement nerveuse et bien... j'étais comme ma mère. Bavarde.

**\- Alors Paul, Edward m'a dit que vous aviez des enfants ?**

**\- Oui. Une fille et un garçon.**

**\- Comment ils s'appellent ?**

**\- Ma fille de 5 ans s'appelle Lena et mon fils de 4 ans Steven.**

**\- Vous les voyez souvent**** ?**

**\- ****Autant**** que je peux. J'ai souvent mes week****-****end. Nous sommes arrivés.**

**\- Ah.**

Nous étions dans les quartiers chics de la ville. Paul était garé devant un petit immeuble plutôt discret mais d'une architecture ancienne, tout à fait le genre d'E.C Desing. À côté de la grande porte vitrée et forgée, il y avait une plaque dorée et luisante, visée au mur.

Agnès Monfort

Docteur en psychologie

Psychologue-Psychothérapeute

Bon... quand il faut y aller.

**\- Dois-je vous accompagner ?**

**\- Non... ça va aller. Ne vous mettez pas en retard auprès d'Edward. Il n'est pas toujours patient et il est colérique par moment.**

Paul me sourit sans rien dire. Je soufflai un bon coup et sortis de la voiture. Après quelques secondes d'hésitation, j'avançai vers la porte de l'immeuble. Je sonnai à l'interphone et sans que personne ne me réponde, la porte s'ouvrit et j'entrai dans le hall. Paul était toujours là, il devait avoir l'ordre de vérifier que je ne parte pas en courant.

Je suivis alors les indications pour arriver jusqu'au cabinet du Dr Monfort. 1er étage, 2ème porte. Je montai donc et entrai sans sonner comme l'écriteau le spécifiait. J'arrivai dans une pièce faisant office d'accueil et de salle d'attente. Les murs étaient peints d'un blanc cassé, le sol était recouvert de moquette plus foncée que les murs. Trois fauteuils Chesterfield noirs et alignés contre un des murs, face à un canapé du même type que les fauteuils. Entre chaque assise, se trouvait une petite console avec une plante et des magasines posés dessus.

Je m'avançai vers le bureau où une jolie rousse impeccablement bien coiffée et habillée me fit un sourire de bienvenue. Mon cœur battait fort, j'entendai mon sang pulser dans mes oreilles, je tremblai, j'avais chaud et la gorge sèche. Pourquoi avais-je si peur ? Je soufflai un bon coup, enfilant le masque de Isabella reine de glaces puis parlai à la secrétaire.

**\- Bonjour, j'ai rendez-vous... Isabella Swan.**

**\- Oui, bien sûr. Le docteur va vous recevoir. Je vous en pri****e,**** installez-vous.**

**\- Merci.**

Bon, voilà. Ça c'est fait ! Enfin, le plus dur restait à faire. J'allai m'asseoir dans le fauteuil le plus éloigné du bureau et me concentrai à me calmer. Je le faisais pour Edward. Avec un peu de chance, cette fois, la thérapie me serait bénéfique. Peut-être que je ne ferais plus de cauchemar et que toutes mes angoisses partiraient. J'espère qu'elle n'allait pas me prescrire des somnifères comme les autres...

Je sursautai quand une porte menant à une pièce que je ne connaissais pas encore s'ouvrit. Ça devait être le cabinet de consultation. Une femme, très chic, en sortit. En larmes. J'avalai difficilement ma salive. Je ne voulais pas sortir de cette pièce en larmes et en reniflant comme cette femme. Elle remercia plusieurs fois le docteur avant de partir sans faire attention à la secrétaire qui lui lançait un « au revoir » sympathique. La pauvre.

Une femme d'une quarantaine d'années s'avança vers moi. Elle était plutôt grande, élancée, habillée d'un pantalon tailleur noir impeccablement coupé, des escarpins noirs vernis, ses cheveux, à l'origine noir je pense, étaient grisonnants, longs et lâchés. C'était une belle femme. Je l'étudiai tandis qu'elle avançait sa main vers moi. Sans trop réfléchir, je me levai face à elle. Son visage était lisse, hormis quelques rides aux coins des yeux, elle n'était pas très maquillée, ses yeux bleus et ses long cils noirs suffisaient à embellir son visage. Elle me sourit gentiment, créant une petite fossette dans le creux de sa joue.

**\- Mademoiselle Swan ?**

Sa voix était douce, assez neutre. Je hochai la tête et finis par saisir sa main que je serrai rapidement. Elle continua de sourire.

**\- Nous y allons ? Par ici, s'il vous plaît.**

Elle me fit signe de passer devant elle, je lui emboîtai donc le pas et entrai dans son bureau. Il était plutôt grand. Sombre par rapport à la salle précédente. Les lumières n'étaient pas très vives, les murs étaient couleur taupe, le sol était un parquet patiné qui lui donnait un air vieilli. Une grande bibliothèque en bois, pleine à craquer de bouquins sûrement forts ennuyeux, couvrait toute la partie la plus petite du L que formait la pièce. Devant tous ces livres, se trouvait l'imposant bureau du docteur, un bureau n'ayant qu'un siège, le sien.

La pièce comportait dans un coin une méridienne, blanche style Louis XV qui était installée près d'un fauteuil du même type et de la même couleur. Le fameux divan des psy... Plus loin, deux fauteuils, des bergères blanches aussi, côte à côte, étaient placées face à un troisième fauteuil. Bien sûr, la pièce était décorée de tableaux sans doute hors de prix et de plantes vertes ou à fleurs dont je me moquais bien d'apprendre le nom. Mon regard se posa une nouvelle fois sur la méridienne que je toisai et sans que je me contrôle, je parlai.

**\- Je ne m'allongerai pas.**

**\- Rien ne vous y oblige, Isabella. Puis-je vous appeler par votre prénom ?**

Je la regardai, elle avait demandé la permission, s'assurant de ne pas me froisser en prenant des décisions qui pourraient me déplaire. C'était un bon point pour elle.

**\- Oui.**

**\- Très bien. Voulez-vous vous asseoir ? Vous pouvez également rester debout et circuler dans la pièce. Comme vous le souhaite****z****. Moi, je vais m'installer ici.**

Avec grâce, elle s'assit dans une des bergères. Je décidai de prendre exemple sur elle et de me mettre face à elle.

**\- Bien, Isabella. Savez-vous pourquoi vous êtes ici ?**

**\- Bien sûr. Sinon je ne serais pas là.**

**\- Je vous pose la question car la démarche n'est pas venue de vous. Si je ne me trompe pas, c'est votre compagnon qui a pri****s**** rendez-vous pour vous. Est-ce exact ?**

**\- Oui. Mais j'étais d'accord, je suis d'accord. Nous en avions parlé.**

**\- Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir fait vous****-****même ?**

**\- Je ne connais pas la ville, ni ses médecins.**

**\- Est-ce une excuse ?**

**\- Mes semaines ont été longues et difficiles... je ne pensais pas que mon cas ét****ait**** urgent. J'ai déjà consulté avant et cela ne m'a menée nulle part.**

**\- Pourquoi votre compagnon a****-t-il**** pri****s ****cette initiative ?**

**\- Pour me forcer à sauter le pas.**

**\- Vous venez de dire que vous ne pensiez pas que votre cas était urgent. Est-ce l'avis de votre conjoint ?**

**\- Je... il ne vit pas mes problèmes de la même façon.**

Je fronçai les sourcils. La situation était-elle urgente et grave pour Edward ? Combien de temps pouvait-il encore vivre comme ça ? Était-ce pour ça qu'il avait lui-même appelé et pris rendez-vous ? Le docteur me laissa réfléchir avant de reprendre la parole.

**\- Commençons par le début, Isabella. Vous parlez de problèmes. Quels sont-ils ?**

Ok... je devais tout dire, là maintenant ? Je n'étais pas très sûre de vouloir tout dire à cette femme que je ne connaissais pas du tout, que je ne reverrais peut-être même jamais après ce rendez-vous. Voyant que je ne répondais pas, elle décroisa ses jambes, se pencha en avant et posa ses coudes sur ses cuisses afin de croiser ses mains devant elle.

**\- Vous n'avez confiance en personne, n'est-ce pas ? Vous craignez le monde et les personnes hors de votre cercle de confiance, ce dernier doi****t**** être restreint. J'ai vu comment vous m'aviez étudiée, analysée dans la pièce d'à côté. Vous êtes prudente, extrêmement méfiante. Je vous vois comme une solitaire. La raison qui vous pousse à agir comme vous le faites, vous prive d'aller vers les autres. Vous ne me connaiss****ez**** pas alors pourquoi iriez-vous vous confiez à une inconnue alors que, je pense, vous avez déjà du mal ****à ****le faire**** avec l'homme que vous aimez ****?**** Je me trompe ? Parlez-vous librement avec votre compagnon ?**

**\- Je... non. C'est vrai.**

**\- Isabella, je suis ici pour vous aide****r****, vous écouter. Je ne suis pas votre mère, votre amie ou votre collègue. Je suis simplement une personne ****à**** qui vous pouvez tout dire, vous confie****r**** sans honte. En échange, je vous guiderai du mieux possible pour régler vos problèmes. Plus vite vous me parlerez, plus vite vous serez débarrassée de moi.**

**\- Edward vous a déjà briefée, c'est ça ?**

**\- Qui est Edward ?**

**\- Mon... compagnon.**

**\- Non. Personne ne m'a briefée, Isabella. Je ne vous demande pas ****de**** tout me dire, là maintenant, commençons ****par**** travailler en surface, nous creuserons plus tard. Tout ce que vous direz ici restera entre ****c****es murs.**

Je plissai légèrement les yeux en fronçant les sourcils tout en la regardant. Elle avait vu juste, sur toute la ligne. Sans que je ne lui parle vraiment, elle avait cerné mon caractère, vu ma méfiance. Elle m'impressionnait, vraiment. De plus, elle avait raison, plus je lui parlerais vite, plus je réglerais vite mes problèmes et plus vite je serais tranquille.

**\- Parlez****-****moi de vous, Isabella.**

**\- De moi ? C'est à dire ?**

**\- Je pense qu'il nous faut une autre approche. Apprenez à me faire confiance. Discutons de choses banales. D'où vous venez, vos parents, votre compagnon, votre travail.**

**\- En surface...**

**\- Tout à fait. Vous pouvez également me poser des questions, je vous répondrai, si cela peut vous aider.**

J'étais encore méfiante, même parler de choses banales à une inconnue n'était pas évident. Bon allez, Bella, un peu de cran ! Quand il faut y aller, il faut y aller !

**\- Je m'appelle donc Isabella Swan. J'ai 27 ans, je viens de Floride. Je suis arrivée à Seattle en Janvier.**

**\- Où ça en Floride ?**

**\- Jacksonville.**

**\- Pourquoi Seattle ?**

**\- Quand j'ai quitté mon précédent travail, mon patron m'avait donné des adresses un peu partout. J'ai estimé que j'avais plus de chances ici. Je ne suis pas venue pour l'attractivité du climat.**

**\- Je vous comprends. J'ai suivi mon mari ici il y a 14 ans maintenant.**

Que devais-je faire de cette information ? Je me moquais de sa vie, je n'étais pas là pour ça. Je la regardai, perplexe et d'un sourire, elle m'invita à continuer mon histoire.

**\- Je... j'ai trouvé du travail en tant qu'assistante personnelle dans le cabinet d'architecture, E.C Desing.**

**\- Oh vraiment ? J'ai fait appel à eux il y a trois ans, quand j'ai fait rénover mon cabinet. Des gens charmants et très compétents. Votre travail vous plaît ?**

**\- Beaucoup, oui.**

**\- Pourquoi être partie de Floride ? Vous avez quitté votre travail****,**** c'est ça ? Pourquoi ne pas en trouver un autre dans votre ville ?**

**\- Je voulais quitter la Floride pour des raisons... plus profondes.**

**\- Je vois. Revenons à E.C Desing alors. Pour qui travaill****ez-****vous ?**

**\- Edward Cullen. Il s'occupe de la partie marketing.**

**\- Edward... comme votre compagnon ?**

Je me levai presque malgré moi. Je me sentais jugée. La pauvre assistante, nouvelle en ville, qui sort avec son patron... oh le cliché ! Nerveuse, je fis les cents pas devant le docteur qui ne cilla pas.

**\- Pourquoi cette nervosité, Isabella ?**

**\- Vous me jugez. L'employée qui couche avec son patron. C'est pathétique... On dirait le début d'un mauvais roman à l'eau de rose !**

**\- Je ne vous juge pas. Je vous le promets. Des gens tombent amoureux n'importe o****ù**** et n'importe quand, ça ne se contrôle pas. Votre relation peut faire sourire par l'image qu'elle ****renvoie**** mais il n'y a rien de honteux, Isabella. Est-ce que du sexe entre vous ?**

**\- Non !**

**\- Pourquoi le mot « couch****er**** » ? Trouvez-vous votre couple pathétique ?**

**\- Non. Je suis bien avec Edward. Couch****er**** parce que, je suppose que c'est ce à quoi les gens pensent au début. Mais j'aime Edward, il est fabuleux. Je l'aime peut-être un peu trop.**

**\- Qu'est-ce que trop signifie ? Pensez-vous vraiment qu'il existe une mesure en amour ? Que l'on peut aim****er**** trop quelqu'un ? Quel serait le seuil à ne pas dépass****er**** ? Tout cela ****a-****t-il réellement un sens**** ?**

Je me rassis en me calant bien dans mon fauteuil. Trop... ce mot voulait tout dire et ne rien dire à la fois. C'est vrai... aimer trop quelqu'un ? Peut-on réellement trop aimer ? L'amour n'avait pas limite. Mon amour pour Edward n'en a aucune.

**\- Je pense que trop est juste... un mot symbolique. Il en faut bien un.**

**\- Vous avez raison. Qu'entendez-vous donc par « trop » alors ?**

**\- Je ne supporterais pas qu'il me quitte. J'ai peur de ça, tou****t ****le temps. Ce que je vis avec lui... j'ai peur qu'il réalise que je ne suis pas assez bien pour lui. Je ne sais pas... tout ça, ****c****es sentiments que je ressens, c'est beaucoup...**

**\- Trop ?**

Cette fois je souris et finis par hocher la tête. Encore ce mot.

**\- Est-ce le premier homme que vous aimez ?**

**\- Non... oui... enfin. Je n'ai jamais aimé comme je l'aime, lui. Je n'ai pas confiance en moi.**

**\- Pourquoi ?**

**\- J'ai fais du mal autour de moi. J'ai été très malheureuse. J'ai peur qu'un jour ça recommence. Je m'étais juré que plus jamais, je n'aimerais quelqu'un quand j'ai quitté la Floride.**

**\- C'est une promesse difficile à tenir, non ?**

**\- J'étais déterminé****e ****et Edward...**

**\- Un coup de foudre ?**

**\- Non. Il était avec quelqu'un quand j'ai commencé à travailler pour lui. Il a compri****s**** qu'elle n'était pas pour lui, qu'elle ne voulait que son nom et son argent. Bref. Il est tombé amoureux de moi avec le temps et moi aussi. J'ai essayé de le repousser mais j'ai été faible.**

**\- L'amour peut ****être vu comme une faiblesse mais nous en avons besoin. C'est un moteur. ****À**** quoi aspire les petites filles ? Trouver le prince charmant et être heureuses. Nous somme poussés par l'amour et ça ne ser****t**** à rien de lutter contre lui.**

**\- Je l'ai compris, oui. Je ne regrette pas mon couple avec Edward.**

C'était vrai. Même si ce n'était pas facile, je l'aimais et acceptais l'évidence que mon amour pour lui avait été la meilleure chose que j'avais pu faire jusque-là.

**\- Depuis combien de temps êtes****-****vous ensemble ?**

**\- C'est assez récent... 2 mois, plus ou moins.**

**\- Vous apprenez donc à vous connaître en t****ant**** que personnes intimes. Certes, vous travaillez avec lui depuis janvier mais vous aviez des rapports professionnels... depuis 2 mois, vous découvrez votre partenaire. C'est normal d'avoir des doutes.**

**\- Ce n'est pas le fond du problème.**

**\- Pourquoi êtes****-****vous ici réellement, Isabella ? Votre manque de confiance en vous ? Votre méfiance envers les autres ? Votre relation avec votre patron ? Quelle réponse venez****-****vous chercher ici ?**

Je me levai de nouveau et marchai lentement dans la pièce. J'avais l'impression d'avoir une montagne de problèmes à régler. Dès que j'en trouvais un, un autre se rajoutait à la liste, comme si tout était sans fin. En arrivant près de la bibliothèque, je parcourus rapidement les ouvrages. Je tombai sur un livre qui m'intriguait et me tournai vers le docteur.

**\- Est-ce que je peux ?**

Elle hocha la tête, ne loupant rien de mes gestes et de mon comportement. Je trouvai l'exemple parfait qui définissait mon histoire, mon ressenti. Je feuilletai brièvement le livre et retournai m'asseoir en tenant toujours le livre.

**\- La mythologie grecque ?**

**\- Il y a un bon exemple de ce que j'ai vécu et ce que je vis encore.**

**\- Expliquez****-****moi.**

**\- Vous connaissez les Denaïdes ?**

**\- Ces femmes condamnées à remplir un tonneau sans fond ?**

**\- Oui. Les cinquante filles du roi Danaos. Pour la paix, elles ont épousé leur cousins. Le soir des noces, suite aux ordres de leur père, elles ont assassiné leurs époux. De ce fait, elles ont été condamnées aux enfers et à remplir, sans fin, un tonneau sans fond.**

**\- Je ne suis pas certaine de vous suivre, Isabella.**

Tiens... j'avais réussi à la surprendre, on dirait. Ou alors, elle refusait de voir la vérité. Je souris, d'un sourire triste.

**\- Je suis condamnée ****à**** vivre un tonne de problèmes, à faire des cauchemars chaque nuit... je n'étais pas comme ça avant. Je n'avais jamais eu peur des gens, je n'étais pas si méfiante. Je ne me serais jamais posé toutes ****c****es questions sur Edward... tout cela est sans fin.**

**\- Est-ce la seule chose qui vous pousse à vous comparer à l'une des Denaïdes ?**

**\- J'ai... à cause de moi... mon... mari est mort. J'ai l'impression d'avoir assassiné Jacob et d'en payer lourdement les conséquences.**

Je respirai un grand coup, luttant contre les larmes. Dans les cinquante filles de ce roi, il devait bien y avoir une Isabella dans l'histoire... quoi que ça ne sonnait pas très Grec comme prénom. Le docteur me regarda un long moment, le visage impassible, elle était vraiment douée. Elle finit par me répondre, d'une voix douce.

**\- Racontez****-****moi.**

**\- Nous sommes loin de la surface.**

**\- Nous n'iron****s**** pas trop loin.**

**\- J'ai été mari****ée**** 8 ans, Jacob et moi nous sommes mari****és**** à la sortie du lycée. Nous avons fini par ne plus nous aimer d'amour mais d'une forte amitié. C'était comme un frère... bien que je sois fille unique. Bref, nous avons divorcé, le soir****-****même, nous sommes sorti****s**** fêter ça. Je suis partie la première, on m'a agressée sexuellement, enfin ils ont essayé mais Jacob est arrivé juste à temps. Mais il a été battu à mort... pour avoir voulu me sauver. Il était dans le coma depuis ce jour, il est définitivement parti il y a peu.**

**\- Je suis sincèrement désolée, Isabella.**

**\- Merci.**

**\- Nous allons nous arrêter là.**

**\- Au moment o****ù**** l'histoire devient chouette**** ?**

**\- Cette séance ****a**** été chargée. Je ne vous oblige à rien, mais je pense que nous devrions nous revoir. Le souhaitez****-****vous ?**

**\- Oui.**

J'avais parlé sans réfléchir. Mais je le voulais vraiment. J'avais réalisé que j'avais un tas de choses à régler, j'avais confiance en cette femme, elle m'avait épatée en captant ma personnalité si vite et avec si peu d'indices. J'avais pris aussi conscience que pour mon futur avec Edward, je devais me libérer de tout cette histoire.

**\- Très bien. Mettons en place nos sessions. Je voudrais vous voir 2 fois par semaine pour commencer. Est-ce envisageable pour vous ?**

**\- Oui. 2 fois ? Mon cas est si grave ?**

**\- Non. Votre situation n'a rien de grave. Cependant, vous me donnez l'impression d'être... comment dire... une bombe à retardement. Vous avez encaissé et accumulé tout un tas de choses sans jamais en parler. Vous allez finir par exploser, Isabella. Par là, j'entends que votre vie, votre situation ou même votre couple pourrait en pâtir et que vous risquez de mettre votre vie en danger. Vous me comprenez ?**

**\- Oui.**

**\- Nous devons aller vite pour votre bien, pas parce que vous êtes, je vous cite : « un cas grave. » Je veux juste vous aide****r**** aussi rapidement que possible. Plus tard****, ****nous passerons à une séance par semaine.**

**\- D'accord.**

**\- Nous allons choisir des jours et un horaire qui vous conviennent. Nous débuterons la semaine prochaine.**

Je hochai la tête tandis qu'elle se levait pour partir prendre un grand cahier sur son bureau avant de revenir face à moi.

**\- Hum... il m'est possible de vous recevoir tous les mardis à 17h30. Cela vous irez ?**

**\- Euh... cela risque d'être juste. Je finis à 17h, ****l****e temps de venir...**

**\- Je comprends. Les lundis à 18h ? Je peux m'arranger pour ce jour et cet horaire.**

**\- Parfait.**

Je pris ma tablette, jamais loin de moi et y notais mon rendez-vous.

**\- Ensuite... j'aimerais le vendredi. Début et fin de semaine, ça me semble bien. Même horaire.**

**\- C'est bon pour moi.**

**\- Bien sûr, si vous n'êtes pas disponible ou av****ez**** un imprévu, nous annulerons et reporterons la séance sur un autre jour.**

**\- Très bien.**

**\- Voici ma carte avec mes numér****os****. Je suis joignable sur mon portable en cas d'urgence.**

**\- C'est noté, merci.**

**\- Je vous raccompagne, Isabella.**

Elle me précéda jusqu'à la porte du cabinet qu'elle m'ouvrit avant de tendre sa main que je serrai après une brève hésitation.

**\- Je vous dis à lundi, Isabella.**

**\- Oui, à lundi. Merci.**

Je saluai la secrétaire qui parut étonnée que quelqu'un la remarque enfin. J'avais le même soucis, parfois les clients d'Edward me passaient devant comme si j'étais transparente. Je sortis de l'immeuble et ne fus pas étonnée de voir Paul m'attendre près de la voiture. En revanche, quand il ouvrit la portière, je fus étonnée de voir Edward à l'intérieur. Ainsi que Brad Pitt.

**\- Edward ?!**

**\- Salut bébé.**

Je souris, montai dans la voiture et le pris dans mes bras. Il me serra contre lui en embrassant mon cou. Sans me séparer de lui, je parlais.

**\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?**

**\- Je voulais savoir comment tu allais, le voir de mes propres yeux. Ça a été ?**

**\- Oui c'était... intéressant. Mais ce n'étai****t ****qu'une approche, nous avons à peine effleuré le problème. Merci d'être là, ça me fait plaisir. Pourquoi le chat ?**

**\- Oh, comme on est chez toi ce soir et que je... d****î****ne dehors, j'ai pensé que tu le voudrais avec toi.**

**\- Tu es brillant !**

**\- Je sais. Je t'invite à boire un verre, nous avons le temps et on pourra parler un peu.**

**\- Bonne idée, oui. Est-ce que je peux rester contre toi pendant le trajet ?**

**\- Bien sûr, oui !**

Je restai contre lui durant tout le trajet qui se passa en silence. Je profitais juste de son odeur, sa chaleur, ses caresses et ses baisers. Arrivés devant le restaurant de L'Olympic Fairmont, Paul nous ouvrit la portière et une fois dehors, Edward prit ma main pour nous conduire jusqu'au bar.

**\- Un verre de vin ?**

**\- Oui, un Chardonnay, s'il te pla****î****t.**

Edward passa alors commande, du vin blanc pour moi et du rouge pour lui. Nous trinquâmes quand nous fûmes servis et je bus une gorgée. Le vin était frais et sucré, parfait.

**\- Alors comment c'était ?**

**\- Elle m'a cernée tout de suite, elle a compri****s**** juste en m'observant les cinq premières minutes que j'étais méfiante et que je n'avais confiance en personne. Bref, elle m'a épatée. Ensuite nous avons parlé de moi, en surface.**

**\- En surface ? C'est à dire**** ?**

**\- Qui je suis, d'où je viens. Nous avons parlé de notre couple.**

**\- Comment ça ?**

**\- J'ai peur que l'on nous juge, le cliché que nous représentons, la patron et l'assistante.**

**\- Je vois. Ensuite ?**

**\- Tu ne veux pas savoir ce que nous avons dit ?**

**\- Tu veux me le dire ?**

**\- Non...**

**\- Tu vas me quitter ?**

**\- Non !**

**\- Alors ça me va. Même si j'en meur****s ****d'envie, je ne te demanderai pas ce que tu as dis à ta psy. Sauf si tu souhaites m'en parler bien sûr.**

**\- Très bien, merci. Ensuite j'ai juste mentionné mes cauchemars et mon agression. Nous nous sommes arrêtées là.**

**\- Tu vas la revoir ?**

**\- Oui. Deux fois par semaine, le lundi et le vendredi à 18h.**

Edward prit une gorgé de vin et fronça les sourcils avant de parler.

**\- Deux fois ?**

**\- Oui. D'après elle, je suis une sorte de bombe à retardement. Nous passerons à une séance plus tard.**

**\- D'accord. Mais chérie, tu as envie de le faire n'est-ce pas ? Tu ne le fai****s**** pas uniquement parce que je t'ai dit que tu devrais consulter ?**

**\- Non. Elle m'a convaincue, j'ai réalisé la montagne de choses que j'avais à régler et qui m'empêche de vivre. Je t'assure que j'ai envie, véritablement envie, d'aller mieux et d'être heureuse à cent pour cent.**

**\- Parfait. Je suis content alors, soulagé aussi.**

Il prit ma main et la porta à ses lèvres, je souris et bus une gorgé de mon vin sans retirer ma main de la sienne.

**\- Tu savais que vous aviez rénové son cabinet ?**

**\- Vraiment ? Je ne me souvien****s**** pas. Et c'est comment ?**

**\- Très... E.C Design !**

Il rit et se pencha pour déposer un petit baiser sur mes lèvres.

**\- Je t'aime. Attend****s-****moi ce soir avant d'aller te coucher, s'il te plaît.**

**\- Je suis sérieuse en disant, tout dépendra de l'heure. À minuit, je me couche.**

**\- Je serais rentré et nous auron****s**** fait l'amour deux fois déjà !**

**\- Ne fai****s**** pas de promesse que tu ne peux tenir, Cullen !**

Il fit la moue et j'enchaînai sur autre chose. Nous discutâmes un moment, tout en vidant nos verres, avant qu'Edward ne m'informe que la pétasse... pardon, la cliente, était là. Je suivis son regard et trouvai une magnifique blonde, bien faite, moulée dans une robe fourreau noir lui arrivant au-dessus du genoux, les cheveux en chignon style décoiffé, perchée sur des talons qui pouvaient être des échasses. Je soupirai et Edward m'obligea à le regarder.

**\- Elle est affreusement superficielle. Tu vaux dix milles fois mieux. Viens...**

Il prit ma main et nous nous levâmes pour aller à la rencontre de la blonde. Quand elle vit Edward, elle se mit à sourire de son plus beau sourire, ses dents blanches éclatantes et parfaites. En revanche, quand elle vit la main qu'Edward avait posée dans le bas de mon dos, elle se crispa légèrement.

**\- Mademoiselle Gallagher, bonsoir. Edward Cullen et voici Isabella Swan.**

Barbie serra nos mains avant de répondre en affichant un sourire forcé.

**\- Bonsoir. Votre bras droit ?**

**\- Mon assistante...**

**\- J'ignorais que nous serions trois.**

**\- Nous ne le seron****s**** pas. J'avais du temps et je voulais prendre un verre avec ma petite****-****amie en vous attendant. Ne m'en veuillez pas.**

Edward se tourna alors vers moi tout sourire.

**\- Paul t'attend devant, excuse****-****moi de ne pas te raccompagner jusqu'à la voiture.**

**\- Je m'en sortirai. Merci pour le verre. À tout à l'heure.**

**\- Oui.**

Il m'embrassa d'un chaste baiser qui suffit pour donner un AVC à la blonde, je souris à Edward avant de m'éloigner. Je l'entendis cependant s'adresser à la pauvre malheureuse.

**\- Bien... et si nous parlions affaires désormais.**

Le ton était professionnel et non plus tendre, comme il m'avait parlé. Je souris et sortis rejoindre Paul qui me conduisit jusqu'à chez moi. Sans oublier mon chat dans sa cage, j'entrai dans l'immeuble, je fis un arrêt au courrier et fixai ma boite aux lettres soudainement très tendue. La lettre de Jacob était là.

* * *

**Et voilà... **

**Sadisme ?**

**Pour info... Je déménage... Je dois faire posé une ligne internet et tout..**

**Normalement je devrais réussir à Poster, mais je ne garantis pas à 100% **

**Au cas où... voilà. **

**Bonne semaine, Bonne chance à celles qui sont encore en examens.**

**Bise  
lexi**


	41. Chapter 41

**Bonsoir !**

**Et voilà le nouveau chapitre. Pardon du contre temps, il y a eu une erreur de fichier...**

**Désolée, je ne fais que passé, j'ai pas mal de chose à faire le déménagement est plus compliqué que prévu.**

**Bref.**

**Merci pour vos reviews du fond du coeur.**

**Merci à Lily pour la correction.**

**Repartir de zéro ce termine. MAIS LA SUITE ARRIVE LA SEMAINE PROCHAINE !**

**Le titre est "REPARTIR AVEC TOI" !**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Je crois que j'ai dû rester 10 bonnes minutes à fixer cette enveloppe, couchée dans ma boite aux lettres, les derniers mots de Jacob étaient dedans... C'est la porte du hall de l'immeuble qui s'ouvrit qui me força à réagir. Je pris l'enveloppe en saluant vaguement la vieille dame qui venait d'entrer. Machinalement, je montai les escaliers jusqu'à mon appartement, j'ignore pourquoi je n'avais pas pris l'ascenseur, pour être seule certainement. Enfin chez moi, je libérai Brad Pitt qui alla s'installer dans son coin. J'allai dans le salon et posai l'enveloppe sur la table basse. Je décidai de me changer, ça me ferait gagner du temps et je serais plus à l'aise dans un jean et un t-shirt que dans mon tailleur de travail.

Je ne savais pas quoi faire. Devais-je attendre Edward au cas où ? Non ! C'était mon histoire, mon passé, je devais le faire seule ! Enfin, je pense. Oui ! Je devais l'ouvrir seule. En plus, Jacob voulait que je sois la première à lire ce qu'il m'avait écrit. J'allai tout de même me chercher un verre et une bouteille de vin... je pouvais en avoir besoin. Je m'assis ensuite devant ma table basse, face à l'enveloppe. Je commençai par remplir mon verre de vin rouge. Je bus une gorgée... puis deux. Je fixai toujours cette maudite enveloppe. Brad Pitt vint se mettre contre moi, automatiquement, je le caressai.

Mon verre étant vide, je me servis à nouveau. Brad Pitt était toujours contre moi, l'enveloppe n'avait pas bougé d'un millimètre. J'avais laissé passer trois appels, un d'Alice puis deux de mes parents. Je n'avais pas le courage de répondre, ni de parler. Lorsque je remplis mon troisième verre de vin, je me sentis plus apte à affronter cette lettre.

**\- Bon, Brad Pitt... je vais l'ouvrir. Tu restes avec moi, hein ? Le truc c'est d'y aller vite. Comme un pansement qu'on arrache. Aucune hésitation. On le fait, c'est tout. On y va ? Oui ! On y va !**

Décidée, je pris l'enveloppe et l'ouvris. Elle était grande pour ce qu'elle contenait. Un mot plus une clef USB. Oh non... Il n'était question que d'une lettre, pas de clef USB. Après une nouvelle gorgée de vin, je pris le mot et le lus.

_**Bella,**_

_**J'espère que tu ne verras jamais cette lettre, ni cette vidéo. **_

_**Si c'est le cas, je t'en supplie, ne soi**__**s**__** pas triste. **_

_**Les choses arrivent pour une raison qui nous échappe. **_

_**C'est le destin, nous n'y pouvons rien.**_

_**Tu sais que je n'ai jamais été brillant à l'écrit, j'ai toujours préféré parler. **_

_**J'ai donc fait une vidéo pour toi. O**__**ù**__** je t'explique tout. **_

_**Je t'aime. **_

_**Jacob.**_

L'enfoiré ! Une vidéo ! C'était pire que tout ! Il m'obligeait à revoir son visage... si je voulais des explications, il fallait que je le vois, que j'entende sa voix. Une véritable torture. J'aurais préféré une lettre. Pourquoi ne pas avoir mentionné cette clef, putain ! Je terminai mon verre de vin et me reservis avant d'aller brancher cette clef sur ma télé. J'étais sur une bonne lancée. J'étais forte et courageuse... un peu pompette aussi... bref, on y va. C'est le moment ou jamais... tout de suite. Go ! Non, une dernière gorgée avant.

Je regardai l'heure, ça faisait une heure que j'étais sur cette histoire. Edward allait bientôt rentrer, enfin je l'espère. Une heure avec une pétasse pour parler affaires c'était largement suffisant ! J'avais envie de l'appeler, j'étais même à deux doigts de le faire mais au dernier moment, je jetai mon téléphone sur le fauteuil le plus éloigné de moi. Je devais faire ça seule ! Déterminée, je me levai pour brancher la clef sur ma télé. Quelques secondes plus tard, un message s'inscrivit pour me demander si je désirais lire ou non la vidéo.

Assise en tailleur devant la télé, j'essayai de calmer mon cœur qui menaçait d'exploser dans ma poitrine. Brad Pitt, qui devait avoir un don pour deviner mes émotions et en particulier quand ça n'allait pas, vint se mettre entre mes jambes. Je le caressai d'un geste automatique tout en appuyant sur la touche OK de ma télécommande. J'étouffai un sanglot en découvrant Jacob, penché sur la caméra qui le filmait, probablement pour la régler.

Il était dans notre appartement, je reconnaissais notre salon. Derrière lui, le temps était ensoleillé, malgré le fait que nous devions être en plein mois de décembre au moment de la vidéo. Quand la caméra fut bien mise, il recula et un gigantesque sourire apparut sur son visage bronzé. Ses cheveux courts n'étaient pas coiffés et humides, comme s'il sortait de la douche. Il portait une tenue simple, un jean et un t-shirt que je lui avait offert.

**\- Salut Bella ! Bon, ne ri****s**** pas, je sais, j'ai l'air con comme ça à parler à une caméra... bref. Pourquoi cette vidéo ? Eh bien... si tu la vois, c'est qu'un truc pas fun m'est arrivé. C'est bête mais... je voudrais que tu ****aie****s un souvenir de moi, autre que des photos alors... me voilà en train de te faire une vidéo. Sérieusement... j'ai pas mal pensé ****c****es derniers temps. Nous seron****s**** officiellement divorcés demain et je me suis dit ; « E****h**** Jake, s'il t'arrive quelque chose, qu'est-ce que tu laisserai à la fille que tu as aimée et épousée**** ?****À**** la fille qui compte le plus pour toi, même si votre amour n'est plus aussi fort qu'avant... » J'ai donc souscri****t**** une assurance vie, pour toi, au cas où... Je ne t'en ai jamais parlé parce que tu aurais détesté l'idée, nous nous serions disputés et je ne voulais pas que ça arrive. Alors oui, je l'ai fait en secret et tu seras certainement très surprise en le découvrant.**

**Ensuite, j'ai pensé qu'il fallait un testament, histoire que tout soit clair et défini comme moi je le veux. Je sais comment est ma famille, je sais comment toi, tu es. Je refuse que tu n'****aies**** rien alors que tu es tout pour moi. Tu travailles dur pour rembourser les dettes de tes études. Notre divorce n'est pas gratuit non plus. Alors je tiens au moins à te laisser ça. Voilà pourquoi j'ai vu un notaire sans t'en parler, pour clarifier tout ça.**

Il s'arrêta un instant, fixant l'objectif, il réfléchissait certainement pour dire les choses de la bonne façon. Quand il reprit, il se gratta la joue, un geste nerveux chez lui. Je souris malgré moi, c'était tellement lui, toutes ces petites choses me manquaient.

**\- Écoute Bella. Tu dois trouver ça très con. Ça ne me ressemble pas, je suis d'accord. Nous n'en n'avons jamais parlé, c'est vrai mais... je ne sais pas, savoir que demain on sera comme seul, séparés l'un de l'autre aux yeux de la loi, me fait flipper et je pense à l'après... je ne veux pas que tu sois considérée comme une simple ex. Je veux que tu continues de faire partie de ma vie, de n'importe quelle façon. Alors, je sais que tu vas râler, ne pas comprendre, te sentir trahi****e**** parce que je ne t'ai pas prévenue... mais juste pour moi... accepte. Soi****s**** forte et fai****s-****le pour moi. Je t'aime Bella... je t'aime de tout mon cœur.**

Il était ému, sa voix tremblait légèrement. Je pleurai.

**\- Pendant notre mariage, le temps o****ù**** nous nous aimions d'amour, je t'ai aimée comme un fou. Tu es une fille incroyable, belle, intelligente, forte, drôle... tu as éclairé chaque jour de ma vie, tu étais la première chose que je voulais voir le matin en ouvrant les yeux et la dernière que je voulais voir le soir en les fermant. Tu as rendu chaque bout de ma vie merveilleux, de simples moments sont devenus, grâce à toi, des instants magiques et inoubliables. Tu as toujours été là pour moi, tu m'as toujours soutenu, écouté et encourag****é****. Même maintenant que nous ne sommes que des amis, tu continues à être ma petite chose précieuse. Bella... quoi qu'il arrive, je serai toujours là pour toi, je veillerai sur toi. Je sais que tu ne crois pas en Dieu et tou****s**** c****es**** trucs bibliques mais... pour moi, si je meur****s**** et que tu vois cette vidéo, s'il te pla****î****t, sache et crois que je suis toujours à tes côtés. Je ne t'abandonnerai jamais, jamais, jamais, Bella. Je t'aime trop pour ça.**

Je n'en pouvais plus, c'était trop dur. Je pleurais à chaudes larmes, j'essayai tout de même de me maîtriser pour voir et entendre la fin de son message.

**\- Accepte ce que je te donne, continue de croire en moi, de penser à moi. Mais surtout, soi****s**** heureuse... Si je par****s**** avant que tu te soi****s**** remari****ée****, trouve un type bien qui t'aime et te respecte, qui te soutienne, qui t'écoute comme tu l'as fait pour moi. Quand tu auras trouvé cet homme, concentre****-****toi sur ton bonheur. De là o****ù**** je suis, j'essayerai de te guider jusqu'à lui. ****N****e soi****s**** pas triste pour moi, chérie... quoi qu'il m'arrive, c'était mon destin. De tout façon, j'ai déjà tout gagné pour avoir vécu 9 ans avec toi. Je ne regrette rien, je referais tout de la même façon. **

Il tourna brusquement la tête vers ce qui devait être la porte d'entrée de notre appartement.

**\- Je dois y aller, tu rentres du boulot. C'est drôle, non ? Bref... encore une fois, je t'aime. Ne m'oublie pas mais avance et pense à ton bonheur. Tu le mérites. Je serai là pour toi... pour toujours et à jamais ! Je t'aime.**

Il sourit, m'envoya un baiser et l'image, que j'avais mis sur pause, se figea sur le visage souriant de Jacob. Je restai là, assise avec mon chat entre les jambes, mes joues striées de larmes et de longs sanglots silencieux. Je ne savais pas quoi penser de tout ça. Il avait tout fait pour me mettre devant le fait accompli, pour me forcer à accepter car il savait que sinon, c'était perdu d'avance. Il avait été malin. Il voulait mon bonheur, il voulait que je refasse ma vie en pensant à lui mais sans que cela ne devienne morbide, je devais être heureuse sans l'oublier, avancer.

**\- Bella ? Toi, moi au lit, maintenant !**

La grand délicatesse d'Edward m'arracha presque un sourire, mais je n'arrivais pas à détacher mon regard de l'écran, de Jacob. Je ne savais même pas quelle heure il était, je n'avais même pas entendu la porte d'entrer s'ouvrir.

**\- Bella ? Chérie ?**

Son ton jovial d'il y a quelques secondes était devenu bien plus prudent. Je savais qu'il était dans la pièce avec moi. Du coin de l'œil, je le vis même s'asseoir avec précaution au bord d'un de mes fauteuils. Inspirant profondément, je parlai sans quitter des yeux la télé.

**\- Ce sont les explications de Jacob. Ce n'était pas une lettre... mais une vidéo.**

**\- Je vois... Tu veux que je te laisse seule ? Que je rentre chez moi ? Que je reste ? Di****s-****moi ce que tu veux, Bella.**

Je ne voulais pas qu'il parte, sa présence me rassurait. J'appréciais qu'il me demande ce que je souhaitais. Il me connaissait définitivement bien. Il savait comment réagir avec moi, avec prudence.

**\- Non... reste. Je... je vais la regarder encore.**

**\- Ok. Je ne bouge pas.**

Je hochai la tête et lançai pour la deuxième fois la vidéo. J'écoutai de nouveau Jacob parler, j'observai son visage, ses gestes, sa voix, ses intonations... c'était tellement lui, tel que dans mes souvenirs. Je ne pourrais jamais le remercier pour ce qu'il me laissait. Je n'aimais pas l'idée d'avoir de l'argent à cause de sa mort mais il semblait déterminé à ce que j'accepte. De toute façon, je n'avais pas le choix. Il voulait que je crois en lui, que je crois qu'il me guidait depuis l'au-delà, pour lui, je le ferais.

Quand la vidéo se termina une nouvelle fois, Edward garda le silence. Je lui tendis simplement la main. Il vint alors s'asseoir derrière moi, son torse contre mon dos, ses bras et ses jambes m'enveloppèrent comme un cocon, comme s'il me protégeait de tout. Je laissai ma tête tomber sur son épaule, sa joue se posa sur mon front.

**\- Que dois-je faire, Edward ?**

**\- Ce qu'il dit. Accepte ses volontés, son argent, ne l'oublie pas et soi****s**** heureuse. Je crois que j'aurais adoré ce garçon.**

**\- C'est grâce à lui...**

**\- De quoi ?**

**\- Je suis s****û****re qu'il t'a mis sur ma route.**

**\- Je veux bien y croire aussi. Et je le remercie de m'avoir choisi pour prendre soin de toi. Je vais te rendre heureuse Isabella. Je vais t'aimer comme personne, te choyer, de soutenir, te guider, t'écouter et t'encourager. Je suis comme lui, tu es la première et dernière personne que je veux voir le matin et le soir. Je partage son idée en pensant que chaque seconde avec toi est inoubliable. Je t'en pri****e**** Bella... je t'en supplie, accepte d'être enfin heureuse. Laisse****-****moi prendre soin de toi, lâche prise.**

**\- Oui... je vais le faire. Je vais essayer.**

**\- Tu vas y arriver, on va y arriver !**

Je laissai ma tête aller contre lui pendant qu'il me berçait. La télé affichait toujours le visage de Jacob. Soudainement mal à l'aise, je me dégageai légèrement d'Edward afin d'éteindre l'écran. Je me tournai alors vers mon patron. Timidement, il me sourit et je me penchai pour l'embrasser. Il me rendit mon baiser tout en me serrant contre lui.

**\- Je t'aime****,**** Edward.**

**\- Je t'aime aussi. D'un amour incommensurable...**

**\- Fai****s-****moi oublier tout ça... fai****s-****moi l'amour.**

Du bout des doigts, il caressa mon visage, m'offrant un sourire en coin absolument craquant. Ses yeux brillaient de désir et d'amour pour moi. D'un geste silencieux, il m'invita à me lever, il en fit autant avant de me prendre par la main et de nous conduire dans ma chambre où nous trouvâmes Brad Pitt étalé de tout son long sur mon lit.

**\- Désolé Brad Pitt... cette pièce est interdite au public.**

Je souris tandis qu'Edward mettait un chat vexé à la porte avant de refermer cette dernière à clef.

**\- Tu... sais qu'il ne sait pas ouvrir une porte ?**

**\- Euh... tan****t**** pis ! Approchez miss Swan...**

Il me prit dans ses bras et ses lèvres caressèrent les miennes avec une infinie tendresse. Je le laissai me guider, je voulais m'abandonner corps et âme entre ses bras. Ses lèvres quittèrent les miennes pour aller cajoler mon coup ou sucer le lobe de mon oreille, ses mains qui étaient passées sous mon t-shirt, caressaient mes hanches, mon ventre et mon dos.

Quelques caresses plus tard, il me retira mon t-shirt, le jetant dans un coin de la pièce. Ce dernier fut vite rejoint par mon soutien-gorge. Pendant un bref instant, il me regarda dans les yeux avant de s'agenouiller devant moi. Respirant de plus en plus vite, je le regardai déboutonner mon jean et me l'enlever avec une insupportable lenteur. La tâche effectuée, il resta à genoux devant moi afin de caresser mes cuisses, de les embrasser. Je lâchai un gémissement quand sa bouche se posa sur la dentelle de ma culotte, entre mes jambes, pour un chaste mais efficace baiser.

D'un mouvement souple et gracieux, Edward se releva et me poussa doucement vers le lit. Je m'y allongeai, le laissant debout au pied de mon lit. Ne le quittant pas du regard, je le regardai se déshabiller à son tour. Il avait les yeux brûlants, la bouche entrouverte mais il restait maître de lui-même. Il commença par enlever sa cravate, d'une main et d'un geste expert. Lentement, il déboutonna sa chemise et l'enleva presque au ralenti, bombant son torse et contractant ses muscles. Je ne pus retenir un soupire. Il était parfait et il était à moi.

Certainement fier de son effet sur moi, il m'offrit un nouveau sourire en coin tout en s'attaquant à son pantalon. Sans me lâcher du regard, probablement heureux de me voir me tortiller dans le lit, de voir mes cuisses se frotter l'une contre l'autre espérant un soulagement, son jean tomba en même temps que son boxer, révélant une magnifique érection. Après avoir pris le soin d'enlever ses chaussettes, il s'avança vers moi, se logeant entre mes jambes pour venir m'embrasser.

Fiévreuse, je lui rendis son baiser, mes mains se perdant dans ses cheveux, mes hanches ondulant contre les siennes. J'étais impatiente de le recevoir. Pourtant Edward en décida autrement, il quitta mes lèvres sous mes gémissements de protestation. Je le sentis sourire contre la peau de mon cou qui recevait un chapelet de petits baisers. Il suivit mon sternum afin d'atteindre mes seins. Ils étaient lourds, mes tétons étaient durs et dressés pour lui. Sa bouche vint capturer mon sein droit, le gauche fut pris en coupe et malaxé par sa main. Mon corps se cambra et un cri m'échappa quand d'un seul coup, ses dents se refermèrent sur mon téton en même temps que son pouce et son index pinçaient l'autre.

Je fermai les yeux afin de mieux savourer le plaisir qu'il me donnait. Mon cœur battait à tout rompre, ma respiration était saccadée, haletante, sifflante. Je me tordis sous lui quand sa bouche glissa jusqu'à mon nombril et quand sa langue y plongea je ne pus retenir un gémissement tout en creusant mes reins. Ne s'attardant pas trop sur mon ventre, il glissa jusqu'à ma petite culotte trempée, qu'il embrassa encore une fois avant de parsemer un tas de baisers à l'intérieur de mes cuisses.

**\- Edward...**

**\- Je t'aime, Bella.**

Quand il se redressa pour retirer, enfin, ma petite culotte, je soulevai mes fesses dans le but de l'aider. Une fois totalement et complètement nue, il exécuta les mêmes gestes, les mêmes baisers que quelques secondes plus tôt mais dans le sens inverse. Quand il fut enfin à mes lèvres, je passai mes bras autour de lui, lui caressant le dos et les cheveux. Ses mains, de chaque côté de ma tête, me maintenaient quand il approfondit notre baiser, introduisant sa langue dans ma bouche afin d'y trouver la mienne et partir dans une danse endiablée et sensuelle.

À bout de souffle, nous nous séparâmes mais il embrassa mon visage et mon cou tout en s'appuyant sur un de ses bras afin de libérer sa main qui eut pour rôle de guider son sexe à l'entrée du mien. J'étais prête pour lui, je ne voulais que lui. De nouveau campé sur ses deux bras, placés près de ma tête, il m'intima de le regarder et une fois mes iris plongées dans les siennes, il poussa en moi. Je voulus fermer les paupières pour savourer cet instant mais j'étais trop captivée par son regard.

De plusieurs coups de rein doux et habilles, il me posséda totalement. Il bougea en moi avec lenteur, j'avais l'impression d'être quelque chose de précieux, de fragile. Je me sentais aimée, respectée, désirée. Cet homme avait tout pour me rendre heureuse. Je me moquais de son statut et de sa richesse, non, je ne voulais que ce qu'il était, un homme intelligent, beau, drôle, attentionné, aimant, respectueux. Mon bonheur était entre ses mains.

Tandis qu'il nous conduisait vers l'orgasme, je plaçai mes mains sur ses fesses pour l'encourager à aller plus vite. Il laissa échapper un râle guttural quand mes muscles intimes se resserrèrent autour de lui, ce qui le fit encore accélérer. Je gémissais de plus en plus, sentant la boule de plaisir, logée dans mon ventre, sur le point d'exploser et de me dévaster.

Quand Edward scella mes lèvres aux siennes et que sa main tortura mon sein, je me laissai aller au plaisir, je lâchai prise, complètement. Mon corps s'arqua sous lui pendant que je gémissais inlassablement son prénom. Je sentis ses coups de rein devenir plus rapides encore et plus durs. Il finit par s'immobiliser, la tête nichée dans mon cou, me disant ô combien il m'aimait.

Nous remettant dans notre orgasme, Edward se laissa tomber à mes côtés, je posai ma tête sur son épaule, ma jambe en travers de sa taille. Il embrassa mon front et distraitement, il caressa ma jambe. Je me sentais si bien en cet instant. Complètement remis du séisme jouissif qui nous avait frappés, il me proposa une douche. J'acceptai volontiers et chacun lava le corps de l'autre. De retour dans le lit, je me lovai une nouvelle fois contre lui.

**\- Tu n'es pas saoule ?**

**\- Pardon ?**

**\- J'ai vu la bouteille de vin bien entamée sur la table basse.**

**\- Ah... non ça va. Je crois que ça m'a... immunisée contre l'alcool ce soir.**

Il sourit avant d'embrasser mon front.

**\- Comment ét****ait**** ton dîner ?**

**\- Instructif... long...**

**\- Instructif ?**

**\- Oui, je parle d'un point de vue affaire.**

**\- Développe...**

**\- Elle a de bonnes idées concernant les travaux qu'elle veut réalis****er****. Elle souhaite utilis****er**** des énergies nouvelles et écologiques que nous n'avons pas encore pratiquées tout en conservant un aspect ancien et raffiné.**

**\- Du moderne dans le vieux.**

**\- Oui.**

Je réfléchis un moment, c'est vrai qu'E.C Design n'utilisait pas les énergies renouvelables, pourtant c'était la mode, c'était en plein essor, je pense qu'ils auraient intérêt à développer cette idée. Je me redressai alors dans le lit, je venais d'avoir une idée. Edward me regarda en haussant les sourcils et dans l'attente de savoir quelle mouche m'avait piquée.

**\- New York !**

**\- Quoi New York ?**

**\- Pourquoi ne pas intégrer l'écologie dans le projet New York ? Je ne dis pas construire une maison en panneaux solaire****s****, mais puisque les bureaux de New York ne se destinent pas à travailler pour de grands hôtels de luxe ou des milliardaires mais tout de même à une clientèle aisée, pourquoi ne pas y inclure un service écolo ?**

Edward alluma la lampe de chevet à côté de lui et s'assit face à moi dans le lit. Même si nous étions nus, nous avions tous deux une attitude professionnelle.

**\- Va jusqu'au bout de ton idée.**

**\- Je ne sais pas, on peut propos****er**** un espace vert et bio en haut d'une tour comme toi avec ton penthouse..., même un potager, j'en sais rien. Des piscines écologiques, moins ****coûteuses**** que tes parents... des panneaux solaires... utiliser le bois comme matière première... je n'y ****connaîs**** rien. Il faudrait se renseigner, mais je suis certaine qu'on peut trouver un truc...**

**\- En plus ça nous démarquerait... j'aime l'idée du jardin potager sur le toit. Je sais que ça ce fait déjà un peu, mais on devrait pouvoir rendre ça plus accessible.**

**\- Miser sur la nouveauté et le dépaysement.**

**\- On pourrait présenter ça comme un projet de lutte pour la protection de la planète...**

**\- Lutter contre la pollution des grandes villes...**

**\- Tout en restant chic, fonctionnel et esthétique !**

**\- Mais attention, ça serait notre idée première, une volonté ****de**** responsabiliser les gens sur les bienfaits environnementa****ux**** de ces techniques nouvelles, mais nous restons aussi dans le classique. C'est juste une nouvelle approche que propose EC Design.**

**\- Et en interne, ici à Seattle, nous développerons aussi l'idée mais en restant dans le très haut de gamme.**

**\- L'entreprise serait relancée bien qu'elle n'est pas en difficultés du tout mais, ça lui donnerai****t**** un nouveau souffle...**

**\- Et nous pourrions nous étendre encore plus...**

**\- Mais il faut rester prudents. Pour New York, je veux dire.**

**\- Oui. Notre projet ne do****it**** pas être un concentré d'idées balancées en vrac. Il faut l'intégrer parfaitement à notre concept. Ne pas nous éparpiller. Restons dans une ligne droite et fluide.**

**\- Oui, il faut rester concentr****és**** et ****maîtriser**** parfaitement le sujet. **

**\- Exactement... Oh Bella, tu es géniale !**

Il se jeta sur moi pour me prendre dans ses bras. Je ris par surprise et me serrai contre lui.

**\- L'idée ne vient pas de moi.**

**\- Mais je n'ai pas pensé à l'étendre, à voir plus loin que son projet à elle. Demain je veux voir tout le monde en réunion et tu leur expliqueras l'idée.**

**\- Moi ?**

**\- Oui.**

**\- Non ! Je ne suis pas prête...**

**\- Je serai là. Tu expliques l'idée ****d'utiliser**** l'écologie comme argument choc dans le projet New York. Tout ce qu'on vient de dire. Je ferai l'intro, tu fais le mini développement, et je conclus en donnant à chacun l'ordre de me faire une étude sur les possibilités de ce marché.**

**\- Tu penses que je peux le faire ? Vraiment ?**

**\- N'oublie pas que sur New York, tu es mon bras droit. Pas mon assistante... enfin si mais en second rôle. C'est quasiment ton bébé, chérie. Tu es à l'origine du plan.**

**\- D'accord. Je peux le faire. Je crois que tu n'as rien de prévu pendant le déjeuner.**

**\- Alors nous déjeunerons en salle de réunion avec toute l'équipe.**

**\- J'organise ça dès que nous seron****s**** arrivés au bureau. Dois-je prévenir Emmett ?**

**\- Je lui enverrai un compte****-****rendu. Je ne pense pas qu'avec le décalage horaire, il soit dispo. Et vu qu'en son absence, c'est moi qui gère ses affaires, je décide de dire oui à sa place à ton idée .**

**\- Tu n'es pas objectif.**

Il me sourit avant de m'embrasser tendrement.

\- **En affaires, je suis toujours sérieux. Tu m'aurais proposé... je ne sais pas, mis****er**** sur un projet grillades et ****barbecue****, là j'aurais dis que ton idée était nulle.**

**\- Grillades et ****b****arbecue ?**

**\- Le génie ne frappe jamais deux fois le même jour. **

**\- Mais la modestie et la prétention demeurent.**

**\- Dieu n'a malheureusement pas créé que ****la**** perfection, il me faut bien quelques défauts.**

**\- Dieu n'existe pas.**

Il releva la tête en haussant un sourcil.

**\- Je croyais que tu acceptais l'idée que Jacob soit au paradis, qu'il veillait sur toi et tout. Tu devrais donc croire à une certaine forme de divinité céleste.**

**\- Je veux bien croire à une certaine forme de vie après la mort, bien que je n'en soi****s**** absolument pas convaincue, j'accepte l'idée que Jacob soit encore quelque part. Je veux y croire. En revanche Adam, Ev****e****, la pomme, la ****T****erre en 6 jours et tout le bazar. Non. La terre ****a**** été formée par une nébuleuse, c'est juste un amas de poussière, de gaz et d'astéroïdes ou je ne sais quoi, qui avec des milliards d'années ****a**** développé la vie.**

**\- C'est beaucoup moins rêveur que la théorie biblique.**

**\- N'as-tu donc pas compris que j'avais un vague problème avec le postula du dictateur céleste ? Tu y crois vraiment toi ?**

**\- Non... pas plus que ça. J'y crois quand ça m'arrange, nous en avons déjà parlé.**

**\- Oui... Mais je suis prête à tout pour croire que Jacob est encore là quelque part.**

**\- Le laisseras-tu partir un jour ?**

**\- Oui. Quand je serai sereine, en paix avec moi****-****même... Quand j'aurai totalement déculpabilisé.**

Du dos de sa main, il caressa ma joue.

**\- Et tu y arriveras.**

**\- J'y arriverai et je vais me concentrer sur ça... je te promets que je vais changer.**

**\- Ne change pas trop... je t'aime comme tu es. Lâche juste prise avec ton pass****é****. Accepte le bonheur.**

**\- Toi.**

**\- Et le reste... la vie.**

**\- Penses-tu que je devrais montrer cette vidéo à sa famille ?**

**-** **Non.**

Je me redressai sur le coude pour l'observer.

**\- Non ? Pourquoi ?**

**\- Ils ont menacée de t'attaquer... j'ai vu la vidéo, Jacob est clair dans ses intentions envers toi. Si tu montres la vidéo, ils pourront préparer leur attaque en justice. Si tu la gardes pour toi et qu'ils t'attaquent vraiment... tu auras une preuve solide. Jacob ****a**** demandé à ce que tu la montres ?**

**\- Non.**

**\- Parfait. Alors garde****-****l****a**** pour toi.**

**\- Mais peut-être que ça calmerai****t**** le jeu justement, non ?**

**\- Peut-être, c'est 50/50 mais je te conseille d'être prudente, chérie.**

**\- Je ne veux pas d'un nouveau procès.**

**\- Je ne le souhaite pas non plus mais... Ils ont l'air très con !**

Je ris et l'embrassai. Il me rendit mon baiser avant de me caresser et d'embrasser mon cou.

**\- Nous devrions dormir... On sera crevés demain sinon.**

**\- Je ne veux pas.**

**\- De quoi ?**

**\- Dormir.**

**\- Pourquoi ?**

**\- Parce que tu as l'air décidé à parler. Et j'attends ça depuis des mois. Nous sommes bien... je ne veux pas laisser le sommeil tout gâcher. Pas encore.**

**\- Alors on parle ?**

**\- Oui, Isabella. On parle.**

**\- Ok... alors... La mannequin blonde avec qui tu as dîn****é****, elle a essayé de te draguer ?**

Il se laissa tomber sur mon lit, face contre le matelas avant de grogner.

**\- On parle mais pas de ça...**

**\- Bah si. Alors ?**

**\- Je crois bien.**

**\- Et ça t'a tenté ?**

Cette fois, il se redressa et prit mon menton dans sa main.

**\- Non ! Je lui ai bien fait comprendre que je n'étais pas intéressé par elle. Dès que je pouvais, ****j****e parl****ais**** de toi ou cit****ais ****ton nom. Si je suis passé te chercher et**** t'ai**** invitée à prendre un verre, c'était parce que je voulais te voir, m'assurer que ta séance ****s****'était bien passée mais aussi pour qu'elle te voit et comprenne le message encore mieux. Les gens ont tendance à croire uniquement ce qu'ils voient. Alors oui, elle m'a fait des avances pendant cinq minutes mais elle a fini par comprendre que j'étais désespérément amoureux d'une seule femme. Toi. Alors arrête avec elle.**

**\- Ok.**

**\- Bien. La prochaine fois, je t'en colle une sur les fesses. Compris ?**

**\- Oui.**

**\- Bien. Je meur****s**** de soif. Tu veux un truc ?**

**\- De l'eau aussi. Merci.**

Il planta un baiser sur mes lèvres avant de se lever et d'enfiler son caleçon. Je souris.

**\- Personne ne te verra à poil dans mon appartement.**

**\- Non, mais il y a Brad Pitt.**

**\- Tu le penses toujours gay ?**

**\- Aussi mais... j'ai vu quelques vidéos d'humour sur le net o****ù**** les chats s'en prenaient aux types à poil. Je préfère ne pas prendre de risques. J'ai encore besoin de ma virilité !**

Je ris et il sortit de la chambre. Je me laissai tomber en travers de mon lit. Edward avait raison, je ne voulais pas dormir, je me sentais bien, comme si pour la première fois, lui et moi étions en phase à cent pour cent. Cependant, je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'avoir peur. Oui, je voulais guérir, je voulais être libre et heureuse. Sauf que c'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Tout ça n'irait pas vite. J'aurais encore des cauchemars et quelques... troubles.

**\- Swan, réflexe !**

Edward venait d'arriver et il me lança une petite bouteille d'eau que je réussis à attraper au vol.

**\- T'es dingue, j'ai failli l'avoir sur la tête !**

**\- Je ne doutais pas de tes bons réflexes.**

**\- Et si ça n'avait pas été le cas ?**

**\- Avec des si et des mais, le Titanic n'aurait pas coulé et Robert Pattinson serait beau !**

Je fis les yeux ronds et lui balançai un coussin au visage. Pas touche à mon acteur vedette ! Boudeuse, je croisai les bras tandis qu'il riait de sa blague, fier de lui. Tranquillement, il se remit dans les draps.

**\- On dirait Laurel qui boude...**

**\- Ce n'étai****t**** pas gentil.**

**\- Mais je savais que ça t'embêterai****t****. Et quand tu es d'humeur à plaisanter, à être taquinée, j'en profite. Je ne devrais pas ?**

**\- Tu m'énerves.**

J'ouvris la bouteille d'eau qu'il m'avait jetée dessus et en bus la moitié. J'hésitais à lui verser l'autre moitié sur la tête mais je ne voulais pas changer les draps... trop la flemme.

**\- Bon, Bella ?**

**\- Quoi encore ?**

**\- J'ai une surprise pour toi. Mais je ne sais pas si tu la mérites.**

**\- Des deux, c'est toi qui ne mérite rien.**

\- **Tu veux savoir ce que c'est ou non ?**

Je le regardai, désirant lui dire non mais... la curiosité l'emporta.

**\- Je t'écoute.**

**\- J'ai bien réfléchi...**

Je l'applaudis énergiquement, histoire de me moquer un peu de lui.

**\- Bravo Edward ! Alors ça, c'est une surprise ! Je suis si fière de toi, mon chéri !**

Sans une once d'humour; son regard me foudroya. Ses yeux étaient noirs, son visage figé. J'avais l'impression d'avoir fait une grosse bêtise. Intimidée par la dureté soudaine d'Edward, j'arrêtai tout mouvement. J'allais baiser les yeux quand je vis un sourire en coin se dessiner sur son visage, ses yeux reprirent leur éclat et je compris qu'il m'avait eue ! Attrapant un autre coussin, je le frappai avec.

**\- Espèce de...!**

**\- Va au bout de ta pensée, je t'en pri****e****.**

**\- Non. Je le regretterais. Alors tu as donc réfléchi...**

**\- Oui. Et j'ai tout organisé. Vendredi après le boulot, nous allons à l'aéroport, si tout va bien, mes parents y seront avec Laurel.**

**\- Pour faire... quoi ?**

**\- Je voulais vraiment partir loin d'ici... juste le week-end. J'ai donc retourné la situation dans tous les sens et... tant pis, nous ne seron****s**** pas seuls mais nous partons et Laurel nous accompagne !**

**\- Sérieusement ? On part en week-end ?**

**\- Nous partons en week-end. De vendredi soir à dimanche soir. À Los Angeles, comme prévu. J'ai tout réservé. Nous n'avons plus qu'à y aller !**

Je poussai un cri de joie tout en levant les bras en l'air. J'étais folle de joie de partir en week-end avec lui. Peu importe si Laurel serait là ou non, je serais ravie de passer à nouveau de temps avec elle. Nous avions vraiment besoin de décompresser des dernières semaines. Il nous fallait une sorte de... mise à jour. Folle de joie, je me jetai sur lui afin de l'embrasser.

**\- Merci Edward !**

**\- Tu es heureuse ? Ça ne t'ennuie pas que Laurel vienne ?**

**\- Pas du tout ! Je suis folle de bonheur ! Merci ! Je t'aime ! C'est parfait !**

Il me sourit et nous fit rouler dans le lit, se positionnant au-dessus de moi et en m'embrassant. Avec plaisir, je lui rendis son baisser.

**\- Comment tu as fai****t**** ?**

**\- Pour ?**

**\- Réserver le week-end.**

Il se rallongea à mes côté, appuyé sur le coude, sa tête contre la paume de sa main.

**\- Crois****-****tu que je sois incapable d'organiser un week-end tout seul ?**

**\- Je suis étonnée de ne rien avoir vu passer.**

**\- Il m'a juste fallu être plus malin que toi.**

**\- Et c'était comment ?**

**\- Pas facile.**

**\- Mais tu t'en sor****s**** avec brio. Je n'ai rien vu. Je n'ai rien deviné. Bravo Edward.**

**\- Du moment que tu es heureuse.**

**\- Je crois que je suis dans un état étrange. Je me sens heureuse... légère.**

Il me sourit, abaissa le drap qui me couvrait la poitrine et distraitement, il me caressa du bout des doigts.

**\- Tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que Jacob a di****t**** ce que tout le monde te répète depuis des mois. Il a dit ce que tu avais besoin d'entendre, que ça vienne de lui t'a enfin fait prendre conscience des choses. Je me trompe ?**

**\- Non. Mais ce n'est pas fini pour autant.**

**\- Je sais. Mais tu as eu un déclic.**

**\- Oui.**

Il se pencha sur moi et posa sa bouche sur la mienne, ses mains caressaient toujours mon corps. Un coup d'œil rapide me permit de voir qu'il était presque 1h du matin. Je m'en fichais. Edward bascula une nouvelle fois au-dessus de moi. Il embrassa chaque parcelle de ma peau jusqu'à atteindre mon intimité. Sa bouche s'activa alors sur mon petit bouton de chair. Je perdis totalement pied, je me laissai emporter par le maelström d'émotions que la bouche de mon amant me procurait.

Suite à ce deuxième orgasme de la soirée, Edward se redressa dans le lit. Étant dans un état second, je me laissai manipuler par mon compagnon. Il me retourna dans le lit, j'étais désormais face au matelas. Doucement, Edward releva mon bassin, il écarta mes jambes et introduisit deux doigts en moi afin de s'assurer que j'étais prête à le recevoir. Je n'étais pas fan de la position, je n'avais aucun contrôle, aucun moyen d'anticiper ses gestes. Il me dominait, j'étais soumise et je n'aimais pas ça. Cependant, je décidai d'accorder ma confiance à Edward, de toute façon, je savais qu'il arrêterait si je le lui demandais.

Doucement, le sexe de mon amant me pénétra, je me sentais bien. Cette nouvelle intimité me fit pousser un gémissement. Je me sentais complète et me laissais aller, allant à la rencontre de ses hanches afin qu'il me remplisse pleinement. Quand un nouvel orgasme me frappa, je me laissai mollement tomber contre le matelas, profitant de ce sentiment de plénitude qui m'envahit une nouvelle fois. Je sentis tout de même Edward jouir à son tour, il s'écroula sur mon dos en y déposant une multitude de baisers.

Lentement, je me tournai vers lui jusqu'à me coucher sur son torse. Il caressa mes cheveux en embrassant mon front. J'étais épuisée, je n'avais plus aucune force. Bercée par les caresses d'Edward, je fermai les yeux et me laissai emporter par le sommeil.

Malgré mon état de fatigue suite à la journée et la soirée que j'avais passées, je me réveillai à 3h du matin. Edward me serrait dans ses bras mais il dormait. Mon rêve n'avait pas été violent, je ne m'en souvenais même pas. Je m'étais juste réveillée en sursaut et affolée. Je réussis à me défaire des bras d'Edward, il grogna un peu en se retournant pour se mettre sur le ventre, la tête sous le cousin. J'attrapai par terre la chemise qu'il avait portée plus tôt, l'enfilai et sortis de la chambre.

Après un petit détour dans la salle de bain, et une douche rapide, j'allai dans la cuisine. J'avais terriblement faim et soif. Je m'installais juste en face de mon bol de céréales quand Brad Pitt vint se mettre en face de moi.

**\- Tu veux quoi ? Du lait ? Un peu alors...**

Je lui servis une petite coupelle de lait et il me remercia d'un miaulement. Je souris et le caressai.

**\- Toujours là pour moi, toi. Je t'aime.**

Sans trop se soucier de moi, il termina sa coupelle tandis que j'engloutissais mon bol de céréales. Je ne pensais même pas avoir dîné ce soir. Une fois un minimum rassasiée, je ramassai mes affaires avec l'intention de retourner me coucher. En passant dans le salon, mon regard tomba sur la clef USB et la lettre de Jacob. Pendant un instant, je les fixai ne sachant pas quoi en faire. Finalement, je décidai de les remettre dans l'enveloppe et de les ranger dans le seul et unique tiroir qui concernait mon passé.

En débarrassant la table basse de mon verre de vin et la bouteille, je trouvai une nouvelle enveloppe. Curieux, je ne me souviens pas avoir remonté cette lettre en prenant le courrier. Pour le coup, je reposai le vin et le verre et pris l'enveloppe. Il n'y avait rien d'écrit, absolument rien. C'était vraiment bizarre. D'où sortait-elle ? Je n'avais pas d'autre choix que de l'ouvrir, même si elle était plutôt épaisse, je doute que ça m'explose au visage. C'était peut-être Alice... ou Jasper. Mais pourquoi ?

D'un geste lent, j'ouvris donc ce courrier mystère. Je fronçai les sourcils en découvrant son contenu. Je n'y comprenais rien. Allant de découverte en découverte, mon cerveau finit par réaliser ce que j'avais sous les yeux. Je vérifiai une nouvelle fois, histoire d'être sûre d'avoir bien lu et bien compris. Mon cœur s'emballa, je me levai d'un bond et partis en direction de ma chambre d'un pas précipité, sans prendre en compte qu'il était presque 4h du matin. Il fallait que je lui parle... ça ne pouvait pas attendre.

**\- Edward ! Réveille-toi ! Oh Edward !**

**-Hum... **

**\- Je viens de trouver ça...**

Tout en grimaçant, il leva les yeux vers moi pour regarder les papiers que je lui pressentais.

**\- Edward ? C'est sérieux ?**

**\- On ne peux plus sérieux, ouais.**

Je crois que j'allais hurler à en réveiller tout l'immeuble. Ma vie ne serait jamais parfaite, j'aurais toujours des réminiscences de mon passé, des cauchemars ou des angoisses. Mais avec ce que Jacob m'avait laissé comme message un déclic s'était produit en moi. J'allais me battre pour ma fin heureuse. Les papiers que j'avais sous les yeux étaient un signe qui me confortait dans ce désir de ma quête du bonheur. En arrivant à Seattle, j'étais repartie de zéro, maintenant ma vie avait changé et j'allais prendre un nouveau départ avec Edward.

* * *

**Et voilà... **

**Alors ? Serez vous là pour la suite ? **

**Vous avez aimez ? **

**ça mérite une suite ? **

**Dite moi...**

**A la semaine prochaine peut être.  
**

**Bise Lexi**


End file.
